Imposibles
by Liyus-c
Summary: Imposible volver a vivir en paz.Imposible no abrirle los ojos a un amigo.Imposible sentir lo que siento.Imposible dejar de salvarla...¿Tu y yo...juntos? OoC-M por lenguaje
1. Chapter 0

**Luego de un millón de vueltas, decidí como iba a arreglar esta metida de patas.**

**Volveré a subir Imposibles, a su vez le daré el tiempo necesario a cada capitulo ya que están siendo beteados y algunas cosas (frases o conceptos) mejorados.**

**Pero obviamente no tendré a las lectoras esperando siglos por un nuevo capi, así que en cuanto tenga el cap que sigue (al último que alcancé a subir) abriré otra historia y subiré lo que falta ¿Se entiende? Espero que sí.**

**Explicado esto... a lo que vamos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es completamente mía, resultado de mi mente maquiavelica a ratos.**

**Prohibida su copia parcial o completa y sobre todo prohibida su "Adaptación"**

**Gracias Eri!**

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

…No quiero volver…

Esa frase se repetía una y mil veces en mi interior, revolviéndome el alma, despertando viejas inseguridades.

Me era tan difícil de creer que realmente estaba volando, rumbo al lugar donde todas mis pesadillas y equivocaciones desembocaban en un solo ser.

Tenía que volver, eso era indiscutible y no por mí, sino por ella, por ellos. Mi autoexilio no podía seguir alejando a mis seres queridos de su tierra, de sus raíces, de su historia y su gente…de su vida, de la vida que les correspondía vivir, no a la cual yo los había arrastrado.

_Debía_ volver, porque en aquella horrible ciudad soleada, me necesitaban. Las mismas personas que estuvieron para mí cuando los necesite, ahora, con un mudo lamento gritaban por mi presencia, por ellos volvía y porque el pasado sólo sería pasado una vez que me probase a mí misma que lo había dejado atrás.

Ya habían transcurrido casi tres años, mi vida entera había dado un vuelco, mis prioridades ahora se resumían a esa pequeña-gran persona sentada a mi derecha. Yo no era la misma que despegó rota en aquel avión hace tanto y tampoco era la misma que volvía a pisar ese suelo. Ya nada es lo que era.

Cuando el avión aterrizó sentí el pánico invadirme súbitamente, todo lo establecido amenazaba con volver a romperse, mi vida volvía a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y mi cuerpo pedía seguir de largo, volver a despegar, volver a escapar.

—_¿Estás bien?_ — preguntó aquella ronca voz tan familiar desde mi izquierda. Alcé el rostro y lo miré fijamente mientras asentía, mi mentira no fue muy convincente, me conocía demasiado bien como para engatusarle tan fácilmente.

—_Todo estará bien_—me reconfortó tomando mi mano entre las suyas—_Sigo estando aquí…a tu lado-_ me recordó con esa honesta y sensata sonrisa en sus labios. Y de pronto el nudo en mi estómago se relajó, pero sólo un poco; aspiré profundamente y aclaré mis ideas.

No había nada que temer, porque si yo había cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo, de seguro _él _también, no había nada que temer por que sabia que _él_ no estaría esperándome, seguramente _él_ me había olvidado hace tiempo, debió de seguir con su vida normal, con su rutina de siempre, con sus vicios habituales

Yo sólo fui un imprevisto, un inconveniente ó un traspié…si es que llegué a ser algo en su vida.

A mí me costaba un poco más enterrarlo en el ayer, tenía un recordatorio a diario de su presencia en mi historia saltando por los rincones de mi corazón, aunque ya no dolía como antes, recordarlo era un hábito, uno desagradable y masoquista,_ él_ aún seguía presente.

Mi vida era otra, algo totalmente distinta a lo planeado, a lo que soñé, no sé si era una mujer feliz, pero al menos vivía en paz, podía despertarme a diario y respirar tranquila. Y aquella sensación era impagable.

Mi existencia se resumía a las dos personas sentadas a mi lado, una a mi izquierda aferrando mi mano como lo venía haciendo hace años y la otra a mi derecha, con sus ojitos cerrados, soñando, viajando en un mundo absolutamente distinto a mi cruel infierno personal. Mis pilares volvían conmigo a cerrar viejos círculos, a ayudarme a dar cuenta de que las heridas estaban cicatrizando al fin, a demostrarme que mi presente sería mi futuro feliz y que ya no había por que seguir atormentándome con el pasado.

Pero aún así me era inevitable no sentir miedo al no saber que estaba por enfrentar. Al no saber como reaccionaría mi alma si_ él_ se volvía a cruzar en mi camino.


	2. Chapter 1

Ni siquiera se imaginan el espanto que fue revisar los primeros capis, muchas faltas y a la pobre de Eri casi terminan sangrándole los ojos.

Sin mucho que aportar más que un "Gracias por su comprensión" volvamos a empezar.

**"Fue un pensamiento cursi, pero literalmente ese chico musculoso e imponente era algo así como mi Clark Kent"**

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta de la casa como pude, las manos me temblaban demasiado y el simple hecho de meter las llaves en la cerradura me llevó minutos eternos.<p>

Una vez dentro no me detuve hasta llegar al cuarto principal, frené en seco y mi vista se dirigió a la mediana foto enmarcada sobre la repisa de madera, observé con pánico a aquellos personajes que ya no existían. Aquellas vidas, aquellas sonrisas habían sido sustituidas por el dolor.

Fue entonces cuando me quebré, mi pecho no soportó más. Fue un esfuerzo casi sobre humano contener el llanto todo el trayecto a casa, así que simplemente ahora ya no podía más.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me dejé caer al suelo, teniendo en ese reducido espacio la privacidad que necesitaba, me derrumbé.

Sola, por fin podía estar sola.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, sin reparos ni frenos, en un principio fueron acompañadas por jadeos y gritos roncos que lanzaba mi pecho, pero de a poco, con el transcurso de las horas, tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma se entumecieron y me sumergí en la letanía de la nada.

Pese a lo desesperante del dolor que me invadía, logré tener cierta claridad, todo lo que me estaba pasando me lo merecía con creces, cada grieta de la herida supurante en mi pecho era sólo consecuencia de mis actos, de mis errores. ¡De mis malditos errores!

Apreté mi pecho con mis brazos cuando otra oleada de pánico me embargó, pero fue inútil, la culpa no pensaba darme tregua alguna y yo no tenía cara para enfrentarla, ni para gritarle que me dejase en paz.

Ni siquiera tenía cara para pedirle a la muerte que viniese por mí; era sin dudas la mejor solución, la única que me alejaría de todo esto, lo único que pondría fin a mi sufrimiento, pero ni siquiera era digna de la paz que la muerte traía consigo. Tenía que pagar por todo, merecía todo esto, sería un peso o un recordatorio eterno grabado a fuego en mi conciencia.

Mi egoísmo había destruido no sólo mi vida sino dos más o incluso muchas más si sumábamos los daños colaterales. Arrasé con amistades, lealtades, confianzas, amor…sobre todo arrasé y destruí el amor, el más grande que había conocido, el único que había recibido verdaderamente.

Me senté sobre el suelo como pude, apoyando mi espalda sobre la aún mas fría pared blanca y escondí la cabeza entre las piernas, era un intento estúpido por tranquilizarme, era algo inútil.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Instantáneamente los recuerdos se asomaron por mi mente, torturándome.

12 de Febrero del 2004: La noche en que el amor me sonrió por primera vez

Era nuestra noche de chicas, Rosalie y yo éramos amigas desde el instituto y una vez fuera de él, prometimos tener nuestras noches de nenas mínimo una vez al mes.

Hace ya unos meses se nos había unido Alice Cullen, mi compañera de carrera, que aparte se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

Estábamos sentadas en una pequeña mesa redonda, en una de las esquinas de nuestro barcito preferido, ninguna se había arreglado para matar, ni coquetear, era simplemente una de nuestras noches de amigas, risas y tragos.

—Yo opino que Rose debería invitar la próxima ronda— reía diabólicamente Alice mientras Rose fruncía el ceño.

—Llevo 3 de 5, te va tocando a ti Bella—declaró.

—No, apoyo a Alice. Te toca la ronda de mojitos a ti. Tenemos que celebrar como Dios manda, no todos los días se aprueba un ramo con honores—Sonreí.

Alice y yo estudiábamos Terapia Ocupacional y en nuestro último examen de anatomía habíamos aprobado con las mejores notas del curso compuesto de 58 personas, claro, nos habíamos matado estudiando para lograrlo, por lo mismo teníamos nuestra celebración bien merecida.

—¡Se aprovechan porque saben que hoy me pagaron! —masculló Rose con algo de resignación.

Mi amiga era sin dudas una de las mujeres más hermosas de este planeta, era de las chicas con un cuerpo escultural sin siquiera cuidarse, comía por mi, por ti y por todos mis compañeros y no aumentaba ni medio gramo. La larga cabellara rubia que le cubría media espalda, se encargaba de enmarcar su fino, pálido y delicado rostro, sus labios de color rosado intenso eran el punto débil de cualquier hombre que cayese a sus pies. Rose era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera con uno de sus pestañeos adornando esos ojos azules intensos, sin duda cualquier otra chica a su lado parecía poquita cosa.

Vivía sola hace años, sus padres eran de un pueblito a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad, gente de mucho esfuerzo y trabajadora, orgullosos de su hija, la primera del grupo familiar que entraba a la Universidad, la primera que sería una profesional. Y Rosalie estaba lejos de decepcionarlos, mi amiga siempre había sido una mujer fuerte e independiente, aparte de esforzada y valiente. Hasta cierto punto era como la amiga matona, no era musculosa ni fortachona, pero tenía un carácter y un poder de intimidación, capaz de dejar al hombre más bravo con la colita entre las piernas. Era una chica admirable, tan consciente del esfuerzo de sus padres que entre sus estudios y su vida personal, se hacía el tiempo para tener un pequeño trabajo en la central de apuntes de su facultad, de ahí sacaba sus pesitos extras para darse uno que otro gustito.

Siempre acostumbraba a molestar a Rose con el apodo de "mamá gallina", porque así era su comportamiento, me protegía y velaba por mi desde siempre, como si yo fuese uno de sus polluelos, y sinceramente la protección que mi amiga me brindaba era algo muy importante para mí, yo me asumía como una chica demasiado débil en todos los sentidos y junto a ella sentía esa seguridad que me hacia falta muchas veces.

Alice y yo sonreíamos triunfantes, mientras nuestra amiga pedía al chico que nos atendía que nos trajera otra ronda. No había nada que las caritas de Alice no consiguieran.

.

—¿Hasta que hora estaremos por aquí? — preguntó Rose al rato, ya mirando su reloj y disimulando un bostezó—Recuerden que mañana a mediodía tengo la presentación de mi seminario—dijo, cosa que ya sabíamos, su prioridad eran sus estudios de Ingeniería Comercial.

—No sé, yo tenía pensado esperar a Jasper, me dijo que se iba a pasar por aquí a saludar, ya saben, no lo veo mucho—me encogí de hombros. Saqué la cuenta mentalmente, llevaba dos semanas y tres días sin ver a mi hermano y eso era demasiado.

—Bueno, esperemos que llegue Jasper y de ahí nos vamos ¡No podemos dejarlo plantado! —soltó Alice tratando de disimular su entusiasmo. ¡Pobre! Yo sabía que a ella le encantaba mi hermano, era cosa de ver la cara de babosa-literalmente- que había puesto las 3 o 4 veces que lo había visto. Aunque las posibilidades eran bastante reducidas.

—Sí, sí, claro Alice. Como lo vamos a dejar plantado, si el pobrecito se muere por vernos a "todas" — se burló Rose, logrando que Alice hiciera una mueca divertida— ¡Uy Jasper, Jasper! — siguió molestando.

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y soltó un mohín; eso era lo que más adoraba de ella, su forma tan infantil de expresar sus emociones, no había nada que pasase por la mente de Alice que su cara o sus movimientos no lo expresasen, era un chica brillante y apasionada. Siempre con una sonrisa disponible para lo que fuese, aunque este mini demonio tenia su carácter. Nunca, pero nunca, nunca, si te importaba seguir con vida, nunca te negarías a algunas de sus "brillantes ideas", tenía artilugios para engatusarte y al final te descubrías haciendo cosas increíbles sólo por ella y su carita de payasito triste.

Pese a su estatura promedio, ella era grande, era como una estrella fugaz que se cruzaba en tu camino arrasando con todo como un tornado. Sus ojos verdes intensos proyectaban una confianza única, creo que eso fue lo primero que llamo mi atención, Luego lo acompañó esa manera de decir quinientas palabras por minuto y tener preguntas y respuestas para todo.

Al contrario que con Rose, en este caso yo era la que sentía que debía proteger a Alice, ella era muy intuitiva, pero aún así le costaba ver la maldad en las personas, era obvio, al ser ella una persona sincera y sin egoísmos, ni malos sentimientos hacia el mundo, lógicamente esperaba que todos actuasen igual; por lo mismo más de un chasco se había llevado, pero para esas situaciones estaba yo, si había algo que hacia aparecer mi lado más fiero era ver que alguien intentase dañar a Alice.

Alice siguió refunfuñando un rato más, mientras Rose seguía picándola malévolamente.

—¿Me perdí del chiste? —mi hermano apareció de improviso apoyando un brazo sobre mi hombro y el otro sobre el de Alice que estaba a mi lado, haciendo que a ella le hirviera la cara y Rose se carcajeara más si era posible.

—No hermanito, llegas justo a tiempo… como siempre— dije mientras me lanzaba a su cuello en un abrazo—Te extraño, tonto—me quejé.

—Yo a ti, peque—Suspiró, regalándome un beso en la frente— ¿Cuándo te iras a dar una vuelta por mi nueva casa? —preguntó orgulloso.

—Algún día apareceré por allá con camas y maletas y no tendrás como echarme— le amenacé, sin pasar por alto que Alice estaba atenta, absorbiendo toda la información posible.

Jasper era cuatro años mayor que nosotras y siempre había visto a Rose y al resto de mis amigas como niñas, como la amiga de su hermanita pequeña. No me parecía posible que con Alice hiciese alguna diferencia.

Jasper era muy atractivo- lo digo siendo objetiva- Quizás no era un hombre por el cual girabas la cabeza al verlo pasear por la calle, más bien era su semblante de hombre serio y correcto lo que lo volvía un ser interesante e irresistible, era esbelto, de contextura delgada pero con los músculos bien marcados bajo esa formalidad que lo envolvía. Sus cabellos rubios cenizas tomaban jirones mas claros bajo la luz del sol. Físicamente muy distinto a mí, pero interiormente no existía nadie que me complementase como él.

Alice no era la primera de mis amigas en caer bajo la mirada arrebatadora de mi hermano, pero al menos con el resto, él nunca mostró mayor interés, siempre guardaba una distancia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Claro con una excepción, Rose. Con ella si había confianza y se podría decir que amistad también, mi hermano era una de esas personas difíciles de acceder, muy reservado con sus cosas, tenía demasiadas murallas, una más alta que la otra, cosa que lograba que la mayoría de la gente se aburría o agotaba luego de un tiempo, desistiendo.

Otro punto era que Jasper siempre se había encargado de aclarar la diferencia entre él y el resto de las chicas de mi edad, aunque ni a las de su edad tomaba mucho en cuenta. Yo solía regañarlo, si seguía así terminaría senil, soltero y rodeado de gatos… y para peor ya tenía un gato o eso creo que es, al menos dice "miau" esa bola de pelos horrenda.

—No hay cosa que me encantaría más que vivieras conmigo, Peque— continuó sacándome de mis cavilaciones, con sus ojos color miel mirándome fijo— Pero si tú no estás ¿Quién cuidaría a mamá? ¿Y quién se encargaría de que papá cuidase su diabetes? — Pese a todo él se seguía preocupando por nuestros padres, ellos que no lo entendieron, que lo enjuiciaron por algo tan simple como elegir estudiar veterinaria en vez de leyes.

Mi padre era un buen abogado y su ley era que su hijo debía seguir sus pasos, por eso cuando Jazz planteó que lo suyo eran los animales, Charlie puso el grito en el cielo, alegando que eso no era una carrera sino un hobby, que como se le ocurría andar perdiendo el tiempo con perros, gatos, vacas y estiércol.

Mi madre en vez de apoyar o defender a su hijo simplemente siguió su papel de mujer florero al lado de Charlie. Renée no era mala madre, sino que era una mujer sin mucha voluntad, su vida consistía en atender a su esposo, observar a sus hijos y asistir a la iglesia. Nunca fue una madre amiga y Charlie tampoco se ha caracterizado mucho por demostrar su afecto hacía nosotros.

Eran buenas personas, no cabía duda, nos habían dado techo, comida y todo lo que necesitásemos, pero nunca se dieron el tiempo para conocernos realmente, nunca tomaron en cuenta lo importante de la cercanía. Tal vez por eso Jasper y yo siempre hemos sido tan unidos, tal vez era una forma de llenar el vació de los abrazos inexistentes de mis padres.

—No creo hacerles mucha falta, últimamente nuestra casa es un buen lugar para ir de visita— confesé.

Al contrario que con Jasper a mí no me pusieron "peros" con respecto a mi elección universitaria. Charlie sabía que lo mío nunca sería memorizar el código romano, y pareció satisfecho con que al menos uno de sus hijos decidiera ayudar y curar personas, en vez de chanchos.

Eso o tal vez luego de la decepción de que su único hijo hombre no siguiese sus pasos y para peor abandonase su hogar, yo era algo menos importante. De todas formas la prevalencia del apellido Swan no dependía de mí.

Yo era una de las pocas personas con las que Jazz era capaz de expresar todas sus emociones sin tapujos, éramos de abrazos, besos y caricias. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte y debido a sus logros profesionales, su humor y confianza había mejorado considerablemente, tanto que lo sentía más a gusto rodeado de mis amigas y sobre todo de Alice, en un principio cada vez que mi amiga se le acercaba él le rehuía, inquieto y un tanto colapsado por la excesiva efusividad que ella destilaba por cada poro, pero de a poquito creo que se fue acostumbrado.

A mí me encanta la idea de que ellos terminaran juntos, creo que ella le proporcionaría la impulsividad que a Jasper le falta en la sangre y él a su vez sería el cable a tierra que Alice necesitaba con urgencia, por eso en vez de menospreciar las ilusiones de mi amiga, la animaba y le daba datos para conquistar a mi hermano, cosa que hasta el momento no mostraba muchos avances Sería horrendo que las cosas no funcionaran.

No es que Jazz fuese un ermitaño mal oliente y desagradable, por el contrario, él salía de fiesta y bebía igual que todos, tenía amigos pero ninguno demasiado cercano, simplemente era un hombre "selectivo" en cuanto a quienes lo rodeaban.

—¿Nos vamos? —gimió Rose mucho tiempo después. No era muy tarde, pero se notaba que estaba cansada.

—Sí, pero primero necesito pasar al baño, espérenme—Avisé, de pronto se me ocurrió echarle otra manito a Alice—Jazz, siéntate en mi puesto por mientras— dije fingiendo inocencia, ya que mi lugar estaba al lado de mi amiga, quien intuyendo mi jugarreta tomaba un gran sorbo de su vaso de mojito — Podrías explicarle a Alice eso de la diferencia entre los huesos de un mono y el hombre… yo traté, pero no me entiende— dije divertida, echándole una mirada cómplice a Rose quien rodó los ojos ante la obviedad de mi táctica.

Lo de la diferencia Alice se lo sabía al revés y al derecho, fue ella quien me lo explicó, pero aún así no puso trabas en escuchar lo que mi hermanito le estaba explicando, si esos algún día se casaban y tenían una hija, los obligaría a ponerle mi nombre, era lo mínimo que me merecía.

Como de costumbre el minúsculo baño del bar estaba atestado de chicas en diversos estados de lucidez, así que me toco esperar mi turno unos minutos.

Antes de salir del baño me detuve frente al espejo a observarme, no tenía muy buena cara, las semanas de estudio y trasnoches me pasaban la cuenta, unas horrendas ojeras se habían mudado por tiempo indefinido bajo mis ojos y para peor mi piel casi traslucida las acentuaba aún más. Mi cabello era un caso perdido, intente ordenarlo con los dedos y logré dominar mi melena oscura sólo un poco. Y mis fachas- está bien que no te vistieras para conquistar, pero un esfuercito no le haría mal a nadie- me regañé.

Pero yo no era del tipo de chicas que invierte mucho tiempo en su apariencia o al menos sólo lo hago cuando es necesario. Claro, si me miraba al espejo antes de salir de casa, pero no solía esforzarme mucho por relucir como una modelo.

Me encantaba andar de jeans, zapatillas y una polera simple a diario, a veces variaba a vestidos de diversos largos o poleras en distintas formas y escotes. Cosa que hacía que Alice colapsara, si fuera por ella me convertiría en una _Barbie_ entre sus manos.

Me regalé un regaño más antes de salir del baño, con estas pintas ni las abejas se acercarían.

—¿Bailamos? —dijo un sujeto abordándome bruscamente cuando me dirigía devuelta a mi mesa, luego de usar el baño. Me costó reaccionar, claro que abejas no se acercarían, pero sujetos roñosos sí.

—Humm, no— simplemente no tenía ánimos para hacerme la simpatía dando explicaciones.

El hombre de unos 30 años, de rasgos duros y cara de psicópata. Tomó mi muñeca cuando intenté seguir mi camino y de pronto comenzó a jalarme en hacía la improvisada pista de baile— ¡Te dije que No! — intenté frenarme, pero su agarre era más fuerte—¡Suéltame! —le grité.

—Vamos, preciosa. No te hagas la interesante—volvió a tironearme de forma bruta y me dio una mirada perversa, desnudándome completamente con sus ojos, ahora si que me asuste.

—¡Qué me sueltes grandísimo hijo de…—alegué inútilmente, forcejé con él pero nada, el hombre solo se reía de mis débiles intentos. Debía tomar clases de defensa personal junto a Rose con urgencia.

Con la mirada busqué a las chicas o a Jazz, pero estaban demasiado lejos y muy concentrados en su conversación como para fijarse en mí.

Me desesperé cuando el asqueroso me tomó por la cintura con sus grandes manos, me aterra sentirme así de vulnerable.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de mis intentos de lucha y de la forma en que ese hombre tironeaba de mí o fingían no hacerlo…o eso pensé

—¡Qué la sueltes te ha dicho! — una voz ronca y seca interrumpió el forcejeo.

Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con unos profundos y fieros ojos negros, paradójicamente acompañados de un rostro gentil, pese a tener el ceño fruncido y la evidencia de la amenaza en sus palabras.

Algo en mí se removió y una seguridad me invadió de pronto, tranquilizándome. De un momento a otro el temor que corría por mi cuerpo se desvaneció, dándole paso a la seguridad de que este hombre me rescataría.

Fue un pensamiento cursi, pero literalmente ese chico musculoso e imponente era algo así como mi _Clark Kent_.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, amigo— repuso el hombre, sin apartar la vista de los prominentes músculos de mi _Superman_ que se marcaban bajo su camiseta negra.

—No quiero tener que volver a repetirlo de forma más… ¿Brusca? — amenazó educadamente—Por favor, déjala— su serenidad era una promesa de problemas de no hacerle caso— y no soy tu amigo— finiquitó tajante, sin dejar lugar a respuesta.

El imbécil soltó al fin su agarre y se alejó suave y lentamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, supongo que previo que de seguir insistiendo hubiese terminado con unos cuantos dientes menos y la cara un poco más deforme.

—Gracias—solté en un suspiro, estaba sinceramente agradecida de mi salvador, él me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—No hay de que— Sonrió.

Ahora que la adrenalina bajaba un poco otra sensación comenzaba a subir, mi superhéroe, aparte de fuerte era dolorosamente guapo. De hecho, el patán ese me ha hecho un gran favor.

_Clark Kent_ soltó una suave carcajada, mientras se acercaba más a mí para que lo pudiese escuchar sobre el ruido del ambiente—Lo que pasa, es que te he estado mirando toda la noche—susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, mientras con su mano apuntaba una mesa que supuse era la suya—No sabía como acercarme, mi imaginación sólo creaba excusas demasiado estúpidas— se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—Y bueno, luego cuando llego tu novio supuse que había perdido mi oportunidad—frunció los labios en una mueca esquinada—Supongo que Dios se apiado de este pobre mortal y decidió darme una oportunidad para acercarme a ti, aunque fuese sólo para no irme tan frustrado a casa— me guiñó un ojo.

Yo tragué en seco, de cerca este chico era aun más guapo y encantador. ¡Ah! Y mucho más grande y musculoso.

Su piel morena se veía tan suave y delicada. Su rostro era perfecto, cada pieza en simetría absoluta, sus grandes cejas enmarcaban unos ojos profundos como la noche sin luna y sus labios pomposos de color opaco ocultaban una sonrisa perfecta y blanca, que convertía la noche en día.

—¡Bella! — la voz chillona de Alice interrumpió de sorpresa—¿Qué te sucedió? Divisé a un tipo tironeándote—se detuvo frente a mi mientras escaneaba mi cuerpo en busca de lesiones.

—No fue nada— me apresuré a calmarla, mientras veía que tras ella se acercaban Rose y Jasper con sus rostros alertas—No te preocupes, un idiota un poco insistente me estaba molestando… me ayudaron— señalé a mi superhéroe particular.

—¡Yo a ti te conozco! —Gritó Alice de pronto mirando al chico, mientras ponía cara de concentración—Te he visto en fotos y…te llamas Jacob ¿Verdad? —él la miró confuso unos instantes

Al final resultó que este chico, Jacob, era algo así como el mejor amigo del primo de Alice que vivía en el extranjero. El mundo es un pañuelo dicen por ahí y de esta forma tan extraña yo tenía excusa pequeña para poder volver a ver a mi salvador o al menos saber más de él, claro, luego de explicarle que Jasper era mi hermano y no mi novio él pareció igual de feliz por nuestra conexión.

—No necesitabas ninguna excusa muy rebuscada para acercarte—le susurré a Jacob mientras caminábamos rumbo al departamento de Rose.

Había logrado convencer a mi hermano que llevase a Alice a su casa- otra ayudita que me la cobraría- Mientras que Jake se ofreció amablemente a acompañarnos a Rose y a mí el par de cuadras que separaban el bar del departamento de mi amiga.

A Jasper no pareció gustarle mucho la idea, era muy celoso y protector con respecto al tema de su hermanita pequeña y los hombres, pero gracias a una sonrisa de Alice logramos convencerlo.

La parte vergonzosa fue cuando mi pequeña amiga antes de subirse al auto me hizo el gesto técnico con las cejas, preguntando si me gustaba o no Jacob y yo de idiota sonreí y le levanté el pulgar el aprobación, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al instante sentí a Jacob soltar una risita y noté que él había captado y entendido todo nuestro lenguaje mudo. Apenas pude intentar esconder mis mejillas rojo furioso, clavando la vista al suelo evadiendo su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa agradable ante mi jugarreta.

— Si me hubieses preguntado como estaba el clima afuera, qué hora era o si creía que el calentamiento global era una conspiración alienígena, lo más seguro es que me hubiese inventado algo para retenerte un rato más— confesé sintiendo mis mejillas arder, no tenía caso ocultar lo encantada que me tenía este hombre.

Él simplemente me regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante y siguió caminando a mi lado.

—¿Sabes lo que te iba a decir? — preguntó después de un rato, cuando Rose ya había entrado al edificio luego de sacarnos unos pasos de distancia.

Negué con la cabeza, entonces se detuvo y me miro fijamente antes de volver a hablar— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista ó tengo que volver a pasar? — dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza ante su pobre discurso, comencé a reír un tanto nerviosa y él de nuevo sonrió.

—No es necesario que pases otra vez…con la primera vez ya fue suficiente—murmuré haciendo que su sonrisa fuera completa y feliz.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias a todas por la constancia y un besote a mi Beta EriCastelo por ayudarme tanto._

**Si no te gustaba el chocolate tenías la vainilla o a ambos si eras golosa.**

* * *

><p>Levanté mi cabeza y estiré mi cuerpo, lo tenía encorvado hace demasiado tiempo, estaba acalambrado y adormecido, llevaba quien sabe cuantas horas en la misma posición sentada en el suelo del baño, que ya estaba a oscuras, por la ventana sólo se lograba apreciar la negra noche amenazante y yo recordaba haber llegado a casa antes del medio día, cuando el sol invadía aquel reducido espacio con sus rayos.<p>

Al menos ya no lloraba, tal vez las lágrimas se agotaron o tal vez me había deshidratado.

No intenté moverme, decidí seguir allí, esperando a la nada, mientras nuevas memorias llegaban a mis ojos.

_***29 de Febrero del 2004: La noche perfecta***_

Sabía que era una noche especial y no sólo por ser año bisiesto, lo que realmente marcaba la diferencia era la compañía.

Jacob y yo nos habíamos vuelto casi inseparables desde aquella velada en que me rescató del acosador pervertido. Como obra del destino resultó que ambos estudiábamos en la misma universidad, sólo que él ya estaba dos años más arriba que yo en su carrera, Jacob Black sería todo un doctor, tenía hasta definida su área de especialización, lo suyo era la cardiología.

Estando en la misma facultad, nos parecía casi imposible no habernos visto antes, era obvio que de haber sido así yo lo hubiese guardado en mis registros.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, me sentía bien, segura, era como caminar por terreno estable; podía ser yo misma con suma facilidad, me sentía tan cómoda con la Bella que él hacía aflorar que a ratos me desconocía.

Aquella noche, luego de invitarme a cenar, como de costumbre me acompañó a casa, pero esta vez a la de Jasper. Mi hermano se había comprado una muy humilde casita cercana al campus y a la clínica veterinaria en que trabajaba, estaba endeudado en cómodas 244 cuotas, pero él era feliz, no sólo por tener su inmueble, sino porque también era una forma sutil de enrostrarles a mis padres que él no sería un muerto de hambre y que con su trabajo le bastaba para ser feliz y tener pan en la cena.

Jasper había tenido que hacer un breve viaje fuera de la ciudad, le habían encomendado a él junto a unos colegas realizar un estudio acerca de no sé qué parásito en una zona campestre bovina, así que yo como buena hermanita me estaba encargando de cuidar su casa y a su gato Hipólito, "Poly" para los amigos. Ese bicho amorfo me odia con todo su peludo ser, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, era un animal horrendo, porque el más feo del mundo, tenía la cara chata como si le hubiesen dado un portazo cuando pequeño, su pelaje era una mezcla de negros y blancos mal combinados, de pelo corto y duro, el mismo pelaje que me provocaba ataques de estornudo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Se erizaba entero y me mostraba los dientes y garras cada vez que me acercaba a Jazz, creo que hasta a propósito se echa a dormir sobre mi ropa, para que cuando me la pusiera nuevamente me viniera una crisis de estornudos, juraría que luego cuando me miraba se burlaba de mí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mi hermano Jake y yo nos detuvimos en el umbral, algo en mí supo que había llegado el momento, llevábamos días conociéndonos, hablando, contando anécdotas e historias de vida. Era el momento de cruzar la línea y definir nuestra cercanía.

Hasta el momento no habíamos pasado de caminar de la mano un par de veces, al principio me frustré y pensé que después de conocerme ya sólo me vería como una amiga, pero luego supuse que él quería ir lento para demostrar que iba en serio o algo así, ya que por sus palabras confeso que antes solía ser del tipo de hombre sin compromisos, ni ataduras; lo cual no tenía nada de malo, porque yo tampoco era de las que solía colgársele del cuello a los chicos sólo por un par de besos.

—Gracias por todo… ha sido una noche muy linda—sonreí intentando disimular mis ansias de romper la distancia y besarlo de una vez. Pero tenía que confesar que para este tipo de cosas yo era bastante machista y esperaba que el hombre diese el primer paso.

—Nunca tan linda como tú— murmuró acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. El estómago se me apretó de los nervios, mientras sentía mi cara enrojecer—Bella… yo… tú me gustas… mucho— susurró clavando su mirada avergonzada en mí— Yo… me estoy enamorando de ti—soltó de golpe.

Me quedé muda por unos momentos, sólo pudiendo sonreír a mis anchas, feliz por sus palabras sinceras, porque sí, él era absolutamente sincero, eso nunca estuvo en duda.

—Yo también—pude balbucear luego de unos instantes, logrando que él me regálese la más grande y hermosa a sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida, convirtiendo la fría noche, en día. Él era un sol de pies a cabeza.

Entonces, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro su rostro se fue inclinando.

Sólo necesité el mínimo roce de sus labios sobre los míos para saber que este hombre marcaría mi destino, que su presencia en mi vida no era cosa del azar.

Sus labios fueron cálidos y dulces, tanteando el camino, pidiendo permiso, tomándose su tiempo para hacer más única y perfecta esta unión, lentamente fuimos tomando confianza y mientras mis manos se aferraban a ambos lados de su cintura, las de él se cruzaban por mi espalda estrechándome fuerte, acercándome a su cuerpo; y entonces supe que estaba enamorada de él y me encantó la sensación cálida y segura que corría por mi venas.

Desde ese momento Jacob y yo nos volvimos inseparables, éramos un todo, nadie podía contar con uno sin considerar al otro, no sólo éramos pareja, sino también amigos…

La puerta del baño se abrió y pronto la luz se encendió. Quedé ciega por un rato, pero la voz de Jasper me hablaba bajito mientras sentía como me elevaba en sus brazos.

No supe como dio conmigo, lo más probable es que alertado por mis sollozos me hubiese hablado o golpeado la puerta, pero yo estaba tan pérdida en mis recuerdos felices que no era capaz de tomar conciencia del medio que me rodeaba.

—¿Que pasó, Peque? — preguntó mientras me dejaba sobre su cama, en sus ojos leí que él ya sabía o al menos alguna información tenía sobre lo sucedido.

No pude con la vergüenza y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, mientras las malditas lágrimas volvían a fluir sin control. No preguntó más y si lo hizo no lo escuché, sólo me percaté de sus tiernos dedos acariciando la maraña de mi pelo, él sabía exactamente que no podía hacer nada por reconfortarme y se limitó a expresar con esa suave caricia que él estaba allí, a mi lado, como siempre.

Creo que en algún momento me quedé dormida, pero no soñé sino que comencé un recorrido por las imágenes de los momentos vividos junto a Jake en estos, ya casi, tres años.

Era una época más fácil y feliz, el mundo entero me parecía algo más liviano.

Aún podía revivir las mariposas en la panza cada vez que veía su nombre en la pantallita de mi móvil o como las piernas se me volvían gelatina cada vez que al salir de alguna clase lo veía esperando por mí apoyado sobre su auto color azul, siempre con esa sonrisa de bienvenida que hacía que en cuando me estrechase entre sus grandes brazos me sintiese segura, en casa.

Las noches de fiesta junto a los amigos, las chicas y mi hermano, tantas pistas de bailes y canciones, tantas competencias de quien bebía más entre él y Jazz, la veces en que Jake y Alice se confabulaban en contra de Rose desatando su ira entre bromas del por qué las rubias son tontas.

O simplemente nuestras tardes de estudio, claro a él le rendían más, porque yo solía quedarme pegada viendo como por su rostro pasaban un millón de muecas y gestos dependiendo de cómo entendiese lo que iba leyendo.

Recuerdo tan bien cada detalle de esa velada especial que él me regaló en la playa, justo cuando paseábamos de la mano por la orilla con el sol del atardecer iluminando su silueta que tanto amaba, el mismo día en que me pidió oficialmente que fuese su novia, yo grité "¡Sí!" mientras escandalosamente me lancé a sus brazos juntando nuestros labios, despertando las miradas curiosas de todos los paseantes del lugar.

Luego vino la cena en casa de mis padres, cuando lo presenté como el novio estable y oficial de la hija taciturna de los Swan, Charlie dio la típica lata del padre protector, aunque sabía que su sondeo era más para ver cuanto tiempo me soportaría Jake. Mientras que Renée no podía más en su alegría, el novio de su hija era estudiante de medicina, una billetera segura, se moría de ganas de poder fanfarronear de aquello frente a sus amigas.

La peor parte de la cena fue cuando mi madre preguntó que en cuanto tiempo más pretendíamos casarnos. Yo me atoré con la bebida y Jake sólo se burló de mi expresión de pánico.

¿Casarnos? Llevábamos apenas meses de novios y ya me querían aseñorar. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la actitud y la respuesta de Jacob. Por lo general un tipo de comentario así desataría el pánico en cualquier hombre de su edad, pero él simplemente me sonrió antes de encarar a mis padres.

—Aún no lo hemos pensado. Pero a mí me encantaría… Yo de todos modos tengo planeado pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de su hija— Mi respiración se detuvo, mientras él acarició mi mano bajo la mesa, tranquilizándome—Pero nada nos apura—volvió a sonreír mirándome fijamente.

De pronto la idea de pasar mi vida entera a su lado no me pareció tan ajena y si para eso había que poner firmas e iglesias de por medio no me parecía una idea tan descabellada.

Claro, hubo que calmar a Renée. Ella nunca aceptaría que su única hija vivera o "estuviera íntimamente" con un hombre sin antes haber contraído el sagrado vínculo. Yo tenía mi fe y mis creencias religiosas, pero mi madre era un caso aparte, llevaba su religión a los límites, obsesionada con aquel pequeño librito.

Siempre he pensado que cualquier cosa en extremo es nociva y ella era un vivo ejemplo.

De seguro si supiese que su adorable hija ya había cometido uno que otro pecadito, obviamente le daba algo y también apostaría que me tendría en penitencia de por vida. Pero cada quien vive su fe según sus márgenes. Y yo era feliz, porque sabía que no hacía nada malo y que esos eran mis mejores recuerdos, las noches eternas junto a Jake.

Tengo bien grabada la primera vez que Jacob y yo hicimos el amor, recuerdo como mi cuerpo temblaba por la inexperiencia y como él de la forma más dulce y entregada que le fue posible me hizo sentir segura, me enseñó a descubrir el cosquilleo de mi piel bajo sus dedos, la delicia de sus labios por mi cuello. Aprendimos nuevos recovecos en nuestros cuerpos por medio de caricias y besos ansiosos.

Recuerdo cuanto me fascinaba contrastar una y otra vez la palidez casi albina de mi piel contra la suya, tan oscura e intensa, casi rojiza. Recuerdo el olor de su sudor a madera mezclando con el mío, recuerdo sus ojos profundos penetrando mi alma mientras su cuerpo, con movimientos delicados preocupado de nunca hacerme soporta su peso, se mecía sobre el mió, siempre era así, yo siempre era algo delicado entre sus caricias, algo frágil, como si con un jirón fuese a romperme.

Cada encuentro con Jake era como si fuese el primero, la entrega era completa y mutua, sin necesidad de muchas palabras melosas, encajábamos tan a la perfección que nuestros cuerpos eran capaces de hablar por si solos, él siempre se esmeraba en hacer que entendiera el amor tan grande que me tenía, me lo enseñaba con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus embestidas; todo cargado de una adoración sublime.

Una adoración que ahora no merecía.

Un grito ahogado en mi pecho hizo que me despertase asustada y desorientada.

—Tranquila, Peque—susurró Jasper apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros, reclinándome y acomodándome en su pecho—Aquí estoy, nada va a pasar…. nadie te hará daño— juró mientras acariciaba uno de mis brazos repetidas veces.

Sólo pude asentir aturdida, desorientada, volviendo de a poco a la realidad que era mil veces peor que cualquier pesadilla, porque al menos en ellas tenía el chance de despertar, pero en cambio de esta verdad no había forma alguna de huir.

—Lo sabes ¿verdad? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—De algo me han informado—contestó escuetamente mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro—Yo te voy a apoyar, pese a todo Bella, me tienes a tu lado, yo te sostendré— juró.

Sabía que mi hermano tenía sus convicciones bien establecidas, si había algo que caracterizaba a los Swan era la terquedad y su determinación, una vez que creábamos nuestras ideas y tomábamos las decisiones nada ni nadie podía hacernos cambiar de rumbo.

Mi hermano era de muchas formas mejor persona que yo y también más estricto con respecto a lo que él consideraba correcto o incorrecto.

Sabía que mi actuar mínimo lo había decepcionado y que él estaba en contra de todas mis decisiones, de no ser su hermana seguro me hubiera ganado uno de sus severos juicios morales o quizás ni eso, de haber sido una amiga en vez de su hermana lo más probable es que Jasper simplemente me hubiese borrado, anulado de su vida y hubiese seguido su camino. Para él habían cosas que simplemente no merecían la pena ni ameritaban mayores explicaciones. Por eso agradecía su presencia esta noche, porque su amor por mí era tan grande como para dejar de lado sus valores, principios y juicios.

_***19 de Mayo del 2006: el día en que todo cambio***_

Como desde ya hace casi dos años, los dulces besos y caricias de Jake sobre mi piel desnuda se encargaron de despertarme pasadas las 9 a.m.

—Bella durmiente, es hora de despertar—dijo bajito paseando sus labios por mi mandíbula.

—¡Oblígame! — rezongué adormilada, con los ojos cerrados.

—Con gusto—ronroneó divertido.

Sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello, siguió de largo por mis hombros, codo, hasta llegar a mi muñeca, repartiendo deliciosos besos húmedos en todo el trayecto. Mi sangre respondió al instante y mis ojos se abrieron en busca de su rostro, más bien de sus labios.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan feliz con tan poco?

Inesperada y bruscamente Jake se alejo de mí y se sentó en la cama.

—¡Hey! — reclamé, mientras su rostro evidenciaba una hermosa sonrisa—¿Dónde crees que vas? —protesté cuando comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama.

Saqué fuerzas y lo atraje hacia mí para seguir besándolo.

—Ya estás despierta— dijo entre mis labios—misión cumplida ¿no? — sentí sus labios formar una sonrisa divertida.

—No, aún estoy soñando, de eso estoy segura—lo corregí.

Conocía tan bien a Jacob que sabía hasta el punto exacto donde debía atacar para encender motores. Y eso hice, con la punta de mi lengua acaricie el hueco tras su oído— Te amo— murmuré y listo.

No hizo ningún otro esfuerzo por alejarse de mí, al contrario, me estrechaba lo máximo posible entre sus brazos, fui suya nuevamente entre una placentera guerra de jadeos, gemidos y embestidas incansables.

Exhausta me deje caer sobre su cuerpo, yo apenas le pesaba y por eso me aprovechaba. Jacob se dedicó a pasear sus dedos por mi espalda repetidas veces, haciendo distintas formas en el camino, mientras nuestros cuerpos intentaban volver a la normalidad.

—¿Me acompañarás o prefieres quedarte aquí recuperando fuerzas? —preguntó mientras se paseaba desnudo buscando sus cosas rumbo a la ducha.

Lo pensé unos instantes, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme y salir, pero tampoco quería quedarme encerrada esperando su vuelta. El lujoso departamento que Jacob arrendaba, sin él dentro se me volvía un espacio demasiado amplio y muy ajeno a mi realidad.

—Voy contigo—dije sonriendo mientras me desperezaba sobre la cama viendo como él entraba al cuarto de baño.

Mientras esperaba mi turno me dediqué a analizar los cambios en mi vida. En escala social, Jacob y su familia estaban unos cuantos escalones por encima de la mía. Su padre, Billy Black, era heredero y dueño de una gran compañía automotora. Pero pese a sus millones, era un hombre igual de sencillo que su hijo menor.

Las dos hermanas mayores de Jake ya estaban casadas y con familia, ellas y sus maridos se dedicaban a ayudar a Billy, quien ya era un señor mayor como para repartirse entre tanto viajes, reuniones y esas cosas. Por lo mismo Jacob pudo estudiar su vocación sin ningún problema, pero conociendo a Billy podría asegurar que aunque su hijo hubiese querido ser futbolista, estudiar psicología en peces ó, mas extremo aún, si Jacob hubiese querido ser mecánico y poner un pequeño taller en un pueblo olvidado, Billy no hubiese puesto problema alguno, lo único que le importaba es que sus hijos fueran felices y si se podía que pudiesen vivir tranquilos de lo que sus carreras les brindaran.

Increíble como el apoyo de los padres es de poderoso. Jake había llegado para cambiar mi vida, para abrirme los ojos y mostrarme otras perspectivas.

Luego de convencer a Jake que teníamos tiempo para el desayuno, nos vestimos y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Mi novio estaba igual de ansioso que un niño pequeño en los días próximos a navidad, hoy volvía su mejor amigo, él mismo que era primo de Alice, la pequeña coincidencia por la cual tuve la excusa perfecta para hablar con Jacob en un principio.

Había oído hablar hasta el cansancio de este superhombre: Edward Cullen.

Mi novio me había contado millones de historias sobre sus interminables aventuras juntos y por separado desde su infancia. No se veían desde hace 3 largos años. Edward también estudiaba medicina, pero usando las influencias que le daban el hecho de que su tío Carlisle —padre de Alice— fuese el director general de la facultad de medicina de la universidad, aparte de director general del Hospital Central logró mover algunos hilos y obtuvo una especie de beca para concluir sus estudios en el extranjero, aunque Jake me explicó que de estudiar fue bastante poco, Edward se fue a vivir la vida loca a Brasil.

Fue nada más cruzar la entrada principal del aeropuerto para que Jacob emocionado tironeara de mí hasta frenarse junto a la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos, por suerte el famoso avión venía retrasado.

—¡Chicos! —chilló Alice corriendo a nuestro encuentro, me sorprendió ver que tras ella a paso lento venía mi hermano.

El pobre tenía pegado en la cara aquel gesto que yo podía leer bien, esa mezcla entre vergüenza y ganas de salir corriendo, la típica mueca que ponía cada vez que yo me enteraba de algo que no debía o cuando lo descubría en algún movimiento no muy de su estilo. Esto, más la sonrisa de Alice, me hizo pensar que tal vez mi hermanito ya no veía a Alice como la amiga menor de su hermana pequeña, aunque no era tan descabellado, más que mal mi amiga llevaba casi tres o más años rondando a mi hermano.

—¡Qué bueno que alcancé a llegar a tiempo!—gritó.

Ya tenía suficiente con la emoción de Jake como para ahora soportar también la de Alice. Edward era un simple mortal, no venía al caso tanta emoción, ni que fuera un rockstar, un actor famoso o un modelo de pasarela.

—¿Jazz? —lo miré fingiendo sorpresa y él inclinó la sonrisa, confirmando mis sospechas.

No puede más que sonreír feliz. Al final la técnica de la indiferencia que Alice había puesto en marcha el último mes parecía haber tenido resultado.

Cuando la voz nasal de la chica de informaciones, anunció el arribo del vuelo 515 procedente desde Brasil, los chicos avanzaron casi corriendo rumbo a la puerta de desembarque dejándonos a Jasper y a mi plantados carcajeándonos de la situación.

—¡Niños! —dijo mi hermano alzando las cejas con cara de suplicio. Yo resignada me encogí de hombros.

Poco a poco un tumulto de gente su fue aglomerando en la entrada, Jazz y yo decidimos quedarnos atrás, observando atentamente a nuestros niños para que no se nos perdieran.

Comencé a repasar los rostros tras el cristal por el que los pasajeros retiraban su equipaje, no tenía idea de cómo era el famoso Edward, pero de todos modos intenté buscarlo entre las personas.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un hombre en particular, de aspecto desgarbado, con su cabello color cobrizo excesivamente desordenado, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros sobre una polera azul, tenía aspecto demacrado no sé si a causa del viaje o porque era su estilo el parecer indigente. Estaba inclinado retirando un bolso de la cinta, al instante se enderezó y comenzó a avanzar, su cuerpo se movía con velocidad y una gracia única, varonil y un tanto felina, esquivando el gentío. En cuanto atravesó oficialmente la puerta de embarque su rostro dibujo una sonrisa perfecta y me aturdió, sentí curiosidad por saber si sus ojos tras esas gafas negras de sol eran capaces de expresar la misma chispa de alegría deslumbrante que su boca. Esa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y no supe porque sentí una mariposa revolotear en mi estómago, aunque aquel gesto perfecto no iba dirigido hacia mí; entonces vi a Alice colgándosele del cuello. ¡Vaya! Así que ese era el famoso Edward Cullen.

De forma escandalosa comenzó a dar vueltas con Alice colgando de su cuerpo, luego la dejó en el suelo y le besó la mejilla con afecto. De ahí lo observé mirar a mi novio, para luego fundirse en un efusivo abrazo de hombres, con palmadas incluidas.

Alice no se había equivocado al describir a su primo como un hombre sumamente atractivo e irresistible. Sin dudas pese a su aspecto un tanto descuidado este hombre era hermoso, más bien, ese mismo aspecto desgarbado le brindaba una sensualidad exquisita.

Pude imaginarme a Edward y Jake juntos de caza, de seguro ninguna mujer hubiese podido resistirse a ese par, cada uno con una belleza particular y deslumbrante, si no te gustaba el chocolate tenías la vainilla o a ambos si eras golosa. Ahora entendía porque mi novio siempre que hacía alusión a su pasado más "liberal" Edward salía al baile. Yo sabía que él no había sido un angelito, pero no me importaba, cada uno tenía su pasado, y como dicen por ahí: "si yo no he sido una monja, porque voy a exigir que él fuese un santo".

—¿Peque? — Jazz pasaba la mano abierta por delante de mi rostro, no sí cuanto tiempo estuve embobada, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en la anatomía de Edward, había detallado su marcado cuerpo, no tenía la musculatura tan prominente como Jacob, pero aún así su cuerpo entero, sus brazos, su torso, presentaban una simetría perfecta y arrebatadora.

—Dime…—dije mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando despabilarme.

—Te estoy diciendo que vayamos donde los chicos—rezongó.

—Ah, vale, vale—dije mientras comenzamos a avanzar.

Mi hermano se me adelantó unos pasos y cuando llegué a la altura del grupo él ya estaba soltando la mano de Edward.

Jacob se giró levemente, buscándome y cuando me encontró alargó una mano hacia mí, la tomé ansiosa.

—Edward—habló Jake captando su atención—Ella es mi Bella—me presentó de manera demasiado solemnemente para mi gusto.

Edward retiró las oscuras gafas de sol de sus ojos y me miró fijamente algo dentro de mí, que no supe definir, se desató en el instante en que sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi alma.

—Mucho gusto señora Black— ironizó—Hasta que por fin la conozco—Si su cuerpo y su andar felino lo hacían irresistible, esa voz aterciopelada lo convertía en un ser perfecto, un seductor en todas sus letras, un ángel de alas invisibles. No sé porqué el aire abandonó mis pulmones de repente, pero un súbito mareo hizo que el piso se tambaleara bajo mis pies. Edward, siguiendo con su presentación teatral, tomó una de mis manos y la alzó hacía su boca para besarla por el dorso—Edward Cullen, para servirle—bromeó desatando las risas de todos.

En el mismo segundo que su piel rozó la mía una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entero, repartiéndose hasta cada terminación nerviosa de mi ser, al parece a él también le sucedió lo mismo, pues por un instante su rostro mostró una mueca confusa mientras dejaba caer mi mano, de ahí alzó sus ojos esmeraldas y me miró unos instantes para luego cuadrar sus hombros y volver a la conversación liviana. Supongo que el hecho de volar y luego pisar tierra lo cargó eléctricamente…física pura, ¿no?

Me aferré aún más al costado de Jacob, intentando que esta extraña y desagradable sensación me abandonara, tenía las manos sudorosas y me sentía rara, confusa, no sabía porque me había puesto tan nerviosa.

Mi novio ayudó a su amigo cargando sus maletas, ellos avanzaron unos cuantos pasos delante del resto, conversando amenamente, entre risas y ya haciendo planes. Yo me rezagué atrás, a un lado de Alice que estaba igual de hiperventilada que Jake, mientras que mi hermano me observaba en silencio, dedicándome una mirada de inspección que no ayudó mucho a mis nervios.

Si hubiese sabido que aquel día sería el último en que amanecería sinceramente feliz, hubiera obligado a Jacob a nunca salir de esa gran cama o al menos hubiese tenido conciencia para despedirme de una vida en paz.

.-

Supongo que en algún momento el sueño me volvió a vencer, tal vez se debía al hecho de saber que mi hermano estaba a mi lado, la seguridad de tener a alguien junto a mí lo que me daba un pequeño remansó de paz.

Cuando desperté noté que ya era de día, los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de la habitación débilmente.

Sentía el cuerpo acalambrado, entumido y adolorido, de seguro se debía a la tensión de la situación más el hecho de haber corrido por las calles para luego haberme dejado caer al suelo frío del baño y rematando con el haber dormido en posición fetal sobre el piso, el poco rato que logré dormir en realidad.

La habitación aún me regalaba la oscuridad necesaria como para intentar dormir un poco más, giré hacía un costado y noté la ausencia de Jasper a mi lado y de reojo constaté que eran las 7 y 30 de la mañana, de seguro se había ido a trabajar. Eso sólo me confirmaba lo molesto y decepcionado que estaba conmigo; yo podía ser su única hermana y su familiar más cercano, pero si en estos momentos ni yo quería estar cerca mío, ¿Cómo podía esperar que él sí? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber los niveles de rabia que debían correr por sus venas.

Intenté estirar las piernas un poco, para ver si la sangre circulaba mejor y me ayudaba con los malestares, pero mis pies chocaron con algo; afiné la vista y como si fuese una especie de sueño, sentado a los pies de mi cama, la figura de Jacob me observaba fijamente.

Me incorporé torpemente sin dejar de obsérvalo y sin atreverme a abrir la boca. De sus profundos ojos negros, lágrimas de fuego asomaron y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, su rostro era de mármol mientras me miraba fijo, sin atisbos de emociones, sólo las rebeldes lágrimas me indicaban que estaba sufriendo.

Se levantó bruscamente y pude ver sus como sus puños cerrados temblaban a los costados de su cuerpo, intentando contenerse.

—No sé ni para que vine— escupió entre dientes.

—¡Jake! — Chillé intentando detenerlo antes de verlo salir por mi puerta.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —me advirtió girando sobre sí, mirándome con desprecio—Ni siquiera lo intentes—gruñó, volvió a girar y en dos segundos desapareció de mi vista.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé pegada mirando la puerta, esperando inútilmente que su silueta se volviese a asomar por el umbral, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría. El único que apareció fue mi hermano, con una taza de café cargado en sus manos.

—Toma—dijo extendiendo el tazón— Supongo que sería mejor un té de hierbas, pero no tengo—se disculpó con una mueca incómoda.

—El café está perfecto—hablé casi sin voz, tomé un sorbo y mis ojos se volvieron a la puerta, aún esperando un milagro—Pensé que estarías trabajando—murmuré sin perder mi objetivo.

—Avisé que tenía un problema personal… No te iba a dejar sola—confesó dulcemente sentándose a mi lado. No me merecía tanta consideración.

Lo único que cruzó el umbral fue Poly, quien de un salto se subió a la cama y se hizo bolita a mis pies, conciliando el sueño en sólo segundos.

—¿A qué vino? —susurré casi sin voz.

—No sé—confesó—Está perdido, no sabe bien qué quiere, ni qué hacer…él está mal—Sólo pude asentir, era algo que yo ya sabía y aquel deplorable estado era por mi culpa

—Alice llamó hace un rato, está preocupada—me comunicó Jazz, supongo que intentando distraerme—Le dije que te habías ido de viaje, al campo de los abuelos por unos días…— Sólo pude mirarlo sin saber que respuesta esperaba oír.

Al rato se debió aburrir de mi mutismo y me dejó sola llevándose consigo la taza y cerrando la puerta.

Me acomodé en la cama, sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa, cuando estaba volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia del sueño sentí las patitas de Poly sobre mi cuerpo, se acomodó cerca de mi pecho, sin pedir permiso, sin ronronear ni maullar.

Parece que por fin el horrendo gato y yo nos llevaríamos bien, él me brindaba justo lo que necesitaba: calor y silencio, no esperaba respuestas y no preguntaría nada, sólo se acomodó a mi costado y me invitó a dormir con él.

_***03 de Julio del 2006: No me gusta * **_

Estábamos en nuestro bar de costumbre con los amigos de siempre.

La relación entre Alice y mi hermano iba muy bien encaminada, aún no pasaba nada concreto pero sólo con ver cómo Jasper miraba a mi amiga me quedó más que claro el debate interno que sufría, de seguro le complicaba la diferencia de edad, para mi 4 años no era tanto, él con sus 26 años y Alice con sus 22, no era una brecha tan monstruosa, aquí no había pedofilia de por medio ¡Pero cómo hacer que el cabezota de Jasper lo entendiera!

Al menos a Jake y a mí nos había resultado bien, sus 25 y mis 22, no hacían la más mínima diferencia. Pero bueno, mi hermano tenía sus normas internas muy bien marcadas, aunque sabía que al final su corazón le terminaría ganando a su régimen de vida auto impuesto.

Rosalie también nos acompañaba esa noche, de hecho la junta era para celebrar que había conseguido trabajo en una constructora. Después de quejarse un rato por ser la única sin pareja, se fue a la pista de baile con un chico que la sacó a bailar. Se meneaba junto a Alice y Jazz que también intentaban coordinarse, aunque mi hermano no tenía mucho éxito. Él solamente tenía un paso y lo usaba para todo tipo de ritmo, podía estar sonando merengue, reggeton, salsa, onda disco o pachanga y él simplemente se movía de un ladito a otro en pasitos cortos y revolvía sus bracitos, era como ver bailar a un Tiranosaurio Rex.

Yo me encontraba en la barra junto a mi novio, esperando por Edward. Jacob había tenido la genial idea de invitarlo para ver si él y Rose enganchaban, cosa que sabíamos no pasaría, porque en este mes y medio desde su vuelta al país lo habíamos visto al menos con 3 chicas destinas, por semana.

Pero en fin, Jake tenía la esperanza de que su amigo se centrase y dejase ese ritmo de vida tan frenético y superficial que llevaba, básicamente quería que Edward se enamorara para no sentirse tan culpable por no poder acompañarlo en su vieja rutina. La vida de Jacob había cambiado y mi presencia era la causa, ahora que tenía en casa lo que necesitaba ya no se iba de fiesta, borracheras, ni en busca de mujeres junto a su inseparable amigo; cosa que yo sabía que a Edward lo tenía molesto conmigo, no me perdonaba haberle arrebatado a su sombra.

Por lo mismo me hablaba sólo cuando era necesario y creo que desde aquella vez en el aeropuerto nunca nos volvimos a tocar, no era descortés ni grosero conmigo, pero se las ingeniaba para no dirigirse a mí lo máximo posible y cuando lo hacía no me miraba a los ojos, notaba que su mirada se perdía en cualquier otro punto de mi rostro; de seguro no quería que por sus ojos se filtrase el rencor o los celos que me tenía.

Yo tampoco hice esfuerzos porque las cosas cambiasen, no me agradaba el Jacob que afloraba cuando Edward estaba cerca, juntos eran demasiado escandalosos y un tanto superficiales, quizás lo mío era egoísmo o celos, pero estaba segura que ese no era mi Jacob, sino que era algo así como un apéndice lujurioso de Edward Cullen.

Aunque esa extraña distancia también me traía un cierto alivio, así podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentí cuando lo conocí, esa rara ansiedad desconocida y ese pesado nudo que me atacaba la boca del estómago y sobre todo esa frenética mariposa que revoloteaba en mi panza. Esa sensación, realmente incómoda, que invadía mi cuerpo cuando Edward estaba cerca había ido disminuyendo con los días, junto con su distancia, así que si me había ganado su odio o molestia por robarle a su amigo, mejor para mí, ya no tenía la obligación de tenerlo cerca.

—De verdad no lo entiendo, Jake— me quejé— No sé por qué tienes que dejar tu departamento para mudarte junto a Edward. ¿Acaso él no tenía un hermano aquí? ¡Por qué no se va a vivir con él!

—Bella…entiende por favor. Somos amigos desde hace años y desde niños estuvo en nuestros planes tener nuestro departamento de solteros—la sonrisa divertida se le borró al instante de ver mi cara de enfado.

—¡Aquello de solteros me suena a juerga y libertinaje! — chillé molesta, este Edward cada vez me caía peor.

—¡Sabes que yo ya no soy así! —me regañó—Sólo será una temporada, un par de meses, lo más seguro es que en cuanto nos titulemos, Edward vuelva partir de viaje y tú sabes cuales son mis planes una vez tenga mi título— ronroneó sonriendo coquetamente, alivianando el aire y atrayéndome a él por la cintura, quería engatusarme, desviarme del tema y de mi enojo.

Sus planes eran conmigo, la idea era buscar empleo y esperar que yo me titulase al año siguiente, por mientras él juntaba dinero y de ahí… "tan tan tatan"…iglesia, flores, vestido blanco y sonrisas de dentífrico.

— No me convence la idea. Él…él es…—no había una palabra para definirlo— ¿Necesito recordarte como llegó a tu apartamento la semana pasada?¿Necesito recordarte que fue lo que interrumpió? — aún estaba molesta por aquel incidente.

Edward apareció en la puerta del departamento de Jacob total y absolutamente borracho y no era de estos borrachitos simpáticos, ¡**N**o! él era de los escandalosos y jugosos a morir, aparte de ser porfiado y sacar a colación a la madre, la tía, la abuelita y todas las mujeres de la familia de todos sus enemigos, llegó balbuceando incoherencias y totalmente ido, interrumpiendo mi sesión de sexo intenso, no peor aún, ni siquiera la interrumpió si no que la invadió, me dejó a medio camino y al final de la noche Jacob se dedicó a acompañarlo del baño a "nuestra cama" y yo terminé preparando cafecito para que se le pasara la borrachera. ¡Linda noche! Acabé durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados, mientras Jake se levantaba cada cierto tiempo a comprobar si su amigo aún estaba vivo y no se había ahogado con su propio vómito.

—Dale una oportunidad—me rogó —Él no es siempre así—torció la boca, al no creerse eso ni él mismo—Edward no es lo que aparenta, su comportamiento a veces obedece a un intento de evadir ciertas cosas de su vida—explicó.

—Tú lo has dicho, "ciertas cosas" ¡no todas! Es que amor, entiéndeme tú a mí. Si te vas a vivir con él… ¿Dónde quedo yo? — mi actitud era infantil, lo asumo.

Jacob agrando esa hermosa sonrisa condescendiente al entender los celos que despertaba Edward en mí, me tomó por la mejilla y me acercó a él para darme un dulce beso.

—Tú siempre serás lo primero, Bella—juró antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

—¿Y su hermano? — pregunté una vez que nos separamos, no había forma de hacerme creer que lo de que vivieran juntos era una buena idea.

—Emmett. Bueno él viaja bastante, no tiene una casa fija, por lo mismo Edward compró hace unos días un departamentito y obvio, su hermano tendrá su habitación para cuando este en la ciudad. Bella—suspiró— Edward no es de a los que se les da bien estar solo, necesita compañía— Bien, eso explicaba porque nunca se le veía solo, siempre andaba con una nueva siliconada.

—Ósea, que ahora en vez de dos serán tres en un departamento—no era pregunta sino conclusión.

Eso cambiaba nuestro estilo de vida rotundamente. Yo solía pasar más tiempo en el departamento de Jacob que en mi propia casa. Claro, Renée y Charlie juraban que estaba con Alice o en la casa de Jasper, quizás intuían la verdad pero preferían hacerse los desentendidos.

— Tienes conciencia de que tú…y…yo….nosotros. ¡Dios! —volví a chillar molesta y Jacob frunció el ceño al entender a que me refería.

Como sería nuestra vida con dos desconocidos-para mí- de por medio. Tendría que andar atenta en todo momento, no podría pasearme tranquila sólo con la camisa de Jake en mi cuerpo, peor aún no sé si soportaría las miradas acusadoras de esos chicos cada vez que entrase al cuarto de mi novio, tendría hasta que controlar mi voz, mis jadeos y gemidos, todo porque en el cuarto de al lado estarían escuchando. Al final sería como si yo me mudase con dos desconocidos con malos hábitos.

—Sólo serán unos meses. Estoy seguro que Emmett y tú se llevaran de maravilla… y con Edward, date la oportunidad de conocerlo, es más de lo que aparenta ser.

Yo negaba efusivamente con la cabeza, no quería, no me gustaba la idea y no me interesaba conocer a Edward, me daba susto que las palabras de Jacob fuesen ciertas y al final el cachito de odio que le tenía se esfumara al ver que sólo había sido una mala primera impresión. No quería que las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaban en mí volviesen, no sabía si podría controlarlas.

Jacob y yo seguimos debatiendo el tema sin llegar a un punto medio. La idea no me gustaba y eso no cambiaria, y para mi mala fortuna Jacob tampoco cedería, sentía que vivir un par de meses con su amigo de años no haría mal alguno, aparte según decía, era lo mínimo que le debía luego de todos los cambios.

Jacob siguió bebiendo su cerveza en silencio y yo hice lo mismo con mi margarita. El silencio reino por minutos, yo estaba molesta y no me esforzaba en disimularlo, me sacaba de quicio que Jake pusiera a Edward por sobre mí.

Al final Jake también se terminó molestando con mi terquedad.

—No te puedes comportar como una niña caprichosa cada vez que las cosas no son como a ti te gustan— me recriminó.

—Lo que ves es lo que hay— intenté decir entre dientes. ¿Caprichosa? Tal vez, pero simplemente quería a Jacob para mí sola y a Edward lo más lejos posible de nosotros.

Al rato llegó Rosalie como ángel caído del cielo a rescatarme, se sentó a mi lado y me dio la excusa perfecta para disimuladamente darle la espalda a Jake y distraerme con la conversación.

—Bombom a la vista—anunció mi rubia amiga clavando sus ojos celestes tras mi hombro— A ese me lo como con ropa y todo—dijo sugerentemente, demasiado hormonal.

—Querrás decir… descerebrado a la vista—susurré bajito al comprobar que su objetivo era el mismísimo Edward, que avanzaba directo hacía nosotros entre el gentío.

Se veía irresistible, hay que reconocerlo, venía vestido completamente de negro, pero eso sólo logró incrementar mi enojo y convencerme de que tenerlo cerca no sería bueno, nada bueno.

—¡Viene hacía acá! — avisó emocionada, pareciendo presidenta del fans club de "_Edward_ _Cullen_ _forever_"

—¡Uf, sí! ¡ Hurra! ¡Qué suerte la mía! ¿Hacemos la ola? —ironicé, al tiempo que Jake se levantaba de su banca para saludar a su amigo.

—Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que te he traído—anunció Edward a Jake, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarme a mí o a presentarse a Rosalie, a quien ya le corría la baba por la boca luego de escuchar aquella voz tan perfecta—¡Emmett! — Gritó y se hizo a un lado mientras un hombre gigante, se asomaba tras él y de un segundo a otro Jacob y Emmett se fundieron en otro de esos escandalosos abrazos masculinos de macho alfa peludo y hediondo.

La imagen me causó gracia, Emmett era un mutante, le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a mi novio que de por sí era altísimo, su cuerpo ancho, casi robusto, musculoso y trabajado; de pelo negro, piel clara y ojos verdes igual a su hermano, se notaba que cuerpo y mente estaban un tanto desproporcionadas en este hombre, por la forma en que se abrazaron me hizo recordar cuando Jasper intentaba aplicarme alguna de las llaves que veía en tv de la "_WWF"_. Allí estaban esos dos hombre que se suponían maduros, abrazados dando saltitos como chicas felices y yo no pude más que carcajearme del espectáculo.

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos intentar controlar un poco mi ataque de risa, justo en ese instante Edward entró en el campo de mi visión, más bien su sonrisa perfecta se convirtió en el blanco de disparo, captando toda mi atención. Al parecer la escena que yo observaba hasta hace un segundo atrás le había causado la misma gracia que a mí y observaba entre risas a esos toscos hombres comportándose como niños.

Yo me hundí absorbiendo la linda imagen que Edward proyectaba al sonreír, su alegría tan natural que me mostrar otra cara de él, la de un hombre con sentimientos sensatos y simples.

No logré disimular mi cara de estúpida cuando él me pilló comiéndomelo con los ojos y se me quedó mirando fijamente, como no lo había hecho nunca, el brillo en sus ojos verdes fue evidente incluso con la distancia que nos separaba y esa sonrisa esquinada, tan arrebatadora y perfecta era exclusivamente para mí. Porque algo dentro me decía que esa nueva chispa de alegría no se debía a la imagen de su hermano y su amigo, sino era una respuesta a mi actuar.

Rápidamente bajé la vista y la clavé en mis manos, la maldita mariposa había vuelto a revolotear sin permiso alguno.

—¿Quiénes son? — Rose me preguntó al oído, dándome un nuevo salvavidas.

—Edward y Emmett Cullen, los primos de Alice y los mejores amigos de Jacob.

El usar el plural me libraba de agregar en la definición de Edward que también era mi obsesión personal de un tiempo a esta parte y que eso me traía con los nervios de punta.

Cuando volví a mirar en la dirección de mi novio, el trío se encontraba conversando animadamente, por un segundo dudé si lo que acababa de suceder había sido real, pues Edward mostraba todas las señales de seguir comportándose como si yo no estuviese presente.

Luego de las presentaciones oportunas, ya con Jasper y Alice acompañándonos, la conversación se volvió bastante amena. Jacob no se había equivocado Emmett era un chiste con pies, un amor de persona y con una ingenuidad infantil que hacía casi imposible pensar que tenía los mismos 26 años que mi hermano, la madurez en él no hacía acto de presencia.

Noté que de vez en cuando dirigía una que otra miradita en dirección a Rose, pero mi amiga ni se enteró, porque estaba enfocada en Edward y en sus prominentes pectorales.

—Vamos a bailar— chilló Alice ya empujándome hacia la pista; los hombre se habían puesto en el plan "hablemos de fútbol para que las mujeres se aburran", cosa que a mí no me molestaba, pero a las chicas sí.

Cuando ya llevábamos un par de canciones, aparecieron Jasper y Emmett, obviamente mi hermano sacó a Alice-no hay nada más aburrido que bailar con el hermano- y yo me quedé con Emmett, que pese a ser un hombre tan grande coordinaba bastante bien los pies y me sorprendió cuando al sonar una canción rápida, él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en hacerme girar, me alegró la compleja noche y al final me descubrí riendo con naturalidad ante su espontaneidad.

Este chico era un dulce, era como un oso cariñosito y no tardamos en congeniar, aunque su sentido del humor necesitaba un ajuste y un poco de filtro, sólo en tres minutos se desubicó una que otra vez.

Pasé a chocar con las personas que bailaban a nuestro lado y cuando dirigí una mirada de disculpas me encontré con que se trataba de Edward y Rose, una incomodidad dolorosa se posicionó en mi estómago, la cercanía entre ellos, los coqueteos de ella y la gran disposición de él hicieron que un nuevo fuego se acentuara en el enojo que ya traía acumulado.

Rosalie se merecía algo mejor, alguien más sano o al menos más estable- intenté convencerme que a aquella idea obedecía el peso que me apretaba el pecho.

A Emmett tampoco le pasó por alto aquella imagen y desde que la vio su baile ya no fluyó con la misma concentración o naturalidad. Observé como su cara, más bien en sus cejas y boca se formaban distintas muecas dirigidas a su hermano, hasta que recibió alguna respuesta que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta si cambiamos? —dijo haciendo alusión al intercambio de parejas.

No alcancé a decir nada cuando ya tenía a Edward frente a mí, mientras Rose hacía una mueca de disgusto y Emmett sonreía ganador moviendo las caderas.

—¿Es imaginación mía o no te caigo muy bien? —preguntó Edward luego de unos minutos que llevábamos bailando en silencio, sin movernos de nuestros lugares y donde yo me esforzaba en mantener la vista fija en mis pies que súbitamente se volvieron ambos izquierdos.

—Ni bien, ni mal. Simplemente no me caes—respondí lo más segura que pude sin perderme en sus ojos.

Él rió divertido ante mi brusquedad.

—Te caigo mal —no fue una pregunta, simplemente lo confirmó a la vez que soltaba una suave carcajada, como si le hubiese encantado mi respuesta—¿Al menos puedo saber por qué?

—No me gusta el Jake que aflora cuando está contigo— respondí con sinceridad, para que entendiese el punto. Aunque esa era sólo parte de la verdad.

—Mmm eso ya lo había odio antes—murmuró pensativo, pero aún con la burla en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? El que sacas un Jacob diferente—la soberbia era una buena arma de defensa.

—Algo así, no eres la primera en decir que saco lo peor de las personas, es una de mis virtudes—Sonrió triunfante y yo lo odié con todo mi ser.

Era un idiota arrogante y vanidoso. Detesté ese gesto petulante, como si disfrutase burlarse del mundo —¿Te habían dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando te enojas? — preguntó descolorándome totalmente

—¿Y a ti te han dicho que a veces te comportas como un retardado mental? — grité aún más molesta. Pero no se enojó, al contrario la diversión en su rostro aumentó.

Esquivé su mirada y busqué a Alice y Jazz entre el tumulto para distraerme y bajar mi enojo, que si ya por la breve discusión con Jake era grande, ahora que este idiota intentaba burlarse de mí estaba a punto de explotar.

—No lo entiendo— su voz sonó cercana y al girar mi rostro me encontré con él peligrosamente cerca—Nunca esperé encontrarme con alguien como tu… no lo entiendo—murmuró absolutamente serio y con gesto de desconcierto, su mirada recorría todo mi rostro como si intentase encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas en algún poro de mi piel.

—¿Te fumaste algo? —fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió en mi defensa, pero él hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y siguió con la misma extraña actitud.

—Cuando Jacob me contó que se había enamorado pensé que era broma. No le di más de unas semanas para que volviese a la normalidad… si lo hubieras conocido—otra sonrisa picara asomó en sus labios y no quise ni imaginar que tipo de recuerdos estaba trayendo al presente—Pero luego, con el tiempo noté que las cosas iban más en serio, algo realmente imposible tratándose de él. Y cuando te conocí, sinceramente no te encontré gran cosa—esbozó un educado gesto de disculpas ¡Perfecto me acababa de llamar fea! — no entendía que podía ver en ti, como para cambiar tanto. Ya no es ni la sombra de chico que dejé hace unos años… Pero ahora logro ver que tienes algo, un "no sé qué" te convierte en una mujer envolvente, atrayente…—dejó la frase a medias y acercó su rostro más al mío.

Yo estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, sus palabras corrían por mi mente sin poder darle algún sentido útil, no lograba hilar respuestas ni juntar fuerzas para alejarlo, sus profundos ojos verdes me habían hipnotizado y la maldita mariposa se había multiplicado por mil haciendo mi cuerpo un nido de nervios.

—Ni te imaginas lo duro que es mirarte sin poder besarte— Murmuró muy, muy, muy cerca de mí y el aire de su aliento golpeó mi rostro, era un olor exquisito, embriagador.

Escapé de su mirada y cometí el grandísimo error de fijarla en sus labios, una fuente carnosa que me invitaba a probarlos e impacientes por mi inmovilidad se acercaban en busca de los míos.

—¿Qué mierda intentas? — Un jirón de cordura me ayudó a ver la estupidez en la que estaba a punto de cometer. Puse mis brazos sobre su pecho y lo empujé para que se alejase, pasé por alto las nuevas corrientes que me invadieron cuando nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto. Edward se dejó empujar y me miró divertido, de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona asomó en su cara.

—Estuviste a punto de caer—por el tono de su voz capté que esto era un juego, un desafío, me estaba poniendo a prueba—Lo sabía… no eres tan especial como Jake cree. Ninguna mujer lo es—escupió entre dientes

— ¡Tú de verdad necesitas terapia, estás enfermo!— Grité. Este hombre lograba hacerme pasar por mil estados de ánimo en sólo unos cuantos minutos—No sé qué pretendes probar, ni por qué, pero una cosa quiero que te quede en claro— le amenacé con el dedo —yo nunca haría algo que hiriese a Jacob, él es lo más importante en mi vida, lo que más amo y lo que más me importa—dije tajante ante su cara de incredulidad—Y no estuve a punto de caer— crucé los brazos para hacer parecer mi postura más segura— No le llegas ni a los talones a Jake y yo no soy tan idiota como para cambiar oro por mierda.

Su cara evidenció el efecto de la puñalada, su mirada se tornó más oscura y amenazante, avivé el incipiente odio que él podría estar sintiendo, ahora era un hecho oficial. Edward Cullen me odiaba.

Sus labios se levantaron, pero sus dientes aún seguían juntos, de seguro lo que vendría sería algún insulto, pero justo cuando parecía que estaba listo para matarme Jacob apareció a nuestro lado.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó mirando a su amigo.

Su timidez se debía a la discusión que había tenido conmigo hace unos instantes, su cara de perrito arrepentido al mirarme confirmó que venía en son de paz, quería arreglar las cosas, Jake y yo nunca habíamos podido pasar de más de un día estando enojados, siempre terminábamos corriendo en busca del otro.

El actuar de Jacob pareció irritar más a Edward, que de inmediato cedió su lugar a mi novio.

—Nunca digas nunca, Bella— murmuró amenazante cerca de mi oído, con su maldita sonrisa liviana antes de irse.

Jacob no se percató y se limitó a posicionar una de sus manos en mi baja espalda acercándome a su pecho.

—No me gusta que discutamos— dijo en un murmullo dulce y lastimero mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz.

—A mí tampoco—me abracé a su pecho en busca de la tranquilidad que siempre me brindaba.

Aún seguía aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar con Edward, pero al menos mi mente ya era capaz de alertarme de lo realmente peligroso que era para mí y para mi relación.

—Dame tres meses, mi vida—volvió sobre el tema en discordia, pero esta vez ya no se imponía, sino que estaba dispuesto a negociar.

Me hizo sentir mal el hecho de que me estuviese pidiendo permiso, lo que yo más amaba de él era su iniciativa y ahora me sentía como la bruja de la película sometiendo al príncipe voluble. Asentí, dando algo así como mi aprobación y Jake más aliviado hundió su rostro en mi cuello y deposito varios besos.

No sabía hasta que punto llevaría Edward su amenaza, pero si tenía en claro que no me ganaría. Podía ser un hombre encantador, guapo y deslumbrante, pero como persona, su alma, era una mancha oscura y envidiosa. Y yo no dejaría que contaminase a Jacob, ni que me utilizase a mí para probar sus malditas hipótesis.

* * *

><p>Gracias por pasar y comentar... son las mejores<p>

_*WWF: programa televisivo de lucha libre_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_Eri gracias por la infinita paciencia... _

_Gracias a todas por pasar, su apoyo es demasiado importante, gracias por cada palabra..._

**Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando te sacas la lotería**

* * *

><p>La sensación de seguridad es algo que no somos capaces de valorar hasta que la vemos pender de un hilo. Entonces, ¿Cómo la retenemos?<p>

_*16 de Octubre del 2006: Caras vemos…*_

—Edward déjame pasar… por favor— pedí tranquilamente mientras él obstruía la salida con su helena anatomía.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —sonrió perverso.

—Las gracias—hablé cortante.

Me miró pensativo, mientras se adentraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta apoyando su espalda sobre esta, dejándonos encerrados en la pequeña cocina del recién estrenado departamento de mi novio, Emmett y él.

—Por favor, Edward termina el jueguito. Todos están allí afuera esperando por las palomitas—señalé el tazón en mis manos.

Se acercó a mí lenta y seductoramente, tomando el tazón y dejándolo sobre la encimera, aproveché el espacio y me dirigí a la puerta escapando, no alcancé a girar el pomo cuando una de sus manos pasó por el lado de mi cabeza y se afirmó en la puerta, la otra se cruzó por mi estómago y de un ágil movimiento me giró, dejándome acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir intentando seducirme como llevas haciéndolo desde hace un par de semanas? y todas con el mismo resultado, si es que lo has olvidado—había aprendido a defenderme de este tipo de encerronas, ya podía dominar mis instintos y lanzar respuestas frías y secas, pues yo sabía como terminaban estos encuentros, Edward nunca lograba su cometido.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde—murmuró divertido, mientras alzaba un dedo y comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla desatando las corrientes eléctricas que por más que intentaba no podía controlar. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, siempre se quedaba en acercase o sujetar un costado de mi cintura.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Jake? Se supone que eres su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. ¡Y mírate! Intentando traicionarlo con su mujer ¡Qué bonito! —reí.

—Yo no intento engañarlo, Bella—repuso con calma—al contrario, quiero hacerle el favor, quiero que vea la clase de "mujer" que tiene a su lado, que vea lo ciego y absurdo que está al creer que eres especial, única y pura, que vea que no eres un ángel como él suele llamarte, que eres sólo una mujer más, de carne y hueso… y con sangre por las venas—soltó un par de carajadas haciendo que su aliento embriagador me mareara— Él confía mucho en ti ¿sabes? —preguntó aún con su dedo de ocioso descendiendo por mi cuello con extrema lentitud siguiéndolo con la mirada—Él sabe muy bien como soy yo con respecto a las mujeres—se explicó malicioso—y aún así no muestra ni la más mínima aprensión en dejarte a solas conmigo en diversas situaciones— Concluyó.

Tenía razón, no habían sido pocas las veces que Jake me había dejado sola en este departamento sabiendo que Edward estaba cerca. De todos modos nunca paso nada, nunca me molestó, salvo un par de comentarios, más bien, invitaciones sexuales que me había realizado, mas en tono de broma no esperando que cayese en sus redes realmente y el resto del tiempo me ignoraba como si yo fuese la mujer invisible.

Edward siempre escogía situaciones en que Jacob o cualquiera de nuestros amigos estuviese rondando para hacerme este tipo de torturas, supongo que su misión era que nos descubrieran.

—Bueno, también que el factor de que él que sea mi mejor amigo trae consigo que yo he de respetar a su mujer—comentó sarcástico—Pero de todos modos no debería estar tan seguro—esquinó esa sonrisa soberbia y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, la amenaza de lujuria brillaba en sus ojos—Por lo mismo, debe confiar más en ti que en mí, eso es seguro… aunque algo que tal vez él no ha considerado es que la carne es débil después de todo ¿no crees? — su dedo descendió por mi clavícula y amenazó con adentrarse por mi escote rumbo al espacio entre mis pechos.

Su rostro se inclinó más sobre mí, por el espacio entre mis labios se colaba su aliento y noté nuestras bocas a escasa distancia. Nunca me había sentido tan perdida.

Emociones contradictorias agolpaban mi mente, por un lado quería que me besara de una vez, que dejase de torturarme y acabara con su juego macabro, declarándose el ganador absoluto; pero por otro, el lado de conciencia mayor, sabía que debía alejarlo, que esto no tenía sentido por que simplemente él no sentía ni una milésima de las sensaciones únicas que corrían mi cuerpo cuando él se acercaba.

Era un juego, su maldito juego y si la que quería ganar era yo debía aprender a jugarlo también. Jacob, no podía olvidarme de Jacob, el amor que sentía por él debía ser superior a esta maldita atracción que Edward despertaba en mí.

—Ten cuidado Edward Cullen—murmuré sobre su boca, sometiendo la sensación del roce exquisito de nuestros labios—Muchas veces el cazador puede terminar siendo cazado—puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

Su gesto se descolocó unos instantes, era la primera vez que en vez de insultarlo o golpearlo le seguía el juego y eso lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó confuso y molesto, me alejé de él y aparentando calma y control volví a tomar el bol de palomitas antes de contestar.

—Lo que has entendido… No me hago responsable si al final de este jueguito terminas irremediable y perdidamente enamorando de mí, lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo—me encogí de hombros y no pude esconder una sonrisa al ver su rostro de absoluto desconcierto.

Comencé a avanzar y lo esquivé, cuando ya tenía la puerta a medio abrir volví a sentir su agarre en mi cintura. Sentí su pecho apoyarse en mi espalda y el aire de su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

—¿Segura que no soy de tu tipo? —susurró sensualmente a mi oído y luego le dio un pequeño mordisco a mi lóbulo.

La sangre se agolpó en mi corazón, quien comenzó a latir frenético. Su mano en mi cintura ardía. No podía verle el rostro, pero aseguraría que a él este contacto también lo había golpeado más de lo presupuestado.

La imagen de Jacob paso por mi mente y me salvó de cometer una locura.

—Segura—salió en un hilo de voz, me aclaré la garganta y él rió en mi oído—No me gustan las alimañas traicioneras—noté como su cuerpo se tenso—Prefiero los hombres de verdad, como Jacob. Tú no eres ni la mitad de hombre que él es y nunca podrás serlo— de un fuerte tirón me zafé de su agarre y retomé mi camino.

Nuevamente me volvió a retener, posando su mano en mi brazo y empujándome, haciendo que unas cuantas palomitas de maíz volaran al suelo.

—¿De verdad quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que puedo llegar a ser? —volvió a empujarme un poco más, casi pegándome a su pecho, pero para mi suerte el gran bol lo impidió. Me miró con prepotencia y recelo, y yo le dediqué mi mejor mirada asesina.

—¿Estás cosechando el maíz, que demoras tanto con esas palomitas? — la fuerte voz de Emmett irrumpió en la estrecha cocina y me dejó con la respuesta que tenía preparada para Edward en los labios.

Sin disimulo giré el brazo para soltarme del fuerte y posesivo agarre que Edward ejercía sobre mi brazo. De reojo vi a Emmett parar en seco ante el cuadro que acababa de presenciar. Edward me regaló una más de sus lindas miradas de desprecio y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación, pasando por el lado de su hermano sin siquiera mirarlo.

No pude evitar soltar un pesado suspiro de alivio. Miré a Emmett con miedo a lo que iba a encontrar en su rostro, pero para mi sorpresa su mirada en vez de ser severa o enjuiciadora, fue compasiva; dio dos pasos y volvió cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿No me digas que es lo que creo que es? — preguntó alterado y haciendo sus palabras difíciles de entender.

—Eso depende de lo que creas que crees que es—me enredé yo también.

—¿Te está acosando, verdad? — aunque el tono fue en pregunta, me sonó más como una afirmación.

—Se empeña en probar que no soy buena para Jacob, quiere que lo engañe—reconocí demasiado avergonzada.

—Ten cuidado, Bella— me advirtió realmente serio, lo miré sin entender nada y él soltó un suspiro entre una risita—Nuestra vida, nuestra infancia no fue fácil, ni feliz—frunció el ceño y yo le pedí a gritos con los ojos que explicase a que se refería—Él no confía en las mujeres, no creo que sea nada personal contigo, más bien es con el género en sí. Por otro lado está Jacob. Ellos son amigos hace demasiados años, prácticamente crecieron juntos y aunque Edward no se de cuenta siempre ha existido una especie de competencia entre ellos. Es como una guerra fría—comentó divertido, me miró y al ver que a mí no me hizo gracia la comparación volvió a ponerse serio, eso sí me causó gracia y solté una débil risa—En el colegio competían por quién sacaba mejor promedio, quien se destacaba mas en actividades extraescolares y en deportes, la mayoría de las veces solía ganar Edward; luego cuando fueron más grandes entraron ha estudiar lo mismo, allí siguieron competiendo por cual se destacaba más… al parecer esa también la ganó Edward cuando obtuvo la beca al extranjero, aunque recibió una que otra ayudita—Emmett me guiñó el ojo haciendo entender los hilos familiares de por medio—Con respecto a las mujeres también compitieron, las chicas eran como trofeos, nunca nada serio y como novedad Edward también ganaba, aunque no por mucha diferencia, Jacob tenía sus masas de chicas siguiéndole el rastro… Sólo hay algo en lo que Jake ha sido superior a Edward toda su vida y justamente eso es lo que más atormenta a mi hermano, pues sabe que en eso no puede competir— su rostro se volvió súbitamente triste.

—-¿En qué cosa? — pregunté intrigada.

—Amor— volvió a cerrar la boca.

—Una novia prefirió a Jacob en vez de Edward y eso dejó a tu hermano con el corazón destrozado y desde ese entonces odia a todas las mujeres—dejé salir mi conclusión de forma incrédula y altanera.

—Ojalá fuese algo tan simple como eso—comentó casi para si mismo mientras clavaba la mirada en sus pies y renegaba con la cabeza, antes de alzarla y volver a mirarme—Bella… ¿tú conoces a la familia de Jacob? —asentí—¿Cómo son?

—Amables, simpáticos, personas con muchos valores, honestas y trabajadoras… son una familia encantadora y acogedora. Se ve que se quieren mucho—sonreí al recordar a aquellas personas.

—Exactamente eso es, Bella. Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada así… Por esa razón Jacob siempre fue superior a Edward, él siempre tuvo un entorno amoroso y preocupado por él. Nosotros nos criamos prácticamente solos, claro, teníamos a Tío Carlisle y Tía Esme, a Alice— una sombra dolorosa cruzó sus ojos y de nuevo su voz desapareció. No me atreví a preguntar que era aquello tan doloroso que les había pasado.

—¿Jacob lo sabe?... lo de la competencia.

—Sí, claro que lo sabe—volvió a sonreír— Por eso se esforzaba tanto en superar a Edward en clases y esas cosas. Podríamos decir que es una competencia sana, ninguno le desea mal al otro, sólo intentan superarse, sin pisotearse ni boicotearse entre sí para lograrlo.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? ¿Acaso Edward no quiere que Jacob tenga una relación estable antes que él? —pregunté intentando encontrar mi papel en esta historia. Emmett negó efusivamente.

—Al contrario, lo que Edward quiere es lo que tú y Jake tienen.

—¿Quiere algo conmigo? — chillé impactada. Emmett rió ante mí sobre reacción.

—No, eres guapísima pero no te quiere a ti en particular ¿O eso creo? —se rascó la cabeza confuso—Lo que quiero decir, es que… quizás tu no te des cuenta Bella, porque no conociste al Jacob anterior, pero cuando dicen que él cambio del cielo a la tierra, es realmente así. Verlos a ustedes dos juntos, tan felices, cómplices, tan amigos y tan compenetrados, despierta la envidia de cualquiera que esté soltero— su labio inferior sobresalió en un dulce puchero y yo volví a reír. Emmett podía estar dando el último adiós en un funeral, pero aún así lograba sacar alguna que otra carcajada— Ni yo soy capaz de imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para Edward ver aquello y saber que no puede competir… Saber que Jacob lo supera con creces, que en este ámbito él vuelve a ganar y saber que lo más probable es que él nunca llegue a tener una relación estable y honesta como la de ustedes.

—¡Por eso quiere que terminemos. Para así él no sentirse tan miserable! ¡Para que Jacob no gane! —Grité molesta. Nunca pensé que Edward pudiese ser un ser tan egoísta y envidioso como para hacerle mal a su amigo sólo por no poder ganarle en esto.

—¡No! — se apresuró a decir—No quiere dañarlo, de verdad. Edward quiere realmente a Jacob. Lo que él intenta es probar que tú no eres tan…—removió los labios buscando la respuesta.

—Buena, noble….intenta probar que yo no soy tan especial— concluí su frase con las palabras que Edward me había dicho hace unos instantes.

—Eso mismo—sonrió aliviado—Quiere demostrar la relación entre tú y Jacob no es tan perfecta y mágica… Pero eso tiene que ver con su resentimiento con las mujeres y no es un tema que quiera tocar—se excusó.

—No importa, Em. Gracias por aclararme un poco las cosas—le sonreí a mi amigo— tendré mas cuidado ahora que sé a que atenerme. Tendrá que aburrirse luego ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Bells. Yo estaré atento y si es necesario lo golpeo para que termine con esa actitud. Unos buenos golpes no le vendrían mal para que sus neuronas volvieran a hacer conexión— no estaba de broma, su rostro serio indicaba que de verdad pensaba hacerlo.

Luego de eso me regaló uno de sus abrazos de oso, un contacto cariñoso que me relajó y me inspiró confianza.

Llegué a la sala riendo de Emmett, quien traía puesto en cada agujero de su nariz una palomita.

Me acomodé al lado de mi novio en el sofá principal, frente a nosotros estaban Alice y Emmett revisando una pila de Cd`s de los 90`. Mientras que Edward los observaba con el gesto serio desde uno de los costados, sobre un mini sofá individual.

De pronto en el equipo de música comenzó a sonar un tema de los _Backstreet Boys,_ lo mas chistoso no era que todos nos supiéramos la letra de la canción, sino que Emmett y Jake se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recrear la coreografía.

Luego de tironear a Edward lograron incorpóralo a medias a su bailecito. Alice y yo nos sujetábamos la panza de tanta risa, tiradas sobre el sofá. Pero al rato nos unimos a la improvisada fiesta saltando sobre los sofás.

La noche siguió tranquila entre bailecitos y las bromas de Emmett. Edward no se me volvió a acercar, de vez en vez lo notaba pensativo, pero no sé si se debía a mi palabras o al hecho de que Emmett se hubiera percatado de la situación. Prefería no prestarle atención y agradecí cuando luego de unas horas se fue de fiesta, no sin antes avisar que no sabía cuando volvería porque una rubia lo estaría esperando y que él se encargaría de enseñarle lo que era un hombre de verdad. Indirecta que yo hubiese entendido sin necesitar la mirada que me envió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo me sentía más tranquila, el poder compartir mi calvario con alguien alivianaba la carga, al menos sabía que podía contar con Emmett, aunque me extrañaba que se pusiera de mi lado en vez del de su hermano.

¿De verdad Edward era tan malo como él mismo decía?

Ahora sabía que había algo que ya no tenía… la seguridad se había esfumado en el instante que mis emociones titubearon bajo la influencia de Edward y sabía que no las recuperaría.

_*11 de Diciembre del 2006: Entre el deber y el querer… ¿Quién gana?*_

—¿De dónde vienes, cariño? — preguntó Renée en cuanto puse un pie dentro de casa.

Por mi vestimenta deportiva la respuesta era obvia, como también sabía quien me había acompañado.

—De correr por el parque, con Rose—expliqué de todos modos, no le di atención a la mueca de descontento que mostró mi madre y subí las escaleras rápido rumbo a mi cuarto.

—Apresúrate para que nos acompañes al desayuno— gritó a la vez que yo cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Luego de una reparadora ducha tibia, me vestí con mis ropas habituales y bajé a desayunar junto a mis padres. Yo ya había comido algo con Rose, por lo que me limité a servirme un té junto a dos galletas livianas.

—Y esta niñita… Rose— habló Renée sin disimular el desagrado— ¿Qué esta haciendo de su vida? ¿Sigue viviendo sola o ya metió a un hombre a su departamento?-

No era algo nuevo la aversión que Renée sentía por Rosalie, apenas la conocía, pero el hecho de que una chica guapa, fuese independiente, viviese sola en una gran cuidad y que fuese exitosa, era sinónimo de libertinaje para ella.

Mi madre juraba que todo lo que Rose conseguía no era por su esfuerzo, sino por su belleza y sus "truquitos". Claro, que Rosalie no era ninguna santa, pero tampoco era mojigata y nunca se había echo la inocente frente a mi familia. Aparte, Renée la consideraba una "mala influencia" para mí y conociendo como conocía a mi santa madre sabía que su recelo obedecía no sólo a que mi amiga fuese un poquitin alegre con respecto a los novios, sino también a la humilde situación económica de su familia.

Actitud opuesta con respecto a Alice, nunca hizo ningún comentario, ni puso en tela de juicio su virtud, ni cuando supo que ella andaba rondando a su hijo mayor, al contrario, sus ojos evidenciaban cierta esperanza, aunque de su boca no salía ni una palabra. Un ejemplo claro de cuando el dinero es más fuerte que la fe.

Para Renée la religión era la base de su vida, más bien las normas religiosas eran fundamentales en todo ámbito, aunque ella las manipulaba y existían ciertas concesiones. Mi hermano podía ser la excepción, con él si podía dejar pasar algún desliz, como el saber que él ya había estado con más de una mujer de manera íntima. Una verdadera hipocresía según mi opinión que obedecía más al machismo con el que había crecido que a alguna idea personal, para ella al hombre se le permitían algunas cosas, pues… era "hombre", en cambio yo…

Mi madre aplicaba las normas en todo su esplendor con su única hija, aún recuerdo las eternas tardes de verano encerrada rezando el rosario mientras escuchaba las risas de los niños jugando en la calle; pero de un tiempo a esta altura había relajado bastante su yugo.

Renée no era tonta, ella intuía que "la flor de su hija ya había sido entregada", pero como hablábamos de Jacob Black, el hijo del dueño de la gran cadena de automotoras, las cosas eran distintas y ella actuaba con total desentendimiento, fingiendo pensar que luego de años de relación todavía nos conformábamos con andar tomaditos de la mano. A cada quien su cada cual y si ella era feliz creyendo que yo me creía su mojigatería y si eso la ayudaba a dormir bien cada noche luego de elevar sus plegarias al cielo, allá ella. ¡Insisto, todo llevado al extremo es nocivo!

—Rosalie esta muy bien, Mamá— expliqué sonriendo— Encontró un muy buen trabajo, le pagan bastante bien y ha logrado ahorrar mucho. Y todavía vive sola, pero…—la explicación se me quedó en la garganta junto con los recuerdos de las palabras de mi amiga esta mañana—Está conociendo a alguien—dije mientras la sonrisa se esfumaba.

—¿A quién? — preguntó de puro entrometida. Miré a mi padre, pero Charlie estaba más interesado en el área deportiva del periódico que del desayuno en sí.

—Estás saliendo con un amigo de Jacob… no lo conoces y aún no es nada importante— no supe por que había soltado tanto la lengua, tal vez porque no podía con el ácido que me bailaba en la garganta desde las palabras de Rosalie

_Flash-Back _

—_¡Detente Rose! — grité cuando mi amiga me llevaba casi un metro de distancia, aminoró el ritmo y pude alcanzara—¡Dios! Ten piedad, no todos tenemos la misma resistencia física—la regañé jadeando._

—_Es que últimamente me he estado esforzando en mejorarla— rió divertida._

—_Hum, ¿Por qué será que aquel esfuerzo me huele a sexo candente y desenfrenado?— me burlé_

—_¿Tanto se me nota? —rió orgullosa_

—_¿Lo conozco? — pregunté demasiado intrigada, ella asistió con la cabeza sin borrar esa gran sonrisa._

—_Gracias a ti lo conocí… más bien le debería dar las gracias a Jacob._

—_¡Emmett! —chillé contenta luego de revisar mi lista de hombre que pudiese conocer Rose mentalmente._

—_¡No—gritó casi insultada— Pero estás cerca, muy cerca—Entonces todas las piezas encajaron._

—_¿Edward? —por suerte el terror no se evidenció en mi tono, pero si en mi voz. Ella simplemente me guiñó el ojo y retomó su carrera._

_Claro, Rose era la rubia a la que él se había referido en más de una ocasión, Rosalie era la chica a la quien Edward le enseñaba su masculinidad. ¡Dios!_

_Volví a trotar y alcancé a Rosalie, pero no supe que decir, me limité a correr a su lado y al rato estábamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa. No insistí en el tema, pero la imagen de ellos juntos se filtraba por mi mente una, otra y otra vez más, y la odiaba, detestaba pensar en ellos dos juntos, pero no era sólo por que quería algo mejor y más estable mentalmente para mi amiga, sino que, el sólo pensar en Edward con alguna mujer me removía las entrañas hasta provocarme náuseas. _

_Mío… murmuró una vocecita en mi cabeza. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡No! Sacudí la cabeza con todas mis ganas y eché la palabrita de mi mente, tomé aire y volví a correr con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que las piernas se me entumieron._

_Fin Flash Back._

Luego del desayuno me encerré en mi cuarto y me encargué de mis estudios, pero para mi mala suerte terminé pronto, las clases estaban flojas, lo que me dejaba con un poco más de tiempo y sólo con un par de exámenes por delante.

Luego de uno de los típicos silenciosos almuerzos familiares, sin Jasper presente; me excusé inventando que debía juntarme con Alice y partí rumbo al departamento de Jacob… Edward y Emmett.

No quería encontrarme con Edward, pero sabía que no se aparecería por el lugar al menos no por la tarde, al igual que Jacob ya estaban terminando su carrera, sólo les quedaban un par de semanas de práctica en un hospital y de ahí su examen de título, por lo mismo sus horarios eran un lío mutante. Jacob llegaba a pasar hasta 27 horas metido en la sala de urgencia sin descanso y alimentándose muy mal. No me gustaba verlo volver echo polvo y en la frente un letrerito invisible de "Mi cama por favor".

Llegué al departamento pasadas las 4 p.m. usé mi llave de emergencias y comprobé que el lugar estaba vacío y hecho un espanto. La señora encargada del aseo se había enfermado así que los chicos no tenían quien recogiera su desastre. Me armé de ánimo y ordené un poco la sala y necesité aún de más valor para adentrarme en la cocina que parecía la cueva del mutante de la grasa, encendí la música para aligerar el ambiente mientras abría las cortinas y ventanas principales para que circulara aire dentro de ese claustro.

Luego de dejar todos los platos y ollas relucientes me dispuse a preparar algo para que Jacob comiese cuando volviera, me había llamado hacía un rato anunciando que según sus planes lo dejarían libre a las 9 pm. Así que me tocaba esperarlo hasta su vuelta.

Mientras terminaba de picar unas verduras, de fondo sonaba "Me gusta como eres" de Jarabe de palo; no era mi grupo favorito, pero esa canción siempre me había gustado y no pude evitar menearme al ritmo, típico, el ratón hace fiesta cuando el gato no está, así que podía moverme con liberar sin parecer ridícula, una momia o una cabaretera.

No, nunca provocadora, quizás payasa, pero sexy no encajaba conmigo ni con mi look simplón, pero en fin, daba igual a estas alturas.

Movía las caderas y la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras salteaba las verduras, mis labios murmuraban la letra de la canción cuando de pronto sentí unas manos en mis caderas y un cuerpo tras el mío.

Luego del susto inicial me tranquilicé, Jacob solía asustarme de esa forma.

—Si te mueves así ¿Cómo esperas que no me excite y que te deje en paz?.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la voz de Edward tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexual?

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y un escalofrió recorrió lo recorrió desde el dedo pequeño de mi pie hasta la última punta de mis cejas.

—¡Suéltame! — ordené pero no me hizo caso. Afianzó su agarre y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la canción llevándose mi cuerpo con su vaivén, una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi polera y se estacionó a un lado de mi ombligo; con el pulgar comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre mi piel mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho y mi cuerpo cedió.

Su tacto era exquisito.

Observé como con la mano libre cortó el gas de la cocina para luego introducirla bajo mi polera entrelazando sus dedos con la otra que ya tenía allí. Eso me sorprendió, por un instante pensé que se propasaría e intentaría tocarme donde no debía, pero no, sus manos se quedaron quietas y su vaivén siguió, sin saber como luego de un tiempo noté que me estaba moviendo con él, sentía su respiración tranquila calentando mi oreja y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, estaba cediendo, me estaba rindiendo, pero mi cuerpo era más fuerte que mi mente en estos momentos.

—Suéltame…—roge con los últimos dejos de voluntad que me quedaban, pero mi voz parecía pedir todo lo contrario y al parecer Edward también se percató de aquello, porque a los segundos sentí la suave y fría punta de su nariz delineando el costado de mi cuello.

Mi corazón se saltó unos latidos cuando sus labios depositaron un suave y dulce beso en el hueco tras mi oído y de hay varios besitos marcaron un camino hasta mi cuello donde enterró su rostro, me abrazó con más fuerzas y su cuerpo quedó totalmente pegado al mío, aspiró con fuerza sobre mi pelo y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

Tenía que salir de esto, terminar esta situación aquí y ahora, esto no podía seguir por más tiempo o sufriría una combustión espontánea olvidándome de todo y todos… el problema no era que no supiese que hacer, sino que no quería hacerlo, no quería romper este momento, no quería que me soltase, no quería dejar de sentir mi espalda sobre su pecho y mi cuerpo entero encajando en el suyo a la perfección. No quería interrumpir la extraña paz que nos brindaba este momento, el sentir como su corazón y el mío iban al mismo ritmo y como por mi cuerpo circulaba una extraña emoción que reactivaba todo a su paso.

—Bella—ronroneó dulcemente mientras apretaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y volvió a estrecharme con fuerza. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un grito cuando sentí su gran, gran, gran excitación frotarse contra mi espalda.

Mi pecho se dividió en dos, entre lo que quería y lo que debía. Y sin dudas el deber era más fuerte e importante que cualquier rollo cachondo y excitante… Jacob… era más importante.

Tomé sus manos torpemente y comencé a forzarlo para que me soltase, sólo logrando que casi me asfixiara con su presión.

—Suéltame, Edward…. ¡Suéltame ahora! — comencé a elevar la voz un tanto desesperada entre sus brazos. Seguí forcejeando si lograr ningún avance. Me estaba hiperventilando y casi dando un ataque de pánico al no poder deshacerme de él.

Sobre la mesita, a mi alcance, había un cuchillo carnicero, intenté tomarlo para amenazar a Edward, nunca planeé usarlo, pero ni siquiera pude llegar cerca porque él previniendo mi actuar posó su mano sobre la mía antes de poder levantar el arma.

—¡Suéltame o no respondo! — amenacé ya casi pareciendo un disco rallado.

—No respondas… porque tu boca sólo miente… deja que tu cuerpo sea el que hable— respondió tranquilo con esa mala frase pero sabiéndose más fuerte y manejando la situación por más que forcejeábamos.

No dejé que sus palabras me aturdieran y empecé a revolverme endemoniadamente entre su abrazo, levantando mis pies intentando darle patadas hacia atrás pero nada, Edward se doblaba y presionaba con total dominio esperando que me tranquilizara para, de seguro, seguir con su jueguito cruel.

Empecé a gritar con fuerza, parecía como si me estuviesen secuestrando y yo intentase huir… pero no huía de Edward en sí, más bien necesitaba escaparme de lo que él me hacía sentir.

Ni siquiera sé como paso, pero en una de mis contorciones logré liberar uno de mis brazos e instintivamente lo levanté, flexioné y impulsé con toda la fuerza mi codo hacía atrás, hacía Edward; entonces le di.

Un severo crujido acompañó al horrible dolor que corrió por mi codo como corriente eléctrica hasta cada uno de mis dedos, Edward soltó su agarre y retrocedió cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Mierda! — gruñía—¡Mi nariz! —chilló adolorido.

Sé que no es bueno pero en ese momento me alegro su sufrimiento, se lo merecía por lo que acababa de hacerme pasar.

Salí de la cocina echado humo por las orejas, apagué la maldita música y me senté en el sofá, mi enojo no era tan sólo con Edward, la mayor parte de la furia que me comía por dentro era contra mí misma y lo cerca que había vuelto a estar de echar todo a perder con Jacob. ¿Dónde estaba mi conciencia cuando se le necesita?

Luego de minutos eternos logré tranquilizarme y volví a la cocina a ver que pasaba. Edward seguía allí muy silencio y eso captó mi curiosidad, cuando entre lo encontré inclinado sobre el lavaplatos con el agua corriendo y limpiándose la cara… sangraba.

Su nariz estaba sangrando como condenada y enturbiaba el agua haciendo parecer la escena aun peor.

—Toma—le dije mientras le extendía un paño de cocina— Supongo que debería disculparme…pero no lo haré, porque no lo siento—escupí altanera, pero mi corazón de abuelita me traicionaba cuando veía a cualquier persona herida, enferma o sufriendo.

Edward agarró el paño y presionó su roja nariz, se levantó lentamente y me miro fijo.

—No lo hagas… me lo merecía— respondió con voz nasal encogiéndose de hombros—aparte, yo tampoco lo siento— intentó sonreír pero cuando lo intentó una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Qué ni con la nariz rota dejas de ser un idiota!...Ven acá— rodé los ojos y lo sujeté del brazo, mientras el sonido de su risa liviana me aturdía los sentidos; lo arrastré hacía el baño, mi lado servicial había aflorado y la compasión me hizo intentar ayudarlo.

Edward se acomodó sobre el borde de la bañera mientras yo buscaba alguna toalla y la humedecía en el lavado. Abrió sus piernas para hacerme espacio, me acerque y sujete su rostro para comenzar a limpiarlo.

—¿Sabías que yo nunca pido disculpas, ni perdón? —preguntó, supongo que intentaba romper el denso aire del silencio

—¿Ah, si? — pregunté desentendida mientras alzaba su rostro sujetando su barbilla y le comenzaba a pasar la toalla limpiando la sangre por sus mejillas.

—Nunca me arrepiento de nada—contestó con obviedad, nuevamente intentó reír pero por el dolor no lo logró, incliné más su rostro y él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, aún sangraba pero menos que antes.

—¡Seguro, como si nunca te equivocaras o cometieras errores, _Mister_ perfección!

—Claro que cometo errores y meto la pata, pero no me arrepiento… Por lo mismo prefiero no dejar de hacer lo que me nazca, ahí sí que me pesaría la conciencia. Y si hago algo y resulta mal… bueno, al menos lo hice, que es mejor que quedarse con las ganas o con las dudas—respondió confiado—¡Ouch! Eso duele—se quejó.

—Si te movieras menos no te dolería—lo regañé—Algún día te arrepentirás de alguna cosa, Edward, esa soberbia y altanería se te irán a los pies y tendrás que comerte tu orgullo a cambio de un perdón— No me respondió nada y sus ojos junto con su mente se perdieron en algún lugar de sus memorias—Estate quieto y no te comportes como una niña— volví a regañarlo mientras se movía cuando intentaba limpiarlo— ya casi no sangras.

—¿Me veo muy mal? — preguntó vanidoso luego de un tiempo.

—Nah. Ese look de ardilla muerta te queda sensacional— le guiñé un ojo y una melodiosa carcajada escapó de sus labios, no se porqué pero me le uní.

—¿Así que estás saliendo con Rose? —no pude evitar que la duda saliera de mis labios.

—Sí… la estamos pasando bien juntos— respondió suelto de cuerpo.

—Es una gran mujer… y es para más que un rato. Rose es del tipo de chicas con las que muchos sueñan para formar una familia— lo miré fijo—Cuídala… no la dañes—pedí.

—Pensé que me dirías que me alejase o me amenazarías con castrarme si me le vuelvo a acercar o dañar— parpadeo un tanto desconcertado.

—No lo necesito, ella es una chica inteligente y más fuerte que yo… si le haces algo tendrías suerte de salir sólo con un ojo morado—reí antes su cara de repentino susto—Una vez mandó a un tipo a urgencias sólo porque la besó a la fuerza en la primera cita—reí con más fuerza cuando escuché el sonido que hizo Edward al tragar en seco.

No respondió y perdió su mente en algún lejano lugar nuevamente. Abandoné sus mejillas y limpié sus labios, fue una tortura hacerlo, eran tan irresistibles.

De pronto me convertí en una estatua a punto de derretirse cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Su gesto era profundo, serio, pasivo e inaccesible.

_Actúa normal... ignora lo que se siente cuando él te mira a los ojos de esa forma-_me ordené. Pero me era tan fácil caer en ellos, era casi como algo normal, como respirar. Mientras que intentar ignorarlo era todo lo contrario, como intentar aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por más de 15 minutos.

¡_Esto no era justo, sentir esto no era justo, querer esto no era justo… que me sucediera esto no era justo_!

¿Pero de qué me servía saberlo si de todos modos no tenía la dirección a quien enviarle mi carta de reclamos?

Corté su mirada bruscamente y me giré volviendo a humedecer la toalla. Ya casi no le quedaban rastros de sangre en su rostro, lo que indicaba que este extraño e íntimo momento estaba por terminarse.

—Lo siento— susurré fijando mi vista en su nariz. Una perfecta, roja e hinchada nariz— De verdad, lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte.

Sí, ahora sí lo sentía y agradecía no haberle roto la nariz y mandarlo directo a pabellón. Me callé esperando su respuesta, que de seguro sería una de sus idioteces, pero al percatarme que seguía mudo alcé la vista, volviéndome a hipnotizar con sus esmeraldas, que esta vez ocultaban algo que fui incapaz de entender.

—Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando te sacas la lotería—murmuró perdido, lo miré confusa, sin entender su extraña metáfora, entonces reaccionó dándome la impresión que había pensado en voz alta sin querer.

—¿Cómo? — pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta. Entonces noté que sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos, empuñadas con fuerza, con los nudillos ya casi blancos, me dio la impresión que hacía aquello como para frenarse de hacer o decir algo.

Edward se levantó pausadamente sin romper el contacto visual que nos poseía, su rostro quedó cerca de mío.

No dijo nada cuando estuvimos cara a cara y yo tampoco tenía nada que decir. Me dedicó una intensa mirada, una muy parecida a la que recibí de él cuando lo conocí y aquella noche en el bar cuando lo observaba reír, una mirada intensa, como de anhelo, como si tratase de comunicar mentalmente siendo sus ojos la entrada a su alma.

Sentí sus manos sujetar las mías, pero esta vez no era en forma de grilletes, sino que nuestras manos se juntaron suavemente, él me estaba sosteniendo. Dejé caer la toalla mientras en mi estómago la idiota mariposa me saludaba con efusividad.

Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro pero aún así cada segundo volvían a clavárseme en el alma. Edward cerró sus esmeraldas lentamente y comenzó a inclinar pausadamente su rostro sobre el mío.

Me iba a besar… ¿me iba a besar?... ¡Me iba a besar! Sí… me iba a besar y yo se lo iba a permitir; no porque no tuviese fuerzas para combatirlo, sino por que quería que lo hiciera, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería aunque fuese por una maldita vez dejar a mi cabeza de lado y seguir lo que mi corazón estaba reclamando, y en este instante los labios de Edward eran mi objetivo.

La racionalidad se me fue a los pies y los sentimientos se adueñaban de todos mis sentidos, todo me reclamaba la presencia de Edward, todo me valía la pena sólo por este preciso instante. Cerré mi ojos y en más tiempo del deseado sentí sus labios rozar los míos, no me besó propiamente tal, sino que se detuvo sobre mi boca y preservó el momento.

Anulé al instante la absurda idea de que a él le estuviese pasando lo mismo que a mí, era imposible que Edward ansiara esto de la misma manera que yo, era imposible que él lo sintiera; aquí la que estaba obsesionada era yo con él, nunca al revés.

El aire de su respiración se convirtió en mi aire vital, su aroma se colaba por mi nariz y rellenaba los pulmones, uno de esos aromas que se te graban en la mente y de seguro cada vez que vuelvas a percibir alguno parecido tu memoria trae a colación ciertos recuerdos, aunque no sabía si cuando recordara esto rememoraría su aroma o si cada vez que Edward se acercase y percibiera su olor recordaría este instante, porque era perfecto, por que esta casi nula distancia y esta deliciosa incertidumbre y ansiedad convertían este momento en el más perfecto de los que había vivido, el aire cargado de emociones, mi sangre fluyendo como loca, mi corazón que a ratos se desbocaba y a otros se detenía, las miles de diminutas corrientes eléctricas intercambiadas entre nuestras manos juntas, la mariposa que se movía más feliz que nunca y a la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Mientras me percataba de esto, los labios de Edward presionaron sobre los míos; definitivamente todo lo que acababa de pensar estaba errado, aquel ya viejo instante no era perfecto, sino que ahora, sus labios acariciando los míos tan suavemente era mi momento perfecto, mi lugar feliz.

—¡Llegué! —a la fuerte y potente voz de Jacob le siguió un portazo monumental que llegó a mí como una bofetada enviada por la realidad.

Sin embargo no me alejé de Edward rápido, sino que mientras retrocedía lentamente abrí los ojos, esperándome con su mueca de burla o con su frasecita de "estuviste a punto de caer", pero no. Su rostro seguía perturbado, descolocado, pero no supe exactamente por qué, era imposible saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Llegué... ¿hay alguien?—volvió a preguntar Jacob.

—Ya voy—chillé.

Sentí como si mi voz aterrizase a Edward desde las nubes. Me giré y avancé hacía la puerta cuando sentí su suave mano detenerme y estrechar delicadamente mis dedos.

—¿Si?—pregunté girándome a medias, aún envuelta en una nube de paz.

—No… no es nada—volví a sentir que hablaba para sí, mientras negaba consternado moviendo la cabeza hacía los lados.

Avance rápido el pequeño pasillo y me encontré con Jacob dejando en el suelo muchas bolsas. Aceleré el paso casi corriendo y literalmente salte hacia él, que me respondió con uno de sus cálidos abrazos, estando en su pecho, entre sus brazos, me volví a sentir segura. No entendía que mierda había pasado hace unos instantes en el baño pero tampoco quería analizarlo. ¡Si, me daba pavor analizar aquella situación!

—Cariño… yo también te he extrañado, pero no me esperaba tanta efusividad—se burló divertido.

—Disculpa… no me pude controlar, me hacías falta—mentí a medias y puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. Ese fue el primer momento en que sentí la culpa entrar en mi alma, estaba mintiendo y engañando, ocultando información no sólo para Jake, sino a mí misma.

—Hey, hermano ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara? —preguntó Jacob sobre mi hombro y no había que ser un genio para saber a quien se refería.

—Me he dado con una puerta—contestó débilmente.

Me giré absolutamente impactada, estaba mintiendo, perfectamente podía decir la verdad, podía decir que se acercó y que luego lo golpeé y que ahí lo besé mientras le limpiaba la sangre.

¿Eso era lo que él quería, no? Qué fuera infiel para acusarme con Jake y lo había sido, no sólo por el escueto roce de nuestros labios sino porque di mi autorización para aquello y de no ser por la interrupción quién sabe que más habría pasado.

¿Pero por qué mentía? ¿Por salvarse él o por salvarme a mí? Este no era el Edward que yo venía conociendo desde hace meses, aquel Edward ya habría hablado, en cambio ahora…

—Debió de ser una puerta giratoria que te dio doble para que te quedara de esa forma—"o un codo con mucha fuerza" pensé.

Jacob me soltó y se acercó a Edward a constatar lesiones—No, no parece que te la rompieras—Edward asintió aún en un extraño trance.

—Supongo que mi regalo de navidad está en alguna de esa bolsas— desvié el tema y actué lo mejor que pude, aferrándome a cualquier tablón que me sirviera para seguir flotando.

—No, allí no esta el tuyo… aún no encuentro el regalo perfecto— hizo una mueca divertida, que despertó mi dulzura, se volvió a acercar a mí.

—No necesito nada muy grande ni caro… lo sabes ¿Verdad?—Él simplemente asintió, pero por su gesto vi que no tenía idea que regalarme.

—Y tú, Edward ¿Qué quieres para navidad?—preguntó sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

Edward alzó el rostro y me miró por unos instantes, con otra mirada extraña y de ahí encaró a Jake, por un segundo temí su respuesta. Tal vez ahora venía la bomba.

—Una máquina del tiempo—respondió sin dudar ni un instante y yo pude soltar el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

—Dudo que las hallan inventado aún, ¿no te parece que estamos grandecitos ya?—Jake rió suave y luego me miró para explicarme—Cuando niños queríamos una máquina del tiempo para viajar y arreglar el mundo, cada navidad nos poníamos de acuerdo para pedir lo mismo a Santa, haber si a alguno de los dos nos lo cumplía… pero nunca funcionó—Frunció los labios de manera infantil.

—No, definitivamente quiero una máquina del tiempo—Volvió a asegurar Edward antes de girarse y entrar a su habitación.

Esto está mal, yo estaba mal y más confundida que nunca en mi vida, mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un nido de distintas ideas, emociones, estaba total y absolutamente perdida y llena de miedos por no poder controlarme y ser racional.

* * *

><p><strong>Avisos: 1° Chicas acabode publicar un OS perteneciente a la la cadena de los 7 pecados, así que estan todas invitadas a pasar y dejar su pinion, haber que les parecio<strong>

**2° Este martes 12 de junio aparecerá en el blog "Spilled Coffee on a fic" una entrevista muy divertida que me hizo Eni. Aún no me lo creo en realidad ¿Yo entrevistada? es como wouwwww! ¡Increible! **

**Así que sí, hay motivos para estar contenta...**

**Besitos a todas, son las mejores por lejos**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Acá ando de pasadita subiendo lo que sigue... gracia Eri, siento la aberración cometida U.U

**Te deseo a ti… te deseo desnuda, retorciéndote y bañada en sudor… debajo de mí**

* * *

><p>*31 de Diciembre del 2006: ¿Feliz? Nuevo año*<p>

La navidad pasó igual que los últimos años, tranquila y en familia. Como de costumbre luego de la ostentosa cena Charlie, Renée y yo nos dirigimos a la iglesia para la misa del nacimiento. La única diferencia recaía en que este año me sentía algo más tranquila porque sabía que Jazz no se encontraba solo en su casa, sino que estaba con Alice y su familia.

¡Sí! Al fin mi hermano había dejado caer todas sus murallas y había reconocido abiertamente su amor por mi amiga Alice y a ella no le cabía en la cara la enorme sonrisa que traía por estos días. Ese fue de lejos mi mejor regalo de navidad, ahora que sabía que mi hermano había encontrado a su compañera podía relajarme un poco.

Por otro lado, Jacob cenó junto a su gran familia como cada año, me encantaban esas reuniones, por lo mismo le agradecí cuando pasó por mí cerca de las 1 am y me llevó a su casa. Aquel ambiente era tan distinto al de la mía, aquí todo era alegría y afecto, risas, juegos y regalos, mientras con mis padres era obligación guardar un respetuoso silencio y celebrar con mesura el nacimiento de Cristo.

Como toda navidad mis padres me regalaron una tarjeta con dinero en ella, así era más fácil para todos, ellos no se desgastaban en regalos inútiles y yo no tenía que fingir mi decepción al darme cuenta de lo poco que conocían mis gustos o necesidades.

Todo lo opuesto era con Jake, mi novio me sorprendió este año con una genial colección de la última edición de lujo de todos los libros de J. Austen. Sabía de mi debilidad por la lectura y como en mi niñez aquellos relatos me ayudaban a sobrepasar el rigor de casa. Pero aún así me sorprendió.

Yo me fui por lo seguro y le obsequié un par de gafas de sol estilo aviador, que él se había quedado observando en una vitrina hace meses, junto con un par de poleras de su estilo.

Con Rose y Alice fueron los típicos regalos sencillos y simbólicos: fotos, tarjetas, peluches y cosas que llenábamos de recuerdos.

Para Emmett, Jake le eligió un suéter color verde con un horrendo reno en medio, lo _freack_ fue que mi amigo lo amó con toda su alma y se lo puso enseguida; yo le elegí un par de zapatillas de vestir elegantes que él agradeció sinceramente.

Entre Jacob y yo elegimos algunos regalos en conjunto: A Jasper le dimos algunos electrodomésticos y un par de cuadros ayudando a amueblar su casita; mi hermano, como es característico lo agradeció muy cohibido, sabía lo difícil que le era aceptar cosas, pero luego de usar el típico chantaje emocional de hermanita pequeña con él, todo se suavizó y sonrió honestamente.

La piedra de tope fue Edward. La situación entre nosotros había vuelto a cambiar luego del incidente de la nariz sangrante, ya no sólo era el hecho de que no me hablase como de costumbre y que insistiera en creer que yo era invisible, sino que ahora había que sumarle que ya casi no lo veía.

Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su departamento, entre la práctica en el Hospital y sus salidas nocturnas… con Rose. Ellos se seguían viendo y mi amiga no dudaba en comentar lo bien que la pasaban juntos e insinuar lo perfecto que era en la cama, más de una vez trató de confesarse y contarme lo sexualmente satisfecha que estaba pero yo como pude me las arreglé para desviar el tema, lo último que necesitaba era ese tipo de información como para aumentar mi obsesión por él.

De un tiempo a esta parte la imagen de Edward me estaba acosando hasta en sueños, era terrible, él se había adueñado de mi subconsciente mientras mi cuerpo descansaba entre los brazos de Jacob. Aunque en estos días no se me había vuelto a acercar ni a insinuar, cuando nos cruzábamos no pasaba más allá de un escueto "Hola y Adiós". Supongo que la conciencia lo estaba atacando al igual que a mí. Mal que bien había seducido a la novia de su mejor amigo, logrando por fin que esta cediera un poco, pero no fue de fácil ni de gratis, sino que el "casi beso" fue el resultado de un acoso insaciable y un hostigamiento hasta decir basta. Por eso me parecía lógico que la culpa lo atacara y me alegraba pensar que dentro de su cerebrito tenía espacio para el remordimiento, sabía que no lo admitiría nunca, como él mismo decía—Nunca pido disculpas— pero por su actuar pude deducir que algo así le estaba sucediendo… o eso creía.

En fin, Jake rebuscó en miles de jugueterías y no encontró nada parecido a una máquina del tiempo, así que se dio por vencido y le dio un juego de "cuchillos"—como yo les decía a sus bisturís—para que le trajesen suerte en su primera operación y un libro de esos típicos pará médicos.

Jacob y sus buenas intensiones quisieron hacer pasar el regalo de parte de los dos; sinceramente a mí me complicaba invertir más tiempo aún del que ya invertía pensando en Edward como para andar buscando un regalo de su agrado, pero al final mi obsesión ganó y agregué al paquete un disco de música, ese si fue todo mi instinto puesto a prueba, no sé porqué pero las letras de John Mayer me lo recordaban, me daba la impresión que ese era su estilo de vida, la nostalgia que sus ojos proyectaban a veces y su música.

Sabía de la afición de Edward por la guitarra y el piano, Jacob siempre lo había comentado aunque yo nunca lo he escuchado tocar, por lo mismo si me lo tuviese que imaginar guitarra en mano, pensé que su estilo musical sería como la de aquel músico, no por un aspecto físico, sino por el aura.

Por su cara de "sorpresa agradable" al recibirlo parece que no me equivoqué, aunque no dijo más que gracias, mirándome sólo unos segundos a los ojos, para luego girarse a recibir el regalo de Alice.

De parte de Emmett y "Edward" recibí un compilado de películas que incluían todas las _Star wars_, _El señor de los anillos, Superman, Batman y Titanic_, obviamente todo esto tenía clarito el sello de Emmett y su cara de niño ansioso lo confirmó. Edward no había participado en el regalo y su hermano de buen corazón lo incluyó, algo absurdamente similar a lo que había hecho Jake conmigo. Realmente no me importaba si Edward pensaba en mí o no en tema de regalos, era obvio que no.

.-

En la gran casa—por no decir mansión—de los Black, la llegada de un nuevo año era el acontecimiento más grande del año, sus leyendas y creencias ancestrales convertían esta velada en una transición excepcional como si las campanadas de medianoche fuesen una especie de línea imaginaria, dejando atrás todo el pasado y abriéndole las puertas a lo desconocido junto con el nuevo año. Mientras que para mí se convertía en una celebración demasiado triste, me aterraba dejar atrás lo seguro y pensar en la incertidumbre de lo que se venía.

Los Black y los Cullen solían pasar esta festividad juntos desde hace años, he ahí el por qué Jacob, Emmett y Edward se conocían hace tanto, mientras que Alice evitaba pasarla en su casa y siempre terminaba en alguna fiesta. Desde hace tres años mi familia también se había unido a esta tradición, este año era igual, la familia de Jake, la de Alice y la mía—con mi hermano incluido—sólo habían dos nuevas caras o más bien habían vuelto a la casona: Edward y Emmett, que este año se sumaban a la gran cena y fiesta familiar.

Particularmente este año había más persona que en otros, ya que Billy había invitado a varias familias amigas para hacer la celebración más grande aún.

Rose había viajado a pasar la velada con sus padres, pero Alice y yo notábamos demasiado su ausencia, así que para subir el ánimo a mi amiga permití que me convirtiera en su conejillo de indias y me encajara uno de sus modelitos de pasarela, me peinase y maquillase a su antojo, este tipo de cosas siempre daban dos resultados: Primero, mi hermano se trastornaba y tenía que contenerse para no envíame a poner algo de ropa que exhibiese menos según él, y Segundo, a Jacob se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas y me tocaba convencerlo de que si le gustaba tanto mi vestido en casa él me lo podría quitar y hacer lo que quisiera con el trozo de tela, pero luego.

Ambas cosas sucedieron cuando aparecí en la instancia con el extraño vestido negro, lo único que no previne fueron las bromas insinuantes de Emmett, ganándose más de un palmazo de parte de Jake como cuando en vez de decirme "Buenas noches" me dijo "Buenas piernas" y lo otro que no esperé fue la mirada que Edward me dirigió, no fue lasciva ni mucho menos, no me observó con lujuria ni me desnudó con la mirada, sus ojos volvían a reflejar aquella chispa triste de lo que yo definí como anhelo.

Sentí un nudo en mis estómago cuando entendí el por qué, recordé las palabras de Emmett aquella noche en la cocina. Edward anhelaba lo que Jake tenía, él quería una novia, alguien a quien amar y que lo amara, alguien a quien esperar al final de una escalera y que ella le sonriera vistiendo un vestido lindo, una mujer que fuese suya y que acaparase por una noche la mirada y cumplidos de los otros hombres. Él no me quería a mí, sino que anhelaba lo que Jacob y yo teníamos… quería una mujer que lo amase de verdad y exclusivamente a él, pero esa mujer no era yo.

Luego de la cena la gente se repartió en pequeños grupos de conversación, pude observar en el rincón cercano a la chimenea como Carlisle, Billy y Charlie, conversaban animadamente, parecía como si debatiesen sobre las bombas, la paz mundial o la economía global, pero mi instinto femenino me decía que lo mas seguro es que hablasen de equipos de fútbol y la última fecha del campeonato.

Acomodando en la mesa principal, Renée, Esme y Raquel—la hermana mayor de Jacob—charlaban mientras dejaban las fuentes con pasas, uvas, las legumbres y las copas de champagne. Me sorprendía ver lo fácil que era para mis padres relacionarse con todo el mundo menos con sus dos únicos hijos.

En un rinconcito cercano al gran y hermoso árbol navideño estaban Alice y Jasper, mi amiga estaba parloteando como de costumbre sin apenas respirar, mientras que Jazz asentía serenamente y pasaba una de sus manos por su mejillas, mirándola total y absolutamente embobado. Se me hizo una imagen tan bonita y envidiable, ver a mi hermano tan vivo me inundó el pecho de felicidad, sabía que su historia de amor no había sido complicada por situaciones explícitas sino más bien por brechas y fronteras que él se había auto impuesto y verlo ahora, más libre que nunca, disfrutando como un joven enamorado, aprovechando y absorbiendo pequeños detalles era algo asombroso. Tuve la seguridad de que ellos llegarían lejos juntos, serían felices y fuertes, y crearían una de esas historias de amor dignas de contar.

—¿Y tú, Bella?—observé a Emmett que me hablaba serio, había estado tan despistada que no había prestado atención a nada.

—Déjala, está en su mundo—murmuró Jake besando mi frente. Sonreí avergonzada.

—¿Qué decías?—pregunté a Emmett, sin pasar por alto que Edward prestó de pronto atención a nuestra pequeña charla.

—Preguntaba ¿Que, qué es lo que deseas para el próximo año?—rezongó como niño taimado.

—Mmm… no sé, no lo había pensado, creo que no necesito nada—Jake río de la cara de frustración de Emm al oír mi respuesta.

—¿Y tú, Jake?, por favor esfuérzate un poco más que tu novia.

—¿Cómo voy a querer algo más, si ya lo tengo todo? — respondió seguro, abrazándome por la cintura y acercándome hacia su cuerpo.

Emmett se burló con un típico "¡ah!" suspirado mientras Jacob me daba un suave beso en los labios.

Entonces de nuevo la culpa hizo acto de presencia, mi respuesta debió ser la misma que la de mi novio, en cambio, de un tiempo a esta parte mi mente estaba llena de nubes negras, que me impedían tener la claridad y la certeza que antes habitaba en mí ser.

Busqué con la mirada al ser que causaba mi confusión y esos ojos verdes se cruzaron por escasos segundos con los míos. ¿Cómo era posible que él en tan poco hubiese cambiado todo mi mundo interior?, tenía tantas cosas seguras y estables con Jake pero Edward de un soplo lo había alterado todo, desordenando mi mente y poniendo a mi corazón en mi contra.

De toda esta confusión no podían salir sentimientos, al menos no más que molestia, rencor, rabia y hasta oído, pero nada más.

¿A quien quería engañar? por más extraño y estúpido que fuese, el actuar soberbio, vanidoso, arrogante, malvado e imbécil de Edward, habían logrado sacar cosas de mí que nunca nadie logró. Ni siquiera Jacob que era el mejor hombre del mundo, el más tierno, delicado, entregado y amoroso, nunca me ha hecho sentir estas cosas; todo lo contrario a su amigo, que a cada oportunidad que tenía me trataba con brutalidad y me pasaba a llevar como quería.

¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo? Nunca fui de las chicas que amaran a los chicos malos, ni que creyeran eso de "es malo, pero yo lo haré cambiar"; Edward era guapísimo y atractivo, eso no había ni que decirlo, pero abría la boca y lo arruinaba todo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan, tan… maldito, sí, esa era la palabra, era un maldito arrogante con ínfulas de superioridad que miraba por debajo del hombro a todo el mundo, de estos típicos tipos que toman mujeres y las usan para divertidse, un insensible sin corazón…. Y yo sabiendo todo esto igualmente esta sintiendo cosas por él.

Ese era mi deseo para el año que venía… Que Edward Cullen desapareciera de mi vida para siempre.

—¿Y tú, Edward… que deseas para el próximo año? Y no se vale lo de la máquina del tiempo— le preguntó Jake.

—Deseo… quiero… —dudó unos segundos con su rostro serio—¡Deseo que se acabe pronto este maldito año y el próximo también!— escupió de golpe con rabia. Emmett, Jake y yo nos quedamos de una pieza mirándonos entre nosotros, Edward giró sobre sus talones y se alejo ágil y elegantemente.

—¿Se fumó algo? — pregunté ante las miradas cómplices que se dirigían Emm y Jake

—Aún no, tal vez más tarde—murmuró Emmett, ya no como chiste sino como realidad.

— A Edward no le gusta el año nuevo… le trae malos recuerdos familiares— me explicó Jake, pero su explicación quedó hasta ahí, supongo que no se sentía autorizado para entregar más información.

Intentamos seguir charlando y lo logramos luego de un par de bromas de Emmett, pero aunque no lo dijéramos los tres estábamos preocupados por la desaparición de Edward, lo más seguro era que se hubiese ido a cualquier parte.

Cuando faltaban como diez minutos para media noche me escapé al baño, si había algo que odiaba era ese show de la cuenta regresiva y los gritos a medianoche, seguido de abrazos, llantos y palabritas de buena crianza; aunque estaba rodeada de gente cercana de todos modos no me gustaba.

Todos los años era lo mismo, me iba al baño y segundos antes de las doce llegaba al lado de Jake donde él me besaba y me abrazaba por más de un minuto, ayudándome a huir del gentío. Siempre he visto a Jake como un refugio, una guarida anti bombas, entre sus brazos era mi lugar seguro.

Salí del baño del segundo piso e iba bajando las escalas cuando comenzaron la cuenta regresiva, al llegar a la planta baja busqué entre el gentío a mi novio, pero no se veía por ninguna parte, sólo localicé a Alice son un sombrerito fiestero junto a Jazz que levantaba una corneta plateada.

7… 6… 5... Una angustia se posicionó en mi pecho, era idiota lo sabía, pero no quería que la cuenta llegara a cero estando yo sola, mientras todos ya tenían a su pareja.

... 4… 3… divisé a Jake junto a Emmett y a Raquel, estaban muy lejos y no me daría el tiempo de llegar a ellos.

… 2… 1… tuve ganas de llorar cuando la cuenta llego a… ¡0!

Entonces todos explotaron en un grito, por los cielos aparecieron globos y la gente comenzó a estrecharse, como tonta miré hacía los lados y luego vi a Jake que estrechaba entre sus brazos a su hermana.

Después de eso todo sucedió rápido, en cosa de segundos cuando miré hacía mi izquierda todo lo que vi fue un manchón azul marino y a la milésima sentí unos brazos estrecharme con fuerza, Edward, era Edward.

La calidez de su cuerpo se me hizo única y mi alma lo reconoció incluso antes que mis sentidos captaran su exquisito aroma inconfundible, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y depositó un tierno beso en él y me apretó a su cuerpo aún más si era posible.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y mientras dejaba reposar mi rostro en su cuello mis brazos pasaron por su cintura y le devolví el abrazo con todas mis ganas, mis manos se cruzaron por su espalda con las palmas abiertas para abarcar toda la superficie posible, esto no era un simple abrazo de "¡Feliz Año nuevo!" Sino que era el abrazo que nunca nos habíamos dado, eso que al menos yo siempre había querido y necesitado sin saberlo hasta este mismo instante en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío; extrañamente este momento se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para ocultar todo lo que pasaba por mi interior y aprovechar el calor de sus brazos sin temor alguno.

Pude escuchar las voces y distintos ruidos a nuestro alrededor, pero Edward y yo permanecíamos inmóviles y en silencio disfrutando el momento; algo absolutamente nuevo corría por mis venas y el aire se me escapaba en suspiros, algo había acabado de despertar y hacía que mi corazón latiera con una renovada fuerza, y por primera vez desde que Edward había entrado en mi cabeza no sentí culpa ni remordimientos de estar haciendo algo malo. Sentía que este era realmente el lugar al que pertenecía y donde siempre debí estar, era como ser un gran puzzle en forma de corazón y acabar de encontrar el cachito que faltaba.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda sin soltarme, creo que ya debíamos llevar así al menos tres minutos, pero el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y de pronto me aterró pensar en que su cuerpo se alejase.

—¡Hey! ¡Ahí está Bella!—la voz de Jazz se convirtió en lo que mas odié en el mundo.

Edward se alejó de mí como si quemara y me observó con sus orbes abiertas al máximo, estaba como impactado, consternado. Pero como novedad no supe leer exactamente por qué.

—¡Feliz año Pequeña! —mi hermano me estrechó con fuerza y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Por el rabillo pude ver como Alice abrazaba a su primo con alegría.

Cuando Jazz me dejó en el suelo fue el turno de Alice, me separé de ella justo cuando Jake venía casi corriendo a mi encuentro, pero antes de que él llegase pude observar como también se acercaba Emmett con ojos fieros mirando a Edward notoriamente molesto, ¡nos había visto! Eso era seguro.

Jake también me dio un efusivo abrazo haciéndome girar para luego darme un gran beso que me supo a culpa, me sentí culpable, porque por alguna razón desconocida mi cuerpo lo estaba rechazando y anhelando otros brazos, los brazos incorrectos me recordé. _Tu lugar es junto a Jacob._

—No te preocupes, Bells. Yo me encargo de que Edward no te moleste más— prometió Emmett mientras me abrazaba.

—¡No! —chillé— No me estaba molestando, Emm. Tranquilo… no me hizo nada, sólo me estaba saludando—Emmett entrecerró los ojos, no me creyó nada pero no insistió más.

Entonces miré hacía un costado y vi como Edward y Jacob se abrazaban, fue como un balde de agua fría.

¡Dios, qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba sintiendo!

No podía, simplemente no podía sentir esto por Edward, no sólo porque era un idiota de primera, sino por que lo más importante es que era el mejor amigo de mi novio.

Tenía que frenar esta situación, tenía que arreglar esto de alguna manera o terminaría por volverme loca.

Luego de saludar a las familias y conocidos varios: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Jake y yo, partimos a celebrarlo a nuestro barcito preferido, que para estas fiestas se convertía en una mini pista de baile conservando su estampa liviana y amena.

Edward comenzó a beber en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro del local, Emmett y Alice no se quedaron atrás, como resultado a las dos horas Jazz se tuvo que llevar a su novia en un estado bastante deplorable pero chistoso a morir. Alice bebida era incluso más graciosa que Emmett, un poco menos ebrio que su prima, bailando la canción del osito gominola en medio de la pista de baile.

Sabía que normalmente Jacob estaría en el mismo estado que el resto pero no había tomado nada en consideración a mí, cosa que en vez de alegrarme me molestó un poco, detestaba tener el papel de novia bruja que no deja hacer ni decir nada a su hombre.

¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el chico con carácter que me defendió y rescató hace tres años?

Ahora Jacob se había convertido en una especie de gatito sumiso y dispuesto a recibir órdenes. Ni el odioso de Poly era así con Jazz.

Escapando de mi conciencia me metí al baño y me entretuve allí todo el tiempo posible pero no se puede huir para siempre ¿o sí?

Cuando iba caminando hacía la pista de baile alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló con fuerza, un horrible _déjà vu_ vino a mí, pero esta vez mi hostigador no me invitaba a bailar sino que me guiaba hacia uno de los rincones oscuros del local.

Edward se frenó y nuestros cuerpos quedaron cerca, se le notaba molesto y bastante bebido, bufaba bajito como un toro mientras me miraba con rabia.

—¿Quieres saber que es lo que deseo para el próximo año? —preguntó con voz ronca y apática

—No, lo que menos me interesa es lo que tú puedas desear— y el premio para la mentirosa del año es para….

Edward me empujó de forma ruda pegando nuestros pechos y ejerciendo tanta presión en mi brazo que ya dolía. Me removí inquieta sólo logrando que posase su otra mano en mi cintura, mi respiración se descontroló, no por las oleadas de odio que desprendían sus ojos, ni por la intimidación de la postura de ataque que tenía su cuerpo, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto. Lo mío era masoquismo puro, me encantaba que Edward estuviese así de cerca de mi cuerpo; adoraba sentir que, aunque sus sentimientos fuesen de odio, aún así eran para mí, él sentía algo por mí.

—Te deseo a ti… te deseo desnuda, retorciéndote y bañada en sudor… debajo de mí— soltó con la voz cargada de rabia.

El corazón se me detuvo y la garganta se me secó de pronto, mi cuerpo entero despertó en una extraña oleada de deseo y excitación. No alcancé a reponerme de aquello cuando sus labios impactaron los míos con rudeza, me besó con desesperación, sin tregua y sin delicadeza alguna, su lengua irrespetuosa se abrió paso entre mis labios y me invadió completamente, y en vez de alejarlo o intentar defenderme de su ataque, le correspondí el beso sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo un instante, le comí la boca con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido, luché con su lengua en una batalla que terminé perdiendo dedicándome a simplemente seguirle el ritmo, cuando la falta de aire hizo presencia él se dedicó a pasear su lengua por mi labio inferior la piel me ardía, el corazón se me salía del pecho y me sentía viva, como nunca antes.

Sus brazos se cruzaban tras mi espalda y había enterrado una de sus manos en mi nuca impidiendo que me alejase y luego volvió a besarme, con la misma necesidad con la que yo le respondí.

Una de mis manos acariciaba su mejilla y la otra se paseaba desde su cuello para terminar enredándose en su voluminosa melena cobriza, me estaba permitiendo acariciarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho en sueños y él me tocaba mucho mejor de lo que hubiese soñado nunca, pero esto no era un sueño… sino que era una realidad una muy distinta.

Cuando sus labios se dirigieron hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi piel haciéndome soltar uno que otro casi inaudible gemido, pude reaccionar al entorno en que estábamos. No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero ahora me encontraba entre la pared y su cuerpo en un rincón oscuro, desde donde podía ver las luces de colores, escuchar la música y divisar cuerpos en movimiento a lo lejos, en la pista…

¡Jacob! mi cuerpo se tensó y me quede inmóvil, sin poder hacer reaccionar ni un solo músculo, sólo mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Edward se percató y alzó el rostro encontrando en el mío: pánico, culpa y terror. Sí, estaba total y completamente aterrorizada por lo que acababa de pasar y unas lágrimas tontas se asomaban por mis ojos y viajaban mejillas abajo.

—¡Suéltame! — Rogé con la voz rota sin poder dejar de llorar—¡Aléjate de mí! —grité a todo pulmón empujándolo lejos.

No sé si fue la desesperación en mi rostro o su conciencia haciendo acto de presencia y enrostrándole lo que acababa de suceder, pero Edward se alejó de mí y su cara evidenciaba una mueca de dolor y rasgos enfermizos. Jadeaba desesperado mientras se paseaba los dedos desde su frente hasta el final de su nuca y miraba el suelo, intentando creerse o procesar lo ocurrido.

—No te acerques más a mi, Bella— pidió nervioso negando con la cabeza, avanzando hacia los lados hasta que clavó sus ojos en mi. Parecía haberse vuelto loco.

— ¡Caíste!—gritó descontrolado acercando su fiero rostro al mío—¡Maldita sea, caíste!—Volvió a rugir mientras con el puño golpeaba la pared a unos escasos centímetros de mi cabeza—¡Eres como todas!—escupió con asco, golpeó el muro nuevamente y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a tiritar preso del miedo—¡Lo engañaste!... ¡Me devolviste el beso!—siguió rugiendo y golpeando, los dientes me castañeaban del miedo que me daba Edward y las lágrimas corrían sin control.

Él estaba absolutamente trastornado, fuera de sí, descontrolado y lleno de rabia, nunca había visto unos ojos tan intimidantes, que ya de verde no tenían nada, su mirada era dura y podría jurar que el color de sus ojos se había tornado negro destilando oleadas de odio puro hacía mí.

—¡Ella no te besó! — Emmett lanzó un gruñido casi tan intimidador como el de su hermano. Edward se giró a encararlo, liberándome de su mirada colérica.

—¡No te metas! ¡No sabes nada! — ordenó

— ¡Claro que sé! Te vi a ti forzando a Bella… Soy testigo de que tú la tomaste y la besaste a la fuerza y como en todo momento ella trató de libérarse de ti—declaró

—Eso no fue lo que pasó… ¡Y lo sabes! — le increpó a Emmett, por un instante pensé que se transarían a golpes, pero Emmett tenía una postura segura e intimidadora

—¡Eso es lo que vi! Y eso es lo que diré si me preguntan— Emmett alzó las cejas con prepotencia dando a entender el fondo de sus palabras— ¡Así que tú decides Edward! Porque si Jacob me pregunta o no, le diré la verdad… le diré que tú la forzaste… ¿A quién crees que le creerá? — cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió al saberse ganador.

Yo aún permanecía muda y pegada a la pared, sin entender por que Emmett me defendía ni por que mentía para salvarme.

—Esto no se va a quedar así—Edward me amenazó apuntándome con el índice— Sabes bien como fueron las cosas, Bella— se giró y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Emmett se acercó a mí al instante y me estrechó entre sus brazos, no lo pude evitar y me eché a llorar con todas mis fuerzas sobre su pecho, dejando mi cuerpo desmoronarse.

Me arrastró hacía una de las salidas del local, sin soltarme me sentó sobre el borde de la vereda en una ubicación reservada y me sujetó con fuerza todo el rato que lloré, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¡Jacob! — grité cuando me recordé que habíamos salido del lugar sin avisar.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Le envié un mensaje de texto haciéndome pasar por ti hace unos minutos desde mi móvil, le escribí "Emmett muy borracho… daba pena… me lo llevo en un taxi… te veo en casa" y respondió que todo estaba bien— media sonrisa se le pegó en la cara, pero era un sonrisa demasiado triste.

—¿Escribió eso nada más?, ¿Se quedo solo? — pregunté un tanto decepcionada por la forma tan simple en que reaccionó.

—Sí— murmuró cabizbajo entendiendo mi decepción—Fui muy convincente— mintió fatal— Se quedó acompañando a Edward, escribió que lo encontró mal y que por eso lo acompañaría un rato.

—Edward… se lo va a decir— la voz se me cortó dos veces y el aire abandonó mis pulmones por el pánico.

—No… te lo aseguro Bella, Edward no va a decir nada, sabe que no tiene como probarlo y su reputación no le juega a favor—me acarició la espalda intentando reconfortarme—Creo que deberías decírselo. Jake debe saber lo que Edward está haciéndote— murmuró casi con desesperanza.

—Imposible— negué con fuerzas—No puedo ir y decirle una cosa así… ¿Qué? Voy y le dijo "Hey amor que linda tu corbata…¡ops! por cierto se me había olvidado comentarte que tu mejor amigo y casi hermano me anda hostigando por los rincones hace meses, me toca y me ha intentado besar… pero no te preocupes, sólo lo logró una vez… pero no fue gran cosa" — Emmett frunció los labios meditando mis palabras

—Jacob lo mataría… que va, lo golpearía, de ahí lo torturaría para luego cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselo de comer a las palomas del parque, si es que no vende sus restos como carne para pasteles como en _Sweeney Todd_ —Bien, esto era llevar la palabra imaginación a los extremos. Su gesto cambio, suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo—Tenemos que hacer algo Bells… tenemos que frenar esta situación— inquirió serio.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada—dije con voz entrecortada—Él es tu hermano… Deberías estar con él ahora, no conmigo—le recordé.

Emmett meneó la cabeza.

—Es mi hermano, por lo mismo lo conozco… mejor dicho lo desconozco en estos momentos—musitó con voz triste—Él no te puede tratar así, no te puede forzar… Edward siempre ha sido un hijo de puta, pero esta obsesión que tiene contigo… es enfermiza— masculló y miró al suelo

—Él no me forzó—susurré aterrada—Yo le respondí, él no me obligó a besarlo— me atrevía mirarlo a la cara.

— Lo sé, pero aún así, Edward te ha estado presionando hace tiempo y todo eso desembocó en que llegaras a tu límite—me justificó, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, yo había correspondido ese beso por que quise, porque lo deseaba, no sólo por el hostigamiento de Edward.

—¿ Por qué me eligió a mí, por qué de entre todas las mujeres en el mundo quiere arruinar el mío? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Yo nunca le he hecho nada… aparte de ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

—No estoy seguro Bells, —contestó volviendo a estrecharme entre sus brazos—Sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando… Porque de ser así las cosas se teñirían de sangre.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, usando mi mirada persuasiva logré vencerlo y lo sentí dispuesto a soltar su hipótesis.

—Tal vez, Edward esta sintiendo algo por ti. Él nunca se ha enamorado y por lo que sé no sabe lo que es amar… Quizás se enamoró de ti, Bella y no sabe como manejarlo, a parte está el punto de ser o no ser, porque más que mal no eres cualquier mujer, sino que la mujer de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, como no—rodeé los ojos—Imposible Emmett. Por más enfermito mental que sea tu hermano, cuando se ama a alguien de verdad se le desea lo mejor, no vienes lo insultas, hieres y le arruinas la vida. ¡No se destruye lo que se ama!

—Es sólo una idea— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Y como guión de novela estaría perfecto ¿No crees? — sólo pude reír. Emmett era un sol, lograba sacarme alguna sonrisa en los momentos mas complicados y para mi fortuna siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba.

—Sí, claro… como guionista de películas, eres un gran abogado— frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, logrando sacarme una risita nerviosa, pero natural.

*16 Enero del 2007: La Crisis*

—¿Bella, me puedes decir qué está pasando?… llevas semanas actuando de manera extraña — preguntó mientras se removía inquieto sobre la banca a las afueras de la universidad.

—¿Tu crees? No es nada, estoy algo cansada eso es todo. Sabes que estoy llena de exámenes finales en la universidad, Jake—mentí—Disculpa si he sido desconsiderada… Sé que no nos hemos visto mucho lo últimos días pero…

—No es que no nos veamos, Bella—me interrumpió— Estás rara. Siempre que quedamos surge algo y tienes que salir corriendo, has pasado más tiempo con Alice en estos días, creo que hasta Emmett te ha visto más que yo. Y no sé que te dio, pero ya se te están acabando las excusas para no ir a mi departamento, porque la última historia, esa de que según tú andaba un ratón es imposible—refunfuñó cabreado.

—Si había un ratón—mentí— Se aparece cuando tu no estás, me persigue y me asusta… es horrendo, repugnante y hostigoso. Además lo hace a propósito, espera que nadie esté cerca para torturarme—Jacob entrecerré los ojos.

—Pero cuando estaba Emmett no te preocupabas, desde que salió de viaje es que no has vuelto a poner un pie en mí piso.

—Es que Emmett es tan grandote y lo espantaba, al más mínimo indicio del ratón en un radio de 1km Emmett se encargaba de ahuyentarlo e impedir que se acercase a molestarme y a asustarme—Expliqué.

No era tan mentira, más bien, era la verdad a medias, aunque había que cambiar el sustantivo de ratón por el nombre propio: Edward. Emmett se había estado encargando de mantenerlo a raya y de no permitir que sus coléricas miradas o sus venenosas palabras me llegasen en estos días. Porque si antes pensaba que él me odiaba, ahora era un hecho confirmado y firmado ante notario. Edward me aborrecía y no perdía oportunidad para mirarme con los ojos teñidos de negro y enviarme oleadas de desprecio, con sólo una de sus miradas mi cuerpo entero se volvía a estremecer preso del pánico y la culpa.

Sabía que los hermanos habían discutido por mi culpa, Emmett había encarado y amenazado a su hermano y este le había reprochado su traición y lo había puesto en su lista negra, haciéndole una especie de ley del hielo desde hace una semana.

No era una situación fácil para ninguno de los tres, ya que teníamos que fingir delante del resto del grupo que mi notoria distancia con respecto a Edward se debían a los celos que despertaba en mí su amistad con mi novio y a la inversa, o al menos eso creían Jake y el resto.

Por mi parte, la culpa estaba sentando casa en mi cuerpo y sentía que cada vez mi alma se deformaba más y se acostumbraba a seguir mintiendo, cada vez de forma más natural, a veces ni cuenta me daba cuando ya le estaba echando un cuento a Jake o a Rose para cambiar el tema, porque de un tiempo a esta parte su tema favorito era Edward Cullen.

Estaba cayendo irremediablemente en aquello de que una mentira trae a otra y así la bola crece hasta convertirse en algo irreparable, pero no podía hacer nada para frenarlo, una vez empezado el juego, estaba obligada a llevarlo a término.

No podía decirle nada a Jacob, era algo demasiado turbio e irracional como para que él pudiese tomarlo de la mejor manera, si es que había alguna.

Así que con Emmett habíamos trazado un plan de salvamento y de evasión contra Edward. Mientras mi amigo estuviese en la ciudad él se encargaría de mantener vigilado y a distancia a su hermano, no era así de textual, pero al menos su presencia y palabras de apoyo me ayudaban a renovar fuerzas a diario.

Cuando Emmett no estuviera en la cuidad, como ahora, yo tendría que ingeniármelas para intentar evitar lo máximo posible a Edward, eso incluía estrictamente, tener prohibido quedarme a solas con él en cualquier espacio sin alarmas o superhéroes cercanos y no dejar que me dirigiese la palabra, porque según Emmett, su hermano tenía el poder de encantar serpientes, en otras palabras quería decir "Bella ni te atrevas a ir al departamento y correr el riesgo de que Edward te arrincone en algún lado porque estás frita".

Si, lo sé, era un demasiado de parte de Emmett, yo era una mujer con convicciones y fuerza de voluntad; en otra época me hubiese reído del mega plan cuadrante ideado por Emmett, pero ahora no, ya había cedido una vez y no sabía si aún me quedaban resquicios de voluntad si es que Edward se me acercaba o si me besaba nuevamente.

Y lo más patético de toda esta historia, era que mi obsesión por él no decrecía, al revés, cada día sin verlo era como un día perdido y por más odio que destilase su cuerpo cuando nos topábamos, el mío se convertía en un satélite o imán, irremediablemente todo mi ser se predisponía para captar cada movimiento, respiro o pestañeo de Edward; y de noche… sí, de noche era casi enfermizo, cerrar los ojos sólo significaba ver su rostro, a veces colérico y en otras ocasiones amable, revivía sus dos extremos, por un lado el chico confundido al que curé en el baño y por otro el hombre desquiciado que golpeaba la pared a un costado de mi cabeza y que me asesinaba con los ojos. Ambas cara y ambas me obsesionaban… bueno, obsesión creo que ya no es la palabra para lo que me ata Edward, pero esa otra palabrita estaba prohibida, tan prohibida pensarla y decirla… como sentirla.

Me estaba hundiendo y no tenía idea de cómo salir a flote nuevamente.

—¿Bella?¿Bella? ¿Has escuchado algo de todo lo que te he estado diciendo? —la voz profunda y molesta de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Algo… disculpa es que no sé que me pasa, debe ser que estoy bajo mucha presión—me las arreglé para decir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo sincera, pero Jake no lo sabía, no tenía idea del tipo de presión a la que me refería y eso era lo que más me mataba. Mentirle a él era como intentar estafar a un santo, así de cruel, así de turbio y así de basura me sentía.

—Lo sé, Cariño— su molestia dio paso a su comprensión— Yo también he estado con muchas cosas encima, la universidad, la familia, la práctica en el hospital, los amigos y tú… pero de todos modos me las he arreglado, pero tú, Bella—Bajó la vista clavándola en sus pies— te siento un poco… lejana últimamente, más fría… ¿Nos pasa algo?¿estamos mal? —preguntó alzando a medias su rostro y entrecerrando un solo ojo.

Mi corazón fue exprimido cruelmente por la corona de espina de la culpa no pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos. El nudo en la garganta me imposibilitó hablar y sólo atiné a acercarme a abrazarlo.

—¿Te amo, lo sabes? —dije cuando tuve voz y valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Porque pese a todo yo amaba a Jake.

— Si lo sé—Sonrió a sus anchas—Como tu sabes lo mucho que yo te amo a ti y lo importante que eres en mi vida, Bella. No sé como sería de mí sin ti, sería como si me sacaran el suelo de pronto y me dejaran caer a la nada, derrumbándome junto con todo lo que me rodea…

Sus dulces palabras me sabían a contracción, por un lado ayudaban a aumentar el peso en mi conciencia y por otro me alivianaban el alma al recordarme lo puro, simple y sincero del amor que Jake y yo teníamos.

— ¿Esto es eso a lo que le llaman crisis? Se supone que las parejas las tienen de vez en cuando—murmuró sobre el cabello de mi coronilla

—Tonto… las cosas que dices—no pude evitar reír.

—Es que… no sé. De pronto nos alejamos, ósea… lo que quiero decir— rascó su frente con un dedo intentando explicar el punto—de repente sentí como si no pudiese llegar a ti, Bella. Aunque tuviese tu cuerpo entre mis brazos tu mente y tú alma estaban a kilómetros de mí, te cerraste como una almeja—confesó con voz triste.

Lo había notado, se había dado cuenta de que algo me estaba perturbando, aunque por más que intente disimular al parecer lo mío no era la actuación.

—¿Pero ahora estamos bien? —preguntó y yo asentí. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y en su rostro vislumbre al chico honesto, a mi superhéroe particular, al hombre de la sonrisa deslumbrante del cual me había enamorado hace tres años. Jake todavía seguía siendo Jake. ¿Pero yo seguía siendo yo?

—Edward tenia razón—continuó hablando y la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro, unos instantes tuve miedo de mover algún músculo facial, sentía que la cara se me iba a caer a pedacitos

—¿Qué te dijo Edward? —pregunté a la velocidad de la luz.

—Me aconsejó—respondió liviano—Le comenté que estaba un poco preocupado por que te notaba rara, ya sabes le pedí un consejo de amigo, de hombre a hombre. Pero él me dijo que no me preocupara, que de seguro eran invenciones mías, o que lo más probable era que tú estabas con la cabeza en muchas cosas, pero que de seguro no era nada grave.

—Muy sabio tu amigo—Jake no notó la ironía en mi voz.

—Pensé que se burlaría de mi, ya sabes detesta mi cursilería amorosa. Pero me tuvo paciencia, me escuchó y me tranquilizó. Nunca pensé que podría contar con él para este tipo de cosas. Pero bueno, para algo existen los mejores amigos ¿No?

—Quizás está madurando.

—Lo dudo— dijo luego de unas risotadas.

—Entonces lo hace por ti… porque te quiere.

—Puede ser, aunque también es por ti… le caes bien—rió sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Así como decirlo, decirlo… no. Pero me lo dio a entender por la forma en que hablaba de ti.

—¿De que forma?

—Nada que yo ya no supiera—se encogió de hombros— Dijo que eras una chica muy madura y centrada, con tus valores muy claros y establecidos… Y básicamente que yo era un idota por perder el tiempo inventándome problemas inexistentes y que si me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación terminarías aburriéndote de mí y dándome una patada en el culo monumental… y que él no estaría de ánimos para levantarme y aguantarse mis lloriqueos.

—Ah— de seguro Edward lo había dicho todo desde un lado cruelmente irónico y sarcástico; se había burlado de Jake en su cara usando falsos halagos. Porque eso era, ¿verdad? Edward no podía pensar algo así de mi ¡Imposible, Bella ese hombre te detesta!

—De verdad creo que le agradas más de lo que se permitiría reconocer alguna vez—rodé los ojos y Jacob rió de mi mueca de escepticismo—No sólo por las palabras que usó para definirte, sino también por el tono de voz… creo que te respeta—lo último lo comentó alucinado por sus propias palabras.

—Lo dudo— fue lo único que pude decir.

Volví a colocar una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, sin poder agregar nada más sin correr el riesgo de terminar insultando a Edward y luego no saber como explicárselo a Jake

Al rato y para evadir el tema y como ya era casi una experta en eso, toqué la fibra favorita de Jake: La postulación a su beca en cardiología en Londres; con eso conseguí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y poder hacer que mis pulmones respiraran de manera humana.

Aparte de mentirosa, me estaba convirtiendo en una manipuladora de primer corte, usando los puntos débiles de las personas y manobriando para usarlos a mi conveniencia.

Y para peor, estaba 100% conciente de que podía manipular a Jake como una marioneta consiguiendo que hiciera, pensara o digiera lo que yo quería. Y estaba segura que de necesitarlo lo haría, movería los hilos y haría que Jacob bailase al son que yo dictase.

De verdad, me estaba transformando en un monstruo y todo por empeñarme en seguir evadiendo mis sentimientos y empecinarme en seguir por el buen camino…aunque ¿Qué de bueno le quedaba a esto si yo me estaba encargando de enturbiarlo todo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir en este rumbo sin perderme a mi misma en el intento de salvarme?

* * *

><p>Hola! gracias por pasar y comentar... ¿Leyeron la entrevista? quedo muy entretenida :D<p>

Lamento no poder responder los rr, pero ando a mil. pero que sepan que lo leos todos y les recuerdo que si me dejan sus mail tienen que escribirlo con espacios porque osino FF los bloquea ;)

Gracias por andar por aqui y a las chicas que me han dejado su opinión en el OS "Ira"


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Gracias por su comentarios y un enorme abrazo apretadito por su fidelidad. Sé que no es gracia volver a leer nuevamente y menos dejar rr, por lomismo me hacen muy feliz leerlos :D

Gracias Eri :*

Para este capitulo el tema ideal es: Alejate de mi-Camila http :/ www. youtube .com /watch? v=KstbkZwnTv0 (sin espacios) Escuchenlo ;)

**Cada uno se hace su tiempo, Edward**

* * *

><p>*05 de Febrero de 2007: La verdad sobre Edward*<p>

Al salir del baño luego de una ducha, me quedé apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta mientras ociosamente secaba mi cabello con una toalla y observaba la imagen que se dibujaba sobre la cama.

Jacob descansaba sobre esta como peso muerto, estaba sobre uno de sus costados con los brazos colgando fuera de la cama y con los labios entreabiertos roncando de forma acompasada, a su lado en el borde del colchón descansaba amenazando con lanzarse al vacío un pesado libro de cardiología.

Era una imagen muy dulce pero a la vez… triste. ¿Dónde estaba aquel bichito de la necesidad? ¿Dónde se nos había quedado la ansiedad del beso de buenas noches? ¿En que momento dejamos de lado la improvisación y nos quedamos con la costumbre?

La rutina nos estaba absorbiendo y envolviendo en una telaraña invisible, nos estábamos acostumbrando a la cotidianidad y fundiéndonos en lo seguro, ya ninguno hacía ni el menor esfuerzo por sorprender, encantar y enamorar más al otro. Estábamos tan cómodos con lo que cada uno entregaba y recibía que simplemente habíamos dejado de luchar, creyéndonos ganadores la guerra.

Yo amaba a Jacob, de eso no cabía duda, pero era una forma de amar tan tranquila y casi predecible, desde un principio había sido así, el prefecto cuento de hadas, el chico guapo, el príncipe azul con virtudes de superhéroe que salva a la doncella y la lleva en su caballo rumbo al reino lejano de la felicidad eterna.

_Pero, ¿Dónde estaban los imprevistos y las pruebas del camino?¿Dónde estaba el fuego y el deseo que provocaba angustia y la necesidad del cuerpo y el alma del otro?_

Junto a Jacob todo era terreno estable, nunca existirían pasos en falso ni rutas equivocadas. No existían decisiones malas, ni culpas, ni errores; no habían letreros de _Stop_, ni barreras de lo debido y lo que no, no había mente versus corazón y mucho menos habían daños, lágrimas e imposibles.

No era difícil vernos de aquí a 10 años, de seguro sus planes se harían realidad y él llegaría lejos como médico, tendría una tierna casita en un sector privilegiado de la cuidad, con un enorme perro golden y un jardín verde por donde correrían nuestros hijos, a los que yo les dedicaría todo mi tiempo posible entre mi trabajo y casa, y a los que Jake malcriaría y consentiría ganándose mis regaños. Los veríamos crecer, graduarse, casarse y darnos nietos… sabía que moriría ancianita, lo más probable al lado de un canoso y arrugadito Jacob, moriría en paz, porque habría tenido una vida pacifica.

_¿No es ese el sueño de cualquier mujer?_ Algo estable, formar una linda familia con un buen hombre. _¿No es eso lo que yo quería?_

Sí, en parte eso era lo que quería en mi vida, pero también necesitaba otras cosas: pasión, locura, desenfreno, necesidad, quería que mi pecho explotara, que mi sangre hirviera, que mi cuerpo encajase a la perfección en el del otro, que mi alma se sintiese en casa, vivir cada segundo, cometer errores, asustarme, reír y luego llorar, quería adrenalina y miedo, quería sentir cada caricia, vivir cada beso como si fuese el último… quería improvisar y cumplir imposibles, quería romper fronteras y sembrar mis propias reglas, quería vivir y eso sólo lo había sentido una vez en toda mi vida y con el hombre incorrecto.

Lo más triste era sentir que Jake se había olvidado de luchar, se sentía seguro, se había olvidado de que el amor se nutre a diario… o tal vez no, quizás era yo la que me había olvidado de valorar el amor, nuestro amor, era yo quien lo mataba en silencio, llenándolo de mentiras, manipulaciones y dudas.

Jacob era aire puro y yo me empeñaba por respirar _smog.._. porque así me imaginaba el alma de Edward como un manchon, como una nube de aire contaminado que haciende al cielo para tapar el sol. Y yo me empeñaba en meterme en terreno inestable, sumergirme en arenas movedizas, arriesgarlo todo y condenar mi alma… estaba dejando que mi corazón sintiese más de lo que tenía permitido y estaba dejando que mi cabeza mandase menos. Estaba cometiendo un error, tal vez el error más grande de mi vida al permitirme albergar sentimientos por Edward, por un maldito idiota que me miraba con sincero desprecio y me recordaba que lo que sentía por él estaba mal, que el único sentimiento que tenía permitido era el odio.

Me metí a la cama y apagué las luces, pero no pude pegar un ojo. Jake se removió y giró en mi dirección, pasó una mano por mi cintura e inconcientemente me atrajo a su costado, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y siguió dormitando, su presencia en vez de ayudar, extrañamente me alteró. Me empecé a sentir ahogada, encarcelada, sus brazos habían pasado de ser las ramas que me sostenían a ser cuerdas que me ataban y mi corazón tenía ganas de explotar en llanto.

Me escabullí fuera de la cama y salí de la habitación, me paseé tranquila hasta la cocina, era viernes en la noche y como de costumbre Edward estaría de fiesta, bebiendo y fumando en algún bar, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de amigos pasajeros y bellezas artificiales. Lo cual me daba libertad para deambular tranquila.

Ni siquiera el vaso de leche tibia consiguió despejar mi mente y ayudarme a dormir, el reloj de la encimera marcaba las 4 am y yo seguía con esa extraña opresión en el pecho.

Me acomodé sobre el sofá principal y miré tras la ventana hacia la terraza, la noche no se veía tan helada para ser invierno, así que me permití salir para tomar un poco de aire puro, mis pantalones largos parecían suficientes para protegerme del frío aunque mi polera no, de todos modos tomé una manta que estaba sobre el sofá y envolví mi cuerpo en ella.

Corrí el ventanal y una fría brisa golpeó mi cara, despabilando mis neuronas, sin congelarme, era una noche agradable. Avancé hasta la baranda de la terraza, la vista de la cuidad era mas hermosa que de costumbre y mis ideas volvieron a fluir llevándome a conjeturas idiotas…

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? — pegué un salto del susto antes de girarme para encontrarme con esas orbes verdes mirándome fijo desde un rincón.

Sentado sobre una de las sillas reclinables descansaba el perfecto cuerpo de Edward en una de las esquinas de lugar, sólo la luz de la noche iluminaba su pálido rostro, que resaltaba mil veces mas bajo de su camisa a cuadros a medio abrir que se escondía bajo su chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté casi sin voz por culpa de la impresión.

—Es mi casa, por si no lo sabías—rió burlón con aquella sonrisa esquinada que era capaz de derribar cualquier defensa. Se empinó un botellín de cerveza sin separar sus ojos de los míos en ningún instante.

—Yo sólo… Pensé que no había nadie… necesitaba un poco de aire— lo mejor era irme, escapar antes de recibir una nueva descarga de su furia en el mejor de los casos y en el peor… estaba por caer nuevamente, a punto de volver a perderme en esas esmeraldas y desear esos dulces labios. Y como dicen por ahí… "Prevenir antes que lamentar"

—Bella, por favor no te vayas— pidió en un susurro aterciopelado cuando yo ya tenía un pie dentro de la sala principal, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda.

—Creo que es lo mejor…— comenté girándome a medias hacia él.

—¿Y si prometo portarme bien? — pidió con cara de niño bueno— Bella, te prometo no decir ni intentar nada, juro que no te tocaré, ni mucho menos—dijo haciendo el gesto de _boy scout_—Es sólo que no quiero volver a quedarme solo… Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes un rato, no tienes que hacer o decir nada… sólo estar aquí… Créeme.

No sabía si fiarme de él era un acierto o la peor estupidez que podía cometer, pero algo dentro de mí gritó que lo hiciera, suspiré derrotada y me acomodé en la silla de playa que estaba a su lado. Puse todos mis sentidos e instintos alertas ante el más mínimo indicio de peligro, estaba segura de poder frenarlo, evadirlo o, por último, estaba dispuesta a gritar y despertar a Jacob, aunque eso significase que el departamento se convirtiera en la tercera guerra mundial.

Me obligué a mantener la vista en el paisaje, pero sentir sus ojos clavados en mi rostro no ayudaba demasiado, la mariposa se desperezaba y comenzaba a revolotear.

_Perfecto, Bella. Edward se empeña en hacerte la vida de cuadritos, te tiene con el alma en un hilo y tú vienes ¡Puf! En vez de alejarte de él le haces el favor de acompañarlo, porque el señor se siente solo… como si a él le importase como te sientes tú cuando te ataca o te insulta. ¡Después no te quejes, porque tú solita te lo estas buscando!_ —me gritaba mi conciencia y yo sabía que tenía toda la razón ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo yo aquí?

—Por esta noche estás a salvo, creo que no estoy de ánimos como para intentar desenmascararte—comentó con una mueca sarcástica que me hizo gracia—¿Y tu hombre… dónde está?

—Leyendo un libro, si no se queda dormido lo más probable es que aparezca por aquí en un rato más… buscándome—mentí sólo para establecer que no estábamos completamente solos, para que Edward no intentase nada, aunque algo me decía que por esta noche estaba siendo sincero al menos en eso de no intentar nada, se le veía cansado y más triste de lo normal, pero no podía creerle y confiarme tan fácil.

Edward se reclinó sobre la silla y fijó su vista en la negra noche, más bien en las escasas pero bellas estrellas que las luces artificiales permitían contemplar.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro para luego tomar la botella y dejar que la cerveza corriera como agua por su garganta.

Sus ojos se mantenían errantes hacia el cielo, como si buscase una respuesta, una señal… una estrella guía.

No pude evitar mirarlo inmersa en los destellos que veía en él. Inseguro y vulnerable, algo tan nuevo en Edward como hermoso de observar.

Hasta este instante no había notado lo demacrada que estaba su cara, aunque no miraba en mi dirección no era difícil notar las profundas ojeras que adornaban su rostro, ni la barba insipiente de tres días que enmarcaba su mentón, no había notado hasta este momento lo larga de su cabellera, que gracias a ese estilo despeinado tomaba diversas direcciones recordándome a la melena de un León.

¿Cómo alguien tan descuidado puede verse tan hermoso? Pero así era Edward, descuidado, desordenado casi desaseado… pero hermoso.

—Debes creer que soy un loco—murmuró bajito si quitar su vista del cielo.

Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa que confirmó su teoría, claro que estaba loco, nadie con sus sentidos y neuronas bien puestas podría comportarse como él.

—Si lo dices por tu bipolaridad o por tus mil quinientas personalidades… pues sí, creo que estás loco—su risa musical fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta a mi pesadez.

—No me gusta el clima—comentó, me sorprendí ¿Desde cuando el estado del tiempo seria considerado un tema a tratar entre él y yo?—Estamos en enero y no hay nieve, ni siquiera llueve… igual que en el invierno de hace 14 años. Ese invierno tampoco nevó. —me explicó como si yo lo fuese a recordar, hace 14 años apenas tenía 8 años—A Emmett y a mi nos regalaron un trineo para esa navidad, la idea era armar un pista en el patio trasero de nuestra casa pero como nunca nevó no lo pudimos estrenar. Cada mañana despertábamos y corríamos a la ventana a ver si había nieve, pero nunca llegó la lluvia, ni el frió… y para el próximo invierno, cuando si nevó, ya no ni nos acordábamos de que alguna vez tuvimos un trineo sin estrenar esperando por nosotros en el armario…

Edward hablaba para si mismo, aún con la vista en las estrellas, su boca esbozaba una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa triste, tan triste como el tono de voz que estaba usando.

Su mente siguió vagando en la nada y luego de un tiempo en silencio me resigné a que la historia había llegado hasta allí. Me recliné sobre el asiento y envolví aún más mi cuerpo en la manta, imité a Edward y enfoqué mi atención en el cielo estrellado. No era un silencio incómodo, pero si triste…

—Ese año… Esa fue mi última navidad feliz—murmuró haciendo que diera un respingo. No miré a Edward y seguí viendo a la noche mientras sus palabras seguían corriendo— Esa fue mi última navidad con mis padres—escuché el ruido del roce de su cabello al voltearse en mi dirección, sentí sus ojos sobre mí rostro y volví a escuchar como luego de comprobar que seguía despierta, él volvía a acomodarse en su antigua postura.

— Mi padre era un hombre sencillo, un buen marido un excelente ser humano que se ganaba la vida como gerente de una pequeña, pero productiva, cadena automotriz—Igual que el de Jake, pensé.

—Si, igual que Billy Black...— respondió al leer mi mente, reí frustrada de lo evidente que podía ser mi mente—En cambio mi madre se dedicaba a ser ama de casa, se hacía cargo del hogar y de sus hijos obviamente, para mi ella era todo, la mejor mujer del mundo, ya sabes… creo que tenía el mal de Edipo o algo así… pero la amaba como a nadie en mi mundo—rió amargamente— Tal vez al ser su hijo menor y como de niño fui bastante enfermizo y debilucho ella solía mimarme bastante, mientras que Emmett siempre fue mas apegado a nuestro padre. Aunque sinceramente ninguno hacía diferencia alguna entre nosotros… No sé si seriamos una familia feliz, yo era muy niño como para percatarme si habían reales problemas entre mis padres, nunca los escuché discutir. Claro, mi madre se enojaba con mi padre por tonterías, pero él siempre lo arreglaba con uno de sus malos chistes… de allí lo heredó Emmett—aclaró—por el contrario, siempre tuve claro lo mucho que se amaban. Mi madre era la estricta, la que nos regañaba a Emmett y a mí más duro, mientras que papá hacía como que se enojaba, pero cuando mamá daba la vuelta nos pedía dulcemente que no hiciéramos más travesuras.

Ese año se hablaba mucho de una crisis económica en la región y por eso mi madre buscó un empleo para ayudar a papá, según nos intentaron explicar, eso significó que de pronto mamá ya no estaba más, cuando volvíamos de colegio ella estaba en la escuelita en la que trabajaba. Emmett se encargaba de las cosas de la cocina, mientras que yo solía cooperar con el aseo general, nos las arreglábamos bastante bien para la edad que teníamos.

Fue entonces cuando sí empezaron los problemas. Las discusiones entre mis padres se hicieron más habituales, papá era un poco machista y le exigía a mamá que estuviera más tiempo en casa, pero ella le alegaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba sintiendo realmente valorada por su ambiente laboral… o algo así creí entender cuando los escuché hablar tras una puerta.

Mi madre seguía siendo igual de cariñosa y preocupada por nosotros como de costumbre, pero yo la extrañaba demasiado… era un mamón de primera—su melodiosa risa seguía siendo amarga— Papá cambió, empezó a compartir más tiempo con nosotros, nos llamaba varias veces al día para ver como estábamos ya que sabía que dos hombres solos en casa era complejo, Emmett tenía como 15 años y yo 8.

Desde que mi madre empezó a trabajar mi hermano cambio, yo sé que suena increíble, pero maduro… ya no salía con los chicos a jugar a la pelota porque se tenía que encargar de mí, también se hizo responsable de la casa y el resto del tiempo lo dedicó a sus deberes y asegurarse de que yo hiciera los míos, tal vez por eso ahora es tan… especial; ya que no se tiene que ocupar de mi todo el tiempo y puede vivir en cierto modo aquellas cosas que de niño no pudo por tener que comportarse como adulto…

—¿Estaban mucho tiempo solos? —pregunté y Edward se sobresaltó. Al parecer se había olvidado de mi presencia y parecía que sus recuerdos se los estaba contando a si mismo. Giró el rostro y me miró.

—Algo… casi siempre era desde que volvíamos del colegio pasadas las 1 pm hasta las 8 o 9 de la noche, pero por lo general la Señora Molly, nuestra vecina, solía ir a darse una vuelta por casa a media tarde para ver si necesitábamos algo. Aquella época al parecer no daba suficiente dinero como para contratara una niñera y mis padres no querían molestar a tío Carlisle ni a tía Esme, ellos también trabajaban bastante—explicó pacientemente y volvió a girar su rostro, lo imité y suspiré, no entendía porqué me estaba contando esto, mejor dicho no sabía si me lo estaba contando o no, porque al parecer a veces volvía a ser invisible para él.

—Casi a fines de año comencé a notar que mi madre cada vez llegaba más tarde y más cansada a casa. Hasta que una noche ya no volvió más…— lo último le salió en un susurro casi inaudible y el silencio volvió a aparecer.

Lo sentí inhalar con fuerza y entendí que se daba coraje para seguir el relato, así que puse toda mi atención, aunque me sentía como una cotilla que escuchaba algo indebido a escondidas.

De imprevisto, Edward se levantó y avanzó hasta el borde de la terraza, apoyándose sobre la baranda y dejando a mi vista sólo su silueta de espaldas.

—Mi madre desapareció dos noches luego de año nuevo. Dijo que iba por unos documentos que había olvidado en la oficina de la escuelita en que trabajaba, pero nunca volvió… Mi padre comenzó a buscarla como loco, recuerdo que Emmett se escondía en el baño para llorar por la angustia y luego se metía a mi cuarto y con la excusa de hacerme compañía se quedaba allí conmigo toda la noche. Luego del tercer día en que ella no apareció, tuve la total claridad de que no volvería. Papá y Emmett tenían miedo, pensaban lo peor, la familia entera la buscaba con policías en morgues, hospitales, hasta en el río, pero yo sabía que no la encontrarían, porque ella se había ido por su voluntad— Giró mirándome directamente a la cara, sus manos aún apoyadas en las brandas al igual que su espalda— ¿Sabes cómo lo supe? —Solamente pude negar con la cabeza, alucinada por la vulnerabilidad que encontré en su mirada.

—Lo supe por como se despidió aquella noche antes de salir. Me abrazó con más fuerza de la de costumbre y me besó el rostro con sentimiento varias veces, me dijo que me quería muchísimo, que Emmett y yo éramos lo más hermoso que le había sucedido en la vida y que nos amaría para siempre. Se estaba despidiendo y esa solitaria lágrima que corrió por su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta era la firma de un adiós definitivo.

Se volvió a acercar a su silla, pero no se recostó, se sentó de costado y apoyo sus codos sobre sus muslos estrechando sus manos entre sí. Yo me incorporé y también me senté de costado, quedando nuestros cuerpos a una pequeña pero segura distancia. Se veía tan indefenso que tuve que controlar mis ganas y apretar mis brazos entrelazados sobre mi panza para no lánzame sobre él y cobijarlo entre mis brazos.

— A los cinco días media cuidad estaba movilizada—continúo el relato casi sin voz y mirando fijo al suelo—Hasta que la encontraron… un amigo de mi padre le dio el dato de que la habían visto en un pequeño pueblo a sólo dos horas de distancia y mi padre no dudo en ir a buscarla. A las horas llego tío Carlisle y nos llevó a su casa. Con Emmett sabíamos que algo estaba pasando, todos nos trataban con sumo cuidado, no nos decían nada y nos mandaron a jugar con Alice, pero por más que mi prima intentó motivarnos, mi hermano y yo sabíamos que algo estaba mal. En fin… —Suspiró volviendo a levantar la vista y mirándome, al parecer se había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia— Papá encontró a mamá… pero mi madre no estaba sola, había huído con un hombre, un profesor de filosofía de la misma escuelita en la que ella trabajaba, un hombre también casado y con familia. Ambos habían abandonado sus hogares, sus hijos, sus familias y sus ataduras para fugarse juntos… ¡Todo por amor! ¿Qué romántico, no? —preguntó intentando ironizar, pero la tristeza le arruinó el intento—Mi padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo, cayó en una depresión horrible, de no ser por Billy Black lo más probable es que hubiese perdido hasta la empresa, sé que intentó superarlo por Emmett y por mí, pero a veces un corazón y una vida rotos no tienen vuelta atrás… Papá no pudo soportarlo y de la manera más patética se dejó hundir en su mierda… después de navidad, un poco antes de año nuevo puso una pistola en su boca y se disparó.

Edward habló rápido, supongo que aparte de intentar ocultar los nervios que le producía el tema, decirlo velozmente provocaba menos dolor al recordarlo.

Me quedé nula, sin saber que pensar ni que decir y Edward se percató de eso volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa esquinada sin despegar los labios.

Nadie nunca me había enseñado como se debía reaccionar ante este tipo de cosas.

Sentí pena pero no lástima por Edward.

—¿Y tu madre… volvió por ustedes después de… lo de tu papá? —No sé por qué pregunté, pero en cuanto abrí la boca me arrepentí. Edward no tenía porque responder, era una pregunta inoportuna y un tanto entrometida.

—Sí—susurró mirándome —No sé bien como sucedieron las cosas. La muy… tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarnos si queríamos irnos con ella y con su gran amor. —Sus ojos se cargaron de ira y una mueca de desprecio adornó su rostro— Ella tiene la culpa… ella le arruinó la vida a mi padre, por culpa de ella Emmett tuvo que asumir una vida que no le tocaba, por su culpa todo se nos desbarató… ¡la odio! —gruñó encolerizado.

Mi mente empezaba a procesar encontrando el por qué a la aversión y la desconfianza contra las mujeres.

Edward cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de su nariz, luego de un minuto de fuertes inspiraciones logró controlar su ira y noté como su cuerpo se relajaba, pero sólo un poco.

Eran tantas las cosas que Edward proyectaba, era un ser herido en lo mas profundo, un niño perdido, vulnerable e inseguro, un pequeño con miedo, con tanto miedo que su única forma de superarlo ha sido acumulando odio y haciendo culpable a su madre de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido y le sucederá en la vida.

—Después de mis lindas palabras le quedó más que claro que no valía de nada intentar acercarse, que ya no existía, ¡Qué estaba muerta!—continúo y ahora fui yo la que por un instante me había olvidado de su presencia—Tío Carlisle se encargó de nosotros y cuando Emmett tuvo la edad legal nos fuimos a vivir juntos, por suerte el dinero no faltó así que hemos vivido en paz—rió amargamente—mejor dicho, hemos vivido… De "esa"…lo último que supe hace un par de años es que le habían diagnosticado cáncer en no sé donde, supongo que ya ha de haber muerto—finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Me sorprendió la frialdad con la que era capaz de hablar de "esa" que para bien o mal era su madre... La mujer que según él era responsable de todo lo malo en su vida.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, a veces nos mirábamos a los ojos y a veces nuestras miradas no eran capaces de soportarse rebuscando respuestas en el paisaje, en las estrellas, en las manchitas del suelo o en algún punto muerto. Por mi lado, mi punto era el borde del cuello de su camisa.

—Dilo—ordenó con una extraña mueca.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo que piensas… ¡Qué te doy lastima! Soy el pobre niño de mami que es una mierda, un penoso con un asco de vida, un patético con un trauma infantil. Que ahora entiendes porque actuó como el maldito lunático… mi triste historia justifica todo y que soy más imbécil de lo que creías por no poder superarlo y doy pena…—lo dijo veloz y con naturalidad, eran palabra muy fuertes pero sonaron como si le fuera tan normal escucharlas—No te preocupes no es nada nuevo—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros— la gente solía tener lástima por los hermanitos Cullen, los niños huérfanos de padre y con una puta como madre.

—Eso no es lo que pienso—señalé un tanto ofendida.

—¿Entonces qué es? — su tono fue desafiante.

—Sigo pensando que eres un idiota… el idiota de siempre.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Eso… Alucinas si crees que me vas a dar pena, Cullen. Tu historia es… difícil, pero me niego a creer que el odio te marcase tanto. No puedes pensar que es la gente quien te arruina la vida, los problemas no son a causa de otros, los problemas y los miedos aparecen y van a donde uno decide llevarlo. Para mí seguirás siendo el maldito carbón sin corazón que se empeña en amargarme la existencia— dije en tono sarcástico para luego guiñarle un ojo, logrando una melodiosa y por fin sensata risilla de su parte.

—Perfecto…—bufó divertido.

—Lo siento, pero si esperabas apapachos y palabritas dulzonas, reconfortantes pero vacías… estás hablando con la persona equivocada. Quizás alguna de tus oxigenadas o siliconadas estará dispuesta a estrujarte y tenerte lástima… pero yo no.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? —Preguntó alzando una ceja, su rostro era divertido, casi alucinado.

—Sí—asentí—Aunque… también pensaba en lo irónica y cruel que puede ser la vida, como en algunos casos los padres nos enseñan la lección mas importante de nuestra existencia, nos dan una guía con lujo de detalle de lo que no se debe hacer, de lo que no queremos ser cuando grandes y de lo que no queremos hacer de nuestra vida, ni el daño que estamos dispuestos a causarles a otros… Nos enseñan a no ser como ellos, nos educan para tener miedo de que por algún motivo nos lleguemos a parecer a ellos o a tomar sus malas decisiones.

Me perdí en mis palabras recordando a mis padres, no quería ser como ellos, no quería la frialdad de mi padre y su poco conocimiento acerca de sus hijos, pero sobre todo no quería ser como Renée, me aterraba la idea de convertirme en la mujer florero, la mujer que adornaba y combinaba perfectamente en las cenas sociales con el traje negro de Charlie, una mujer que vivía una historia artificial, llena de ¿qué dirán? ó ¿qué pensarán?, una vida rutinaria, pero hermosa a los ojos del vecindario, la falsa familia feliz salida de _spot_ de inmobiliaria.

—No sé por qué me sorprendo—la dulce voz de Edward volvió a interrumpir mis delirios mentales—creo que debería haberme esperado alguna respuesta de este estilo, tan… Bella Swan—habló para si mismo arrugando su perfecta frente.

—¿Y cómo sería ese estilo?

—Siempre logras ver todo desde otro punto de vista, siempre le das a las cosas un enfoque realmente distinto al que todos, incluso yo, le damos… a veces me pregunto sí eres tú la que ve de distintos colores, el bicho raro o soy yo el que esta demasiado ciego—dijo con esa sonrisa tan él, tan deslumbrante que sólo pude responder con una igual—Claro, nunca dirás lo que en teoría se espera que digas, eres la excepción a la regla, siempre tienes alguna respuesta rápida y ácida. Eres una chica fuerte y decidida y suma e infantilmente terca y caprichosa…

—Hablas como si me conocieras…

—Te conozco—aseguró con suficiencia.

—Edward, esta es la primera vez que realmente hablamos—le recordé— es más, creo que es la primera vez que tres de cinco palabras no son insultos, no han habido golpes ni descalificaciones y para que hablar de miradas de odio o intentos de noqueo… Sé que adoras sacarme de quicio, que se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo ó algo así y reconozco que lo haces muy bien, pero eso no quiere decir que me conozcas…

—Te equivocas, Bella—Volvió a sonreír con esa mueca de seguridad propia de él— No necesito simplemente hablar horas eternas contigo, hacerte las tontas preguntas básicas de tus gustos, miedos o travesuras infancia para saber como eres…

—Bueno sabelotodo—lo interrumpí, infantilmente quería arruinar su teoría arrogante—la gente suele usar esa técnica para conocerse… a menos de que leas la mente y puedas saber lo que pienso sobre las cosas… pero eso ya es otro nivel, demasiado para una simple y frágil humana como yo—dije sarcástica, era extraño lo fácil que se nos estaba dando esta conversación.

—Bella… yo te veo—dijo mientras curvaba las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa extraña, como si estuviese diciendo más de lo debido.

— ¿En serio? Bups… y yo que pensé que tenía el poder de la invisibilidad… gracias por aclararlo sino aun andaría por ahí jurándome transparente.

—Bella, yo no te miro ¡Yo te veo, yo te observo! —insistió con una mirada resplandeciente, entonces entendí el punto, capté la abismante diferencia entre mirar un simple objeto y observarlo realmente. La mariposa revoloteó pero logré controlarla luego de recordarme quien era realmente Edward.

—Imposible—musité cuando logré volver a tierra.

—Sé que acompañar a Jake a las fiestas de su carrera no es lo que se llama tu panorama ideal—comentó— Sé que la mayoría de las veces te dejas ganar jugando las cartas con Rosalie. Sé que odias cuando Jake te roba comida de tu plato pero que no dices nada por tu afán de evitar conflictos innecesarios. Sé que te ríes de los malos chistes de Emmett aunque no los entiendas. Haces tantas cosas por los demás… dejas a un lado tus problemas, te dejas a ti misma en segundo lugar por el resto, estoy seguro que de ser necesario dejarías todo abandonado con una sola llamada de Alice, sin pensártelo saldrías corriendo a escuchar a Rose, te preocupas por tu hermano mayor como si fueras su madre y no dudarías en pegarle uno de tus duros revés de derecha a alguien que atacase a Emmett… Sé que amas tanto a Jacob que antes de lastimarlo preferirías agonizar de la manera mas dolorosa tu primero…

—No dices nada nuevo… Jasper dice que soy un libro abierto, que mis gestos me delatan y que es muy fácil saber lo que pienso…lo que siento—intenté defenderme.

—Sé que tu color favorito depende de tu estado de ánimo—continúo sin despegar sus esmeraldas de mis ojos, mostrándome su sinceridad— sé que cuando te concentras mucho sueles tararear "hakuna matata", sé que amas a los Beatles y que sueles mordisquearte las uñas a causa de los nervios, sé que te encantan los palitos de apio y que detestas el brócoli y prefieres ponerle ajo al tomate—Sonrió, seguro mi cara de alucinación ante sus certeras observaciones le pareció divertida—Sé que tu reloj interno va desfasado 15 minutos con respecto al mundo entero pero que ya lo aceptaste y te acostumbraste a andar sobre la hora todo el tiempo—Su sonrisa se ensanchó, supongo que a causa de mis ojos desorbitados— Incluso creo ser capaz de descifrar que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que te muerdes el labio inferior, que para mi sorpresa según la intensidad en que lo hagas puede significar diversas cosas—se acercó y acomodó un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja, mi cuerpo entero reaccionó ante el detalle y un sonoro tragado en seco delató mi estado— Sé que a veces te sientes fuera de lugar entre tanta gente y hay días en que te crees invisible… y… sé que sueñas conmigo—murmuró muy bajito—y también sé que sientes algo por mí y que a ratos te odias por eso—suspiró con pesadez, como si de verdad el pensar en ello le afectase de mala manera, yo estaba perdida en sus pupilas, inmersa en esos pequeñitos pozos negros rodeados del mar esmeralda, hipnotizada y desesperada por sus palabras—Sé que te desespera sentir más de lo que tú misma te permites, porque sabes que está mal, muy mal, porque sabes que es…

—Imposible…—Terminé la frase y él asintió de manera profunda, sin atisbo alguno de burla.

—Imposible—concordó, pero en un punto no supe si su tan perfecta definición de lo que pasaba en mi pecho era tal, por un instante creí ver que definía lo que a él le pasaba, lo que el sentía. Deseché esa idea, era imposible. Imposible como todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Te falto sólo un detalle—murmuré con la poca voz que logré sacar, él arrugó la frente intentando tomar nota de qué podría ser—Yo no sueño contigo, Edward… son pesadillas—Aclaré y él soltó una amarga y breve carcajada—Y claro que me desespera sentir lo que siento… de ninguna manera es sano "Odiar" al mejor amigo de mi novio, al hombre que Jacob quiere, en el que confía como el hermano que nunca tuvo—mentí, más bien intenté salvarme a mí y salvarlo a él, si esta conversación seguía esta dirección tan sincera, ambos nos hundiríamos; pero ese no era el mayor problema, el real daño era el que le causaríamos al hombre más noble que teníamos en nuestra vida, un hombre que ahora descansaba perdido en un profundo y confiado sueño a sólo unos metros de donde estaba apunto de explotar un bomba nuclear.

—Dejarás de odiarme— afirmó— como yo dejaré de odiarte a ti… sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… en unos años sólo seré un mal recuerdo—soltó una breve carcajada, seca y frustrada.

Odiar… esa no era la palabra para aquella frase, si se cambiaba por "amar" todo tendría sentido, tanto él como yo sabíamos que no nos odiábamos, al menos yo ya no lo hacía. Pero era lo mejor, prefería escuchar eso de sus labios, escuchar que me odiaba tanto como se supone que yo a él, cambiar la absurda palabrita no haría mayor efecto pues ambos sabíamos perfectamente leer entre líneas lo que intentábamos decirnos, pero de todos modos era mas sano no usarla.

—Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos en otro tiempo— comentó mientras pasaba un dedo desde mi sien por el costado de mi cara hasta mi mejilla izquierda, su roce quemaba, era una sensación tan dolorosa como imposible.

—Cada uno se hace su tiempo, Edward— contesté reclinándome levemente hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto de su piel sobre mi rostro.

Nuestro tiempo nunca había existido, no creo que existiese tiempo alguno en que nuestras vidas se podrían haberse llevado bien… ¡¿pero cómo saberlo? Tal vez con la máquina del tiempo, pero aún no la encontrábamos en ninguna juguetería.

Edward me miró unos instantes más, antes de que su gesto cambiase nuevamente… podría jurar que él estaba pensando algo parecido a lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Creo que llegó el momento en que me retiro… la cerveza esta dejando de hacer efecto y puede que mis ganas de atacarte para demostrar la vil mujer que eres vuelvan—dijo sarcástico mientras se levantaba de la silla y yo reí volviendo a la realidad.

Asentí con la cabeza, era lo mejor, si no se iba él lo hubiera hecho yo de todos modos, nuestro extraño momento feliz era solo una breve burbuja dentro de todo la agresividad que ha existido entre Edward y yo desde un principio, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de abusar de su suerte y él ya había tenido una noche lo suficientemente difícil como para terminar con un ojo morado por mi culpa.

—Buenas noches, chica invisible... que descanses— se despidió

—Buenas noches causa perdida… ojalá que amanezcas con una linda resaca—respondí viéndolo atravesar el ventanal rumbo a la departamento.

Dejé escapar el profundo suspiro que había estado ocultando en mi pecho y me acomodé sobre la silla, tomando y dándole un gran sorbo a la botella de cerveza que Edward había olvidado hasta acabarla… al parecer tenía mucho en que pensar.

—¿Bella? —me habló sorpresivamente Edward asomando sólo su cabeza por la improvisada puerta de vidrio.

—¿Sí? —pregunté intentando sonar segura.

—Aléjate de mí… por favor. —pidió con una mueca triste.

—¿Lo dices por mi bien… o por el tuyo? —intenté bromear torpemente.

—Lo digo por el bien de Jake—admitió y yo sólo pude asentir cerrando los ojos mientras él volvía a desaparecer.

Jacob… él era la base de todo.

*_ 2 horas después…_*

—¿Cariño? — preguntó Jacob asomando su rostro por el ventanal, igual como hace un par de horas lo había hecho su mejor amigo. Lo miré y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó mientras avanzaba hacía mí rascando su cabeza. Venía recién despertando, aún con sus pantaloncillos cortos y sin polera, se abrazó el pecho en cuanto el frío matutino lo golpeó. —Bella, ya está amaneciendo—no sé si me lo estaba informando o reprochando.

—No podía dormir… y me encontré con Edward, hablamos un rato y luego él se fue a dormir—ya no quería más mentiras. Abrí mi cobija mientras él se tendió a mi lado envolviéndonos a ambos.

—¿Edward? —Inqirió confuso mientras soltaba un bostezo—¿Y de qué hablaron? —por su mueca supe lo raro que le parecía todo esto, incluso pude ver una luz de incomodidad sobre el tema.

—Al parecer estaba algo deprimido… me habló de su padre y de su madre, de que no hacía frío…

—¿Qué cosa? —gritó impactado juntando sus cejas hasta hacerlas una, se levantó deshaciendo nuestro improvisado refugio.

—Eso, me contó lo de su mamá… que los abandonó y se fue con…—susurré como si confesase un delito— y luego lo de su padre…el suicido —terminé casi sin voz.

Jake abrió los ojos como plato, como si se les fueran a escapar de sus cuencas—¡¿Eso te dijo? —volvió a gritar casi molesto y con evidente reproche.

Entonces me congelé ¿que intentaba decir Jake? ¿Qué era mentira? ¿Edward me había contado una historia falsa?

—Sí… ¿Por qué, es mentira? —pregunté titubeante.

—No, no, no… es verdad. Es un resumen pero así es—contestó acelerado moviendo su cabeza.

—Yo lo resumí… él me explicó bastante el escenario, creo que me dio mas detalles de los esperados—seguía susurrando, seguía confesando un asesinato.

—No lo puedo creer—murmuró para si mismo.

—¿Qué, está mal?

—No es el qué… Edward no habla de eso ¡Nunca! Nunca lo ha hecho, nunca le ha contado la historia a nadie nuevo… sólo la comenta con quienes ya la sabemos. Y los que la sabemos se reducen a su familia y a la mía es porque estábamos allí en la época en que sucedió, o sea ni siquiera a mi me lo contó, yo lo supe porque lo escuché, mi padre ayudó al suyo hasta que… se disparó…

Jake me miraba con gesto contrariado, sabía lo que eso significaba, estaba intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica a algo que para él era absolutamente ilógico.

—No les des tantas vueltas, me lo contó por que justo coincidió que yo estaba aquí, de seguro le hubiera servido más hablar contigo o con Emmett—Atajé lo que fuese que estaba pensando—¿Vamos? Tengo sueño y me esta dando frío.

Me levanté y tomé su mano guiándolo hacía nuestro cuarto, nos acostamos y me acomodé sobre el pecho de Jacob, se relajó y me habló un rato de cosas mas normales, pero aún notaba la confusión es su rostro, tardó sólo unos minutos en volver a dormirse.

Yo no dormí, no quise cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo hacía un rostro aparecía en mi cabeza, mi chico pesadilla hacía acto de presencia en todo su esplendor… sus palabras, mis respuestas, su mirada, sus gestos y su súbita sinceridad llenaban mi cabeza.

No entendía nada en lo absoluto, no sabía porqué me había contado todo aquello, no sabía si había hecho bien contándole mi conversación a Jake, tal vez había levantado sospechas… no sé.

Y tampoco entendía que haría yo de hoy en adelante. Porque lo amaba, estaba idiotamente enamorada de Edward Cullen ya no sacaba nada con ocultar la palabra, ni esconderme tras el enojo. Porque enfadarse por algo es más fácil que sentirse culpable y eso era lo que dominaba este sentimiento… la culpa, pero ya no tenía cómo enfadarme, había descubierto ese lado de Edward, aquel lado que echaba por tierra todo lo malo; aquel lado que dejaba en el olvido todas aquellas cosas por las cuales debía odiarlo.

Imposibles, todo estaba tan lleno de imposibles.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Porque al parecer eso era lo que me pasaba. Dos polos opuestos, el blanco y el negro, el bien y el mal… Jacob y Edward.

Ambos tan atrayentes pero sólo uno era el indicado. Jake, él debía ser mi vida, el era mi chico ideal, mi puerto seguro, mi compañero de ruta.

Edward en cambio… "Dejarás de odiarme, como yo dejaré de odiarte a ti… sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… en unos años sólo seré un mal recuerdo"

¿Un mal recuerdo? ¿Lograría sacar a Edward de mi vida y convertirlo en un simple y mundano mal recuerdo?

*16 de febrero de 2007: Decepción y cansancio*

Colgué el móvil hecha una furia, no lo podía creer, nuevamente Jacob llamaba sobre la hora cancelando los planes para esta noche, era la cuarta vez en diez días y siempre por el mismo motivo, le ofrecían cubrir una par de horas extras en el hospital y él no lo dudaba ni un segundo antes de aceptar, le servía para el informe final e influenciaba para la famosa beca decía siempre, como si eso justificase todo.

_¡Pues no, hoy la novia perfecta no estaba de ánimos para comprender nada!_

No era que yo no fuese capaz de entender lo importante que era todo esto para Jake, pero lo que no me entraba en la cabeza era el cómo le era tan fácil olvidarse de mí, como algo dentro de él le decía que yo no importaba, que yo entendería.

_¡Bella la chica comprensiva!_ ni siquiera le temblaba la voz cada vez que cancelaba, era como si llamase para suspender una orden de comida china, así de simple, yo era un simple trámite menor, me ponía en un segundo plano sin que se le removiera la conciencia, pese a todas las veces que le había repetido en estos últimos días lo mucho que lo necesitaba, la falta que me hacía su compañía, que nos divirtiéramos juntos como antes, sólo me faltó decirle que con todas sus letras que nos urgía reavivar la llama y él pareció entenderme, incluso sé que le dolió que yo usé la frase "la rutina nos está matando".

Jake estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en ponerle ritmo a la relación… pero se había quedado sólo en palabras. ¡Dios! Entre mis exámenes y los suyos, sumando su tiempo en el hospital, hace más de tres semanas que no teníamos relaciones y ya no podíamos echarle la culpa al cansancio porque básicamente era la falta de interés, preferíamos dormir abrazados, descansar, que intentar alguna nueva cosa.

Yo estaba apunto de volverme loca y Jacob no ponía nada de su parte para ayudarme. Hace más de una semana y algo que venía evitando a Edward lo más que podía, incluso en las dos veces que nos topamos yo evité mirarle a la cara, si por mí fuera me raptaría a Jake a la China si eso significaba no ver más a Edward…¡¿A quién intentaba engañar? Aunque me fuese a la Antártica, los pingüinos o los ojitos de las focas bebés me recordarían a Edward, pero debía alejarme, estaba decidido.

Por su parte él volvió a la postura lejana y seca, volviéndome a convertir en la chica invisible, literalmente hacía como si aquella conversación en la terraza nunca hubiese sucedido y yo a estas alturas ya estaba por creer que de verdad estuvo tan borracho que no recordaba nada, no era una idea muy descabellada después de todo, incluso era lo más probable, no sólo por el olor a cerveza de aquella noche, sino que no encontraba otra respuesta a su súbito derroche de honestidad gratuita.

Lo más probable es que con lo despistada que soy no logré darme realmente cuenta de lo borracho que estuvo todo el tiempo.

Me hubiese encanto ser como él, haberme emborrachado y olvidado todo para así después, al día siguiente, poder seguir con la misma postura de disimulado desprecio y odio sincero que él.

Pero no, yo había estado patéticamente sobria y sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza y haciendo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza, si pudiese pedir un deseo tal vez pediría olvidar esa noche, así podría seguir con mi fachada de enojo en vez de culpa, aún seguiría esa enorme barrera que protegía mi corazón cuando yo pensaba que Edward era un bastardo sin corazón, un ser creado para hacerme la vida imposible, en cambio hoy… seguía creyendo que él era un bastardo sin corazón, sólo que sabía el motivo, había conocido su lado más humano, lo había visto vulnerable e inseguro, lo había tenido al alcance de mi mano…¡Debería arrancarme el corazón de una buena vez!

Y mientras Edward amaneció al día siguiente con una resaca de aquellas yo amanecí enamorada y con su imagen tras mis parpados, torturándome, recordándome lo mal que estaba… Imposible, esa era la palabra que resumía todo.

Sólo me estaba complicando la existencia y mi ejemplar novio no hacía nada por ayudarme últimamente. ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer? Ya le había dicho a Jake que lo necesitaba, pero él parecía no escuchar o no entender lo explícito de mis palabras.

Caminé como león enjaulado, dando vueltas por mi habitación, me salía humo por las orejas. Me frené frente al espejo de mi tocador, me miré en él y hablando conmigo misma me obligué a inspirar y expirar repetidas veces para calmarme si no quería sufrir un ataque de presión.

Intenté enfocar mis ideas y ser objetiva. Era lógico, debía ser paciente y comprensiva con Jake, para él todo esto era importante y yo debía ser su apoyo, su mano derecha, su hombro, su compañera, no la chica que arma berrinches infantiles. Debía de estar ahí para él, para ser su sustento, su soporte en estos días tan extenuantes que estaba teniendo.

De repente mi reflejo mutó y pude ver el rostro de Renée en vez del mío. _Florero_, pensé. En eso me estaba convirtiendo, en la mujer florero al lado de Jake, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos mientras la venda caía de mis ojos, estaba llevando la vida igual que mi madre, siendo cada día mas sumisa ante los designios del macho dominante, tal vez Jacob no era igual de intransigente que Charlie, pero yo estaba comenzando a actuar igual que Renée, poniendo cualquier pensamiento propio bajo lo que mi hombre quisiese o necesitase, dejándome en un segundo lugar y luchando por aparentar que las cosas iban a mejorar. Y prácticamente mendigando por un poco de atención.

Porque así era, yo estaba dispuesta a ceder lo que fuera por no romper lo que teníamos Jacob y yo… yo, yo… ¡yo estaba pensando igual que mi madre!

Mis rodillas llegaron al suelo mientras mis ojos se aguaban, nublándome la vista. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Inconscientemente y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando un sendero que me llevaba justamente a la vida que no quería, a la vida de Renée. ¿Cuándo había empezado a transformarme así?

Me obligué a dejar de llorar, porque eso no solucionaría nada y mientras me restregaba la cara con el dorso de las manos empecé a planear como arreglar esto. Ya una vez encontrado el error había llegado el momento de empezar a corregirlo, no me pasaría la noche llorando por la vida que no quiero, debía hacer algo y lo primero era encontrar una salida.

Lo que más detestaba de mi madre era la absurda dependencia que tenía de su marido, ella era capaz de dejar de salir, no ir a reuniones, incluso algunas veces se ausentó a mis actos escolares por preferir estar en casa cuando Charlie llegara cansado del trabajo, ella siempre estaba allí para atenderlo en lo que él necesitase. Ese era mi primer punto a corregir.

Tomé de nuevo mi móvil y busqué en la agenda… citaría con urgencia a una noche de chicas. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, Alice, Rose y yo, las tres en nuestro barcito con la mesa llena de tequilas y margaritas mientras reíamos y analizábamos el mundo como innumerables veces lo habíamos hecho.

Mi avión se comenzó a caer a pique cuando uno de los motores falló, Alice se excusó alegando que ella y Jazz ya tenían planes para esta noche, habían quedado en ir al cine a ver una película cursi de moda, mi amiga me invitó aunque conociéndola como la conocía sabía que lo hacía por cumplir, por ser buena amiga y yo lo valoraba mucho, pero como era obvio le dije que no gracias, lo último que me apetecía era encerrarme en un cine viendo una peli romántica mientras mi mejor amiga y mi hermano se metían mano a mi lado… era mi hermano ¡Puaj!

Busqué el número de Rosalie y marqué confiada, era mi Rose, ella no me abandonaría, luego de dos toques su musical voz me saludo.

—Hola Rose.

—¿Qué tal Bells?

—Bien… te tengo una sorpresa, ponte tu mejor vestido que nos vamos de noche de chicas—Anuncié. Esperé uno de sus chillidos de respuesta pero la línea se quedó muda—¿Rose, estas ahí?

—Sí, Bells, aquí estoy… lo que pasa es que… no va a poder ser. Lo siento ya he quedado con Edward para salir esta noche—se excusó como si aquello fuese argumento mas que sólido.

—¡Ah! ¿Y no puedes cancelarlo? Es que en verdad me haría bien una salida… tengo una pequeña crisis existencial, me haría bien hablar un rato—pedí casi sin esperanzas

—Mmm ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? —Pidió mientras yo veía a mi avión hundirse en el mar con todos lo motores echando humo— Oh…ya llegó Edward… te tengo que dejar, Bells—susurró acabando con la poca cordura que me quedaba, ¿me colgaba por que "él" había llegado?

— ¿En serio me vas a hacer esto? —Reproché— ¿En serio es más importante para ti un pene con ruedas, que tu mejor amiga diciéndote que te necesita? —grité.

—¡Bella! No me puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Me conoces! Porque tus planes se arruinen no quiere decir que los míos también deban ser cancelados—casi podía ver la vena palpitando en su frente de lo furia que estaba.

—¿Sabes qué? — interrumpí — Haz lo que se te de la gana, sal con Edward y pásatelo en grande, que más da… Qué tengas linda noche, adiós—grité mientras apreté el botón de colgar con más fuerza de la necesaria para luego apagarlo.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! —gruñí.

Traté de no volver a llorar pero no lo conseguí, aunque ahora era de rabia, mientras que en mi boca sentía el amargo sabor de la decepción.

Nunca me esperé esto de las chicas, ni en mis peores expectativas pensé que me abandonarían cuando dijese las palabras mágicas: "Amiga, te necesito".

Entiendo lo importante y el lugar que ocupa en la vida una pareja, pero… Yo sin dudarlo un instante hubiese dejado todo y corrido a su alcance y efectivamente ya lo había hecho, cuantas noches pasé en vela escuchando a Alice suspirar y gimotear por la falta de interés que mostraba Jasper. O con Rosalie, cuantas madrugadas me llamó borracha y llorando porque algún chico le había hecho alguna estupidez, que si lo encontró con otra, que si la trató mal o simplemente la dejó. Allí partía Bella en un taxi a buscar a su amiga, a prestarle su hombro para que llorase e insultase todo lo que quisiera.

No es que esperase algo a cambio, pero me hería que como no las había llamado llorando o con un problema realmente tangente con Jake, ellas creyesen que me podía esperar hasta mañana para desahogarme. Pero no, para ella sus chicos eran algo mucho más importantes, ¡total, su amiga podía esperar!

Lo más feo era la decepción. Me sentía miserable, todos pasaban de mí con demasiada facilidad y yo sabía que la única responsable era yo misma y mi carita de siempre estar bien, siempre con una sonrisa… Siempre siendo una oreja, estando ahí para quien me necesitara, ¿pero quien estaba aquí ahora cuando yo necesitaba una oreja? ¡Nadie!, ni mi novio, ni mi hermano, ni mis mejores amigas… sólo estábamos yo y mis miedos.

Sabía lo que se venía mañana, a primera hora empezarían las llamadas de Alice, para ver como amanecí e invitarme el desayuno en el cual se disculparía y yo perdonaría fácilmente. Con Rosalie costaría más, tal vez un día o dos antes que llamase luego de cómo la traté, pero también se disculparía y andaría al pendiente de mi historia como si siguiese fanática la novela de la tarde. Ellas actuarían así pero yo no sé, aunque ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar, mi enojo rozaba los límites de la cordura sobre todo después de hablar con Rose…

Y para peor tenía que estar Edward metido en este abandono; si al fin de cuentas él y Rosalie no tenían nada tan importante, ¡era sólo sexo! Ella misma me lo había confesado.

Entre ellos nunca había existido palabras de amor, ni promesas, simplemente se juntaban a pasarla bien y sus salidas siempre terminaban igual, con una Rose sonriente entre sus sábanas. Ella no había dudado en catalogar su "relación" como una amistad placentera. Aunque de amistad no había mucho, no se conocían realmente, al menos ella no lo conocía tanto como al parecer yo sí, aunque apenas yo sabía detalles sobre la compleja existencia de Edward.

¿Hasta que punto puede ser más importante una follada que un amigo?

Al parecer acaba de encontrar mi respuesta.

Aun así no permitiría que todo esto arruinase mi noche, no tenía novio, ni amigas disponibles y para rematar ni la casa de mi hermano era un plan. Pero de todos modos no me pasaría la noche lamentándome, encerrada en mi cuarto y llorando como niña pequeña, debía echar mano a la fuerza que habitaba en mi interior y no derrumbarme, aún había luz y debía aferrarme a ella.

Luego de un rato y cuando por fin logré calmarme, bajé las escaleras rumbo al salón principal, como siempre mamá estaba sobre su sillón bordando quien sabe que cosa… ¡Aburrido y poco útil!, pasé de largo hacia el despacho de mi padre, tal vez él necesitase mi ayuda con algún papeleo. Lo encontré metido entre sus cosas y pensé que al final si podría hacer algo productivo y acortar mi noche, pero él con un muy atento "no, gracias" dejó mi noche aún mas vacía.

Me metí a la cocina y mientras mordisqueaba con desgana una manzana una idea paso por mi mente... Leer, ese siempre había sido mis escape ¿por qué no usarlo ahora?

Entonces recordé un pequeño detalle, había dejado mi libro en el departamento de Jacob. En los últimos días había decidido releer por quien sabe cual vez mi libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio" pero hace unos días lo había dejado sobre la mesita de luz de mi lado de la cama de Jake.

Lo medité unos momentos y mi lado optimista decidió ir por él, al menos me servía como un paseo y para tomar aire, así quizás mis neuronas se oxigenasen y mi humor mejorase. Aparte, por fin se notaba el invierno, ya que caía una leve llovizna. ¡Perfecto! Adoraba el olor que dejaba la lluvia, al fin algo bueno, al menos la naturaleza no me abandonaba.

Llegué al edificio de Jake un tanto decepcionada, el viaje en taxi no ayudó mucho a mis planes de aire fresco ni llovizna en el rostro, más bien apenas tenía una leve capa de rocío en el cabello. Abrí la puerta del departamento sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de golpear, usé mi llave de emergencia pues sabía que el lugar estaba vacío, Jake en el hospital, Emmett aún de viaje, pero se suponía que llegaba mañana a primera hora. Y Edward… con Rose.

Al girar el pomo una oleada golpeó casi todos mis sentidos. Un olor a humo de cigarro pico mi nariz, mis oídos fueron bombardeados por perfectos acordes de una melodía tocada en guitarra; Y mi vista, pese a la oscuridad del lugar, captó perfectamente una silueta esbelta sentada, inclinado sobre uno de los sofás individuales del lugar. Di dos pasos y entré, al tiempo en que prendí la pequeña luz de la mesita, y cerré la puerta la silueta tomó nombre y apellido, mientras, luego de un sobresalto fijaba sus ojos en mí.

—A ti nadie te enseñó que entrar sin permiso a lugares ajenos es delito… allanamiento de morada—Dijo molesto mientras dejaba la guitarra caoba a un lado y se ponía de pie.

Entrecerré los ojos sin intentar ocultar mi enojo, si en un principio al entrar la imagen de Edward me pareció celestial, sólo le bastó abrir la boca para convertirse en el demonio que yo conocía.

—¿Tú no debías estar con Rosalie? —gruñí mientras me sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?—gruñó de vuelta, altanero como siempre.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —lo increpé.

—A claro, siempre soy yo ¿verdad? —Gritó alzando los brazos al aire—¡Siempre soy yo el que hace mal las cosas! —me miró con rabia.

—¿Sabes qué? Tú también puedes irte a la mierda si quieres—grité ya demasiado molesta y agotada mentalmente como para entretenerme con una de nuestras asfixiantes discusiones.

No alcancé a avanzar por el pasillo, cuando Edward me retuvo sujetando con fuerza mi brazo.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó, pero ni siquiera pensé en contestarle.

¡Lo que me faltaba! tener que darle explicaciones de mi patética vida a él.

Me removí pero no soltó su fuerte agarre—Sabías que Emmett no estaba y que Jacob tampoco aparecerá por aquí… ¿Acaso me buscabas a mí? —esbozó su sonrisa malévola. Rodeé los ojos ante la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

—No estoy de humor para esto, Edward—contesté lo más tranquila que pude.

—¿Y para qué estás de humor, entonces? —preguntó acercándose, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared.

Acercó su rostro al mío, dándole un sentido pecaminoso a sus palabras. Mostrándome a ese hombre maldito y sin principios que yo conocía bien.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que se me hace más patético en toda esta historia? —pregunté mientras él fruncía el ceño sin entender de que rayos hablaba, no me importó y seguí—Que por un instante, sólo por unos minutos, aquella noche… en la terraza… te entendí; sabía exactamente a lo que te referías cuando se filtraba el dolor y la decepción en tus palabras y por un momento tuve la ilusión de que tú también podrías entenderme… dos niños asustados y temerosos de sus padres… aunque fuesen distintas historias—mi voz salía tranquila, mientras el rostro de Edward mostraba un desencajo digno de fotografiar, lo que tampoco me importó.

—No sé a que te refieres—Respondió con voz seca y fría mientras soltaba su agarre y evadía mi mirada fijando la suya en un costado.

—Ok…— susurré.

No había sido mi imaginación, de verdad él pretendía hacer como que aquella noche no había existido, y yo sólo necesitaba una respuesta, para así poder olvidarla también

—Sólo respóndeme una cosa, por favor—pedí mientras Edward volvía a mirarme—¿Por qué a mi?… ¿Por qué me contaste todo aquello a mi precisamente, si después te comportarías como si no hubiese pasado? — él ni siquiera se lo pensó, de inmediato su boca se abrió y mi respuesta se deslizó entre sus labios

—Por nada en especial—rió burlonamente— ¿Qué te creías, que eras importante, mi confesor o alguna ridiculez por el estilo? —ácido y sarcasmo cruel todo en una frase— ¡Eso creíste! —Se burló—Para el efecto que tuvo en mí esa conversación, dio lo mismo hablar contigo, con una paloma o con la botella… No te creas especial porque un borracho te confesó sus penas, Bella—finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Dolió, sus palabras dolían y terminaban por coronar mi noche, suspiré tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta o por último conservar un poco de dignidad y no llorar frente a él.

—Gracias por la aclaración—musité.

Lo miré a los ojos por unos instantes y no supe entender que era lo que vi en ellos, y realmente no me importó, a estas alturas me sentía casi anestesiada, ya casi no sentía muchas cosas, si todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para decepcionarme y dejarme sola, él no tendría porque haber sido la excepción.

Bajé mi mirada y giré avanzando tranquila hacia el cuarto de Jake.

—…Discutimos. —fue lo que creí escuchar, me di vuelta y entendí que se refería a Rose. Simplemente pude asentir con cabeza. Volví a encarar el pasillo y cuando tenía el pomo del cuarto de Jake en mi mano volví a escuchar su impaciente voz.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Criticó— ¿No me preguntarás por qué discutimos? ¿No me insultarás por ser un patán con tu amiga? ¿De verdad no me golpearás o alguna cosa? —sólo pude mirarlo nuevamente—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, yo digo o hago alguna estupidez de las mías y tu vienes y me insultas, luego yo te respondo con una de mis típicas insinuaciones y de ahí tu decides si volverme a insultar o simplemente noquearme— explicó encogiéndose de hombros, yo simplemente me reí de manera amarga; de verdad esa venía siendo nuestra rutina desde hace meses, siempre lo mismo y en ese mismo orden.

—No, no voy a hacer nada de eso, Edward. ¿Por qué mejor no te ahorras todo esto y le cambias el final?, ya sabes—me encogí de hombros— por mi puedes ir o llamar a Jake y decirle que te besé, te acaricié, que me lancé sobre ti, incluso que me acosté contigo, lo que sea que se te ocurra y te parezca lo suficientemente perra como para llenar tu requisitos de mala mujer. Anda, ve y díselo—lo invité alzando una mano hacía la salida—…porque yo no lo voy a negar, no voy a hacer ni el mínimo esfuerzo por aclarar que es mentira, no pienso defenderme, ni refutar lo que quieras decirle a Jacob o a quien se te de la gana.

—¿Qué? —gritó indignado acortando nuestra distancia a grandes zancadas.

—Me cansé, Edward. Me harté de este tipo de vida. De tener que estar alerta e ingeniándomelas para ver si te cansas de atosigarme de una vez por todas—confesé con el fiero rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros.

—Sí claro… la vida es muy cruel contigo… ¡Sólo contigo, Bella! —gritó sarcástico.

—Me cansé de ti, Edward. —Grité de vuelta, él se acababa de cruzar en mi línea de fuego e iba a ser quien recibiese toda mi rabia acumulada esta noche— Me cansé de tu penosa postura de "todas son como mami" —respondí, era un golpe bajo, pero en mi cuerpo sólo habitaba un extraño odio y un desinterés que se mezclaban de forma amorfa— Eres patético… y no lo digo por el rencor que le puedas tener a "ella". Te jactas de ser superior a todos, de ser tan inteligente cuando en realidad estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta que tu maldita teoría sobre las mujeres está mal planteada, tu no tratas de demostrar que todas son malas, que ninguna vale la pena y que todas son traicioneras ¡porque eso no es posible! Sino que buscas lo peor en las mujeres para demostrar que tu mamá es como todas ellas, ¡tratas de justificarla! —grité viendo el rostro de Edward mutar a esa ya conocida mueca que lo hacía parecer un loco de la ira, pero esta vez no me intimidó, no me retuve y deje fluir toda la mierda que traía dentro— Tratas de convencerte a ti mismo que esto tiene que ver con el género, patéticamente la justificas diciendo que el ser mala madre, mala esposa, mala mujer, es un rasgo casi genético. Que no es que tu madre hubiese fallado porque así es ella, sino que es una cosa de las mujeres en general ¡Eres patético, Edward Cullen! Pero déjame aclárate una cosa—amenacé apuntándolo con el dedo— Es ella la mala, la desconsiderada, es ella a quien le valió más seguir a un hombre que estar con sus hijos. ¡Es ella la que vale poco, no yo!¡Yo no soy como tu madre! —Chillé a todo pulmón.

Edward me miró con los ojos completamente desorbitados y los orificios de su nariz expandidos en su totalidad, con su cuerpo entero convulsionando preso del enojo, mientras que yo sólo podía mirarlo con todo el desprecio y la frustración que cargaba aquella noche.

De pronto, por la periferia de mi vista, noté como su mano se alzaba de manera rápida y amenazante para detenerse sólo a centímetros de mi mejilla izquierda, sus ojos ahora negros y severos no se alejaron de los míos ni un instante.

—¡Hazlo!—lo desafié—¡Golpéame, Edward! Eso es lo único que te falta ¡Golpéame, cobarde!— volví a gritar y vi su mano retroceder para tomar impulso nuevamente.

Pero no me golpeó, en cambio soltó un grito ahogado y profundo, uno que me heló la sangre. Encolerizado se giró y las emprendió contra la pared, golpeándola repetidas veces con el puño, mientras dejaba salir toda su rabia… rabia que yo le había provocado.

Yo sentía que el corazón me palpitaba pegado en mi garganta, pero fui incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Acababa de arrastrar a Edward a su límite junto conmigo, acababa de tentar demasiado a mi suerte ¿Y si me hubiese golpeado?

Esto estaba llegando a acciones demasiado extremas, yo nunca había sido tan cruel como lo acababa de ser con él, y tampoco, nunca antes me habría atrevido a desafiar a alguien tan violento como lo había hecho hasta hace unos instantes.

Cuando mis músculos respondieron, entré al cuarto de Jacob sin titubear echándole cerrojo a la puerta, para luego deslizarme sobre esta hasta tocar el suelo.

Abracé mis rodillas y ya con mis nervios abandonándome volvía llorar, como lo llevaba haciendo toda la noche, esta maldita noche que nunca debió existir. ¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar aún más en mi vida?

* * *

><p>Recuerden que los adelantos de los capítulos los subo al blog ;) http:  invisibles-alas. blogspot. com/ (Sin espacios)

Besitos... Nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

Llegamos a un capitulo muy especial :) Uno que aunque es difícil de leer me dio una enorme satisfacción escribir

Espero les guste

Gracias por todo Eri de mi corazón!

Para la 1° parte: Hazme algo- De saloon http:/ www. /watch ?v=F0-HOKAoLY0&feature=related

2°Parte (el tema central de este fic): slow dancing in a burning room- john Mayer http :/ www. / watch ?v=p6fwA37LEqA&feature=related

.

.

**Nadie vendrá a salvarte esta vez… Tienes que detenerme**

* * *

><p>*17 de febrero 2007: Hazme algo*<p>

No lograba serenarme, mis manos temblaban sin control y mi pecho hipaba irregular, me sentía débil y agotada. Realmente ya nada importaba demasiado.

—Bella, abre la puerta—la voz de Edward resonaba en mis oídos desde el otro lado—¡Vamos Bella… abre la maldita puerta!—gritó mientras la golpeaba.

En su voz ya no había enojo ni reproche, llevaba tocando la puerta hace rato y casi pensé que estaba realmente preocupado por mí ¡Absurdo!

Me levanté despacio, mientras la música de fondo seguía siendo los golpes sobre la madera y la voz ahogada de Edward.

Observé detenidamente todo lo que me rodeaba, la habitación de Jacob me resulto sólo un conjunto de objetos inanimados agrupados y ordenados.

Me senté a su lado de la cama, mientras sujetaba entre mis manos el portarretrato que adornaba su mesita de luz.

—¡Bella, o abres de una vez o te juro que echo la puerta abajo! —escuché amenazar a Edward, pero yo sólo podía contemplar la foto enmarcada que tenía entre mis manos.

Era una foto muy antigua, sólo de unos meses después de que nos habíamos conocidos. No estábamos en un lugar paradisiaco, ni especial, éramos simplemente Jacob y yo conversando en el jardín de la mansión Black el día del bautizo de la hija de su hermana mayor; tampoco hablábamos de un tema en particular, no nos jurábamos nada, ni planeábamos nuestras vidas, lo más probable es que estuviésemos burlándonos de alguna tontería, cuando Alice nos sorprendió. Éramos los Jacob y Bella de antes, esos que se miraban y sonreían al instante, llenos de ilusiones, esos chicos con todo un futuro por delante, los amigos inseparables, los confidentes, los que se amaban y luchaban día a día.

Cuanto extrañaba el poder reír así de fácil, así de segura, así de feliz. Cuanto añoraba que él me mirase de esa forma, como antes, como en la foto, como cuando hacia saltar mi corazón, esa sonrisa que yo lograba crear en él, una reluciente y espontánea, la misma que me saludaba cada mañana que despertaba entre sus brazos, esa sonrisa que ya no lograba ver hace tanto.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se siguieran escapando y tragué mi pena con fuerza, ya no quería llorar más, yo no era así, no recordaba haber llorado tanto en una sola noche desde que era muy pequeña y para mí siempre fue un gesto de debilidad lloriquear.

Sentía que el llanto te quitaba puntos en una discusión o al intentara arreglar algo, pero ahora me costaba tanto tranquilizarme que me llevo unos minutos de concentración lograrlo.

Justo cuando mi respiración estaba acompasada, noté el pomo de la puerta moverse y abrirse después, me percaté de las llaves de repuesto que Edward utilizó y fijé mi mirada en ellas para evitar mirarlo a la cara.

Dejé el retrato donde estaba y me levanté de la cama, mirando al suelo.

—Bella…yo—Comenzó titubeante.

Alcé una mano y lo detuve negando con la cabeza.

—No importa. ¡Ya, se acabó! Me cansé, Edward. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… ¡tú ganas! —esquivé su cuerpo, pero él me detuvo con facilidad con una mano en mi cintura.

—Bella, yo no quería…yo no te iba a…—Volví a zafarme logrando salir del cuarto.

Avancé veloz por el pasillo mientras él intentaba retenerme varias veces para explicar quien sabe que cosa e insistiendo en que lo mirase, pero yo seguía con la cabeza en otra parte, sólo pensando en salir de allí a toda prisa.

Llegué al living y tomé mi abrigo, cuando él volvió a interceptarme poniendo su humanidad frente a la mía.

—Bella, no te puedes ir así… ¡mírame! — volvió a ordenarme.

No sé por qué, pero al recordar que no me llevaba mi libro, la razón por la que estaba aquí, deshice mi andar y volví a al cuarto de Jake ignorando a Edward, levanté el libro y volví a avanzar.

Pero esta vez Edward me frenó de forma mas eficaz, me tomó de ambos brazos y me zamarreó fuerte pero sin violencia, gritando que lo mirase a la cara.

Por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas me contemplaban con una clara tortura escapando de ellas, él esperaba… no sé qué, pero esperaba algo de mí y el silencio sólo logró garantizar mis palabras, esto se había terminado, yo ya no estaba dispuesta a discutir ni pelear más con él, de verdad Edward podía hacer o decir lo que quisiera, él había ganado.

—Bella, yo no quería… no te iba a pegar. ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! —Gritó y esperó alguna respuesta—Yo no soy así, pero tú… tú siempre logras sacarme de mis cabales—Volvió a esperar.

Sólo entrecerré los ojos, no podía justificarse echándome la culpa a mí. ¿Pero qué esperaba de todos modos? Él era el chico que nunca pedía disculpas, y por mí no haría una excepción.

—Suéltame—pedí serena e indiferente, mirando hacía un costado; mi determinación y aparente tranquilidad sólo logró desesperarlo más.

—¡Grítame, Bella! —Gruñó con fuerza— ¡Golpéame, insúltame, patéame, miénteme… pero haz algo!—pidió casi en una suplica y me sorprendió el repentino cambio—¡Hazme algo! Cualquier cosa, pero dame algo de ti… Aunque sean insultos, gritos o golpes… cualquier cosa, aunque sea tu odio… ¡Pero no este silencio, esta indiferencia!... ¡Porque esto no se ha acabado! ¡No puede simplemente decirme que ya no te interesa! No lo hagas, Bella. Porque duele… me duele—Murmuró más bajo confundiéndome. Juntó su frente con la mía, intentando controlar su respiración que se había vuelto superficial—No puedo estar sin ti… ya no puedo más, ya no puedo alejarme de ti, ya no tengo fuerzas, no me quedan excusas —Se alejó un poco, para mirarme fijamente—¡Quítame el corazón para no sentir más esto que me está matando! ¡Mátame, Bella! ¡Mátame, por favor, de una vez! O lo que sea… ¡Pero hazme algo!

Siguió mirándome de forma extraña, como si yo fuese algo peligroso o me pareciese a un desagradable demonio, aún así tras su penetrante mirada se escapaba la espera de una respuesta de mi parte, su respiración agitada hacía subir y bajar su pecho en exceso, sus ojos brillaban acuosos, y yo… yo perdí el norte, el sur y toda orientación y los jirones de cordura que existiesen, junto con mi racionalidad, porque en un impulso angustiante acorté la distancia y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Su lengua y la mía se encontraron con rudeza, con una pasión desesperada, con el dolor del error y la angustia de lo indebido.

Dolía, besarlo dolía tanto, tenía una punzada en el centro de mi pecho como si se empezara a taladrar un hueco en él, este beso sin dudas era el más doloroso de toda mi vida, pero también era el mejor, el más intenso y deseado… me sentía viva, el dolor sólo me recordaba lo viva que estaba en este momento.

Edward soltó mis brazos y cruzó sus manos en mi espalda, yo instintivamente solté el libro que todavía estaba entre mis manos y me aferré a su cuello, a su rostro.

Su aliento, su lengua, sus labios, sus besos, eran sin duda lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, el sabor dulce del pecado. Mientras que sus caricias eran tan precisas como furtivas.

Amor y odio en la dosis perfecta, cielo e infierno entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Edward se irguió aferrando su agarre, haciéndome levantar los pies del suelo, nos separamos unos instantes para poder respirar un poco, yo repasaba mis dedos enredándolos en su pelo a los costados de su cabeza, nuestras narices se acariciaban y yo hacía esfuerzos por respirar con normalidad, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos. Sus labios besaban los míos de vez en vez, eran caricias suaves, cortas pero profundas.

—Debo estar loca—susurré sobre sus labios.

—Nunca tanto como yo—respondió—Estoy totalmente desquiciado… por tu causa—Su boca me atacó con rudeza.

En teoría mis pies volvieron a tocar suelo cuando él me bajó, pero en realidad yo seguía flotando entre sus brazos.

Todo había perdido importancia, no me alejaría, ya no tenía sentido, ya no me quedaba voluntad.

Mi espalda se golpeó con fuerza sobre la pared, pero Edward protegió mi cabeza del golpe con su mano enredando mi cabello tras mi nuca, su cuerpo se aplastó completamente sobre el mío, haciendo que nuestros torsos estuviesen tan unidos que la presión en mis pulmones dolía, pero no me importó cuando me aferré a la espalda de Edward para acercarlo más aunque era casi imposible, quería que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran. Toda la rudeza que nos envolvía no era más que la desesperación de saber que esta burbuja podía explotar en cualquier instante, angustiosa necesidad de vivir cada segundo como si luego de él sólo existiese la muerte. Pero en este precioso momento yo estaba completa y concientemente viva en todos los sentidos posibles.

Edward jadeaba de la manera más masculina y satisfactoria que había escuchado en mi vida cuando sus labios eran obligados por sus pulmones a darme tregua, pero no eran más que segundos, inhalaba con fuerza y volvía a su ataque.

Cuando fui yo quien necesitó del aire me negué a distanciarme y preferí acariciar su marcada y varonil línea de su mandíbula con mis labios, me parecía tan difícil pensar en el cómo me había podido resistir a esto antes, su piel, su olor, sus labios, sus manos, todo era perfecto, todo él era lo que yo siempre había anhelado.

Su violenta seducción era tan excitante, esa manera brutal en que sus manos me recorrían de forma posesiva era más de lo que en mis mejores sueños inventé.

Cuando la imagen de Jake apareció tenuemente tras mis parpados me asusté, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, su rostro ya no me parecía razón suficiente, ya no me daba la fuerza de voluntad para frenarme.

Fue entonces, cuando una de las manos de Edward apretó uno de mis pechos sobre mi blusa, que la visión de Jacob se desvaneció por completo, mientras de mi boca se escapaba un gemido. Así fue como lo supe, así fue como tuve total conciencia de lo hundida que estaba y que ya no había forma de escapar.

Jalé sin ninguna consideración el cabello de Edward y acerqué su boca, mordí su labio inferior y en respuesta su cuerpo se presionó más sobre el mío, se restregó contra mí y sentí su fuerte erección presionar y jadeé.

Con su rodilla se abrió paso entre mis piernas presionando mi sexo, ambos gemimos ante el contacto, mi bajo vientre se arremolinaba ante la fricción de su pierna entre las mías, su rodilla subía y bajaba, presionaba y me encendía.

Edward siseó entre dientes.

—Detenme, Bella… Necesito que me detengas—pidió con la voz ronca mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—De… Dete …—susurré sin existo.

Sabía que debía detener esto, pero no podía. La palabra simplemente no lograba salir de mis labios, me resultaba imposible renunciar a todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward en estos momentos.

—Nadie vendrá a salvarte esta vez… Tienes que detenerme—Volvió a repetir sobre mis labios, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi rostro, no me besó, obligándome a abrir los ojos para responderle.

La angustia me apretaba la boca del estómago, no quería que se detuviera, yo lo amaba y aunque era la razón mas imbécil del mundo para mí era suficiente como para no querer que Edward se alejase de mí.

—De… de… deten…—lo intenté pero no pude, negué con la cabeza admitiendo mi derrota, quería todo lo contrario, quería pedirle, rogarle que no se detuviera nunca.

El nudo se trasladó a mi garganta amenazando con volver a convertirse en llanto, me sentía fatal, miserable porque mi escaso lado racional me empujaba a frenar esto, pero mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma, hablaban en otro idioma, uno al que ya no le importaban ni los Jacob, ni las amistades, ni la moral.

Edward me miraba con la misma angustia que latía en mi pecho, sus ojos de demencia me indicaron por primera vez el fuerte debate interno que debía estar sufriendo, hasta que algo cambió y noté la determinación que se filtraba por sus pupilas negras dentro del mar verde, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis labios.

—Demasiado tarde, perdiste tu oportunidad—rugió antes de volver a estampar su boca feroz sobre la mía y presionarme sobre la pared, ahorrándome el tomar la decisión. Estaba hecho, había tenido mi oportunidad de frenar esta locura y no lo hice, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Por favor—balbuceé incoherentemente cuando sus labios besaban la línea de mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —masculló roncamente.

—Más —demandé.

Necesitaba más, más de su cercanía, más de sus manos en mi cuerpo, más de su boca, más, mucho, mucho más.

Edward entendió el mensaje y su mano comenzó a avanzar hacia mi vientre plano y su rodilla volvió a abrirse paso entre mis muslos pero se detuvo ahí, a centímetros de donde mis palpitaciones dolorosas exigían su presencia.

—Pídemelo— ordenó con voz ronca, pero arrogante y fanfarrona.

Este era el Edward cabrón que tan bien conocía, él mismo que podía ser luz y oscuridad de un instante a otro. El único a quien yo amaba.

Se quedo totalmente inmóvil, esperando, torturándome… expectante a escucharme suplicar.

—Por favor, Edward… más, por favor…—lloriqueé dándole el absoluto control, permitiéndole que dominase la situación.

Al parecer algo en mi voz logró vencer el jugueteo de Edward ya que con renovada pasión y volvió a mi boca y sus manos se colaron bajo mi blusa, presionando con fuerza uno de mis pechos. Y su rodilla ¡Dios! Su rodilla presionó sin sutileza alguna, justo como necesitaba.

Mis manos reconocían su abdomen y su pecho entero mientras forcejeaba con la tela estorbosa logrando con su ayuda retirarla de su cuerpo, dejando ahora a mi vista su perfecto pecho.

La camiseta voló a algún lugar del pasillo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada como mi mano delineaba cada curva de los músculos del torso de Edward e intentaba llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno y regularizar mi desbocado corazón. Era perfecto, su piel cálida y suave, él era hermoso, lo más hermoso que había visto y lo quería para mi, sólo para mi "mío".

Me dediqué a absorber cada detalle que mi tacto y mi mirada lograban percatarse, siempre sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Edward fija en mi rostro.

Mi mano se detuvo sobre su corazón y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso, alcé el rostro y aún con mi sonrisa boba lo miré a los ojos.

Él levanto una mano y acarició suavemente mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi mandíbula y luego se entretuvo pasando el pulgar por sobre mis labios, aun curvados en una suave sonrisa.

—Te odio—susurré sonriendo. El soltó una casi inaudible carcajada mientras asentía divertido. Y se inclinó para volver a besarme.

—Tanto como yo te odio a ti—Contestó sobre mis labios siguiéndome el juego de palabras.

Con destreza y esa rudeza a la que me podría acostumbrar, Edward volvió a sujetarme por la cintura ferozmente y me levantó arrastrándonos hacia su cuarto, solté un grito ahogado el cual detuvo con su boca.

De un momento a otro la momentánea calma dio paso a la tormenta, sus dedos impacientes arrancaron unos cuantos botones de mi blusa de cuajo, mientras yo luchaba por desabrochar su cinturón luego de hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Edward terminó de arrancar la blusa de mi cuerpo un tanto brusco por la ansiedad, me volvió a alzar y aprovechando el impulso enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. Gemimos juntos ante el contacto, su erección dura presionaba su pantalón mientras se empujaba contra mí.

Me acomodó entre la pared y su cuerpo, sujetó con una mano mi cadera mientras con la otra apretaba uno de mis senos, haciéndome jadear. Sus pecaminosos labios bajaron por mi cuello y se detuvo en el hueco de mi clavícula, donde aspiró sobre mi piel repetidas veces, de ahí siguió el camino hasta la unión de mis pechos, corrió la tela de mi sujetador introduciendo uno en su boca, beso, lamió, succionó y hasta mordió mi piel sensible, haciéndome dejar escapar suspiros gemidos y jadeos, mientras mis dedos tiraban de su largo y desordenado cabello, alcé su rostro y lo besé con vehemencia.

—Edward…—Suspiré sobre sus labios.

Él se movió conmigo a cuestas y poco a poco nos fue reclinando sobre su amplia cama. Fue entonces cuando sentí el _clic_ en mi cabeza y entendí a totalidad lo que estaba por suceder; pero no tuve miedo, no hubo inseguridad ni indecisión, no existió ni un solo "pero" en mi cabeza.

Yo quería esto, realmente yo quería estar con Edward, quería que me poseyera, quería ser suya… quería que me hiciera el amor y de ser posible me marcase, porque era él, sólo él y nadie más que él, él único con quien yo quería estar.

Era una locura, quizás estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi existencia, pero no importaba, por algo inexplicable no me importaba el después, sólo quería vivir el ahora, sentir sus labios sobre mi vientre, sus habilosas manos retirando la tela de mis jeans, sus ojos acariciando mi rostro, sólo eso importaba, el mañana podría esperar.

Esto era el infierno, estaba condenando mi alma al infierno, más bien este cuarto era el infierno, todo a nuestro alrededor ardía, la habitación estaba absolutamente envuelta en llamas y era a causa de nosotros.

Edward se comportaba de manera tan dulce, por más bruscos que fueran algunos de sus movimientos su actuar seguía siendo tierno, delicado. Tratándome como algo apreciado pero vivo.

Me prohibí seguir pensando y analizando mis emociones, lo mejor era sentirlas. Al menos por esta noche me dedicaría a sentir, ya no había nada que pensar. Ya estaba hecho.

Edward ayudó mucho en mi cometido, sus labios no dejaron trozo de piel sin recorrer sin darme espacio ni segundo libre como para pensar, sólo podía sentir, sentirlo a él en todo su esplendor, sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura, mi vientre, mis muslos, sentir sus labios sobre todo mi rostro, mi cuello… hasta sobre mis hombros y mis manos, yo intente responderle del mismo modo. Estos eran todos los besos que teníamos pendientes, eran todos lo besos que yo había deseado darle y sentir desde que lo vi cruzar el portal de vidrio en el aeropuerto.

La fuerza de nuestras caricias y besos comenzaron a dar paso al deseo, ya pasábamos de la delicadeza o sutileza y sobre todo ya no nos quedaba mucha paciencia. Sus manos arrancaron mi sujetador y su boca rindió culto a la piel de mi vientre plano y mis senos, yo sólo podía acariciar sus cabellos pérdida en el placer, arqueando mi cuerpo, ofreciéndoselo.

Su mano viajó hasta mis muslos y paseo sus dedos con delicadeza y lentitud, claramente una tortura adrede. Cuando acarició mi sexo sobre la tela de mis bragas no pude evitar jadear su nombre a lo que él respondió con un ronco y varonil rugido saliéndole del pecho.

—¡Bella! — rugió excitado cuando mis uñas se clavaron el la piel de su espalda en respuesta a sus caricias.

Terminó de retirar la ropa de su cuerpo y del mío.

Desesperado, pasó sus brazos tras mi espalda y me alzó, acomodándome a ahorcajadas sobre él. Sus labios me besaron con adoración, me abracé fuerte a él y escondí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

—Hazlo—ordené cuando le miré a la cara, paseando un dedo por su frente deshaciendo esas extrañas arrugas que le produjeron la melancolía que observo en mis ojos.

—Dime que lo deseas… dime que deseas que te haga mía, que eso es lo que quieres…— su voz salió tan ronca y jadeante que no logré distinguir si era una orden o una súplica.

—Lo deseo… te deseo… yo…—No alcancé a decir mas cuando su boca me silenció con furia, entreabrí los labios y le di paso a su lengua. —Tuya.

Al instante sentí como Edward presionaba y se introducía dentro de mí.

Susurré su nombre nuevamente mientras sentía la invasión, era una presión constante, que llenaba cualquier recoveco en mi interior.

Mi espalda se arqueó hacia atrás, casi perdida, ahogándome y si no fuese por el fuerte agarre de sus manos sobre mis caderas no hubiese podido mantenerme por mí misma.

Al cabo de unos instantes comencé a moverme, aún aturdida por el remolino de emociones y sensaciones que se extendían por mis entrañas, una sensación de plenitud a la cual era capaz de ponerle un nombre o definir.

Estaba dentro de mí. Edward era parte de mi, tocándome profundamente, tan profundo, llenándome con todo lo que él era.

Yo subía y bajaba impulsada por los fuertes brazos y las caderas de Edward. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, pero éramos incapaces de besarnos, simplemente permanecían así, a un suspiro de distancia, con la boca abierta respirando del aliento del otro, moviéndonos, quemándonos en sangre, carne y huesos. Yo sólo deseaba ser consumida por las llamas.

Había una conexión, no existía forma de negar aquello, su cuerpo y el mío estaban en una completa sintonía, cada movimiento, por más involuntario que fuese estaba en total conexión con el cuerpo del otro.

El aire estaba denso, tibio y nuestros cuerpos resbaladizos cambiando la sensación de fricción.

Su aroma y el mío, su piel y la mía, formando un todo.

Me alcé apoyada por mis rodillas, haciendo que el miembro de Edward casi abandonara mi cuerpo, él soltó un tierno lloriqueo de frustración, sonido que de pronto invadió mi corazón de manera angustiante; de un solo impulso descendí de forma estrepitosa, gritando con voz ronca debido a la profunda estocada que acababa de recibir, Edward gruñó de la manera mas sexy, ronca y excitante que había escuchado en mi vida, otro sonido que se convertiría en uno de mis favoritos.

Mi sangre burbujeaba a causa del deseo y la lujuria que me llenaban de placer acelerando nuestro vaivén, me obligué a mirar a Edward y creo que mi sangre terminó por evaporarse. La mueca más excitante y masculina se dibujaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos y me penetró con sus esmeraldas ¡Dios! Sus ojos ardían, su mirada era tan profunda, tanto que del impacto mi corazón se detuvo ¿Acaso era verdad lo que pude leer en sus ojos? ¿Adoración, amor?

No tuve oportunidad de descifrarlo por que en un grácil movimiento Edward nos giró y nos tumbó, quedando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Su boca se volvió a unir a la mía, pero esta vez de manera distinta, si bien la necesidad seguía allí, el beso era más profundo, aún con aquel toque de como si fuese el último, pero con más entrega, no sólo por parte de él sino que por la mía también.

Me estaba entregando completita, no sólo era mi cuerpo envuelto en placer, sino también le estaba dando mi corazón y mi alma, y todo lo que él quisiese o reclamase de mí.

Edward tomaba todo lo que yo le ofrecía, mientras su cuerpo danzaba felinamente sobre mí, retomando el ritmo, acelerando y presionando, hasta llegar al salvajismo.

Yo ya no gemía, porque no tenía aire como para hacerlo, a veces sólo lograba gritar su nombre a todo pulmón, recibiendo de vuelta mi nombre en sus labios de igual manera o solamente un beso largo y profundo.

Sentí el remolino en mi bajo vientre y como cada uno de mis músculos, incluso los que no tenia ni idea que existían, se tensaban, a la vez que las paredes de mi sexo apretaban el duro miembro de Edward, él lo sintió y retrocedió su cuerpo, repitiendo la acción que yo ejecuté hace unos instantes, casi salió de mí pero volvió a entrar de manera letal, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, arrastrándome al mejor clímax de mi existencia.

Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente mientras las corrientes se diluían por mi cuerpo. Sólo su nombre salía de mis labios y pese a lo difícil que era, no cerré los ojos en ningún instante, obligándome a mi misma a mirarle, a empaparme de aquel divino rostro que me llevaba a la vida.

Las convulsiones en mi aún no cesaban cuando Edward repitió la acción, salir y volver, alargando mi orgasmo al instante que se unía a mí en el cielo, sus fuertes brazos se tensaron a mis costados, su cara esbozo la más deliciosa mueca de placer y sentí como se vaciaba en mí, como me llenaba de él.

—Mía —dijo a través de los dientes apretados en absoluto abandono, disfrutando—. Toda mía.

Su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto sobre el mío, cosa que no me molestó, al contrario esa enorme presión de su cuerpo entero, esa nueva falta de aire en mis pulmones debido a su peso me encantaba, absurdamente me sentía protegida y al mismo tiempo me sentía capaz de protegerlo a él.

Edward se retiró demasiado pronto, se movió un poco hacía un costado atrayendo una manta mientras nos cubría a ambos, la mitad de su cuerpo siguió descansando sobre el mió. Una de las manos se deslizó bajando por el estómago, formando remolinos alrededor de mi ombligo, mientras su rostro descansaba escondido en mi cuello, sentía su respiración sobre él, sentía como inhalaba con fuerza, seguramente absorbiendo la exquisita mezcla de su aroma y el mió, y luego sentí sus labios presionando mi piel, suaves y agotados besos me fueron relajando e invitándome a dormir.

—Mío —repetí sus palabras mientras mis ojos se cerraban y mis dedos desenredaban su melena cobriza y mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda— Todo mío.

Con la textura de los cabellos de Edward me abandoné a Morfeo, luego de haber tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida y con el cuerpo del hombre que amaba descansando sudoroso sobre el mío.

.

*17 de febrero de 2007: La realidad*

.

Fue el despertar más extraño de mi vida, todo era confuso, tenía claridad de un cuerpo tibio que me aferraba a él por la cintura, pero su calor, su textura y el aroma en el aire se me hicieron nuevos, desconocidos pero familiares al mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi subconsciente me ordenaba seguir durmiendo dentro de lo desorientada que me encontraba.

Me estaba entregando al sueño cuando una seguidilla de imágenes me trajo a la realidad. Mi boca sobre la de Edward, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, mis manos entre su pelo y luego luchando con su camisa, su sonrisa, mi desesperación, sus caricias… mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos de golpe pero me quedé inmóvil, convertida en una estatua, me giré un poco y mire unos segundos como el cuerpo de Edward descansaba junto a mí, dormido plácidamente sobre su estómago, su cabeza en mi dirección, su boca levemente entreabierta y con gesto tranquilo; uno de sus brazos estaba extendido, atravesando como un cordel mi cintura en una muda delicada caricia.

¡Mierda! Me había acostado con él… sexo duro y placentero, sin dudas la mejor noche de mi vida.

Recordé la forma en que me entregué a él, como le ofrecí todo de mí, como lo dejé hacer y deshacer, como le di el control y lo dejé ganar.

Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, intentado estupidamente sosegar la angustia.

¿Cómo me deje llevar así? Era lo peor, yo era la basura, más basura del mundo, la mujer mas perra y traicionera del planeta.

Miré la luz que se colaba por el ventanal de la oscura habitación, no debían ser más allá de las seis y algo de la madrugada. Hora de irme.

Pero tenía pánico de moverme. _¿Vamos Bella qué esperas?¿ Quieres que él despierte te bese y te tome la mano para que preparen el desayuno juntitos? Noooo._

Moví lentamente su mano y luego me deslicé de la desordenada cama. Edward no se percató de nada gracias a Dios. Lo último que me faltaba era tener que verle su fanfarrona cara, con esa sonrisa esquinada.

Una vez en pie comencé la búsqueda frenética de mi ropa, todo estaba tan absolutamente revuelto que tuve que contener las ganas de lanzar un gemido de frustración y remordimiento.

Mi sujetador colgando de una de las esquinas del televisor de Edward, mis pantalones al otro extremo de la habitación justo al lado de la puerta del baño, mi blusa revuelta sobre la cama a los pies de Edward. ¿Y mis bragas? Me desespere buscándolas con la mirada, hasta que las localicé colgando delicadamente y de forma casi burlona sobre la pantalla de la lámpara de la mesa de luz. Sentí mi cara enrojecer de la vergüenza, nunca antes me había tocado hacer un mini tour para recuperar mi ropa, aunque también nunca antes había vivido un noche tan intensa como la que acababa de pasar.

Empecé a vestirme en total silencio, casi evitando respirar o hacer cualquier ruido por temor a despertar a Edward. Me puse mi ropa interior, mis jeans y mi blusa, que para su desgracia luego de esto debería ser dada de baja, por que le faltaban la mitad de los botones y los ojales estaban hechos trizas.

Tomé mis botines de invierno y en puntillas avancé hasta la puerta, al momento de tomar el pomo me detuve con una amarga sensación en la boca.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, no sabía como me había dejado llevar así. Es bien sabido que cuando la lujuria aumenta en tu cerebro la racionalidad disminuye proporcionalmente, no es que me quisiera justificar, pero era un hecho científicamente comprobado. Pero aun así, pude decir que no, pude gritar detente y no lo hice. Ni siquiera por respeto a Jacob.

¡Oh Dios, Jacob! Mi Jacob, ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara ahora? ¿Con qué moral me enfrentaría a sus profundos y sinceros ojos negros? Él no se merecía esto. Tenía que hablarle y terminar con él cuanto antes, no porque quisiese estar con Edward, sino por que no tenía lógica alguna seguir con la relación después de lo que le había hecho anoche y mentir no era una opción, no podría engañarlo y hacer como que nada pasaba.

Engaño, traición… Jacob no se lo merecía, era un buen hombre, mi debilidad significaba su ruina. Yo lo amaba, adoraba a mi Jake, pero al parecer ese amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme… ni siquiera me lo cuestioné ¿En qué me había convertido? ¡Era un monstruo!

Miré a Edward antes de salir de la habitación, descansada tan tranquilo, todo en él era paz, parecía un ángel, su cuerpo desnudo enredado entre las sábanas con sus piernas expuestas, su cabello alborotado y su rostro sereno.

¿Qué pasaría cuando despertase y notara mi ausencia? ¿Le afectaría mi cobarde huída o le daría lo mismo? ¿Qué pensaría de lo que ocurrió anoche?

No, lo más probable es que no le importase, más que mal, ya había logrado su cometido, había jugado sus fichas de la manera más hábil.

Reí amarga al recordar cuando me pidió que lo detuviera, ahora con la mente más fría lo entendí, esa era su coartada, ahora podría decirle a Jake _"Yo le dije que me detuviera, pero ella no quiso… es culpable"_

Estúpida y pasional Bella, este amor por él estaba maldito y anoche firmé mi carta para irme derechito al infierno, estaba hundida, total y completamente hundida. Pero sobre todo estaba sola, sola con la culpa y el dolor causado. Tal como me merecía estar.

Al parecer la teoría de Edward era cierta, no sé si "todas" las mujeres somos malas, traicioneras y unas perras. Pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que yo sí lo era, y de las peores.

Me imaginé a Edward despertando a eso del mediodía, visualicé como se estiraría sobre la cama con una sonrisa espléndida pegada en su rostro prefecto, lo había logrado, Bella había caído. Se levantaría somnoliento y se dirigiría a la cocina y mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja reiría pensando en que hacer, si ir directo a contárselo a Jake o torturarme unos días amenazándome con contarle todo. Eso haría o algo por esa línea de crueldad tan propia de él. Sentí rabia, sentí una enorme ira acumulándoseme en la boca del estómago.

Claro, yo tendría que salir de aquí como una ladrona en puntillas y correr a casa a llorar por la culpa y él seguiría placidamente durmiendo sobre su cama. Lo odié, en esos instantes odié a Edward Cullen y todo lo que él representaba en mi vida.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces le arrojé uno de mis zapatos con toda la fuerza que tuve. El zapato de tacón dio directo en su objetivo: la espalda alta de Edward.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Gruñó girándose en mi dirección, algo imposible si venías recién despertando, lo que sólo me indicaba que el maldito llevaba haciéndose el dormido quien sabe cuanto rato.

—¡Eres un pedazo de mierda! —Grité arrojándole el otro zapato, dándole en justo en el pecho al momento que él se sentaba sobre la cama y me observaba con ojos fieros.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hice ahora? — Volvió a gritar levantándose de la cama y sobandose el pecho, entonces me percaté de que traía sus boxers blancos puestos.

¡Claro que se había despertado, incluso se había vestido y llevaba haciéndose el dormido! ¿Cuánto le habría costado aguantarse la risa al sentir como me escabullía y me vestía sigilosamente?

—¡Nacer, respirar, comer, hablar… existir! ¡Eso me hiciste! —Respondí un tanto descontrolada mientras me agachaba y tomaba lo primero en mi camino para arrojárselo, que fue un grueso libro y unos pasos mas allá una zapatilla deportiva.

—Al menos anoche no parecía molestarte mi existencia, al contrario la disfrutaste de pies a cabeza—dijo socarrón al tiempo de retenerme entre sus brazos, impidiendo que le volviera a lanzar el libro de proyectil—Y he de añadir que anoche eras tú la que casi no me daba espacio para respirar, exigiendo más— murmuró ronco mirándome desafiante.

Di un grito entre dientes, mientras me revolvía entre sus brazos y como de costumbre él dominaba la situación, contorneándose tal manera que su agarre era imposible de soltar.

—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —grité mientras con la mano que logré zafar le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, probé con puñetazos y palmadas, pero nada, parecía como si fuese de piedra.

—¿Qué, hoy si tienes ganas de golpearme? —Ironizó riendo—Y no me odias, ¡Claro que no me odias!

—Claro que te odio, Edward Cullen, te aborrezco, me das náuseas, eres asqueroso—Grité revolviéndome inútilmente.

—Anoche me demostraste todo lo contrario, sí tanto me aborrecieras no me habrías apretado a tu cuerpo del modo en que lo hiciste, sí te daba náuseas no deberías haberme besado de la forma hambrienta en que lo hiciste y sí te doy asco… bueno, simplemente no hubiese habido forma de estar entre tus piernas, de estar dentro de ti de la forma en que lo estuve—Susurró estrechándome con mas fuerza y hablándome al oído—Tú no me odias, Bella. Lo sabes muy bien… sientes cualquier cosa por mí, menos odio— Su voz me resultó demasiado abrasadora, pero para mi favor la rabia dominaba mis sentidos y me impidió girar el rostro unos centímetros y callarle la boca con mis besos.

—Te-o-di-o—separé en silabas y lo repetí incansablemente, más tratando de convencerme a mi misma que a él.

Edward retiró su rostro y me contempló con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, seguí repitiendo infantilmente que lo odiaba, para su diversión.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa—Dijo divertido y yo me callé frustrada. Su rostro cambió de pronto y se puso más serio—Tú y yo estamos demasiado lejos del odio. —Afirmó dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de una de sus manos— ¿Cómo piensas en seguir engañándote con eso?... Anoche, todo entre nosotros quedó claro ¿no?

Ahí estaba, la verdad, la dolorosa y horrenda verdad golpeándome de labios de Edward. Se había dado cuenta, y como no, si sólo me falto gritárselo, era lógico que mi patética actuación de chica ofendida no tenía sentido, él sabía que lo amaba yo había resultado ser tan estúpidamente obvia que ni siquiera podía negarlo.

Pero no podía engañarme, no por que el sentimiento hubiese vencido a la racionalidad iba a dejar que Edward ganase más terreno, porque estos sentimientos eran míos, sólo míos y él no tenía nada que hacer. No iba a permitir que se burlase o que siguiese intentando manipularme con ellos.

—¿Qué, acaso quieres que piense que esto realmente significó algo para ti? —Escupí intentando desviar la atención, intentando ironizar y escapar antes de hundirme más, si es que era posible. —Fue sólo sexo, Edward, no soy estúpida como para pensar en pajaritos y flores. No le des más vueltas, ni trates de engatusarme, porque s+e que esto para ti no es nada más que un simple polvo… al igual que para mi lo fue.

Me observó molesto, realmente molesto, con esos ojos desorbitados antes de volver a hablar

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó alzando una ceja, yo asentí con fuerza. —No tienes idea, Bella. Ni siquiera podrías imaginar lo que significó para mí ¡Así que no te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes!—escupió, dejándome helada—Te demostraré lo equivocada que estás… te enseñaré que para ti tampoco fue un simple polvo—juró antes de inclinarse.

Sus labios apretaron los míos de la misma forma dulce que yo recordaba había hecho la noche anterior, sin brutalidad ni imposición alguna, pero si muy cargado de una dulzura que creó una presión angustiante como el peso de una roca en medio de mi pecho.

Estuve tentada a responderle y sólo Dios sabe lo que me costó encontrar algo de racionalidad.

Es que esta vez no podía dejarme llevar, ya era mucho el daño como para sumarle más…

Aprovechando la momentánea baja en el agarre de Edward, me zafé y empujé su pecho con fuerza arrojándolo sólo unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mí.

Edward dejó escapar una especie de rugido molesto en respuesta y me jaló fuerte por el brazo, atrayéndome con hacía él e intentando besarme nuevamente.

Lo golpeé, pataleé y grité, saqué fuerza de no sé donde y me alejé de su boca para estampar mi mano en su mejilla, un cachetazo que me dolió hasta a mí.

Edward me devolvió la mirada cargada de rabia, indignación y frustración.

—¿Qué quieres probar golpeándome, Bella? ¿Quieres que piense que no te intereso? ¿Qué de verdad me odias? ¿O qué eres una perra sin corazón? —demandó encolerizado.

—¡Sólo quiero que me sueltes y qué me dejes en paz!

—¡Maldita mentirosa! Sólo haces esto para sentirte menos culpable, me golpeas porque quieres dejar de sentirte sucia y cobarde. ¡Pero ya está hecho, Bella! —gritó con rudeza— Ya lo hicimos, ya nos condenamos y no porque me mientas vas a tener menos culpa que yo en todo este asunto —gruñó antes de volver a besarme con la misma fiereza de costumbre.

Traté de no responderle, trate de no caer, cerré mis labios y empujé su lengua cuando trato de entrar en mi boca; pero sus palabras habían debilitado la poca entereza que me quedaba, esto era más fuerte que yo, mil veces mas fuerte que cualquier culpa y sin darme cuenta al minuto ya le estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma desesperación.

Mis manos desordenaban su cabello, fibras tan finas y dóciles frente a mi tacto que se convertían en uno de mis lugares favoritos en su cuerpo y al parecer a él le gustaba, porque su rudeza aumentó cuando comencé a enroscar mis dedos en su melena.

Sus manos se fueron hasta mi vientre expuesto a causa de la ausencia de botones de mi camisa, y sin mucha delicadeza la jaló, terminando por romper los ojales que había sobrevivido a la noche anterior.

La desesperación, la burbuja, el fin del mundo volvió a nosotros, a nuestros besos a nuestras caricias, con sabor a culpa y error, pero con esperanza, las palabras de Edward me habían brindado una leve esperanza, un pequeño brillo de que "tal vez" a lo mejor él podía sentir algo por mí, que quizás no era tan imposible pensar que él me quisiera, al menos sus caricias y sus besos podían hacerme creer eso.

Quizás estábamos hundidos, condenados… pero juntos. Juntos, un todo dentro de la tormenta, dentro del vendaval de dolor que nos pisaba los talones. Juntos.

Listos para enfrentar lo que fuese.

—Hermano, que rayos…—La ronca y alegre voz se interrumpió al contemplar la imagen, voz que yo reconocería hasta bajo el agua, la voz por la cual todo esto estaba mal.

Edward y yo nos alejamos al instante y clavamos la vista en la puerta.

Entonces lo vi, juro por Dios, la Virgen y todos los santos del mundo que al observar a Jacob en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano aún aferrada al pomo y en la otra cargando la polera de Edward junto a mi libro, entendí como su cabeza enlazó todas la piezas y vi su rostro desmoronarse, en el mismo instante que escuché su corazón romperse como un cristal golpeado con fuerza con una piedra, cayendo en trocitos punzantes y ensangrentados a sus pies.

Lo vi, vi en sus ojos, en esa oscuridad profunda como todo dentro de él se destrozaba, como el huracán arrasaba con todo desgarrándole el alma de la manera más dolorosa y cruel existente.

Imaginé la escena completa, Jacob llegando a casa, avanzando por el pasillo derecho su cuarto, a su cama luego de una extensa noche de trabajo, cuando a mitad del pasillo encontró la ropa de Edward y mi libro, los levantó extrañado, preguntándose por qué su amigo había tomado mi libro y tal vez riéndose del desorden, de la maldita manía de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, por desparramar la ropa por la casa.

Aún divertido se dirigió a la habitación, pensando en que broma hacerle, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen que nunca paso por su mente, su novia en brazos de su mejor amigo, besándose, acariciándose. Sólo unos segundos antes de percatarse de que no se estaba recién desnudando, eso ya lo habían hecho anoche, ahora sólo estaban repitiendo la acción.

El silencio reinó por lo que me pareció una eternidad, nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba, Jacob nos miraba con los ojos abiertos pasándolos de Edward a mí; tal vez queriendo entender o simplemente rogando por despertar de esta pesadilla.

Yo no podía alejar la vista de su rostro, incapaz de soltar siquiera un suspiro, imposibilitada de moverme, clavada, enraizada a mi lugar, pero conciente de que Edward estaba casi igual que yo.

—Jacob… yo…—intenté decirle, quería grítale que le podía explicar esto, pero era mentira.

¿De que forma esto era explicable?

Jacob me silenció con una mirada, inclinó su rostro unos centímetros hacía adelante y sus facciones se oscurecieron volviéndose inexplicables, una mezcla de dolor, rabia, ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Amenazante y encolerizado como un lobo herido pero dispuesto a atacar.

Yo quería hacerme bolita en el suelo y romper a llorar como cuando era pequeña, también quería despertar de esta pesadilla. Pero yo era responsable, la mayor culpable, la chica en medio de los amigos, el caos con nombre y apellido.

—Esto no es lo que parece—la voz de Edward me pareció tan lejana, pero tan bien la sentí fría, segura y algo liviana, lo que me desconcertó.

¿Cómo podía parecer estar tan tranquilo?

Me giré y lo miré confusa. Pero él no se giró para mirarme, sus ojos estaban en la figura de Jacob frente a nosotros, observándolo con gesto serio y penetrante.

La postura de Edward me asustó, no era de ataque, ni de defensa; cuadró los hombros, dándole un aire despreocupado a su postura.

—Vete de aquí—me ordenó entre dientes sin ningún sentimiento, mirándome apenas de reojo. Ni siquiera intente refutar esa estupidez.

—Jacob, necesito explicarte…—comencé a hablar con un valor inexistente ignorando a Edward.

—¡Vete de aquí, Bella! —Volvió a gritar Edward un tanto más desesperado, Jacob lo miró con desprecio casi controlándose por no saltarle encima— Yo hablaré con Jake—sentenció fríamente.

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, un tanto superada por la situación y sin entender que debía hacer.

El aire se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo y la amenaza estaba implícita en el ambiente, sólo el hecho de que Jacob aún no procesaba todo y no reaccionaba, era lo que nos salvaba de una guerra que debería explotar en cualquier instante. Yo pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba la salida.

—¡Sal de aquí, Bella!— Esta vez la orden provenía de la ronca y severa voz de Jake.

Alcé el rostro presa del pánico debido a su voz rota y su gesto fue mil veces peor, mil latigazos de dolor fueron directo a mi miserable corazón. Me miraba con asco, como si estuviese viendo el cadáver putrefacto de un demonio, pero aún así su gesto dejaba clara evidencia de que le dolía lo que observaba. Se veía su corazón roto y estuve segura que su dolor se incrementó cuando sus ojos se encontraron fijamente con los míos.

Quería correr, abrazarlo y jurarle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía… nada estaba, ni estaría, bien y correr a él era algo que sólo lo heriría más.

Roto, yo lo había roto absolutamente todo, pero aún así necesitaba intentar hacer algo.

—No, yo necesito que me escuches… —no alcancé a decir más cuando Jake en dos grandes zancadas se acercó a mí.

Su cuerpo entero era una amenaza, cada poro irradiaba furia a punto de desbordarse, me tomó con fuerza por el brazo, sin consideraciones, sin delicadeza con respecto a la presión de sus fuertes dedos sobre mi piel que seguramente dejarían algún moretón. Bruscamente me arrastró haciéndome salir de la habitación y empujándome por el pasillo con rapidez y cólera.

Yo me dejé arrastrar como la basura que era sin oponer resistencia, sólo intentando no caer. Me sentí tan poquita cosa siendo llevada con tanto asco, algo tan malo, turbio, algo tan contaminado. Una mujer indigna recibiendo el trato que se merecía.

Cuando pasamos por la sala, Jake, tomó mi abrigo y una vez que literalmente me arrojó por la puerta principal fuera del departamento, me tiró mis pertenencias a la cara y mis zapatos al suelo.

Observé su rostro y en ese segundo entendí que nada de lo que dijese serviría de algo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su mueca era mil veces peor de lo que me esperé, me odiaba, me despreciaba, yo le generaba tal repugnancia que sólo verme le era imposible.

No dijo ni hizo nada antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta. El portazo me llegó como un golpe de aire, un golpe de realidad. Me dejé caer derrotada al suelo, intentando entender un poco todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo unos minutos. Como por fin estaba en el infierno al cual me había condenado la noche anterior.

Tan impactada como estaba, ni siquiera logré llorar, sólo corría en mí el frenesí de encontrar una solución, una palabra, una respuesta rápida, algo que aplacase en parte lo que había generado.

Edward, él se había quedado con Jake. Era él quien estaba enfrentando la situación, mientras que yo me dejé sacar.

Mi mente empezó a crear todos los escenarios posibles y ninguno terminaba bien. Allí adentro se estaban definiendo mi destino, el de Jacob y el de Edward, y yo debía participar en esa conversación fuese como fuese, terminase como terminase.

Temí por Edward, de pronto tuve pánico de que saliese herido o que se callase por no tener toda la información, si él nos iba a defender yo estaría a su lado apoyando sus palabras y asumiendo las consecuencias. Había decidido que en esto estábamos juntos, cielo o infierno pero juntos.

Me levanté del suelo y me puse rápidamente mis zapatos, busqué la llave de emergencia en mis jeans y no lo pensé demasiado cuando ya estaba dentro y de camino al cuarto de Edward para enfrentar a Jake… juntos.

La puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba entreabierta, me detuve allí casi congelada, mi lado cobarde frenó mis pies y en silencio intente sondear el ambiente antes de hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Qué mierda intentas decir con eso?…—rugió Jake exigiendo una explicación.

—Que no es lo que parece—respondió Edward en tono seco y pausado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso intentas convencerme de que no te acostaste con Bella? —ironizó Jake, pero por su voz se filtraba el dolor de la herida.

—No, claro que me acosté con ella. Y si no llegas a interrumpir ahora lo hubiésemos vuelto a hacer— Dijo como si nada y mi sangre se me congeló al escuchar eso dejándome con la sensación de sentir el alma cayéndose a mis pies.

No porque la verdad en su declaración fuese lo que incomodase, sino por su tono de voz, habló de forma tan liviana, tan superflua, tan… Edward.

—¿Y lo dices así como si nada? Atreviéndote a decir que no es lo que pienso…

—Ella me buscó—cortó Edward. No atiné a más que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para no gritar en ese preciso instante. Edward fue tajante, frío y sin emociones que sentí mi cuerpo entero doler—Ella vino aquí anoche, con la excusa de buscar un libro. Me empezó a buscar conversación, pero como no la tomé en cuenta cambio la estrategia y empezó a perseguirme por el departamento y a molestar diciendo estupideces. Al final terminamos discutiendo y de pronto se me lanzó encima como una gata en celo. Intenté alejarla, pero no hubo forma. Decía que no le importaba nada, que estaba cansada de fingir y no sé que cosas más balbuceaba. Intenté quitármela de encima, pero tú nunca me habías comentado de lo… intensa que puede ser esa mujer y tú sabes, Jake, soy hombre después de todo y si una mujer se te ofrece de esa manera—pude imaginármelo encogiéndose de hombros—aunque Bella no es de mi gusto en cuanto a mujeres, sabes las prefiero un poco más… mujer y no tan infantil. Sigo pensando que Bella aunque es bonita, es demasiado simple. Pero bueno, no hay que ser muy exigente cuando se te ofrecen así de gratis. Aunque nunca imaginé la pasión que esa chica escondía… ahora entiendo muchas cosas—Concluyó Edward, con demasiada facilidad, como si estuviese comentando que prefiere el chocolate en vez de la vainilla.

Demasiado frío, pero sobre todo fue demasiado cruel como para soportar aquello.

Ese fue el instante en que me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

Al final mi primera impresión había sido la correcta, Edward no sentía nada por mí, absolutamente nada, nunca existió un "Juntos" más allá de mis alucinaciones utópicas, todo había sido parte del plan y yo caí redondita.

Yo no era más que su juego, un desafío que él no estuvo dispuesto a perder. Y ahora, en vez de explicar lo nuestro como pensé que haría, estaba dando un detallado informe de la forma en que había ganado este juego, mintiendo, manipulando como le fuera posible para reforzar su punto. Feliz abriéndole los ojos a su amigo sobre la zorra de mujer que había tenido a su lado por todo este tiempo.

—¡Bella no es de esas!—rugió Jake en mi defensa. Sorprendiéndome.

—Oh, claro que lo es… es de las peores—Dijo Edward con una risa seca que se escuchó hasta donde yo me encontraba— Aunque he de reconocer que ha sido una de las más difíciles, ella es bastante falsa y suele hacerse la puritana la mayor parte del tiempo, al parecer tenía un poquito más de moral que el resto, he de reconocerlo, pero al final era como todas ¡Ni siquiera necesité prometer nada!— volvió a reír— Si te hubiese amado tanto como decía me hubiese detenido cuando se lo permití. Porque lo hice, Jake. Le dije literalmente "detenme" pero me dijo que no, que deseaba estar conmigo, que quería que la hiciera mía y esas cursilerías que dicen algunas chicas cuando estás a punto de follarlas— Vi por la pequeña separación de la puerta como se encogía de hombros, como si no le importase que cada palabra que salía de sus labios hería profundamente a Jacob, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

—¡Estás enfermo, Edward! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos esto? ¡¿Por qué? —gritó Jacob desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Te dije que Bella no era un angelito y no me escuchaste, así que decidí probártelo! Por poco y no alcanzas a enterarte. La muy zorra intentó escaparse a escondidas, me toco usar la imaginación para retenerla y que tú alcanzaras a descubrirnos. —gritó molesto por que su perfecto plan casi falla. Esta vez si parecía estar tomándose sus palabras en serio, era muy claro el reproche, el "te lo dije" en la indignación de su voz.

Reprimí una náusea ante lo que estaba escuchando, me sentí enferma, sucia; seguí tapándome la boca con las manos por temor a gritar o sollozar mas fuerte.

Me perdí en mi cabeza unos momentos, intentando respirar y entender.

Salí de mi estupor al escuchar lo que claramente eran golpes seguidos de insultos y cosas cayendo, pero aún así en mi cabeza sólo resonaban las palabras de Edward una y otra vez, incapaz de hacer algo por la pelea de la que apenas era consciente.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien así de cruel?

Todo. Cada detalle, cada paso, cada palabra había sido una farsa, cada caricia, cada beso estaba dentro del plan, todo actuado, todo falso.

En mi pecho no había un simple agujero, se sentía mil veces peor, como si una bala de cañón me hubiese dado en los pulmones, impidiéndome respirar y matando a mi corazón.

Por la apertura de la puerta logré enfocar tras mis gruesas lágrimas a Edward en el suelo con la cara roja y lo que supuse era sangre manchando en centro de esta. Encima de él estaba Jacob con el puño cerrado en el aire amenazando con estrellarse sobre Edward.

—Vamos Jake, ni siquiera vale tanto. —Comentó restándole importancia— He estado con mil mujeres mejores que ella. Ni siquiera se mueve bien, tienes que reconocer que si bien es pasional en términos de seducción al final de cuentas es aburrida en la cama. No tiene creatividad y se corre demasiado pronto. Tanto esfuerzo para tan poco, de haberlo sabido creo me hubiese ahorrado toda la cursilería que usé. ¡Ni siquiera folla bien!

—¡Yo la amaba, hijo de perra! —Gritó Jacob zamarreando a Edward— Ella es la mujer de mi vida y tú tenías que arruinarlo todo por tu maldita envidia. ¡Bastardo arrogante! —Rugió antes de golpearlo, haciendo que el rostro de Edward se girase y arrojase más sangre por la boca— Siempre has querido le que es mío, pero Bella… meterte con Bella sólo por que eres un patético egoísta amargado incapaz de ver feliz a otros es el colmo. Haz superado hasta tus propios límites de bajeza, Edward… no vales nada ¡Absolutamente nada!—declaró escupiendo saliva sobre el rostro Edward en un claro gesto de repugnancia.

Yo sólo escuchaba y lloraba; rota, traicionada, hundida, humillada y perdida. Todo estaba al revés. Edward me atacaba y Jacob me defendía, y yo hace unos instantes hubiera firmado y jurado que sería al revés.

Me había enamorado de un ser grotesco, traicionando a un ángel.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya pasó, ya se acabó, Jake. Bella está fuera de tu vida y de la mía. Es hora de seguir adelante, hermano… como antes, como siempre.

—No soy tu hermano—gritó Jacob estrellando su puño nuevamente en la nariz de Edward.

Siguieron forcejeando, lanzando golpes e insultos. Y yo sólo miraba paralizada, incapaz de hacer nada más que ser un espectador del fin de mi vida como la conocía hasta ayer.

—Jacob, Bella es sólo una más… un revolcón que te duró más de lo presupuestado, pero ahora que sabes la clase de mujer que es… se acabó. ¡Dios! Tanto escándalo por tan poca cosa—gritó Edward intentando controlar el cuerpo de Jacob.

—¿Qué sientes por ella? —preguntó Jake serio acercándolo a su rostro.

—Nada—dijo demasiado serio—Bella no significa nada, sólo fue un desafío… Tenía que demostrarte la clase de mujer que realmente era.

—La tocaste, la besaste, la…—Jacob no pudo fue capaz de acabar la frase— ¿Y quieres que te crea, que piense que no sientes nada por ella? Hasta que punto crees que puedo ser imbécil, hijo de puta…

—¡Créeme! Bella no significa nada para mí, no siento ni sentiré más nada que odio y asco por esa mujer. Por la mujer que traicionó a mi hermano con su mejor amigo sin remordimiento alguno ¡¿Cómo sabes si esta fue la primera vez? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esa zorra no lleva engañándote y revolcándose con otros hombres todos estos años?—aseguró sin duda.

Pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, sin juego de palabras alguno, sin intentar quedar bien con nadie. Eso era lo que él sentía y creía de mí… que yo no era más que una puta a la que él odiaba. Sus labios en sangre no mentían.

No pude escuchar más, sentía que me iba a desmayar del dolor, de la angustia, de la culpa y del asco hacía mi misma.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estómago, a punto de devolver la nada que tenía dentro.

Me apreté el cuerpo con fuerza, estaba segura que si aflojaba mi agarre un poquito me rompería en mil pedazos que quedarían esparcidos por el suelo. Pero el dolor era incontenible. Luché y luché por mantenerme, por aislar el desasosiego e intentar respirar.

—¿Bella? —la sorpresiva voz de Emmett apareciendo de la nada a mi lado me sobresaltó. Alcé el rostro y vi como me observaba curioso.

Mi amigo había vuelto de su viaje, pero esta vez demasiado tarde, no me había alcanzado a salvar… yo ya había arruinado todo.

Emmett trató de acercase a mí al ver el estado en que estaba, que de seguro era deplorable. Pero aproveché que el sonido de los golpes dentro de la habitación lo distrajo para esquivarlo y echarme a correr fuera.

Salí del edificio como pude sin romperme y quedar destrozada sobre el suelo. Avancé por las calles a paso veloz, casi corriendo, intentando no caer, no rendirme en medio de la acera, floté sin rumbo hasta que me descubrí en dirección a la casa de mi hermano y volví a correr, rezando por llegar luego, rezando por encontrar privacidad para romperme y llorar.

Para dejar salir todo lo que me estaba pudriendo por dentro.

¿Qué hacer cuando eres responsable de haber destruido tu vida? ¿Cómo se supone que has de seguir adelante cuando la culpa es un susurro constante? ¿Donde iba a encontrar ahora la fuerza para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo vivir así?... ¿Para qué vivir?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? espero su opinión y no olviden que los adelantos están en mi blog :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía_

Ya estoy aquí con más. Muchas gracias Eri por todo el tiempo que le ha dedicado a esta revision y por su paciencia.

También muchas gracias a cada una por sus rr, a las nuevas muy bienvenidas y a las ya de la casa un GRACIAS enorme por volver a comentar, ni se imaginan lo motivador que es leerlas.

.

** ¡La usas como si mejorara todo, como si con decirlo lo malo desaparecerá! ¡Como si esa palabra borrase el dolor que tengo aquí!**

* * *

><p>*17 de febrero de 2007: La Bomba*<p>

El vuelo de Emmett arribó más temprano de lo esperado, lo cual le daba la oportunidad perfecta para llegar al apartamento haciendo ruido y espantando a todos en una de sus típicas bromas.

Llegó al edificio riendo del perfecto plan obrado por su mente maestra, pensaba en entrar en silencio e ir a molestar primero a Edward, pero aún no estaba convencido si despertarlo con un vaso de agua en el rostro o haciendo sonar dos tapas de ollas a la altura de su cabeza, cualquiera de las dos tendría el mismo resultado y él estaría en primera fila para reírse de la cara de pocos amigos que tendría su hermanito.

El plan y la sonrisa se desvanecieron en el preciso momento en que al llegar a su piso vio la puerta de su departamento abierta y escuchó fuertes y secos ruidos desde dentro.

Sus ojos y su enorme corazón se encogieron al ver un cadáver, que antes debió ser Bella, en medio del pasillo fuera del cuarto de su hermano. La chica lloraba en silencio, casi sin moverse, se abrazaba en cuerpo con fuerza y parecía tener pánico hasta de respirar más profundo y romperse ahí mismo.

La mente de Emmett imagino lo peor, supo que la bomba Jacob/Bella/Edward acababa de explotar. Maldijo mentalmente no haber llegado antes.

—¿Bella? — A su amiga le costó pero reaccionó ante su llamada.

A Emmett se le congeló la sangre en las venas al ver los ojos de Bella, no le sorprendió que ella tuviese la cara roja y los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto, lo que lo impactó fueron lo vacíos que le parecieron. No había luz alguna en ellos, es más, pareciese que en vez de ese alegre color chocolate sus ojos se habían convertido en brea espesa he intimidadora.

Entonces otros sonidos inundaron sus sentidos, golpes, lo dedujo enseguida, golpes secos y descarnados venían desde la habitación.

Bella aprovechó ese preciso instante, ese pequeño desliz para echar a correr fuera. El primer impulso de Emmett fue seguirla y detenerla para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta un pesado y profundo grito freno sus pies: Jacob. Sin duda ese rugido de guerra era de Jake.

Emmett entró como un bloque de concreto a la habitación de Edward. Titubeó unos instantes ante la imagen que lo saludó. Jake estaba sobre Edward, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Edward, él simplemente intentaba bloquear los golpes y devolvía algunos sin mucho tino ni entusiasmo.

Emmett saltó sobre ellos, tomando el pesado y fuerte cuerpo de Jacob por detrás, usó toda su fuerza para separarlo de Edward, debió pasar los brazos bajos las axilas de Jake haciendo una extraña llave inmovilizadora para que los cuerpos se separasen.

Jacob estaba absolutamente endemoniado, ni siquiera era consciente de quien lo sujetaba, sólo tenía claro que debía zafarse y volver sobre Edward, golpearlo hasta cansarse o hasta matarlo. Muerto, quería a Edward Cullen muerto, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, devolverle aunque fuese un poquito del dolor que él le había generado, ese dolor que Jacob no sabía como manejar y que su nublado corazón lo dosificaba en una ira incontrolable.

—¡Tranquilízate, Jacob! —gritaba Emmett, con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Le partía el alma en lo más profundo ver como estos dos chicos, sus hermanos se trenzaban a golpes llenos de odio.

—¡Te voy a matar! —rugía Jake amenazando con el dedo a Edward quien permanecía en el suelo. —Con mis propias manos te voy a matar hijo de puta—siguió amenazando con la voz ahogada por la furia, entre maldiciones y jalones intentando librarse de Emmett.

Edward no sabía si quedarse en el suelo o ponerse de pie, no tenía claro si saltar sobre Jake o esperar que él se soltase y volviese al ataque.

Aprovechó que Emmett intentaba sosegar a Jake y que al fin esté le estaba respondiendo, aunque fuese con insultos y su cuerpo aminoraba el temblor. Entonces Edward realizó una búsqueda rápida por la habitación… _Bella_, suspiró sólo un poco aliviado al saber que ella no estaba por aquí, que no estaba presenciando este patético y violento round, pero sobre todo agradecía que ella no hubiese estado cuando tuvo que actuar y dar ese horrendo discurso; con ella presente hubiese sido casi imposible pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

Miró hacía la puerta de su cuarto abierta cerciorándose de que la mujer no estaba por allí asomada, sólo ese pequeño descuido bastó para no darse por enterado que Jacob se había soltado, hasta que lo tuvo nuevamente sobre sí.

—¡Maldito! ¡Mal nacido!... —y otras "amorosas" palabras le escupía Jacob con sus ojos ardiendo en odio, a la cara y Edward por alguna extraña razón se descontroló, tal vez por la rabia y el dolor que él también tenía dentro.

Pero no era ese dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir de todos estos años, no, ese era otra clase de horror con el que ya había aprendido a convivir, en cambio este dolor era nuevo y más letal, una agudo pinchazo en el centro del pecho, que respondía a la pérdida, porque acababa de perder, más bien, acababa de echar a patadas lo único bueno que había tenido posibilidad de contemplar en su asquerosa vida.

Rabia, ira y frustración corrieron como oleadas violentas por su cuerpo. Jacob no entendía ni entendería el sacrificio que acaba de hacer por él, por su amigo y hermano, pero sobre todo por ella, por su Bella.

Jake puso en punto de mira la nariz de Edward y apuntó su puño directo a él, no se espero la reacción de Edward, quien apenas pudo cambiar la trayectoria y hacer que en vez de su nariz fuese su boca quien recibiese el impacto.

Jacob no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Edward se impulsó desde el suelo y los giró, quedando él ahora sobre Jake repartiendo golpes y puñetazos como un poseído.

Emmett suspiró exasperado, pensado en qué hacer para separarlos, tal vez debería ir por la manguera contra incendios que estaba en el pasillo del edificio y darla hasta aquí para ver si la potencia del agua los despabilaba y lograba separarlos, pero una vez que se detuvo a pensar en su brillante idea creyó que mientras él iba por la manguera uno de estos ya estaría muerto a su vuelta.

Bufando se lanzó nuevamente entre ellos, esta vez sujetando a Edward, que era más liviano que Jake, pero que gracias a la adrenalina no hacía nada de fácil la misión de controlarlo.

—¿Qué rayos está mal contigo? —Susurró Emmett pero la voz se le quedó en la garganta y fue inaudible sobre el ruido de los rugidos. Sujetó la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarle y prestarle atención—¿Qué rayos esta mal contigo? —repitió pero esta vez con la voz cargada de tristeza.

Entonces Edward se frenó, esa simple pregunta sin insultos ni descalificaciones le llenó la mente de claridad. Fue como un balde de agua fría, porque pudo ver la agonía en la mirada de su hermano.

—Todo. —respondió carraspeando a causa del dolor de garganta después de tantos gritos. Emmett lo miró desconcertado y lo soltó.

Jacob seguía en el suelo, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de una mano y escupiendo sangre hacía un costado, su furia seguía perfectamente intacta, no, su furia aumentaba cada vez más, sólo necesitaba recordar la imagen que encontró al abrir la puerta para tener las fuerzas necesarias para querer despedazarle el cráneo a Edward.

Eso era en espíritu, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, los golpes y el cansancio que suponía la situación le estaban pasando la cuenta, le dolía un costado, una costilla rota- pensó- o al menos muy resentida, pero no le importaba.

Le costó, pero se puso de pie, aún intentando frenar la sangre que corría por su nariz, miró encolerizado a Edward quien lo observaba con expresión muerta, pero también vio rabia en su mirada. La sonrisa de Jake se esquinó, el odio que sentía por Edward era totalmente reciproco y eso absurdamente le dio una satisfacción única.

Edward vio tras las palabras de Emmett la decepción de su hermano y eso le dolió más que cualquier golpe que había recibido de Jake, sin decir nada se giró y se dirigió de la manera mas estoica y digna que pudo al baño, encerrándose en él.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la llave del lavamanos, pero sin embargo no la usó, no se limpió la sangre, ni se lavó la cara ni las manos con los nudillos hinchados. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón no aguantaron más en pie, y como un niño con miedo a la oscuridad se dejó caer al frío piso, intentando controlar y encontrar explicaciones a todo lo que lo aturdía y lo llevaba al fondo, se dejo ir directo al infierno tan merecido.

Cuando Emmett vio a su hermano cerrar la puerta del baño tras él, se percató de que sólo llevaba sus boxers puestos, entonces recordó el estado de las ropas de Bella y todo encajó, no necesitaba mayor explicación para saber como habían transcurrido los hechos.

El acoso de Edward había logrado tener éxito, pero ¿Por qué su hermano no actuaba como el triunfador arrogante de siempre?

Emmett no fue capaz de identificar el extraño cansancio que expresó el alma de su hermano, pero su actuar no estaba relacionado a Jake, dedujo, sino que por Bella. Todo estaba confuso y enredado, demasiado como para analizar en este instante.

Jacob apretó los dientes cuando observó al bastardo huir escondiéndose como un ratón en el baño, quiso gritarle que se detuviera, que volviera a terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero simplemente la voz no le salió, sabía que esto no se quedaría así nada más entre ellos, esto sólo era un tentempié, pero tenía demasiadas cosas rondándole la cabeza como para elegir la forma correcta y más dolorosa de matar a ese mal nacido.

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación rumbo a la suya con urgencia, pero el dolor le impedía el avance fluido, obligándolo a apoyarse de las paredes a sus costados. Todo el trayecto tuvo claridad de Emmett tras él, siguiéndole los pasos en silencio y atento a sujetarlo si fuese necesario.

Jacob entró a su habitación con el cuerpo aun temblándole y con los puños tan apretados que sentía la presión en sus nudillos que estaban casi blancos, pero no relajó la intensidad, sentía que de soltar los puños un grito ensordecedor se le escaparía desde el pecho dejándole vaciándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

Fue directo a su closet, sacó un gran bolso y empezó a echar ropa en él sin siquiera percatarse de que empacaba su traje de baño y sandalias en pleno invierno, lo único que importaba era salir rápido de ahí.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas? —preguntó un cohibido Emmett.

—A cualquier lugar… lejos de ese mal parido—contestó sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Volteó hacía su mesa de luz, sacando el cajón y vaciando apresuradamente el contenido dentro del bolso, luego giró para recoger su reloj que descansaba a un lado de la lámpara cuando se encontró con la foto.

Él y Bella, juntos, felices, sonriéndose, casi le faltaban los corazoncitos en el aire a aquella imagen añeja.

Aquella estampa contrastaba casi de manera burlona con la última imagen que tenía de ella… Sabía que había actuado de manera ruda, lo más probable es que la hubiese herido por la forma hosca en que la arrojó fuera del departamento, pero no le remordía la conciencia, no luego de lo que ella le había hecho.

En su pecho se generaba un debate intenso, quería escuchar sus explicaciones, quería que ella intentase justificar sus acciones, pero a su vez, el sólo escuchar aquel melodioso timbre de voz lo desesperó, hizo que el dolor aumentara sintiendo como si le desgarrasen el pecho con unas garras lentamente.

De un palmazo el fino marco de plata voló por los aires estrellándose con el muro frente a él, saltando, rompiéndose en irrecuperables pedacitos.

Para Jacob no fue suficiente romperle la cara a su antes mejor amigo, hacer trizas las imágenes, gritar, rugir, odiar… nada parecía suficiente, nada borraba el dolor ni los recuerdos, nada calmaba la mierda que lo destrozaba por dentro y lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Sin mayores fuerzas se sentó sobre la cama, apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y cubrió su estropeado rostro con ambas manos.

Emmett lo observó con el debate interno de acercarse o no, pero esta vez prefirió guardar distancia, sobre todo cuando escuchó los profundos sollozos que salían del pecho roto de Jacob. Aunque él quisiese, no sabía lo que su amigo sentía, él, tan inexperto en amores como en desamores, con una vida amorosa mas simplona que la de un niño de _kínder-garden_, no sabía nada de esto, no tenía idea de esperanzas ni traiciones, porque en su liviana vida sólo había tenido amores sencillos y su única experiencia con el rechazo, había sido la falta de interés que Rosalie demostraba constantemente hacía él.

Emmett suspiró clavando los ojos en sus zapatos lustrosos. _¡NO!_- pensó negando con la cabeza-No tenía la suficiente autoridad como para indicarle el camino a su amigo y al parecer uno de sus abrazos de oso no sería suficiente para hacer sentir mejor a Jacob.

Jake dejó las aguas fluir porque simplemente ya no pudo más. Él era un ferviente creyente de aquello de "_los hombres no lloran"_ pero esta vez su robusto cuerpo no era capaz de contener las saladas gotas. Tanto músculo, tanto embace… pero no era suficiente para contener lo que lo estaba matando por dentro, simplemente el dolor lo sobrepaso.

Lloró en silencio y con sentimiento, lloró perdido, lloró exhausto, lloró de verdad como nunca antes y como nunca pensó. Lloró unos minutos hasta que decidió que podía seguir con el resto del dolor dentro de él, ya había descargado un poquito con esta llantería, ahora debía salir de este lugar cuanto antes.

Se puso de pie en silencio, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos borrando la última evidencia que se le escapaba rápidamente y cerró su pesado bolso.

—Mandaré a alguien por el resto…—dijo con voz monocorde deteniéndose frente a Emmett, quien asintió y se movió para darle espacio de salir a Jake.

Un poco más repuesto, sólo en apariencia, Jake avanzó sin titubear por el pasillo hasta la salida del departamento.

—Jake…—gritó un tanto ahogado Emmett deteniendo a su amigo—Cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea… cuenta conmigo, siempre.

Jacob giró medio cuerpo y miró a su amigo—Lo sé…gracias—dijo sinceramente antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Un Emmett cabizbajo cerró la puerta principal con el pesar escapándosele por cada poro. Sin pensar, se dirigió en busca de su hermano y lo encontró saliendo del baño.

Edward haciendo como que no notaba a su hermano, se puso de rodillas e inspeccionó bajo su cama, sacó una vieja botella de vodka que recordaba haber dejado allí hace un tiempo y la destapó con rabia.

Pensó en sentarse sobre la cama, pero en cuando se apoyó en ella imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a él. Bufó molesto, ahora se convertiría en un maldito sentimental, adorando cosas materiales como un par de sábanas y almohadas, todo por que ahora tenían su perfume de fresas; Sólo le faltaba hacerle un altar y prenderle velitas- se recriminó cabreado, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con brusquedad.

Emmett quería simplemente llenar de insultos a su hermano y de no ser por lo desfigurado que ya estaba, hasta él mismo le hubiese querido romper la cara a Edward por idiota, sin embargo, un pequeño gesto, una grieta tras aquella fachada de chico irresponsable e insensible que se asomó en Edward hizo que Emmett reconsiderara su postura.

Edward abrió la botella y se la empinó comenzando a tragar el alcohol como si fuese agua de manantial, sólo esperaba que el Vodka hiciese efecto luego y le adormeciera el cuerpo molido y el alma torturada.

Hizo una mueca de asco al saborear su sangre mezclada con vodka y otra mueca dolor cuando el alcohol le quemó la herida de la encía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces aquel par de ojos chocolates se le escurrieron tras los parpados, la mirada asustada, el pánico dibujado en sus facciones y en cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo apareció nuevamente ante él, casi el mismo escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y el dolor le quemó la garganta.

Apretó sus ojos con mucha más fuerza y se volvió a empinar el Vodka pasando por alto el dolor de las heridas superficiales, recordándose que por una puta vez en su vida había obrado bien, intentando convencerse del porqué todo lo que acababa de decirle a Jake era correcto. Así era mejor, de esta forma todo se solucionaría mejor para ella.

—No sé que fue exactamente lo que pasó aquí, pero creo que me lo puedo imaginar—habló Emmett dándose cuenta de que lo más probable es que esta charla sólo fuese su monólogo—No pretendo entenderte, simplemente esta vez no me apetece encontrarte la razón, ni justificar toda la mierda que acabas de generar… lo único que te he de reprochar es la crueldad con la que has actuado—Edward ni se inmutó, simplemente se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el colchón a sus espaldas con actitud de fastidio—¡Tenías que decir todas esas barbaridades! Porque no necesito saber exactamente que dijiste para saber que tus palabras hacia Jake no fueron muy suaves, cosa que me quedo más que clara al ver el rostro de Bella cuando la encontré co…

—¡¿Bella? —gritó Edward sorprendido, interrumpiendo el discursillo de su hermano.

—Yo no sé que habrás dicho pe….

—¿Dónde la viste? —volvió a interrumpir mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, exigiendo su respuesta.

—Pues cuando llegué—resopló con obviedad—cuando entré ella estaba en el pasillo tras la puerta, tenía muy mala cara por lo q…

En ese instante Edward dejó de escuchar a Emmett, apretó su frente con ambas manos para luego peinarse el cabello repetidas veces exasperado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —exigió mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

Emmett bufó notoriamente al ser interrumpido de nuevo; pero sólo en una fracción de segundos comprendió porqué su hermano reaccionó de esa manera. Él no sabía, Edward no tenía idea que Bella había escuchado… ella no debería haber escuchado

—No sé… se fue corriendo en cuanto me vio—respondió.

Edward comenzó a buscar su ropa sin prestar mayor atención a que se calzaba, sólo sabía que tenía que ir vestido si pretendía salir a la calle. Gruñó cuando recordó que también tenía que limpiarse la sangre del rostro.

Edward se congeló en medio de la habitación. ¿Para donde iba? ¿A buscarla… para qué? ¿Acaso pretendía decirle que no había dicho lo que dijo? No, porque sí lo había dicho, es más, eligió las palabras para expresar todo con claridad y sus razones tenía para actuar así.

Pero el grito en su pecho era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Él contaba con la caballerosidad de Jake, quien nunca repetiría las descalificaciones y blasfemias que él había empleado contra Bella, sopesó que si Jake había de contarle lo ocurrido a ella se reduciría a los hechos en concreto, no con detalles.

Pero que Bella hubiese escuchado todo, iba más allá de cualquier cosa. ¿Cuán humillada podría sentirse ella ahora por su culpa?

Lo peor es que no podía ir tras Bella, por más que quisiese, por más que su corazón gritase… no debía ir tras ella, no iba a explicarle sus razones, porque simplemente arruinaría todo el esfuerzo.

Tomó la botella con el cuerpo pesándole tres veces más que hasta hace un minuto y esta vez si se sentó sobre la cama y se dedicó a beber sin descansó hasta quedar tan borracho que le era imposible mantenerse en pie, ahogando la idea de ir tras ella y tenderse a sus pies.

Emmett lo observó en silencio apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hasta que su hermano cayó rendido en el sueño de la borrachera, preguntándose cuan lejos estaba realmente de entender el dolor que generaba el amor herido.

_Días después…_

Nuevamente estaba sola en aquella casa que se suponía era acogedora, pero que para mí se había convertido en mi cueva, en mi escondite al menos por los dos últimos días.

Me había levantado sólo un par de veces de esta cama, sólo para ir al baño, satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas y luego volver a cobijarme entre las mantas, siempre acompañada por Poly, sinceramente este gato había pasado de odiarme y desconfiar de mí a ser el único que me entendía… creo que ya hasta cariño le tenía a ese bicho horrendo.

Por otra parte parecía que la paciencia de Jasper estaba por agotarse, era lógico, mi actuar no había sido muy sociable este tiempo. Y sabía lo mucho que le irritaba tener que mentir por mí, primero mintiéndole a Alice sobre mi paradero y luego teniendo que dar excusas de mi desaparición a nuestros padres.

Sin ir más lejos, esta mañana antes que salir quien sabe a donde, dejó entrever su molestia con el tono de voz que usó para recordarme que tenía un par de excusas por dar.

—Debes llamar a casa. Nuestros padres ya no se creen la excusa dé que te quedaste a estudiar… están sospechando que el asunto puede ser más grave. Tuve que decirles que te habías peleado con Jacob—sin más cerró la puerta tras él y se fue.

En un principio se empeñó por acompañarme y procurar que me alimentase, pero creo que ya estaba por darse por vencido ante mi poca disposición.

Perezosa me escabullí de las sábanas y por primera vez salí de la habitación, la casa seguía tan normal como siempre, como si el que mi vida estuviese arruinada sólo me competía a mí y no al resto del mundo que seguía girando normalmente.

Llegué al fin del pasillo y tomé el teléfono que estaba sobre la elegante mesita estilo inglés justo a un lado de la puerta principal.

Marqué el número de una vez sin permitirme titubear, luego de dos tonos la voz femenina y controlada de Renée saludó desde el otro lado. Tan ajena a todo al igual que Charlie.

No podría decir si debido a su exceso de confianza en mí o simplemente al desinterés, pero ellos no se percataron de mi ausencia aquella fatídica noche, es más, al día siguiente cuando no me vieron pensaron que su responsable hija se había levantado temprano saliendo rumbo a la universidad. No fue hasta que mi hermano llamó para avisarles que me quedaría con él unos días a hacerle compañía, que mi madre mostró real interés en mi paradero.

—Hola mamá**—** si quería engañar a alguien debía esforzarme un poco más.

—Cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ósea… estoy con muchos exámenes, ya sabes, fin de curso**—**dije sondeando el camino.

—Pero hija, tienes que venir a casa, entiendo que donde tu hermano tengas un mejor entorno para el estudio, pero esa no es tu casa… a parte, sabes que a tu padre le molesta que estés tanto por esos lados y la gente ya esta empezando a comentar porque no te han visto por aquí —como si me importasen los vecinos y sus opiniones.

—Sí, es que… Jasper me necesita aquí, lo he notado un poco decaído y supongo que es la nostalgia, ya sabes…- mentí.

Renée podía no ser muy afectuosa, pero su punto débil siempre fue Jazz, el niñito de mami.

—Oh, entonces no lo dejes solo, cariño**—**cambió de actitud al instante**—**Pero supongo que también influye eso de tu pelea con Jake**—** respiré hondo al escuchar aquel nombre; mi voz tendría que sonar fuerte para que Renée no intentase indagar más allá, mientras menos supiera era mejor.

Tragué saliva antes de sacar el valor para contestar**—**Sí, ha sido una tontería, no hay de que preocuparse**—**mentí con descaro nuevamente.

—Ya sabes, Bella. Chicos como ese no se encuentra con facilidad**—** Cuentas bancarias querrá decir**—**No vayas a hacer alguna estupidez**—**comenzó a regañarme.

—Mamá tengo que dejarte… estoy atrasada**—**la interrumpí y sin dejar que continuase me despedí rápidamente y colgué.

En situaciones como estas notaba la falta que me hacía una madre amiga, alguien a quien poder realmente contarle mis cosas y llorar sobre su regazo. Pero con Renée no se podía, simplemente sabía que su reacción sería ruda y enjuiciadora, nunca me entendería… aunque al caso ni yo misma estaba en plan de entenderme.

Reprimí un nuevo sollozo y comencé mi lento avance de retorno hacia mi cueva, entonces cometí el peor error de todos, por inercia giré el rostro hacía la pared, justo encontrándome con mi reflejo proyectándose en el espejo que la adornaba.

Me paralicé, no sólo por mi deplorable estado que me hacía ver más parecida a un zombi que a un humano, sino por la desconocida que me veía, por esos ojos… ojos que antes brillaban con luz propia y natural, que en cambio ahora, no eran más que el espejo de un alma absolutamente podrida.

_¿Ves?, el espejo no refleja más que tu real interior, así que no te quejes. De todos modos sabías lo podrida que estás por dentro ¿Por qué te asombras?_

Me odiaba a mí misma, sentí asco de mi reflejo, de mi persona, de mi existencia.

Respiré hondo unas mil veces y otras cuantas más.

De pronto el aire se encaprichó con no querer llegar a mis pulmones, mi garganta pareció sumarse al complot y mi pecho comenzaba a cerrarse. Abrí la boca para ver si eso ayudaba, pero nada, incluso creo que fue peor porque empecé a sentir como el escaso aire ardía cuando intentaba abrirse paso por mi garganta. Me estaba ahogando, pero no estaba bajo el agua.

Corrí hacía cualquier parte, con las piernas hechas gelatinas y las manos temblándome sin control, y nuevamente me encontré en el ya tan familiar baño principal con mi garganta completamente cerrada como un puño, sentía que la sangre corría lentamente por mi cuerpo, haciendo descender mi temperatura, mientras un sudor frío se evidenciaba en mi frente.

De pronto empecé a sentir náuseas, náuseas horribles y sin tregua. Iba a vomitar, pero no sabía qué, porque no había nada en mi estómago más que culpa.

Me acerqué al inodoro y me dejé caer de rodillas, pero nada salía y para empeorar las arcadas habían secado aún más mi cerrada garganta, me alejé con la repulsiva amargura en mi paladar y apoyé la espalda sobre el frío azulejo y entonces pensé que podría morir.

La muerte, en la cual había llamado a gritos estos días, la cual era una esperanza ante el dolor, de pronto me pareció un final horrendo.

Traté de concentrarme en poder hacer que el aire entrase por mi boca, mientras la cabeza me zumbaba y daba vueltas como una maldita montaña rusa.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar, las lágrimas y los sollozos no ayudaban a mi estado, pero no me pude contener. Estaba sola, total y perdidamente sola. Como me merecía estar cuando mi día llegase, porque ahora sí que pensaba que iba a morir.

Morir, morir, morir… la sensación de aquella realidad me descontrolaba más, ahora no quería que la muerte viniera por mí. Tenía miedo de que la muerte me encontrase sola.

Metí la cabeza entre mis piernas, la muerte si que era cruel, porque no se cuan eterno se me hizo el tiempo en esa posición sin que nada acabase, sin que nada mejorase, cada segundo sentía más cercano el final, como así mismo me sentía más desesperada; detrás del pitido constante de mis oídos me pareció escuchar pasos a la carrera.

En tan sólo segundos sentí unas manos sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me atreví a alzar el rostro y menos abrir los ojos. Estaba absolutamente sumida en hacer que los jadeos feroces que salían de mi pecho trajeran el aire que necesitaba.

—¿Qué le pasa? — la voz de mi hermano era un grito alarmado y ronco, a una breve distancia de mí, por eso supe que no eran sus manos las que tomaban mi rostro y lo alzaban, presionando unos dedos en mi cuello en busca del pulso.

—Está sufriendo un ataque de pánico…— explicó otra voz; entonces mi llanto aumentó y mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón para encontrarme con los de Jake, quien me observaba realmente alterado—Inspira profundo—me ordenó y obedecí— Tranquila, quédate tranquila…—suplicó apoyando una mano en mi pecho y recreando con sus hombros el compás de mi cuerpo al intentar respirar.

No dejó de mirarme a los ojos en ningún instante y de a poco noté como el puño en mi garganta se iba relajando—Tranquilízate, respira, Bella… ya estoy aquí…—murmuró profundamente, sólo pude asentir débilmente y enfocar toda mi atención en el negro de sus ojos.

—¿Qué hago? — la voz ahogada de Jasper me hizo recordar su presencia.

—¿Ha comido algo? — preguntó hablándole a mi hermano pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—No sé… no creo…—titubeó.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación me hubiera reído o los hubiese regañado por hablar como si yo no estuviese presente, pero ahora no podía hilar nada, simplemente me limitaba a respirar como Jacob me ordenaba.

—Prepárale algún caldo—ordenó con la típica amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Al instante sentí a mi hermano abandonar el estrecho lugar.

Seguí mirando el rostro de Jacob minutos eternos, ya me notaba más calmada y la maldita ansiedad que me había atacado se evaporaba.

Él tenía razón, acababa de sufrir un ataque de pánico y ahora sabía que ya no iba a morir, al menos no hoy, no ahora. No me atrevía a hablar, no podía pronunciar silaba alguna, no tenía derecho.

La suave caricia de Jacob por mi rostro mientras acomodaba un mechón tras mi oreja hizo que inclinase mi cabeza hacía un lado, dejando mi mejilla reposar en su cálida palma.

—Vamos, el piso está muy frío… te enfermarás—dijo al tiempo que una fugaz mueca de dolor cruzó sus profundos pero tristes ojos, me tomó las manos incorporándonos a ambos, pero cuando estuve de pie mis rodillas no fueron capaces de sostenerme, Jacob me sujetó y me alzó en sus brazos, avanzando conmigo para luego depositarme sobre la cama en el cuarto de mi hermano.

No quería que se fuera, pero no podía pedírselo. Estaba segura que de no ser por su presencia seguiría hundida en el ataque de ansiedad o tal vez ya habría muerto ahogada por la culpa. Lo quería cerca de mí, al parecer, absurdamente, su presencia era lo único que me calmaba. Sí, también me recordaba todo el daño causado, pero lo necesitaba, Jacob era lo único bueno dentro de toda la mierda.

—Intenta dormir un poco—pidió acariciando mi cabello desde la altura que le daba el estar de pie a mi lado, mientras yo me encorvaba sobre la cama.

Era increíble que pese a todo él siguiese comportándose dulcemente conmigo, paciente y conciliador, en vez de gritarme todos lo improperios existentes en todos lo idiomas. Pero aún detrás de aquella dulzura, de aquella suave caricia notaba el cambio en él, se filtraba el dolor y la amargura.

¿Cuán difícil estaba siendo para él, estar cerca de mí en estos instantes?

Debió ser muy evidente el pánico en mis ojos cuando sentí que se despedía, pues se puso en cuclillas quedando frente a mí a un lado de la cama— Descansa, luego hablamos…—prometió con un intento de sonrisa que se quedó en eso, en un simple intento.

—¿Sí? — no pude evitar que la angustia invadiera mi voz. Él asintió lenta y marcadamente y yo al fin pude cerrar mis ojos tranquila, porque Jacob siempre cumplía su palabra.

Jacob acarició una vez más los cabellos desordenados de Bella, comprobando que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Ella estaba tan mal, no lo dedujo sólo por el ataque de pánico, sino por todo.

Todo en Bella, cada movimiento, cada pestañeo mostraba lo más muerta que viva que se encontraba. Estaba devastada.

Jacob bufó molesto consigo mismo mientras se sentaba en una mecedora ubicada en una esquina de la habitación, justo frente a ella.

Debería aborrecerla, odiarla, detestarla por la traición, por la crueldad, por la infidelidad y la mentira, pero en cambio… su corazón incapaz de sentir hace días había vuelto a latir angustiosamente en cuanto la vio desmadejada en el suelo frío del baño, temblando como un hoja y pálida como un muerto.

La puerta de la habitación crujió lentamente, mostrando a un dubitativo Jasper con una bandeja entre las manos.

—Se ha dormido—avisó lo evidente Jake—mejor dejémosla descansar—concluyó levantándose de la silla y saliendo tras Jasper de la habitación, no sin antes echar una última mirada a la chica que intentaba descansar sobre la gran cama.

Jacob se dejó caer cansado sobre el sofá principal de la pequeña casa de Jazz.

—Tenías razón—dijo sin mirarle aún—realmente se está abandonando… se está dejando… —Jake no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Jazz se sentó a su lado, también exhausto, no físicamente pero si de manera psicológica. El tratar de mantener a Bella, tratar de entenderla, ayudarla y apoyarla lo traía con un estrés mental importante. Sumándole a eso la intensa discusión que había tenido con Jake hace una horas, cuando lo fue a buscar para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón y convencerlo de que viniera a ver a Bella, por último para que la escuchase, pero que hiciera algo en vez de estarse lamentando y deambulando por calles y bares como lo llevaba haciendo en estos días.

—Va de la cama al baño, medio duerme y medio come… Mejor dicho duerme hasta que una pesadilla la despierta y come cuando yo la obligo—sonrió triste mirando a Jake—No sé que más hacer, prometí no meterme, no presionarla porque cada vez que intento tocar el tema mi hermana se deshace, ha llorado tanto… me sorprende que aún le queden lágrimas. No habla con nadie, sólo esta allí, si no está llorando esta mirando el techo. A veces me siento tan impotente, como si estorbase… al único que le permite acercársele realmente es a Poly—dijo riendo. Jake abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja, Bella odiaba a ese gato con toda su alma—tengo miedo, Jake… Al menos tú gritas, golpeas, caminas, te emborrachas o lo que sea que estés haciendo para sobrellevar lo que les pasó, pero Bella… No hace nada, no habla con nadie…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó Jake hoscamente alzando la voz— ¿Qué le suba el ánimo? ¿qué me convierta en psicólogo ahora? No sé cuanto sabes pero lo que te pue…

—Sólo se lo que Emmett me contó—se apresuró a responder— yo estaba en la clínica cuando me llamó, preguntando si sabía algo de Bella. Como que discutimos, porque él se oía un tanto angustiado sin querer decirme el por qué… casi lo obligué, pero sólo dijo que temía por mi hermana, porque la había visto muy mal esa mañana… me dijo que tú… me dijo que tú habías encontrado a Edward y Bella engañándote—habló rápidamente, pero aún así el corazón de Jacob dio un brinco del dolor revivido. — la encontré en el baño tirada, pensé lo peor—confesó Jasper con la voz estrangulada.

—No entiendo que quieres de mí —susurró Jake. No quería sentir pena por ella, no quería entenderla pero sobre todo no quería correr a su lado y decirle que todo estaría bien… y eso era justo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Escúchala—rogó—La conozco muy bien y sé que tiene muchas cosas atoradas dentro, esas mismas cosas son las que la están matando. Y también te conozco a ti… por lo mismo sé que necesitas escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir… Date esa oportunidad… simplemente escucha lo que tenga que decir y luego da vuelta la página… a su historia.

—¡No! —gruñó a la defensiva. Cerrando cualquier chance y sacando ya de quicio a Jazz

—¿No vas a hablar con ella? —Preguntó molesto, pero sin esperar respuesta— eres un idiota…—agregó sobresaltando a Jake—te diré algo: Bella te ama, tanto que da asco, por eso está así de destrozada, por eso la culpa la está consumiendo dejándola como la acabas de ver… es por esa empalagosa la adoración que te tiene que es incapaz de salir de esa cama. Y sí, cometió un error, pero no necesitas ser un genio para saber lo mal que lo está pasando por eso, ni poner en duda lo arrepentida que está ¡Yo no te pido ni que olvides, ni que la perdones o que vuelvan a estar juntos! Sólo intento hacerte entrar en razón—Continuó con voz firme—Deberías darle una oportunidad y hablar, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer… se lo debes.

Jacob no respondió demasiado impresionado por el derroche de carácter de Jazz, sí el mismo pasivo y conciliador Jasper de siempre, ese chico tímido y retraído acababa de sacar las garras en pos de su hermana.

Jasper simplemente se levantó del sofá caminando hacía la cocina, dándole su espacio a Jacob.

En la soledad Jake intentó poner alguno de sus sentimientos en armonía. Confiaba en el buen criterio de Jasper, más allá de la influencia de su afecto incondicional por su hermana en esta situación, siempre fue el más centrado del grupo, el más frío a la hora de analizar las cosas y por ende el más confiable de todos.

¿Qué perdía con escuchar lo que ella tuviese para decir? No quería tratarla mal, pero sí necesitaba decirle sus cuantas cosas a Bella. Quería que ella supiese el huracán que había causado, quería gritarle cuanto le dolía el pecho… tanto que casi no lograba dormir, quería que Bella entendiese lo roto que estaba por su traición. Pero no le deseaba mal, más bien, no quería más mal del que ella ya traía consigo.

Jacob suspiró pesadamente. Hablaría con ella, él también la conocía y sabía que Isabella nunca fue del tipo de chicas sin escrúpulos, su negro corazón sabía que ella no lo estaba pasando nada de bien al igual que él, sólo que ella había generado esta situación.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y me sentí desorientada, lo primero que escuché fue el ronroneo de Poly no muy cercano, lo busqué con la mirada encontrándolo feliz sobre regazo de Jake que se encontraba acomodado frente a mí en la vieja mecedora de mi hermano. No se había ido, tal como prometió.

—A veces quisiera ser pequeñita ¿Sabes?, pequeñita… diminuta, tanto como para ser casi invisible y desaparecer, para que nadie me viera…Tan insignificante por fuera como lo soy por dentro— susurré.

—No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere ¿verdad? —ironizó dolido.

Me miró pensativo unos instantes, luego se levantó y dejó a Poly en el suelo. Jacob avanzó hacía mí y se puso en cuclillas a mi lado, quedando a mi altura y su rostro cercano al mío.

—Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme…—murmuró y entendí que era ahora o nunca.

Me senté sobre la cama y él se acomodó a mi lado, pero marcando la fría distancia entre nosotros.

—Sé que todo esto es confuso y difícil…—comencé

—Sí, lo es—respondió con voz seca.—¿Que querías decir?—me apuró.

—Ahora no se por cómo ni por dónde comenzar… ¿podemos conversar un rato?

—No… ve al grano y di lo que tenías que decir— no sonó violento, sólo incómodo. De seguro yo no era su persona favorita en el mundo para pasar la tarde hablando.

Me rasqué la cabeza intentando ver por donde empezar, había necesitado tanto hablarle pero ahora no sabía que decir. Inhalé con fuerza, dándome coraje.

—Ojalá pudiese borrarlo todo Jake, hacer que nunca hubiese pasado, porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o sea si lo sabía pero no de una manera muy racional… sólo sucedió, es como si la mente se me hubiese bloqueado, como si todo hubiese perdido el total sentido… Yo estaba alterada, muy alterada. Primero fue nuestra breve discusión por teléfono, luego me empecé a sentir mal conmigo misma, algo esa noche me recordó a mi madre ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en ella! ¡Estaba a dos pasos de ser la mujer adorno y a nadie le importaba! —grité con la angustia en cada silaba. Jake sabía toda la fobia que le tenía aquello, pero su mirada no dejaba escapar nada, no sabía si me entendía o no, así que me apresuré a seguir hablando—Luego las chicas… me abandonaron, prefirieron salir con sus novios que acudir a mi llamado de emergencia. Colapsé, me sentí ahogada, sola, perdida y tú sabes que detesto sentirme así de vulnerable. Luego cuando fui a tu departamento por mi libro, ahí estaba Edward, empezamos a discutir y las cosas se nos salieron de control, nos insultamos, le dije cosas horribles… y de pronto… lo estaba besando y…—no pude detallar más aquello.

—¿Intentas justificarte con eso? —demandó entre dientes levantando una de sus tupidas cejas.

—No, claro que no… yo no tengo justificación alguna, sé que pese a todo no hay nada que justifique lo que hice, lo que dejé que sucediera aquella noche… sólo pretendo que entiendas lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, que sepas que no fue nada premeditado… que yo estaba mal, muy mal esa noche y que bueno apareció Edward y empezó co…

— Lo siento—me interrumpió casi sin voz—...no, no puedo escuchar más, duele demasiado, no puedo… tengo que irme— respondió ahogado y un tanto desesperado por huir.

— ¡Espera Jake!— grité cuando su cuerpo se desplazaba fuera del cuarto— Te amo— escapó desde el fondo de mi ser. Jake se quedó tieso, como una estatua de madera. Como si mis palabras fuesen un insulto o el peor deseo del mundo.

— Estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra…— murmuró riendo con amargura, sin voltearse.

—Yo…

— ¡La usas como si mejorara todo, como si con decirlo lo malo desaparecerá! — Gritó ronco esta vez sí mirándome, con esos ojos suyos cargados de dolor— ¡como si esa palabra borrase el dolor que tengo aquí! — continuó apuntándose el pecho, el corazón.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —supliqué casi sin esperanza, ya con las idiotas lágrimas escapándose desde mis ojos.

— Nada, lo que podías hacer ya lo hiciste— dijo roto, tan vulnerable y tan herido— Cuando pienso en ustedes, cuando pienso en ti y en Edward… juntos…—no terminó cerró sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que escapaban por sus mejillas.

Yo también cerré los míos, ¿Cómo podía haber arruinado todo tanto? ¡Dios! Había destruido a Jake

— Jake, por favor trata de entender…— supliqué, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer, suplicar que me entendiese, porque no había forma de obtener su perdón, porque no me lo merecía. Pero al menos quería que él dejase de sufrir.

— Lo siento pero ya no quiero entender nada más…—Contestó agotado, su semblante me pareció de un Jacob como con diez años más… había en él tanto dolor y conociéndolo sabía que no le estaba siendo fácil controlarlo.

Sin nada más que decir se giró y desapareció de mi vista

Lloré más… sí, aún me quedaban bastantes lágrimas por dejar salir. Aunque era un llanto idiota, porque sabía que esa era la respuesta que iba a obtener de Jake, nunca me espere un "no importa, olvidemos todo, seamos felices y comamos perdices" entendía que no existía perdón posible, sólo esperaba que no me odiara tanto como para hacerse daño a si mismo.

No podría vivir con el odio y el dolor de Jacob sobre mi espalda. Sólo necesitaba que me escuchase, que entendiese que sólo había sido esa noche, que yo no me había estado riendo de él, ni nada por el estilo… pero sus lágrimas me desarmaron.

Fue como verlo caer a trocitos frente a mí, como si yo fuese un huracán rompiendo todo a mi paso y para su mala suerte Jake había dejado su cuerpo y su alma en mi camino.

Tenía que dejarlo ir… dejarlo marchar, dejar que se alejase de mí y reconstruyera su vida, aunque para aquello su fuerza de seguir se basase en el odio que sentía por mi… sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, pero mi lado egoísta se negaba a desterrarlo. Jacob era lo único bueno, la única luz en mi mundo o bueno, lo fue hasta que yo me encargué de apagarla.

Hablar no había sido buena idea, al menos no en este momento. Él estaba demasiado herido como para poder entender algo y sobre todo tenía demasiado rencor en su alma como para siquiera pensar en un perdón.

Me tocaría asumir las cosas, dejar de revolcarme en la miseria y vivir con el horrible hecho de mis malas decisiones.

Porque eran mis errores, mi responsabilidad; no podía adjudicarle sólo a Edward la culpa. Yo había dejado que las cosas llegasen a tanto. Y como él mismo le dijo a Jake; me dio la oportunidad de detenerlo, nunca me prometió nada, nunca dijo nada que me hiciese ilusionar tampoco, ni siquiera dijo que me quería, ni mintió diciendo que me amaba. Fui yo, sólo yo la que vio las cosas como quiso verlas, la que se embobó con la estúpida idea de que Edward podría sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por él.

Yo siempre supe sus intenciones, en ese aspecto nunca me engañó, su meta siempre fue comprobar su "teoría", sólo era responsable de la marcaba manipulación y como dio vuelta las cosas al final de la historia. Quizás esa era su cuota de responsabilidad. Edward me había engatusado y confundido; pero nada de lo que pasó hubiese sucedido si yo hubiese tenido la mente más clara y el corazón en su sano juicio.

No podía escudarme en la maldad de los otros, en este caso de Edward, para justificar mis errores… lo mejor sería simplemente asumirlo y con ello encarar las consecuencias, como el odio de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Les recuerdo que los adelantos están en el blog, espero sus opiniones :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía_

_Gracias a mi genial beta Eri que me hace emocionar U.U_

_Chicas hoy si que ando apuradita.. les dejo lo sigte y obvio este cap tiene cancion_

_._

_Pedro Aznar- Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón http:/ . com/ watch?v=_-F WFESL9_k&feature=related_

_._

**—No se puede amar algo que no existe—**

**—Pero sí puedes amar algo que te hace daño— Corrigió **

* * *

><p>*27 de febrero de 2007: Intentando volver a nuestras vidas*<p>

Bella intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del Profesor Grey, mientras él explicaba con esmero el ciclo del proceso de la generación del ATP y el ciclo ribosomal, pero no lo conseguía, simplemente la cabeza se le iba a la deriva siempre volviendo al mismo sitio… la culpa, la enorme y pesada culpa.

Suspiró pesadamente volviendo por decimoquinta vez a intentar prestar atención. Se lo había prometido a su hermano y a sí misma, debía retomar su vida e "intentar" enderezar el camino. Ya había sido suficiente de autocompasión y de ataques de pánico, una semana en cama, horas de llanto y auto-desprecio la había hecho entrar en razón, además del semblante un poco desesperado de Jasper al no saber que más hacer para ayudarla.

Si bien ella quería dejarse hundir en la profunda depresión que la embargaba, sabía que aquel era el camino mas fácil y patético de todo este asunto; por lo mismo decidió que ya una vez en el infierno debía asumir su condena con algo de dignidad y que por más que llorase y se lamentara las cosas no se arreglarían por sí solas.

Aunque a veces sentía que se esforzaba más por el bien mental de su hermano que por sí misma. Sólo sacando ese lado testarudo y obstinado digno de un Swan, Jasper la había persuadido con aquello de que era casi una debilidad imperdonable su conducta, que si bien ella no era tan fuerte en estos momentos, era de cobardes esconderse de por vida. Bella tenía que dejar que su hermano retomase su vida, dejar de contagiarlo con su miseria.

Pero le costaba fingir ser valiente, tenía pánico de deambular por el campus y toparse con Jake o con Edward. Cosa que no había pasado ni pasaría, porque ambos estaban con lo de la práctica en el hospital y por lo mismo no necesitaban ir a la facultad hasta fin de semestre.

Luego de aquella mañana no había vuelto a ver a Edward y en cuanto a Jake, no supo más de él después de la fatídica conversación fallida.

Aunque lo último que quería era saber o ver a Edward, eso era lo que más compungida la tenía. Bella estaba segura que de topárselo tenía sólo dos opciones: rompía a llorar como una desquiciada o salía corriendo en la dirección contraria dando gritos. No había otras opciones, porque ya no tenía fuerza alguna para enfrentarlo.

Por otro lado estaba Alice y Rosalie; de esta última había sabido por casualidad, porque con el asunto de la discusión y el orgullo su amiga no la había buscado en varios días, sólo empezó a llamarla cuando Alice la puso en alerta de que algo iba mal.

Rosalie no entendía mucho qué ocurría, conocía muy bien a Bella pero pese a eso pensó que su amiga aún estaba molesta por su discusión y sumándole la pelea con Jake andaba aún más de mal genio. Simplemente se limitó a llamarla insistentemente, pero sinceramente Rose no le dio mayor importancia, estaba segura que en menos de una semana la Bella de siempre estaría de vuelta, aparte ella también tenía sus propios problemas en estos momentos.

No es que Rose estuviese enamorada de Edward, pero desde el enfrentamiento que habían tenido hace unas semanas, la misma noche que se peleó con Bella, no había vuelto a saber nada de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado y eso la tenía con el genio liviano, nunca un hombre se le había escurrido de esa manera tan tajantemente y desconsiderada, y esta no sería la primera vez.

Con Alice la situación era sólo un poco distinta, la única diferencia se daba en que su amiga si bien no había buscado a Bella directamente, sino que se informaba por medio de Jasper constantemente, cosa que a Bella en cierto modo la decepcionó un poco más, no es que esperase que Alice hiciese vigía fuera de su puerta, pero debido a su faceta autodestructiva pensaba que ahora su amiga le daba prioridad a Jasper antes que a ella. Por lo mismo la había evitado casi de igual modo que a Rose, sólo que al ser compañeras de carrera tenían que compartir muchas horas de clase juntas.

Bella no había pensado mayormente en sus amigas en el sentido de reprocharles el abandono justo cuando más las necesitó, pero tampoco pensó en buscarlas para encontrar consuelo a su dolor en ellas y si las evadía de manera tan hosca, era más que nada porque sabía que las chicas harían preguntas y lo último que Bella era capaz de hacer era dar respuestas, sólo con recordar lo sucedido se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, el pensar en tener que explicarle a las chicas todo el asunto de Edward y Jacob le parecía un hecho imposible, además no necesitaba más enjuiciamientos, porque si bien se había librado de los reproches de Jasper y del mismo Jacob, sabía que Rosalie la dejaría helada con solo cuatro de sus certeras y crueles palabras y que Alice se decepcionaría de ella.

No, simplemente Bella ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia y su rostro en el espejo cada mañana como para soportar a más gente enterada de todo y que la mirase con desdén.

Llevaba dos días de vuelta a la realidad, levantándose temprano, desayunando junto a sus padres, evitando de forma magistral las preguntas e insinuaciones de Renée, despidiéndose de Charlie con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que no se percataba de la frialdad de este cada vez que se dirigía hacía ella debido a su obvia molestia por la ruptura con "Jake, el buen partido"; yendo a todas sus clases y sentándose como de costumbre al lado de Alice, la cual sólo la observaba, totalmente ajena a la verdad de la historia real.

Alice pensaba que Bella aún seguía molesta por no haber estado esa noche —cosa que era cierta—atribuía aquella pena en su mirada a la pelea con Jake y su ruptura—cosa que también era cierta. Por eso y aunque le costaba demasiado, había decidido darle su espacio y respetar el silencio sepulcral en que se movía su amiga, eso sí, no tranzó en dejarla sola, eso estaba descartado, andaba con Bella de aquí a allá todo el tiempo; esa era su muda forma de decirle "disculpa y sabes que estoy y estaré aquí"

Lo que Alice desconocía era que Jasper había tergiversado los hechos… bastante. Él dio como historia oficial que Jacob y Bella se habían peleado fortísimo porque ella le reprochó el poco tiempo que invertía en la relación, mientras que él la tachó de egoísta por no tener paciencia y pensar en el futuro, que las cosas habían subido de tono y que al final terminaron gritándose todo lo que se les pasó por la cabeza, hiriéndose y poniéndole fin a la relación. Esa era la versión oficial.

Jasper se sentía horrible teniendo que inventar y mentir, pero sabía que las chicas no se tragarían un cuento más suave e intentarían indagar por su lado y también tenía en claro que él no era quien para hablar de lo que realmente sucedió.

El timbre que ponía fin a la hora de clase hizo que Bella diera un brinco en su asiento, Suspiró ofuscada… nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, a este ritmo iba a reprobar el semestre sí o sí.

Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en silencio, mientras Alice se ponía de rodillas sobre su silla para hablar con Ben que estaba detrás de ella, en el auditorio.

Bella escuchó como Alice y Ben se ponían de acuerdo y distribuían sus horas libres organizándose para el próximo trabajo que debían entregar en tres días.

—¿Te parece bien mañana en la tarde, Bella?—preguntó Alice volviendo a sobresaltar a Bella.

—Sí, claro—respondió escuetamente intentando recordar en que momento habían fijado y explicado el famoso trabajo.

Miró a Alice quien la observaba con una sonrisa dulce y Bella se la devolvió agradecida de que pese a su comportamiento huraño y apático de estos días, su amiga seguía considerándola en todo, la incluía en los trabajos, la acompañaba todos lados, se sentaba junto a ella al almuerzo aunque Bella no levantaba la vista de su ensalada en todo momento e incluso Alice se mantenía callada y no había hecho ni una sola pregunta demasiado personal.

La vibración del móvil en su bolsillo junto a la melodía de mensaje recibido volvió a hacer saltar a Bella. Bufó más molesta que antes, debía dejar de andar por las nubes y poner más atención al mundo real porque o sino terminaría sufriendo un infarto por algún susto. Sacó el aparato y verificó el remitente del mensaje, cosa que era un mero trámite porque ella ya imaginaba de quien se trataba.

_"¿Cómo estás?"_ Leyó con otro suspiro

_"Respiro" te_cleó resignada a que esa era la mejor respuesta que podía dar, dudó un segundo y agregó_ "te quiero mucho, no te preocupes… sobreviviré"_ para luego pulsar enviar.

De ese estilo habían sido la mayoría de los mensajes que recibía y enviaba a Emmett desde hacía días. En un principio pensó en no contestar, como con el resto del mundo. Pero no pudo. Le debía mucho a su amigo y sabía que su preocupación era real y que lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era gastar minutos en responderle.

Emmett nunca la buscó, no llamó ni preguntó por ella con Jasper. Simplemente le enviaba mensajes monosilábicos, preguntas simples de no más de cinco palabras pero que dejaban leer entre líneas lo realmente preocupado que estaba por ella.

Mejor así, no podría mirar a su amigo a la cara después de todo.

Lo que Bella no sabía, ni se imaginaría nunca, es que algunos de esos mensajes aunque salían del móvil de Emmett, no eran de él. Justo como en esta ocasión.

Edward aprovechando algún descuido de su hermano, se metió a hurgar su teléfono móvil, la primera vez lo hizo por curiosidad, quería saber si había alguna señal de Bella, alguna llamada o algo, y para su sorpresa se encontró con varios mensajes, escuetos en información, pero al menos era algo.

Esta ya era la tercera vez que Edward se hacía pasar por su hermano para averiguar algo sobre Bella. Pensó mucho tiempo en que escribir, pero al final dedujo que lo menos sospechoso era seguir con la línea de preguntas simples en que se basaba la conversación que su hermano mantenía con ella.

Los cinco minutos y quince segundos que ella demoró en contestar le parecieron cinco horas. Leyó la respuesta con un ansia vacía, sabía que no obtendría mayor información, pero aún así algo extraño recorría su cuerpo debido a la certeza de estar manteniendo una especie de contacto con ella.

Una tímida sonrisa afloró en su rostro, era una respuesta muy al estilo Bella, admitiendo lo innegable pero aún así tomándose unos segundos para asegurar que estaría bien y así no preocupar al resto.

La extrañaba, más incluso de lo que había extrañado a alguien alguna vez en su vida. Extrañaba sentirla cerca, escuchar sus pasos por algún rincón del departamento, extrañaba discutirle y ver como Bella inflaba las mejillas intentando contener la furia, extrañaba sus ojos, el movimiento de su cabello al caminar, la estela a fresas que dejaba a su paso… su presencia en la habitación continua, aunque distante, aunque muchas veces ni se hablaban o no se miraban, extrañaba la certeza de saber que ella está por allí… le hacía falta.

Estaba jodido, esa mujer se le había metido en los huesos sin siquiera pedir permiso o dar mayor advertencia. Bella no sólo era una chica inteligente, bondadosa, carismática y hermosa… a parte poseía ese sarcasmo tan ácido que la hacía irresistible, era tan valiente… y para rematar hacía buenos chistes. Sin duda Edward estaba jodido hasta decir imposible.

Una audible carcajada escapó de su pecho firmando su derrota "El cazador terminó siendo cazado" nunca una frase fue más exacta.

Por lo mismo él debía darse ánimos, lo único que le quedaban eran recuerdos y no tenía derecho alguno a nada más. Podía insultarla, dañarla y alejarla como lo había hecho, pero nada ni nadie borraría los recuerdos que Bella había sembrado en él.

Emmett entró a la cocina con el ceño frunció y asombrado también, al fin su hermano parecía algo más consciente y menos borracho que la semana pasada y a parte reía… eso significaba una cosa, los míseros atisbos de culpa habían desaparecido trayendo al viejo e idiota Edward de vuelta.

Lo que Emmett no sabía era lo equivocado que estaba al pensar eso, su hermano ya nunca sería lo que fue.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó mientras sacaba la botella de jugo de naranja desde refrigerador

—La vida—repuso en tono liviano, mientras dejaba el móvil disimuladamente sobre la encimera.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió al ver a su hermano vestido decentemente… ¡y afeitado!

—Al hospital…—rezongó con obviedad—Carlisle no me puede cubrir de por vida.

—Toda la razón— afirmó no muy convencido— Así que decidiste dejar la cueva… recordaste que se necesita más que Vodka a la vena en esta vida… me alegro—dijo.

Emmett intentó que sus palabras sonaran a reproche, pero no pudo. Le daba un soplo de alivio ver que su hermano tenía planeado continuar con su vida, aunque siguiese como un idiota al menos veía en él intenciones de seguir.

Emmett tenía demasiado enraizado en su corazón el pánico a perder a su hermano ante el dolor, tal cual como perdió a su padre. Conociendo el carácter autodestructivo de su hermano y viendo su comportamiento los últimos días más de una vez paso por su mente la idea de que Edward pensase en acabar con su vida.

Pero por el contrario, sí había algo que Edward tenía claro era el rencor que le guardaba a su padre por aquella debilidad y cobardía, así que los miedos de Emmett eran casi imposibles…"casi"

Pero pese a todo el actuar hostil, prepotente y suficiente típicos de Edward no lograba engañar del todo a Emmett, él sabía que su hermano usaba ese escudo sólo con un fin… proteger sus sentimientos.

Conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que presionarlo a hablar o a actuar no era conveniente. Al final, su hermano siempre terminaba haciendo lo que se le antojaba.

Lo único que mantenía alerta a Emmett y por ende vigilaba los movimiento de Edward, era el temor a que su hermano en un arranque intentara acercase a Jacob o a Bella, estos ya estaban sufriendo lo bastante como para agregarle más leña a la hoguera.

—En algún momento tenía que retomar mi vida ¿no? —La voz de Edward salió con enfado, más consigo mismo que con su hermano mayor.

Pero intentó fingir y seguir con su pose mientras mordía una manzana roja mirando cualquier cosa.

—Sólo espero que la retomes para bien… ya sabes, eso de aprender de los errores no es sólo una frasecilla tonta.

—No te preocupes, no tengo en mis planes toparme con Jake y menos buscar a Bella—respondió entendiendo la indirecta— Ya cumplí mi misión con ellos dos… ahora todo a la normalidad. No podría interesarme menos en ese par—se encogió de hombros.

Fueron palabras que ni él se creyó y la mueca de su hermano le demostró que tampoco se tragaba ese cuento barato. Así que dicha aquella blasfemia, salió de la habitación y del departamento directo a su Volvo, rumbo al hospital.

Retomar su vida, tal y como era antes de que ella se cruzara en su camino y le encandilara la vista, esa era la misión a futuro. Por ahora, Edward se conformaba con seguir respirando e intentar sobrevivir… tal como Bella respondió en su mensaje de texto.

Subió el volumen del radio, tanto que ya no le fue posible pensarla y menos escuchar su voz resonando en su cabeza. Edward aceleró disfrutando de la libertad que le daba la velocidad.

.

.

—Bella ¿Cuándo quieres que estudiemos juntas para el examen de anatomía de pasado mañana? —preguntó Alice mientras ambas salían del aula.

—¿Pasado mañana? —gritó ella con cara de pánico.

Alice entendió que su amiga en lo que menos pensaba era en los exámenes.

—Vamos a la biblioteca de la facultad por los libros—dijo y sin esperar que Bella reaccionase la arrastró del brazo directo a los libros.

—Lo olvidé completamente—susurró Bella en tono de disculpa.

—No importa—repuso Alice con una de sus sonrisas—para eso estoy yo, para recordarte lo que se te pueda olvidar.

Bella sonrió de verdad, como sólo lo había hecho un par de veces con los mensajes de Emmett, cuando su amigo le escribía chistes aburridos para animarla.

Alice aprovechó el notorio cambio de humor en su amiga y comenzó a intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación, Bella se sorprendió a los minutos hablando casi normalmente con Alice mientras hojeaban los libros, se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron en ponerse a estudiar esta misma noche.

—¡Ops! — susurró Alice cuando ambas bajaban las escaleras de la salida de su facultad.

Bella frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de su amiga. Entonces lo vio a unos escasos diez pasos de ella. El estómago se le contrajo en un doloroso retorcijon y la angustia se le anudo en la garganta.

—Creo que te está esperando—musitó Alice incómoda.

Bella frunció más el ceño. No, no era posible que él estuviese aquí esperando por ella. Jacob dio dos pasos en su dirección si apartar los ojos de su rostro.

—Voy a ver que quiere—anunció Bella sin apartar la vista de Jake.

Bajó los escalones lentamente, con las rodillas convertidas en jalea y aferrando los pesados libros en su pecho como si fuesen lo más importante en su vida.

—Hola—susurró bajito cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

—Hola—respondió él con la voz más serena que encontró dentro de sí.

La única información de la que disponía Bella sobre Jacob en estos días era la noticia de que ya no vivía en el apartamento de Edward, sino que se hospedaba en un hotel cercano al hospital; Cosa que le extrañaba ¿Por qué no había vuelto donde Billy? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a su antiguo apartamento? ¿Demasiados recuerdos? ¿Demasiado rencor?

—¿Qué tal la práctica? — preguntó ella tratando de sondear el humor de Jake. Evitando las reales preguntas que asariaban su cabeza.

—Bien—repuso él con frialdad—agotadora como siempre—agregó para quitarle hiel al ambiente.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y eterno entre ellos.

—Y tú… ¿Cómo vas con la ansiedad? ¿Has vuelto a sufrir alguna crisis…?—dejó deslizar las últimas silabas entre sus labios, no quería importunar a Bella, pero pese a todo se preocupaba por ella.

Algo absurdo, masoquista e imbécil de su parte, lo sabía, pero no lograba evitarlo.

—Todo está… mejor—mintió ella, no tenía caso decirle que esta mañana acababa de sufrir otra crisis antes de salir a la universidad. La tercera crisis de pánico en menos de cinco días.

—Tengo tus cosas—comentó Jake mientras miraba un punto muerto por encima de la cabeza de Bella—Andaba hoy por aquí y preferí esperarte para saber si quieres que te las deje donde Jazz… o en tu casa—murmuró sin mirarla, le era casi imposible observar esos ojos sin recordarla en los brazos de… No podía mirarla, no quería hacerlo.

—Hee… hum… mmm—titubeó ella sorprendida pestañeando infinidad de veces para intentar contener las lágrimas—Puedes llevarlos a mi casa… ¿si es que no te incomoda?—preguntó con la voz cargada de contrariedad. Jake simplemente alzó las cejas con desinterés fingido, asintiendo—Hoy por la tarde estaría bien…

—Entonces, pasaré por allí—se apresuró a responder—Adiós— dijo al tiempo que se giraba y desaparecía de allí, dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca y con la mirada nublada a causa de las gruesas lágrimas con las que seguía luchando por no derramar.

Esto era el fin, si Jake ya había amontonado todas sus cosas, todos los recuerdos y regalos, su vida junta, y si además estaba así de desesperado por entregárselas para Bella estaba más que clara la urgencia de Jake por finiquitar todo cuanto antes. Quería deshacerse de Bella y de todo lo que se la recordase.

Bella entendió eso al instante, y lo peor es que estaba de acuerdo con Jake. Ella tampoco querría tenerse cerca si hubiese alguna forma de hacerlo.

—Hora de almorzar—chilló Alice tomando del brazo a su amiga y haciendo la girar rumbo al casino.

—Gracias—susurró Bella consciente del esfuerzo de su amiga.

Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro se sentía fatal por lo que acababa de observar. No entendía como de la noche a la mañana la relación de Jake y Bella había dado ese rotundo giro y como ahora al verlos juntos era peor que observar a dos extraños llenos de resentimiento.

La frialdad entre ellos no obedecía a una simple discusión hiriente, había algo más y Alice lo olió en el aire en el mismo instante que notó que ellos no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos en ningún instante.

Sintió una amarga sensación al percatarse que su amiga le ocultaba algo; pero recapacitó, Bella hablaría cuando sintiera que era necesario hacerlo.

Las chicas compraron su almuerzo en silencio y del mismo modo llegaron a la mesa de costumbre donde ya estaban acomodado el resto del grupo. Ben entabló conversación enseguida con Alice al igual que lo hizo Lauren, pero en cambio Mike se quedó embobado mirando a Bella.

El joven estudiante de enfermería estaba prendado de Bella desde hace ya varios años, pero para ese entonces ella ya estaba con Jake y Mike era muy cobarde como para si quiera poner en sobre aviso al mínimo músculo en el cuerpo de Jacob. Pero ahora que el rumor del término de esa relación era el tema del mes, Mike decidió aprovechar su oportunidad.

Una oportunidad que nunca existió, porque Bella apenas soportaba la verborrea constante y las palabras melosas y sobreactuadas que Newton usaba para impresionar a todos.

Mike observaba a Bella malinterpretando el silencio en que ella engullía su ensalada. Según su punto de vista ella estaba feliz, sólo que aún no se acostumbraba la ausencia de Jacob y por eso mostraba tanta discreción.

Bella suspiró pesadamente, su mente sólo era habitada por la imagen de Jake de hace unos minutos, nunca pensó que existiría tanta distancia y frialdad entre ellos.

—Hey, Bella. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta tarde? —preguntó Newton ganándose una mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros y hasta de la misma Bella.

—No—respondió ella indignada.

—¿Mañana? —Inquirió aún sin entender la rotunda negativa, lo que desató algunas risas entre ellas la de Ben y James, este último compañero de generación de medicina de Jacob y Edward, que había accedido a sentarse en esa mesa por no hacerle un desaire a Lauren.

James conocía a Bella, no directamente, sino por su relación con Jake, y también ya estaba informado-como el resto del campus- de la ruptura. Pero aun así no le dejó de sorprender el poco tino y el gran chasco que estaba creando el inoportuno de Newton

—Ni mañana ni nunca… —respondió alucinada volviendo a enfocarse en las zanahorias de su ensalada.

Mike se quedó de una pieza y con una mueca digna de retratar, lo que terminó por desatar una estruendosa carcajada en toda la mesa.

—A este de seguro le entró agua al cerebro…—se burló Alice.

—No, creo que fue cuando su mamá lo tuvo… los médicos lo lanzaron al aire y dijeron: si es murciélago vuela… y no voló. Por eso quedo así… ¡Tonto!— remató Ben logrando un coro de carcajadas.

James miró a otro lado para no pasar como cotilla. Pero Bella no pudo contener la una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual enfureció a Newton.

Como típico hombre con poco cerebro y muchas hormonas Mike hizo lo único que su pequeña mente logro ver como una salida ante tremendo desaire publico: atacó a Bella.

—No es necesario que seas tan arisca. No porque te dieran un patadon en el culo tienes que rechazar al resto de la humanidad. ¡Amargada!— remató Mike. Haciendo que toda la mesa lo mirara con furia.

No es que todos adorasen a Bella, sobre todo Lauren y Tyler, pero de allí a aguantar que Mike se portase como un idiota por despecho e hiriera a la chica era otra cosa.

—A este le rompo el cuello—siseó Alice intentando ponerse de pie, pero James intervino.

—No vale la pena, es un pobre idiota con problemas de autoestima... Bastante patético…—lo dijo en todas sus letras y Mike lo escuchó clarito. Se giró furioso pero al ver que el cuerpo de James era bastante superior al de él se mordió la lengua y se quedó callado.

A Bella las palabras le llegaron como un golpe al hígado, pero se obligó a no levantar la vista de su plato, escuchó a Alice y reconoció a James, agradeció en silencio su interferencia pues ella no sabía que haber contestado. La fuerza se le había esfumado en el instante en que Mike hizo alusión a Jake.

Bella se sintió fatal, no sólo por que cayó en cuenta de que todos sabían del término de su relación, si no también porque con la sensibilidad que cargaba estos días oscuros, esas simples palabras avivaron su auto desprecio.

Se odio más cuando una estúpida lágrima se derramó y aliñó su ensalada.

Comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas de un nuevo ataque de pánico, Bella empezó a recoger sus cosas y cuando ya se levantaba, seguida por Alice, escuchó unas palabras que esta vez si desataron su furia.

—Deben ser las hormonas… ya sabes, Bella anda en "esos" días…—masculló Mike a Tyler en tono irónico.

—¡Al menos yo tengo justificación… pero tu retardo es de nacimiento y no hay mucho que puedas hacer ya ni para disimularlo!—gritó Bella y se giró saliendo de la cafetería, con Alice tapándose la boca para no reír a carcajada limpia.

La mesa coreó distintos sonidos de risas, burlas y varios comentarios que avivaron el fuego dentro de Mike.

Bella se despidió de Alice y se fue directo a su casa. Al menos la furia que desató Newton apaciguó la crisis de pánico.

Pero aún así Bella veía cada vez más imposible retomar su vida en el punto que la dejó antes del holocausto.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Congelar la carrera y partir a una isla desierta por un año a llorar hasta dormirse, alimentándose de cocos y vistiéndose con ramitas?

Tenía que existir una forma de seguir adelante, algún modo en que pudiera seguir cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades con ese ahogo en el pecho.

Tenía que asumir que la culpa no se iría nunca, tendría que aprender a dominar el dolor y a conllevarlo consigo como un recordatorio.

.

.

Bella se dejó caer sobre su cama y mirando el techo siguió intentando buscar algún camino que le ayudase a seguir, no podía dejarse hundir, tenía que encontrar lo que fuese para salir a flote.

Seguir adelante… ¿Eso era realmente lo que ella quería? No, la respuesta era un rotundo no. Lo único que la hacía sentir mejor era hundirse, dormir horas y no pensar en nada. Pero eso era de cobardes – se recordó. Si esta mierda de vida seria su castigo, pues bien ella debía asumir la condena.

Unos suaves golpeas a la puerta interrumpieron sus inútiles conjeturas.

—Adelante—murmuró mientras se percataba que se había quedado medio dormida.

Jake apareció notoriamente incómodo tras la puerta, cargando una caja mediana a rebosar con distintos objetos. Bella se dio cuenta de que ya debía ser bastante tarde y se sentó sobre la cama mientras Jake entraba en silencio cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Hola — saludó ella también agobiada.

—Hola—susurró él sin saber si dejar la caja o donde quedarse: parado, sentado, saltando o bailado.

—No era necesario que subieras… Yo debería haber bajado.

—Tu madre—dijo él con una mueca—ya sabes…

—Lo siento. —respondió ella suspirando con una mueca de vergüenza.

—No es tu culpa, ella es algo… efusiva y bastante persuasiva.

Bella hizo un gesto de disculpas. Claro que sabía, conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para imaginarse todo lo empalagosa y persuasiva que debió de ser para convencer a Jake de subir. Todo en una obvia jugarreta. No porque Renée se interesase en el corazoncito de su hija nada más, sino que también empujó a Jake escalera arriba con la ilusión de la reconciliación y de un futuro asegurado.

—Puedes dejarla por aquí— dijo ella ya en pie apuntando a la cama.

Jake se acercó lentamente y dejó la caja suavemente sobre la colcha celeste de la cama de Bella.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, demasiados incómodos como para hacer otra cosa. Bella se mordía el labio con furia mientras se rascaba la cabeza al lado de una oreja con un solo dedo.

Jake se debilitó ante aquel gesto, incluso bajo todas esas capas de dolor y enojo había algo en él que supo leer el comportamiento de Bella y su corazón dio un brinco.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero sus pies no estaban de acuerdo y se negaron a moverse.

Bella malinterpretó el brillo en los ojos torturados de Jacob y cortó su mirada, se acercó a la caja y comenzó a revolver los objetos en ella.

Había de todo: tarjetas, peluches, cartas, lapiceras, cuadernos, libros… sí incluso aquel maldito libro, también habían perfumes, una par de sandalias y fotos, muchas, pero muchas fotos de distintas épocas. Bella las alzó y un nudo presionó su garganta, repasó en silencio una a una cada fotografías, muchas que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto antes. Jacob la miraba en silencio y calma aparente, pero dentro, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, una estúpida e inútil batalla se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de su pecho. Sentimientos opuestos y encontrados, quería... pero no podía, así de simple.

Bella siguió revolviendo las cosas, consciente de la inspectora mirada de Jake sobre ella, hasta que encontró un objeto que le causo contrariedad.

—Esto es tuyo… No tienes por que devolvérmelo—dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Jake, mientras sus finos dedos enseñaban las gafas de sol que ella le había obsequiado la última navidad.

—No las quiero—dijo él de forma fría.

Bella apretó los labios y volvió su rostro en dirección a la caja, intentando controlar las enormes ganas de llorar, entonces se fijo con más detención en los objetos. No sólo eran cosas de ella, sino también cosas que ambos habían elegido en alguna oportunidad, y también estaban la mayoría de las cosas que ella le había dado en estos años.

Definitivamente estaba claro que Jake la quería fuera de su vida pronto y para siempre.

—Supongo que yo también debería devolverte tus cosas ¿no? —preguntó aunque supuso que Jake no querría nada de vuelta, nada que tuviese una huella de ella.

—No es necesario—afirmó con voz monocorde—Bueno… sólo mi ropa—dijo de forma casual.

Ella asintió mientras sacaba ahora de la caja un peluche, un oso bastante feo, color rosa chicle que en vez de ojos tenía botones de color azul eléctrico. No pudo y no quiso evitar reír melodiosamente al recordar la procedencia de aquel adefesio.

Jacob la miró ceñudo hasta que identificó el oso entre las manos de Bella.

Ella lo había ganado en una feria hace años, aún no eran novios oficialmente, pero eso era un mero trámite pues ellos ya estaban juntos. Jake la llevó al parque e hizo de tripas corazón montándose en todos los juegos que a ella se le antojó, lo cual fue un gran calvario teniendo en cuenta el miedo a las alturas que él ha sufrido toda su vida.

Ya entrada la noche mientras paseaban de la mano comiendo los típicos algodones de azúcar, Jake con toda la intención de impresionar a su chica intentó con aquel juego de fuerza, en el que le das a una base con un mazo y dependiendo de la fuerza un peso sube llegando hasta la campanilla. Esa fue su idea, pero luego del cuarto intento sin mucho éxito Bella no encontró nada más divertido que intentarlo ella, así fue como la chica de un sólo golpe hizo resonar la campanilla ante la atónita mirada de todos los espectadores y del mismo Jake.

No es que ella tuviese mas fuerza, eso era imposible, lo que paso fue que el chiquillo encargado de custodiar el juego arregló quien sabe que para impedir que Jake lograse su objetivo y beneficiando a Bella cuando fue su turno. Como premio, Bella ganó aquel mutante oso y de forma irónica se lo obsequió a Jacob, mientras él lo recibía con una mueca chistosa agitando las pestañas.

Bella siguió recordado, perdida en lo fácil que eran esos tiempos, en lo feliz y claro que estaba su destino.

—¿Qué sientes por él? —preguntó Jake repentinamente.

Bella se tensó entera, sabiendo que se refería a Edward, pero sólo lo dudó unos instantes antes de estar convencida que lo mejor era la verdad.

—Sonará a excusa… pero en estos momentos no estoy segura—Murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Explícate—concedió él.

Bella inhaló fuerte y se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama. Pensando bien en que palabras utilizar.

—Yo creía que me había enamorado de él… o eso he logrado entender…

—¿Creías? —preguntó escéptico. Pero se calló al instante, cuando Bella lo miró suplicando que le dejara continuar sin interrumpir.

—Edward sabe bien como envolverte y hacerte creer cosas inexistentes…—dijo levantando ambas cejas en tono de auto regaño—No sé, me confundí… Edward aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para molestarme y sé que suena ilógico, pero en cierto modo es halagador que alguien este tan al pendiente de ti…—terminó retorciendo la boca.

—¿Oportunidades? —preguntó confundido. Entonces Bella cayó en una verdad que había olvidado. Jake no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todos estos meses llenos de acoso, insultos e insinuaciones.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó dando a entender que la historia daba para largo. Jake asintió.

Bella suspiró y Jacob en un arranque se acercó y se acomodó sentándose a un lado de Bella, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser influenciado por su aroma o el calor de su frágil cuerpo.

Entonces las palabras fluyeron de pronto. Bella por fin dejó todo salir. Le contó a Jake todos los detalles de su relación con Edward, empezando desde la extraña sensación que la invadió cuando lo vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto, luego contó su primer encuentro o pelea/amenaza en el bar, explicó las veces en que él la arrinconaba, la encerraba en la cocina y así fueron aflorando tanto las descripciones de los hechos, como las explicaciones de lo que ella sentía, la confusión y el debate interior. Jake la interrumpió un par de veces con preguntas, otras veces él simplemente alzaba la mano pidiendo un segundo para recomponerse ante lo que escuchaba o simplemente para intentar entender como no se había percatado de nada en todo este tiempo.

Fue en uno de esos silencios que Bella se dio cuenta de la facilidad con que estaba confesando todo, se cuestionó si al ser sincera estaba siendo cruel al contar todo de forma tan directa y cruda. Estaba detallando sin medidas todo lo que sintió en todo este tiempo y podría ver en el rostro de Jake como sus palabras eran como meter y hurguetear el dedo en la llaga.

Bella clavó la vista en sus manos mientras retorcía sus dedos e intentaba decidir si seguir o no.

—¿Y que paso después? —inquirió Jacob cuando se le normalizo el palpitar.

—Jake…—dudó ella, pero se quedó muda al percatarse de haber usado el diminutivo.

—¿No quieres contar más? —preguntó un tanto frustrado.

—No quiero hacerte más daño… Sé que te mereces la verdad, pero…

—Así es… me la merezco y la quiero escuchar, por más dolorosa que sea, es mí derecho saber de todo lo que paso a mis espaldas en este tiempo—El dolor hacía que la voz de Jacob sonara más seca de lo normal. —A parte… supongo que nunca le habías contado esto a nadie… te guardaste todo… ¿No es así? —preguntó con voz mas suave. Bella asintió evitando mirarle a la cara.

—Emmett… él sabia, ósea, él me salvó una vez y desde ese entonces me ayudó a evitar a Edward lo más posible… pero él sólo sabe lo que vio, nunca se lo había contado a nadie…—terminó casi sin voz.

Jacob se quedó en silencio unos instantes, nuevamente intentando procesar la información, pero esta vez, todo le pareció más lógico. Típico de Bella cargar con la cruz ella sola, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera aún mas idiota al ser él casi único en no saber lo que pasaba, al final él fue el último en enterarse de todo.

¿Cuánto de responsabilidad tenía de eso? ¿Cuán abandonada tuvo a su mujer y a su vida, como para no percatarse de algo que ahora le resultaba tan obvio de haber sido visto?

—Entonces también necesitas dejarlo salir… Una catarsis.

Bella soltó el suspiro que tenía atorado y se decidió a seguir. Siguió relatando las diversas situaciones con detalles, pero sin adentrarse tanto, simplemente explicando la confusión dentro de ella, al sentir que cada vez Edward se acercaba más peligrosamente, mientras que Jacob se distanciaba sin razón alguna.

La historia llegó hasta el incidente del codazo en la cocina y para sorpresa de Bella y del mismo Jake, este soltó una risita un tanto pagado de si mismo al escuchar como Bella arremetió contra la nariz de cirujano de Edward.

—Si hubieses inclinado el codo unos noventa grados, seguro le rompes la nariz…—comentó de manera clínica.

Bella parpadeó extrañada por el dato pero siguió hablando. Inconcientemente se volvió a detener al llegar a la parte del casi beso que se dieron mientras ella limpiaba el rostro ensangrentado de Edward.

Jake respiró unos instantes, no entendía como su lado masoquista quería seguir escuchando todo eso, le dolía, si, muchísimo, se le desgarraba el pecho, pero esta vez era distinto, por que al menos la verdad no pesaba tanto. Sabía que para Bella no era simple, por eso valoraba más su esfuerzo.

—Bella… Deja salir todo… Has guardado esto por tanto que te esta carcomiendo por dentro—ella lo miró atónita

—Tienes razón…—murmuró mirando sus manos— Más allá de todo… tú eres mi mejor amigo—confesó culpable, perdiéndose en los poso negros de Jake— No sabes cuanto lo siento, Jacob… ni te imaginas… pero yo sé, tengo claro que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.

Una suave lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella. Jacob maldijo en silencio, él no quería esto, nunca soporto verla llorar, pero esta vez no estaba en sus manos evitarlo ¿o sí?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando echar los pensamientos tortuosos, no podía sentir lástima por la mujer que lo había traicionado, había sido un error quedarse y comenzar a hacer preguntas. ¡Pero rayos, las necesitaba! Necesitaba respuestas para dejar de machacarse la cabeza, necesitaba tener una idea clara de todo lo sucedido o si no terminaría por volverse loco.

Bella intentaba no llorar, detestaba que Jake la viese así, pero no lo podía evitar, no sólo se sentía fatal por haber traicionado a su novio, sino que también a su mejor amigo. Por que más allá de la relación amorosa o carnal, entre ellos siempre existió esa complementación casi perfecta, un todo, un amigo y confidente. Desde hace años Jake era su primera opción en todo… pero ahora…

Bella clavó su mirada en una mota gris de la alfombra y rompió a hablar, casi sin detenerse y sin respirar, Jake se descolocó unos instantes, pero luego prestó toda su atención para seguir el ritmo de la confesión.

Ahora sí, Bella soltó todo, absolutamente todo, fue como relatarse los hechos a sí misma, habló del incidente de año nuevo, de la agresividad con que Edward la atacó, como Emmett la sacó de allí. Luego detalló lo extraño de la confesión aquella noche en la terraza y para rematar, con lujo de detalles procedió a explicar todo lo que aquella noche la llevó a besar a Edward, obviamente no describió las caricias, besos y por menores de su encuentro sexual, pero si se dio el tiempo de aclararle a Jake que Edward la dejó elegir, que le pidió que lo detuviera y que le preguntó si de verdad esto era lo que quería, ella fue sincera, le dijo a Jacob que ella había accedido a eso por su voluntad, porque creía en lo que sentía, porque simplemente ya no pudo más, porque por alguna enfermiza razón ella necesitaba a Edward aquella noche…

Bella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro al terminar y luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, por fin sentía un poco de alivio, aunque eso no la libraba de culpas.

—Entonces te acostaste con él por que lo amas…—afirmó Jake, pero su voz no sonaba como suya.

Tenía un timbre lúgubre. Bella se atrevió a levantar el rostro y mirarle a la cara, pero se arrepintió enseguida, las oscuras facciones de Jacob y su hermosa tez morena era adornada por invisibles caminos transparentes trazados por el río de lágrimas que dependan de forma silenciosa.

—En ese momento lo amaba, estaba segura—contestó con voz ausente— Fueron los rasgos de humanidad que vi en él aquella noche que me habló sobre su madre, aquella vulnerabilidad y desesperación que también mostró la noche en que le dije que él ganaba… eso fue lo que me mostró que había más debajo de esa fría coraza, que Edward si sentía, si sufría y que a él podía estarle pasando lo mismo que a mí… que tal vez él también me amaba… pero todo era mentira—dijo apretando los dientes de sólo recordar las palabras que escuchó tras la puerta— cada paso, cada palabra estaba dentro de su plan, cada acto tenía una clara intención…nunca fue sincero ¡nunca fue humano!—casi gritó mientras Jake seguía viéndola—Entonces… no se puede amar algo que no existe—dijo tajante y fríamente.

—Pero sí puedes amar algo que te hace daño— Corrigió él. Bella sólo asintió tímidamente ante la alusión directa.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez cargado de una extraña paz. Bella tenía claro que había llegado el momento de dejar ir a Jake definitivamente de su vida. No existía manera alguna de que luego de semejante confesión él aceptase siquiera un intento de amistad entre ellos.

Jacob también estaba tranquilo, al fin comprendía todo, al fin sabía lo que había pasado con ella para traicionar.

—Lamento haberte dejado tan sola… aunque fue sin querer, debería haber tomado más importancia a todas aquellas veces en que me pediste que te acompañara, que hiciéramos algo… que lucháramos—Jacob habló ronco a causa de las emociones que lo atragantaban.

—No hagas esto—suplicó ella.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No te permito que te hagas responsable de esta situación, no tienes derecho alguno a llevarte ni la más mínima parte de culpa en esta historia—habló seria.

—Tengo culpa, Bella—aclaró él— Cuando en una pareja uno de los dos mira hacía el lado… es porque algo está mal, viste en Edward algo que yo no te estaba dando. Yo dejé de verte… no se por qué, pero de pronto te sentí tan segura a mi lado que te convertiste en el objeto más importante de mi inventario. Casi me parece lógico… nos abandonamos… Y yo estaba tan metido en mis cosas que no consideré tus necesidades.

Bella no pudo refutar aquello, porque eso era exactamente lo que ella se había sentido a su lado… un objeto, un adorno… un florero.

Jacob dejó salir el aire de forma un tanto estruendosa, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Bella.

— Es raro—explicó él— Pero ahora puedo respirar un poco mejor… el haber escuchado y hablado me saca un peso de encima, es como…—dudo tocándose el pecho

—Como si tuvieras un suspiro atrapado, presionado sin descanso…—terminó ella.

—Yo diría que más era como un flato incomodando…—rezongo con una mueca.

Bella quedó de una pieza y sin más soltó una estruendosa carcajada que repercutió por toda la habitación, Jacob se le unió luego de caer en cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir… ¡Vaya analogía la suya!

No pararon de reír por minutos, les dolía el estómago, pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban las carcajadas volvían con toda su fuerza, Bella hacía esfuerzos por respirar y Jake se restregaba los ojos y se sujetaba la panza que ya tenía acalambrada.

Era uno de esos ataques de risa dignos de una situación de estrés máximo, pero a ambos les hizo demasiado bien.

Jacob miró su reloj de pulsera mientras Bella se restregaba los últimos lagrimones.

— ¡Rayos! —Gritó—es casi medianoche.

Bella también se sorprendió, el tiempo había pasado estrepitosamente rápido.

—Mejor me voy—anuncio él un tanto incómodo por no saber como se suponía debía actuar ahora.

¿Debía seguir molesto o luego de la conversación debería despedirse con una sonrisa? Pero su corazón dolía, como nunca antes, como si tuviese cientos de perforaciones supurantes, quizás ya no la detestaba, pero esa mujer seguía representando dolor y traición.

—Mañana vengo por mi ropa—anunció poniendo se de pie mientras se dirigía la puerta

—Pasa por la casa de Jazz, mañana estaré allí, me pidió que se la cuidara mientras él estaba ausente—Anunció tímida. Él simplemente asintió.

—Jake—lo llamó antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta—Yo sé que no puedo esperar nada, que ni siquiera sirve ni pedir que me perdones o que intentes olvidar lo que te hice, pero…por favor te ruego, te suplico que no me odies.

Jacob la observó unos segundos y luego decidió hablar.

—Me sorprende la forma en que llegamos a culparnos a nosotros mismos de todo lo malo que nos sucede y que les pasa al resto del mundo. Quizás está en nuestra naturaleza la búsqueda insaciable de explicaciones a todo los que nos sucede, querer encontrar el por qué para cada sensación, encontrar responsables en todo, incluso de las cosas que el azar pone en nuestro camino. Pero ahora… luego de por fin escucharte, luego de por fin obtener mis respuestas… me doy cuenta de que nada cambia, el dolor todavía está en el mismo lugar que habitaba antes de oírte y lo que me da más miedo en este momento, es que creo haberme dado cuenta de que a veces las cosas malas ocurren porque así debía ser, sin motivo, ni causa, ni responsables y sin culpables… simplemente ocurren. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos con gesto ausente y sabio—Ya está hecho, Bella. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ni forma de borrar lo sucedido… ahora simplemente nos queda intentar superarlo, intentar seguir adelante. Pero eso ya lo tenías claro—Sonrió a medias— Tengo que intentar superar todo lo que vi, sentí y escuché aquella mañana y tú debes de dejar de culparte y retomar tu vida lo mejor posible. —Jake dejó las palabras flotar en el aire y Bella entendió que él le estaba otorgando una extraña liberación, como también sus palabras dejaban en claro que sus caminos se separaban irremediablemente— No te odio, no puedo odiarte, Bella. Pero tampoco te puedo perdonar… Simplemente ya no pertenecemos a la vida del otro… no puedo—Dijo sereno encogiéndose de hombros y sin más cerró la puerta lentamente tras él.

Bella se quedó quieta en el silencio de su habitación, se sentó en su cama unos minutos. Luego de manera automática tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, le daba igual que fuera pasada la medianoche cuando decidió meterse a la ducha.

Bajo el chorro de agua tibia y a la par que sus músculos se relajaban, su mente comenzó a aclararse. Sentía una presión en el pecho, pero esta vez no con ganas de llorar, sentía como si un peso se evaporase de sus hombros y su cuerpo fuese más liviano. Su ánimo había cambiado, veía que el mañana podría ser algo no tan malo.

Suspiró mientras se lavaba el cabello. ¡Vaya día! Había tenido de todas las emociones… malas. Recordó su encuentro con Mike en la cafetería y ahora si se rió de la cara de espanto que puso el chico cuando ella le gritó.

Si había algo que odiaba era ese tipo de comentarios como el que Newton había realizado, le parecía algo tan cavernícola y machista achacar los cambios de humor o el mal genio en una mujer a que se encontraba en los días de su periodo… como si ellas no tuviesen voluntad, como si todo fuera gobernado por las hormonas, restándole crédito a sus acciones.

Entonces Bella se paralizó de pies a cabeza, su cerebro -como digna mujer- se dividió en varias ideas a la vez, todas independientes... ¿Periodo?… ella no estaba en sus días… ¿pero que fecha era?

Sin poder aguantar salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo directo a revisar el calendario de su móvil.

¡Mierda! No esto no podía ser… Estaba con retraso. La siempre puntual hormonal Bella Swan por primera vez tenía un retraso en su ciclo menstrual. No, no podía ser…la idea que se le cruzó por la mente era… ¡Imposible!

Una parte de su cabeza realizaba una cuenta atrás para ver cuantos días de retraso llevaba, otra parte-la que le hacía temblar el cuerpo de manera compulsiva-caía en cuenta de que si sus suposiciones era ciertas la vida se le pondría al revés... más aún, y otro lado de su cabeza- el que rechazaba la idea-se hacía consciente de que era muy bien sabido que las hormonas y sus ciclos se veían alterados bajo presión y crisis de estrés, y ella llevaba unas semanas caóticas, la llantería, la sensibilidad, las crisis de ansiedad…¡Mierda! Las crisis siempre venían con náuseas, mareos, sangrado de nariz y esas cosas ¿Y si aquello había camuflado los síntomas de…? ¿Pero era muy pronto para eso, si es que lo estaba o no?

Bella se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabeza ¡Dios! Y si lo era… y si ella estaba… Entonces el lado más cruel de su cerebro le realizó la pregunta más temida ¿Quién era el padre?

Otro balde de agua fría le cayó encima cuando se percató de que cuando estuvo con Edward, no se habían protegido… sólo pasó.

Ella tomaba sus pastillas, pero debido a un cambio, la ginecóloga le ordenó darse un descanso de un mes antes de cambiar de marca anticonceptiva, para así limpiar su organismo y no dar pie a reacciones adversas.

Por eso cuando estuvo con Edward ninguno de los dos se protegió… pero la última vez que estuvo con Jake, hace más de tres semanas, ella ya había abandonado las pastillas… pero él sí había usado condón… ¿pero esas cosas fallan, no? Sólo son un 99% efectiva… ¿Y si justo este era ese 1%?

Entonces, si ella estaba "eso" perfectamente podía ser de cualquiera de los dos. ¡Maldita sea! Como pudo ser tan estúpida. ¡No por favor, no! Rogó ya llorando contemplando la cruz de madera que adornaba la pared de su habitación.

—Si de verdad existes no permitas que esto pase…—sollozó—Castígame de cualquier modo… pero no lo permitas… no—siguió ya presa de los nervios

No, esto debe ser sólo un susto… una mala broma. Lo que pasaba era que su menstruación se había alterado producto de los nervios… sí, eso era, no lo otro.

Se tapó la boca con las manos intentando tranquilizarse para poder pensar un poco que se suponía que debía hacer ahora…

El aire empezó a escasear ¡lo que le faltaba! Gritó, antes de salir corriendo directo al inodoro llena de náuseas… otra crisis de pánico hacía acto de presencia justo en el peor momento de su vida.

* * *

><p>Para la prox prometo contestar los lindos rr que me regalan... muchas gracias, son lo mejor de lo mejor :D<p>

Recuerden... adelantos en el Blog


	10. Chapter 09

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía_

_._

Siento la demora, pero la vida a veces te da un coscacho para que mires hacía un lado y te fijes en la vida.

Bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras :D Me gustaría tener el tiempo para responder y agradecer a cada una... prometo darme ese espacio

Eri... Gracias, gracias, gracias :)

.

.

**Dejó de sentir cuando el dolor del abandono de su madre fue sobrepasado por el suicidio de su padre.**

* * *

><p>*22 de febrero de 2007: ¿Acaso las cosas se pueden torcer aún más?*<p>

.

—No entiendo por qué pierdes tu dinero en este hotel pudiendo estar ó en tu casa o en tu propio apartamento—Rezongó Emmett abriendo la segunda lata de cerveza de la tarde.

Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado sobre el sofá del mini living de su impersonal cuarto de hotel.

—Me siento cómodo aquí… a parte no necesito más—alegó finalmente antes de tomar un sorbo de su lata.

Emmett hizo un gesto con los hombros pero luego se giró hacía la tv a conectar la consola de video juegos.

— ¿A dónde se supone que te vas esta vez? —preguntó Jacob mientras Emmett le alcanzaba el mando del _PlayStation_.

—A Vancouver, Canadá… esta tarde, vuelvo en dos semanas.

—Yo te llevo al aeropuerto… si quieres—se ofreció y Emmett controló su efusividad asintiendo con disimulo.

Para Jake no resultó tan extraño ni incómodo volver a compartir con Emmett, porque más allá de todo lo caótico de estos días, él nunca podría dudar de la lealtad de su hermano Emmett, el chico de buen corazón que había intentado evitar toda esta batahola incluso más que la misma Bella y sus débiles golpes marciales.

Por otra parte, si alejaba a Emmett ¿Quién le quedaba?... Nadie, absoluta y patéticamente nadie. Y luego de la conversación de anoche con Bella, lo que menos quería Jake era sentirse más solo aún.

Sabía que al perderla también perdía una gran parte de él mismo, perdía a su mejor amiga, a su complemento. Porque sí, los chicos eran sus hermanos, sus compañeros de juegos, juergas y dramas… pero cuando ellos no estaban, siempre había podido contar con ella, era Bella quien estaba siempre con él al final de la noche, era en su vientre en el que se refugiaba cada vez que podía.

Y ahora que Edward era su peor enemigo y que Bella estaba casi fuera de su vida, lo único que le quedaba era Emmett, el leal y sincero amigo Emmett y sin él sólo veía soledad.

Emmett se comportaba de manera cautelosa, intentando de todas formas no causar alguna situación que incomodara a Jake, no quería hacer preguntas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de responderlas. Él sabía que su amigo sufría, pero era incapaz siquiera de poner el tema sobre la mesa. Por lo mismo los chicos pasaron las horas luchando en el video juego, gritándose insultos entre risas, empujones y extrañas combinaciones de botones que desataban alucinante poderes en los personajes ficticios de la tv.

Emmett titubeó a la hora de venir a ver a Jake, pero ahora ya estaba seguro de que había sido una buena idea.

—Creo que aún quiero estar cerca de ella— murmuró Jacob tan bajito que Emmett no estuvo seguro de escucharlo.

—¿Y qué te lo impide?—contestó en el mismo tono, fingiendo estar concentrado en el juego.

Era una situación un tanto absurda ver a dos hombres de sus proporciones con la vista fija en la pantalla, moviendo los mandos y haciendo extrañas muecas de gloria o derrota, mientras intentaban conversar del tema más profundo y complicado de la vida de Jacob.

—Quiero perdonarla… pero no sé… No sé cómo—bufó exasperado a la vez que dejaba el mando de la consola a un lado luego de ser nuevamente derrotado por el súper poder de Emmett. —No es fácil olvidar—continuó con su monólogo.

Emmett juntó sus manos, no sabía bien que decir, más bien intentaba no gritarle a Jacob que dejara esos temores estúpidos y volviera con Bella antes de que fuese tarde, pero no sabía bien si eso era lo correcto, porque él también tenía en cuenta que su hermano sentía algo por ella, aunque Edward lo negase y no hiciese nada por estar con ella.

—Sí, me imagino que debe ser complicado—dijo al fin. —Cuando un hombre engaña se le puede atribuir hasta a algo genético, ya sabes esa estupidez de la estrategia reproductiva, selección natural ó lo que sea que sirva de excusa porque al fin cuando un hombre es infiel casi siempre es sólo sexo… pero cuando una mujer es infiel hay sentimientos. Sé que suena machista, pero así es… esa es la gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres… ellas se dejan guiar siempre por algún sentimiento, mientras que en nosotros la mayoría de las veces es simple deseo.

—Lo sé—agregó Jacob sopesando todo.

—Pero tú aún la quieres —más que pregunta fue una afirmación de lo obvio.

—La amo—aclaró seguro pero atormentado ante su debilidad.

—¿Y crees que ella podría volver a hacerlo? —Cuestionó Emmett usando una especie de psicología a la inversa muy a su estilo.

—No—respondió al instante.

—¿Sabes? —inquirió con esto pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla— Yo podré no saber mucho sobre relaciones y amores tormentosos, pero al menos tengo bien claro que es estúpido no estar con la persona que amas por puro orgullo… amar a alguien es lo único que en realidad importa y si esa persona te corresponde ¿Qué más da el resto?.. Porque ella te ama ¿No?

Jacob no respondió, pero recordó cuando ella le gritó que lo amaba. Emmett disimuló una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de pensamiento ausente de su amigo, su intento sutil parecía haber logrado su efecto.

Jacob repasó los acontecimientos de estos días, las palabras y acciones de ella no dejaban duda alguna de su arrepentimiento, como tampoco del afecto sincero que ella todavía le tenía.

—Me alegra que vinieras a verme—dijo Jacob con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Alguien tenía que traer tu correo ¿verdad? —Resopló Emmett con su humor liviano—Vamos… estoy seguro que me la estas haciendo fácil… has que valga la pena patearte ese culo peludo que te gastas—se burló a la vez que le volvía a pasar el mando del play a Jake, quien simplemente rodó los ojos mientras volvían a la simpleza de una tarde de videojuegos entre amigos.

.

.

Bella miraba el techo de la habitación de su hermano Jasper mientras reparaba en que había una nueva grieta en él.

Recordó los días que había pasado en la misma posición en la que estaba nuevamente sobre la cama de su hermano y aunque las cosas no habían mejorado, al contrario se habían retorcido mil veces más, ella ya no tenía aquella desesperación en su pecho que la acompañó hasta ayer.

El timbre de la pintoresca casa de su hermano empezó a repicar. Bella suspiró negada a moverse de la cama, ya era bastante entrada la noche y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con nadie, a parte para el día que había tenido lo mejor era alejarse de todo y todos.

Gruñó levantándose hecha una furia cuando el sonido se volvió frenético, digno de un loco o de un psicópata con buenos modales.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo notó que no se había percatado de la fuerte lluvia que volvía la noche aún más digna de una peli de terror, pero ella no tenía miedo… ya no.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lentitud para quedarse muda ante la figura delante de ella

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó alarmada, pensando sapos y culebras ó accidentes y muertes, que justificara que Jacob estuviera en el portal de la casa de su hermano a estas horas y literalmente goteando de pies a cabeza a causa del aguacero.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él.

Bella pestañeó preocupada a la vez que se hacía un lado y Jacob entraba a la casa, sus pasos hacían un rechinar extraño a causa del agua dentro de sus zapatos.

Sí, ni siquiera la conciencia de Jacob estaba seca luego de haber corrido bajo la lluvia para llegar donde Bella cuanto antes.

—Jacob me estás asustando ¿sucede algo malo? — volvió a preguntar rogando porque su respuesta fuese un no. Ella no estaba segura de poder soportar ya más cosas malas en su vida.

—No—susurró Jacob mirándola dudoso— O sea… no es malo ¿creo? — Suspiró pesadamente intentando ordenar las palabras— ¿Estabas durmiendo?

— No puedo dormir—resopló triste mientras negaba con la cabeza, aún sin entender que hacía él aquí.

—Bella… te mentí—reconoció mirando sus pies y el pozo que había bajo ellos.

Ella se quedó de una pieza, con los ojos abiertos como plato y con esa extraña pero ya cotidiana sensación de miedo que se le formaba en la boca del estómago cada vez que veía que se avecina un nuevo caos.

—Cuando me pediste que no te odiara… yo te dije que no lo hacía… pero que no sabía por qué. Te mentí, sí sé por qué no puedo ni podré odiarte…—susurró avergonzado, mientras levantaba el rostro a su vez que una gota brincada del mechón de su frente y se deslizaba por su cara.

Bella no decía ni pensaba nada, simplemente su cerebro había colapsado a eso del mediodía y desde entonces actuaba de forma automática, daba un paso luego de otro porque así debía de ser, hablaba porque eso se suponía que debía decir, respiraba porque no necesitaba concentrarse en hacerlo. Un zombi o más bien un enfermo terminal esperando la muerte… eso era ella, algo que deambulaba ya por mera inercia.

Jacob se impacientó un poco al no obtener ni un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta, había algo raro en ella, algo nuevo destilaba su mirada, pero él no supo que podría ser. Bella no estaba peor de lo que la había visto la noche anterior, pero tampoco había mejorado, estaba en otro estado, uno que Jacob no entendía.

—Bella… yo no puedo odiarte porque… tu me enseñaste que la persona que amas también puede ser tu mejor amiga, tu compañera, lo que era poder amar y ser amado, a vivir en pareja, a disfrutar con la felicidad del otro, me enseñaste que lo más hermoso se esconde detrás de lo más simple como el sencillo hecho de poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana… me enseñaste como el amor verdadero te puede trasformar en algo mejor, en alguien fuerte. Contigo pude darme cuenta de la importancia y la gran bendición que es encontrar a tu mitad... a tu complemento perfecto. Más allá de los errores y los pasos en falso—Suspiró rendido— ¿Como voy a odiarte, Bella? Si tú eres todo lo que tengo…—preguntó con voz dulce y transparente—No te quiero perder, Bella… No quiero continuar sin ti a mi lado, estás demasiado arraigada en mí como para poder estar sin ti, vives aquí dentro…—concluyó con voz bajita mientras se palmeaba el pecho con su gran mano—No te puedo perder…

Bella rompió a llorar de manera silenciosa, de pie frente al hombre perfecto diciéndole por fin que la perdonaba y que la quería a su lado para siempre… pero ella, aunque estaba a escasos tres pasos del cuerpo de Jacob, sabía que él le era inalcanzable e… imposible.

Jacob se sintió inseguro ante la extraña actitud de Bella. Tal vez la tomó muy de sorpresa, quizás ella aún sigue con aquello de la culpa. No, a lo mejor no ha entendido bien-pensó, entonces decidió dejárselo más claro aún.

—Bella… Yo te am…

—¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó ella interrumpiendo a sabiendas las palabras que Jacob estuvo a punto de pronunciar.

Jake se momificó a la vez que sentía que la cara se le caía y la boca se le abría de la impresión.

—¿Qu… qué... qué? —soltó un tanto histérico.

Bella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a girar la cara a su derecha y enfocarse en la tormenta que era enmarcada por la ventana.

—¿de… de… cómo…?—intentó pronunciar Jacob, pero le fue imposible debido al shock. Esto debía ser una mala broma, un error, una pesadilla.

¿Pero si ella estaba… existía aunque fuese la más mínima posibilidad de que él fuese el padre?

Bella lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta no formulada.

—Esta mañana a primera hora fui a la clínica… tengo sólo unos cuantos días de gestación—murmuró avergonzada dando así por explicado que el hijo era de Edward.

Jacob se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tapó su boca con una mano atónito. ¡Perfecto! ¡La mujer que amaba estaba esperando el hijo de su peor enemigo!

Acababa de hacer el payaso de su vida, él viniendo aquí dispuesto a rogarle a la mujer que le había puesto los cuernos que volviese a su lado, justo cuando ella le informa que estaba esperando un hijo de ese malparido. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Si esa criatura… si fuese de él… todo sería tan, pero, tan distinto-pensaron a la vez.

Jacob soñó tantas veces con que en un futuro cada vez más cercano ellos estarían rodeados por sus hijos, incluso imaginaba la forma en que ella le daría la noticia.

Bella se acercaría y con esa preciosa sonrisa angelical le diría algo como "Felicidades" él la levantaría entre sus brazos y giraría con ella. Feliz…

En cambio ahora, ella le confesaba un embarazo no planificado con la misma voz que anunciaría la ejecución de un asesino.

Bella se giró y avanzó lentamente hacía la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la charca de agua fuera de la casa, ya no le dolía, ya no tenía rencor contra el destino ni contra Dios, como si lo tuvo cuando el médico le entregó los análisis, ya no le quedaba voz para gritar ni ganas de llorar como lo hizo cuando entendió que la fecha "en que se creía" que concibió era prácticamente la misma de su encuentro con Edward… ya simplemente no sentía casi nada, cero culpas y cero enfado… estaba asumida. Entendía que esta nueva situación daba un giro rotundo su existir y aunque tenía pavor ante lo desconocido sabía que debía enfrentar su justo castigo… porque eso era el feto en su útero… un recordatorio del error más grande de su vida.

Su camino estaba tranzando y por más que gritase y odiase las cosas no iban a cambiar. Dios la estaba castigando.

—¿Piensas tenerlo? —preguntó Jacob a lo que Bella asintió sin dudar con la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo.

—¿Lo vas a conservar? —volvió a preguntar pero esta vez sin respuesta departe de ella.

Entonces todo encajó, el extraño brillo en sus ojos, su comportar tan distinto. Era obvio que este era un hijo no deseado, que Bella lo veía casi como un castigo, como un precio a pagar, pero aún así ella lo asumía, como quien asume la condena luego de un delito o como quien deambula taciturna por la vida luego de que le diagnosticaran una enfermedad terminal, sí, así estaba Bella como un condenado a muerte al que no le quedaba mas que esperar el día del juicio final. ¿Cómo le quedaban fuerzas? Se preguntó Jacob.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó intentando sonar calmado.

Bella soltó unas carcajadas profundas, como si recordase un buen chiste… aunque algo así era, su vida no era más que un chiste, pero de los malos.

—Fue lo primero que pensé una vez tuve los resultados. No es que me soñase con que él saltaría de la alegría o que la noticia le cayese en gracia… tampoco quería nada de él… sólo sabía que era mi deber decírselo. Simplemente era lo justo. Yo estaba esperando un hijo… de… él. Lo mínimo es que lo supiera—comentó en tono de pregunta, mira a Jake quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente—Llegué a su edificio, pero no me atrevía a entrar, tenía miedo de verlo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal en contarle… ya no pensaba muy bien a esas alturas—confesó ensimismada, apoyando su espalda contra el ventanal, apretando su cuerpo entre sus manos mientras su mirada se pedía en el suelo de madera a sus pies— Cuando vi salir a Emmett tomé el valor y subí a su piso. Ni siquiera pude tocar el timbre, así que use la llave de repuesto… no sé bien que esperaba, por un lado rezaba para que no estuviera dentro, pero por otro… quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas. —Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras Jacob la observaba ansioso— Una vez dentro me fui directo a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de un tirón, casi con pánico, pero él no estaba allí… la habitación estaba vacía y un poco desordenada… como cuando te levantas rápido para salir atrasado en las mañanas—explicó—Obviamente no me iba a quedar a esperarle, pero no tenía claro que debía hacer… yo no quiero a Edward en mi vida, pero ya no se trataba solamente de mí. Aunque después de todo… él no quiere a nadie ¿Por qué habría de importarle tener un hijo con la mujer que más aborrece? —Bella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sobrepasada por la situación—No podía con esto sola… no puedo—murmuró liberando su rostro—pero sabía que no podía contar con Edward. Pensé en Jasper, tal vez él supiese que hacer. Entonces, justo cuando cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, la del tuyo se abrió de sorpresa. Una chica, bastante guapa, morena, de ojos intensos y piel perfecta… digna de catálogo de lencería—_Barata _pensó— apareció tras la puerta, sólo con una delgada camisa… de Edward.

Los ojos de Jacob se le salieron de las cuencas al entender la situación. ¿Cómo Edward podía ser tan hijo de puta?

Ese bastardo no se merecía el milagro que crecía en las entrañas de Bella. No, ni siquiera se merecía seguir respirando.

Ella se perdió reviviendo esos amargos momentos…

—_¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó la chica con un poco de susto._

—_N… No, no—tartamudeó Bella impresionada, mientras su cabeza ataba cabos._

—_¿Quién eres? —preguntó la mujer un tanto intimidada. Bella frunció el ceño sin saber como responder aquella pregunta tan básica.—¿Su novia? —preguntó nuevamente nerviosa. Lo que menos quería era un escándalo, ella simplemente la estaba pasando bien con ese hombre que había conocido la noche anterior._

—_Prima…—mintió Bella casi sin voz. A la vez que la guapa mujer se relajaba y esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto pícara._

—_Ah…—suspiró aliviada—¿Quieres hablar con él? —dijo mientras abría la puerta a cabalidad._

_Bella quiso morir en cuanto contemplo la imagen que exhibía aquella habitación. Sobre la cama el cuerpo desnudo de Edward descansaba boca abajo, sólo cubierto a medias por las sábanas revueltas._

_Bella no entendía como podía seguir de pie, si por dentro todo se le había desmoronado._

_Más allá de todo lo malo que había pasado en estos días, más lejos de las mentiras y manipulaciones, en ella aún quedaban resquicios de aquel fuerte amor que él había despertado en ella. El maldito arrogante, egoísta, fanfarrón y cruel Edward Cullen… aún seguía siendo dueño de su corazón por más que ella luchaba por desterrarlo…_

_Aquella imagen dolía más de lo que nunca le había dolido algo, de inmediato pensó en Jacob, algo así debió sentir al descubrirlos aquella mañana._

_El corazón de Bella no soportó más y se partió, algo médicamente imposible tal vez… pero ella lo sintió, fue como si un rayo le golpease el pecho y una grieta se abriera paso en aquel músculo palpitante… entonces se quebró._

"_Pero si puedes amar algo que te hace daño" Recordó las palabras de Jacob… así era, ella aún lo amaba, ella era tan estúpida como para amar lo peor que pisaba la tierra… bueno hasta hace unos instantes, porque ahora dentro de ella ya no existía nada, vacía y rota… irreparable. Nada de nada. Dejando a Bella ya sin dolor y sin amor._

—_No, no lo despiertes—susurró Bella casi sin aire._

—_No hay problema, mejor que descanse un poco, porque la noche fue… un tanto intensa—dijo la mujer buscando una complicidad lujuriosa que Bella no tenía capacidad de responder._

—_No le digas que vine—suplicó—Se molestaría si sabe que su prima anda importunándolo—intentó sonar firme._

_La mujer asintió con otra sonrisa, tan perdida en su gran noche que fue incapaz de ver que la mujer frente a ella estaba muerta en vida._

_Bella se giró rápidamente y salió de aquel lugar a paso firme… nuevamente huyendo hacía su cueva._

_._

—No sé como pensé que a él podría importarle…—murmuró Bella volviendo al presente—Él no es humano… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa? Es obvio que un hijo no haría ninguna diferencia en su vida, más bien será un simple estorbo… un molesto imprevisto—concluyó herida.

Jacob observó a la mujer que tenía a escasos pasos. Nunca Bella le había parecido tan frágil, nunca la notó tan perdida, tan desprotegida, tan, pero tan débil y rota. Como si de un soplo se fuese a romper… parecía un cuerpo sin alma.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ya no como el hombre con el corazón herido por amor, sino como el mejor amigo de la chica con la vida al revés. Esa unión más allá del propio amor de pareja lo impulsaba a ayudarle a encontrar una solución.

—Irme—dijo con voz firme—Es imposible seguir aquí mientras mi cuerpo empieza a cambiar… a parte ya ni siquiera puedo estar en esta ciudad sabiendo que él esta por algún lado…

—¿Dónde irás?

—Jasper, hace unas semanas… cuando yo…bueno, tú sabes. Cuando yo estuve mal, él me comentó que le habían ofrecido un empleo en un campo cercano a San Diego… en esa oportunidad me ofreció por si lo necesitaba y si creía que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, él estaba dispuesto… dijo que aceptaría el empleo y me llevaría con él...

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos y análisis.

—¿Entonces, te irías con Jazz dejando a todos así nada más, sin explicaciones? —cuestionó.

—Es sólo una idea, Jake—respondió aireada— Entenderás que mucha claridad mental no tengo en estos momentos. Además aún no he hablado con mi hermano, se supone que vuelve mañana… ¿ Y explicaciones? ¿Qué explicación puedo dar? ¿De verdad crees que existe forma alguna de que mis padres entiendan o me apoyen? —le increpó molesta. Era estúpido que descargara su mal humor con Jacob, pero nunca soportó cuando él se ponía en plan boicot.

—¿Tu crees que de alguna forma Renée entendería y aceptaría que su niña, la que cada domingo se levantaba a misa, la que estudió en los mejores colegios de monjas, la hija ejemplar y digna devota de no sé cuantos santos… esa misma, la chica de moral intachable les llegue con un embarazo no deseado y con un padre inexistente? ¿Qué Charlie defendería a la niña de sus ojos que está a punto de tener un hijo sin estar casada? Ellos serán los primeros en cerrarme la puerta en la cara, eso hasta tú lo sabes—Dijo ofendida—Y sobre Rose y Alice, bueno, ellas tienen demasiado con sus propias vidas últimamente, dudo que les desbaratase mucho la vida que su amiga la muda, desapareciese. No, Jake… yo no tengo nada que hacer ya aquí—terminó casi gritando mientras alzaba los brazos.

Ella había pensado en mil salidas, mil formas de que todo esto se solucionase, pero no veía nada; sólo se negaba a dejar a su hermano, él era su apoyo incondicional, pero aún así sabía que aunque su mejor opción fuese aceptar la añeja oferta de Jazz sería algo muy egoísta de su parte arrastrarlo consigo en una huida patética, era demasiado egoísmo esperar que a su hermano le costase tan poco como a ella dejar su entorno, pero sobre todo abandonar a Alice.

Bella suspiró… Jasper no era una opción decidió. Pero de todas formas lo esperaría para contarle todo, él más que nadie, con su sabiduría innata sabría que era lo mejor.

Jacob sabía que la repentina agresividad de Bella no tenía mucho que ver con él, por eso la dejó gritar y bufar mientras exponía sus razones.

La entendía, aunque sabía que le parecía injusto que fuese ella quien arrancase y abandonase su vida, él entendía que era su mejor opción.

Sintió odio, mucho más odio por Edward. Él, maldito egoísta, tratando de hacerle daño a él terminó hiriendo y destrozándole la vida a Bella, la que menos culpa o responsabilidad tenía en esa absurda competencia que existió entre los ex amigos desde niños.

Jacob también tuvo clara conciencia en este preciso instante, en estos exacto segundos, que entre él y Bella se estaba poniendo firma a su adiós definitivo. La aparición de ese niño cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo y todas las barreras que su amor por ella había logrado vencer, ya no había orgullo en él que fuese más fuerte que la propia existencia de esa criatura para separar su vida de la de ella.

Jacob se puso de pie y avanzó hacía Bella, se mordió el labio debatiéndose entre si era sano o no darle un abrazo de despedida, al final no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, se limitó a pasar repetidamente sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, creando una fricción, un calor que a Bella le pareció un valioso gesto de apoyo.

Bella alzó el rostro y lo miró a la cara, como no había podido hacerlo antes debido a la culpa y a la vergüenza. Los ojos de él le hablaron más claro que cualquier palabra, el adiós impreso en ellos era evidente y definitivo.

Sintió pena, nada de lo que pasaba tenía explicación lógica. ¿Cómo y cuando las cosas habían perdido tanto el rumbo? Recordó cuando rogó con todas sus fuerza que si estaba esperando un hijo, esté fuese de Jake. No porque así él volvería con ella, sino por que Bella no concebía un mejor padre para su hijo que él. Cosa que no fue y no será.

—Oh—dijo Jake recordando algo de pronto. Metió la mano dentro de su aún empapada chaqueta de cuero, hasta sacar de ella un blanco y húmedo sobre blanco. Se lo tendió a Bella.

Ella dudó unos instantes pero él empujó el sobre hacía ella y alzó las cejas ordenando que lo abriese. Ella le hizo caso, sacó la carta dentro de él y empezó a desdoblarla.

—Me voy—dijo mientras ella repasaba las líneas—Me han aceptado—dijo, pero no con la alegría que debería.

La carta era ni más ni menos que de la Universidad de Oxford, Londres. Sí, Jacob había obtenido con honores su lugar de entre todos los postulantes a la beca de cardiología que dicha universidad se jactaba de brindar.

—Jake esto es alucinante, ¡Felicidades! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios. Sabía cuanto se había esforzado y al final todas aquellas noches en vela entre libros, todas esas horas extras en la clínica, en fin todo aquel esfuerzo brindaba los frutos deseados. Aunque algo dentro de ella nunca dudó de las capacidades de Jake.

—Me esperan dentro de quince días—murmuró cabizbajo.

—¡Dios! Esto es perfecto Jake— Tal vez eran las hormonas o quizás simplemente el alucínate hecho de por fin luego de tanta mierda, recibía una buena noticia. Pero Bella había olvidado todos sus problemas y se controlaba por no dar brinquitos de felicidad.

Sin poder evitarlo se sentía orgullosa del éxito de él, por que de alguna manera ella había colaborado.

También estaba el que ella sabía que esta beca era la mejor forma de que Jacob saliera adelante. Al menos él se iría por una más que buena razón, un futuro mejor y brillante le esperaba, lejos de toda esta masacre… él sería feliz

Pero Jake no estaba feliz, si bien sabía que irse era lo mejor, esta beca venía siendo su sueño desde hace años, él siempre había dado por hecho que Bella estaría con él en esa etapa de su vida y ver que en vez de compartir la felicidad, esta carta y sus vidas en general lo único que hacían era separarlos más, le dolía.

Jake trató de regalarle una sonrisa a Bella, la última, la de despedida. Pero no le resultó muy bien. Él, que había salido de su cuartucho de hotel corriendo luego de leer la carta sólo con la idea fija de llegar decirle que aún la amaba y que la quería a su lado, para luego rogarle, suplicarle si era necesario, que se fuese con él a Londres. En cambio ahora partiría sólo, como alma en pena, con la vida perdida y sin suelo. Nada había salido bien.

Sin contenerse se lanzó sobre ella, fundiéndose en un desesperado abrazo, Bella sin más lo entendió y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nos vemos…—susurró Jake al separarse.

—Nos vemos —respondió ella de vuelta.

Jacob giró sobre sus talones y lentamente se encaminó a la salida. Bella lo vio alejarse sintiendo como si con él también se fuese el sol en su vida.

—¿Bella, quien más sabe de tu…? —preguntó de súbito con la mano ya sobre la puerta principal.

Ella frunció el ceño y tardó un minuto en contestar—Tú y yo… y el médico—agregó sin entender el por qué de la pregunta.

Entonces algo flameó en los ojos espesos de Jake, quien reculó y al segundo estaba a su lado, mirándola expectante, como un niño planeando una travesura.

—Ven conmigo—dijo él de forma segura y un poco intimidante. —Veámonos juntos a Londres…

—¿Jake, estás loco? —gritó

—No o tal vez sí. Da igual—dijo pareciendo de verdad un loco—Lo único que se es que Te amo… ¿Y tú?

Bella se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en algo

—Sabes que sí… pero…

—Nada—la interrumpió—No estoy dispuesto a permitir que ese… —apretó los dientes para no soltar una blasfemia—Edward no nos va arruinar más la vida. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, ni a abandonarte así como estás ahora… vente conmigo, Bella. Empecemos desde cero, lejos de aquí, lejos de él, de su maldad y de todos los malos recuerdos—pidió entusiasmado

—Jake… la cosa no es tan simple—rebatió—¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo… aún sabiendo que espero el hijo de otro?

La pregunta le dolió a Jake, pero él ya había tomado su decisión. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella.

—Si aceptas—se detuvo para tomar aire—Seremos sólo tú, yo y… nuestro hijo—dijo de manera ferviente a la vez que su mano temblorosa se posaba sobre el vientre de Bella—Nos lo debemos, Bella—continuó mientras ella dejaba fluir las aguas de sus ojos—Nos merecemos retomar nuestra vida juntos en el punto en que estaba antes de que él interfiriera. Me parece injusto que debamos separarnos, cada uno por su lado, siendo infelices… sufriendo. Mientras él… tú sabes mejor que yo, tú lo viste, no le costó nada volver a sus juergas de siempre. No le importó ni el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano. Como tampoco el de la chica que cayó en sus redes y se enamoró de él. No, Bella. Ese imbécil no te merece ni a ti ni al bebé…

Bella no lo podía creer, ¿hasta que punto Jacob era humano? Más parecía un ángel, enviado directamente a salvarla, desde un principio, desde aquel incidente que los unió en el bar, hasta este gran sacrificio; Jacob siempre la salvaba, siempre era su súper héroe particular… su Clark Kent.

—Lo siento, Jake; pero no puedo aceptar. No me parece justo. Es un sacrificio demasiado grande para ti hacerte cargo de… mi hijo. Sería una mentira demasiado pesada…

—No, Bella—la interrumpió—desde el segundo en que tu aceptes no habrá ninguna mentira. Esa criatura en tu vientre será mi hijo, lo cuidaré, lo adoraré… lo amaré como tal. Aquí no hay sacrificios… sólo ganas de terminar de una vez por todas con todo este dolor.

Bella, aún con la mirada casi cegada a causa de los lagrimones, se limitó a asentir con determinación. Las palabras de Jake le parecieron justas. Edward era un monstruo y como tal le era imposible si quiera quererse a si mismo; le había destrozado la vida a ella y a Jake, pero Bella no permitirá que el bebé también pagase por errores ajenos. Y sin duda Jacob era la mejor opción.

Él la amaba, aunque ella lo que se merecía era desprecio, él la apoyaba cuando ella se merecía abandono y él la salvaba cuando ella merecía ser olvidada.

Ella también lo adoraba, él era lo único bueno en su vida. Su luz entre las penumbras… su salvador.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con media sonrisa.

—Entonces… Es tiempo de que empecemos a planear nuestro viaje, nuestra nueva vida—terminó él acariciando su mejilla.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron haciendo planes y tomando decisiones. Definiendo como debían actuar y poniéndose de acuerdo en las versiones que les darían al resto del mundo. Bella aún se sentía incómoda, pero la determinación de Jake poco a poco la fue relajando… hasta que al final se vio entusiasmada pero también desesperada por abandonar el país.

.

.

*27 de febrero de 2007: Mentiroso, Celoso, Ridículo, Patético, Egoísta…y Solo *

.

.

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó, Edward se preguntó seriamente si era necesario salir de su cama y presentarse a rendir su examen final. No es que no le importase su carrera, por algo se había pasado las últimas semanas del hospital a su departamento entre libros y apuntes, estudiando como condenado para su examen final.

Pero no sentía el entusiasmo, la motivación y menos la expectación que el resto de sus compañeros. Él amaba la medicina, era lo único que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor dentro de la mierda de vida que llevaba, el hospital era el único lugar en el planeta en que se sentía algo bueno y útil. Pero aún así no se sentía motivado para seguir con su vida como si nada.

Con un fuerte suspiro Edward obligó a su cuerpo a salir de su cama y meterse a la ducha. Inconscientemente comenzó a hacer cuentas, debían de ser poco más de dos semanas, casi tres, desde que no la veía y como unos cinco días que no tenía noticia alguna de ella; desde que se fue Emmett y con él su móvil y los escuetos mensajes de texto se había pasado estos días prácticamente aislado de todos y todo.

Había preferido evitar a Alice y sin su hermano no tenía contacto alguno como para saber de Bella ni de Jake. Edward se sentía miserablemente solo, pero se lo merecía…

No debía recordarla y menos hacer cuentas- se reprendió para luego comenzar a hacer un repaso mental de los músculos y huesos de las extremidades del cuerpo humano.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla blanca anudada su cintura, mientras otra más pequeña era usada para repasar su ya larga y desordenada melena cobriza.

Edward se quedó inmóvil mirando su cama y los recuerdos que en ella habitaban. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella lo hubiese marcado tanto? Era sólo una mujer más, una de las tantas que ya han pasado por su vida, ella no era significativamente físicamente superior a ninguna otra. ¡Mentiroso! Le gritó su subconsciente.

Claro que era diferente y por supuesto que era superior a todas, tanto física, como interiormente. Edward sabía la diferencia. En un comienzo atribuyó su obsesión debido a la muda competencia que siempre existió entre Jake y él; luego pensó que como el ser repugnante que era, lo que sentía por Bella, el deseo y la cada vez mayor obsesión se debía a los celos, la envidia y el resentimiento que sentía por su ahora ex amigo.

Edward se retorcía casi literalmente, cuando le tocaba presenciar las escenitas de Jake intentando mimar a Bella, de ellos riendo juntos, comiendo entre bromas; agonizaba todas esas noches de fiesta en el Bar, viendo a la parejita feliz contorneándose en la pista de baile, esa complicidad le daba náuseas. Esa fue la época en que la odió, detestó a la mujer que había convertido a su fiero amigo Jacob en algo parecido a un pequeño perrito faldero, arrastrándose por una chica sin mayor importancia.

Pero sin dudas, ese odio cambió cuando en aquellas noches, en las que él era plenamente consciente de que Bella estaba a unos pasos de él, en la habitación continua… con Jake… en la cama; las entrañas le ardían y se retorcía en su cama de tal forma que muchas veces al no ser capaz de soportar la idea de Jake tocándola, besándola… haciéndola suya; lo obligaban a tomar su billetera, su chaqueta de cuero y salir como alma que carga el diablo del departamento. Noches que por lo general terminaba en cualquier barcillo con amigos fortuitos y con una que otra mujer para satisfacer sus ganas.

Celos, estaba claro como el agua que lo que él sentía eran celos, pero lo que más odio hacía sí mismo le creaba, era que los celos no eran porque su amigo tenía a una buena mujer a su lado, alguien que lo quisiera y lo esperase… el problema era que esa mujer era Bella.

Edward quería a Bella para él, no le importaba si su amigo estaba con otra mujer, fea, bonita, gorda, flaca, _Miss_ Universo, _Miss_ _Hawaii and tropic_ o _Miss Playboy_, daba igual, el asunto no era Jacob, sino simplemente Bella.

Es más, sus celos hubiesen sido igual de profundos si supiese que cualquier otro hombre osaba poner sus ojos sobre ella. Pero lo que volvía ese sentimiento más oscuro y amenazante era que ese hombre era su mejor amigo.

¿Cuán enfermo debes de estar para odiar y querer asesinar a tu mejor amigo por una mujer que siempre a sido suya y nunca tuya?

Edward movió la cabeza y bufó cabreado, no era el momento para ponerse a analizar su vida sentimental, tenía un examen que dar dentro de menos de dos horas y eso era lo importante ahora.

Secó su marcado cuerpo y tomó sus ropas de costumbres: sus jeans gastados, su polera blanca y sobre ella su desordenada camisa azul, sus zapatos livianos y por último su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Se sentó sobre su cama, mientras tomaba su reloj de pulsera y se lo acomodaba.

Nuevamente el fantasma de Bella hizo acto de presencia. Sus ojos, la forma en que lo miró aquella única noche, el olor natural a fresas de su piel que luego se mezcló con su esencia masculina creando el más rico y perfecto aroma de vinculación que jamás antes sintió, la manera en que él sentía el tacto de sus finos cabellos mientras enterraba sus dedos en la frágil nuca de ella para acercarla más a él, la textura y el sabor de su suave piel nívea; el exquisito sonido de su ronca voz dándole el permiso para estar dentro de ella, sus fuertes y tal vez no tan suaves manos recorriéndola entera, tomando nota de sus curvas y de los pliegues de su piel, el excitante y la subliminal sensación de fuego que los gemidos de ella provocaban en cada célula de su cuerpo, sus labios pronunciando su nombre entrecortadamente, sus besos, los labios de él recorriéndola y los de ella dejando húmedas huellas en los irregulares tramos de piel que alcanzaba, la sensación de las uñas de ella clavándosele en la piel de la espalda en medio del éxtasis, sus bocas juntas, sus lenguas combatientes, sus respiraciones agitadas siendo una, ella… toda ella.

La única noche de su patética existencia en la que fue feliz, el único de todos sus encuentros sexuales en el que él realmente se entrego más allá de la búsqueda del placer propio. La primera y única vez que había hecho el amor.

Esa mujer lo había marcado a fuego, de una manera tan profunda y permanente que esa misma certeza lo traía asustado desde que se percató de esa nueva y desagradable presión que la angustia de la ausencia de Bella le creaba en el centro del pecho.

No era sólo el detalle de que Edward deseaba con locura a la mujer de su mejor y único amigo. Jacob, el buen hombre, el hermano leal que siempre había permanecido a su lado, soportando sus volubles estados de ánimos, sus rabietas casi enfermizas y sus estados de embriaguez que muchas veces habían compartido; no era sólo aquella vil y miserable traición; si no que por otro lado estaba el simple hecho de que Edward nunca había sentido ni por asomo lo que Bella le hacía sentir, esas extrañas ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla y a la vez de besarla hasta el cansancio y de sentirse dentro de ella… de marcarla como suya, para que nadie osara siquiera mirarla.

Un sentimiento desconocido, egoísta y errante para él. Es que simplemente Edward no entendía lo que le pasaba, porque él no sentía, así de simple, él no sentía.

No era algo autoimpuesto, tampoco era una meta melodramática, Edward dejó de sentir cuando el dolor del abandono de su madre fue sobrepasado por el suicidio de su padre.

Obviamente él quería y admiraba a su hermano Emmett, como también quería a Carlisle, Esme y Alice… y por su puesto a Jacob.

Pero para Edward las mujeres nunca significaron más allá del sexo. Nunca intimó demasiado con ninguna, nunca hizo promesas de amor, ni usó palabritas cursis. Las mujeres sabían a lo que atenerse con él, y las que no… bueno, mala suerte.

Pero con Bella todo había sido demasiado extraño, ni él mismo tenía idea de cómo ni cuando pasó, sin aviso en su pecho apareció algo que le incomodaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, la sensación que hacía que sus nervios despertaran ante su presencia y que su cerebro se anulara cuando ella le rebatía alguna de sus jugarretas.

Edward sentía que la conocía a la perfección, no sólo por la gran cantidad de veces que inconscientemente observó cada detalle en el actuar, gesticular y opinar de Bella, sino también porque la veía como realmente era; No como la absurda utopía que Jacob había creado de una Isabella más parecía a un ángel perfecto e inmaculado, que a una mujer con los pies en la tierra.

—¡Ridículo! — Pensó en voz alta levantándose de la cama mientras recogía un par de libros y ordenaba sus apuntes sobre su improvisado escritorio.

Bella no era perfecta, si bien tenía virtudes admirables como su gran empatía por todos, su fuerza y su vitalidad ante las cosas, su gran perspicacia y esa intuición a flor de piel, a parte de su liviano sentido del humor. Ella también tenía sus defectos y algunos bien grandes, era una chica terca como una mula, detestaba perder, le costaba demasiado dejar ver sus debilidades y era incapaz de pedir auxilio cuando lo necesitaba, se sentía tan autosuficiente que se creía capaz de cargar el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, en silencio y sin queja alguna. Sin duda defectos parecidos a los de él, sólo que a la lista de Edward había que agregar como doscientos más y cada uno peor que el anterior.

Pero eso era lo que más le atraía de ella, el sentirla perfecta dentro de sus imperfecciones, el saberla vulnerable pero a la vez capaz de defenderse como una leona. Las mil y una contradicciones que Bella le enseñaba a diario lo hacían aumentar su necesidad de ella hasta niveles sicóticos.

Edward presionó el puente de su nariz intentando así encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. ¡Era absurdo! ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer para calar tan hondo dentro de él?

—Bueno, Edward—se dijo a si mismo—¿Quieres volver a tu vida, verdad? ¡Entonces deja de pensar en ella, estúpido! —Se gritó antes de salir de su cuarto, no sin antes estrellar la puerta principal con todas sus fuerzas.

Su habitación se había convertido en una especie de santuario y cámara de torturas a la vez. Dormir en esa cama sólo le traía recuerdos y le hacía preguntarse si de verdad había pasado, si Bella realmente había esta allí durmiendo a su lado, enredada entre sus sábanas y su cuerpo… o quizás todo había sido producto de su retorcida imaginación.

Edward salió del edificio en su elegante Volvo, avanzó por las calles concentrándose en su respiración y metalizándose en el contenido de su examen.

Estacionó cerca de su facultad, mientras echaba seguro y la alarma a su auto, su móvil comenzó a sonar. "Silvia" anunciaba la pantalla. Pero Edward no recordaba a ninguna Silvia… al menos no a ninguna que importase mucho como para recordar a la primera.

—Ah— entonces la claridad vino a él, pulso el botón de colgar y apagó el móvil, por si acaso la chica no entendía la indirecta.

Edward recordó que el nombre de la chica de hace unas noches empezaba con "S" así que supuso que era S de Silvia. ¡Patético!- volvió a increparlo su subconsciente.

Edward rió dándole la razón; realmente había sido patético su actuar aquella noche en el bar.

Ya desesperado por retomar su vida y comprobarse a si mismo que Bella era olvidable o que en el peor de los casos aunque su recuerdo no lo abandonara nunca él de todos modos podría seguir sin ella y que no la necesitaba.

Con ese brillante plan, buscó a la chica más guapa del local en que había decido ahogar las preocupaciones aquella noche. Entonces, junto a la barra reconoció una guapa morena de cuerpo escultural quien con ese ajustado y pequeño vestido negro no dejaba lugar a dudas lo que andaba buscando. Edward, usando su discurso más que conocido y melodioso se le acercó a la guapa mujer. Sólo fueron necesarias cuatro copas de Vodka en las rocas y un baile más sexual que sensual, para que la chica casi diera brincos cuando él le propuso que se fueran a "conversar" a un lugar más privado como su departamento.

Ni siquiera necesitó usar su mirada seductora, su sonrisa coqueta o su andar galán. La chica fue tan fácil como el simple hecho de entrar al ascensor y que este se elevara hasta el piso tres cuando ella se le lanzó encima como gata en celo.

Ese acto en vez de excitarlo sólo lo frustró más, si bien Edward quería sexo para olvidar, el que esta mujer se le regalara tan rápido lo contrarió inevitablemente, mientras la besaba y tocaba no podía evitar compararla con Bella. Ella nunca hubiese cedido así de fácil, era una mujer que se hacía respetar, que tenía sus prioridades claras y su dignidad intacta, y si es que por algún milagro Bella hubiese actuado de forma similar a esta mujer, de seguro sus besos y sus caricias sabrían mejor, eso sí era indiscutible, no existía persona capaz de provocar en Edward, lo que ella lograba con tan solo una caricia.¡Mierda, deja de pensar en ella!- Se ordenó endemoniado.

De forma lujuriosa y demandante acorraló a la mujer entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo, la acarició intentando saciar su sed, se frotó sobre ella y sintió la excitación de la chica. No era la primera vez en su vida que Edward fingía amor por unas cuantas horas. Pero esta vez le estaba costando más que ninguna otra.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía seguir con su rutina de costumbre? ¿Quien o qué era lo que le impedía ser el mismo hombre libre de antes?

Estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para dejarse guiar por sus instintos más básicos y hacer lo que tenía que hacer con esta mujer, total daba igual, lo más probable era que la mañana siguiente ni recordara su rostro.

Siempre había sido así, él estaba casi seguro de conocer a más de tres cuartas partes de todas las mujeres que valían la pena en esta ciudad y eso nunca lo había acomplejado, pero tampoco era algo que lo enorgulleciera. Todas no pasaban de ser mujer de una noche.

La única excepción era Rosalie, al parecer la chica estaba tan poco involucrada románticamente que eso les permitía pasarla bien y disfrutar el momento repetidas veces… aunque a estas alturas, esa tensión sexual que los abrazó en un principio se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña camaradería.

Por lo general las mujeres se aburrían de Edward en muy poco tiempo, luego que descubrían al hijo de puta bajo esa mirada perfecta, pero con Rose era diferente, había una extraña fraternidad, como si ella aún viendo al verdadero y pedante Edward Cullen, lo entendiera. A veces sentía como si ella salía con él sólo para cuidar que no se metiera en líos y otras veces, era él quien se hacía cargo de Rose cuando a la chica se le pasaban los tragos. No le sorprendería que al final de la historia ambos terminaran siendo amigos o algo así…

Esa noche, Edward se obligó a volver a su presente, a la chica que gemía de forma un poco chillona entre sus brazos. Nunca le habían venido sus facetas filosóficas estando borracho y menos con una chica así de necesitada a su lado, algo raro le estaba pasando.

Ambos entraron escandalosamente al departamento, Edward ni recordó que su hermano estaba allí durmiendo.

Mientras la mujer morena le devoraba el cuello, Edward se las ingenió para que avanzaran hacía su cuarto… más bien, hacía la cama. Pero una vez a la orilla de esta, algo le revolvió el estómago y desistió de lanzar a la mujer "Silvia" sobre su colchón.

Sintió como si al hacerle el amor a otra mujer—¡Rectificó! — Sintió que tener "sexo", con cualquier otra mujer sobre esa cama, borrase y manchase los recuerdos que ese simple mobiliario guardaba para él.

Lo sopesó solo unos instantes, si bien aquella cama era su mesa de tortura, también era su aposento sagrado. Sus mejores recuerdos estaban reflejados allí y si, aunque sólo fue una noche, unas cuantas horas, Edward realmente fue feliz. No, por más repugnante que él fuese, no permitiría manchar aquel único recuerdo limpio de su vida.

Arrastró a la chica a la única habitación disponible, si bien no tendría sexo con esa mujer en su cama, esa debilidad no significaba que se convertiría en célibe añorando un recuerdo.

Entraron entre risas al cuarto vacío que antes ocupaba Jacob. La chica comenzó a desnudarlo con habilidad, otra señal de que no era la primera vez que hacía esto con un desconocido. Edward se dejó hacer, pues para él fue solo cosa de desatar un nudo del vestido de la chica para dejarla únicamente en sus bragas. ¡Aburrido! Pensó.

El deseo y el olor a sexo invadieron la habitación junto con jadeos, gemidos y besos feroces, Edward actuó ya sin predeterminación alguna, cegado por intentar complacer sus propias necesidades de olvido.

La borrachera, junto con toda la pasión se le fue al infierno cuando se descubrió pensando en Bella, mientras su cuerpo poseía a la chica.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó en voz alta, "Silvia" no se dio ni por enterada del repentino cambio de humor en Edward, simplemente confundió la furia con pasión. Edward seguía en un extraño estado a la vez que se movía sobre la mujer, entrando y saliendo de ella de forma autómata.

Porque no era a esa espectacular y fácil morena del Bar a quien él le estaba haciendo el amor, sino que era a Bella. Sentía su cuerpo bajo él, imagina su olor y que eran sus finas manos y no las de Silvia quienes lo acariciaban.

Sabía que era una abominación y que sólo fomentaba su locura el imaginarse que era Bella en vez de esa extraña, pero no quería parar.

Su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante tal alucinación. Cada poro de su piel despertó casi de manera similar a la de aquella noche, su sangre hirvió, su hombría creció dentro de la aquella desconocida. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que le estaba haciendo el amor a Bella en su mente, pero su cuerpo a otra mujer para nada similar y demasiado inferior a su Bella.

Con una mezcla de odio, rencor y salvajismo poseyó a la mujer de forma iracunda, girando de aquí a allá, tratándola de manera bastante poco delicada, usándola… simplemente usándola para satisfacer su alucinación, su ira y su deseo, pero a ella pareció no molestarle.

Se sació de ella hasta quedar agotado, pero su pecho dolía porque se odiaba a sí mismo, detestaba a Bella y como lo había condenado.

Pero sobre todo detestaba el hecho de saber que se tendría que conformar con esto, con una vida llena de agobios y sexo a medias, porque dudaba de poder sacar a Bella de su mente… pero sobre todo aborrecía el imposible que significaba esa mujer en su vida. Porque tenía claridad de que Bella nunca seria para él.

Exhausto por aquella movida y tortuosa noche, Edward cayó redondo hasta la mañana siguiente pasado el medio día, cuando Silvia intentando quien sabe qué, lo despertó con un simple desayuno mientras de forma sexy modelaba su camisa favorita. Él, de manera tal vez no muy caballerosa como era su costumbre, se deshizo de ella al mismo tiempo que la convencía que aquella táctica de usar la ropa del otro no era muy efectiva cuando se trataba de un desconocido.

Edward se rió de sí mismo al tiempo que volvía al presente, luego de recordar esa desafortunada experiencia. Revisó su reloj de pulsera. Aún faltaba poco menos de una hora para su examen. Pensó en pasar a saludar a su tío Carlisle y de pasada preguntarle sutilmente sobre la posibilidad de algún trabajo en Brasil. A Edward le encantaba la alegría de ese país, que iba muy acorde con él y su forma de diversión, a parte las mulatas eran mujeres de otro planeta… Bueno, eso habría motivado al Edward de antes, el de hoy, simplemente quería Brasil para huir de sus recuerdos.

Carlisle ya se había cansado de intentar entender a su sobrino "El atormentado" pero de todos modos siempre estaba disponible para él.

Edward entró a la facultad y avanzó rápido hacía decanatura, directo donde su tío. Se sentía nervioso, pues sabía que en cosa de minutos se toparía con Jacob en el salón principal donde se rendiría la prueba final; no se veían desde el día de los golpes y los insultos. Pero no era eso lo que tenía inquieto a Edward, más allá de las amenazas de muerte de Jake, él sabía que su "ex amigo" no la estaba pasando bien, y por primera vez en su vida Edward sentía vergüenza de ver a Jake, sabía que podría actuar el papel del carbón insensible, siempre había sido su personaje favorito, su escudo perfecto. Pero aún así le incomodaba ser el causante de tanto dolor en alguien tan penosamente noble como Jacob.

—¿El decano Cullen se encuentra en su oficina? —le preguntó a la secretaria de no más de unos 40 años, utilizando su mirada más persuasiva.

Edward sabía que no era tan simple tener acceso a decanatura, por lo mismo no dudaba en usar sus encantos para ahorrarse usar su influencia como sobrino de Carlisle.

—Sí—respondió la mujer con un suspiro—Pero esta con unos alumnos… Tendrías que esperar unos minutitos—sonó casi en súplica. Edward se limitó a asentir y de pura maldad le guiñó un ojo, logrando que la mujer se atragantara con su propia saliva.

Edward se envaró y contuvo los deseos de rodar los ojos y soltar una risita burlona. No era posible que algunas mujeres fuesen tan superficiales para ser engatusadas con un lindo tono de voz y una miradita falsa. La mayoría reaccionaba de esa forma, algunas más otras menos, pero todas… ¡Corrección! Casi todas, sólo existía una excepción, la mujer con la que él había desplegado todas sus armas, la única que se le había resistido… ¡_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_! Le gritó burlón su subconsciente. Edward bufó por la nariz molestó con esta maldita debilidad.

La secretaria se le quedó mirando extrañada por el repentino e inexplicable cambio de humor, pero Edward sintió la puerta del despacho de su tío crujir y se giró aliviado de por fin poder verle… tenía que distraerse un poco.

En el umbral de la puerta un sonriente y amable Carlisle se despedía serenamente de Jacob y Bella.

Edward se quedó petrificado en su lugar porque mil cosas pasaron por su mente.

Aunque sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos pasaron demasiadas ideas y conjeturas por la mente de Edward.

Era ella, la razón de su amargura, el porqué de su angustia a tan sólo unos contados quince pasos de distancia. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al contemplarla, estaba hermosa, aunque nunca había dejado de serlo, se veía algo débil, tal vez un poco frágil, pero a él le pareció más deslumbrante que de costumbre.

La sonrisa se le desvaneció al sentir la punzada de dolor al entender el significado de la presencia de Jake al lado de Bella; La posición de sus cuerpos indicaba una cercanía, no estaban ni abrazados, ni de la mano, simplemente Jake estaba inclinado sobre ella de manera protectora mientras ambos hablaban con Carlisle

—Bueno, Jacob. No sabes la gran satisfacción y alegría que me has dado con las excelentes noticias que me has traído —habló de manera afectuosa Carlisle. Jacob le respondió con una gran sonrisa pero sin separar los labios, mientras le daba un caluroso apretón de manos—Y a ti Bella, te deseo lo mejor… —Bella intentó sonreír, pero aún le costaba hacerlo con naturalidad.

—Gracias Carlisle… por todo —le dijo Jake.

Carlisle conocía a Jake desde niño y por ende le era imposible verlo como un alumno más y a Bella, aunque la conocía menos, siempre le pareció una chica dulce y amable.

Carlisle dejando todos los formalismos que incluían su cargo, abrazó a Jacob dándole afectuosas palmadas en la espalda para luego repetir la acción, obviamente con más delicadeza, con Bella.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Carlisle alzando la voz, sorprendido pero con una honesta sonrisa bailando en su rostro, mientras se separaba de Bella.

Ella se tensó completamente, el miedo, el pánico y el terror la invadieron de pies a cabeza, sintió como su estómago se apretaba y sintió unas súbitas ganas de vomitar… todo con tan sólo escuchar su nombre.

En cuanto Carlisle la soltó los brazos de Jacob la sostuvieron de inmediato. Bella no se atrevió a voltear y comprobar que era Edward quien estaba a sus espaldas, incapaz de saber si podría controlarse. Jacob de la forma más disimulada que logró, abrazó a Bella pero sin estrecharla entre sus brazos como quería, simplemente la posicionó de manera tal que ante cualquier intento Edward tendría que pasar por sobre él antes de alcanzarla.

Edward tragó de forma tan brusca, que su manzana de Adán realizó un evidente recorrido a lo largo de su garganta. Le dolió lo que aquel gesto entre Bella y Jake frente a sus ojos reafirmaba… estaban juntos nuevamente.

—Adiós Carlisle —se despidió Jake de forma seca. Luego tomó por la cintura a Bella y la acomodó a su lado izquierdo, cosa que al pasar por el lado de Edward, este pasase por su derecha, lo más lejos de ella posible.

Bella se atrevió por primera vez a levantar la vista, luego de recordarse que ella no tenía nada porque avergonzarse, fue entonces cuando se encontró con la fija y penetrante mirada de Edward directo a sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Jake comenzó a avanzar llevándose a Bella con él.

Casi de forma automática Edward también comenzó a avanzar cuando notó a Carlisle fruncir las cejas al notar como el aire se había tensado en cosa de segundos.

Justo en medio del trayecto desde la salida hasta la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, las tres almas se cruzaron por leves instantes, explicando con una mirada lo que pensaban y sentían.

La fiera mirada que Jacob le dio a Edward era una muda amenaza fácil de entender "No te le acerques" quedo más que claro para él sin siquiera necesitar confirmar aquello con la postura protectora que Jake tenía sobre Bella, como si a la mínima provocación estuviese dispuesto a saltarle directo al cuello.

Bella miró a Jake con una disculpa y unos leves rastros de vergüenza y culpa en sus pupilas, detestaba tener que hacer pasar a Jake por esta situación tan incómoda, como inesperada y peligrosa.

Luego sin poder contenerse miró a Edward cuando este pasaba a su altura por el lado de Jake sin rozarse.

Sintió que si no fuese por el brazo de Jacob en su cintura ella estaría en el suelo, vio tantas cosas en ese par de orbes verdes que no estuvo segura de lograr entender con claridad: Agonía, ilusión, oscuridad, claridad, cielo e infierno; En dosis iguales escapaban de la breve mirada que Edward le regaló, para terminar con… ¿desconsuelo ó aflicción?

Edward se sintió despreciable al ver como el cuerpo de Bella temblaba casi imperceptiblemente mientras avanzaba a un costado de Jake.

Él no sabía bien que esperaba encontrar en el reflejo de ese par de ojos chocolate, tal vez desprecio, rencor… o su bien valorado odio. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. Miedo. Bella reflejaba puro y neto miedo; un sentimiento que él nunca pretendió hacer florecer en ella.

Le costó que su saliva pasara por su seca garganta producto del dolor que le apretaba todo el cuerpo, él no quería que ella le temiera, porque él nunca le haría daño… ¡Maldición! ¡Claro que le haría daño... ya lo había hecho! Él se merecía lo peor del mundo, eso nunca lo discutiría, pero no soportaba que Bella le tuviese miedo.

Su odio, él se conformaba con el odio que ella pudiese tenerle, ese sentimiento era como el fuego, tan intenso y abrasador como el mayor de los amores, tan extremo y profundo como la mayor de las pasiones, tan interminable como el deseo puro…

Edward no soportó más y cortó lo mirada acercándose a Carlisle, pero consciente de la presencia de Bella y Jake saliendo del salón.

El doctor Cullen saludó a su sobrino intentando mostrar neutralidad, sobre todo estando su curiosa secretaria presente, pero una vez dentro de su despacho, cuando Edward estaba sentado frente a él con gesto torturado y ausente, cualquier disimulo quedó atrás.

—¿Jacob y tú… se pelearon? —preguntó con recato.

—Sí—No quería sonar grosero y menos con Carlisle, pero la pregunta le sorprendió y no sabía que responder a aquello, porque obvio, la verdad no era una respuesta correcta.

—¿Y se puede saber qué paso? — su voz sonó cautelosa, pero sobre todo a la preocupación de un padre. Porque aunque nunca lo ha expresado en voz alta, consciente de los sentimientos de Edward sobre sus padres, Carlisle quería a Edward y a Emmett como hijos propios.

Edward soltó un pesado suspiro, había llegado la hora de actuar, pero cada vez se sentía menos capaz de interpretar el papel de escoria, las fuerzas se le desvanecían junto con el aumento del dolor en su corazón. Edward no quería un padre y menos una madre, luego del par que la vida le había dado, pero sabía que lo más cercano a una familia que le quedaba eran sus tíos Carlisle y Esme, por lo mismo los respetaba y también sabía que se merecían una buena respuesta.

—Que es un idiota—dijo encogiéndose de hombros— le di a elegir entre una cama caliente y nuestra vida de costumbre… ya viste su elección. Ya volverá cuando esa "mujer" le haga una de las suyas…—sacó su mejor sonrisa petulante, esperando por haber sonado convincente.

Carlisle sabía que Edward mentía, él había conocido al verdadero Edward, al chiquillo alegre, dulce e inocente. Un pequeño niño que constantemente sonreía, un niño que adoraba a sus padres, porque sí; Carlisle no recordaba haber visto nunca una mirada de amor como la que su sobrino le reglaba a su madre, ni como de sus verdes ojos destilaba admiración cada vez que su padre le hablaba. Pero aquel niño desapareció a causa de las debilidades y errores de aquellos ya ausentes padres.

Tenía la ilusión de que algo de aquel niño aún sobreviviera en su interior y esperaba con ansias que el día en que algo o alguien lo hiciese reflotar. Pero por ahora, tanto a él como a su adorada Esme sólo les quedaba tener paciencia y esperar… porque aquel día debía de llegar.

El resto de la conversación estuvo repleta de monosílabos y temas banales, Carlisle notaba la ausencia mental de Edward, como también que su mente vagaba en algo que lo atormentaba. Luego de unos escasos minutos Edward se disculpó alegando que ya faltaba poco para el examen y se despidió de su tío.

Fuera de la sala, donde se llevaría acabo la rendición del examen, Bella no lograba controlar sus nervios, ya ni siquiera la presencia de Jake lograba darle seguridad.

Intentó concentrarse en la cotidiana conversación que Jake y James sostenían a su lado, pero aún así Bella sentía todos los vellos de su piel erizados permaneciendo alertas y así tuvo total certeza del segundo exacto en el que Edward hizo acto de presencia en la esquina más lejana del aquel amplio pasillo del edificio.

La respiración se le agitó, junto con el bombeo frenético de su corazón, se reprochaba mentalmente esta debilidad, pero le tenía miedo. Pero no a lo que él pudiese hacerle, sino que temía por ser descubierta. Por fin Bella había logrado comenzar a poner las cosas en orden en su destroza vida, si Edward se le acercaba ella temía que todo se volviese a poner del revés.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía. Bella tenía conciencia que lo moral o humanamente aceptable era aprovechar esta oportunidad para citarse con Edward y contarle de que iban las cosas…contarle sobre su hijo y que ella se iría con Jake. Pero no podía, le daba miedo el como pudiese reaccionar. Y ella no estaba en posición de ser racional, ni sensata… él la había usado y humillado a su antojo… ella no le debía consideración alguna.

También, tenía pánico de que Edward mostrase algún interés en su hijo, ya era demasiado el daño como para siquiera ser capaz de soportar su presencia ¿Cómo podría compartir a su hijo con él?

Por otro lado estaba Jake. Lo único que su novio le había pedido-cuando debió exigir- fue que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que ellos dos deberían saber la verdadera paternidad de aquel bebé. Ya habían realizado los cálculos y preparado el discurso para presentar el embarazo en poco tiempo más, así evitando cualquier tipo de especulación sobre quienes sabían lo del engaño.

Bella aún tenía sentimientos encontrados con su fortuita maternidad, por un lado ella siempre soñó con un hijo, uno al cual amar y conocer, al cual darle todo lo afectivo que sus propios padres les negaron a ella y a Jasper. Pero por otro lado, este embarazo la había acorralado en el peor momento de su vida y sobre todo la realidad de la maternidad no se parecía nada de lo que ella imaginó; Bella no tenía claro si este embarazo era un nuevo comienzo, un rayito de luz o la firma al dictado de sus errores, no sabía que sentiría al ver los ojos de su bebé si alegría o culpa.

Pero no lo haría, no quería hablar con Edward, ella simplemente quería irse luego y dejar los malos recuerdos atrás, como también a hombre despreciable que le había arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

Edward la observaba, sin disimulo alguno, apoyado de costado sobre la pared, notaba su incomodidad y lo que le estaba costando controlar las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, él se sentía similar, pero en vez de tener ganas de correr lejos, las de él eran de ir hacía ella, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su calor, y mirarla a los ojos… pero sobre todo necesitaba que ella lo mirase, quería que entendiese con una mirada todo lo que su boca era incapaz de pronunciar debido al miedo que le hacía sentir el calor en su corazón, pero él sabía que aquello era imposible.

El repicar del timbre que daba el aviso del comienzo del examen, sobresaltó a Bella, haciéndola dar un leve saltito, que a Edward, pese a la distancia, se le hizo adorable.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre de nerviosos alumnos fue haciendo ingreso al aula, algunos aún revisando los apuntes, otros escondiendo los papelitos en sus mangas y los más confiados simplemente charlaban y reían de alguna tontería.

James se despidió educadamente de Bella, apreciaba lo suficiente a Jacob como para enterrar en el fondo de su mente cualquier pensamiento romántico que aquella chica de belleza natural despertaba en él.

Bella le sonrió deseándole éxito y James se giró para no hacer evidente la sonrisa tonta que aquel acto dulce y simple le regaló.

Jacob se posicionó frente a Bella. No habían hablado, ni siquiera pronunciado el más mínimo comentario sobre el desafortunado encuentro fuera del despacho de Carlisle, pero Jacob creía saber lo mal que aquello le había sentado a Bella. Deseó golpearse con furia contra la pared, había sido una estupidez exponerla así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la bipolaridad y la impulsividad características de Edward; Bella no estaba para riesgos así sabiendo el estado depresivo en que ella había caído a consecuencia de todo y sumándole a aquello las hormonas del embarazo, lo hacía sentir aún más culpable; él debería haber previsto la situación, era idiotamente obvio que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con Edward ¡Diablos, si él también rendía el examen! Pero el ajetreo de los últimos días, los planes, los papeleos, las cenas y los comunicados; sabía que era ahora o nunca el tiempo disponible para hablar con el Decano.

—Siento lo que sucedió…— murmuró mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su espalda.

—No es tu culpa… además nada pasó—respondió ella con una débil sonrisa intentando sonar convincente.

—Pero…

—Cálmate—le interrumpió con suavidad—Enfócate en tu examen—le sonrió y él no pudo evitar responderle con otra sonrisa nerviosa—Tranquilo, te irá bien—lo calmó acariciando su pecho— Éxito.

Jacob dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió, luego se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente. Bella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, pero aún así estaba consciente de la mirada atenta que Edward mantenía sobre ellos. Para ella no era necesario verlo para corroborar aquella certeza. La sensación penetrante de la mirada de Edward era tan evidente que Bella se preguntaba como Jacob aún no se había dado cuenta.

Edward sintió un fuerte dolor al contemplar la escena a la distancia, sabía que debía mover su culo y entrar al aula, pero no podía. Sintió un dolor único que incluía el pecho, estómago y garganta y los ojos le picaron. Observó muerto de celos y envidia como Jacob estaba haciendo justo lo que él anhelaba hacer, pero lo que lo destrozaba era la evidente paz que Bella irradia ante aquel contacto.

Edward estaba apunto de darse por vencido, dejar aflorar su lado de egoísmo innato y reclamar a esa mujer como suya, eso era lo que su corazón gritaba, pero su mente le recordaba el porqué no debía hacerlo.

—Entonces nos vemos al rato—dijo a modo de despido Jake, mientras se alejaba de ella caminando sin darle la espalda

—Eso espero—respondió ella intentando bromear.

Jake sonrió y entró al aula; el pasillo estaba vacío cuando Bella giró sobre sus talones y salió caminando tan rápido del lugar que más parecía que corría. Edward la vio desaparecer tras la puerta ubicada al otro extremo de donde estaba él. Ella estaba huyendo de él, eso era evidente. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacía el aula.

Bella fue incapaz de aminorar el ritmo de su andar hasta que se sintió completamente segura de que no la venían siguiendo, más bien, de que Edward no venía tras ella, suspiró un tanto enojada con ella misma por su exageración, pero se preguntó que era lo que más la molestaría ¿Qué Edward la siguiese o qué no?

Dentro del aula el profesor dio las últimas explicaciones antes de entregar el examen, Jacob comenzó a trabajar de modo seguro y concentrado. Cinco puestos atrás de él pero en diagonal, a Edward le era imposible concentrarse totalmente, levantó su cabeza y movió el cuello, mientras hacía sonar los dedos de sus manos a modo de relajación; miró a Jacob delante de él sin comprender como a su ex amigo le resultaba tan fácil en apariencia rellenar el papel, mientras que él sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca en cualquier momento. Luego de veinte minutos Edward por fin logró la concentración necesaria y se enfocó en su examen, aunque no sin dificultad.

El amor tiene dos caras y Edward estaba viviendo la más amarga… porque su triste agonía era la de un ser que desconocía el amor y por lo mismo no podía manejar el dolor que la cara oscura de este escondía.

* * *

><p>Mucha información en un chap verdad? Pues espero sus opiniones haber que les parecio ;)<p>

Adelantos en el blog

Besitos grandotes


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

_Gracias Eri... eres un sol con patas :D_

_._

_._

**Perdiste Edward… y no tan sólo perdiste una amistad eterna, sino que también la perdiste a ella y a tu…**

* * *

><p>*03 de Marzo de 2007: Venganza, dulce y amada venganza*<p>

.

Edward dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro cuando detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento trasero de su facultad. Se sentía cansado, realmente agotado de todo. Hasta de respirar. La vida le estaba dando una pequeña cucharadita de su propia medicina y a Edward no se le estaba dando tan bien como creía esto de la soledad autoimpuesta, porque por más que él mismo decidió aislarse por completo como pensó que lo hacía en un principio, había sido relegado por todos a un rincón. Por fin se habían cansado de él y de sus numeritos, pero a Edward no le afectaba estar solo, o eso pensaba él.

El problema no radicaba en la soledad, sino en estar solo él entre todos. Porque realmente estaba solo, independiente de si se encontraba en un bar atiborrado de personas y conocidos o en el silencio melancólico de su departamento a oscuras. Solo, mirase a donde mirase.

Carlisle lo había mando a llamar a primeras horas de esa mañana, y no era su "Tío Carlisle" quien lo citaba sino el "Doctor Cullen, Decano de la facultad de Ciencias de la salud" quien requería de su presencia con suma urgencia.

Edward estaba nervioso, sabía bien que esto era relacionado con algo académico y, para peor, su mente no dejaba de traer a colación que lo más lógico era que el decano lo citase para reprocharle lo mal que le ha de haber ido en su examen final, de seguro había reprobado con una horrenda calificación. El estómago del chico se contrajo, había estudiado tanto... pero sabía que no por estudiar mucho tres semanas antes del examen te entraría en el cerebro la materia de todos estos años, aparte, su concentración había flaqueado, debido su mudo y casi fantasmal encuentro con Jake y Bella… Juntos.

Bajó de su Volvo y avanzó con paso firme hacía el edificio ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? ¿Suspender, repetir? Bueno… un año más o uno menos, no era mucha la diferencia, aún era lo suficientemente joven como para darse el lujo de titularse un año después. Porque de eso estaba seguro, él sería médico.

Edward entró a la oficina intentando no revelar sus nervios. Se acercó directo al escritorio de la secretaría. Pero esta vez, como no era necesario usar su encanto, Edward le habló en tono más seco y distante, dejando a la débil y madura secretaria con un gusto amargo y con más excitación que nunca hacía el joven estudiante.

—Tome asiento joven—Invitó con voz ronroneante la mujer—El doctor está con otro alumno en estos instantes… pero enseguida lo atiende.

Edward asintió y por primera vez desde que entró a la estrecha recepción, posó su vista en la pequeña hilera de cuatro escuetos asientos que estaban organizados en una de las paredes del estrecho pasillo, anterior a la puerta de Carlisle. Sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaría solo en la espera.

Jacob también tenía una cita con el decano, tenía que entregar unos cuantos papeles con respecto a la beca, su examen final había sido un mero trámite, había aprobado, tal vez no con sobresaliente pero si con una calificación lo suficientemente buena como para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Había llegado diez minutos antes, se había encontrado allí con James, quien también citaron; Porque también había sido becado, pero para un magíster en fisioterapia en Alemania.

En eso estaban, compartiendo sus experiencias, ilusiones y nerviosismos cuando la voz de Edward los distrajo.

James pudo notar el cambio en el semblante de Jacob. Hace semanas que corría el rumor que los antes grandes amigos ahora se detestaban, pero sólo eran rumores de pasillos, cotilleos de almuerzo. Pero al verlo, James realmente sintió como el ambiente se tornaba denso y amenazante.

—Hola, Edward—saludó James, a lo que el interpelado simplemente pudo asentir mientras se reclinaba sobre la pared que esta frente a las sillas donde James y Jacob conversaban sentados hace unos instantes.

Jacob le dedicó una mirada de odio a su antes mejor amigo. Edward se la devolvió, pero más que con odio fue con frialdad.

Se miraron con intensidad frente a frente. Pero cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Edward tenía sentimientos encontrados, Jacob era como un hermano lo extrañaba y lo quería como si fuese su sangre, pero aún así, pese a ese afecto incondicional no podía evitar aborrecerlo casi de la misma manera en que lo quería, los celos de la injusticia lo superaban…

Jacob siempre había tenido todo y más, y eso nunca había sido motivo de envidia para Edward, él simplemente se limitaba a competirle, a intentar ser tan bueno en todo como Jake, y tal vez, dentro de él si estaba el bichito de superar a su amigo, pero nunca de aplastarlo en el camino, pero cuando apareció Bella… con ella era otro asunto.

Edward sabía que estaba mal, por algo más que mal era uno de los pecados más condenables "No desearás a la mujer del prójimo", justo lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la potencia del sentimiento era superior a sus fuerzas. Y por lo mismo no podía evitar detestar a Jake por haberle arrebatado lo único que él había querido, aunque "arrebatar" no era la palabra exacta, más bien debería ser algo así como "obligarle a renunciar a lo único que había codiciado para sí".

Las noches en vela le habían servido a Edward para asumir su derrota y por fin le había encontrado un nombre y sentido al sentimiento que Bella había hecho nacer dentro de él. Porque sólo un sentimiento tan fuerte como aquel superaría al egoísmo que había dominado su ser todos estos años, sólo la pureza de aquello le permitió la claridad a Edward como para desear la felicidad de Bella por sobre si mismo, sólo por eso decidió dejarla ir, por eso la alejó de él… Él nunca podría darle la felicidad y la paz que ella se merecía, él nunca podría ofrecerle lo que a Jake le sobraba…¡él no se amaba ni así mismo, menos iba a ser capaz de amarla como ella se lo merecía! en cambio Jake…

¡Por eso lo odiaba! ¡Por eso detestaba a Jacob Black! ¡Porque su ex amigo tenía de sobra lo que él no sabía como conseguir! ¡Siempre había sido así! ¡Siempre a Jacob se le dio todo fácil!

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero odiar a Jake era lo único que lo libraba de sentirse aún peor.

No se arrepentía, haberla dejado ir había sido lo más noble y desinteresado que podría hacer en toda su oscura existencia… y sobre todo si era a Jacob a quien ella recurría. Su amigo… ¡sí, su amigo! Porque Edward siempre lo consideraría un amigo. Su noble amigo Jacob, sabría cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz, tanto como ella lo haría feliz a él. Eso estaba claro; Edward lo sabía, no existía mujer mejor que Bella para Jake. Edward bufó desviando la mirada, fijándola en un punto muerto.

Jacob siempre había sido tan contradictorio, por fuera era una masa de músculos, con ojos realmente amenazantes y con esa sonrisa con la cual podía o intimidarte o hacer que cualquiera se derritiese y cediera. Pero por dentro… por dentro Jacob siempre fue débil, Edward siempre lo consideró demasiado corazón y poca racionalidad. Tanto envase para tan poca fuerza interior. Ese siempre fue el talón de Aquiles de su ex hermano, tan entregado y tan confiado de todos que de por vida se había llevado la desilusión por delante y la traición en la espalda.

Pero hasta hace poco era Edward quien estaba allí para amedrentar a quien quisiese aprovecharse de Jacob, ese fue su primer instinto hacía Bella. No sólo porque él no confiase en las mujeres, sino porque veía como su eterno amigo hablaba de ella, notaba como con cada palabra la idolatraba, como con cada mirada la subía en un pedestal y el instinto de protección de Edward se puso alerta al notar lo jodido que estaba Jacob, tan jodido que Bella podía manejarlo a su antojo, hasta silbar y de seguro Jake le menearía la cola. Y una mujer con ese poder sobre un hombre siempre es peligrosa.

Por eso intento ahuyentarla… hasta que en un punto todo se tergiversó y al fin de cuentas fue él mismo quien traicionó de la manera más baja a su amigo. Él, que intentó protegerlo terminó causándole el mayor daño a Jake.

La situación se enredó de tal modo que para cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado involucrado, ya fue demasiado tarde. Ya no era Bella la que estaba a punto de caer y perder, sino él… quien estaba apunto de perderse a sí mismo.

El temor a perder a la mujer lo superó, la frialdad en la mirada de ella, las palabras de rendición, la ausencia súbita de fuego y furia que Bella solía desprender cada vez que él se le acercaba, fue mucho más allá de cualquier sentido de lealtad. No soportó la idea de perderla y sin más se rindió…y al igual que su amigo puso su destino en las manos de aquella peligrosa mujer, aunque sólo fuese por una noche.

Edward nunca se jactó de ser un angelito y Jacob siempre supo la calaña de hombre que era, como también sabía el porqué se había esforzado tanto en moldear un carácter tan frío, superficial y de apariencia traicionera. Pero también sabía que aquella fachada no era empleada con él, aunque lo intentaba nunca era capaz de fingir y siempre terminaba siendo más el real y amargado Edward, que el ganador inalcanzable que solía interpretar; nunca, nunca…estuvo en los planes de Edward dañar a su hermano Jake ¡y mira como terminó todo!

Protegerlo… como cuando niños, como las infinitas veces que Edward sin dudarlo ni un instante se metió en mil y un líos con tal de librar a Jake, las veces que lo defendió de los matones de la escuela. La vez que entre los dos molieron a palos a unos sujetos que intentaron asaltarlos, la oportunidad que juntos en esa etapa de experimentar y conocer cosas nuevas se drogaron con hierba, teniendo como resultado a un tan hiperactivo Jacob que cantaba el himno nacional a todo pulmón en un idioma muy parecido al chino mandarin mientras brincaba en un pie, mientras Edward se retorcía de la risa botado en el suelo de la habitación de su amigo, ambos rieron tanto aquella vez, ni siquiera la gran reprimenda del padre de Jake cuando los sorprendió les cambió el ánimo. Las infinitas noches de borracheras en que Edward se aguantaba las penas de amor de Jake… sólo hasta que lo convenció de que lo mejor era vivir el momento y dejar los sentimientos para las novelas de la tv y las películas yankies. Luego vinieron, sus salidas nocturnas, sus apuestas sobre conquistas pasajeras, las mil y un situaciones que habían compartido en todos estos años de amistad, siempre con la sinceridad del lazo que los unía, siempre comprendiendo y conociendo los temores del otro. Nunca fueron de palabras de afecto, ni de arrumacos de ebrios, pero ambos sabían la incondicionalidad que estaba establecida entre ellos, "Una mano lava a la otra y entre las dos lavan la cara"

Para Jacob, su realidad nunca fue nada fácil, tal vez no sufrió como Edward, eso estaba claro, a lo mejor muchas puertas se le abrieron más fáciles a Jake gracias a su sonrisa y su buena disposición, todo lo contrario a la amargura que el cuerpo de Edward irradiaba desde siempre. Pero aún así, Jacob asumió responsabilidades a temprana edad, luego de la muerte de su madre. Ese fue el motivo por el cual Edward lo dejó entrar en su vida; porque la madurez temprana de Jake le recordaba a Emmett.

Jake estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos sinceros de Edward. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que deseaba matar con todas sus fuerzas al intento de ser humano que tenía frente a él. A esa basura que lo había traicionado, a ese bastardo que había usado y abusado de su mujer y todo por su patético egoísmo y su complejo de niñito abandonado por mami. Jacob siempre supo el calibre de Edward. ¿Pero traicionarlo así? Sin dudas fue un golpe que nunca se esperó. Edward era incluso más cercano que él a hermanas, él siempre se esforzó por comprenderlo, por justificar el carácter tan desagradable de Edward.

Desde niños Edward fue igual, o más bien empeoró con los años. Siempre buscando líos, siempre con esa petulancia y ese sarcasmo insultante. Siempre sintiéndose superior a todos y sobre todo haciendo notar aquella suficiencia para con el resto. Pero Jake lo aceptaba así… porque si bien Edward era un real hijo de puta con todo el mundo, nunca lo fue con él.

Jacob siempre encontró respuestas en Edward. Siempre consideró su opinión en todo, pues sabía que su gran amigo nunca le vendría con palabras dulces ni esquivaría la verdad por más cruda que fuese. Edward siempre decía lo que pensaba y aunque su juicio era duro e insultante, y que esa seca sinceridad le diese el cartel de insoportable que tenía, Edward muchas veces acertaba, como él mismo muchas veces decía "tengo esa virtud, suelo sacar lo peor de las personas" pues bien, gracias a esa virtud Jake aprendió a notar que no todo lo que brilla es oro, por eso recurría a Edward, porque aunque detestase aceptarlo en estos momentos, él siempre fue incapaz de tomar sus decisiones sin antes sondear la opinión de Edward.

Así fue como Jake fue endureciendo su temple, reconsiderando sus primeras impresiones, así Jake aprendió a no confiar de buenas a primeras en las personas…

Su mente le ganó dominio a su corazón gracias a las instrucciones de Edward y sólo fue necesario que su amigo se fuese a Brasil a pasar una temporada como para que él se diese cuenta de la absurda dependencia que sentía, de lo inseguro y poco oportunas que le parecía cualquier opinión propia. Así vagó por meses, yéndose por el camino conocido... hasta que apareció Bella. Aunque su mente le reprochaba, él confió en su primera impresión sobre ella más bien fue su corazón idiota e impulsivo quien se hizo del control, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad se lanzó de cabeza a por ella, se jugó el corazón… y ella lo recibió y lo cuidó… hasta que Edward reapareció.

Jake se preguntaba que era lo que intentaba enseñarle Edward con tanta crueldad ¿Acaso quería recordarle que no podía tomar decisiones, como amar, sin hablar con él antes? ¿O tal vez quería enrostrarle lo idiota que era en confiar en sí mismo? ¿Por eso sedujo a Bella? ¿Para darle una lección a él?

Jake rió y James lo miró sin entender, no podía adivinar que Jacob se reía de sí mismo y de lo estúpidamente ciego que estuvo todos esos años; Claro que Edward le había enseñado a no confiar en la gente y obviamente Jacob creyó haber aprendido esa lección, pero nunca pensó que en el primero en quien no debería confiar era en el mismo Edward.

Jacob se sentía estafado, sí, esa era la palabra… había sido estafado. Le habían vendido una imagen, un mundo desde el punto de vista de Edward y él como idiota lo había comprado sin chistar. Perdió tanto tiempo al lado de ese miserable, tantas cosas dejó pasar por culpa de Edward.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos de su vida venían a su mente, las competencias escolares, los partidos de fútbol siempre en el mismo equipo, la vez que Edward se rompió una pierna al saltar un muro para robar unas frutas del árbol del vecino de casa de su tío Carlisle… Jake aún recordaba la cara con la que Edward apareció asomado por la ventana de su habitación en un segundo piso, como intentó disimular que no le dolía la pierna rota y como a fin de cuentas Jake, luego de darle un coscorrón a Edward le obligó a subirse a su espalda y juntos bajaron por la ventana y lo llevó a caballito hasta el hospital.

Edward no soltó una lágrima en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el doctor de turno le examinó la extremidad. Fue en ese momento que Jake decidió que quería ser como Edward, fuerte, valiente… Insensible. ¡Vaya estupidez! La única decisión que tomó por si solo y termino siendo la peor de su vida.

La puerta del despacho de Carlisle se abrió haciendo que los tres alumnos mirasen atentos. Un Mike Newton pálido y con los ojos rojos, salía cabizbajo siendo encaminado por Carlisle.

—No es tan terrible señor Newton. Aún te queda un nuevo año por delante… el próximo de seguro te irá bien, sólo debes estudiar más—Dijo Carlisle con voz motivante.

Jacob entendió que el gesto patético de derrota de Newton se debía lógicamente a que había reprobado el examen.

James intentó no sonreír, no soportaba a Newton y aunque sabía que estaba mal, sentía un leve alivio dulce como venganza luego del incidente en el casino que debió presenciar, cuando Newton importunó a Bella.

Edward simplemente se rió socarrón, no sólo por burlarse de Mike, sino porque se preguntó si su tío le diría las mismas palabras cuando le comunicara lo horrenda de su calificación, de seguro no; por más que Carlisle se empeñase en seguir en su papel de respetuoso decano, de seguro Edward no se libraría del tirón de orejas por reprobar.

Newton no miró al doctor Cullen debido a la vergüenza. Le había suplicado, rogado y casi insinuado un soborno, todo para subir las tres décimas que le faltaban a su calificación para aprobar, pero nada. El intachable Decano ni se inmutó y ahora a él le tocaría explicarles a sus padres que por inepto y descuidado se había atrasado otro año más.

Carlisle miró la hoja que estaba dentro de la carpeta que sostenía y luego alzo la vista, los tres chicos le devolvieron la mirada.

—James Stevens—Llamó, mientras el nombrado se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacía la oficina principal.

—¿Traes los papeles que faltaban? —preguntó Carlisle mirando a Jake, mientras James pasaba por su lado.

—Sí—respondió con una gran sonrisa—Y estos ya son los últimos… al fin—entonces se lo pensó unos segundos y como si no quisiera la cosa agregó. Nunca pensé que la beca y esas cosas de vivir y estudiar en el extranjero fuera tan engorroso.

Carlisle asintió antes de entrar a su despacho y cerrar la puerta.

Jacob obviamente agregó lo último con clara intención de que llegase a oídos de Edward, no tenía idea de si él ya sabía como estaban las cosas, pero no perdía nada con sacar un poco de petulancia y enrostrarle sus logros. Porque no sólo se ganó la beca, sino que también se quedaba con la chica. Y Edward no tenía nada que hacer sobre eso.

Edward se asombró, pero alcanzó a recomponer el rostro de sorpresa antes de que Jake le diera una mirada arrogante. Así que al final si había logrado obtener la beca…-pensó.

—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? ¿O pensaste que el idiota de Jacob tampoco sería capaz de obtener una simple beca? — La voz de Jake sonó tan ácida que ni siquiera para la secretaria a una buena distancia de ellos pasó desapercibida

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada en voz alta, conocía tan bien a Jake que nunca dudó que el comentario fuera con esa intención. Fanfarronearle un logro.

—Llevas años luchando por ella… hubiese sido demasiado patético que no la obtuvieras ¿No crees? —ironizó.

Por más que Jake intentase no era capaz de competirle en ironía y palabras hirientes a los años de experiencia en ese campo que Edward cargaba a sus espaldas. Así que decidió usar la artillería pesada e irse por la crueldad de su victoria.

—Me voy mañana a Londres—dijo con una enorme sonrisa tirante en sus labios, a lo que Edward respondió encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba—...con mi mujer, con Bella. —Sentenció.

Y ahora si mostró toda su dentadura al notar como los ojos de Edward se abrían de tal modo que pensó que se le saldrían de sus orbitas.

—Que bien por la parejita feliz—contraatacó Edward—Pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que a tu noviecita le guste tanto el acento inglés o los ingleses, que bueno…ya sabes…es una chica un tanto…¿Débil? —detestaba insultar a Bella, pero necesitaba protegerse.

Jacob lo miró con odio y nuevamente quiso matarlo con una sola mirada.

Pero sabía que saltarle al cuello en este lugar no era algo muy inteligente, aparte el tenía otras armas más letales que sus puños.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya tengo la solución para eso—Guiñó un ojo. —Hay errores que sólo se comenten una vez en la vida…

—Entonces que seas feliz con tu noviecita…

—¿Novia? —Interrumpió Jake—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó burlonamente. Antes de soltar unas carcajadas—Yo no me voy a Londres con mi novia… Me voy con mi mujer, con mi esposa. —Aclaró, dejando a Edward congelado de pies a cabeza.

La estruendosa carcajada a hora provenía del profundo pecho de Jacob. El corazón de Jake estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo algo más oscuro y su temple por fin se estaba endureciendo. Porque aunque supiese que no era bueno, estaba disfrutando con el dolor de otro.

Se sentía bien, se sentía un ganador. Porque sí, Jacob había ganado, se había quedado no sólo con sus logros académicos y profesionales, sino que también con la chica… y con el hijo. Sentía como si hubiese hecho una limpieza profunda y echado a Edward de su historia.

—¿Se van a casar? —preguntó Edward con voz estrangulada, intentando creerse lo que acabado de escuchar.

Jake se limitó a carcajearse en su cara, se rió con fuerza, con todas sus ganas, tanto que le dolieron los abdominales, tanto que su risa se escuchó hasta dentro de la oficina de Carlisle.

—Lo siento hermano. ¡Perdiste! Al final en vez de lograr que Bella y yo nos separáramos, terminaste uniéndonos más, tanto que decidimos que no era necesario seguir esperando nada. Entenderás que gracias ti nos dimos cuenta de lo fuerte de nuestro amor y de lo imprescindible que es estar juntos...para siempre ¿Tal vez debería agradecértelo no? —Dijo sarcástico—Al fin de cuenta nos hiciste el mayor favor del mundo. —sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Cu... cuándo? —preguntó Edward apenas.

Jake lo pensó… no sabía si darle esa información. Con lo hijo de perra que era Edward, capaz y se aparecía a arruinarlo todo.

—¿Aún no te ha llegado el parte? —Fingió una mueca de pesar—¡Vaya! Se ha de haber perdido en el correo. Estos servicios de hoy en día no son para nada confiables.

Edward lo miró sin procesar la burla en las palabras de Jake, estaba demasiado en _shock_ con la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. Mientras que Jake estaba demasiado divertido como para quedarse callado. Él no era vengativo, pero no soportaba la idea de no refregarle en la cara a Edward su derrota.

La mente de Edward se quedó en silencio de un segundo a otro. Si por un momento la noticia de que su amigo obtuviese la beca le alegró, ahora que eso incluía a Bella en sus planes lo dejó atónito. Se iban a ir, ella se iba a ir. Y no sólo de la cuidad o del país, sino que a otro continente. Y para rematar se iba como Isabella Black.

Matrimonio. Edward nunca antes notó lo definitivo que sonaba aquella palabra.

En ese momento Edward entendió porqué siempre los sentimientos los relacionan con el órgano palpitante, porqué siempre dicen que el corazón es quien guarda esas sensaciones, porque justo en esos instantes sintió que aquel músculo se le apretó dolorosamente, sintió que el pecho se le rompía y dolía al caer en cuenta de que de la forma más extraña su idea de que ella se alejara de él se estaba haciendo realidad.

Tantas veces se lo había repetido "Aléjate de mí, Bella" y ahora… tuvo que pasar todo lo que pasó para que por fin ella lo hiciese, se alejase de él de forma terrenal.

A Jacob no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor que asomó unos instantes en el rostro de Edward. Pero no tuvo tiempo para nada más cuando la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir.

James se despidió de Jacob y Edward con un asentimiento, pero sólo Jake respondió, Edward… Edward estaba en cualquier parte menos en ese pasillo.

Carlisle le hizo una seña a Jacob para que entrase a su despacho.

El rostro de Jake pasó de burla a furia mientras con dos zancadas se acercó a Edward, lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle y que este escuchase y entendiese la amenaza

—Si me entero de que la andas rondado… no, si tan sólo escucho el rumor de que te vieron cerca de ella… te juro Edward. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que esta vez si que te mato y créeme que no será de una manera agradable. —se enderezó un poco para clavar su mirada furibunda en los ojos verdes de su antes amigo—Perdiste Edward… y no tan sólo perdiste una amistad eterna, sino que también la perdiste a ella y a tu…—alcanzó a callar antes de decir "hijo"—…vida. ¡Acéptalo y hazte a un lado! ¡Esta es la última vez que te lo "advierto" —terminó con una sonrisa y se alejó.

—Que tengas una linda vida—gritó Jake ligero sobre su hombro mientras avanzaba hacía Carlisle.

Edward por primera vez en su vida no supo que contestar. No porque la amenaza de Jake realmente lo intimidara. Lo que menos le afligía era tener una amenaza más de muerte de las que ya tenía por estar siempre en pleitos de bares y esas cosas.

Lo que lo dejó mudo fue que se sintió tan… vació. Como si flotase en la nada, como si el mundo hubiese perdido orientación. Como si todo estuviese mal.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle se cerró, Edward dejó escapar el aire que había aguantado desde hace minutos. La respiración se le agitó y la garganta le dolió y por primera vez en décadas los ojos le picaron y sintió que todo daba vueltas.

—La perdí—susurró casi sin voz y para sí mismo—Realmente la perdí.

Jacob entró al despacho de Carlisle, quien amablemente le hizo conversación mientras chequeaban los últimos papeles sobre el traslado, le habló de cosas académicas y personales. Jake apenas pudo seguirle el hilo, estaba demasiado asombrado con lo que acababa de pasar. Ese gesto, esa mueca… Edward le había mentido… ¡Edward si sentía algo por Bella!

Todo le resultó tan lógico y evidente a Jacob que no entendía como no lo había notado antes. Porque era obvio que la escoria de Edward si sentía algo por ella. Su semblante sólo cambió cuando Jake la nombró en los planes. Sobre todo cuando el concepto matrimonio apareció en el diálogo.

¿Pero por qué dijo todo lo que dijo cuando él los descubrió? ¿Cuál era la razón por qué en vez de defenderla o por último actuar soberbio. La insultó, la humilló y la despreció?

Jake sabía que Edward era lo suficientemente egoísta como para tomar a Bella sin importarle nada, ni siquiera tendría que amarla realmente, bastaba con que Edward se hubiese encaprichado lo suficiente con ella como para no titubear en separarla de Jake y usarla hasta que se cansase o aburriese. ¿Por qué cuando él le preguntó que sentía por ella, él respondió que nada más que odio? ¿Qué caso tenía mentir? Nada tenía sentido. Ninguna idea resultaba una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Edward.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? —preguntó Carlisle alegre, distrayendo a Jake.

—Bien—dijo sonriendo—Será algo muy sencillo. Ni Bella, ni yo somos de cosas muy concurridas…

—Me lo imaginaba. Supongo que el apuro es por el viaje ¿No?

—Si. Dos años fuera es demasiado tiempo para los dos. A parte, de todos modos estaba en nuestros planes casarnos. Ahora sólo lo adelantamos por temas prácticos. Usted sabe que a los becados con "familia", en mi caso esposa, se les dan más facilidades en temas de horarios y domicilio. Así como también el tema de residencia para mi mujer será más simple que estar yendo y viniendo. Por otro lado está que la familia de Bella es muy religiosa, y ni ella ni yo pretendemos faltarle a sus padres ni a su fe, dudo que mis suegros permitieran que su hija viajase al extranjero a "convivir" con su novio. Por lo mismo decidimos que casarnos era lo más obvio, nos amamos…—concluyó recitando el discurso al pie de la letra, Jake estaba seguro de haber repetido las mismas palabras al menos veinte veces en menos de tres días.

—Obvio—respondió Carlisle—Además con la transferencia de Bella a la universidad de Londres se le abrirán muchas puertas. Me alegro que todo resultase bien para ustedes chicos. —sonrió a la vez que se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Jake—mañana estaremos allí para darle las felicitaciones.

Jacob tomó aire… Mañana. En tan sólo unas cuantas horas Bella sería legalmente su mujer, suya. Ya nadie podría intentar arrebatársela. Ya no habría pero que valiera. Nunca más pasaría por la angustia de sentir que la perdía… ni a ella, ni a su hijo.

En menos de 24 horas Bella sería su esposa ante el mundo entero y luego partiría con ella lejos, lo suficientemente lejos de los malos momentos y de Edward. Empezarían desde cero, los tres.

Cuando Carlisle lo acompañó hasta la salida, ambos se percataron de que Edward ya no estaba allí. ¡Cobarde! Pensó Jake. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a encararlo, de sonsacarle a como fuese lugar respuestas para las dudas que el gesto de verdadera agonía había reflejado su rostro. Pero el muy poco hombre había huido como la rata que siempre había sido.

Jacob avanzó hacía la salida, mientras de fondo escuchaba como Carlisle con voz preocupada le consultaba a la secretaria sobre Edward Cullen.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nunca planeó vengarse de Edward, pero si de verdad, si en el fondo de su repugnante corazón sentía algo real por Bella, este sería su castigo. Su ignorancia sería su sentencia. Nunca estaría con Bella, pero por sobre todo nunca estaría con su hijo, jamás sabría de su existencia. Nunca conocería a su descendencia, nunca sabría que un ser con su sangre existe en el mundo. Nunca escucharía la palabra "papá" salir de sus labios.

Jacob no le estaba robando nada. Simplemente estaba asumiendo el papel que Edward menospreció.

Y sí, Jake disfrutaría. Porque aunque Edward sufriera las penas del infierno. Nunca sería suficiente para pagar su traición.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus rr... es maravilloso leer cada uno :)<p>

Besitos grandes... adelantos en mi blog como siempre... son las mejores


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Muchas cosas que decir esta vez... Lo primero es darle tooodddooo mi apoyo a NaobiChan. Te mereces tu descanso y tienes mi apoyo y cariño en loq ue decidas hacer... porque sí chicas, los asquerosos plagios acaban de quitarnos otra grandiosa autora de FF. net

Gracias por sus comentarios y les advierto que este cap es aprueba de corazones débiles.

Gracias Eri por tu enorme ayud_a_

_._

_._

_._

**No te cases con Jacob**

* * *

><p>*04 de Marzo de 2007: Pedrito y el lobo*<p>

El salón principal de mansión Black se veía más espacioso debido a las escasas veinte personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Familiares y amigos cercanos, y sólo uno que otro invitado formal por parte de la Familia Black o Swan se paseaban por el lugar siendo atendidos por los meseros contratados para el banquete de celebración y despedida.

Bella observaba su entorno sumida en la incredulidad, era como si ella fuese un espectador más en el circo, en vez de ser la protagonista de su propia vida.

Jacob se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndola de forma cariñosa por la cintura mientras conversaba con Jasper y Alice del viaje en que se embarcarían esta noche.

Alice notaba demasiado tensa y ansiosa a Bella como para justificarlo con la emoción de la boda. Los últimos acontecimientos habían sido demasiados sorpresivos, además de inexplicables y sospechosos, tanto que Alice estaba segura de que había algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

Primero fue la ruptura de Jacob y Bella, sumada a la extraña forma en que ambos se trataban. Como él la miraba con dolor y casi odio, mientras ella a su lado se encogía como un gusano miserable. Alice estaba segura de que la discusión tenía como motivo algo mucho más escabroso que un simple desacuerdo en ideas. Y de pronto… Bella desapareció, no hubo forma de contactarla al menos por dos días, su amiga dejó de lado la universidad y sobre todo un importante examen sin dar ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena.

¡Esa no era Bella! ¡Su amiga jamás faltaría a sus responsabilidades estudiantiles!

Para cuando al fin Alice colapsó y decidió que si era necesario le sacaría a tortura la verdad a su amiga; como si nada, Bella aparece al otro día de la mano de Jake, anunciando no sólo que se habían reconciliado, sino que se irían juntos a Londres, pero que antes de eso se casarían.

Lo del matrimonio era lógico; Renée jamás, nunca, permitiría que su hija conviviese con un hombre sin la sagrada unión. Y conociendo a la madre de Bella, esta no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta de asegurar el futuro de su hija. Pero lo del viaje a Londres tenía un sabor raro… como a escape.

No es que a Alice no le alegrase la noticia, es sólo que las cosas no le cuadraban, los ojos de su amiga estaban extraños, ajenos; ocultaban algo, de eso no tenía duda. Pero más allá de la curiosidad, lo que tenía inquieta y molesta a Alice era la impotencia de sentirse ciega. Le dolía entender que su amiga le ocultaba algo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Bella no confiaba en ella?

Entonces cayó en cuenta del abandono al que había sometido a Bella en estos últimos meses. Si bien había sido de manera inconciente, desde que Alice comenzó su relación formal con Jasper, esta había dejado a la deriva su amistad con Bella.

Alice siempre vio a su amiga hacía arriba, alguien a quien admirar, no sólo por su carácter, sino también por esa fuerza interior. Bella siempre tenía un abrazo o una palabra de aliento para Alice. Siempre aguantó sus locuras con una honesta sonrisa.

¡Si hasta le tenía la paciencia suficiente como para acompañarla de compras!

Alice tomó el peso de su error. Había creado en su mente a una Bella indestructible. Sin embargo su amiga era más humana de lo que Alice se quiso dar cuenta, ella también necesitaba que la escuchasen, que la abrasasen y que le dijeran que todo estaría bien, incluso aunque nada se pudiese arreglar.

Alice le había fallado y como consecuencia de ello, ahora Bella estaba más lejos de ella que nunca.

Alice intentó redimirse. La tarde anterior, mientras acompañó a Bella a la prueba del vestido para la ceremonia civil-luego de ofrecerse por si sola a ir

—_Bella, quería disculparme contigo—__murmuró mientras la modista le daba los últimos retoques al sencillo vestido blanco a media pierna que Bella modelaba ausente._

_—__¿Por qué?__ —__preguntó sin entender el motivo en concreto._

—_Por todo. He sido una muy mala amiga. Me convertí en una más de esas mujeres idiotas que se olvidan de todo sólo porque tienen novio. —Comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad casi sin respirar— Ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que me necesitabas fui lo suficientemente lista como para entender la confesión es aquellas palabras, como cuando llamas…_

—_Alice, Alice, Alice—la interrumpió—No es necesario._

—_Claro que lo es—Repuso Alice, mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza._

—_Espero no sonar muy dura… Entiendo que te sientas mal y créeme que de corazón acepto tus disculpas pero, lo que pasa… es que ya no me sirven, Alice—Dijo con ojos tristes—. Ya está hecho y para bien o mal no se puede cambiar. Yo no necesito palabras de disculpas—Dijo un Bella dolida—Yo lo que necesitaba era que estuvieses allí conmigo… sin siquiera haber tenido que pedírtelo. Pero lamentablemente mi amiga nunca se dio cuenta de lo que la necesité en su momento… No me sirve que te arrepientas de lo que pasó, lo que yo necesité es que no pasase…_

_A Alice se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la pena se le evidenció en la vidriosidad de sus ojos. Bella no quería hacer sufrir a su amiga así que se apresuro a endulzar las palabras._

—_Pero Bueno, ya pasó. Ahora todo está como debe de estar—Dijo intentando poner su mejor sonrisa—Además no fue nada tan gravísimo. Sólo una pelea idiota de novios que no supe manejar… creo que nunca antes había notado lo importante que era Jake en mi vida y por eso la discusión me afectó más de lo normal; me dio pánico creer que lo había perdido… creo que exageré un poco—finiquitó encogiéndose de hombros para luego desviar el tema. _

Pero aún así a Alice las palabras le calaron hondo. Entendió que la decepción no se borra con simples palabras y por lo mismo se prometió remediar su error y reconquistar la confianza de su amiga.

Aunque ahora con el viaje de su amiga sus planes se iban a complicar, de todos modos Alice no pensaba rendirse.

Caso aparte era Rosalie, quien observaba como Alice, Jasper, Jake y su mejor amiga, conversaban a una escasa distancia de donde se encontraba ella hablando con Rachel, la hermana mayor de Jacob.

Si bien Rose tenía grandes virtudes, su mayor defecto compensaba cualquier lindura en ella. Era una mujer demasiado orgullosa. Y ese carácter le impedía bajar la cabeza y ofrecerle a Bella las disculpas que sabía, se merecía. Rose había tenido que tomar las riendas de su vida desde muy joven, por eso la descolocó tanto que Bella viniese a regañarla y a decirle una estupidez como que prefería salir con Edward que acudir a su llamada. Le costó semanas enfriar la ira ante tal enjuiciamiento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba tan equivocada. Pero para ese entonces notó que su amiga había puesto un muro invisible entre ellas. Algo había cambiado, parecía como si ahora ellas estuviesen en distintas frecuencias.

Cuando Rosalie habló con Bella, esta le siguió el juego "como si nada hubiese pasado". Rosalie quedó momentáneamente en _shock_. Ella se esperaba otra regañada o al menos un ceño fruncido de parte de Bella, pero en cambio, esa naturalidad le sonó a desinterés.

Rosalie sólo entendió el grado del error cometido cuando Alice usó la palabra "Decepción" para definirlo.

Pero ella no tenía la excusa del embobamiento con el novio como Alice. Lo suyo fue simplemente arrogancia y egoísmo. Sin dudas el premio para la peor amiga del siglo se lo ganaría ella.

Rose suspiró notoriamente observando a Bella a la distancia. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que algo pasaba, pero ella ya no tenía moral ni cara alguna para decirle que confiase en ella… Vergüenza, tanta vergüenza que no sabía como enfrentarla.

.

.

De forma suave me deshice del cálido abrazo de Jacob e intentando pasar desapercibida comencé a avanzar

—¿Dónde vas? —La voz de Jake me sobresaltó porque sonó más posesiva de lo que sabía él mismo quiso realmente.

—Al baño… necesito refrescarme—contesté tranquila, haciendo una mueca con la que Jacob pudo leer entre líneas que tanta gente me estaba empezando a ahogar.

—No demores—pidió con una dulce sonrisa. Sólo pude asentir y retomar el andar.

Decidí ir al baño de la vieja habitación de Jacob, no porque le tuviese algún sentimiento en especial, sino porque era el que quedaba más lejos del salón, por lo que me demoraría más y me alejaría lo suficiente como para escapar unos minutos de la función de hoy.

Pero para llegar tenía que subir la gran y amplia escalinata que conectaba el primer piso con el segundo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, subí peldaño a peldaño con excesiva calma y concentración, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y estaba casi segura de que si no lograba calmarme y tranquilizar mi ánimo tendría un nuevo ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Y lo último que necesitaba era agregarle una escena como esa a este día.

Jake me había dicho incontables veces que tenía que intentar controlar las crisis como pudiese, sobre todo ahora con lo del embrazo… Mis nervios y mi estado de ánimo podrían afectar al bebé…

"Mi hijo" pensé extrañada de lo ajena que sonaba aquella palabra. ¿Cómo puedo tener a mi hijo en mis entrañas si realmente no siento nada?

Me parecía como si nada fuese más que un extraño mal entendido, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien diciéndome que era un sueño o que el resultado de aquellos exámenes estaba errado.

Es que las cosas habían sucedido de tal forma que aún no caía en real cuenta de lo que significaba tener un hijo.

Un hijo… volví a repetir para mi misma, ¿Cómo cambiaria mi vida? la maternidad transformaría todo, no sólo el cuerpo, sino también su manera de ver la vida.

No logré contener un suspiro cansado que escapó del fondo de mi alma. Tenía miedo, más bien pánico… no sabía como enfrentar lo que se vendría. Tenía miedo de ser una mala madre o de… ¡Dios!

¿Y si no lograba ver a mi hijo como tal y en él sólo encontraba rasgos de Edward? ¿Podría soportar vivir con ese martirio a diario? ¿Con el recordatorio del error más grande de mi vida correteando por la casa?

¿Y si se parecía a él?

Mi mente comenzó a divagar sin rumbo… un niño como Edward, una mini versión de él. Una mezcla de sus rasgos y los míos…

Sus ojos… sin duda me encantaría que mi niño tuviese esos inmensos y brillantes ojos verdes… ¿O su nariz perfecta? Si también esa linda nariz… O su pelo cobrizo, aunque con mi textura, porque Edward siempre parece demasiado despeinado… o la sonrisa. Mi imaginación armó un pequeño rostro perfecto con la misma sonrisa esquinada y sincera que tan pocas veces vi en Edward.

Volví a suspirar ¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo? ¿De verdad quería que mi niño se pareciese tanto a su padre biológico? ¿De verdad podría convivir con eso? Al parecer sí, pero…

No podía pedir eso, no debía desear aquello, no era lo correcto. Mi estúpido corazón seguía sin entender lo obvio.

No podía esperar que Jake aceptase esa tortura. Él había asumido de todo corazón adorar a mi hijo como suyo, pero no podía imaginar que pasaría si mi bebé se parecía demasiado a Edward ¿Jake sería capaz de quererlo del mismo modo?

Debía dejar de pensar en estas cosas, para nada lograban tranquilizarme…

Seguí avanzando por un estrecho pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Jake. Si bien mi conciencia podía ignorar todas las dudas sobre la apariencia de mi hijo, había un sólo cuestionamiento que mi mente no dejaba de repetir: ¿Sería buena madre?

Sabía que no tenía un buen referente en ese ámbito… pero también tenía claro que mis padres me habían enseñado justo lo que no debía de hacerse. ¿Sería esto suficiente?

¿Y si yo no lograba ser mejor que Renée? ¿y si acaso al final era cómo…?

No alcancé a terminar de cranear la idea cuando sentí que tiraban de mi cuerpo por el brazo con fuerza y a la vez con cuidado. Quise gritar del susto, pero algo me cubrió la boca para impedirlo. Los movimientos fueron rápidos y al pillarme descuidada me desorientaron. Para cuando mí cerebro reaccionó, ya me encontraba dentro de una habitación que apenas y era iluminada por una débil luz en una de las esquinas de esta.

Mi respiración se perdió en algún sitio porque no la encontré, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón roto se detuvieron cuando frente a mi, demasiado y peligrosamente cerca, me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban fijo y de manera penetrante.

Me percaté de que me encontraba entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Edward quien con una mano cubría mi boca y con la otra hábilmente había capturado mis muñecas, inmovilizándome además con el suave peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

No supe que hacer, que pensar. Sentí miedo y a la vez asombro.

Obviamente su cercanía no era algo bueno, me atontaba, me hipnotizaba, me volvía débil, pese al dolor y estábamos tan cerca, tanto que su nariz era capaz de rozar la mía como un pluma. Y su mirada, sus ojos eran tan intensos que no lograba cortar su mirada.

La respiración volvió paulatinamente, pero con mucha dificultada a mis pulmones y fue ahí cuando salí de la burbuja momentánea y caí en la realidad.

De inmediato mi cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse en temblores a causa del miedo y la rabia. No entendía porque había venido, pero estaba segura que para nada bueno.

—No te voy a hacer daño, Bella—Dijo intentando infundirle confianza a sus palabras—Sólo quiero hablar contigo…—comentó con voz rasposa a causa de su garganta seca.

¿De verdad creía que yo era tan estúpida como para creerle?

¿Qué no iba ha hacerme daño? ¿Acaso existía forma alguna en la que Edward pudiese dañarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

¿O qué, esperaba que le diera las gracias al cielo de que el gran Edward Cullen me perdonase la vida y no intentara destrozarme esta vez?

Quise hablar, quise gritarle, gruñirle, insultarle, golpearle y hasta escupirle, pero las palabras y mis ganas se quedaron en un murmullo inentendible a causa de la mano de Edward que aún cubría mi boca.

—Te voy a destapar la boca… sólo si prometes no hacer nada estúpido—se atrevió a murmurar con calma.

Edward pestañeaba demasiado seguido, parecía nervioso o eso intentaba hacerme creer.

¿Quién mierda se creía él para venir a exigirme nada? Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y le di una mirada de indignación, sólo logrando que en sus labios juntos se asomase una sonrisa fugaz.

—Ahora voy a levantar mi mano lentamente—Explicó como si yo fuese retrasada—pero prométeme no gritar.

No dije nada y él entiendo mi silencio como un si, gran error, porque en cuanto tuve espacio suficiente lo primero que hice fue dar un grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

—¡Mierda, Bella! ¡No grites! Ya te dije que no te iba a hacer nada… sólo necesito que me escuches…

—Nada de lo que digas me interesa, no quiero escucharte—musité cuando al mover mi cabeza a un costado logré liberar mi boca—Suéltame y déjame ir, si no quieres que grite tan fuerte que Jake escuche—amenacé mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

—¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó y casi estuve a punto de creerle la cara de pena y la tristeza en la voz.

¡Mentiroso! Me recordé.

—No sé que pretendes, Edward. Pero sea lo que sea no te va a resultar… ya no tiene caso, el juego se acabó. —escupí.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches… Yo nunca te he pedido nada antes, ahora solo quiero…

—¡A la mierda lo que quieras!—lo interrumpí— ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes derecho a pedirme algo?... Te lo vuelvo a repetir Edward, déjame ir—gruñí al borde de mi paciencia.

—¡NO! —Gritó molesto—¡Escúchame Bella ¡Sólo necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir!

Su rostro volvía a reflejar esos matices de locura tan familiares en él. Entonces comprendí que pasase lo que pasase Edward no se iría hasta decir lo que vino a decir. Su mente retorcida no era capaz de entender un "no" por respuesta. Además no quería que Jacob lo encontrase aquí, ya había sido demasiado para todos y sobre todo para él. Jake no se merecía seguir pasando malos ratos a causa de mi error.

—Tienes dos minutos—Dije.

Edward me observó atento, hasta que vio en mis ojos que no mentía, que lo escucharía. Entonces sentí como liberaba mis manos y su cuerpo se alejaba del mió. Cosa que agradecí porque su presencia tan cercana, junto con ese maldito olor suyo que me volvía loca, no eran muy buenos para mi salud mental a la hora de recordarme con la clase de sujeto que estaba tratando.

—No te cases—dijo con voz firme, con postura rígida y ojos fijos, pero noté como sus brazos temblaban y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza—No te cases con Jacob—Sus palabras sonaban más a orden que a petición.

Se hizo un silencio en el que yo sabía que se suponía que era mi turno de responder, pero no pude. No lograba entender que pretendía Edward.

—¿Por qué? —Exigí con altanería. Necesitaba que me expusiera sus ideas del porqué no debía casarme con Jake, necesitaba tener noción de por donde iba su juego esta vez, para así saber como defenderme.

—Porque no lo amas—Contestó seguro y veloz, con tal determinación que dolió.

Sentí un rápido pinchazo en mi corazón que me impidió nuevamente poder hablar de inmediato, ni siquiera fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada y giré mi rostro buscando un punto muerto.

—Eso es mentira… Yo si lo amo—respondí cuando pude. Pero sentí que en vez de afírmalo, más bien estaba tratando de recordármelo a mi misma.

—Sabes que no es cierto… lo quieres, pero no lo amas— refutó.

Detestaba la seguridad con la que hablaba. Él no sabía, él no tenía ni puta idea de cuanto quería a Jake y de lo mucho que le debía.

—No tengo porqué justificar nada delante de ti—grité encarándolo—¡Tú no eres nadie, ni para Jake ni para mí! —me defendí.

Nos quedamos mirando fijo de manera desafiante, sabía que él estaba molesto, Edward detestaba sentir que las cosas no estaban bajo su control, le encantaba manejar a todos a su antojo, que sólo con una palabra las personas cedieran…

Pero yo estaba cansada de sus manipulaciones.

—Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir y como mi respuesta es un rotundo ¡No! … ya es hora de que te vayas, Edward… no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

De lejos parecería una pose de altanería o suficiencia, pero en realidad yo sólo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas contenerme y no romperme en mil pedazos frente a él.

—Eso no era todo lo que venía a decir… no me dejaste terminar…—refutó ofuscado.

—Entonces habla rápido, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo y no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar más—Cargué mi peso sobre un pie y alcé las cejas.

Al final de cuentas, luego de todos estos meses había aprendiendo a actuar casi tan bien como Edward.

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo, Bella—nuevamente su voz sonó a orden, sus ojos me miraban de manera demasiado intensa—No te cases con Jake…—Suspiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos al suelo antes de murmurar algo que me sonó a—"yoyoyoyo ero y yu ye yeyeres a mí"

—¿Qué? —chillé confundida.

—Lo que oíste… no me hagas repetirlo, Bella, por favor—habló avergonzado y ofuscado a la vez.

—¡Oh! disculpa… Es que hablaste tan rápido que no alcancé a leer los subtítulos en hebreo—ironicé—Si vas a hablar, hazlo fuerte y claro.

Me miró con furia y frustración. Si había algo que Edward detestara era que le dieran órdenes.

—Que…—dijo tomando aire—quiero que dejes a Jake y te vengas conmigo—Trago tan fuerte que vi como su manzana de Adán hacía el recorrido en su garganta—Yo te quiero…—susurro muy bajito— Y sé que tú me quieres a mí… y quiero que estemos juntos…—dijo veloz y un poco más fuerte.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los míos y sólo fui capaz de hacer una cosa en respuesta… reír.

Las carcajadas salían de mi boca junto con bocanadas de aire. No era mi intención, pero la incredulidad se filtraba en cada risotada. ¿Él quererme? ¡Por Dios!

Sé que parecía una enferma mental, pero no podía evitar ni frenar la estruendosa risa que salía desde lo hondo de mí ser. Cuando los abdominales comenzaron a dolerme y por mis ojos salían lagrimones intenté concentrar mi respiración en terminar con el sorpresivo ataque de risa.

—Esta estuvo buena… de verdad, te felicito, Edward—dije mientras con una mano abanicaba mi rostro—De verdad te estás perdiendo en la medicina, lo tuyo sin dudas es la actuación… ya te imagino recibiendo un _Oscar_— dije mordaz mientras limpiaba los rastros saldos de mis ojos.

—¿Por qué no me crees? —preguntó despacio y con rostro triste…obviamente siguiendo con su actuación. Tuve que controlarme para no rodar los ojos y volver a reír ante su idiota pregunta.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué si le creía? ¿De verdad pensaba que yo era tan imbecil?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Cuándo has dicho la verdad antes, Edward? ¿Enserio pretendes que me trague este cuento? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan ingenua?

—No miento, Bella…—Insistió enfadado.

—¿Y qué quieres, Edward? Dímelo… ¿de qué forma quieres que abandone a Jake para irme contigo? ¿Qué te parece mejor?,¿Qué me fugue contigo por el balcón o que baje y lo deje plantado en medio de la ceremonia? ¡O no, más dramático aún! ¿Qué justo cuando el representante legal salga con la frasecita de "Si hay alguien que tenga un motivo para impedir esta unión, hable ahora o callé para siempre" te aparezcas diciendo "Yo me opongo"—lo imité pobremente—Y luego yo corra a tus brazos y deje a Jake en ridículo y con el alma destrozada frente a todos los invitados?—Mis palabras salieron como ácido.

Edward negó repetidas veces con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

—No, yo no quiero que él sufra más… si quieres yo mismo hablo con él, ahora mismo y le explico todo…él deberá entender que nos queremos….—ofreció fingiendo sumisión.

—¡Ya basta!— lo frené— ya ha sido mucho por hoy, Edward. Ha sido un gran intento, Has llegado muy lejos… pero no va a funcionar. Entiéndelo de una vez, el jueguito se acabó. ¡Compréndelo!

¿Como podía ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en hacernos daño?

—¿De verdad te lo estás pasando tan bien? —pregunté con cansancio

—¿Cómo? —preguntó fingiendo no entender.

—¿Tanto disfrutas burlarte de mí que eres incapaz de desistir de tu jueguito cruel? Tan divertida te parezco que eres capaz de llegar a estos extremos? ¡Te apareces el día de la boda de tu mejor amigo a intentar robar a la novia! —Grité— ¿No crees que ya te has reído lo suficiente a costa mía? ¿No piensas que Jake ya ha sido traicionado lo suficiente? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que todos hemos perdido en esta estúpida aventura?.

Edward no hablaba. Sólo se limitaba a mirarme con la intensidad que llevaba haciéndolo todo este rato, como si pretendiese que yo entendiese algo, como si anhelase que sus ojos fueran más convincentes que sus palabras.

—¡Respóndeme Edward! ¡Así de graciosa soy! ¡¿Qué más quieres? —grité casi al borde de la histeria.

—Bella te estoy diciendo la verdad… tienes que creerme yo t..

—¡No lo digas! —Chillé indignada— ¡Deja de actuar de una maldita vez, enfermo! —Dije con asco—¡Tú no quieres a nadie ni a nada… eres incapaz de sentir algo puro o sensato por alguien que no sea tu reflejo en un espejo! ¿Y sabes como lo sé? —Ni siquiera espere su respuesta—Porque simplemente uno no daña lo que ama… porque si lo haces… Porque el causarle ese dolor al ser amado sería como matarte a ti mismo, Edward. Cuando uno quiere de verdad…es imposible herir al otro porque es peor que herirse a uno mismo… Y tú me has destrozado de todas las maneras posibles… y lo sigues intentando… Por eso lo sé, Edward…

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar, no volví a hablar hasta estar segura de poder controlarme, tenía unas ganas enormes de romper a llorar, lágrimas que en mis ojos luchaban por asomarse. Aunque no lo reconociese jamás yo aún lo amaba…

¿Cómo un corazón hecho trizas puede seguir sintiendo?

Edward era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida, pero yo seguía amándolo. Pero una cosa es amar y otra arriesgar. Yo ya no tenía vendas y era capaz de verlo tal cual era… un monstruo sin corazón ni piedad… pero pese a todo, pese al miedo que Edward me daba, pese a la agonía y al sufrimiento… no le deseaba mal. Al contrario, aún tenía la esperanza de que algo lo hiciese aterrizar y valorar lo poco que le quedaba.

—¿Conoces el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo? —Él me miró confuso, al parecer lo había sacado de sus pensamientos—El mintió tanto, tanto, tanto… que para cuando vino a decir la verdad ya nadie le creyó, absolutamente nadie confiaba en él… Deja de mentir, Edward. Deja de jugar con las personas, deja de manipular a todos, no vaya a ser que cuando realmente te sinceres ya sea demasiado tarde y nadie te crea…—Me sorprendió lo relajada que salió mi voz, si por dentro yo no era más que un manojo de nervios y dolor.

Mi consejo fue un susurro casi tan maternal que me asombré.

Se me hizo un nudo gigante en la garganta al ver su rostro. De verdad parecía herido, realmente aparentaba dolor, angustia y… sinceridad. A lo mejor mis últimas palabras habían logrado tocar una fibra en su duro corazón… ojala y fuese así, pero lejos de mí.

Edward ya no hablaba y, aunque sus ojos seguían enfocados en mí, logré ver que su mente vagaba en otro mundo.

—No le diré a Jake que estuviste aquí, no quiero más problemas, no quiero que él siga pasando malos ratos por mi culpa—murmuré mientras intentaba ponerle fin a esta conversación—Busca tu camino, Edward y déjanos en paz—pedí.

Me giré e intenté llegar a la puerta, pero como de costumbre los brazos de Edward me frenaron mientras me giró quedando frente a mí.

Sus ojos brillaban tanto. Se veía distinto pero igual, una mezcla complicada de emociones se debatían en él… la derrota nunca es fácil de aceptar. Aunque quisiera, aunque mi corazón me lo gritase, el daño y la humillación ya habían sido demasiados como para poder tener la esperanza de confiar en sus palabras. Edward mentía, siempre mentía.

—Lo que dices no es verdad, Bella. Tú me quieres… tú sientes lo mismo que yo, lo sé, lo siento… No puedes sacarme de tu vida. —Detestaba cuando Edward hablaba con esta seguridad, pero lo detestaba aún más porque sabía que él tenía razón.

La vía amable no daba resultado con Edward, así que me vi obligada a retomar el camino ofensivo. Esta vez no podía darle el mínimo chance de ventaja o sino terminaría cediendo y ya sabía las terribles consecuencias de mi debilidad ante Edward.

—Ah… verdad, olvidaba que ninguna mujer podría resistirse al gran y varonil Edward Cullen, el macho que no acepta un no, al cual todas las mujeres caen a sus pies y son usadas a su antojo ¿no es así?… pero ya te lo dije… yo no soy como todas esas mujeres… ¡No soy como tu madre, ni como ninguna otra!—grité con furia.

—¡Mientes Bella estás mintiendo!… tú me amas—sentenció mientras me sujetaba de ambos brazos y su rostro se acercaba al mío.

Entendí perfectamente lo que pretendía, demostrarme que mentía, y yo sabía que si él llegaba a besarme estaría perdida, acabada y que todo se volvería a ir al mismo infierno… y esta vez no habría perdón posible, ni yo misma me lo perdonaría.

Él sabía lo que yo sentía, nunca siquiera logré disimularlo, mi amor por Edward y la seguridad que él tenía sobre eso era lo que le daba el poder y la arrogancia, por ese estúpido sentimiento él había logrado manipularme, usarme y humillarme a su antojo.

El amor es un sentimiento traicionero… le da al otro el poder de destruirte con un solo suspiro.

Tenía que defenderme, tenía que ser lo suficientemente convincente para que él realmente se creyese que no lo amaba, era la única forma en que su maligno corazón ya no tendría armas sobre mí. Tenía que liberarme de Edward Cullen de una vez y para siempre.

Tomé todo el aire que mis pulmones eran capaces de abarcar para darme el impulso final, lo mire directo a los ojos y note como la frialdad en estos lo desconcertó por completo

— ¿A ti? ¿Yo amarte a ti? —Pregunté con voz dura y sarcástica, me alejé unos escasos centímetros pero los suficientes como para mirarlo de pies a cabeza, recorrí su cuerpo con una mueca de asco —No me hagas reír Edward. Tú eres muy poca cosa para mí, yo necesito alguien maduro, que me cuide y me trate con cariño, alguien que me proteja y me entienda, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien que me ame—remarqué— Yo deseo una persona con esas cualidades a mi lado, cualidades que tú nunca tendrás… por favor ¿Acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo? ¿Qué puedes ofrecer tú además de noches de fiesta, alcohol y drogas gratis? Ni siquiera eres capaz de ser buen hermano, primo… ni siquiera logras ser buen amigo ¿y realmente pretendes tener una pareja? ¿De verdad piensa que alguna mujer querría estar a tu lado, tener una relación estable?…

Me deleité con el dolor que se dibujó en su rostro, aunque fuera falso, aunque fuese parte de su personaje de chico arrepentido. Yo sabía que dentro de todo, la verdad en mis palabras lo herian y lo disfruté, me regocijé en su dolor momentáneo aún sabiendo que no sería ni una quinta parte del mío.

—Pero Bella yo…—No sé que pretendió decir, pero la voz se le perdió en la garganta.

Supe que me estaba creyendo. Ahora o nunca—pensé. Este era el momento de dar mi estocada final y dar el tema por zanjado, era el instante de mi liberación. La despedida del peor y único amor de mi vida.

—Necesito a mi lado a alguien con futuro, Edward. Sí, lo reconozco, aquella noche ambos disfrutamos el juego, aunque se que no debí dejar, más bien caer y permitir que llegar la situación tan lejos, Jake no se lo merecía… pero la carne es débil—lo cité con saña—¡Grábatelo muy bien en la cabeza! ¡Yo nunca podría sentir algo real por alguien como tú! Es imposible, yo jamás pondría mis ojos en un hombre de tu baja calaña, un caso perdido, un sujeto lleno de horrendos vicios, que más parece un indigente que un médico respetable, un traumado, un idiota egoísta y arrogante. ¡Nunca, escucha muy bien Edward Cullen, yo nunca me fijaría en un "Don Nadie" como tú!

Hablé tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que me agité demasiado, mis manos temblaban y las ganas de llorar eran casi incontenibles… tenía que salir de aquí tenía que huir antes de arruinar tanto esfuerzo.

Empujé a Edward, yo no era fuerte pero con el impulso logré alejarlo de mí.

Lo miré por última vez, su rostro era horrendo… después de todo, ahora no tenía duda de que su mueca sí era de dolor.

Y entendí el sentido de mis palabras… dañar a quien amas te daña a ti mismo.

Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ni siquiera pude pronunciar un "Adiós" nunca me han gustado las despedidas.

Nuevamente intenté avanzar hacía la puerta y otra vez Edward me lo impidió, pero esta vez no me giró ni habló, se limitó a abrazarme por la espalda y a entrelazar sus dedos sobre mi vientre… Entonces ya no soporte más, cerré los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra.

Sentí como escondía su rostro a un costado de mi cuello sobre mi cabello que estaba sujeto en un medio moño. Yo seguí llorando en silencio y por alguna extraña fuerza superior a mí, puse mis manos sobre las de Edward, él las removió y unió nuestros dedos. Nuestras manos unidas estaban sobre mi vientre, sobre nuestro hijo. "Nuestro" y él no lo sabía… ni lo sabría nunca.

Tuve ganas de gritárselo fuerte, decirle "Estoy esperando a tu hijo" pero no podía, y no era sólo por la cobardía que me dominaba sino por una razón más fuerte… Jacob.

Eso era lo único que él me había pedido y yo ya lo había traicionado demasiado. Edward había perdido esa posibilidad, él había renunciado a todo… mi hijo no se merecía un padre cruel, mentiroso, manipulador… un hombre que me había humillado como nadie antes.

Yo había tenido opción de tomar mis propias decisiones con respecto a Edward y me había equivocado, así que ahora le haría caso a Jake…

El llanto tomó más fuerza y Edward me aferró más a él. No sé si intentado calmarme o demostrar su compañía, pero yo sabía que algo raro pasaba y que esto no estaba bien, no era bueno para mí.

—No quiero volver a verte—rogué hipando, cansada por las lágrimas, luego de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos.

Edward soltó mis manos y me giró por la cintura. Bajé mi rostro en un absurdo intento de ocultar las huella de mis lágrimas… ¡Cómo si él no hubiese escuchado mi corazón llorando a mares!

Entonces él acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle. Otra lágrima traidora escapó cuando vi sus ojos… el verde se había apagado, siendo cubiertos por una sombra brillante… Edward de verdad sufría. Aunque no sé si por lo mismo que yo, ya no me parecía tan inhumano, por primera vez tuve certeza de su sinceridad, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

—No te cases con Jacob—esta vez ya no lo ordenó… esta vez más que pedirlo, lo suplicó de corazón.

Me alejé de él con suavidad y miré el reloj de pared a un costado de nosotros.

—Llegas una hora y veinte minutos tarde—murmuré con voz rota mientras alzaba mi mano izquierda y mostraba la alianza dorada que adornaba uno de mis dedos. En mis labios se surcó una sonrisa, que intenté hacer pasar por arrogancia, pero se quedó en una mueca triste de resignación para ambos.

Sus ojos se abrieron reflejando la comprensión a mis palabras. Y yo tragué con dificultad reteniendo mis lágrimas.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese a nuestro alrededor y yo sólo fui consciente de su rostro, de cómo su nariz se arrugaba hacía arriba, sus labios se fruncían apretados y del como de sus ojos de pronto corrió una perfecta gota de agua salada… avanzó por su mejilla y se perdió por el canal de su nariz para llegar a sus labios y luego saltar directo al vacío. Y para cuando esto sucedió, ya otra lágrima repetía la acción desde su otro ojo. ¿Esto no podía ser fingido, o sí?

Tenía que salir de aquí, no quería entender, no lo quería compadecer, no le quería creer, ni sentir. La decisión estaba tomada y ejecutada, ya no existía vuelta atrás.

Avancé sin darle la espalda hasta llegar a la puerta, esta vez si logré abrirla y cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera lo observé. Seguía en la misma postura, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa mientras me miraba fijamente y por su rostro descendía un río salado.

Observé su rostro por última vez, absorbiendo este recuerdo como el final. Y luego de esa última mirada salí de la habitación, quería correr y esconderme a llorar, pero no podía. Abajo esperaban mis invitados, mis amigos y… mi esposo.

No sabía que había pasado realmente dentro de ese cuarto, no entendía hasta que punto habíamos mentido o sido sinceros…pero eso ya no importaba mucho, me negaba a creer que las palabras de Edward fuesen ciertas, pero aunque lo fueran ya no tenían sentido… él había llegado tarde, la verdad había llegado a destiempo.

Desde este instante Edward debía ser parte del ayer, no podía ser de otra forma. Refregué mis ojos hinchados, ahora debía ir al baño y limpiarme la cara, luego le diría a Jake que había sufrido otra crisis, me prometí que esta sería la última mentira, pero era necesaria.

Suspiré y giré sobre mis pies cuando frente a mí, apoyado sobre la pared me encontré con el monstruoso cuerpo de Emmett quien me observaba con cautela.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, pero enseguida entendí el porqué de su presencia y su postura—¿Tú lo trajiste? —Cuestioné con reproche—¿Tú también Emmett? ¡Traicionaste mi confianza!

—Bella deja que te explique—se apresuró a decir—Edward es mi hermano y yo no…

—No es necesario, Emmett. Lo entiendo… un hermano es un hermano. Pero no puedo entender que le ayudaras a entrar como un ladrón, que le permitieras que se me acercase… y que vigilases que nadie lo descubriera ni nos interrumpiera ¿Cómo pudiste exponerme así? ¿Acaso tú también… querías que abandonara a Jake?

Todos mentían, todos manipulaban. Alice, Rose, Edward y ahora Emmett… todos ellos me habían traicionado y decepcionado. Sólo Jasper y Jacob merecían mi confianza, solo en ellos podía creer… el resto… el resto del mundo sólo sabía manipular y fallar.

—Bella por favor, tienes qu…

—No—lo interrumpí—no quiero más, he tenido suficiente por hoy y por el resto de mi vida. Pensé que eras distintos, pero veo que los genes son genes después de todo… adiós.

Sin más me di vuelta y salí de allí hecha un rayo. Ya no podía más, ya no era capaz de soportar nada, debía volver al lado de Jake. Él era el único que podía hacerme sentir un poco mejor, entre sus brazos era el único lugar en que me sentía algo segura, lo necesitaba.

Con fuerzas inexistentes descendí las escalas de forma veloz, conciente de que debía seguir con el circo, con claridad de que allí abajo me esperaban familiares y amigos para despedirme. Consciente de que debía fingir que era feliz y de que nada, ni la presencia ni las palabras de Edward habían existido.

Edward Cullen había dejado oficialmente de existir en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Sólo les recuerdo que aquí no hay buenos ni malos... todos tomamos caminos errados, caemos y nos levantamos. aprendemos de forma difícil y nos equivocamos.<p>

Adelantos en el Blog

Besotes


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Aquí les dejo lo sgte...me encantaria tener palabras lindas para agradecer los lindos rr recibidos pero en lo personal esta no ha sido una semana muy bueno... así que nada que decir.

Sólo darle las gracias a Eri por su animo, eficacia, paciencia y toooddoo eso GRATIS! :D Besotes para ti y gracias infinitas

_._

_Cancion para la 1° parte dreaming with a broken heart__-John Mayer(A quien amooo) http:/ /www .youtube .com/ watch?v=2r8f9DnOvTI_

_._

**Guardó su móvil y se puso de pie. Ya no disfrutaba del paisaje**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*04 de Marzo de 2007: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?*

.

Bella miró ausente una de las amplias paredes de vidrio del gran aeropuerto, pero por más que intentaba enfocar la vista no lograba ver si aún seguía lloviendo afuera, como tampoco el gran bullicio del lugar le permitía escuchar sí el agua seguía cayendo.

—Voy a chequear los boletos y ver lo del equipaje… vuelvo enseguida—dijo Jake mirando a Jasper y a Bella.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, entendiendo el regalo que su nuevo esposo le daba unos minutos de tranquilidad para despedirse de su hermano.

Jasper dejó salir un suspiro mientras observaba a su adorada hermana, le iba a costar tanto acostumbrarse a la distancia entre ellos.

—Aún no me lo creo… mi hermanita pequeña se va a vivir a extranjero… y más encima como una mujer casada—dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—Siempre seguiré siendo tu hermanita pequeña Jazz, sólo que ahora con más responsabilidades y esas cosas—respondió ella intentando animar a su hermano.

Jasper se mordió el labio inferior dudando si preguntar o no, hasta que la curiosidad y preocupación pudieron más que él

—¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres, Peque? ¿Así es como imaginabas vivir tu vida? —susurró.

Bella lo miró en silencio. Para la primera pregunta no tenía respuesta, pero para la segunda era un "sí", ella siempre se imaginó con Jake, porque él siempre fue su camino natural… pero eso era en el pasado porque ahora Bella sentía que había perdido el derecho a soñar con cualquier tipo de futuro.

—Suenas como si estuviese yéndome a vivir a Pakistán, en medio de bombas y guerra—intentó bromear—¿No estás desacuerdo con mi decisión?

—No es eso… Jake es un gran hombre, es sólo que… no sé, se me hace raro. Tal vez sí me preguntabas hace un año, no dudaría en decir que era obvio que ustedes dos terminarían así, pero ahora… no sé. Me pregunto que si todo lo que les pasó este último tiempo tiene otro sentido, tal vez era una forma de cambiar este futuro en vez de reforzarlo—Dijo midiendo sus palabras para no asustar a su hermana.

Bella lo observó asombrada, con Jasper siempre tuvieron la capacidad de entenderse más allá de las palabras y esta vez no fue la excepción. A lo que Jazz se refería era a que una vez cometidó el gravísimo error de la infidelidad en vez de que la relación de Jake y Bella se "fortaleciera" al punto de casarse e irse lejos, debería haber tomado otro giro.

Jasper dudaba, tenía el presentimiento de que tanto Jacob, Bella y el mismísimo Edward, habían malinterpretado la lección de este error. Pero sobre todo Jasper tenía miedo de que su hermana hubiese tomado la decisión incorrecta.

Bella negó suavemente—No Jazz, las cosas tienen el sentido que debían tener, creé muchas heridas, lamentablemente dejé dolores imborrables, pero aprendí la lección de verdad… Y ahora, sólo me queda dejar de culparme e intentar seguir adelante. Jake y yo nos merecemos nuestro final feliz—eso era lo que Jake siempre le repetía, ahora ella cambiando algunas palabras, se las repetía a su hermano.

Bella sonrió con melancolía y avanzó dos pasos directo a los brazos de su hermano. Lo extrañaría tanto, le haría tanta falta… Porque ella sabía, que aunque no lo hubiesen hablado con Jake, tendría que poner un poco de distancia entre ella y todos a quienes dejaba en este país, era la única forma de empezar de cero, el único camino para que sus planes resultasen bien y sus heridas pudiesen cicatrizar.

Jasper la abrazó con toda la adoración que le tenía a su pequeña de ojos tristes. Si no fuese por Alice, él no se creía capaz de soportar esa soledad. Él era un hombre de pocos amigos ya que su carácter un tanto ermitaño no lo hacía muy sociable a veces, sumándole la gran diferencia de este con el de sus padres, Jasper sólo tenía a Bella como alguien constante en su vida… y ahora a Alice.

Jake observó la imagen mientras se acercaba y decidió darse otra vueltecilla para regalarle más tiempo al par de hermanos.

Ni él ni Bella querían que los viniesen a dejar al aeropuerto, las despedidas eran demasiado incómodas. Pero Jasper insistió tanto que a Jake no le quedó otra que ceder, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su cuñado después de todo el apoyo que le brindó en la época más oscura de su vida.

—Necesito pedirte dos cosas—murmuró Bella cuando se alejó de su hermano. Jasper asintió con dudas, sabía que no podría negarse a nada que su pequeña le pidiese en estos momentos y eso era una arma de doble filo.

—Primero, necesito que prometas que cuidarás a Alice… y que estarás al pendiente de Rose—Jazz simplemente rodó los ojos. Obvio que las cuidaría, una era su novia, la mujer de su vida y la otra su amiga desde hace años, incluso antes de que Alice apareciera—Y lo segundo y tal vez lo más difícil, necesito que... Jasper tienes que prometerme que te portarás bien con Edward—Soltó rápido.

Los ojos de Jazz amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó irritado—¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo me pides que trate bien a ese pedazo de escoria luego de todo lo que te hizo?…

—Porque es lo justo—rebatió con carácter—Yo no soy mejor que Edward y tú me perdonaste…

—Eso es diferente ¡Tú eres mi hermana! —le increpó como si fuese un insultó

—¡Pues no! Edward es primo de Alice y para ella él es muy importante y quiero que lo siga siendo, por lo mismo ella ni nadie más puede enterarse de lo que pasó realmente. Supongo que te has dado cuenta que tendrás que verlo siempre ¿Verdad? Porque tu ahora eres parte de su familia…—Bella se quedó en silencio, paciente observando como el rostro de Jasper se crispaba molesto—De verdad Jazz, tanto él como Jake y yo ya hemos tenido suficiente y el precio de nuestro error lo cargaremos de por vida… No es necesario que terceros nos los recuerden—pidió en una clara alusión a él—No te pido que seas su amigo, ni siquiera tiene que caerte bien. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no lo apliques tus juicios valóricos, ni tus reproches mordaces sobre él y sobre todo no quiero que disimules tu malestar, quiero que no lo sientas. Si no te enfadaste conmigo, tampoco debes estarlo con él "Ley pareja no es dura" y si tuviste esa condescendencia conmigo y me disculpaste incluso sin saber los detalles, creo que con Edward deberías actuar de igual modo... Por el bien de Alice y el resto de la familia…

—No, Bella. Él no es igual a ti… yo te vi, peque. Yo estuve allí todas esas noches, con tus pesadillas, con tu llanto y la culpa…vi como te arrepentías—Jasper sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, pero él también había enfocado su ira y resentimiento en Edward.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que él no esta arrepentido, Jazz? No lo conoces, ni yo lo conozco muy bien, pero creo… tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que por fin entendió y le tomó el peso al asunto…

Bella no alcanzó a hablar más, porque al percatarse de la colosal silueta de Jake acercándoseles, cayó en cuenta de que ahora si vendría el adiós definitivo.

—Todo listo—dijo Jake tranquilo al llegar junto a ellos.

Jasper y Jacob se fundieron en un gran y fuerte abrazo. Jake susurró palabras de agradecimientos y Jasper frases como "Cuídate y cuídala mucho"

Cuando fue el turno de los hermanos, se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo inolvidable y Bella volvió a dejar escapar lágrimas, pero esta vez menos cargadas de dolor como cuando habló con Edward.

—Te amo hermano… Promételo—Pidió ella usando su mirada más suplicante y Jasper no pudo más que asentir. —Cuida mucho a Renée y vigila el azúcar de Charlie. No los dejes muy solos…

Las despedidas siguieron hasta que la última y demandante llamada de la vocecita de los altoparlantes les obligó a distanciarse.

Bella apretó la mandíbula para no llorar más, mientras Jake le tomó la mano con dulzura y paciencia, y la guió hacía la zona de embarque.

Jake se sentía ansioso por partir y dejar toda la inseguridad atrás. Quería empezar de cero, quería conocer los entretelones de su beca y disfrutar de su recién estrenada nueva familia con ansias.

Pero sobre todo, Jake quería dejar de sentir el peligro, el miedo a que le robasen todo, pánico a quedar sin suelo nuevamente por culpa de Edward.

.

.

Edward siguió el lento avance de una gota de lluvia que se escurría por la ventana de su habitación. Apoyó el antebrazo en el cristal, sobre su cabeza, en forma horizontal y a su vez su frente se presionó en él mientras las luces de la noche se reflejaban en las gotas de lluvia.

Su alma estaba en absoluto silencio. No había dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni decepción, ni angustia, ni siquiera agonía; sólo estaba su mirada vacía a través del cristal de la ventana y unas enormes ganas de morir, junto a la esperanza de que todo acabase para siempre en ese preciso instante.

—¿Edward? —la precavida voz de Emmett interrumpió el cuidado silencio de la habitación de Edward.

—Ahora no, Emmett—Masculló sin siquiera mover un músculo de su posición sobre el vidrio.

—Vamos Edward, lo prometiste—le recordó sin esperanzas mientras seguía esperando una señal en el umbral de la habitación

—Ahora no—Volvió a repetir como una advertencia cansada.

—Cuando me pediste que te ayudara sin hacer preguntas y juraste que luego me explicarías todo, yo confié en ti y en tu palabra… Yo cumplí, ahora es tu turno—insistió conciente de la poca paciencia de su hermano.

Emmett permaneció en silencio, casi intentando no hacer ruido al respirar mientras observaba la espalda de su hermano.

Edward suspiró moviendo los hombros—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —musitó rendido.

Emmett, que estaba preparado para algún insulto o alguna muestra de ira se sorprendió y le costó un rato pensar que era lo que el quería saber realmente.

—¿Te rechazó? —preguntó con cautela.

Edward rió de manera amarga mientras se despegaba de la ventana y le miraba.

—¿Y quien no lo haría? —Cuestionó con ironía. Pero Emmett fue capaz de ver la herida tras esas palabras—¿No me ves Emmett? No soy nada, no tengo nada que ofrecer y menos para entregar… Era lógico—Los ojos de Edward estaban rotos y vacíos.

—¿Le hablaste de tus sentimientos hacía ella? —quiso indagar con tranquilidad.

A Edward ni siquiera le sorprendió que su hermano se hubiese dado cuenta, Emmett sabía leer en él mejor que él mismo.

—Le dije que la quería y que quería que estuviéramos juntos—murmuró con pesar mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies—No me creyó—dijo levantando la mirada, enganchándola a los melancolía ojos de su hermano—Ni una sola palabra... Yo fui allí y me humillé, le pedí… le supliqué que no se casara con él—No logró terminar de hablar y se volvió a perder en recordar su conversación y la angustia que sintió al ser sincero.

—¿Se lo pediste o se lo exigiste? —preguntó al conocer el fuerte carácter y la poca sutileza de Edward

—Ambas—respondió con una mueca. —¡Tú sabes! ¡Yo no sé como se hacen esas cosas! —se defendió levantando una mano al aire.

Emmett tuvo una alucinación, se imaginó a su hermano vestido de cavernícola arrastrando por el suelo a Bella del pelo, seguro esa era su manera más romántica de demostrar su amor por ella… Sí, Edward si que sabía ser dulce y sutil- Pensó sarcástico.

Pero las ganas de reír de Emmett se esfumaron cuando volvió a ver el rostro de su hermano. Nunca pensó que el desamor tuviese una cara tan cruel.

—Bueno… pero al menos lo intentaste—murmuró Emmett con un suspiro de derrota

—¡Ja! ¿Lo intenté? Sí, pero una hora y veinte minutos tarde—Respondió con sarcasmo ante su oscura suerte.

El silencio era su mejor compañero. Edward metió una mano al bolsillo de sus jeans y la otra la uso para refregar su cara, como si tratase de despabilarse, de despertar.

Emmett apretó los labios, pensando en como seguir con la conversación.

—Ella está molesta conmigo—comentó Emmett con un puchero infantil a la vez que mecía un pie de lado a lado como un niño regañado.

—Lo escuché… es mi culpa—dijo Edward arrepentido.

Por segunda vez Emmett se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de preguntarle al sujeto que tenía frente a sí ¿Quién eres y donde dejaste al idiota de mi hermano? Pero se contuvo.

—No, no es culpa tuya… yo decidí ayudarte… confié en ti y en tus intenciones cuando me lo pediste—dijo con una sonrisa amable que apenas fue correspondida.

—Gracias… Supongo que su enojo es válido. Ha de sentir que la traicionaste pasándote al bando enemigo—comentó con una débil carcajada.

Emmett se limitó a alzar ambas cejas. Edward no era el enemigo. Esto no era una guerra. Simplemente eran seres que habían tomado malas decisiones y que debían cargar con sus errores.

—¿Y que harás ahora?

Edward repitió la pregunta de su hermano en su mente por varios instantes.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Emmett lo observó con cara de "¿Cómo me preguntas eso a mí, idiota?" y Edward esbozó una mueca de "lo siento" mientras se volvían a quedar en silencio

Edward se volvió a girar y a dejar correr sus ganas de nada con la vista perdida en la ventana. Mientras que Emmett, rehusando dejar solo a su hermano, se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama y contempló una mota en la alfombra sorprendiéndose del parecido de esta con la cara de "Garfield"

—Ella tiene razón ¿Qué diablos esperaba? Ella no tenía por qué creerme…—murmuró demasiado bajo como para que Emmett escuchara—¿Y si ella era "esa" ocasión en la vida que nadie antes me dio?… ¿Y si con ella se va toda certeza en mi existencia? —preguntó en voz más alta, pero Emmett entendió que su hermano hablaba consigo mismo.

—Yo pienso que todo esto tiene un porqué... Es como una motivación, una señal del destino para que entendieras, Edward—Dijo en tono distraído

—La gente suele hablar mucho de las señales, pero por lo general se dan cuenta de todas esas señales cuando el momento ya pasó y dicen "si me hubiera dado cuenta antes" "si hubiese estado más atento" "Si las hubiese sabido leer en su momento" pero ya pasó, ya es tarde. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, Emmett—dijo mirándolo con rostro serio—Tal vez tuve millones de señales frente a mi nariz y las vi demasiado tarde… ¿Entonces, ahora qué? —Terminó casi gritando, con la desesperación dibujada en el rostro.

Edward se refregó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio mientras intentaba dominar su dolor. —Ahora entiendo a papá—murmuró bajito, pero esta vez Emmett si lo escuchó con claridad

—¡¿Qué? —rugió indignado a la vez que se ponía de pie y Edward daba un paso atrás por la efímera intimidación.

Edward no se atrevió a contestar, sabiendo que había cometido un error al compartir aquel pensamiento. Pero de verdad, en estos instantes él era capaz de entender la desesperación de su padre cuando su madre lo abandonó por irse con otro hombre.

Edward sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo el pecho como si lo hubiesen usado como pera de boxeo, sentía que en una semana, un día, incluso una hora más eran intrascendentes para alguien que había perdido todo como él.

Pero por primera vez en su existencia se sintió cercano a la desesperanza de su padre y creyó comprender sólo un poco los motivos que llevaron a este a acabar con su vida. Entendió lo abismante que es el vacío interior y la ilusión de acabar con aquel dolor.

Emmett sintió pánico al escuchar hablar a Edward, no podía permitir que su hermano se hundiese más, no luego de los destellos de esperanza, coraje, fuerza y determinación que había visto en él esta misma tarde cuando recurrió a él en busca de ayuda.

Emmett lamentaba que las cosas no hubiesen resultado, sintió como si fuese su corazón el roto cuando vio el rostro de Bella y luego encontró a su hermano en absolutamente ido con huellas de lágrimas ya secas en su rostro. ¡Edward llorando! Emmett estaba seguro que la última vez que vio una lágrima en su hermano fue para el funeral de su padre.

Emmett no podía perderlo a él también, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hermano a como diese lugar.

—Puedes entender a papá, pero tienes que tener claro que ni tú ni yo somos como él, nosotros somos más fuertes, ¡Tú eres más fuerte que esto! —gritó con voz firme—Este es sólo el comienzo de lo nuevo, hermano. Tú no eres "Nadie", no eres malo… cometiste errores, eso es cierto; pero te has dado cuenta, más allá del amor de una mujer, Edward, te has reencontrado a ti mismo… y yo no permitiré que te olvides de eso y lo vuelvas a abandonar.

—¿Qué propones?

—Aún no lo sé, pero te ayudaré y buscaré refuerzos si es necesario—dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, quien sólo se limitó a mostrar una cálida sonrisa sin despegar los labios.

.

.

Bella apretó los labios con fuerza cuando la adrenalina del despegue del avión se agolpó en su estómago.

El avión aceleraba por la pista y ella se concentró en la escasa vista del exterior que le brindaba la pequeña ventanilla a su izquierda. Se estaba yendo, de verdad se estaba alejando de todo.

Jacob a su derecha apretó su mano llamando su atención.

—Todo va a estar bien—dijo con su calida sonrisa—Estoy aquí... a tu lado.

—Lo sé— Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero volvió a girar la cabeza para observar por la ventanita. Estaba abandonando sus pesadillas e inseguridades. Estaba dejando en tierra sus errores y su corazón.

El avión despegaba llevando consigo a una mujer rota y desilusionada… una mujer que ya no esperaba ser feliz, sólo anhelaba poder vivir en paz consigo misma.

—Te odio—murmuró para sí misma, pero hablándole a _él_, siendo consciente de que ya no lo vería más—Te odio—repitió en el mismo tono, volviendo a usar aquel sentimiento como metáfora para ocultar del verdadero.

.

.

—Te odio—susurró Edward al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama. Su mirada perdida en el techo y como música el repicar de la lluvia en la oscuridad de su ventana—Te odio—repitió para la mujer que había perdido. Para la mujer que jamás escucharía esa blasfemia, para la mujer que amaba como nunca pretendió hacerlo. Para la mujer que le impedía respirar en estos momentos—Te odio— repitió por última vez, preguntándose si la volvería a ver, intentando creerse que ella había estado con él entre esas cuatro paredes…

Convenciéndose de que ya sólo le quedaban sus recuerdos y los sueños de su corazón roto, porque ella… ella ya se había ido.

.

.

*19 de octubre de 2007: ¿Cómo está?*

.

Bella intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados aún le pesaban demasiado a causa de los sedantes. De manera inconsciente lo siguió intentando, mientras el resto de sus sentidos también despertaban.

Lo primero que logró ver fue que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la de su departamento y lo segundo, cuando giró la cabeza su derecha, fue el rostro de Jacob quien la observaba con el alivio dibujado en una sonrisa.

Jake arrastró la silla en que estaba sentado sonoramente y se acercó a la orilla de la cama de su mujer.

—No me vuelvas a hacer pasar por algo así, Bella—pidió con ojos cansados a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de uno de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo está? —las palabras con voz rasposa mostraban sus nervios y el pánico a la respuesta que Jake pudiese dar.

Ella no lograba poner en orden los sucesos por más que lo intentaba. Sólo recordaba el estar bastante entretenida terminado de ordenar unas viejas fotografías y que se levantó a la cocina cuando le llegó un antojo enorme de leche con chocolate, en eso una fuerte punzada la hizo sostenerse del primer mueble que tuvo al alcance.

Entendió que algo iba mal porque las fuertes contracciones habían llegado demasiado pronto, casi un mes antes.

Ese día estaba sola en casa, Jake estaba en el hospital y Bella había rechazado la compañía de su nueva amiga, y vecina, Charlotte porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Como pudo llegó al teléfono, incluso luego de sentir como había roto aguas y de memoria marcó el número de su marido, pero como él estaba en una reunión ella debió dejar le mensaje con una de las enfermeras luego de llamar a urgencias.

Cuando escuchó la alarmada voz de su amiga cruzar la puerta seguida de extraños hombres, que ella supuso serían los chicos de urgencia, todo se volvió confuso.

Sólo era capaz de recordar como su cuerpo era movido por algo o alguien y como los paramédicos susurraban palabras como "El bebé no esta en la posición correcta" "tiene problemas respiratorios" "Parece ser que viene con el cordón umbilical en el cuello" y para finalizar otra voz, ya en el hospital le comunicó un escueto "Señora Black, tendremos que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia".

Bella recordaba el miedo frío que le calaba los huesos en todo momento, pero no era un miedo por lo que pudiese pasarle a ella, ni por los dolores que estaba sufriendo… el miedo, la prioridad era su bebé. Nada importaba siempre y cuando ese pequeño pedacito de ella estuviese bien.

Desde hace meses su bebé había pasado de ser una duda a una certeza, desde aquella tarde en el consultorio del doctor que llevaba su embarazo en Londres, desde ese día en que ella y Jacob escucharon los latidos del corazón del pequeño bebé; Bella dejó cualquier duda o culpabilidad en el pasado e incluso se arrepintió de haber pensado en su hijo como un castigo divino.

Y ahora, como si el diablo se siguiese ensañando en meter la cola, ella estaba a punto de perder a su razón de vivir… a su hijo.

—Bella—murmuró Jake cuando vio una temerosa lágrima bajar por la mejilla de su mujer—Me diste un buen susto…— se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

—No, no—negó ella con la cabeza interpretando el beso cariñoso, como uno de pésame—No me lo digas—pidió angustiada

—Bells... —intentó comenzar a explicar acariciándole el cabello.

—¿El bebé...? —inquirió con miedo interrumpiéndolo, observando el demacrado rostro de su esposo quien llevaba largas horas sin dormir.

Jake tomó aliento para poder explicarse bien y a Bella se le creo un enorme nudo en la garganta

—Está bien… fue un parto difícil… Ahora esta en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos—Bella cerró los ojos ante el alivio que le brindaban las palabras de Jake. ¡Su bebé había sobrevivido! —Nació a destiempo, aún le faltaban un par de semanas de madurez, así que ha de estar un tiempito en la incubadora… me imagino que se adelantó porque es igual de impaciente que la madre—Bromeó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que Bella respondió con dulzura—Somos padres de una hermosísima niña—terminó de informar con una orgullosa sonrisa de padre consentido.

Ella sonrió enormemente complacida… una niñita

—¿Ya la has visto? —quiso saber.

—Sí, pude verla, pero ella está en la incubadora… así que no la pude cargar. Es tan pequeñita—dijo alucinado.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Revistaste que todo estuviera en orden? —Insistió asustada.

Jake soltó una suave risa antes de asentir.

—Todo en orden—dijo él haciendo el gesto militar con la mano en su frente—Tiene diez deditos en los pies y diez deditos en las manos, cinco en cada uno… Tiene un par de orejas y dos ojitos hermosos, tiene su pequeña boquita y la nariz en su lugar, también tiene cuello y todas sus extremidades proporcionales, duerme y llora con fuerza… no hay jorobas, tercer ojo, ni nada por el estilo—intentó bromear—Es perfecta, Bella… nuestra niña es perfecta—concluyó.

—¿Pero?… Yo escuché al doctor. Jake… dime la verdad, escuché que se estaba asfixiando…—no logró terminar de hablar cuando ya otra una angustiosa lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Jake se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama, la atrajo hacía sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilízate—murmuró mientras pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo por el brazo de ella, tomo su rostro y le obligó a mirarle—La bebé es pequeñita y sólo peso 2.505kg. Yo mismo revisé el historial, los análisis y pruebas, y aunque lo mío no es la neonatología te aseguro que sólo tenemos que tener paciencia para poder llevarnos a nuestra pequeña, la tendrán un par de semanas en observación hasta que sus pulmoncitos terminen de madurar y ella gane más peso. No hay razón para que te angusties, amor. —Acercó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios—En un rato vendrán los médicos y te repetirán lo mismo. Tu parto no fue fácil y ahora sólo debes preocuparte de estar mejor y recuperarte pronto.

—Quiero verla—rogó

—Iremos a verla… en cuanto te sientas mejor—ella hizo ademán de protestar pero Jake rápidamente agregó—Aún tienes sensible el área de la operación. No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Bella asintió resignada, el sólo recuerdo de la incisión en su bajo vientre le envió un pinchazo de incómodo dolor que le hizo entender que no alcanzaría a ponerse en pie y avanzar sin delatar su dolor.

—¿Y Charlotte y Eleazar? —preguntó por el matrimonio amigo.

Bella había encontrado en ellos un gran apoyo en un país extraño. Dentro de la soledad del exilio y su propia falta de ánimo, ellos fueron un nuevo aire para su mundo

Eleazar de no más de 30 años era al igual que Jake médico, aunque su especialidad era la oncológica, en cambio ella, Charlotte una guapa mujer de cabellos salvajes era una exótica y casi hippie psiquiatra.

De forma natural y tal vez poco ética Bella y Charlotte habían mezclado amistad con profesionalismo.

Luego de una crisis de pánico a tiempo de ya estar instalados en Londres, Jake desesperado le exigió a Bella que aceptase que ella ya no podía sola con esto, que era necesaria ayuda profesional. Ella se rehusaba a contarle su vida a un desconocido, así que Jacob habló con Charlotte y le pidió aquel importante favor.

Desde ese entonces y de forma natural, Bella encontró en Charlotte algo más allá de una terapia de superación… reconoció en la desordenada morena a una nueva y confiable amiga.

—Le debo mucho a ese par, sabes—confesó él agradecido—Charlotte no se separó de ti en ningún instante desde el edificio al hospital. —Bella sonrió agradecida— Una enfermera le contó a Eleazar que tu estabas en trabajo de parto y que te traían hacía aquí y fue él quien interrumpió la reunión para avisarme… y para controlarme—admitió avergonzado—Él pobre tuvo que encerrarme en su oficina a la fuerza pues yo no dejaba de correr por todo el hospital. Incluso he de reconocer que fui bastante grosero con un par de enfermeras y con la chica encargada del despacho de ambulancias… Gracias a Dios no presentaran quejas—se echó a reír al recordar su locura momentánea—¡Tampoco me avisaron cuando llegaste y menos me dejaron entrar a la sala de partos! —Gritó aireado—dijeron que estaba demasiado fuera de mí—bufó molesto—¿Qué esperaban? Mi mujer y mi niña estaban allí adentro con un parto muy complicado... ¿Acaso querían que yo tomase una camarita y sonriera grabando? Era obvio que mis nervios estarían un poquito sensibles… —Bella no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la desesperación de Jake.

Ella elevó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—Ya esta todo bien, Cariño—le recordó. Jake frunció el ceño, ahora era ella quien lo calmaba—Cuéntame más sobre ella ¿Cómo tiene el pelo? ¿De que color es su piel? ¿Y sus ojos?

—No tiene cabello… la raparon por cosas prácticas—respondió escuetamente, no le pareció correcto detallar que tenía sensores en su cabecita—Su piel es casi transparente, como tú—ella sonrió—y sus ojos no se los pude ver porque estaba dormidita…

Bella no podía imaginársela, necesitaba verla para estar conciente de que su niña era real.

Jake siguió relatándole y poniendo al corriente a Bella de todo lo que se había perdido en las tres horas en que duró la cirugía y las restantes ocho que ella estuvo durmiendo. Él le comentó que ya había llamado a casa de sus padres y los de ella y que por ende, con lo del boca a boca todos sus cercanos y amigos ya estarían al día de la buena nueva.

El hecho de que la pequeña llegase con adelanto les daba otro punto a favor al joven matrimonio. Los chicos habían demorado casi dos meses en dar la noticia a distancia del embarazo de ella y con este imprevisto la mentira de que la pequeña había nacido prematura ya no era mentira. Podrían decir perfectamente que su niña era sietemesina y nadie dudaría porque al hacer cuentas y suma de meses, el viaje del nuevo matrimonio y la fecha en que ellos dieron la noticia, coincidían perfectamente, con lo de un parto adelantado… Nunca pensarían que la bebé solo se había adelantado unas cuantas semanas en vez de dos meses.

Al rato una radiante Charlotte seguida de un pasivo Eleazar entraron al pequeño cuarto llenándolo de globos, flores y distintos regalos. Bella sonreía más tranquila mientras bromeaban sobre el poco correcto comportar del respetable doctor Black, luego del susto anterior.

—¿Y bueno ya le tienen nombre al angelito? —inquirió Charlotte.

Jake miró a Bella. Él había pensado en varios nombres, pero había decidido darle ese derecho a ella.

—Sí—contestó Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Se llamará… Elizabeth.

.

*19 de octubre del 2007:¿Cómo está?*

.

Edward paseaba admirando la impresiónate arquitectura de los rascacielos de Nueva York mientras degustaba un enorme vaso de _moca late_. No había tenido tiempo hasta ese día para darse el gusto de recorrer la ciudad a pie y aprovechando el tiempo y la distancia a donde se dirigía decidió darse el gusto.

Se frustró cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar y del bolsillo de sus jeans la musiquita de "los Picapiedras" con la característica vocecilla de Pedro gritando "Vilmaaa!" le informaban que no podía ser otro más que su adorable hermano.

—¿En que idioma tengo que decirte que no alteres los tonos de mi móvil? ¡Me avergüenzas! —dijo a modo de regaño pero con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?... Yo bien gracias por preocuparte—resopló sarcástico del otro lado—¿Cómo va todo en la gran naranja, Eddy? —Preguntó usando el diminutivo con malicia.

—No me digas Eddy—masculló con los dientes apretado— Y es manzana, idiota—corrigió divertido—Y sí, todo iría mejor si mi hermanito mayor dejase de llamarme cada media hora para comprobar que sigo por el buen camino. Estás peor que novia psicópata ¿sabes?—La relación entre ellos se había vuelto de más confianza y complicidad en estos últimos meses.

Edward había encontrado su mayor apoyo en su infantil hermano. Emmett lo había escuchado e intentado aconsejar… y hasta lo había abrazado en el par de ocasiones que Edward no había soportado más y había dejado fluir las aguas. Así que como mínimo, ahora en vuelta de mano, Edward le tenía más paciencia a las idioteces de su hermano e incluso entendía la paranoia

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no me estés engañando por allá… yo no soportaría que otra ocupase mi lugar en tu cama—bromeó haciendo que Edward se llevase envase de café a la frente en gesto de resignación ante tal idiotez. —No hermano, sólo quería ver como iba tu día ¿Qué tal esta el clima? ¿Qué tal te está yendo en el hospital? ¿Te ha tocado ver mucha gente desmembrada? y… ¿tu ánimo? ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ¿Has visto a algún famoso por las calles? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Sabes a cuanto está el euro hoy?—Edward se imaginó a su hermano mirando al cielo mientras silbaba fingiendo inocencia.

Edward suspiró, estos eran el tipo de detalles que le hacían entender que no estaba solo, que sí le importaba a alguien y que por lo mismo debía seguir adelante.

—Todo va… mejor—aún no podía usar la palabra "bien" y tampoco tuvo intención de responder el resto de las preguntas. No tenía caso hablar del clima ni explicarle a Emmett que era imposible ver cadáveres desmembrados si estabas haciendo su especialización en Pediatría. Edward sabía que todo aquello era un adorno, un volador de luces para ocultar el real motivo de la llamada — ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una maldita vez y me preguntas si voy a asistir a la ceremonia de Alice pasado mañana?

La línea se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Edward, vas a venir pasado mañana al matrimonio de Alice? —inquirió como si nada pasase.

Edward rodó los ojos—Te responderé lo mismo que te he repetido en las otras mil veces que has llamado para saber lo mismo: ¡Sí Emmett, voy a ir a esa bendita boda!

—¡Eddy no te enojes… sólo quería asegurarme! —Refunfuñó fingiendo estar ofendido—Es que pensé… que como Ali se casa con Jasper y ya sabes—titubeó.

Edward dio el último trago a su café antes de responder—Es mi prima… sabes que iré, no la dejaría en este día...—tragó fuerte—incluso si ella está allí…—Apretó los párpados y con odio arrojó el vasito de papel a un basurero cercano mientras seguía avanzando.

Tendría que verla, tendría que soportar su presencia por unas cuantas horas, pero estaba dispuesto a comerse su rencor y soportar el espectáculo de familia feliz cuando viese a Jake y Bella en la boda de Jasper y Alice.

Edward llevaba meses preparándose psicológicamente para ese encuentro. Pero sabía que nunca estaría listo para verlos juntos, felices y esperando a su primer retoño.

Edward agitó la cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar aquel recuerdo, intentando alejar las sórdidas imágenes de cuando y como se enteró del embarazo de Bella y de la alegría de los futuros padres.

—¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando? —rugió Emmett desde el otro lado

Edward parpadeó y volvió al presente—No—respondió sincero—repítelo—ordenó. Hay viejas costumbres que nunca se olvidan.

—Te estaba diciendo que no hay necesidad de preocuparte por… ella—dijo Emmett sabiendo del daño que le causaba a Edward escuchar el nombre de Bella—No van a venir—murmuró bajito esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Edward detuvo abruptamente su andar. Él estaba preparado para muchas situaciones distintas, incómodas y dolorosas, pero no para su ausencia.

—No va a estar…—dejó escapar su pensamiento en voz alta.

—No ella… de todos modos por el embarazo no era recomendable el viaje… pero—Emmett titubeó y pasó su mano secando su perlada frente, no quería ser él el portador de tal noticia, pero sabía que era mejor que su hermano se enterase por él que por terceros—Bella dio a luz anoche…

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Es que esto no terminaría nunca? ¿No había sido ya suficiente con perderla? ¿Acaso ahora debía pagar de por vida?

Se sentó en una solitaria banca a la orilla del camino, aún con el auricular pegado al oído mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

_¿Hasta cuando?_

Edward quería dejar de sentir, quería poder escuchar el nombre de ella sin sentir que algo se le removía dentro, quería poder ver las fotos que Alice le mostraba sin tener náuseas, poder observar aquellas imágenes que ella enviaba de su feliz vida en Londres.

No quería sentir ganas de salir corriendo cada vez que se hacía mención de lo linda que se veía ella con su pancita de siete meses o lo genial que le estaba yendo junto a Jake en el extranjero.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Emmett luego de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó ignorando la preocupación de su hermano.

—Bien, Jasper me contó que tuvieron que practicarle una cesárea porque el parto se adelantó. Ella esta bien… tuvo una niña, la tienen en observación, me contaron que se llam…

—No quiero detalles—rugió Edward molesto

—Lo siento…

—Te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos en unos días—y sin más corto.

Guardó su móvil y se puso de pie. Ya no disfrutaba del paisaje, del día, ni de las edificaciones. Simplemente aceleró el paso para llegar lo más rápido a su departamento, meterse a su cuarto y dormir hasta mañana.

Podían haber pasado ocho meses desde la última vez que tuvo sus ojos frente a los de él, podían pasar años sin escuchar su voz, pero aunque pasasen siglos su corazón seguiría reclamando su presencia.

Edward no quería olvidarla, pero sí, al menos poder convivir con ese sentimiento.

Él se estaba esforzando por encontrar su camino y eran justo este tipo de noticias las que amenazaban con echar por tierra sus escasos avances.

Cuando Edward recibió la noticia de que gracias a haber obtenido tan alta calificación en su examen final, podría optar a uno de los escasos cupos y elegir su especialización en una de las mejores universidades de NY, se lo pensó demasiado y las dudas fueron tremendas.

Aparte, obviamente de la sorpresa inicial, pues él juraba que su tío lo había citado para regañarlo en vez de felicitarlo. Pero Edward aceptó porque, tal como Emmett le dijo, esta oportunidad no era más que otra señal frente a su narizota y en esta ocasión Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar… ya no sería más un cobarde, ni un perdedor. Cumpliría sus metas, y no por demostrarle algo a alguien en particular, ni porque las palabras de Bella le hubiesen rasgado el alma, sino porque era algo que se debía a sí mismo.

Pero necesitaba más que pensamientos de superación y señales académicas, necesitaba un remezón, alguna especie de bálsamo para su alma y su corazón… sí, lo admitía; necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiese más allá del cariño familiar, necesitaba todas aquellas cosas de las cuales huyo por años. Quería alguien que lo abrasase y le hiciera mimos, que sonriera de alegría al verlo, alguien que estuviese al pendiente de él y que lo escuchase… alguien que le enseñase a amar. Y él sabía que ese puesto jamás sería de quien él realmente quería, pero de todos modos, ya no quería estar más solo.

Edward miró al cielo pensativo. —Bueno, Dios—pensó—Ya va siendo hora de que me des un tregua ¿No crees? —siguió hablando su mente—Sí, lo sé, soy un idiota y me merezco todo lo que me pasa… pero al menos, ya que le estoy poniendo el hombro al asunto, una ayudita no vendría nada mal. Digo, para motivar y hacer más llevadera la cosa. Si Bella ya hizo su vida y que por lo visto es una mujer casada… y una madre feliz ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad?

Rió de sí mismo y sus estupideces mentales. ¿Con qué cara se burlaría de Emmett si él pretendía hablar mentalmente con Dios? ¡Demonios, la imbecilidad era genética!

La señal del hombrecito rojo le obligó a detenerse antes de cruzar la calle, se quedó quieto y movió la cabeza hacía la izquierda y luego a su derecha, haciendo que su cuello rechinara de forma bastante audible a causa de la repentina tensión.

—¡Huy! —escuchó tras de sí en respuesta a los crujidos.

Edward se giró levemente y se percató que el quejido provenía de una mujer tras él. La observó escasos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente. Sólo pudo notar un manchón rubio.

—Necesitas un masaje—volvió a susurrar la misma voz. Edward giró rápido y con el ceño fruncido miró a la chica.

—¿Perdón? —dijo con leves toques de indignación ante tal comentario tan personal.

—Tu cuello—explicó ella con calma mientras le señalaba con una mano—estás muy tenso, con un buen masaje se te pasaría

—Bueno, ese no es asunto tuyo… al menos de que seas masajista y estés desesperada por captar clientes—respondió con un sarcasmo seco y poco gentil. Edward volvió su vista al contador de segundos que restaban para cruzar.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Lo último que le interesaba en estos momentos eran consejos prácticos sobre su cuello.

La chica era guapa, eso debía de reconocerlo. La mujer era un poco más bajita que él y debía tener más menos su edad, obviamente no pasaba de los veintisiete. Su piel era color crema suave, pero sus grandes ojos celestes eran sin duda lo más llamativo en su rostro aparte de su roja boca. Incluso más que su larga y frondosa melena rubia ceniza. Tal vez en otra época—pensó Edward descartando cualquier interés de coqueteo de su parte.

—Yo te he visto en otra parte…—volvió a hablar la mujer. Edward apretó los puños.

¿Acaso esta chica era idiota e incapaz de entender la indirecta? Como no entendía que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de entablar conversación alguna con una extraña mientras esperaba que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la calle.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo—siguió ella en su monólogo, Edward ni siquiera la miraba—Te he visto en la sala de espera de la Doctora Scott.

Edward miró a la chica como si esta tuviese dos cabezas o tres ojos. Lo último que se imaginó y lo último que necesitaba era que hicieran alusión alguna a su sicóloga. Para él todavía seguía siendo un gran tema aceptar que necesitaba ayuda profesional y que había recurrido a ella desde hace cuatro meses.

Decisión que fue más por tranquilizar a Emmett, aunque Edward no se arrepentía, gracias a eso había descubierto que todos estos años, cuando él creyó que estaba viviendo la vida que se merecía, no fue más que tiempo cegado por su enfermedad. Nunca pensó que la palabra "depresión" podía ser la respuesta a tantas acciones de su diario vivir.

—Me confundes—masculló entre dientes mirando con rudeza a la rubia frente a él, intentando intimidarla lo suficiente como para que ella desistiese.

—No—dijo ella segura mientras arrugaba la frente pensativa—Estoy segurísima de haberte visto allí.

Edward se tensó por completo. No entendía por qué le incomodaba tanto estar teniendo esa extraña conversación con ella, como tampoco entendía por qué simplemente no se giraba y comenzaba a caminar ahora que la luz daba el verde.

—Bueno… pues yo no te recuerdo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, casi como un insulto al menospreciarla. La mujer sonrió enseñando su linda dentadura ante ese pequeño reconocimiento de parte de Edward.

—Lo sé, nunca miras a nadie —dijo con calma y naturalidad.

Edward alzó las cejas extrañado ante el comentario que no dejaba de ser cierto.

Sin más se enderezó y comenzó a avanzar, todavía caminaba preguntando que rayos acababa de pasar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que la mujer rubia le seguía el paso.

—Te invito un café—dijo la chica, que más parecía que danzar a su lado que caminar.

—Ya me bebí el de la mañana—respondió él sin mirarla y sin agregarle el respetuoso "Gracias" a la oración, para luego simplemente acelerar un poco el paso. Se preguntaba como esta mujer no entendía el "No" que él gritaba claramente.

—¿Un helado? —insistió con voz inocente siguiéndole el ritmo.

Edward se frenó de pronto y la miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. La chica tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para volver a su altura.

—Lo siento pero no estoy interesado—intentó finiquitar el asunto de manera cordial. Pero aún así su voz no dejaba de sonar molesta

—Que bueno—dijo ella sin borrar una sonrisa, dio dos pasitos hacía él—Porque yo tampoco lo estoy— susurró bajito enfatizando en gesto poniendo el dorso de la mano a un costado de su boca. Dándole a la declaración la connotación de un secreto.

Edward pestañeó varias veces intentado entender el sentido de las palabras de la mujer. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? ¿Coquetear? ¿Ser su amiga? ¿Caridad?

Apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros, la chica no se veía peligrosa y si resultaba ser una psicópata obsesiva él sabría como sacársela de encima. Rascó su frente antes de retomar el paso pero desviando el camino hacía la heladería, al notar que la mujer no lo seguía se giró y le habló.

—Que conste que me gustan los helados triples y tú pagas porque dejé la billetera en casa—dijo sin emoción en la voz.

La mujer asintió y retomó el andar silencio al lado de Edward.

A veces nos encuentran personas que jamás pensamos conocer, a veces pasamos por situaciones que no pensamos pasar y de pronto una situación inesperada que te parecía absurda e incómoda… puede ser más agradable de lo que esperabas sin necesidad de significar algo más allá.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias a todas por pasar leer y sobre todo por comentar, sus opiniones y cada palabras son la gasolina para esto :)

Gracias Eri no sólo porser una Beta con tanta paciencia, si no por el día a día :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*12 de marzo de 2009: No vamos a volver*

.

¡Otra vez el monstruo come pies se metió en sus sueños!

La pequeña hizo sobresalir todo el labio inferior en un colosal puchero mientras apretaba los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar y se sentaba en su cama.

Buscó con la mirada a su fiel castor de peluche. Tomó a "Bigotes" entre sus bracitos y reuniendo fuerzas giró su cuerpecito quedando su pancita sobre la cama para de esa forma bajar de la cama, tal como mami se lo había enseñado.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera y corrió hacía la puerta por miedo de que en la oscuridad el monstruo come pies le jálese desde abajo de su cama.

Con lentitud giró la manilla de la puerta y miró a todos lados antes de salir al pasillo, de ahí se echó a correr rápido hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Asomó su pequeña cabecita lentamente, pero el ruido de una tabla de madera al crujir la asustó haciéndola entrar a la gran habitación casi de un salto.

Cuando llegó a los pies de la gran cama blanca, mordió su labio con fuerza. Fue hacía la izquierda y observó a su mami durmiendo con la cabeza bajo la almohada, sólo se veían sus suaves mechones color chocolate sobresalir y contrastar contra la clara piel de ella y su camisón perla.

Entonces retrocedió y fue a la derecha donde su papi, acostado sobre uno de sus costados, roncaba con los labios entre abiertos. Los músculos de su torso desnudo eran un claro ejemplo de fuerza y superpoderes, pensó la niña.

Llegó a su altura y con un dedo presionó uno de los prominentes músculos del brazo de su papá.

—Papi—susurró bajito—Papi—volvió a intentar picando el brazo de su padre—Papá, disperta…—pidió subiendo un poco más la voz.

La pequeña siguió intentando, pero nada. Papá estaba en su séptimo sueño. La niña hizo una mueca de frustración y enfado. Con determinación apretó los labios y procedió a ser más "eficiente"

—Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi, Papi... —No gritó pero habló lo suficientemente alto para hacer que su mamá se removiera. La niña se enfureció más al sólo conseguir que su padre balbuceara unas tonterías antes de volver a roncar.

La pequeña aumentó la intensidad de su minúsculo dedo sobre el brazo de él, antes de ya casi volver a gritar—¡Paaapaaaá dispertate!

De un saltó Jacob quedó sentado sobre su cama, miró a ambos lados hasta encontrar al costado de su cama a su pequeña que con fuerza apretaba sobre su pecho a su castor de peluche, parecía un angelito, pensó que la confundiría con un querubín si no la conociese.

Pero esa pequeña personita de minúsculo cuerpo, con su largo cabello lacio de un color chocolate más oscuro y mucho más rebelde que el de su madre, era cualquier cosa menos un angelito.

—¿El gigante roba galletas? —Se aventuró él a preguntar con voz pastosa y con ojos entrecerrados a causa de la somnolencia.

La niña negó con fervor y con la boquita estirada murmuró—El come pies...—luego dio varios largos pestañeos que sumado al verde esmeralda de sus ojos la hacían parecer la inocencia hecha una niña.

Jake se palmeó la frente autocastigándose por equivocarse de monstruo y la pequeña rió, él se retiró las mantas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Se frotó el rostro con las manos tratando de despertarse y luego miró a su niña.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al mirarla. Ella podía hacer y deshacer con él. Nunca una mujer lo tuvo en sus manos como lo tiene esa pequeña criatura.

Sintió como Bella se removía a su lado a causa del ruido y mientras él se ponía de pie y se calzaba sus pantuflas, ella alargó una mano y prendió la luz de su mesita.

—Cuida de tu madre—pidió Jake a su niña mientras él seguía con el teatro del "mata monstruos".

Caminó arrastrando los pies y sintiendo el frío de andar a esas horas de la madrugada solo con su pantalón de pijama azul. Tomó un bate de beisbol estratégicamente acomodado a un lado de la puerta y salió con pereza de la habitación rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para hacer tiempo.

Bella le sonrió a su niña mientras palmeaba la cama a su lado en una clara invitación que Elizabeth no dudó en tomar, de un brinco se acomodó al lado de su mami y la abrazó.

Jacob volvió a entrar a su habitación a los minutos después.

—Listo. Dudo que después del susto que le di ese o cualquier monstruo se atreva a molestar a Lizzie—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella.

—Hum, nunca dudé de tu eficacia SuperJake, eres mi héroe—se burló ella.

Jake la miró ceñudo mientras reacomoda el bate en su lugar. Miró a su niña que estaba totalmente instalada en su cama, al lado de Bella y con los ojitos cerrados

—¿Ya se quedó dormida? —inquirió él con la frente totalmente arrugada

Bella le guiñó un ojo antes de hablar—Sí, ya sabes... está profundamente dormida— dijo las últimas dos palabras alargándolas dramáticamente y Jake notó como Lizzie entreabría un ojo y lo volvía a cerrar con fuerza.

Él negó divertido con la cabeza mientras volvía a entrar en la cama—Va a ser una grandiosa actriz—le murmuró a Bella. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba y volvía a apagar la luz.

El resto de la noche no hubo más monstruos, ni pesadilla alguna. La pequeña Elizabeth durmió a sus anchas, protegida entre los cuerpos de sus padres.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como lo venían haciendo la mayorías de las mañanas desde hace más de dos años. Obviamente la primera en despertar fue Elizabeth, quien se encargó de despertar a sus padres de la misma manera de siempre: dando brincos sobre la cama.

Jake se giró y la miró amenazadoramente, la niña se detuvo a sabiendas de lo que pasaría ahora, dio un paso hacía atrás sobre el colchón intentando alejarse para lograr escapar, pero Jake fue más rápido y para cuando ella reaccionó ya se encontraba con su espada sobre el colchón y con su papá encima de ella torturándola en una despiadada guerra de cosquillas.

Bella se desperezó estirándose por completo, enfocó la vista en el espectáculo a su lado y como si nada retiró las mantas y se puso de pie.

—¡Mami, mami! ¡Ayuya!¡Sálvame, socorro, auchilioooo!—pedía la niña entre risas.

—A no, Lizzie. Esto es entre tú y yo… y si tu madre ha de ayudar a alguien, pues será a mí—Refunfuñó Jake mientras sujetaba un pie de la niña y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la planta de este.

—¡Jake! ¡Se va a ahogar! —le reprendió Bella, pero ninguno le hizo mayor caso, estaban demasiado metidos en ganar su pequeña batalla matutina.

Bella los observó y sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la imagen frente a ella. Su niña se retorcía entre risas ahogadas y Jake sonreía de igual manera. Ambos juntos iluminaban la vida de Bella, por ellos y por la paz que tenía en esta burbuja matutina daría la vida.

Esa mañana desayunaron los tres juntos. Jake bebía su café mientras terminaba de revisar unos informes del hospital y a su lado Bella se encargaba de darle el cereal en la boca a Elizabeth.

—¿Crees que llegarás temprano hoy a casa? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, la cosa esta tranquila, a menos de que surja alguna urgencia estaré aquí a más tardar a las 8pm, ¿Por qué?

—Por nada en especial—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—tenía ganas de pasear por la cuidad y sacar a Beth, aprovechando que el clima no está tan frío—dijo ella mientras la niña se apuntaba a sí misma contenta dando brincos en su silla, al escuchar el diminutivo con que sólo su madre tenía derecho a llamarla.

—Entonces en eso quedamos—dijo contento mientras se levantaba de la mesa y besaba en la frente a sus dos chicas a modo de despedida.

La mañana continuó con normalidad. Bella se dedicó a ordenar algunas cosas y a preparar el almuerzo, siempre con Beth tras ella.

Pasado el medio día colocó a la niña en su sillita y le dio la comida. Le costó un millón de "avioncitos" y "una por la mamá, otra por el papá…" lograr que Beth comiese sus verduras.

—¿Ves? Ya se acabó ¿Las espinacas no son tan malas después de todo verdad?.

—¡No me yustan!—refunfuñó cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho y esbozando un adorable puchero.

Bella simplemente rió y con la mano revolvió su larga cabellera.

—Te adoro—le dijo con amor.

—Yo tamben—contestó la pequeña con voz cantarina

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Bella divertida, fingiendo no creerle a la niña

—Mucho, mucho… de aquí a la luna ida y guelta—dijo ella gesticulando con los brazos de manera sobreactuada.

Bella se le quedó mirando fijamente. Tantos miedos, tanta incertidumbre… tanta culpa, todo, absolutamente todo desapareció en el preciso instante en que su hija le miró con esos ojitos suyos.

Los ojos de Beth no sólo eran del mismo verde que los de _él_, sino que también lograban transmitir la misma intensidad, el mismo embrujo sobre Bella.

Elizabeth tenía unos enormes ojos, con unas tupidas y oscuras pestañas, pero la forma de sus ojos no era como los de Edward. Eran más grandes y más redondos, resaltando en aquel dulce rostro, pero sin dudas eran el rasgo más claro de la presencia de la sangre de Edward corriendo por las venas de Elizabeth.

Bella suspiró como lo solía hacer cada vez que al mirar a su razón de ser, recordaba a Edward, en un principio se sentía culpable por el goce que le generaba encontrar rasgos de él en ella, pero luego, con el pasar de los meses y años, la culpa fue reemplazada por resignación. Bella no tenía duda, Elizabeth era la mezcla perfecta de Edward y ella. Y nunca, por nada del mundo, cambiaria nada en su hija.

Luego del postre y de ser obligada a releerle por centésima vez "La cenicienta" Bella logró que Beth tomase su siesta. Le sacó sus zapatitos negros y la cubrió con una manta, la observó con atención antes de dejar entreabierta la puerta y seguir ordenando el desorden que Elizabeth dejó a su paso con sus juguetes.

Elizabeth tenía la manía de dejar sus cosas tiradas en los lugares más ingeniosos de la casa, podías encontrar sus muñecos: dentro del microondas, entre las plantas, dentro de la lavabadora, entre los sillones y una vez Jake encontró la muñeca de Lizzie dentro de su maletín medico, y la vergüenza fue cuando en vez de sacar su estetoscopio apareció con la muñeca en la mano.

Bella entró al pequeño despacho que Jake tenía en una habitación que él mismo se había encargado de organizar y ordenar, todo con la idea de estudiar y hoy en día, trabajar en casa cuando pudiese. Tal vez el dicho de que no es bueno llevar el trabajo a casa era aplicable en muchos casos, pero para la familia, con el horario de Jake, el estar aunque fuesen horas eternas encerrado en su despacho a tan sólo unos pasos de Lizzie y Bella, era sin dudas algo que había ayudado a cumplir su promesa de no volver a dejar de lado a su mujer a causa de la pasión que sentía por su profesión.

Bella comenzó a recoger el tiradero que Jake había dejado sobre su escritorio.

Sí, Beth era la que dejaba sus muñecos por los suelos, pero Jake era quien tenía la hecatombe de papeles, documentos y libros sobre su mesa. Un documento en particular captó su atención, una carta, una oferta de trabajo, pero no era una más como las que Jake estaba acostumbrado a recibir y rechazar de diversos hospitales o centros de estudio de diversas partes del globo. Bella releyó la dirección del remitente y repasó el nombre del hospital para creerse que no estaba confundida.

—¡Buh! —Ella dio un brinco cuando sintió las manos de Jacob en su cintura—Esta bien, soy feito pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada y no asustarte tanto—Bromeó.

Pero Bella no estaba para bromas, ella simplemente levantó la hoja de papel y se la enseño a Jake.

—Ah, eso—murmuró él mientras borraba su sonrisa y se alejaba un poco de ella.

—Sí, esto—dijo ella con cara de poker—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías recibido una oferta de _ese_ hospital?

—No tiene importancia… No vamos a volver, Bella. Estamos bien aquí tú lo has dicho ¿O acaso has cambiado de opinión?

—Esto no se trata de volver o no. Deberías haberme comentado, es una oferta muy buena, ni más ni menos que jefe del área de cirugía, Jake. Eso viene siendo un puesto más abajo que el director general del hospital… y no cualquier hospital, sino que uno de los mejores del país... ¿Ya hablaste con Carlisle?

—No, aún no le he llamado para agradecerle la oferta y rechazarla. —dijo dejando en claro el último punto— ¿Qué te molesta Bella? ¿Qué no te lo comentara o que decidiera solo? —preguntó molesto.

Bella caminó hacía él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—No me agrada la idea de sentir que te estoy alejando de todo, que esta decisión es más por mí que por ti. Ya te alejé de tu familia y ahora te alejó de tus metas profesionales, sabes que esta oferta es una gran oportunidad, pero no dudaste en rechazarla por…—no le fue necesario nombrar—Jake, no puedo dejar de sentirme incómoda al pensar de que si yo… siento que te quito cosas, que te alejo de tus metas…

—No me has alejado de nada, cariño. Recuerda que fui yo quien se vino a estudiar acá—murmuró con dulzura.

Ella asintió—Sí, pero tus estudios se acabaron hace más de un año. Yo sé que decidiste quedarte aquí más por Beth y por mí, que por gusto propio… Odias el frío de Londres y detestas el acento inglés…

—Sí, tienes razón—comentó con una mueca— Tal vez no se me ha dado acostumbrarme tan bien como a ti, pero Lizzie es feliz aquí, tiene una vida tranquila, al igual que nosotros; Y sí, es una buena oferta, quizás la mejor que he recibido, pero no estoy dispuesto a ponerte en riesgo a ti o a mi hija por ambiciones personales, Bella. Ya no más… Primero está mi familia.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, Jake intentó trasmitirle seguridad y ella la recibió. Jake no mentía ni se sacrificaba. Él simplemente quería lo mejor para su familia.

—Gracias—dijo ella soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Bella no quería volver; se puso en puntillas y besó los labios de su marido con dulzura unos instantes.

—¿Vamos por un helado? —inquirió él dando el tema por zanjado.

—Habrá que preguntarle a Lady Elizabeth—bromeó ella. Y Jake esbozó una verdadera mueca de horror.

.

.

—¿Otra vez al Acuario? —Preguntó Jake a Bella, mientras la pequeña corría a unos pasos de ellos rumbo a la entrada principal del Acuario municipal.

Beth llevaba un elegante abrigo gris que le llegaba a media pierna, justo donde terminaba su vestido. Sus medias blancas contrastaban con sus zapatitos negros y la niña se sujetaba su boina mientras rebotaba en su lugar impaciente por la lentitud de sus padres.

Jake y Bella avanzaban tranquilamente cogidos de la mano, él con su vestimenta informal, solo sus elegantes pantalones y su camisa azul sin corbata y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y encima una gruesa chaqueta para el frío, pero aún así su fina estampa de médico era deducible.

Bella no desteñía a su lado, al contrario, sus largas piernas bajo los oscuros jeans se veían aún más estilizadas gracias a las botas en punta de alto tacón que calzaba, su abrigo a medio muslo color blanco invierno y su melena chocolate, que llegaba más debajo de sus hombros, le daban un toque elegante y sofisticado claramente envidiable. Y el guapo hombre que la tomaba de la mano lograba que más de una mujer al pasar le dedicara una mirada de envidia maliciosa.

Pero ella ya era inmune, porque sabía que más importante que cualquier apariencia era lo que las personas llevaban por dentro, la forma en que vivían su vida, y ella se sentía orgullosa de traer esas miradas sobre sí, porque sabía que ella tenía cosas que otros envidiarían, si bien no considerarse la mujer más feliz o afortunada del planeta era algo ridículo para ella, si sentía que tenía algo que otros no: Paz.

La paz que le brindaban las sonrisas de Jake y los ojos de su Beth.

—Ya sabes… es su lugar preferido, adora este lugar—Comentó distraída más preocupada de que Beth no se cayese entre tanto brinco que de explicarle a Jacob algo que él ya sabía.

—Con este ritmo ya deberían nombrarnos miembros ilustres del _"London Aquarium_". Lizzie se lo pasa más aquí que en casa... tal vez saldría más a cuenta instalar una carpa aquí afuera y mudarnos. —Creo que hablaré con administración, tal vez obtengamos una membresía al ser clientes frecuentes—bromeó ella. Y él le respondió con una sonrisa. Bella entendía porque su hija amaba tanto este lugar, Beth alucinaba pues se sentía como bajo del mar, igualito que la película de la Sirenita. El acuario municipal estaba ubicado a una poco distancia del _London eye_. El colosal recinto de tres plantas tenía algo así como trescientos cincuenta tanques con diversas especies marinas. Una vez dentro avanzas por unos pasillos iluminados tenuemente, si girabas la cabeza a izquierda o derecha encontrabas acuarios de diversas proporciones. Beth solía quedarse atónita y con la boca abierta observando los distintos colores de los peces, sonreía de oreja a oreja cada vez que algún espécimen se acercaba lo suficientemente al vidrio como para que ello lo pudiese observar con detalle. Cuando llegaban a la zona de los estanques de tiburones Bella se acercaba a su hija y le tomaba la mano. Jake las observaba unos pasos más atrás y se preguntaba ¿Quién trataba de tranquilizar a quién? Mientras las veía reír y mirarse un tanto asustadas cuando algún tiburón se acercaba o nadaba cerca de ellas. Jake se quedó mirando fijo a Bella, a su esposa. Lo años no habían pasado en vano para ella, estaba mil veces más radiante y más mujer. La maternidad le había regalado una mirada más calida y una actitud más madura. Ya no quedaban muchos rasgos de la niña de hace tres años atrás. Él también había cambiado y lo sabía, su forma de ver la vida, de enfrentarse al día a día, de sentir y su temperamento habían madurado. Miró de nuevo a su mujer, estaba tan hermosa pero… Todavía existían momentos en los que ella se iba, su cuerpo podía seguir allí, pero sin dudas su mente volaba lejos, a un lugar al que Jake nunca logra acceder. Él en un principio sintió celos y rabia, podría asegurar que ella pensaba en _ese_, pero con el pasar del tiempo ya no se sintió tan seguro al respecto. Los ojos ausentes de ella no daban paso a certeza alguna, no reflejaban emociones, Jake no sabía si ella estaba perdida en recuerdos felices o momentos dolorosos. Él no inquirió, no especuló, ni siquiera hizo mención alguna, respetó a desgano aquella privacidad, él confiaba en ella creía en su sinceridad y por lo mismo le brindaba su espacio. Luego del familiar recorrido de una hora los tres salieron del lugar, afuera ya estaba de noche y Lizzie ya dormía rendida en brazos de su padre con la cabeza en su gran hombro. Caminaron por las transitadas calles de Londres en un silencio cómodo. Una vez en casa Bella le arrebató a Beth y fue a acostarla, Jake las espió por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de su hija. Vio con Bella le ponía el pijama y como la niña se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados, luego vio como Bella la arropaba y le besaba la frente y entonces ocurrió el milagro… Bella sonrió, no era una sonrisa normal, ni divertida, ni de risa devastadora, ni ninguna normal o antes vista por él. Era esa única sonrisa desde el corazón que sólo Elizabeth era capaz de obtener. Jake se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a su despacho, sentado en la silla de su escritorio recordó la sonrisa de Bella, él quería una sonrisa así para él, pero por más esfuerzo y ganas nunca había logrado conseguirlo, pero no le importaba realmente, nunca sentiría envidia de su hija. La amaba, las amaba a las dos y no pondría sus vidas y su tranquilidad en juego jamás. Jacob descolgó el teléfono y marcó el sinfín de números para contactarse con Carlisle. Sería una corta conversación con alguien de ese pasado al cual él no estaba dispuesto a volver, sería un simple gracias pero no…. Pensó que este sería el no definitivo, la negación a volver, porque ellos no volverían…o eso creyó él.

.

*13 de Marzo de 2009: Decisiones*

.

—_Dejarás de odiarme—__ afirmó él__— como yo dejaré de odiarte a ti… sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… en unos años sólo seré un mal recuerdo—__soltó una breve carcajada, seca y frustrada…_

—_Dime que lo deseas… dime que deseas que te haga mía, que eso es lo que quieres…_

—_Eres una pésima mentirosa—__Dijo divertido. Su rostro cambió y se puso más serio de un momento a otro__—Tú y yo estamos demasiado lejos del odio. —__Dijo dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos__—¿Cómo siquiera piensas en seguir engañándote con eso? Anoche, todo entre nosotros quedó claro ¿no?_

—_Que…—__dijo él tomando aire__—quiero que dejes a Jake y te vengas conmigo. Yo te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí… y quiero que estemos juntos—__dijo veloz._

—_Lo que dices no es verdad, Bella. Tú me quieres…. tú sientes lo mismo que yo, lo sé, lo siento… No puedes sacarme de tu vida. —__Habló desesperado…_

Bella se sentó de un golpe en su cama cubriendo su boca con ambas manos para no gritar. Una pesadilla, sólo fue una pesadilla… una más a la lista de incontables pesadillas en las que ella revivía los momentos y las palabras de _él._

Secó el sudor frió de su frente y su nuca, y volvió a recostarse. A su lado Jake dormía agotado, pero ella no consiguió conciliar el sueño con facilidad en horas.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que era fin de semana, lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa de su amiga, vecina y confidente.

—Eso es absurdo, Charlotte. No puedo seguir así— musitó Bella desesperada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá del _living_ de su amiga.

Charlotte se acomodó a su lado y le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo, mientras Bella se tapaba ambos ojos con una mano y luego la subía para acariciar su frente intentando mitigar el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Bella, sigues atormentándote con lo mismo? —preguntó en un lento murmullo.

Bella levantó la vista y la miró—¡Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar! Los recuerdos se filtran hasta en mis sueños. ¡Y lo más ridículo de todo es que no tiene sentido! No sé por qué sigo pensando en eso. Han pasado años… y no logro dejar de darle vueltas a la misma historia.

—Es lógico que pienses en eso. Es parte de tu vida, aquella historia fue lo que te trajo al día de hoy, te regaló a Lizzie… ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto recordarlo?—preguntó sacando su beta psicológica.

Bella la miró con suspicacia, consciente de que hablaba en parte con su amiga y... su doctora.

—Porque recuerdo cosas que en su momento olvidé—explicó—recuerdo esa noche… en la que estuvimos juntos. Charlotte, no me importaba nada—lo dijo como si fuese un crimen— Podía caerse en mundo, podía entrar Jake en ese instante y a mí no me importaba. Lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en la claridad que tenía que yo quería estar con él. Sabía que era una locura, el peor error de todos, sabía que permitir que pasase sólo traería dolor… pero…

—Tú lo amabas, Bella. Es normal que quisieras estar con él, el sentimiento era más fuerte que la razón—le recordó.

—Tal vez… no sé—murmuró poco convencida—El tiempo te hace ver las cosas de manera distinta, ya no lo veo como el villano de la historia, tampoco es que lo justifique, es sólo…

—¿Sólo qué?

—Yo sé que él no es un ejemplo de persona, dista mucho de ser alguien digno de seguir o admirar. Pero aún así, sabiendo el demonio que es, conociendo su historia… no dejo de pensar en… ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que se apareció el día de mi boda? —Charlotte asintió en silencio—Ese día él parecía hablar de verdad… no sé ¿Y si no mentía? Es decir, si no mentía del todo… yo sé que obviamente él no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero tal vez…—se mordió el labio al no saber como explicarse—¡No sé Charlotte! la verdad es que no sé que me pasa, no tengo idea de porqué no soy capaz de dejarlo atrás. En un comienzo pensaba que era por Beth, ella es el recordatorio más constante, pero luego…—Bella miró a su amiga.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, sus pensamientos rodaban en diversas direcciones y ella no le encontraba el sentido a nada.

—Sé que ya es momento de seguir adelante, pero no puedo, ¡Sigo pensando en él! Y me siento culpable ¡Tengo esta maldita culpa en el pecho que no me deja vivir! —confesó con ojos acuosos.

Charlotte la acercó y la abrazó mientras Bella lloraba. —¿Culpa de qué exactamente? —ella sabía que era necesario presionarla, sabía que esta era la única forma de que Bella pudiese ordenar su vida y sus sentimientos.

Charlotte se había encargado en todos estos años de terapia de enseñarle a Bella que el expresar sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus dudas en voz alta no era algo malo. Por el contrario, nadie era lo suficientemente autosuficiente como para cargar con el peso del mundo. Y no era una debilidad mostrarte vulnerable. Así fue como Bella aprendió el valor de un buen llanto.

—Me siento culpable de… no contarle a Edward sobre su hija—dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos—cuando la miro pienso que algún día ella me lo echará en cara. Sé que él tenía todo el derecho a saber, pero yo estaba tan herida, tan humillada y tan ciega de miedo y dolor que sólo lo intenté una vez…

—¿Cuándo lo encontraste con esa mujer?

—Sí. Fui muy egoísta. Pensé en mí, en lo mal que me sentí al verlo con otra…pero eso no lo hace un mal padre—dijo lo último en tono de pregunta.

—Bella, es normal tener miedo y que este temor nos lleve a cometer errores cuando intentamos protegernos de lo que nos hace daño.

—Pero no tiene caso. ¡Ya es momento de seguir adelante! Pero a veces todos mis argumentos se convierten en excusas baratas... no sabes cuanto desearía que las cosas fuesen más simples…

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer para desenredar las cosas…

—No—la interrumpió con pánico sabiendo a lo que se refería—No puedo y lo sabes… lo que tengo que hacer es seguir adelante, llegó el momento de dejar todo atrás… Tengo que enfocarme en lo que es importante, Elizabeth, ella es todo lo que me importa. De todas formas se que lograré manejarlo —sentenció segura.

—¿Y Jake? —inquirió con suspicacia. Bella se envaró y la miró con recelo.

—¿Jake, qué?

—Dices que lo importante es Lizzie. ¿Pero dónde queda Jake?

—¿Dónde más? —preguntó molesta al no saber donde quería llegar su amiga—Jacob es mi esposo, somos una familia. Ese es su lugar—explicó con obviedad.

Charlotte suspiró, Bella le haba dado el argumento justo para tocar un tema que tenía entre ceja y ceja hace días.

—No me refería a eso, Bella. Sé que Jacob es el "Padre" de Lizzie, tu esposo y el jefe de familia y por supuesto tú amigo… ¿Pero es tu amante?

Bella se sintió ofendida y avergonzada, si bien entre ellas no había secretos, este tipo de encerronas siempre la hacían sentir demasiado vulnerable, sabía que debía contestar pero no quería, porque la verdad sólo sería usada en su contra.

—Si te refieres a que si tengo sexo con Jacob… pues sí—afirmó escuetamente y con la cara ardiendo.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza. Y miró a su amiga con cierta pena pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

—¿Eso significa la palabra amante para ti? —Bella asintió tenuemente—Pues no, Bella. Yo no me refería sólo al sexo, que si bien es importante no es lo que define un amante, un amor…—dijo acercándose más a ella— ¿Hace cuanto que no sientes, fuego, pasión? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste desesperada, que la sangre te ardía, necesitada de alguien, de un beso, de un abrazo o una caricia? ¿Bella, cuándo fue el último encuentro en que tuviste un orgasmo? —Bella se puso roja y Charlotte decidió ser un poco menos directa—Cariño… ¿Hace cuanto que no te sientes realmente completa? ¿Desde cuando hace que tu corazón dejó de latir?

Bella no se atrevió a responder, clavó la vista en sus manos sobre su regazo mientras la seguidilla de imágenes le daba la respuesta… _Edward_, simple y únicamente todo se explicaba con Edward.

—Eso no viene al caso—intentó escapar por la tangente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlotte, ella detestaba tener que morderse la lengua y darle sus buenos coscorrones a Bella para que entendiese. Pero ante todo, su profesión le había enseñado que camino tomar para lograr que las personas sacasen sus conclusiones por si mismas.

—Charlotte—dijo con voz cansada, muchas veces había explicado lo mismo—Después de todo… lo menos importante en mi vida es eso de la pasión y esas cosas amorosas… Ya soy una mujer más madura y puedo ver que… bueno, hay cosas más importantes que el fuego y el deseo. Una vez me cegué por eso… y aún lo estoy pagando—dijo más molesta consigo mismo que con su amiga.

—Bella es normal que sientas… no eres un iceberg—murmuró en tono de maternal reproche mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Siguieron conversando casi una hora más, dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero sin llegar a ningún lado. Bella era demasiado terca y estaba demasiado cerrada como para aceptar lo que Charlotte intentaba hacerle ver.

Pese a que Charlotte adoraba a Jake, no dejaba de ver la realidad de aquella relación. Si bien había un gran y fuerte compañerismo y unas enormes ganas de seguir adelante y lograr ser felices, no había amor, bueno sí, era obvio que se adoraban y que eran una pareja estable, pero Charlotte veía más allá, veía la ausencia de pasión y fuego en sus miradas. Y eso para ella era una clara señal de que las cosas no estaban como debían desde hace tiempo.

Bella no se daba cuenta, porque ella simplemente había dejado de sentir cuando se percató de que su corazón se había roto, le asombraba que pese a todo, lo único que la hacía sentir era Beth. Ella lo atribuía a que su pequeña había llegado luego del caos, eso la hacía una personita limpia y pura de tanta maldad y rencor.

Por otro lado, para Bella todo aquello de lujuria y esas cosas, estaban casi prohibidas, se había auto-condenado y convencido a si misma de que no podía aspirar a nada, simplemente debía ser agradecida de lo que recibía, y en ese punto Jake siempre fue y ha sido más que generoso.

Luego de un rato, cuando Bella se sintió por fin algo más tranquila se despidió de su amiga y volvió a su departamento.

Entró de manera silenciosa, aún perdida en su confusión. Cuando llegó a la sala le extrañó el silencio que reinaba el ambiente

—¿Beth? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Avanzó directo a la habitación de su hija pero nada… vacía

—¿Jake? —gritó más alto y más alarmada mientras se dirigía al dormitorio principal.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y la imagen que tuvo frente a ella le asombró.

Primero sintió alivio al ver a su pequeña y a Jake juntos sobre la cama, sólo Dios sabía las mil y un circunstancias trágicas que pasaron por su mente en cosa de segundos. Pero luego cuando el alivio dio paso a la observación no logró entender que sucedía.

Jake estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en algún punto del paisaje que exponía el ventanal de la habitación. En una de sus manos reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico sobre su muslo izquierdo y sobre el derecho estaba recostada la cabecita de Elizabeth mientras él le acariciaba su larga cabellera de manera ausente.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó alarmada, conciente de que la respuesta no sería buena.

Lizzie abrió los ojitos y miró a su mami con tristeza, lentamente se levantó y gateando por la cama se acercó hasta Bella.

—Men —murmuró bajito mientras estiraba su manito para que su madre la tomase.

Bella se dejó guiar y al llegar hasta Jacob se acomodó a su lado. Beth, como si entendiese la situación se quedó a una pequeña distancia de sus padres.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro de Jake entre sus manos y le obligaba a mirarla.

Jacob la miró en silencio por minutos que le parecieron horas antes reencontrar su voz y poder hablar.

—Billy…—susurró mientras Bella abría los ojos imaginándose lo peor—Sufrió un infarto…—terminó con voz ahogada.

Bella de un impulso se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

—¿Él…—no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

—Sobrevivió… pero esta grave—respondió al entender.

Bella se alejó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos directamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor.

—¿Cuando viajamos? —preguntó con la seguridad que le daba el saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Más allá de sus miedos y sus errores, más allá de cualquier culpa ella tenía en claro que había cosas más importantes. Y esta sin duda era una de esas.

Jacob la miró confuso y a su lado Lizzie permanecía en completo silencio.

—Bella… yo… tú… no—balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Jake. Nosotras vamos a ir a donde tú vayas… así que ¿Cuándo viajamos a Estados Unidos? —habló con una voz de mando imposible de refutar.

Elizabeth al escuchar el nombre del país natal de sus padres, comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos sobre la cama, su inocencia y desentendimiento del asunto solo la hacía consciente de que por fin vería a sus tíos, a sus tías y a sus abuelos en persona. Para ella era un simple y entretenido paseo. Pero para sus padres era el retorno en primera clase a todos sus miedos.

* * *

><p>Haber que les parecio xD Son las mejores, adelantos en el blog lueguito..<p>

Besotes


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Ya por acá, esta vez demore menos creo... un punto a aclarar, sé que muchas se quedan en ascuas y muy ansiosas al terminar cada cap, pero les recuerdo que yo voy a mi ritmo del mejor modo que puedo, así que por favor evitar comentarios "exigiendo" que actualice pronto.

.

Gracias a mi grandiosa Beta Eri por aguntar hasta mis modismos xD

Y obvo, gracias a ustedes por pasar, leer, por las palabras en los rr, mp y las conversaciones por Twitter!

Besotes.

_._

**¡¿Perdí a mi hermana por casi tres años y tú me dices que te alejaste sólo un poco?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*19 de Marzo de 2009: ¿Final o comienzo?*

.

Bella observaba con atención todo a su alrededor, era frustrante y doloroso ver sus cuadros, sus cosas, los libros de Jacob, los dibujos de Beth… su vida reducida a una pila de cajas en un rincón.

El departamento estaba vacío, su pequeño refugio había pasado a convertirse en paredes que amplificaban el eco de la nada. Los espacios ya no estaban adornados, ya no se escuchaban las risas de Beth por los rincones, ya no estaba su alfombra favorita en la que ella adoraba caminar descalza… su hogar se había convertido simplemente en un lugar por alquilar. Su momentáneo oasis se redujo a recuerdos.

Suspiró soltando el aire por la boca como un silbido, tenía tanto miedo. Lo disimulaba a duras penas frente a Jake y gracias a la preocupación de éste por Billy no había reparado demasiado en ella como para notar su mala actuación.

Se repetía a sí misma que era absurdo y ridículo sentir ese pánico. Su cobardía no tenía sentido ¿Acaso de verdad esperaba que él estuviese esperándola en el aeropuerto o algo así? Obvio que no. Lo último que había sabido de él, es que estaba en Nueva York y de eso hace ya varios años. Lógicamente la información le llegó de la nada, de un comentario al pasar que realizó Alice en una de sus cada vez más escasas llamadas telefónicas.

Pero era casi irónico, ni siquiera temía que él intentase hacerle daño, algo dentro de ella sabía que no lo haría. Lo que a ella le angustiaba era el no saber como reaccionaria su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón si él volvía a aparecerse en su camino. Mucho había luchado por encontrar cierta estabilidad como para volver a ponerla en riesgo nuevamente. Tenía miedo de ella misma.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de parar esto, sabes que no es necesario mudarnos—Habló serio Jake entrando al cuarto vacío —podemos quedarnos lo necesario hasta comprobar que Billy está bien y luego volver.

—No vamos a volver a discutir sobre lo mismo, Jake—dijo segura sin voltearse a verle. Cuando ella decía "discutir" es porque así habían sido los últimos días, discusiones absurdas siempre terminando en nada. —Y claro que es necesario mudarnos. —Esta vez sí se giró para mirarlo—Ya lo hablamos, no sabemos cuanto nos quedaremos allá y no estamos en situación de dejar todo aquí en veremos… además—siguió hablando dura—Es allá donde está nuestra vida, no aquí—terminó tajante, mientras su esposo la miraba con semblante notoriamente molesto.

Jake estaba enojado, pero no tenía argumentos para refutar, o bien, si tenía uno, pero no se atrevía a sacarlo a colación por temor a desatar un guerra. Ya lo habían conversado.

Jacob no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por no haber estado con su padre. Él, el mejor alumno de su promoción, el que obtuvo la exclusiva y respetada beca sobre cardiología, el ya considerado casi una eminencia en el área, él, el hijo que no estuvo cuando su padre tuvo justamente un problema al corazón. ¿Entonces, de que le servía tanto estudio, tanto título, tanto esfuerzo y tanta palabra bonita. Si cuando debió de usar todo lo que sabía para ayudar a su padre, él se encontraba a interminables kilómetros de distancia?

¿Qué importancia tenían lo lindos diplomas enmarcados que adornaban su oficina si por poco pierde a su padre por el simple hecho de no estar presente?

Bella tenía razón, ahora le costaría mucho volver a dejar a Billy. Jake sabía que una vez estando allá, la opción de volver a Londres se le haría demasiado difícil. Pero aún así, el riesgo que aquella decisión ameritaba lo estaba sobrepasando y lo que más le molestaba era la actitud tan decidida de Bella, después de todo lo conversado, después de que ella misma le pidiera nunca volver. Ahora su esposa se había convertido en la más eficaz organizadora del retorno al infierno.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo a que… la reconozcan? —preguntó dando en el talón de Aquiles de toda la estudiada compostura de Bella.

Bella lo miró con dureza y pensó bien sus palabras antes de contestarle.

—Para algo han de servir todas las mentiras que hemos dicho estos años, ¿no crees? — Inquirió un tanto altanera—Las fechas, las fotografías, las alusiones al increíble parecido de Beth con tu abuela materna y como tiene los ojos y la boca igual que tu madre, que para nuestra suerte nadie conoció y de la cual sólo quedan un par de fotografías tan viejas y gastadas que aparte de sus llamativos ojos verdes no puedes notar mayores detalles—terminó intentando finiquitar el asunto.

—Edward la conoció—siseó Jake más molesto de lo que debía, porque ese era justo lo que más le molestaba, el miedo de que ella quisiera volver por él.

—Edward ya no existe—repuso tajante intentando con éxito que su voz no temblase. Aún le dolía el pecho al pensar en su nombre y escuchar o más allá, el simple hecho de decirlo era como si se apuñalase a sí misma. —Se nos hace tarde, vamos—dijo interrumpiendo a Jake que se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras Bella salía de la habitación.

Jacob cerró los ojos y respiró contando las inhalaciones y exhalaciones hasta que logró sosegar su rabia.

Salió del lugar que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo sin siquiera detenerse a echar un último vistazo. La puerta resonó en el eco como si de forma metafórica se estuviese dando fin a una etapa de sus vidas.

El momento más melancólico se vivió en el aeropuerto cuando llegó la hora de las despedidas. Si por Bella fuera se llevaría consigo a su gran apoyo, pero su amiga Charlotte no podía estarla salvando siempre, ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar el pasado y de una vez por todas darse real cuenta de que toda aquella historia ya estaba concluida.

Charlotte dejó todo profesionalismo de lado y se abrazó a Bella como la simple amiga del alma que era. Incluso lloró, pero intentó disimularlo para que la pequeña Lizzie no viera este viaje como algo triste.

Bella tampoco se reprimió y ante la atenta mirada de Eleazar y Jake, dejó también escapar algunas lágrimas. Se prometieron hablar a diario, para esto estaba el milagro del Internet y las videoconferencias ya no eran cosa de superdotados.

Eleazar y Jake también se despidieron con tristeza, eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo, su amistad había nacido del mismo amor por su profesión y para sorpresa de Jacob, luego de la traición de su mejor amigo, no le costo tanto como imaginó volver a confiar en alguien y depositar su amistad en él.

Elizabeth repartió besos jugosos a destajo entre su tía Charlotte y el tío Eleazar. Le hizo prometer a Eleazar que iría a visitar a sus pececitos del acuario mínimo una vez a la semana para que no se sintieran solitos y a Charlotte que no encontraría otra mejor amiga que reemplazara a su mami, ni que tuviera una hija tan linda como ella. Charlotte emocionada por la dulzura de esa pequeña diablito también le pidió una promesa a cambio, le hizo jurar que nunca dejaría sola a su mamá, que siempre tenía que decirle lo mucho que la quería y que la cuidase bien. Cosa que a Beth le encantó, ella se tomó muy enserio su papel de protectora de Bella, le encantaba tener esa responsabilidad.

Una vez ya acomodados en el avión, Bella intentó por todos sus medios distraer a Beth, cosa que no fue necesaria porque la niña iba de los más entretenida viendo como todo parecía tamaño hormiga desde las alturas, en cosa de minutos su gran imaginación comenzó a divariar con gigantes aplasta hormigas, pitufos y hasta bombas.

El paso de las horas de vuelo fueron distintas para los tres. Jake tenía ansiedad de llegar pronto, se sentía desesperado allí sentado y sólo se calmaría en cuanto viera a Billy, su mal genio había menguado dando paso a la comprensión, ahora lograba ver que Bella estaba tan o más aterrada que él con todo esto. Por eso no titubeó en el instante de tomarle la mano y recordarle que él estaba allí, con ella, como siempre a su lado para protegerla y ayudarle.

Bella era cuento a parte, su ansiedad aumentaba segundo a segundo, su cabeza seguía en un total caos, mil ideas y mil sentimientos la taladraban sin poder aferrarse a nada más que a las personas que llevaba a sus lados. La sola idea de volver a ver a Edward le creaba ganas de que ese bendito avión nunca aterrizase, que diese la vuelta en U y volviese a su seguro Londres. Pero no podía, ya había hecho pasar por muchos sacrificios a Jake y de cierta forma también a Elizabeth. Su cobardía le había arrebatado a su hija la posibilidad de crecer con su familia, de jugar con sus tíos -tanto por parte de Jake, de Edward y de ella misma- de vivir en su país.

Era demasiado el sacrificio que había exigido y esto era lo mínimo que ella podía hacer por ellos dos, sobre todo por su niña.

Se recordó que nada pasaría, que ella ya no era la misma niña rota que partió hace años, ahora era mujer con ideas más clara y con más autocontrol que antes, la adolescente Bella, la insegura e influenciable chica que solía vestir de jeans y calzar zapatillas ya no existía, ahora sólo quedaban recuerdo de aquella época… y cuando sintió la adrenalina del aterrizaje en su vientre; apretó más fuerte la mano de Jake y miró a Beth que dormía a su lado. Sus dos razones de paz volvían con ella a enfrentar un pasado. A finiquitar un dolor y a plantarle buena cara a un futuro.

El desembarque se realizó en un total silencio. Jake llevaba a Lizzie en brazos y la niña aún dormía con la cabeza en el hombro de él, Bella iba a su lado, repitiéndose a si misma que nada malo pasaría y concentrándose en poner un pie delante del otro para avanzar.

Decidieron despertar a Elizabeth para poder cargas mejor las maletas, la pequeña demoró unos minutos en despabilarse y cuando comprendió que habían llegado no hubo quien controlara al torbellino de energía.

—¡Vamos, vamos… apúrenseee! —les gritaba unos pasos más adelantes. Claro como ella apenas llevaba una carterita cruzada al pecho y al Señor Bigotes en sus manos, no era mayor esfuerzo. Mientras que sus padres se repartían las imposibles y gigantescas maletas, Jake cargando obviamente la mayor cantidad de peso.

—Beth, ten cuidado, te vas a caer—le reprendía Bella a la distancia. La niña había sacado su misma descoordinación y falta de equilibrio y había ocasiones en que se la pasaba más rodando por los suelos que caminando sobre sus pies.

—Nu me voy a ca…—No alcanzó a terminar cuando sus pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo.

Bella dio dos pasos adelante pero Jake le impidió seguir. Lo miró y él le hizo el gesto de que esperase.

La niña los observó y se puso de pie—Me cayi—dijo con las mejillas rojas y sobándose una rodilla con inocencia.

—Te lo dije—le recordó Bella.

La niña sonrió a sus anchas, poniendo cara de angelito y volvió a correr, pareciendo satélite al dar vueltas alrededor de sus padres.

Jake puso cara de susto, ya veía a su Lizzie de nuevo en el suelo, mientras Bella ya reía relajada, la hiperactividad de Beth le recordaba tanto las salidas de compras con Alice.

—¡Peque! —Bella reconoció enseguida aquella voz y se puso frenética a mirar hacía todos lados—¡Pequeña! —volvió a escuchar y entonces a la distancia lo vio.

Un nudo de alegría se apoderó de su garganta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Olvidó todo por unos instantes, ni cuenta se dio que había soltado las maletas cuando ya estaba corriendo directo hacia Jasper.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se dio impulso y salto sobre él.

—¡Estás preciosa! —exclamaba Jazz mientras se separaba de ella para mirarle a al cara. Bella lloraba, sí, se había convertido en una sentimental pero ya no le importaba. Se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza.

Estuvieron así por bastante rato ensimismados en ellos dos, abstraídos del resto. Nunca notaron a una sonriente y melancólica Alice a su lado y tampoco se percataron de que Jake pareciendo burro de carga ya los había alcanzado, mientras Lizzie miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Alice! —chilló Bella cuando la vio, saltó de los brazos de su hermano hacia los de su ahora cuñada.

Elizabeth cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bufó de manera ruidosa, obviamente quería que todos notaran que estaba enojada.

Jasper y Jake se abrazaron con efusividad. Bella le había avisado a su hermano de su vuelta, pero nunca habían quedado en nada, así que Jasper y Alice hicieron sus averiguaciones y decidieron darles la sorpresa.

—¿Lizzie, no vas a saludar a tu tío Jasper? — preguntó Jake al ver a su niña molesta.

La pequeña miró al hombre rubio con cautela, lo escaneó de pies a cabeza y recordó que este era el hombre que su mami le había mostrado en fotos y por la camarita del computador.

—Hola—dijo con voz cantarina pero mostrando distancia. Jazz se agachó a su altura y la observó divertido.

—¿Ni un besito para tu tío Jazz? —preguntó haciendo un puchero de los que Alice usaba.

La niña miró al cielo y de manera dramática movió las manos mientras decía —gueno, gueno— de forma condescendiente, se acercó a Jazz y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla derecha.

Luego fue el turno de Alice, que repitió la acción de su esposo y se puso en cuclillas a la altura de su sobrina.

—Hola princesa—murmuró sonriente. Elizabeth abrió los ojos como platos, a ella si la recordaba y sobre todo la adoraba.

—¡Tita Ali! —gritó y saltó sobre ella en un abrazo.

Bella reprimió la risa que le causó ver la cara de frustración de su hermano y Jake observaba la natural cercanía de Lizzie y Alice con cierto recelo, no podía evitar recordarse que entre ellas había más relación que simple parentela política, ellas compartían sangre y eso inevitablemente le recordaba a Jake el mayor de sus temores: Edward Cullen.

Ya no era sólo el rencor por el pasado y el temor de perder a Bella, sino que mil veces peor estaba esa maldita angustia que le taladraba el pecho de sólo pensar que Edward al enterarse le arrebatase a su real razón de existir. Elizabeth. Él no lo permitirá, antes tendrían que matarlo para alejarlo de su niña.

—¡Yei! — le gritó Lizzie con los brazos en la cintura, ella lo llamaba así sólo cuando algo le molestaba. Jake volvió a la realidad y la observó—Vamo—ordenó ella de manera autoritaria.

Entonces Jacob se percató de que todos lo estaban esperando para avanzar, dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y avanzó hacia ellos.

Los cinco salieron del aeropuerto en un extraño estado. Los papeles se habían invertido, Bella había olvidado su miedo y disfrutaba de la rica sensación del reencuentro, mientras Jake había pasado de la angustia de su padre al terror de perder a su pequeña Lizzie.

Se metieron todos al auto de Jasper y partieron rumbo a la casa de este con Alice, la idea era dejar allí sus maletas y a Elizabeth para luego, Bella y Jacob, partir al hospital a ver a Billy de inmediato.

.

.

.

En el moderno y sencillo departamento ubicado en una de las zonas más céntricas de Nueva York, el teléfono fijo que se encontraba sobre la mesita al final del pasillo, resonaba de manera incansable desde hace minutos. Edward lo escuchó justo a tiempo que abría la puerta principal.

—¡Yo contesto! —gritó para avisar, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que no había nadie en casa aún.

—¿Diga? —preguntó cansado por la mini carrera. Con el auricular pegado a su oído.

—¿Edward? —preguntó una temerosa voz masculina desde el otro lado.

—¡Emmett! —Gritó al reconocerlo—¿Cómo estás idiota? —inquirió divertido, pero del otro lado no le contestaron de inmediato.

—Si… bien—murmuró nervioso. Edward frunció el ceño extrañado, su hermano por lo general empezaba sus conversaciones con alguna de sus estupideces o sus malas bromas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó alarmado.

Emmett se tomó su tiempo para respirar profundo antes de abrir la boca.

—Hermano….—comenzó pero se detuvo—Verás, Edward—volvió a intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Emmett…—habló amenazante

—Ella volvió—soltó rápido. Y eso fue todo lo que Edward alcanzó a entender.

Tuvo conciencia de que su hermano siguió hablando, tal vez explicando detalles trascendentales de aquella noticia, pero no pudo prestar más atención, no tenía para qué. Su mente dejó de recibir información y sólo pudo pensar en las dos palabras que Emmett acababa de pronunciar. Ella volvió.

Edward no necesitaba más aclaración que eso para entender el mensaje completamente, todo su ser lo había entendido de inmediato. Su corazón se aceleró, sus respiración se volvió irregular a la vez que sus pulmones pedían a gritos por más aire, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y el sudor frío se agolpó perlando su frente. La vida volvió a su cuerpo, ¡su vida había vuelto!

¡Ella había vuelto, al fin, Bella había vuelto!

.

_*31 de Marzo de 2009: Rasgos innegables *_

_._

Bella se dirigía a la casa de su hermano para buscar a su pequeña Beth. Alice y Jazz se habían ofrecido gustosos a cuidarla mientras Bella realizaba la compra de los últimos muebles que le faltaban para la nueva casa que Jake había arrendado hacía poco en un sector residencial de la ciudad; era una casita sencilla pero justo del gusto de Bella, ella simplemente quería un lugar no muy grande pero lo suficientemente acogedor y seguro como para que su hija hiperactiva pudiese hacer y deshacer sin mayores riesgos.

Bella había tenido unos días de locos en la última semana y media, entre las compras, la nueva casa, los reencuentros-algunos más fáciles que otros-las presentaciones de Elizabeth a sus padres y a la familia de Jake, y reacostumbrarse a su antigua cuidad había que sumarle la preocupación por Billy, que gracias a Dios estaba ya bien y nada más ayer le habían dado el alta pero recomendado reposo en casa.

Al final de cuentas Jake había aceptado la oferta de trabajo que Carlisle generosamente no dudo en reiterar. Era obvio que luego de ver el estado débil y un tanto más envejecido de su padre, Jake veía imposible siquiera pensar en estar demasiado lejos de él si algo llegase a presentarse nuevamente. Así que como estaban las cosas ya era todo un hecho que se quedarían a vivir allí.

La que no estaba muy contenta era Elizabeth, la pequeña se quejaba de que todos hablaban raro y que la vida en Seattle era distinta, le molestaba el fuerte sol y el excesivo calor que le hacía sentir la piel de su carita irritada, ella estaba acostumbrada a los días nublados de Londres y al característico acento inglés ¡Ah, y sobre todo extrañaba a sus peces! Pero luego de persuadirla con que aquí si podría ir al mar y que habían bosques en los que ella podría excursionar y encontrar ciervos y animales que ella sólo había visto en películas, la niña se vio algo más entusiasmada.

Bella estacionó el auto con suma lentitud fuera de la antigua casa de su hermano. Se sentía nerviosa ya que al hablar con Jazz este le pidió que pasara con tiempo, pues quería hablar con ella. Y no había que ser clarividente para entender que esta era la conversación donde su hermano mayor la reprendería por su comportamiento distante de estos años.

Nada más bajar del auto, la puerta principal se abrió y Beth salió corriendo a saludar a su mamá.

—¡Mami, mami! Títo Jazz tiene un catito—le contó emocionada.

—¿Poly? —preguntó ella mirando a su hermano que salía tras su sobrina. Jasper asintió—¡_Wow_! ¿Aún vive esa cosa?—dijo en broma.

Le resultaba increíble pensar en lo mucho que detestó siempre a aquel bicho, pero todo cambió, porque cuando ella más mal estuvo fue justamente aquel horrible gato su mejor compañía.

Beth pataleó en brazos de su madre, exigiendo que la bajaran. Bella le dio un gran beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla en el suelo, al instante la niña ya era un borrón que entraba a la casa en busca del gato.

—Deberías preocuparte —le advirtió a su hermano.

Jasper sonrió antes de contestar—¿Por Lizzie o por Poly? —preguntó en broma.

—Por Poly… créeme, por Poly—dijo ella con suficiente convicción.

Jasper rodó los ojos pensando que Bella exageraba, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la incitaba a entrar a la casa.

—No recordaba que manejaras tan lento… creo que un caracol agarra más velocidad que tú en esa curva—se burló.

Bella le sacó la lengua infantilmente—Como no eres tú el que tiene que recordarse cada 100 metros que en este país "todo" es al revés. No sólo es el hecho del volante y lo cambios… sino también los sentidos de las calles—terminó con una mueca al recordar las infinitas veces que se había equivocado sólo el día de hoy, ganándose más de alguna palabra de afecto de los conductores a los que estuvo a punto de chocar.

Jasper rió—¿Y cómo va todo? ¿Qué se siente volver a tu tierra? —preguntó mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua a Bella y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá principal.

—Ha costado menos de lo que me imaginaba—contestó sincera mientras observaba los pequeños cambios que su hermano y Alice le habían realizado a aquel lugar.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió.

Si bien en un comienzo tuvo miedo, el deambular por sus calles, ver a sus padres y conocidos antiguos, no fue tan traumatizante como siempre pensó. Se sentía tranquila, se sentía bien… aunque no del todo, aún tenía esa espinita punzante.

Jasper abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero en ese instante Lizzie entró a la habitación cargando con sus brazos extendidos al gato, sujetándolo por el tronco, bajó las patas delanteras.

—¡Catito! —chilló enseñándoselo a su mamá.

La cara de Poly era digna de video de programa humorístico, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y movía la cola de un lado a otro colgando entre los brazos de la niña, no había que ser sabio para lograr leer un "La odio, auxilio" en su gesto felino.

Jasper se levantó por temor a que el gato rasguñase a su sobrina, pero en ese instante Poly se soltó de los brazos de Elizabeth y huyó, la niña no demoró en salir corriendo tras el gritando "¡Catito Men!"

—Te lo dije—susurró Bella ante la cara de Jasper.

—¿Debería ir tras ella? —preguntó confundido.

—No, tengo fe en que Poly encuentre un buen escondite… por su bien—murmuró divertida.

Tal vez debería preocuparse por si el animal dañase a su hija, pero sabía que no pasaría. Beth siempre era así, su manera de amar a los animales siempre causaba aquel efecto, su forma de demostrar el "amor" era demasiado para aquellas mascotas y siempre terminaban escondidas en algún extravagante lugar lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo de su hija.

Jasper resopló aún extrañado y se volvió a sentar al lado de Bella.

—¿Y Alice? —Inquirió extrañada al no verla.

—Tenía control con su médico.

—¿Médico?

—Sí. Lo que sucede es que desde hace un tiempo estamos intentando tener un hijo… pero no hemos podido. Nos realizamos los análisis y al parecer es Alice la que tiene un pequeño inconveniente con la ovulación. Hoy le tocaba su consulta para empezar un tratamiento de hormonas—explicó él tratando de no mostrarse afectado, o al menos no más de lo que realmente estaba.

—Oh, no sabía—susurró ella avergonzada. Ella sabía que Alice tenía una gran debilidad por los niños y por ende todo esto ha de estar siendo sumamente doloroso para ella.

—Lo sé. Desde hace tres años que ya no sabes nada de nadie— contestó sin poder contener el hierro en sus palabras.

Bella bajó la vista, no podía refutar aquello.

—Lo siento, es sólo…

—Al principio no entendía nada—la interrumpió—No le encontraba explicación al porqué de la noche a la mañana dejaste de llamar, apenas respondías los mails, con suerte enviabas una que otra foto de ti, Jake…o de Lizzie y por qué cada vez que hablábamos contigo parecías desesperada por terminar la conversación cuanto antes…

—Yo…—intentó comenzar, pero no sabía que decir. Miró a Jasper y se mordió el labio. Su hermano tomó aire de forma notoria y la observó con seriedad.

—Yo sé, entiendo que toda esa historia de Jake, Edward y tú fue dura. También comprendo que prefirieras mantenerlo en secreto y que cuando tuvieses la oportunidad de alejarte de todo eso la aprovecharas, pero... ¿Por qué tuve que pagar yo el precio de aquel error, Bella? ¿Qué culpa tenían Alice y Rose? —le reprochó con voz exigente.

—Sabes que lo de Rosalie y Alice no tiene tanto que ver con lo que pasó— se defendió.

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué paso para que de pronto… te desaparecieras así, Bella?

—No lo sé… Fue sólo que de repente tener contacto me hacía daño, por un tiempo me recordaba demasiado cosas que quise olvidar y luego—se detuvo al saber que estaba dando un pésima explicación—bueno el tiempo ya nos había distanciado un poco, pero…

—¿Un poco? ¡¿Perdí a mi hermana por casi tres años y tú me dices que te alejaste sólo un poco? —alzó la voz

—Jazz, yo… lo siento, vale, de verdad que lo siento. Y ahora estoy aquí para tratar de enmendarlo. Yo de verdad se que actué pésimo, pero dame la oportunidad de remediarlo.

Jasper se mordió la lengua para no responder aquello, sabía que saliera lo que saliera de su boca sería algo hiriente. Intentó ser sensato y no dejarse llevar por la herida.

—Ni te imaginas la suerte que tienes de ser mi hermana y de que te quiera tanto como lo hago…

Bella le miró a los ojos y entendió que eso era lo único agradable que su hermano le diría y a su vez era la oportunidad que ella estaba pidiendo.

—Te demostraré que de verdad lo siento—prometió.

Ella quisiera poder darle mayor explicación que un simple "discúlpame" pero no podía, porque aquello significaba explicar demasiadas cosas, revelar secretos y confesar mentiras, y para eso no estaba preparada aún.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, le daría esa oportunidad, le otorgaría a su hermana el tiempo para remediar el daño que causó el abandono y también esperaba que ella retomara esa confianza y le confesase la verdad. Porque Jasper no era tonto, sabía que algo se ocultaba detrás de esto, pero aún no tenía las suficientes "pistas" como para tomar el camino correcto a la explicación real.

Bella no soportó aquel tenso ambiente y sin dudar se acercó a su hermano y extendió los brazos, Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír al entender aquel gesto que nació entre ellos desde niños y también abrió los brazos recibiendo a su hermana pequeña en un caluroso abrazo. Bella dejó reposar la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, se sentía tan bien, realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañó hasta ahora. Tal vez por su maldita manía de intentar cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos cada vez que la melancolía de la distancia la invadía se lo impidió.

—Te quiero— musitó ella.

—Yo también—respondió él depositando un beso sobre sus cabellos.

Beth entró corriendo a la sala, se frenó en seco al mirar la escena. De inmediato frunció el ceño, juntó los labios y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—¡Mami! —chilló de forma demandante, cada vez le caía menos bien su tío Jasper, porque cada vez que lo veía siempre estaba abrazando a su mamá.

—Dime— le dijo Bella mientras rompía el abrazo con su hermano. Sólo le bastó echar un vistazo a la mueca de su niña para entender que estaba molesta. —¿Dónde está el gatito? —preguntó con calma intentando ver por donde iba la furia de Beth.

—Se condio—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella le dio una mirada significativa a Jazz quien no pudo contener una risita cómplice. Lo que sólo logró aumentar el enojo de Beth, quien corrió hacía su mamá y de un brinco se acomodó en su regazo, pasando los brazos por el cuello de ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Jasper captó de inmediato lo que Bella aún no entendía. La niña estaba marcando su territorio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Bella sorprendida por la excesiva efusividad de Beth.

—Te quero mucho mami—dijo ella usando todos sus encantos, para ser un ser tan diminuto sabía como usar su mejor arma: sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó Jasper divertido, intentando comprobar su teoría.

La niña le dedicó una mirada que si de haber sido mayor, de seguro Jasper se congela de la severidad de esta. Aquel gesto frío y severo le recordó a alguien, pero no supo a quien.

—No, no te quero. Porque tu siempre estás abrazando a "_mi_" mami. La actistias—dijo con seriedad.

Bella abrió los ojos impresionadísima.

—¿Actistias? —inquirió Jazz encantado del arrebato de carácter de su sobrina.

—Si, así—dijo poniendo sus manos en su propio cuello—no la deja respirar— terminó su explicación.

—Se dice AS-FI-XIAS—le explicó lentamente Bella— Y no, él no trata de asfixiarme ¿Cuándo me abrazas por qué lo haces? —le preguntó intentando irse por el lado racional.

—Porque te quero.

—¿Y cuando tu papá me abraza, por qué es eso?

—Porque te quere—susurró.

—Entonces si tu tío Jasper me abraza, es porque también me quiere ¿No crees?

Beth frunció aún más el ceño—Pero tu eres mi mami, no la de él… que tito Jazz se busque otra mami o comple una— dijo molesta mientras apretaba su abrazo sobre Bella.

Jasper no pudo más y rompió en grandes carcajadas. Ese tipo de celos y ocurrencias sólo podían pasar por alguien con tanta imaginación como su sobrina.

Bella hizo una mueca complaciente, así era ella, impetuosa, terca, posesiva y arrebatada… y así mismo la adoraba con toda su alma.

Luego de una explicación de varios minutos entre ambos lograron que Elizabeth entendiera que Bella y Jasper eran hermanos, hijos de los mismos padres y que se abrazaban porque se querían y que obviamente Jasper jamás le quitaría a su mami.

Elizabeth era extremadamente posesiva con respecto a Bella y le costaba mucho compartir el cariño de esta con el resto. Un rasgo que Bella podía reconocer más allá de la crianza. Esa posesividad era casi calcada a la que había visto ejercer alguna vez en él.

Luego de un rato la niña se relajó y concedió la gracia de prestarle su mami un rato a su tío, siempre y cuando no la asfixiase más. Jasper juró solemnemente mantener a Bella con vida y para suavizar a su sobrina la engatusó invitándola al zoológico para la semana siguiente. Elizabeth aceptó y olvidó el incidente, y como de costumbre recargó energías y partió tras el gato que estaba muy bien oculto bajo una de las camas de la habitación de invitados.

—Va a ser una chica terrible—comentó Jasper sonriente.

—Ya lo es…—aseguró ella con una enorme sonrisa.

La platica entre los hermanos siguió por al menos una hora más. Intentando ponerse al día, explicando como habían transcurrido sus vidas, reconociéndose nuevamente.

Luego de un rato Bella se excusó de no poder seguir esperando a Alice, porque le había prometido a Beth llevarla al hospital a saludar a Jake en su primer día de trabajo.

Le aseguró a Jazz que luego vendría con más tiempo y calma a ver a Alice, a tener aquella conversación que llevaba pendiente años.

Con el alma un poco más liviana, Bella acomodó a una inquieta Elizabeth en su sillita especial en el asiento trasero. Se subió al asiento del conductor y encendió la radio para que su hija se distrajera. Puso en marcha el motor y avanzó recordándose, nuevamente, que en este bendito país todo era hacía el otro lado, con respecto a su rutina Londinense. Las calles pasaban una a una reviviendo en cada esquina recuerdos olvidados de una Bella también olvidada.

Acababa de dar un pequeño paso, pero paso al fin…

El hospital estaba cada vez más cerca, sonrió relajada, sin imaginar que este día aún le tenía preparada una que otra sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya saben... avances en el blog.<p>

Las chicas que no están registradas y hacen preguntas dejen un mail de contacto para poder responderles ;)

Besitos.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

_._

Demoré la nada esa vez... Gracias Eri :D y a todas las que pasan y comentan, a las que se repiten el plato tambien y a las fantasmas...no, para ellas nada.

Besotes

.

**Como si su alma reaccionase ante esa pequeñita voz, como si ella lo estuviese llamando a él.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*31 de Marzo de 2009: El corazón llama*

.

Edward avanzó por el inmaculado y ancho pasillo blanco, intentando a toda costa sosegar su ansiedad. Tenía las puntas de sus dedos congelados a causa del nerviosismo, abría y cerraba los puños repetidas veces mientras sus brazos se balanceaban a los costado de su cuerpo según el vaivén de su andar.

Se detuvo frente a la familiar puerta de madera, estuvo allí, inmóvil, mirando el cartel que anunciaba que ese era el despacho del _Doctor C. Cullen_ por lo menos un minuto, mientras a su lado el bullicio y el deambular de la gente seguía el ritmo de un día habitual de hospital.

"_No estas haciendo nada malo, No estas haciendo nada malo_" se repitió a si mismo hasta que tuvo valor, acomodo el cuello de su bata blanca y golpeó la puerta.

Del otro lado un elegante timbre de voz le invito a pasar.

—Edward—Carlisle alzó la voz sonriendo mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles que revisaba—¡Que alegría que ya estés aquí! —dijo mientras bordeaba el escritorio y extendía los brazos para abrazar a su sobrino.

A Edward le costó responder a ese afectuoso abrazo, aún no se lograba acostumbrar a las muestras de cariño tan de piel, pero al menos ya no las rechazaba como si fuese peste.

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste? —preguntó su tío separándose de él.

—Hace unas horas, Cooper, de administración, me explicó el sistema del hospital y me ayudó a instalarme en mi consulta—contó intentando ser lo más comunicativo que su carácter le permitía.

—Deberías haberme avisado en cuanto pusiste un pie en el hospital, yo te debería haber explicado todo—dijo en un paternal reproche

Edward sonrió con timidez—No había para qué. Tú debes tener asuntos más importantes, no es gran cosa…—intentó restarle importancia.

—¡Claro que es gran cosa! —le aclaró sonriendo en exceso.

Carlisle estaba feliz de que su atormentado sobrino volviese a la ciudad, a estar con su familia, por fin Edward había vuelto y se le notaba mejor.

Edward bajó a vista, extrañamente se sentía avergonzado. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar la idea de que esta imagen era digna del "Hijo prodigo". Todo esto era un gran reto para él, era aquí, donde él debía demostrarse a sí mismo y a su familia que su notable cambio era tan real como les parecía desde la distancia.

Carlisle lo invitó a sentarse mientras él se reacomodaba en su elegante silla tras su gran escritorio. Mantuvieron una conversación liviana durante varios minutos, Edward intentó mantener la charla siempre en temas profesionales, evadiendo con su característica astucia temas muy personales.

Le resultó sorprende su nueva forma de relacionarse con Carlisle, ahora que ya no debía esforzarse en resguardar su dura fachada de "nada me importa" y era conciente de sus muchas falencias personales, lograba ver que la sinceridad y el afecto que desinteresadamente le entregaba su tío no le harían daño. Se sorprendió al notar que sus siempre presentes ganas de huir de todo y todos, ya no estaban en él. De verdad estaba disfrutando el hablar con Carlisle.

—Tu llamada de hace unas semanas me sorprendió mucho. Nunca imaginé que algún día llamarías para consultarme sobre alguna vacante en este hospital—comentó Carlisle sin disimular su confusión—Siempre pensé que esta ciudad te quedaría chica. Eres un gran profesional, Edward y siempre diste a entender que no pretendías ejercer aquí—se explicó—Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?

Edward se puso inmediatamente tenso. No podía decir la verdad, era muy difícil y también arriesgado, así que usando sus viejas tácticas se encogió de hombros y restándole importancia contestó.

—Emmett

Carlisle sonrió, malinterpretando el nerviosismo aparente en su sobrino por mera vergüenza a confesar que extrañaba a su hermano.

El sonido de unos golpes a la puerta les interrumpió.

—Adelante—invitó Carlisle, mientras Edward pasaba su mano por sus cabellos pensando en como volver a cambiar el rumbo de la conversaron a tierras lejanas.

Jacob asomó sólo su cabeza por la puerta y miró con gesto de disculpas al Doctor Cullen—Me dijeron que me buscabas, lo siento pero no pu…

Jake se quedó mudo del impacto, se congeló en su lugar cuando vio los cabellos cobrizos que se encontraban a poca distancia frente a Carlisle y dándole la espalda a él, sólo un segundo después aquel hombre se giró, también impresionado al reconocer aquella voz.

Edward y Jacob se miraron fijamente, atónitos y asustados.

Jacob pudo ver los cambios físicos en Edward, su cabello más corto y algo más ordenado, sus rasgos más definidos y muchísimo más de hombre, dejando atrás su cualquier rasgo adolescente, su semblante más humano y menos de zombi trasnochado.

Madurez, esa era la palabra que definía al nuevo Edward, al menos físicamente.

Lo mismo sucedió con Edward, se impresionó al ver a Jake, tan sólo habían sido tres o cuatro años desde su ida y pero por él parecían haber pasado muchos más, Edward estaba seguro de que Jake estaba más alto y más corpulento, sus hombros más anchos, pecho más amplio. Su rostro más severo y alargado, sin rasgos de esa luminosidad que dejaba su sonrisa constante a flor de piel e incluso algunos rasgos más marcados y ásperos. Hasta podía jurar que su postura, su forma de simplemente estar en pie era distinta.

—¡Oh! —fue todo lo que Carlisle pudo musitar en un comienzo. Había olvidado completamente que Edward y Jake ya no eran amigos, es más, olvidó que el último tiempo que estuvieron cerca parecían odiarse y contener las ganas de asesinar al otro. Tal vez por descuido, tal vez por olvido o simplemente destino. Aquel detalle tan importante no había tenido lugar cuando Carlisle reclutó a Jacob y aceptó a Edward en el hospital. Sin intención terminó juntándolos.

—Jacob, pasa, toma asiento—le invitó.

Jake se movió de forma autómata y se sentó frente a Carlisle y al lado de Edward.

El rotundo silencio se volvió incómodo a más no poder.

Jake debía estar muy asombrado como para haber accedido a tal invitación.¡Sentarse al lado de su peor enemigo! De seguro de estar más lucido hubiese echo todo lo contrario, hubiese inventado alguna excusa para retirarse.

—Bueno chicos… yo sé que su amistad, bueno… no está en muy buenos términos—balbuceó Carlisle más incómodo de lo que su puesto de jefe le permitía—Sólo espero que se comporten como los profesionales que son—sentenció con más seguridad.

Si quería exigir profesionalidad debía partir por dejar en clara su superioridad.

Jake pestañeó aturdido e hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento. Su mente recién había caído en cuenta de lo que pasaba. El maldito hijo de puta había vuelto y con ello inmediatamente caía una feroz amenaza sobre él y su familia. No, esto no debería de estar pasando. Edward no podía estar cerca de sus mujeres, menos de su Lizzie.

Jake sintió algo que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido, un escalofrío le recorrió entero y el sudor frió se agolpó en su frente. Sus entrañas se revolvieron presas del miedo de la amenaza que la presencia de Edward significaba, podía perderlo todo, absoluta y rotundamente todo.

Edward miró de reojo a Jake. La incomodidad era imposible de disimular. Su ex mejor amigo seguía destilando hostilidad hacía él, pero con asombro, Edward notó que su mirada, si bien seguí siendo dura, ya no lo traspasaba con esas ganas de "matarlo con sus propias manos", cosa que a Jake antes no le interesaba ocultar; en cambio ahora, Edward pudo leer con claridad el temor en los oscuros ojos de Jacob, se imaginó que era lo lógico. De seguro para Jake verle de sorpresa era casi tan desagradable y espantoso como encontrarse con un fantasma.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle. No te causaré ningún problema—contestó Edward observando a Jake ya sin disimulo.

—Por mi parte tampoco. Sé bien separar mis asuntos profesionales con mi vida personal. Y siempre y cuando no se metan conmigo ni con nada que yo quiera, todo estará en perfecto orden—comentó sombrío.

La amenaza paso por simple advertencia para Carlisle, pero Edward logró entender que con eso de "ni con nada que yo quiera" se refería a Bella. Aunque no alcanzó a captar que eso incluía a su hija también e incluso, de manera más febril.

Edward suspiró notoriamente, esto sería tan o más difícil de lo que él había imaginada. Pero ese era el costo de hacer las cosas bien, sobre todo después de cómo él mismo se encargó de arruinar y estropear todo. El camino más rocoso y difícil siempre es el de hacer las cosas como son debido, en cambio, para destrozar y estropear vidas siempre hay atajos; y él ya había pasado por eso, pagando a duras penas las consecuencias.

Carlisle iba a agregar algo más cuando de improvisto Jake se levantó como un resorte de su silla—Tengo muchos pacientes aún… Cualquier cosa que necesites me mandas a llamar—le dijo a su jefe mientras se acercaba a la puerta sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Edward, salió del despacho dejando una brisa a su paso veloz.

De inmediato afuera el aire le pareció menos espeso, tenía que pensar, sí, tenía mucho que pensar. Debía tomar una decisión, debía… debía… Necesitaba hablar con Bella ¿o no?, prepararla y juntos decidir como y cuando volver a partir a Londres, a África, a la China o la Antártica si fuese necesario.

Edward se removió incómodo en la silla, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse asustado.

—Carlisle… yo—titubeó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba valor—Voy a hablar con él—concluyó mientras su tío asentía.

Carlisle vio a su sobrino salir al trote de su despacho y sonrió con algo de orgullo. Él Edward de antes jamás, pero jamás hubiese actuado de la forma tan conciliadora como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Si bien, él no quería hacerse ilusiones y sabía que muchas cosas de su sobrino estaban mejorando, y que eso no significaba que él llegase a ser aquel pequeño que se esfumó tantos años atrás. Su pecho se inflaba albergando esperanza al igual que el de su adorada Esme.

Edward salió con prisa al pasillo, miró a sus costados y justo a su derecha, doblando la esquina reconoció la silueta de Jacob. Aceleró el paso y casi trotó lo más rápido que la circunstancia le permitió.

"_No estoy haciendo nada malo, al contrario, intento hacer todo de la manera correcta_" se recordó mientras se acercaba. Sí, era una frasecita cliché de auto motivación digna de terapia de reunión de psicología, pero al diablo, le servia muchísimo, aunque no lo reconocería jamás en voz alta.

—¡Jacob! —le llamó sin éxito. —¡Jake! —volvió a intentar. —¡Jake por favor!—insistió y esta vez si obtuvo respuesta.

A Jacob se le acumuló la bilis en la garganta de la náusea e ira que le provocó el escuchar aquella voz. Detuvo su andar súbitamente y se giró encarando a Edward. Le miró unos instantes, intentando descifrar sus intenciones, pero nada.

—Mira—comenzó a hablar Edward consciente de que no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo—yo quería…—se pasó la mano por los cabellos ¡Mierda, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba! —Yo… creo… Jacob creo que nos debemos una conversación—soltó con franqueza al fin.

Jake entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante y dio dos grandes e imponentes zancadas hacía él

—Escúchame bien—dijo apuntándole a la cara con el dedo— porque no te lo volveré a repetir ¡Mantente lejos de mi familia! —dijo pausadamente, mientras recordaba que esa amenaza ya la había realizado años atrás, sólo que aquella vez incluía solamente a Bella.

—Yo no…—intentó explicarse negando con la cabeza, pero Jake le interrumpió.

—¡No me importa! Puedes hacer, pensar, sentir o decir lo que se te de la gana, pero lo suficientemente lejos de mi y mi familia, Edward.

—No, Jake. No me entiendes. Yo…—pensó como explicarse—¡Dios! ¡Nos lo debemos! Éramos amigos, al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarme…—pidió

Jake dio un paso hacía atrás ¿Edward pidiendo algo en vez de imponerse?

—¡Vaya! Los años te están dando un nuevo repertorio ¡Felicidades! —se defendió siendo agresivo.

Las palabras le llegaron como un golpe bajo a Edward, demasiada frialdad, demasiado rencor y desprecio en exceso.

—¡Deja ese estúpido sarcasmo! ¡Te estoy hablando enserio y tú lo sabes! —gritó molesto. Era obvio que había cosas en Edward que nunca desaparecerían, como su voz demandante y segura.

Jake lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Tal vez en otra vida, Edward—dijo y su ex amigo logró ver la herida causada hace años—Quizás si no hubiese pasado todo lo que pasó, a lo mejor si no hubieses hecho y dicho… todo el daño que nos hiciste. Quizás, tal vez ahí si podrías sembrar la duda o el remordimiento en mí y lograrías que cediera un poco y aceptase escuchar sea lo que sea que tengas que decir. Pero ahora, ¿No te parece ridículo siquiera proponerlo? —dijo de forma cortante. —¿Además, que importancia tiene ya? Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. No te necesito y me vale un cuerno si tú me necesitas. Todo estará bien, tú en tu metro cuadrado y yo en el mío… siempre y cuando no te atrevas a meterte en mi territorio. —intentó disimular la debilidad que se filtró en sus anteriores palabras.

Tantos años, tanto dolor. Porque no era sólo un hombre que se metió con su chica. Se trataba de su mejor amigo. Jake pensaba que hasta eso había sido más doloroso que todo lo de Bella, al menos ella se arrepintió y pidió disculpas, o por último…ella era una mujer, un amor, un sentimiento… ¡no un hermano!

Porque bueno, en el corazón no se manda, a veces es ciego y se equivoca, pero al elegir a un amigo… la cosa es distinta y por lo mismo una traición duele muchísimo más.

Edward lo observó y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Él tenía razón, pero debía intentarlo, si no había hecho ni dicho lo debido en su momento, al menos ahora tenía que luchar por darle a Jake las explicaciones que se merecía, la verdad, una disculpa sincera.

—Nunca es tarde…—insistió volviendo a mirarle.

Jake abrió los ojos como platos. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso venía por más daño? ¿Le faltó algún insulto, alguna jugarreta? ¿O simplemente no soporta perder la entretención? Eso era lo que Bella le decía. Que para Edward ese juego resultó demasiado excitante, por eso no lograba dejarlo pasar.

Pero… sus ojos, la mirada… parecía sincero. De verdad, en otra época no hubiese dudado… ¡No!

¡No! ¡No! Edward no lograría sembrar en él el bichito de la duda o compasión. ¡No podía confiar en él!

—En este caso sí lo es—murmuró tajante frunciendo el ceño—te lo repito. Mantente lejos de mi familia, ni se te ocurra volver a intentar acércatenos o hacernos mal, porque esta vez no habrá poder humano ni palabritas de Bella que me hagan entrar en razón. No me provoques, porque esta vez si que te mato ¡Escuchaste! ¡Te mato! —terminó gritando ronco.

Edward se quedó perdido en mitad de la frase, justo en el punto que Jake hablaba de Bella y de que ella había intercedido por él. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero de alguna extraña manera aquello le causó ilusión.

Edward abrió la boca para insistir en el asunto, pero justo en ese momento una melódica y algo aguda voz femenina e infantil llegó a él.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —escuchó llamar a gritos a la distancia.

Fue algo escalofriantemente extraño. Una sensación que nunca había sentido, pero que le era demasiado familiar, es más, todo fue tan precipitado que no tuvo instante para pensar, fue su cuerpo el que reacciono por si sólo, como si supiese exactamente lo que pasaba y que su mente no lograba procesar.

Su sangre comenzó a correr más fuerte por sus venas, haciendo que su corazón acelerase el bombeo. Sintió como si de un imán se trátese, cuando su cuerpo y su rostro giraron en la dirección exacta de donde provenía esa voz. Sus ojos no titubearon ni un segundo, ni siquiera un pestañeo lo distrajo... La vio, simplemente la vio, como si todo su ser estuviese predispuesto y enfocado hacía ella. Como si su alma reaccionase ante esa pequeñita voz, como si ella lo estuviese llamando a él.

Sus ojos la vieron avanzar, una pequeña niña vestida de azul, un vestido que creyó reconocer, más no le dio tiempo de detallar en su vestimenta sino que observó absorto su fisionomía, su cabello era largo, lacio y oscuro, su piel pálida, pero su rostro redondeado se veía algo más colorido a causa del rubor en sus mejillas, la niña que corría con torpeza en su dirección, como si fuese directo hacía él, y extrañamente su cuerpo pareció predispuesto a aceptarla como si nada.

En el centro de su pecho apareció una fuerte y constante presión, que sin causar dolor, le generaba angustia. Llevó su mano derecha hacía su pecho y presionó con la palma el amplio malestar.

—¡Papi! —volvió a gritar la niña.

Entonces el corazón errante y voluble de Edward se detuvo en el preciso segundo en que vio más allá de la pequeña y se percató que detrás de aquella niña de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos grandes y claros, otra persona corría tras sus pasos, vigilante, velando por ella.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca al reconocerla, no se lo esperaba, no de esta manera, ni ahora, ni aquí, no cuando su cuerpo entero no era más que una exótica madeja de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos a los cuales era incapaz de catalogar ni agrupar, pero la vio, a ella y no existió duda alguna, porque de seguro la reconocería con los ojos vendados, bajo el agua, tal vez sólo por el tacto, el olor o el oído, es más, si sus sentidos fuesen arrebatados, de todas formas la reconocería sin dudar; su corazón le llamaba.

Bella venía un poco agachada e inclinada hacía delante con los brazos despegados de su cuerpo, atenta al impetuoso correr de su Beth, preparada y concentrada para alcanzarla y sostenerla en caso de que ese pequeño demonio tropezase.

Edward la observó embobado. El aire pareció huir de sus pulmones sin dignarse a avisarle.

Estaba tan distinta y a la vez seguía siendo tan ella.

Ya no quedaba rastro físico de la adolescente, casi chiquilla, de jeans, zapatillas gastadas y poleras un tanto anchas. La mujer que avanzaba en su dirección llevaba un inmaculado vestido blanco, liviano y hermoso. Sencillo. Sólo con unos delgados hilos sujetándolo a sus hombros y desde la cintura hacía media pierna se volvía más frondoso. Pareciese como si un aura la cubriese de pies a cabeza.

Su silueta sin ser exuberante, se marcaba perfectamente bajo la tela. Su pelo estaba suelto y casual, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros más cortos de lo que él recordaba, pero sus ondas caían enmarcando su rostro y resaltando en contraste de su piel, lejos quedaba la extraña coleta que él tenía en su mente y que era habitual en ella, o esa madeja de hebras enredadas con las que ella luchaba por dominar sin éxito.

Parecía como si avanzase en cámara lenta, porque Edward si pudo captar cada detalle en ella, hasta fue conciente de los zapatos de tacón que ella calzaba y le sorprendió la ligereza y elegancia felina de su andar, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ella venía despreocupada en su andar, recordó a la patosa chica que solía tropezar hasta con el aire y que obviamente estaba muy lejos de la mujer ante él.

Y por último llegó a su rostro. ¡Dios! Esa era la prueba mayor del pasar de los años. Sí bien sus facciones seguían igual, su cara se veía más alargada a causa de la perdida de peso, sus mejillas seguían igual de redondeadas y con ese rubor encantador y aunque ella en ningún momento le miró, él se pudo percatar de que sus ojos resaltaban mil veces más, tal vez debido al maquillaje natural que usaba o simplemente a la potencia en sus rasgos que le brindaron los años.

Edward pudo ver como ya no existía la bella niña que él conoció tan bien hace años, ahora, frente a él, estaba una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. La mujer más hermosa, deslumbrante, elegante y perfecta que él hubiese tenido de contemplar. La mujer que amaba.

Edward no fue muy conciente de los tiempos en que sucedían las cosas a su alrededor, a veces los segundos se aceleraban tanto que le impedían captar detalles y en otros, el tiempo parecía detenerse porque lograba capturar cada partícula de lo que observaba. Pero no se percató del rostro de horror de Jake cuando escuchó a su Lizzie llamándole, como tampoco notó cuando este se alejó de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su hija, dejándole estático en su lugar intentando descifrar sus emociones. Edward sólo tenía conciencia de la niña que seguía avanzando y de Bella. Sentía como si ambas viniesen hacía él y la naturalidad de aquella sensación le aturdía. Porque por un momento eso era lo que él quería, que ellas viniesen a él.

Jake dio grandes zancadas en dirección a su hija y cuando Lizzie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se inclinó y ella brincó a sus brazos.

—¡Feli pumpeaño, Papi! —celebró ella. Al instante que Bella llegaba a su lado sonriendo.

Jake recargó a Lizzie a su lado derecho y de forma rápida y hábil paso una mano por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola hacía él, apoyándola en uno de sus costados y obligándole a seguirle el paso hacía delante, en la dirección opuesta de donde un enraizado Edward los miraba aún sin lograr conectar el cerebro, los pies y la boca.

—Pumpeaño fili… te cantamo a ti lalalalalalala tu no quere pilissss—canturreaba Elizabeth sin lograr el tono, de la canción y obviamente improvisando la letra según su gusto. La niña aplaudía contenta, absolutamente ajena a lo tenso del cuerpo de Jake sosteniéndola y de como su rostro parecía de yeso. Al igual que sucedía con Bella.

Quien avanzaba sujeta por Jake, riendo por la excéntrica versión de su hija.

—Lo siento—murmuró Bella riendo—Hoy todo el mundo está de cumpleaños—le habló a Jake, y entonces se percató de que él apenas reaccionaba, simplemente avanzaba como un robot y las sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria —¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

—¡Ja! —dijo intentando disimular—Esta niña es una caja de sorpresas—dijo de manera incoherente.

Pero no le importaba. No sabía si Edward seguía donde lo había dejado, lo único que sabía es que debía alejar a sus mujeres de ahí con prisa, las abrazó un poco más, con miedo. No podía perderlas.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Edward reaccionó mientras veía como Jacob se alejaba de allí casi arrastrando a Bella. Retrocedió impresionado sin dar la espalda a la imagen frente a él, su mano derecha aún sobre su pecho mientras con la izquierda repasaba su cabello echándolo hacía atrás.

Se sentía confundido, las emociones que lo habían tomado por sorpresa lo abrumaron.

—¿Jake, pasa algo? —preguntó Bella extrañada por el vacío comentario de Jake. Por lo general Jake le celebraba sus locuras a Beth.—¡Jake! —volvió a insistir Bella.

—Nada, nada. Vamos a mi consulta—dijo apresurando el paso.

Bella miró hacía al frente, confundida.

De pronto sintió algo extraño, se sintió observada, pero como si aquella mirada pesase en su espalda. Su corazón también se resintió ante aquella fuerza, sólo comparable con la gravedad ejercida por el centro de la tierra para con la Luna. Fue como si la estuviesen llamando.

Como pudo se revolvió entre el demandante abrazo de Jake por su cintura y observó tras ella, para encontrarse con… nada.

¡Perfecto, ahora se perseguía sola! _¡Le estás leyendo muchos cuentos místicos a Beth!_ Pensó mientras bufaba y se enderezaba, volviendo a sonreír con el concierto que Beth llevaba en brazos de Jake.

Lo que ella no imaginó fue que su corazón y su intuición no se habían equivocado, si tan sólo hubiese girado cinco segundos antes se hubiese encontrado con la mirada de Edward fija en ella o al menos hubiese visto su figura desaparecer tras la esquina al final del pasillo. Donde Edward, ahora fuera de su vista, apoyaba su espalda sobre la pared y respiraba agitado.

Esto era lo que él quería, se recordó. Verla. Él sólo había vuelto por la necesidad de verla, una vez, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Esa era la idea, verla y luego… Bueno, no tenía maldita idea de que haría luego, sólo tenía en claro la base del plan, el resto… tal vez se improvisaría, según lo que pudiese leer en ella.

Y esta acababa de ser aquella vez, ¿era esta su oportunidad para verla? … ¡No!

No le era suficiente, no así, no podía ser de esta forma. ¡Ella ni siquiera lo notó! Necesitaba observarla de frente, clavar sus ojos en los de ella y reconocerla.

Mirarla fijo y sentir ¡Dios! Necesitaba sentirla…

—¡Perfecto!—gruñó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, seguía siendo ese puto egoísta en el fondo de su ser. Pero no podía conformase con sólo verla a lo lejos y constatar que en apariencia ella estaba bien y era feliz. ¡No esta vez!

Ya había pasado por eso hace tres años, pero ahora no lograba conformarse con tan poco, no luego de tanto luchar contra si mismo, no después de las noches y horas en que creyó que nada más le quedaba, no luego de decidir seguir adelante y olvidarla… sin éxito alguno, aparentemente. No, simplemente ahora no podía conformarse con lo que acababa de ocurrir y volver a marcharse dejándola tras él… esta vez ya no le era tan fácil.

—Sigues siendo un maldito arrogante, miserable y egoísta— murmuró bajito, con rencor hacia sí mismo. Pero esto era mil veces más fuerte que su voluntad, que las terapias y las eternas conversaciones sobre lo que estaba bien o mal. Esto era el llamado se su ser, de su alma… de su corazón.

Reclinó la cabeza apoyándola en la pared, mirando al techo suspiro.

—Una vez más, por favor… necesito verla frente a frente… al menos una vez más—pidió a la nada.

Rogó su corazón revivido, añoró su alma torturada. Y su petición fue tan sincera y profunda, que esa misma nada le escuchó y decidió concederle lo que imploraba… sólo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Subo el adelanto al blog este finde :)<p>

Disculpen esta vez no me dio el tiempo para responder a los rr :)


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

_Gracias Erica :) _

_._

**El alma acalambrada, la piel electrizada, el corazón entumecido, el cuerpo contraído… todo le dolió**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*31 de Marzo de 2009: Claridad*

.

Jake avanzó veloz rumbo directo a su consulta, llevando aún en brazos a Lizzie y tomada por la cintura a una inquieta Bella.

—Ella es Jessica Stanley, mi secretaria—le dijo a Bella a modo de presentación.

—Jessica, ellas son mi hija Elizabeth y mi esposa Isabella—presentó.

Luego de un rápido vistazo Jessica les saludó levantándose de su escritorio.

—Un gusto—dijo estrechando la mano de Bella.

—Igualmente—respondió de manera un poco ausente.

Jacob no dio tiempo para más y sutilmente arrastró a sus mujeres dentro de su consulta cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Ahora, me dirás que rayos te pasa? —espetó Bella en un reproche susurrado para que Beth no se diese cuenta.

—Nada, nada—respondió apresurado—¿Por qué piensas que me sucede algo?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja—Te conozco Jacob Black, sé reconocer cuando algo te sucede y además andas muy nervioso y acelerado desde que llegamos. ¿Te molestó que viniéramos a verte? —preguntó un tanto dolida; no por ella, si no por lo ilusionada que estaba Beth por ver a su papi en el hospital.

—No digas estupideces—salió como un rugido.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal agresividad gratuita, mientras Jake sacudió la cabeza asombrado por su propia reacción. Él no era un hombre violento, era sólo que estaba nervioso.

—Beth, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas con Jessica y le pides una hoja y lápices para dibujar? —le habló dulcemente Bella. Beth sonrió y asintió—¡Pero te quedas allí, con ella. No te mueves de ahí Elizabeth! —le advirtió su madre con severidad.

La pequeña asintió con una mueca de disgusto y en un dos por tres estaba fuera de allí.

—Ahora sí… Te escucho— demandó Bella mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Jake.

Jacob resopló y se dejó caer en su confortable silla acolchada. Observó a su esposa con recelo y miedo. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Este definitivamente no era el lugar para tener una charla sobre lo sucedido. Jake tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar Bella al saber que Edward estaba de vuelta y aquí a unos cuantos metros de ellos. No, no era buena idea hablar ese asunto ni aquí ni ahora.

—Lo siento. Venía del despacho de Carlisle…

—¿Ya? ¿Y pretendes que crea que porque estabas con tu jefe andas con ese mal humor y nervioso? —escupió con algo de sarcasmo. No podía creer que Jake pensara que ella fuese tan idiota.

—No, ó sea sí… lo que pasa es que no sólo hablamos de trabajo—dijo titubeante—Me hizo algunos comentarios personales… sobre Edward—mintió.

No por maldad o cobardía expresa. Simplemente quería comenzar a preparar el terreno o algo así.

—¿Edward? —preguntó con voz ahogada. De pronto el corazón se le había acelerado.

—Sí, ya sabes… tonterías, nada explícito. Pero tú sabes lo que me molesta siquiera escuchar ese nombre—se excusó.

Decidió no decir más al ver como la cara de Bella se había vuelto más pálida de lo normal.

Malinterpretó, no supo leer el rostro de ella. Bella simplemente asintió.

—Me encanta que me vengan a ver ¡Lo sabes! —dijo sonriendo e intentando cambiar tema.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Qué era eso que me querías comentar? Lo que me hablaste en la mañana, al desayuno. Dijiste que lo hablaríamos luego… ahora es luego—preguntó él.

—Ehm—dudo ella tratando de recordar—¡Ah! Eso. Bueno, nada. Es una idea que tengo en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y como ahora estamos aquí, más estables y con nuestra gente alrededor, creo que puede ser el momento de llevarla a cabo. —dijo más relajada.

—Te escucho—la invitó a continuar con un gesto de mano.

—Ya sabes… En Londres, además de terminar mis estudios hice unos cuantos cursillos bastante interesantes…

—Y te destacaste en todos—acotó orgulloso.

—Ni tanto—dijo ella con un leve rubor—el punto es que al final de cuentas, nunca he podido ejercer mi profesión. Ya sabes, a los meses llegó Elizabeth y de ahí me fue imposible dejarla a cargo de algún otro. Aparte de Charlotte y Eleazar no teníamos a nadie más de confianza; y ellos tenían sus propios trabajos. Pero ahora que estamos acá, que tenemos a tu familia y a la mía para poder delegarles a Beth, sin abusar claro. No sé, estaba pensando… tengo ganas de trabajar…

—Cariño, no necesitas trabajar. Por suerte con lo que yo gano tenemos suficiente como para no pasar necesidad alguna e incluso po…

—Alto ahí—le interrumpió—Aquí nadie habla de "dinero" —dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos—Jake, yo estudié lo que siempre soñé estudiar, tengo mi título, es lógico querer ejercerlo ¿No crees?

Jake entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. La idea no le gustaba mucho. Él adoraba saber que Bella estaba en casa, le encantaba llegar luego de un largo día de trabajo y encontrarlas allí, juntas riendo mientras le ponían al día de todo lo sucedido.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —inquirió no muy convencido. Bella lo notó y lo miró de forma más severa.

—Tenía pensado hablar con Carlisle y explicarle el proyecto sobre terapia de optimización de extremidades en niños quemados en diversos grados, del curso que realicé en Londres. Es un muy buen método, además de novedoso, vanguardista y estoy segura de que le interesaría…este hospital cuenta con los recursos y tecnología suficientes…

—¡¿Quieres trabajar aquí? —gritó ronco.

Y esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso de Bella.

—¿Te molestaría? —rebatió alzando al voz.

—Sí—contestó bastante molesto. Solamente la imagen mental de Bella, Edward y él, trabajando bajo el mismo techo le desquiciaba.

Bella se levantó de la silla molesta, es más, enfurecida. Nunca pensó que Jacob fuera tan machista y egoísta.

—Pues bien, para tu información no te estaba pidiendo permiso. Simplemente te estaba poniendo sobre aviso con respecto a mis planes, es una lástima que no te agrade la idea, pero ese ya es asunto tuyo—escupió mientras se giraba rumbo a la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó alarmado.

Bella se detuvo junto a la puerta y le miró con altanería—A casa—dijo tajante mientras salía del lugar.

Jake resopló y se dejó caer sobre su silla. Daba igual que ella lo odiase en este preciso instante, al menos y sin proponérselo había logrado sacarla de aquí rápidamente. Dio gracias al cielo que la salida estuviese totalmente distante del perímetro de la consulta de Edward.

—Dudo que cuando sepas las "buenas nuevas" sigas con ganas de hablar con Carlisle o trabajar aquí—murmuró con los dientes apretados mientras escondía el rostro tras sus manos.

.

.

Bella salió echando humo por las orejas. No lo entendía. Jake nunca se había comportado de forma tan cerrada con respecto a ella.

Bella quería trabajar, lo necesitaba. No sólo por poner en práctica lo aprendido, sino que también estaba el hecho de que ya estaba colapsada de ser una mantenida. Jacob nunca le había sacado en cara ni un peso, es más, Bella podría hacer y deshacer con la tarjetita dorada.

Pero al fin de cuentas no era dinero suyo, ella no se había ganado por sí misma ni un solo peso y eso de tener que depender del marido económicamente hasta para comprar el pan le parecía algo casi humillante.

Ella quería cierta independencia, libertad de acción. No entendía por qué, pero de un tiempo a esta parte por su cabeza venía rondándole la idea de que si un día por algún motivo X, Jake ya no estuviera; ella simplemente no tendría nada. Porque nada era suyo: Ni los muebles, ni la casa, ni su propia ropa interior.

¿Qué sería de ella si un día Jake ya no le diera un centavo? Había escuchado infinidad de veces el típico caso en que el hombre deja a su esposa y luego ella, por medio de divorcio y abogados, patéticamente, tenía que depender de lo que el ex marido se dignase a darle: Manutención.

No, ella no sería así. Bella tenía dos manos y dos piernas y además su diplomita. Por ella y por su Beth, intentaría ser algo más independiente.

Las palabras y hostilidad de Jake sólo le habían ayudado a confirmar su decisión.

Bella inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces par a mitigar su enojo, no quería que Beth lo notase.

—¿Y Elizabeth? —le preguntó a Jessica al no ver a su hija por ningún lado.

Jessica ni siquiera la escuchó, pues estaba muy entretenía hablando por teléfono desde hace más de media hora.

—¿Jessica, dónde está Beth? —preguntó acercándose más. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Para la mala suerte de Jessica, Bella estaba sobre los límites de paciencia y buen humor, así que la secretaria tuvo la fortuna de sacar el premiado del día.

Con un solo dedo Bella presionó el botoncito del teléfono fijo colgando la entretenida llamada que tenía absorta a Jessica desde hace rato.

Jessica se giró indignadísima ante tal osadía, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de una Bella de pocos amigos.

—Punto uno: Te tienen aquí para trabajar, atender a los pacientes y para realizar y recibir llamadas tanto con respecto a tu trabajo y en ocasiones de temas personal, siempre y cuando no se extiendan tanto como para que dejes de lado tus responsabilidades y que hacer—Bella habló de manera muy, muy, muy intimidadora—Punto dos: Tu deber es estar atenta a lo que te rodea. Esto es un hospital, no una consulta privada y por ende en cualquier segundo se puede presentar alguna urgencia a la cual el doctor Black deba acudir y es tu trabajo informarle—dijo señalando con un dedo—Y punto tres: Si alguien te hace alguna pregunta debes responderla, así que ¿Dónde esta mi hija? —finalizó casi con un rugido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente Jessica, petrificada en su lugar. Sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse cuando recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de la mujer frente a ella—No la he visto—se excusó en un murmullo.

—Claro que no, si estabas muy entretenida hablando con quien quiera que fuese como para prestar atención a las preguntas de mi hija—Bramó.

—Ella no me dijo nada, nunca paso por aquí. No la vi—error, acababa de defenderse echándole la culpa a Elizabeth.

—Ni sueñes con usar nuevamente una excusa tan estúpida—comentó con una risa burlona—conozco a mi hija y si le dije que viniera, te hablara y no se moviera de aquí lo ha de haber hecho. Otra cosa muy distinta es que tú no la hayas tomado en cuenta y ella se hubiese aburrido de esperar tu atención—escupió casi al borde del colapso.

Gracias al cielo, Jessica mantuvo su boca cerrada y bajo la vista en signo de disculpa. Otra de sus idioteces de seguro no la salva de al menos un buen gancho de derecha.

—¡Inepta! —chilló Bella—Agradece que no le diré nada a Jake. Sólo por esta vez, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte—advirtió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Jessica la miró con rabia. Si esa mujercita creía que por ser la esposa de un doctor de cuarta tendría derecho a insultarla, estaba muy equivocada.

Bella se giró y la miró—Por tu bien, ni se te ocurra comentarle a Jacob que su hija anda perdida por el hospital por causa de tu poca…_eficiencia_ —finalizó con una sonrisa cínica, disfrutando de la mirada de rencor que la secretaria le dio.

—¡Beth, Beth! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste esta vez? —susurró bajito mientras comenzaba a buscarla entre los pasillos de aquel enorme hospital. Siempre era igual. Beth y sus "excursiones", como les decía su hija—Ya te enterarás de lo que es bueno Elizabeth Marie, porque nada te librara de la reprimenda que te llevarás por hacer pasar estos susto a tu madre—murmuró Bella sabiendo que eran sólo palabras al viento.

Al final, cuando encontrara a Beth, ella con sólo una mirada borraría toda la molestia y Bella olvidaría las momentáneas ganas de ahorcar a su hija.

.

.

.

Edward tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, sentado tras su escritorio y apoyado en este con los codos.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y todo a causa de los hechos y de las sensaciones que había experimentado hacía un rato, no le dejaban de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Ya no quería analizar más, ya no podía pensar más… era inútil, muchas ideas y casi ninguna respuesta. Si seguía así se volvería loco. No tenía ni puta idea de que se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

No quería irse, alejarse. Pero tampoco sabía si era buena idea seguir aquí.

—Lo dejo en tus manos. Haz lo que se te dé la gana—susurró sobrepasado, mirando al techo. Técnicamente dejando el destino en manos del ser supremo al cual de un tiempo a esta parte siempre recurría cuando la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Volvió a acomodar la cabeza entre sus manos, esta vez masajeando su sien con insistencia con ambas manos, buscando mitigar su terrible migraña.

El sonido leve del suave rechinar de la puerta le hizo volver a tierra. Alzó el rostro, pero no vio a nadie tras la puerta gris.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y de la nada, una pequeña cabecita se asomó un poco más debajo de la altura del pomo.

En primera instancia la imagen le causó gracia a Edward. La carita de la niña que le sonreía parecía un dibujito animado.

—¿Estás perdida? —preguntó un tanto divertido.

La niña negó—Nop—dijo remarcando la "p" —ando de excurtión—explicó sonriendo y dando un paso, ya entrando a la consulta de Edward.

—¿Tú tas perdido? —le preguntó la niña con voz cantarina mientras a duras penas se encaramaba en la silla frente a él.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza, absorbido, hipnotizado por la niña.

—Yo soy doctor, trabajo aquí—explicó.

La niña abrió los ojos alucinada.

—¿Qué arreglas? —preguntó entusiasmada

—¿Cómo?

La niña rodó los ojos—Hay dostores que arreglan ojos, otros pulmones… mi papi arregla corazones y mi mami músculos y huesitos—dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos

Entonces Edward la reconoció, era la niña que había visto hace un rato… la hija de Bella.

No entendió porqué no lo había notado antes, si estaba seguro de que era ella desde que la vio aparecer por la puerta.

—Pues… entonces se podría decir que yo arreglo niños—no pudo aguantar una carcajada al ver como la niña fruncía el ceño casi horrorizada—Soy médico de niños—aclaró.

La pequeña puso una mano en su barbilla y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, analizando la información. Luego de un rato bufó con fuerza. Ese era su típico modo de mostrar su molestia y a la vez llamar la atención

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un curioso y divertido Edward.

—¿Por qué de niños? —inquirió molesta.

Edward hizo una extraña mueca sin saber que contestar—¿Por qué me gusta ayudarlos? —su afirmación fue demasiado débil.

—¿Y por qué no a las niñas? ¿Te caen mal? ¿No te yustan tanto como los niños? Nosotras somos más bonitas y simpáticas, mucho ma valiente que los niños—dijo totalmente apasionada por su causa feminista.

Edward se cubrió la boca con los dedos e intentó controlar la carcajada que se le atoraba en la garganta.

Carraspeó antes de hablar—Lo siento, me exprese mal. Soy médico de niños y niñas—Aclaró y vio a la pequeña relajar el ceño sólo un poco.

La niña tomo aire y Edward supo que la ronda de preguntas seguiría. Y lo más extraño de todo era que él lo estaba esperando ansioso. Esta pequeña y su ingenio lo tenían sorprendido y completamente absorto. Atrás quedo la migraña y las mil y un preguntas en su cabeza.

Ahora simplemente estaba encantado por su extravagante e infantil charla con esa pequeña… la hija de Bella.

Pero había algo más, algo superior a su obsesión por Bella. Esta niña por si sola lo atraía, lo absorbía y llamaba todos sus sentidos.

La observó con cuidado buscando una explicación, había algo en ella una certeza superior lo impactó de pronto, más allá de sus bello rostro, sus enormes ojos verdes, su nariz igual a la de Bella, su piel tersa, delicada y pálida, junto con sus mejillas sonrosadas… Había algo más, algo nuevo y sumamente familiar.

—¿Cómo te llama tú? —preguntó la niña.

—Edward—murmuró—¿Y tú?

—Elizabeth Marie Black Swan—recitó—pero me dicen Lizzie y sólo mi mami me puede decir Beth.

—¿Elizabeth? —preguntó impactado.

Ella asintió sonriendo, antes de volver a la ronda de porqués y preguntas varias para el doctor de niños… y niñas.

Pero Edward sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Elizabeth.

De pronto todo estuvo total y absolutamente claro ante sus ojos.

.

.

.

—Es pequeñita, ojos grandes verdes, sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello marrón oscuro hasta la cintura…—explicó Bella mientras la enfermera negaba con pesar—No importa, seguiré buscando…—musitó ya cansada.

La calma ya la comenzaba a abandonar, llevaba más de veinte minutos buscándola por todo el lugar y nada. Algunos la habían visto, pero no estaban seguros.

Ya se estaba asustando. Beth tenía esa maldita costumbre de irse a recorrer los lugares nuevos y ahí iba Bella a buscarla por los pasillos. Pero esta vez ese pequeño demonio le estaba haciendo perder los nervios.

Trato de alejar los malos augurios y continuó la búsqueda. Llegó a otro sector del hospital, un pasillo amplio con varias puertas y con asientos en las orillas, pegados a la pared, donde había poca gente esperando su turno junto con niños. _Pediatría_-pensó. Conociendo a Beth y su faceta sociable de seguro anda por aquí correteando con algún amiguito nuevo.

Le preguntó a la secretaria general y esta le dijo que le parecía haber visto a una niña con esa descripción hacía un rato, pero que era mejor que fuese a preguntarle a la secretaria del encargado del departamento de pediatría, que se encontraba doblando el pasillo a la izquierda tras una puerta.

Bella agradeció y siguió las indicaciones de la mujer. Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta, entrando al sector más reservado de aquella sección del hospital, de la nada su estómago se revolvió creándosele un tenso nudo en la boca de este.

La garganta se le apretó, casi como si alguien la estuviese tomando del cuello, asfixiándola.

Esa sensación se le hizo malditamente familiar, eran los primeros síntomas de sus ya casi olvidados ataques de pánico. ¿Pero, pánico a qué?

No tenía lógica alguna sufrir una crisis ahora, ya hacían años que aquello era parte del pasado, exactamente desde que nació Elizabeth. Ella había sido el bálsamo para sus tormentos.

La angustia aumentó un poquito al darse cuenta que la silla tras el escritorio de la secretaria se encontraba vacía.

Se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer en una silloncito del lugar destinado a quien necesitase esperar.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a la dichosa secretaria y preguntarle o simplemente seguir buscando?

Ya había pasado mucho rato, lo mejor sería volver con Jake y contarle lo sucedido. De seguro él en un dos por tres tenía a medio hospital movilizado.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, no dio ni medio paso rumbo a la salida cuando una cantarina risilla llamó su atención. Beth. Ese timbre de voz le era inconfundible.

La risa de su hija siguió en el aire y Bella se esforzó por localizar su procedencia.

Hasta que tuvo éxito, el murmullo provenía de la habitación que estaba a su derecha, de seguro el despacho del jefe de departamento o su consulta.

¿Qué rayos hacía su hija allí y como había llegado? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Beth, se había colado en el despacho de uno de los jefes!

La puerta estaba entreabierta y no supo porqué, pero se acercó evitando hacer cualquier ruidito que delatara su presencia.

Entonces… otra risa, una obviamente masculina.

Bella tragó en seco. ¡No, no podía ser! Estaba alucinando, había escuchado mal. Sí, de seguro era eso, su maldito subconsciente torturándola como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con miedo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo súbitamente helado, con cuidado la abrió y entonces la realidad estuvo ante sus ojos. Claridad.

—¡Préstamelo, préstamelo, préstamelo, préstamelo! —Insistía Beth dando brinquitos al lado de Edward, mientras él sostenía sobre su cabeza su estetoscopio de médico.

—¿Y para qué lo quieres? —Preguntó divertido enarcando una ceja.

—Para escuchate el corazón—Dijo como si estuviese explicando una obviedad a un tontito.

Edward miró hacía arriba y rascó su barbilla, dándoselas de que sopesaba la petición—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

Elizabeth bufó al entender lo que el médico de niñas quería a cambio y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra—¡Tlamposo! —le acusó. Y Edward rió melodiosamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tu decides—dijo engreído, ocultando la diversión que le causaba ver a la niña con las mejillas infladas, gesto idéntico al de Bella cuando en un pasado él lograba sacarla de quicio.

Bella los veía desde la puerta en un estado casi catatónico.

_¿Estaba soñando, verdad?_

Esto no podía estar pasando realmente, aunque, su imaginación nunca le jugara una mala pasada como esta.

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿Por qué ella no se había enterado? Y la peor de las preguntas que se le pasó por la mente ¿Para qué había vuelto?

Elizabeth y Edward seguían interactuando con una simplicidad y complicidad casi imposibles. Como si se conociesen desde siempre y no sólo hace un par de minutos.

Edward cargó a Elizabeth y la sentó al borde de la camilla que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, ángulo preciso para que Bella tuviese una perfecta visión. Edward se puso frente a Elizabeth, cuidando de que en su hiperactividad no cayese.

Con gesto divertido disfrazado de suficiencia le entregó el estetoscopio a la niña.

Elizabeth imitó su gesto a la perfección, mejor dicho no fue imitación, fue algo innato.

Pasó el aparatito por su cuello, olvidando que la parte de las "olivas" (audífonos) iban conectados a sus orejitas, esa era la gracia, se suponía que era así como lograbas oír los latidos. Pero ella simplemente dejó esa parte reposar en su cuello y con una mirada le indicó a Edward que se acercara.

Él, demasiado divertido le hizo caso y apretó los labios para no reírse de la cara de concentración de la pequeña mientras pasaba repetidas veces la Campana (parte redondita) por el pecho de Edward, buscando a tientas donde recordaba ella que se ubicaba el corazón.

Luego de un ratito frunció el ceño y unas adorables arruguitas se formaban en su frente cuando por más que intentaba escuchar algo, no tenía éxito.

Edward la miraba embobado, si bien su especialización era pediatría, nunca la eligió por el amor a los niños, sino más bien, porque la oportunidad se le presentó y las cosas se le dieron así. Sin embargo, le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Si dentro de su "nueva etapa" una de las cosas que buscaba era redimir cierta culpa, el ayudar a seres tan pequeñitos e indefensos, sin dudas le dejaba una gran satisfacción al terminar su jornada.

Pero con esta niña era demasiado diferente.

Bella seguía sin moverse convertida en una estatua de piedra, que no siente ni respira y menos pestañea… sólo podía mirarlos… juntos. Sin dudas la imagen más bonita que había tenido posibilidad de contemplar en su vida. Nunca pensó que contemplarlos juntos le regalaría tanta paz a su alma.

Siempre que imaginó a Edward y Beth compartiendo, aquella idea se le hacía casi digna de la peor de sus pesadillas… en cambio ahora, sólo podía mirar alucinada esa perfecta estampa.

Elizabeth se veía relajada, espontánea, en confianza, siendo ella misma. Ni pizca de su típica cohibición al conocer a alguien nuevo. Mientras que él… que Edward… simplemente se veía perfecto. Ni más ni menos. Concluyó reprimiendo un suspiro.

Notó los cambios físicos que sin ser radicales, aún así, dejaban entre ver el paso del tiempo y un brillo extraño, una chispa nueva que reflejaban sus ojos…su alma parecía no ser tan oscura como Bella recordaba. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la sonrisa que Edward le reglaba a Elizabeth.

Él siempre había sido hermoso. Por más descuidado que anduviese siempre le pareció un ángel sin alas ó un demonio torturado... Irresistible.

Bella se sintió despertar luego de años sumida en un estado de casi insensibilidad. Todo lo dormido durante años, incluso aquellas cosas que estaban en el fondo de su alma y que ni Elizabeth había logrado tocar con su magia. Todo, se desperezó y volvió de un golpe tan fuerte que Bella aturdida, fue absolutamente conciente de aquel remezón.

El alma acalambrada, la piel electrizada, el corazón entumecido, el cuerpo contraído… todo le dolió, como suele suceder cuando pones a funcionar un reloj viejo y oxidado luego de años. Los engranajes poco a poco volvían a tomar ritmo, no sin despertar el dolor recluido en el fondo, todos su ser volvía a revivir, a recordar, a sufrir y a amar.

El corazón recobró la vida… Aquella sensación que Edward le había presentado hace algún tiempo, para luego con sus propias manos arrebatársela golpe, obligándola a recluirse, obligándola a dormirse para no sentir eso que la estaba matando; todo eso le había sido devuelto de un sólo viaje.

—No funciona—dijo Beth a Edward—¡Tu corazón ta roto! —sentenció con un tinte de pánico al no escuchar ningún "tun tun" provenir del pecho de Edward.

La afirmación le dolió. No porque realmente el que Beth no escuchase nada significaba que su corazón estaba roto. Si no porque la niña, sin intención alguna, había dado con la explicación metafórica perfecta para resumir la vida de Edward.

Sí, él tenía el corazón roto, desde hace años y todo gracias a su estupidez.

¿Por qué si el desamor no habitaba en su corazón, como se explicaba que justo esa parte de su cuerpo le doliese jodidamente tanto?

El rostro de Edward mutó, pasando de alegría a dolor.

Bella resintió aquella imagen como un nuevo pinchazo en su pecho.

No podía pensar con claridad y menos articular palabras; sólo tenía ganas de una cosa: correr a los brazos del hombre roto a pocos pasos de ella.

Bella no pudo con aquella realidad y un roto sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Si Edward no creía en la intuición y los sentidos, fue en ese segundo en el que renegó de aquella terquedad. La sintió, no supo cómo pero la sintió. En el aire, en el sonido del ambiente, en su pecho… en su ser.

Se giró ante el ruido de un sollozo que le confirmó lo que presintió hace milésimas y en menos de lo que se demora un segundo en pasar, sus ojos se reconocieron.

Bella se perdió. Fue como si Edward la hubiese atado, hipnotizado y ella simplemente se perdió resignada en sus ojos de agua esmeralda.

A él le paso casi lo mismo. El magnetismo de los pozos chocolates le devolvió la razón a todo. Y fue feliz, con algo tan insignificante como la certeza de que aquellos ojos lo observaban a él, sólo a él.

No podían hacer más que mirarse fijamente, entendiéndose, reconociéndose, leyéndose sin ser realmente concientes de aquello.

Sus mentes estaban vacías de pensamientos, deseos o determinaciones, sólo tenían conciencia de que lo que contemplaban frente a si, fijamente… y eso, era la explicación de todo, el punto de partida y de llegada.

Sin nombres, sin racionalización presente, sin la mínima intención de que sus mentes reaccionaran y rompieran este momento.

No había miedos, dudas y menos certezas…simplemente estaban ellos, en un universo paralelo mirándose fijamente a los ojos, felices en su inconciencia.

—¡Oh! —murmuró Beth con voz ahogada al percatarse de la presencia de su madre en la puerta

Aunque Bella no la miró, aquel pequeño ruidito le hizo pestañear devuelta al suelo.

—¡Mami! —chilló Elizabeth asustada, sabiéndose en problemas.

Pero nadie la escuchó realmente, porque ninguno de los presente era capaz de prestar atención con claridad.

Edward entendió que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, se armó de coraje, pero sólo logró articular un débil y suave:

—Hola—en un murmulló que casi se llevó el eco de la habitación.

Bella lo miró. Su voz… ella adoraba esa voz.

—Hola—respondió en el mismo tono, casi con miedo a romper el aire si su voz se elevaba un poquito más.

Entonces, sin saber porqué y sin premeditación alguna, ella le sonrió.

Y Edward no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa en respuesta; la cual, a su vez, hizo que ella ensanchara más la suya y él esquinara su sonrisa, deslumbrándola por completo.

Parecía una competencia de "quien sonríe más". Pero no lo era…era un gesto tan natural que nació de ellos por inercia.

Beth sin entender mucho pasaba su mirada de su muda madre, al doctor de niñas y niños con cara de tonto.

—¿Mami? —preguntó con un deje de demanda y preocupación.

Bella se obligó a romper el contacto y mirar a su hija que aún estaba enfuruñada sentada sobre la camilla, al lado de Edward.

Entonces otro trocito del pasado reapareció de entre las sombras. Los recuerdos volvieron de manera violenta, como reprochando su olvido. Las palabras soeces, los atosigamientos, las mentiras y manipulaciones, las atrocidades que ella escuchó tras la puerta… la humillación y crueldad de Edward se volvió a revivir en sus entrañas, sintiéndose como fuego hiriente por todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas, las mil y un lágrimas que ella había derramado por su causa.

Poco a poco la sonrisa deslumbrante fue cambiada por una mueca estoica que ocultaba el dolor interno.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para olvidar todo eso por tan sólo un segundo?

Beth se revolvió inquieta hasta que Edward tuvo que ayudarla a bajar de la camilla para que la pequeña no se lanzase kamikaze.

Beth corrió hacía su madre y le abrazó por las piernas.

Bella sorprendida se agachó hasta su altura sin entender nada.

—Perdón—rogó la niña con un puchero de arrepentimiento—¡Nunca ma excurtión! —juró poniéndose una manita sobre el pecho. Tal como Jake le había enseñado que debía de hacer cuando prometía de corazón.

A Bella se le estrujó el corazón. Beth pensaba que su decaído estado era a causa de su desaparición. Obviamente no podía entender que era el encuentro con Edward era lo que la había afectado tanto.

—Tranquila—susurró cuando estuvo segura de que no se le rompería la voz y acarició el rostro de su hija mientras sin querer se le escapó una lágrima.

—No llore—pidió la niña borrando la gota salada con su manita, mientras Bella la tomaba en brazos y se enderezaba.

Bella le regaló un intento de sonrisa a su pequeña, demasiado conciente de la presencia de Edward a míseros pasos de ellas.

—¿Vamos? —Beth asintió.

—Be…—un quejido alarmado se escapó de Edward cuando las contemplo marcharse.

Bella se giró con su hija en los brazos y le miró. Aunque no podía mirarle a la cara más de un segundo antes de rehuir la mirada, pero al segundo siguiente sus ojos se volvían a posar en él. Su cabeza era un lío demasiado grande como para tener precisión en alguno de sus actos. Corazón _versus_ realidad.

—Nos memos, Edard—comentó Beth a modo de despedida mientras alzaba su manita para decir adiós.

—Nos vemos, Beth—respondió él con una tímida sonrisa luego de soltar un suspiro.

Estaba seguro de que aún podía reconocer a Bella y por lo mismo sabía que no era el momento de presionar. Lo mejor era darle un cierto espacio antes.—Nos vemos luego… Bella—ella entendió la promesa en las palabras de él y le asustó.

—Adiós… Edward—la frase no le salió ni segura y menos fría. Le fue imposible derrochar sentimiento al pronunciar su nombre.

Aturdida y derrotada salió de allí a paso veloz antes de humillarse a si misma.

Edward sonrió como un verdadero idiota. Si bien resintió inmediatamente la ausencia de aquellas dos mujeres en cuanto desaparecieron de su despacho, no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho. Su único deseo había sido concedido y superado por creces. La había visto a los ojos como tanto anhelaba y estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver.

No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. El encuentro había estado bien, mejor dicho genial para lo que él podría haberse imaginado.

Era imposible que ella al verle corriese a sus brazos y "Colorin colorado… fueron felices"

Al menos no ella no lo había tratado mal o huido de él.

En sus ojos leyó que aún quedaba algo, que si bien el camino era muy difícil aunque existía la posibilidad.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír aún más, tanto que las mejillas comenzaron a dolerle.

Pero no podía omitir el cambio que sufrió su semblante, esa mueca de horror y dolor, mal camuflados eran evidencia de todo contra lo que tendría que luchar.

Pero ella le miró y le sonrió. Esa era una señal ¿no? Bueno, él de señales, destino y esas cosas no sabía mucho y por lo general en su idiotez genética, se daba cuenta de las cosas cuando ya habían pasado.

Pero ella le había sonreído. Eso debía significar algo.

Sí-decidió- esa era su señal. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para darse ánimos y pensar en que diablos hacer ahora y sobre todo en el cómo. Pero no importaba, estaba decidido a batallar lo que fuese necesario, pero por sobre todo, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos su móvil y de memoria marcó.

—La encontré—dijo aceleradamente sin siquiera esperar que del otro lado le saludaran—¡La encontré! —Gritó —¡Las encontré! —se corrigió feliz, a la vez que del otro lado lo comenzaban a bombardear con mil preguntas al no entender bien el sentido de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>ya saben... adelanto en mi blog.<p>

Gracias por comentar... son las mejores.

Liyus

.

y para las chicas que no están registrada y preguntan (y no dejaron mail) Sobre lo que se suponia que vendria no se cuando lo subire al blog por que no lo tengo escrito... todavía estoy pensándolo


	18. Chapter 17

Gracias a cada una por sus palabras...

Quería subir el cap mañana pero no se si podre... pero de todos modos quiero felicitar a mi mano derecha, mi Beta Erica (Ericastelo) por su día (30/Agosto) por la enorme importancia de su trabajo en el mundo fandom, porque es un enorme trabajo sin más remuneracion que el reconocimiento y las gracias...

Así que todas feliciten a Eri... la mejor beta del mundo mundial :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

*31 de Marzo de 2009: Jamás*

.

Jacob entró con sumo cuidado a la casa, ya era tarde, muy tarde, más bien, demasiado tarde. Pero por primera vez, no había tenido ganas de volver antes a su hogar. Era un cobarde y lo asumía como tal, pero sabía que una vez en casa tendría que enfrentarse al disgusto de Bella y contarle la verdad sobre la vuelta de Edward. ¡Y Dios sabe cuanto detestaba saber que tendría aquella conversación!

Dejó su maletín médico en el suelo, a un constado de la puerta principal y desató el apretado nudo de su corbata de seda. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras, como era de esperarse al ser pasadas las 11:30 pm. La culpa pesaba en sus espaldas, sobre todo al saber que su turno había terminado a eso de las 7:30 y al recordar el _cómo_ había evitado volver a casa, con su mujer y su hija.

Frotó su cara con ambas manos en un inútil intento de borrar este maldito día, de inicio a fin, en el calendario.

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina le alarmó.

Bella dejó el vaso de agua sobre la encimera y no movió ni un pelo aún a sabiendas de que Jake estaba observándola desde el marco de la puerta.

—Hola—murmuró él.

—Buenas noches—respondió ella con ácida ironía, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarle.

—Llegó una urgencia… un choque y la cosa se alargó más de lo esperado—mintió intentando justificarse.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —le interrumpió aún sin mirarle e importándole un cuerno el porqué Jake volvía tarde.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró cauteloso y asustado.

Bella apoyó ambas manos de golpe sobre la encimera y negó con la cabeza—¡¿Que a qué me refiero? —repuso indignada.

Giró levemente la cabeza encarando a su esposo—Me refiero… ¿Que, a cuándo pensabas _informarme_ de que Edward había vuelto? —le increpó.

—Yo…—parpadeo atónito—No sabía como lo ibas a tomar, no quería preocuparte o que te pusiera mal. No quería que te alteraras—intentó justificarse, pero Bella le interrumpió.

—¡¿Alterarme? —Chilló intentando controlar su voz para no despertar a Beth—¿Y tú piensas que encontrármelo de sorpresa en el hospital me "alteraría" menos que escucharlo de tu boca y estar enterada de antemano? —siseó.

—¡Lo viste! —gritó alarmado. Apoyando sus manos en su cabeza al comprender lo que había ocurrido por su culpa.

—¡No, lo imaginé disfrazado de pediatra hablando entretenido con Elizabeth! —replicó con sarcasmo.

—¡Estuvo con Lizzie! —Gritó horrorizado—¿Sospecha algo? —inquirió nervioso.

—No lo sé—repuso con gesto serio y frío—¿Te das cuenta que esto se pudo haber evitado? ¿Qué _tú_ pudiste evitarlo de haber sido más honesto en vez de venir con esa mierda de que Carlisle te había nombrado a Edward en una reunión?

Bella no podía dejar de pensar que si se encontraba en esta situación era a causa de la manipulación de Jake. ¿Desde cuando lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Jake se quedó mudo. Los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaron a trabajar buscando una salida, una solución. Pero sólo una pasaba por su mente.

—Nos iremos—sentenció él luego de sopesarlo unos minutos—Mañana mismo arreglaré todo y en máximo tres días estaremos nuevamente lejos de aquí y de él.

—¡No! —Le detuvo—Tú te puedes ir si quieres. Pero ni Elizabeth, ni yo, nos moveremos de aquí—repuso segura.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó impactado con voz aguda.

—Me cansé, Jake. No tengo porqué seguir huyendo. No fui yo la que jugó con él, no destrocé vidas, ni basureé amistades…

—¿Acaso estas loca? ¡Sabes el riego que corremos! Si Edward ha llegado a sospechar que Lizzie es su hija, no se detendrá hasta saber la verdad.

—Es un riesgo con el que tendremos que aprender a vivir. Debiste pensar en eso antes de ocultarme la verdad y arriesgarnos a Beth y a mí a un encuentro sorpresa ¿No crees? —Inquirió sabiendo que sus palabras herían a Jake.

—Fui un cobarde, lo admito—Dijo resoplando y bajando la cabeza, avergonzado— Yo me enteré también hoy. Justo cuando las encontré venía de recibir la _"agradable noticia"_. No sé, no pensé bien; tuve miedo. Miedo de que Edward me arrebatase a Lizzie o… a ti—terminó en un susurro mirando entre sus pestañas a Bella.

Bella bufó y se volvió a tomar su vaso y luego llevarlo al fregadero.

—Beth es tu hija, Jacob. Y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar jamás—respondió sin mirarle mientras salía de la habitación.

Jacob cerró los ojos a causa del dolor, porque no le pasó en banda que la aclaración sólo incluida a Lizzie y no a Bella.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le preguntó deteniéndola por el brazo a mitad del pasillo.

—Nada—informó ella estoicamente.

—¿Dónde quedó aquello de "Edward es un inhumano, no lo quiero en mi vida, ni en la de mi hija de ninguna forma"? —inquirió intrigado.

—No puedes huir eternamente—contestó desafiándolo con la mirada.

Jake analizó el gesto de Bella, demasiada determinación. Ningún rastro del temor o pánico que él recordaba.

—¿Por qué este cambio? —preguntó derrotado al no dar por si mismo con la respuesta.

Las defensas de Bella flaquearon y la tristeza se filtró en su rostro.

—No quiero seguir viviendo con la pregunta de si estoy haciendo bien o no, Jake. No puedo seguir viendo a Elizabeth y preguntarme si me abrazara de igual forma, si me besara, si me dirá "Te quiero" cuando se entere que le oculté la verdad a su padre… Que su verdadero padre no tiene ni idea de su existencia a causa de mi egoísmo. —susurró rota.

—¡Yo soy su verdadero padre!—rugió enfurecido, apretando levemente su agarre sobre el brazo de Bella

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir? —preguntó exasperada por la absurda inseguridad de Jake—No tengo porqué estarte repitiendo a cada minuto que eres su padre. ¡Lo sabes! Pero no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo eternamente, Jacob—explicó colapsada.

—¡No Bella! —Pidió él con la misma desesperación— Él no puede saberlo jamás. Fue lo único que te pedí. Lo prometiste ¡Prometiste que ni Edward, ni nadie se enterarían jamás de aquella verdad! ¡Elizabeth es mi hija, lo oíste! ¡Sólo mi hija! — la voz sonó extraña a causa del nudo que se anidaba en su garganta.

Ella levantó una mano y acarició su rostro color madera, intentando tranquilizarle para poderse expresar y que él entendiese.

—Sé que lo prometí, Jake. Pero yo no tenía derecho alguno a ofrecer algo así. Nunca, debí prometerte algo que no tenía como cumplir. No es sólo se trata de mi vida, sino también la de Edward, la tuya y sobre todo la de Beth. No puedo robarles ese derecho, Jacob. El derecho a la verdad. No está en mis manos jugar a ser Dios…

—Él es malo—repuso—recuerda, Bella. Recuerda como él solo perdió el derecho a ser padre de mi Lizzie. ¿Olvidaste todo el daño que nos hizo? ¿Cómo no usó para su jueguito macabro? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?—gritó ahogado mientras tiraba sus cabellos. —Él… él ¡No! Edward no es bueno… no puede estar cerca de Lizzie, la contaminará con su mierda—murmuró casi para si mismo, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá del salón principal.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó los codos en sus muslos. Hundido. Reviviendo aquel dolor también olvidado. Fue como si volviese a la mañana que lloró sentado sobre su cama, luego de encontrar a Bella y Edward juntos.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?¿Por qué… ahora? —su ronca voz fue amortiguada por sus manos en su rostro.

Bella se acomodó a su lado e intentó separar las manos del rostro de Jake para mirarle. Al tercer intento lo consiguió.

—Jake, no me malinterpretes. No te estoy diciendo que vaya a correr a contarle a Edward que Elizabeth es su hija. Sólo te digo que yo no puedo más con este secreto. De pronto me siento como la villana del cuento. Como el ser sin corazón que mantiene alejados a padre e hija por mero egoísmo. No puedo con eso… ni tú, ni yo podemos con esto en sobre nuestras espaldas. Tal vez lo hemos disimulado durante años. Pero ambos sabemos que aquel bichito que nos produce este miedo ha estado allí siempre… Si la verdad se sabe yo no la negaré—admitió— o si en algún momento es necesario seré yo misma quien se lo confiese a Edward y se lo explique a Beth… asumiendo todas las consecuencias que significan el haber mentido durante años.

Jake la miró a los ojos, derrotado por la verdad de las palabras de su esposa. Ella había tomado una determinación, pero nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta al no considerar su opinión. ¿Acaso lo que él pensara no valía nada? Sí, no era la sangre de Jake la que corría por Lizzie, pero aún así, más allá de genética y pruebitas de ADN, él era su padre y ella su hija, la había visto nacer, crecer. Fue él quien estuvo presente en sus primeros balbuceos, la primera vez que estuvo enfermita y cuando sorprendió a todos al dar sus primeros pasitos. Fue él y no Edward, quien la había cuidado, protegido y adorado todo este tiempo. Era él quien conocía sus gustos, su cuento favorito, su peluche favorito, sus miedos a los monstruos bajo su cama y sabía sus platos favoritos; Como también conocía las triquiñuelas que dulcemente usaba Lizzie para manipularlo a él y a Bella. Era a él a quien la pequeña llamaba papá, a quien abrazaba y besaba emocionada cuando lo veía volver a casa luego del trabajo. Él era su padre. No existía epifanía más clara que esa... y ahora Bella, decidía por ellos y por Lizzie sin siquiera detenerse a considerar su opinión o como esto lo destrozaría...

Jake observó a Bella a los ojos, detestaba la situación, aborrecía el sentir que no tenía derecho alguno sobre su pequeña. Era como si todos estos años él simplemente se hubiese dedicado a cubrir el hueco vacío que dejó Edward, se sentía un ladrón, un patético intruso... como si le hubiese robado el lugar a Edward y estado viviendo una mentira durante años... Pero no, él no había hurtado nada. Él adoraba a Lizzie con cada célula de su ser, ni siquiera le importaba que su niña se pareciera a otro... detalles. Ella era su hija y nadie le haría sentir lo contrario, no permitiría que Edward ni que la misma Bella, le sacasen de la historia sólo porque ya no les servia.

No, no permitiría que lo desechasen y que se pasasen por el culo su voz y sus sentimientos- determinó decidido- Nada le alegaría de su niña. Ni siquiera su amor por Bella fue tan fuerte en algún momento como lo es el que sentía por su hija. Y por lo mismo, sabía que sin su Lizzie él simplemente no sobreviviría.

—Veamos como se desarrollan las cosas, Bella—pidió con cautela. Esperando ganar tiempo para pensar bien las cosas—No arriesguemos a Elizabeth a un ser como Edward por mera culpa. Si lo necesitas yo puedo cargar perfectamente con tu parte de culpa más la mía hasta mi muerte. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y de Lizzie y lo haré—susurró mientras le acariciaba el rostro—No me hagas esto… No dejes que se acerque a mi hija, que me la quite—casi suplicó.

Bella negó lentamente—No se trata de cargar o no con culpas. Entiende que nadie te arrebatará jamás el amor de Beth, ella te adora y tú siempre serás su padre, más allá de que sea la sangre de Edward la que corra por sus venas. Pero ese es su derecho, Jake. Sea como sea, bueno o malo, ángel o demonio, del modo que sea, Edward tiene el derecho de saber que tiene una hija, él verá que hace con esa verdad. Lo que sé es que es mi deber el no seguir ocultando esa realidad.

—¡Pues no! —Gritó Jake, levantándose de golpe—¡Sobre mi cadáver Edward se acercara alguna vez a Lizzie! ¡Nunca sabrá la verdad! ¡Primero muerto, antes de dejar que se le acerque! —Juró amenazador— ¡Es mi hija, Bella! ¡Métete eso bien en la cabeza! ¡Lizzie es mi hija, sólo mía! —Sentenció antes de girar sobre si mismo y alejarse.

El retumbar de la puerta fue la firma a su juramento. Bella aguantó la angustia que amenazaba con salirse en llanto. Jacob no entendía, no era capaz de entender que esto no se trataba de "Quien es mejor papi para Lizzie". Esto iba mucho más allá de su pasado, de su historia. De ellos mismos. Esto era por Elizabeth.

—¿Mami? —Preguntó la niña asomándose en su pijamita rosa—¿Mi papi salió? —inquirió mientras refregaba sus ojitos con sueño.

—Lo llamaron del hospital, una urgencia. Vuelve al rato—mintió actuando su mejor sonrisa.

Beth hizo un puchero triste. Bella se levantó del sofá y se le acercó.—¿Quieres que te lea algún cuento? —ofreció.

—¡Síííí! —respondió emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá y volvían a su habitación.

—¿Cuál?

—Uno de princesas y hadas—pidió sonriendo a lo que Bella asintió.

—Entonces será uno de princesas y hadas—concedió mientras alzaba a la niña y la subía a su cama.

—Pero tiene que tener un final feliz—condicionó mientras se hacia aún lado para que su mami se acostase a su lado.

—Y lo tendrá mi princesa. Tendrás tú final feliz—susurró mientras besaba con amor la frente de su razón de existir.

.

.

*2 de Abril de 2009: Irónico *

.

Sinceramente, ni ella misma sabía que hacía allí y menos como podía deambular por los pasillos del hospital de manera tan segura.

Entendía el riesgo que corría, en cualquier momento podía toparse de nuevo con Edward… pero algo dentro de ella esperaba que aquel hecho desagradable sucediera.

Tenía muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. Necesitaba obtener aunque fuese un pequeño indicio de los propósitos de Edward e intentar… algo, sí, no tenía idea de que era lo que esperaba encontrar en él concretamente, pero simplemente no concebía quedarse sentada esperando que lo peor tocase a su puerta.

El aturdimiento inicial que la invadió aquella tarde en que lo vio… junto a Beth, hace rato ya había menguado, como también lo hizo parcialmente la culpa.

Seguía pensando lo mismo: Había llegado el momento de terminar con todas las mentiras. Pero no había vuelto a tocar el tema y ni siquiera a pensar en ello con detenimiento… sería lo que tenía que ser.

Pero algo dentro de ella tenía miedo. Miedo del momento en que tuviese que enfrentarse a la verdad, a la reacción de Edward, de herir a Jake y a Beth… pero últimamente un miedo mayor había vuelto a renacer… Su miedo a Edward.

Un pánico la sobrepasaba y le era imposible de controlar, era algo que simplemente iba mas allá de cualquier lógica, el sólo pensar en él acercándosele, le ponía los nervios de punta.

Más que mal, no se estaba refiriendo a un hombre cualquiera, se trataba de Edward. El hombre que significaba la mayor bipolaridad en su vida. El ser por el cual ella había llegado a caer muy bajo, a traicionar y mentir como nunca antes.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona al recordar como "gracias" a Edward había pasado de ser una pésima mentirosa a convertirse en una gran actriz, cosa que hasta hoy lograba mantener.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a tanto por él? Sin embargo, Edward nunca la obligó a mentir ni manipular. Fue ella sola quien en su estúpido afán de "no complicar las cosas" acabó convirtiendo todo en una madeja de mentiras que terminó por aplastarla.

Sí, definitivamente Edward Cullen había logrado sacar lo peor de ella. Pero también le había mostrado la mejor experiencia, la de sentirse viva, con fuerza para comerse al mundo, saciada de energía.

No era sólo esa pasión y lujuria desmedida que Edward destiló siempre a su alrededor, era algo mas profundo y a la vez mas aterrador. El amor.

Porque aunque lo negase, aunque Bella buscase excusas y patalease, ella se había enamorado de Edward. Intentó convencerse de que se había dejado llevar por un Edward que nunca existió. Pero esa excusa le fue patética con el correr de los años. Sí, era verdad, él nunca fue sincero con ella. Pero aún así, dentro de todo, Bella nunca se encandiló con un ser dulce y atento. No, ella se desquició por la rudeza, la falta de tino, la arrogancia, el egoísmo y violencia que rayaba en demencia de vez en cuando, de Edward.

Pero también cayó derretida ante su otra faceta… la más humana, como ella solía llamarla, la del chico con una herida profunda, lleno de inseguridades y con aquella coraza que sólo buscaba protegerse ante algún nuevo abandono en su vida.

A veces, muchas veces, en las que Bella cerraba los ojos, aún lograba ver tras sus parpados aquella vulnerabilidad que mostró el rostro de Edward cuando le habló de su historia. Aunque sinceramente prefería no pensar en ello y menos recordarlo. Porque aún seguía sin saber si aquello fue verdad en algún punto o simplemente fue una triquiñuela muy ruin en afán de lograr su cometido.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ella sabía que no se había enamorado de la mentira, sino del Edward completo. Del demonio atormentado… Su ángel de alas rotas. Cursi, sí. Lo asumía. Pero no encontraba mejor definición para Edward.

Su gran error había sido pensar que ella podría ser el punto de inflexión dentro de aquel mundo al que Edward pertenecía y que a su vez le era tan desconocido a ella. A final, inconcientemente terminó cayendo en aquella idiotez de "Yo cambiaré al chico malo" que tanto aborrecía.

Siendo la más estúpida de las mujeres, luego de esa... noche. Ella creyó en un "Nosotros". Estuvo dispuesta a enfrentarse a Jake y a quien fuese, siempre y cuando su chico malo estuviese a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. ¡He ahí su error!

El chico malo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser cambiado y menos ayudado. Y lamentablemente Bella no podía juzgarlo por eso. Él estaba cómodo con su estilo de vida, no tenía intención de confiar en nadie y muchos menos le corresponderia en su loca idea de un "juntos"… ¡Ilusa!

Algunas veces, Bella había llegado a creer que dentro de todo Edward no fue tan malo, esas largas noches de insomnio le habían dejado la idea de que ella fue la que presa de su enamoramiento renegado no consiguió ver con claridad el panorama ante sus ojos y claro, convirtió a Edward en un demonio sólo porque ella misma no fue capaz de gobernar sus emociones y dominar sus impulsos.

Sin embargo esto no libraba de culpa a Edward, no fue producto de su mal enfoque o imaginación las palabras que ella escuchó salir fuerte y claro de su boca. Tampoco la crueldad extrema con que actuó hiriendo a quien se suponía era su mejor amigo. Eso sí era culpa de Edward.

Eso dolía… la humillación seguía doliendo, pero ya no como una herida abierta, sino como un dolor profundo en el centro de su pecho, que al recordar esa época, vuelve a presionar fuerte dejándola sin aire.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No quería recordar aquello, aún no tenía fuerzas para revivir esas imágenes. Pero lamentablemente con la vuelta de Edward y su encuentro de hace unos días… todo aquello también había vuelto. Sólo Beth lograba recordarle que esos tiempos ya eran pasado y que si hoy, ella deambulaba por los pasillos de aquel hospital era porque tenía que demostrarse de que las heridas, aunque dolieran, ya estaban cerradas y que podría seguir con su vida dejando el capítulo de Edward Cullen de una vez por todas en su pasado.

Habían pasado dos días desde el reencuentro y su gran discusión con Jacob. Dos días en los que ella había pasado por mil emociones, dos días en los que su marido apenas le hablaba y seguía volviendo más tarde de lo normal a casa, evitándola.

Bella le había dado tiempo, incluso había optado por dormir con Beth, para no agobiarlo.

Cosa que pareció tener resultados, porque de la nada, hoy al desayuno Jake volvió un poco a la normalidad, hablaron de cosas rutinarias e incluso él se despidió besando su frente antes de partir al trabajo.

Quizás él pensaba que ella había olvidado el tema, pero Bella sabía que no era el momento para afirmarle lo contrario. No quería dañarlo, lo adoraba demasiado como para siquiera causarle más dolor del que ya le había causado con anterioridad. Así que en un nuevo gesto de cobardía, Bella decidió dejar todo en manos del destino. Si dado el momento la verdad se hacía primordial, volvería a pensar en eso.

Sólo una cosa estaba totalmente clara para ella. El hecho de que Edward entrase a la vida de su hija, no significaba que volviese a la de ella.

Si bien, Bella no se opondría a la relación padre-hija, entre Edward y Beth.

Ella, no tendría nada que ver con él. Su relación se limitaría a un intento de cordialidad para con el padre biológico de su hija. Nada más.

Ni de broma, volvería a prestarse para la diversión privada de Edward y esperaba de todo corazón, que una vez él siendo conocedor de la verdad, no traspasase ese límite por respeto a la madre de su hija.

Bella creía que el cambio de esta mañana en Jake, también se debía a que ella le había explicado esto mismo ayer por la noche.

Isabella siguió avanzando, ya rumbo a la salida, cuando, como dentro de ella esperaba secretamente, divisó a Edward a la distancia. Pero no fue su imagen helénica lo que la golpeó, sino la compañía en la que él estaba.

Rosalie.

Una Rosalie con un vientre enorme, se encontraba charlando animadamente con Edward. Mientras él, sin borrar una esplendida sonrisa, no dejaba de pasar sus manos distraídas acariciando el vientre de ella.

Bella se frenó en seco ante esto. Analizó la situación; Bueno, sí, Edward era médico y además pediatra. Pero no había que ser muy inteligente como para notar que la confianza y familiaridad entre ellos… sin olvidar el afecto que transmitía esa cercanía.

Bella llevó una mano a su boca para cubrir el grito ahogado que amenazó con escapar, cuando las sumas y restas de lo que tenía frente a ella, concluyeron en una sola respuesta.

No podía ser cierto ¡Ellos seguían juntos después de todo este tiempo! No había otra explicación.

Edward era un patán incapaz de tener amigas y Rose nunca acostumbraba a conservar a sus ex amantes ni siquiera como conocidos. Además ella estuvo obsesionada con él desde que lo vio. ¡Siguieron juntos todos estos años! Es más… era obvio a simple vista que su relación había mutado, porque ni cuando tenían su "aventura" Bella vio tanta complicidad y afecto en sus gestos, como lo contemplaba ahora.

¡_Rosalie está embarazada y ese hijo es de Edward_!- Esa frase estalló en su mente como un grito ronco y profundo, tanto que se aturdió y mareó.

Bella se giró, intentando huir de allí antes de que notaran su presencia, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde.

—¿Bella?—Inquirió la voz de Rose desde la distancia—¡Bella! —gritó cuando tuvo la certeza de que era la espalda de su amiga la que se alejaba de ella. —¡Bella!—gritó demasiado fuerte, haciendo que la gente la mirara feo por estar chillando en los pasillos de un hospital.

Bella suspiró y tragó en seco, no podía huir, ya era tarde. Haciéndose la desentendía se giró y fingió buscar quien la llamaba hasta encontrarse con la gran sonrisa de Rose y los ojos inescrutables de Edward fijos en ella.

Bella avanzó lentamente hacía ellos, los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y sus rodillas se habían convertido en gelatina. Su mente le gritaba _"corre, corre"_ pero la razón le recordaba que ya había corrido de todos durante demasiados años.

Literalmente anuló a Edward y se concentró en Rose. Que en cuanto la vio acercarse fue en su encuentro hasta aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo contenido durante años.

—Te he extrañado tanto—confesó Rosalie con un profundo suspiro aún abraza a Bella.

—Y yo a ti—respondió abrazándola mas fuerte. Ridículamente, hasta este preciso momento Bella no se había percatado de la enorme falta que le había hecho Rosalie.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

—Disculpa, son estas hormonas—dijo Rose mientras se separaba de Bella y secaba unas rebeldes lágrimas que se le había escapado.

—Yo no tengo ninguna excusa—musitó Bella con una sonrisa mientras retiraba sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—Estás… estás…—balbuceó impresionada ante el avanzado embarazo de Rose.

—Hecha una vaca—terminó Rose con una suave risa.

—Hermosa—le corrigió Bella. —¿Cuánto…?—dejo la pregunta inconclusa.

—7 meses y… ¿2 semanas? —lo último lo preguntó mirando a Edward, quien asintió afirmando su pregunta.

—Oh—musitó Bella. Con una espina pinchándole el pecho. Sí, definitivamente sus supuestos eran acertados—Estás bellísima…—susurró intentando dejar de lado el dolor y enfocarse en su gran amor por su amiga.

—Voy a hacer como que te creo… pero sé que me veo enorme—concedió, mientras tomaba las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

—Es normal. Estás embarazada. No podías seguir pesando 50 kilos—intentó bromear a costa de la eterna vanidad de Rose.

Rosalie acercó a Bella y la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez mas suave y menos tiempo.

—Dejaste de contestar mis _e-mails_ y de atender mis llamadas—No sonó a reproche, sino a dolor.

Bella simplemente bajó la mirada, avergonzada—Lo siento… yo… es complicado—confesó con un suspiro.

Edward seguía la escena con atención. Sintiéndose un entrometido, pero simplemente no podía dejar de estar allí.

—No importa, porque supongo que ahora pretendes enmendar ese error—dijo Rose más alegre.

Bella se limitó a asentir. —He vuelto para quedarme—afirmó.

Edward sintió su pecho inflarse a tope ante aquella confirmación. Más tiempo, eso era lo que significaba para él.

Bella estaba absorta en Rose. En como por un lado se sentía feliz por ella y por la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Pero por otro… su lado más egoísta, estaba sufriendo una enorme contradicción al entender que Edward si había encontrado a alguien con quien vivir ese "Juntos" que ella soñó en algún momento y ese alguien terminó siendo Rosalie. Ella, su amiga, había terminado siendo la excepción, el punto de quiebre en la vida de Edward. ¡Que irónica suele ser la vida cuando juega con el destino!

¿Celos? No… no eran mundanos celos.

Decepción y otro golpecito a su amor propio… nada con lo que no pudiese cargar.

Un carraspeo incómodo las hizo salir de su burbuja. Bella se tenso inmediatamente al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

—Hola—le saludó Edward, tanteando el camino.

—Hola—respondió de forma rápida, intentando volver a poner su atención en Rose y olvidar lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Visitabas a tu marido? —inquirió Rose, ajena a la tensión entre Edward y Bella.

—Sí. Olvido unos papeles en casa esta mañana y preferí traérselos yo, ya que de todos modos debía pasar por aquí. Me queda de camino a casa de mis padres—explicó.

—¿Y como están ellos? ¿Hace siglos que no los veo? —preguntó Rose.

Mientras Bella creyó escuchar un "que servicial" con tintes irónicos provenir de Edward, pero cuando le miró, esté tenía la vista fija en los papeles de la carpeta que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Bien… como siempre, ya sabes—sonrió a medias—Iba a buscar a Beth. Renée insistió en llevarla a comprar un vestido y bueno…—se encogió de hombros.

Edward alzó la mirada, súbitamente interesado en la conversación.

—¿Renée dándoselas de abuela? —preguntó Rose alucinada.

—¿Cómo está Beth? —Interrumpió Edward logrando sobresaltar a Bella.

—Bien. Elizabeth está bien… gracias—contestó remarcando el nombre completo de su hija.

—¿Estás muy apurada? —interrumpió esta vez Rose. Demasiado emocionada como para percatarse de su entorno.

—No—contestó confundida.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal un café? —preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta se giró a Edward—Pero para mi un jugo—contestó al reproche no formulado por él.

Edward asintió con un amago de sonrisa dulce. Otro pequeño pinchazo para Bella.

—Hem, sí. Claro—respondió un tanto desencajada.

—Estupendo… ¿Y luego podrías llevarme a mi casa? —preguntó con una mueca de vergüenza.

—Ningún problema—susurró Bella, perdida en la mueca de desagrado que mostraba el rostro de Edward.

—Ves, está todo solucionado—Le habló Rose a Edward. —Es un paranoico, insítia en llevarme él a casa—le explicó a Bella—Con todos los pacientes que tiene esperándole—bufó.

—Sabes que no me costaba nada—le increpó él con voz relajada. —No iba a permitir que anduvieses en taxi.

—¡Exagerado! —bufó molesta, mientras se acariciaba su abultada panza.

—Es un Cullen lo que llevas ahí. Cualquier cuidado es poco si…—respondió él, pero el carraspeo incómodo de Bella le detuvo.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó ella a Rose. No podía seguir escuchando más. Rose asintió.

No podía estar un segundo más frente a este Edward. El padre sobreprotector. La idea le pareció una burla… demasiada ironía.

Bella se despidió de Edward con un escueto "hasta luego" y ni siquiera esperó respuesta cuando giró suavemente sobre si misma, para no contemplar el primer plano, la amorosa despedida de Rosalie y Edward.

Edward besó la frente de Rose y le dio las últimas recomendaciones. Que tuviese cuidado y que cualquier cosa le llamase.

No pudo evitar contemplar la silueta de Bella alejándose. Tenía que pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Esta vez, Edward, no podía permitirse dar ni un solo paso en falso.

Rose alcanzó a Bella no sin dificultad debido al peso extra que cargaba.

Bella le pidió que esperase fuera del hospital, mientras ella iba por el auto al estacionamiento, para evitar esfuerzos innecesarios.

Bella no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que se percató de que no lograba atinar la llave en la cerradura del auto. ¿_Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?-_ se preguntó.

Rosalie, Edward… bebé. ¡Dios! Y ahora venía la peor parte. Su conversación con Rose.

Más doloroso que el engaño es reconocer la verdad que tú mismo te negaste a ver.

Los miedos son parte de la vida, la cobardía es lo que limita al ser y encadena a los sueños.

No puedes juzgar y repudiar lo que se les concede a otros y que a ti se te fue negado en su momento. No siempre se cumple que sólo porque deseas algo, te será concedido. A veces te toca luchar por ello y dejar los miedos atrás. Romper las cadenas y reconocer tu debilidad. El miedo es un pésimo consejero y el desamor un terrible amigo.

.

.

.

1, 2, 3, 4… 5 cucharadas de azúcar y el café seguía sabiendo igual de amargo. Bella suspiró mientras distraídamente revolvía con la cucharilla su taza ya casi fría de café.

Frente a ella Rosalie la estudiaba con atención.

Habían hablado de casi todo, se habían puesto un poco al día conversando de cosas de trabajo, de Londres, del idioma y cosas de estilo de superficialidad. También habían puesto en claro su pequeña "diferencia de ideas" que las distanció poco antes de que Bella se casara y se fuera del país. Simplemente prefirieron restarle importancia al tema.

Pero Bella seguía sintiéndose incómoda, porque no sabía si contarle o no las verdaderas razones de esas decisiones que la llevaron al matrimonio y a su estadía en el extranjero. Quizás lo mejor era dejar que siguiese creyendo que todo eso era producto del supuesto "final feliz" a su historia, no creía oportuno contarle a Rosalie todo aquel caos Edward-Jake… sobre todo ahora que su amiga estaba embarazada… de _él_.

—¿Me imagino que Elizabeth ha de ser todo un torbellino? —inquirió Rose en un intento de cruzar la barrera que la seguía separando de Bella.

—Sí, sí… aunque una comparación con el demonio de Tasmania vendría más a lugar—comentó algo distraída.

El silencio volvió a aparecer y Rose suspiró mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. No sabía como llegar a Bella y eso le dolía demasiado. Por más que entendía que aquella discusión que las separó hace cuatro años ya era parte de ayer, hoy no lograba volver a reconocer a Bella, a su gran amiga Bella.

Rosalie sintió la angustia presionar fuerte su pecho, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez simplemente ya había perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa—musitó Rose con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Rose—comenzó Bella negando—No hay nada que disculpar. Te lo repito, ambas fuimos unas orgullosas e infantiles…

—No, no—le interrumpió Rose—No me refiero sólo al hecho de la discusión por teléfono, Bella—explicó mientras su amiga fruncía el ceño sin entender el punto—Yo te debo una disculpa por dejarte sola de la forma en que lo hice.

—Rose…

—No, déjame seguir, deja que me explique—pidió—Sólo pude ver bien las cosas luego de un tiempo. Al principio cuando discutimos mi orgullo me impidió dar mi brazo a torcer, no entendía porque le dabas tanta importancia a un hecho tan insignificante, me parecía absurdo y egoísta de tu parte que te molestaras por no suspender una cita que tenía planeada de antes, para correr en tu auxilio—El rostro de Bella se contrajo en torno a los recuerdos—Debo disculparme porque en ese momento la egoísta fui yo—Rose habló completamente avergonzada—Fui una pésima amiga…

—Rose, no seas tan ruda contigo… fue cosa del pasado—pidió Bella pasando las manos por sobre la mesa para tomar las de su amiga.

Rosalie negó con fuerza—No. No fue sólo eso, Bella. Yo… yo… yo te trate así porque en cierto modo estaba molesta contigo, te castigué. Yo te tenía envidia, Bella—explicó con los ojos vidriosos, Bella apretó su agarre en las manos de su amiga.

—¿Envidia? —preguntó sorprendida. Rose asintió—¿Envidia de qué? —preguntó.

—De todo. ¡Tú lo tenías todo! Yo… te veía a ti y a Jake tan perfectos, siempre tan unidos. Eran como siameses, se podía ver la felicidad entorno a ustedes todo el tiempo. ¡Dios! ¡Eran la maldita pareja feliz salida de cuento de hadas! —Dijo con pesar— Y yo… Bueno yo quería eso para mí—murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Rose… no todo es lo que aparenta ser—habló con voz contenida, admitiendo más de lo que su amiga comprendió.

—Lo sé, pero yo quería eso. Alguien que fuese mi amante y mi mejor amigo a la vez—Tomó aire con fuerza para darse valor—Bella, hay algo que nunca te dije…Esa noche, en el bar… cuando conociste a Jake. Yo lo había visto primero. —dijo con rapidez.

Bella abrió los ojos al máximo, absolutamente sorprendida—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo lo había visto sentado en la mesa del fondo prácticamente desde que llegamos al bar. Noté que miraba muchísimo hacia nuestra mesa, técnicamente no quitó la vista en ningún momento. Se veía ansioso, hipnotizado… parecía un idiota babeando en nuestra dirección—dejó escapar un breve risita— Yo supuse que él me estaba viendo a mí, coqueteándome… Estaba segura de que estaba interesado, pero era muy tímido como para acercárseme—volvió a evadir la mirada de Bella, avergonzada—Alice y tú estaban de espaldas a él. Así que sólo quedaba yo, además mi ego influyó un poquito, ustedes no andaban muy arregladas... La cosa es que asumí que él estaba interesado en mí… pero la religad era distinta, a él quien le interesó siempre fuiste tú—susurró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas interesada en él? Sabes que no hubiera hecho nada de saber que te gustaba… ¿Tú… lo querías? —preguntó con miedo.

—No. No va por ahí la cosa, Bella. Nunca sentí nada por Jake más allá de simpatía. Sí, el hombre es guapísimo, tiene un cuerpazo, es inteligente y con buen sentido del humor… pero no es mi tipo—sonrió a medias.

—Sigo sin entender…

Rose dejó escapar un suspiro—Es tan vergonzoso—murmuró antes de mirar a Bella a la cara— Te odié. Esa noche creo que realmente la envidia me superó y te odié por un momento. Me hirió el darme cuenta de que por regla general los hombres sólo me ven como algo "liviano", fue como si me escupieran a la cara que yo no era del tipo de chicas para algo serio—hizo el gesto con los dedos—En cambio tú sí. Nunca nadie me había mirado como esa noche Jacob te observó, Bella. Jamás alguien había sido tan caballeroso y encantador conmigo sin intentar llegar a más como lo fue él contigo. Nunca creí en eso del amor a primera vista, pero en él fue tan obvio, te adoró con el alma sólo con verte. —El corazón de Bella se aceleró antes la verdad de aquel entonces— Por eso te odié, porque de alguna forma me hiciste sentir que era a ti a quien tomaban en serio y que yo siempre seria la rubia de ojos celeste y buen cuerpo, con quien matar las horas libres; ¡Te deseé lo peor, Bella!—confesó sintiéndose un monstruo— porque sin siquiera buscarlo, del cielo te llegó el hombre perfecto. ¡De la nada! No tuviste que mover ni un dedo… Odié que las cosas se te dieran tan fáciles, mientras que yo llevaba años de cita en cita, de hombre en hombre… de cama en cama y jamás tuve ni la mitad de atención sincera que tu tuviste en tan sólo unos minutos… Yo quería a alguien que me mirase al menos un minuto con la adoración y el amor con que Jake te vio desde un principio… yo quería a alguien como Jacob para mí…

Bella se quedó muda, procesando las palabras de Rosalie, incapaz de hacer o decir algo al respecto. Lentamente fue soltando y retirando las manos de Rose y las dejó reposar sobre su regazo.

Rosalie la miraba expectante y avergonzada a morir, pero necesitaba confesar y dejar de sentir que por su causa la amistad se había muerto.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada acerca de cómo te sentías? —preguntó Bella con voz seria.

—Me daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, era anormal, eras mi mejor amiga, Bella. Lo más parecido a una hermana que he tenido jamás. Nos conocemos hace siglos, hemos pasado por mucho y siempre hemos podido ver dentro de la otra como el reflejo en un espejo ¿Qué clase de ser le desea lo peor a su mejor amiga? ¿Qué clase de amiga es capaz de de sentir envidia y odio por la alegría de la otra? —preguntó con voz cruda.

Bella bajó la mirada. Sin poder evitarlo su mente evocó otro conflicto entre mejores amigos, entre casi hermanos, en el cual se desearon la muerte, se golpearon y se hirieron… todo por culpa de ella.

Siguieron en silencio. Bella perdida en otro mundo y Rose con los nervios acumulados en su garganta.

—¿Me odias? —el murmullo de Rose sonó a afirmación. La angustia le hizo romper el silencio.

—Claro que no te odio, Rosalie.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas? —pidió.

Bella la miró a los ojos. Esos conocidos ojos celestes. Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

—¿En que momento dejamos de contarnos las cosas, Rose? ¿Cuándo y por qué, sentimos que no era necesario hablar de ciertas cosas entre nosotras?

Rose hizo una mueca extraña, dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía cuando ocurrió el cambio, estiró una de sus manos a lo largo de la mesa, ofreciéndosela a Bella, quien sin dudar la tomó y estrechó. Rose no se aguantó más y rompió a llorar en silencio.

—Fui tan malditamente egoísta, Bella. No sólo te dejé de lado esa noche, sino que me venía comportando así de indiferente contigo desde hace mucho tiempo antes. No sé como dejé que mi egoísmo me cegase tanto… di por hecho que al tener a Jacob a tu lado, lo tenías todo… no reparé en nada más que mi orgullo.

—Yo tampoco fui una buena amiga, Rose. Me ensimismé y no sé… tal vez si hubiese prestado más atención me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que te pasaba. Pero estaba demasiado concentrada en mi burbuja, atormentándome con mis problemas, pensando que sólo mi vida era complicada, que no fui capaz de notar que tú también me necesitaste. Me dolió demasiado que esa noche ni tú ni Alice estuviesen para mí, contando las innumerables veces que yo corrí tras de ustedes, también fui orgullosa, porque no logré ver el trasfondo de sus ausencias. —dijo atropelladamente. Rose le sonrió, en un claro gesto de sin rencores.

—Necesito a mi amiga Bella de vuelta—dijo con esperanza.

—Y yo necesito a mi Rose…—afirmó con una sonrisa tímida.

Rosalie le sonrió con ganas y Bella en un impulso se puso de pie, rodeó la mesita y se sentó a su lado para estrecharla en un abrazo.

Ambas sintieron paz, como si un peso desapareciese de a poquito de sobre sus hombros.

Lloraron como tontas, entre risas absurdas y lágrimas, teniendo muy claro del espectáculo que debían de estar brindando para los varios espectadores de esa pequeña cafetería. Pero no les importaba realmente, acababan de recuperarse la una a la otra, el resto se podían ir a freír monos al África por un rato.

—Entonces… no más mentiras—inquirió Rose mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Bella la observó seriamente unos instantes, luego de dejar el dinero de lo que consumieron y ponerse de pie al lado de Rose.

¿No más mentiras? ¿Podía realmente ella ofrecerle eso a alguien? ¿Era capaz de comenzar a cargar con las consecuencias de las verdades?

—No más mentiras—afirmó con miedo.

—Tenemos tiempo, Bella. No es necesario que hablemos todo ahora—suavizo Rose al percatarse de cómo Bella se tenso un poco.

Por un segundo le dio la impresión que Rose sabía más de lo que ella pensaba, pero al instante siguiente su vieja amiga había vuelto a su estado anterior.

Bella se limitó a sonreír agradecida mientras le abría la puerta principal a su amiga para que salieran del lugar.

Hablaron una que otra tontería de camino al auto de Bella. Rose se reía a gusto de la historia de Bella y su mal sentido de orientación con respecto a manejar del lado contrario, mientras su amiga hacia un mohín al recordarlo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Rose de pronto mientras se encorvaba hacía delante levemente y pasaba su mano por su bajo vientre.

—Rose—chilló Bella alarmada.

—No es nada. Sólo que mi demonio tiene complejo de futbolista y de…—intentó tranquilizarla pero otra punzada la hizo encorvarse y quejarse más.

—No me mientas—Rogó Bella mientras sostenía a su amiga. —No son simples pataditas…

Rose inhaló y exhaló dramáticamente por la boca—Creo… ah… que deberías llamar a Edward—pidió con una mueca de dolor antes de encorvarse más.

Bella ni lo meditó, simplemente y como pudo arrastró a Rose hasta el auto, se las ingenió para abrir la puerta del copiloto y acomodar a Rose en el asiento.

—Todo va a estar bien—le susurró mientras retiraba un mechón rubio de la cara sofocada de su amiga. Rose asintió sin muchas fuerzas y con algo de miedo.

—Me duele—se quejo cuando entendió que esto no era normal.

Bella le acarició el rostro y desesperada hurgueteó entre las cosas de la cartera de Rose hasta dar con el móvil. Sin cuestionamiento buscó en la agenda y marcó el numero.

—¿Rose? —al tercer sonido la aterciopelada voz de Edward habló desde el otro lado.

—No. Bella—explicó acelerada, ignorando las mariposas en su estómago—Rose no está bien… vamos para allá ahora—habló mientras rodeaba el auto y se subía veloz al asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó en tono médico Edward.

—No sé, estaba todo bien… le duele—otro quejido sofocado de Rose la asustó—le duele mucho—agregó angustiada.

—Tranquila. Dime a cuanto están de aquí. —Habló intentando no exaltarla más.

—No más de cinco minutos en auto… incluso menos—afirmó mientras apretaba el acelerador.

—Ok. Tranquilas. Yo estaré en la entrada principal preparado, esperando—aseguró y Bella le creyó.

Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que una vez llegando a Edward, Rose estaría bien.

Le daba igual tener que volver a verlo, le importaba poco el dolor que seguramente le causaría ver a Edward en su faceta de padre sobreprotector con crisis de pánico… daba igual lo que ella sintiese, lo importante era Rosalie, su amiga Rosalie.

Su corazón podría resistir cualquier cosa, había sobrevivido a muchos amores y desamores… pero si algo le llegase a pasar a Rose o a Alice, simplemente Bella no podría con ese dolor.

Rosalie se volvió a quejar, Bella olvidó el móvil y extendió su mano hacia Rose. Esta la apretó con fuerza.

—Tranquila. Estás conmigo—Aseguró Bella mientras Rose, pese al miedo y al dolor, le sonreía.

Bella estaba con ella, su mejor amiga estaba al fin con ella. Nada malo le iba a pasar.

.

* * *

><p>Millones de disculpas por no responder los rr... la culpa es de la migraña de hoy y no quise esperar hasta mn<p>

que sepan que leo todo y me emociono hasta el alma con ese cariño tan sincero que me dan y que cada frase es muy importante!

Gracias por sus palabras :) recuerden dejar sus mail (con espacios) y que el adelanto lo subo al blog lueguito..

Besos


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas y suposiciones... espero que les guste este capitulo

Gracias mi Beta (Alias la máquina de redbull) Erica :) eres un sol con patitas!

.

**No es una muy buena forma de iniciar un reencuentro luego de tantos años**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* 3 de abril de 2009: Descarado*

.

Toc, toc, toc —se escuchó el suave golpe de nudillos tras la puerta, sin esperar contestación alguna el rostro de Bella apareció por la orilla de la puerta azul marino, con una tímida sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

—Pensé que te habías ido—susurró Rosalie devolviéndole la sonrisa. Bella rodó los ojos dando tras pasos ya dentro de la habitación.

—Sólo estaba haciendo una llamada—comentó agitando el móvil en su mano—debía avisarle a Beth que pasaría por ella un poco más tarde—explicó con una mueca extraña.

— ¿No le agradó la idea de pasar más tiempo con "abuelita Renée"? —Inquirió sarcástica, logrando una risita de parte de Bella.

—No es eso técnicamente. No sé como, pero Beth logró lo que ni Jazz ni yo conseguimos en siglos. Mis padres la adoran—comentó alucinada—Es un demonio de niña: inquieta, revoltosa, terca y algo manipuladora. Pero con un simple pestañeo y una sonrisa inocente logra echarse a todo mundo al bolsillo.

Rose no se controló y el sólo crear la imagen mental de una pequeña sometiendo a la estirada y superficial de Renée, o logrando que el frívolo y taciturno de Charlie Swan apartara su atención de la sección de economía del periódico; le causaba una admiración enorme, y sin más dejó escapar unas cuantas carcajadas.

Bella se encogió de hombros y acercó una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama sobre la cual se encontraba Rose.

—¿Ya no te duele? —preguntó Bella.

—No, me inyectaron unos calmantes o algo así. De apoco el dolor ha disminuido, ya no pasa de un simple malestar—contestó intentando tranquilizar. —En serio, no es necesario que te quedes—musitó Rose al rato— Sólo se trató de un susto.

—Un muy mal susto querrás decir—corrigió Bella.

Rose torció la boca. En realidad había sido un gran susto. Al menos ella se había aterrado al sentir esas contracciones, pensando que realmente algo estaba mal con su bebé.

—¿Así es como se siente? —preguntó a Bella—Ó sea, digo… ¿así me va a doler cuando esté en proceso de parto?

Bella sonrió—Mi más sentido pésame—se burló mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de Rose, logrando que su amiga soltara un gemido de angustia—Tranquila, solo pides un epidural y santo remedio—la animó.

—¿Cómo fue para ti? ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de que es como si te estuviesen partiendo en dos?

Bella se encogió de hombros—Sinceramente no sé. No recuerdo mucho—dijo torciendo el gesto—Me desmayé—Aclaró—Recuerdo pocas cosas del parto de Beth. Mis memorias son algo confusas. Recuerdo el dolor de las primeras contracciones, pero no se si serían las más dolorosas de todo el proceso, luego recuerdo a Charlotte, los paramédicos, el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia y finalmente a un médico avisándome que me practicarían una cesárea de urgencia—terminó con un suspiro.

—¿Sentiste miedo? —preguntó Rosalie incorporándose sobre la cama.

—Sí—confesó—Pero no por mí… sino por Elizabeth, tuve miedo de perderla…—entonces volvió a sentir ese malestar de angustia ante el temor de no saber si su bebé sobreviviría.

Rosalie iba a agregar algo más cuando el marcado y varonil carraspeo de Edward anunció su presencia ya dentro del cuarto.

Bella se tensó completa, porque era obvio que él había escuchado, sino toda la conversación, al menos la última parte.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó Edward a Rose mientras levantaba una tablilla médica que estaba en el costado de la cama de Rosalie intentando disimular.

—Bien… fue solo el mal rato. Parece que este pequeño esta ansioso por salir antes de tiempo—comentó con una sonrisa boba acariciando su panza.

Bella agachó la mirada súbitamente interesada en el resplandor de la punta de sus zapatos de tacón negros.

Si bien se sentía feliz porque los malestares de Rose habían sido sólo un susto, no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza que aquel bebé no era simplemente el hijo de su mejor amiga, sino, también el hermano de su Elizabeth.

Una extraña sensación de angustia le oprimía el pecho, junto con la esperanza de poder alejarse cuanto antes de aquel hospital, de Rose, de Edward y de su hijo. Pero no podía, por más incomoda que se sintiese, Rosalie no tenia porque percatarse de aquello.

— ¿Cuándo me podré ir a casa? —inquirió ansiosa Rose.

—Yo preferiría que te quedaras en observación al menos hasta mañana, para terminar de descartar cualquier "imprevisto" —contestó Edward aguantando una sonrisa que le provocó la mueca infantil de Rosalie.

—No seas tan exagerado—bufó ella—sabes que estoy perfecta. La enfermera que vino hace un rato incluso comento que este tipo de situaciones son normales en madres primerizas—argumentó mirando a un serio Edward.

—Bueno, entonces esperemos que venga la enfermera a que te realice los últimos exámenes y luego decidimos—concedió y Rose entendió que eso era lo máximo en lo que Edward estaba dispuestos transar.

Para la buena suerte de Rosalie en ese preciso instante la enfermera hizo ingreso al cuarto. Bella se levantó de la silla y se hizo a un lado para estorbar lo menos posible mientras, la guapa enfermera se inclinaba sobre su amiga para realizarle un chequeo y obtener muestras de sangre.

Bella cruzó los brazos en su espalda y se dejó caer sobre la fría pared color damasco del cuarto. En completo silencio observaba como Rose llenaba de preguntas a la pobre enfermera que no sabía como responder a tantas inquietudes.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? —susurró Edward lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Bella escuchase. Ella no pudo evitar dar un breve saltito al sorprenderse por su cercanía, sentía que la piel se le erizaba de pies a cabeza y que su estómago se apretaba en un tenso nudo.

—Para ti no—respondió sin mirarle, fingiendo prestar atención a Rose que seguía atosigando a la chica.

—Por favor—suplicó él más de cerca y Bella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de su aliento con la piel cercana a su oído.

—¿Para qué? —exigió mordaz girando el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Edward más cerca de lo esperado… demasiado cerca.

—Quiero hablar contigo… necesito decirte demasiadas cosas—argumentó con rapidez, denotando su ansiedad.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar—se defendió ella regalándole una mirada severa.

—Sabes que no es así. Dejamos demasiadas cosas sin decir. —Su mirada destiló una especie de hipnotismo que la aturdió—¿No te parece que cuatro años han sido más que suficientes ya? —susurró con suavidad.

Bella giró su rostro, para desengancharse de aquella mirada seductora, y se reenfocó en Rose quien seguía totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a pocos pasos de ella.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo y por supuesto, nada de lo que tú puedas decir me importa—mintió.

Edward soltó el aire de pronto, frustrado. Obviamente pedir no iba a resultar.

—¿Te da miedo estar conmigo a solas? ¿No te sientes capaz de escuchar lo que pueda decirte? —presionó, acercándose más a Bella—No voy a abalanzarme sobre ti, Bella… Bueno, eso creo—se corrigió al instante, inconsciente de que su voz había sonado jodidamente seductora, un violento escalofrío la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Bella giró el rostro nuevamente encarándole, pero esta vez su mirada destellaba indignación, si fuese posible… él estaría a muerto sólo por aquella mirada asesina.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Inquirió indignada— Rose esta a cuatro pasos de nosotros… ¿te parece muy normal lo que estás haciendo? —reprochó.

Edward frunció el ceño—¿Qué tiene de malo? Rosalie no esta escuchando nada de todos modos—se defendió, sólo logrando incrementar la rabia de Bella.

—¡Eres increíble! —bufó en un murmullo, molesta— Luego del susto que pasamos esta tarde… De lo realmente preocupado que parecías por Rose y el bebé… ahora vienes y como si nada me vuelves a acosar, y más encima tienes el descaro de insinuarte, con tu mujer y tu hijo tendidos en una cama a menos de un metro de nosotros ¡Modelo de padre que resultas ser! ¡No tienes ni una pizca de respeto por nadie!—siseó entre dientes.

Edward instintivamente dio un respingo hacia atrás, la observo alucinado—¡¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Edward! —llamó Rosalie en ese momento interrumpiendo a Edward.

Tanto él como Bella, a quien estaba apunto de salirle humo por las orejas de la rabia, enfocaron su atención en Rose.

—Ves… la enfermera dice que no hay necesidad alguna de mantenerme aquí hasta mañana ¡Exagerado! — Refunfuño Rosalie cansada de la sobre protección de Edward—Así que… anda rellenando los papeles necesarios y me das el alta para irme a casa de una buena vez que tengo muchas cosas por hacer—demandó dando órdenes con las manos.

—Emmm—musitó Edward rascándose la nuca, olvidando el impacto de las palabras de Bella, dando paso al miedo, porque Rose seguro lo asesinaría—No creo que te puedas ir tan rápido como quieres…—su gesto dejaba entrever cierto remordimiento.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Rose ladeando la cabeza con algo de sospecha.

Edward dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella y procurando poner su mejor cara de inocencia antes de hablar—Lo que pasa… es que, bueno, yo…—balbuceo temeroso—creo que te tocará esperar hasta que "alguien" venga por ti—explicó con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

—¡No! —Chilló Rosalie ahogada—¡Le dijiste! —le acusó casi saltando de la cama, Edward dio un paso hacía atrás a la vez que ponía las manos delante de él como escudo, para evitar un ataque—¡¿Cómo pudiste alarmarlo de esta manera? —gruñó.

Edward soltó una risita nerviosa—Es que de verdad pensé que el parto se había adelantado…—se defendió con voz débil mientras con el dedo índice rascaba un costado de su frente.

— ¡Dios! — bufó Rosalie desplomándose sobre la cama— ¡Ahora no habrá como tranquilizarlo! —masculló compungida mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Bella observaba la escena intentado comprender en que momento se había perdido y a que se referían, hasta que desde afuera, en el pasillo, comenzó a escuchar una serie de roncos gritos, a la vez que parecía que una tormenta avanzaba hacia ellos.

Una mole, sí una mole, o más bien un verdadero tanque de guerra entró a la habitación de manera tosca y rápida, casi tirando al suelo a la fina enfermera que para su mala suerte estaba apunto de salir por la puerta en esos instantes.

— ¡Amor! ¡Bebé! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —y varias incoherencias más balbuceaba un Emmett atolondrado mientras se lanzaba sobre Rosalie. — ¡Oh Dios! ¡Pensé que estabas grave! —dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y comenzaba a repartir besos sobre ella.

—Emmett, estamos bien—intentó explicarle mientras le enviaba otra mirada asesina a Edward quien la miraba con un claro gesto de disculpas.

— ¿Segura, bebé? ¿No te duele nada? ¡No me mientas para que no me preocuparme!—dijo con aprensión, Rose rodó los ojos con cansancio murmurando un "segura". Pero Emmett desconfió.

—Tu no me mentirías…—pidió Emmett acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo bruscamente del pecho empuñando su camisa—dime… ¿están bien? —pidió mientras zamarreaba con facilidad el cuerpo de Edward que parecía una especie de muñeco de trapo.

Entonces Bella, que seguía recluida apoyada en la pared, entendió la real situación.

_¡Estúpida!_ le gritó su conciencia- el bebé no era de Rose y Edward, sino que de Rose y Emmett… y claro Edward estaba tan preocupado porque se trataba de su sobrino.

Aquella verdad se sintió como si de pronto un gran peso desapareciera y su corazón se sintiese más liviano.

Aquella exquisita sensación se materializó en un ridículo y nervioso ataque de risa. Se sentía tan estúpida y a la vez sumamente aliviada.

Rosalie, Edward y Emmett se volvieron hacía ella cuando la risita resonó más fuerte de lo normal, mirándola con un gesto raro, casi como de _"¿Qué le sucede a esta loca?"._

Entonces Bella fue conciente de otro detallito. Acababa de insultar a Edward y de hacer el mayor ridículo de toda su vida. La risa desapareció de súbito y su lugar fue tomado por una mueca de espanto junto con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Su mente suplicaba porque se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

— ¿Bella? —gritó Emmett sorprendido con voz grave. — ¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó bobo mientras se acercaba a ella con su característica sonrisa.

Rosalie resopló, con algo de alivio, al parecer la presencia de su amiga le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente la paranoia sobreactuada de padre primerizo.

—Hey—susurró Bella, aún con la vergüenza en todo el cuerpo cuando Emmett estuvo frente a ella.

— ¿Eres la Bella real? —Inquirió burlón mientras con lentitud acercaba un solo dedo y presionaba suavemente el hombro de Bella— ¿O eres un maldito holograma? —inquirió preocupado, repitiendo la acción con el dedo una y otra vez.

A su espalda Edward rodó los ojos ante la idiotez de su hermano ¿pero que podía hacer él? Había comprobado que ese era un rasgo demasiado arraigado en los genes de Emmett… un caso perdido.

—¡Wow! —Gesticuló Emmett— ¡Estás guapísima! —aseguró para luego soltar un fuerte silbido de aprobación. Antes de lanzarse sobre ella en un asfixiante abrazo.

— ¡Ya, Emmett! —reprendió Rose— ¡no la dejas respirar! —dijo con una risita divertida.

Al instante Emmett soltó a Bella y está se balanceó desorientada al volver a tocar suelo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Emmett—comentó Bella con voz ahogada mientras disimuladamente se acariciaba las costillas adoloridas a causa de la efusividad de su amigo.

—Ya no me odias ¿o sí? —preguntó él. Su idea fue hacerlo un murmullo, pero la típica sobre actuación de Emmett no lograba pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Tonto! —fue lo único que respondió Bella antes de volver a abrazarle de manera más humana.

Justo cuando se separaron, la aturdida enfermera que había sido casi arrollada por Emmett volvió a entrar a la habitación para comunicar que estaba todo bien y que en no más de media hora Rosalie ya se podría ir, dicho esto la chica abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para evitar una nueva ronda de preguntas de parte de Rose o en el peor de los casos, volverse a cruzar en la línea de avance de Emmett.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Bebé? —preguntó Emmett con un dulce puchero acercándose nuevamente a Rose.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa igual de dulce mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Sólo faltaban los corazoncitos enmarcando aquella romántica imagen.

—Sí Emmett, Rose y _mi sobrino_ están perfectamente bien—indicó Edward, pero sin apartar la vista de Bella.

¡_Mierda! él lo sabía_. Sabía que ella había pensado que el bebé de su amiga era de él y al parecer, por el gesto en la cara de Edward, aquello le estaba causando gracia.

_¡Maldito arrogante_!- le gritó mentalmente.

—Bueno… hum. Entonces mejor me voy—comentó Bella con disimulo—Ya que todo esta bien y Emmett ya esta aquí—se excusó— Además Beth me ha de estar esperando… No quiero abusar de la paciencia de mis padres—sabía que era ridículo dar tantas explicaciones, con un "todo está bien, me voy" habría sido más que suficiente, pero los nervios y la vergüenza la delataban.

Se acercó y se despidió dejando un beso en la frente de Rose, le dio otro suave abrazo a Emmett y cuando paso por el lado de Edward no pudo más que musitar un avergonzado "Adiós" sin mirarle.

Edward se quedó contemplando fijamente la puerta cerrada por la que Bella había salido hacía escasos segundos. El poco discreto carraspear de Ememtt le llamó la atención. Su hermano sólo con una mirada de obviedad y una inclinación de cabeza le ayudó a tomar una determinación. Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de salir casi al trote de la habitación de Rose.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que debía ir tras Bella… y esta vez, ella no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente, no sin antes al menos escucharlo.

.

.

.

Bella avanzaba a paso veloz sobre el gris asfalto del estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital. Sentía las piernas algo acalambradas de tanto forzarlas a dar pasos amplios y rápidos, se sentía tonta huyendo de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún sentía la cara ardiendo a causa del ridículo y el escándalo sicótico que le había hecho a Edward hace unos momentos.

—¡Estúpida! —se gruñó a si misma entre dientes, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su cartera las llaves del auto.

El solo marcado repique incesante de sus tacones negros, incrementado por el eco del lugar, le indicaba que venía sola, haciéndola sentir aún más enfadada consigo misma. Maldijo entre dientes haber estacionado tan lejos, necesitaba la seguridad de su auto, necesitaba alejarse luego de allí pero sobre todo de Edward.

Se escabulló a paso firme entre los autos para acortar camino, pero frenó en seco cuando, reclinado sobre la puerta del conductor de su auto, la esbelta silueta de Edward yacía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. El frenazo de Bella fue tan abrupto que estuvo segura de que el corazón le llegó a la garganta, a la vez que no lograba contener la mueca de espanto, fue entonces cuando ella supo que estaba perdida y tuvo miedo.

—¿Cómo rayos…?—dijo descolocada avanzando hacía él por mera inercia.

—Los ascensores suelen ser más eficaces que las escaleras ¿Sabías?—Comentó burlón a la vez que con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicaba a Bella las puertas del ascensor a escasos pasos de ellos.

Ella apretó los dientes. Claro que un ascensor directo al subterráneo sería más rápido que bajar por las escaleras, sobre todo cuando no te pierdes en los pasillos.

—¡Oh! Gracias… Ahora se algo más sobre la ingeniería del lugar—contestó con sarcasmo —Ya cumpliste con tu misión informativa del día, puedes irte y disfrutar de tu buena acción—indicó mientras presionaba el botón de alarma del llavero y las luces del auto pestañeaban.

Pero Edward no mostraba ni la mínima intención de moverse. Bella se paró frente a él, cruzó los brazos también en su pecho y comenzó a mover la punta del pie contra el suelo, mientras alzaba una ceja, en una no muy sutil forma de retarlo a moverse.

—¿Así que pensaste que el hijo de Rosalie era mío? —inquirió él con una sonrisa ladina y arrogante, logrando de inmediato que la actitud de ella cambiase de soberbia a vergüenza.

Edward debió apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada cuando vio que el rostro de Bella estaba completamente rojo, tanto así como las orejas y su cuello.

—Nadie especificó lo contrario—se defendió entre balbuceos nerviosos. Edward no pudo más y simplemente se largó a reír —¡No le veo el chiste! —chilló molesta con los puños apretados, conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo.

—Yo sí… No es una muy buena forma de iniciar un reencuentro luego de tantos años—respondió.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no aclaraste que era hijo de tu hermano, no tuyo? —le increpó, pero de inmediato supo que era una acusación absurda, sólo estaba logrando ponerse más en ridículo.

—¿Por qué se supone que debía decírtelo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero conservando la burla—Se supone que Rose es tu amiga… deberías saber que ella y Emmett están juntos desde hace más de dos años… supongo que te hubieses enterado si en algún momento en estos años te hubieras interesado en ella—Explicó con un leve reproche.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, molesta. Casi enfurecida ¿Quién se creía que era él para venir a enrostrarle algo?

—Imbécil arrogante—masculló entre dientes— No tienes un puto derecho a venirme con sermones, idiota.

—¡Hey! Nada de ofensas personales—dijo con una risa. Siempre le había encantado sacar a Bella de sus casillas—Nada de sermones—prometió— Pero creo que alguien me debe unas disculpas por tratarme del mal padre y… por, según ese "alguien", no tener respeto por nadie—susurró inclinando su rostro hacía abajo para acercarse a Bella.

—Me confundí, lo admito—se limitó a decir esquivando la mirada de Edward. —¿Ahora, puedes mover tu culo de la puerta de mi auto?—exigió.

Edward negó divertido con la cabeza, mientras dejaba reposar su espalda completamente sobre la puerta del conductor del auto de Bella. Ella bufó por la nariz.

—No todo parece haber cambiado tanto en estos años… al menos tu cuerpo sigue temblando de la misma manera cada vez que me acerco igual que hace años—reflexionó casi para si mismo—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar—declaró con un poco más de seriedad.

Bella levantó la cara y le miró unos instantes, intentando descifrar lo que había detrás de la insistencia de Edward. Seguía siendo el mismo… pero algo había cambiado, algo que ella no lograba reconocer, pero que aún así le generaba desconfianza.

—¿Y de qué se supone que tendríamos que hablar? —preguntó con altanería—Creo que estás confundido, Edward… entre tú y yo no queda nada de que hablar.

—Nosotros—dijo seguro—Tenemos que hablar de nosotros— Ahora fue el turno de reír para Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió con ironía alzando una ceja—Jamás ha existido un nosotros, Edward—chasqueó la lengua—Simplemente un tú y un yo… por separado… nunca juntos—dijo con voz de acero.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Edward que no logró entender muy bien, pero que de todos modos recibió directo en la boca del estómago. Ella tenía razón… nunca existió ese _Nosotros_, él mismo se encargó de que eso no sucediera.

—Exactamente sobre ese _Jamás_ es de lo que necesitamos hablar—dijo decidido.

Ella se limitó a observarlo de manera especulativa sin entender muy bien cuales podrían ser las reales intenciones de Edward, pero consciente que debía mantenerse alerta.

Luego de un par de minutos en que estuvieron es ese incómodo silencio, Bella decidió cortar su mirada y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, no pudo evitar que un suspiro de frustración escapase de sus labios.

Realmente, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Edward dijese qué? ¿Para qué?...

Todo esto era absurdo, la situación era innecesaria… entre ellos no había nada más que mentiras y malos ratos.

—Creo que las cosas si han cambiado en estos años, Edward… No estamos como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones que no llevan a nada… Ya estamos mayorcitos para seguir con este corre que te pillo ¿No crees? —habló con calma.

—No es tan sencillo…—susurró mirándola con intensidad—No es como si los años borrasen lo sucedido, ni que por el pasar del tiempo se asumiera lo que se dejó inconcluso… ni siquiera creo que al intentarlo lo lográsemos.

—Pero tampoco es imposible—explicó con resignación.

Bella abrió la puerta trasera del auto y lanzó sus cosas dentro, luego la cerró e intentó lo mismo con la delantera. Edward aún aturdido se hizo a un lado y permitió que ella abriese, todos estos movimientos sin mirarle, así era más sencillo.

—No quiero arruinar tu vida—afirmó Edward en voz contenida, con un millón de emociones ocultas tras esa simple frase.

—Entonces no lo hagas—respondió con voz firme, dándole la espalda mientras sostenía la puerta.

El silencio se volvió a convertir en un desagradable visitante. Bella tomó aire, sin importarle lo notoria de aquella acción. Esto estaba siendo muy difícil, demasiado, para ella y para su pobre corazón.

No se atrevió a mirar a Edward, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar, temía el saber que podría perderse en él nuevamente.

—No—pidió Edward cuando Bella se inclinó para entrar al auto. En acto reflejo le sujetó por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió mientras retrocedía alterada y se deshacía del agarre de Edward como si quemase.

—No te vayas aún—pidió mirándola directo a los ojos, volviendo a intentar retenerla por el brazo.

—Dame una razón... —pidió en el mismo tono de voz. Era estúpida, lo sabía. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero no lograba evitarlo.

Edward estuvo tentado a decirle que la quería, que la adoraba, que lo sentía y que la quería consigo; esas eran todas sus razones para impedirle que se alejara… pero no podía, no sólo porque las palabras se le atascaban en la boca, sino también, porque entendía que algo así la asustaría o seria difícil de creer.

—Te mereces una buena explicación… y yo necesito dártela. Necesito que me permitas contarte mi versión de todo lo sucedido… quiero que sepas mi porqué, que entiendas a que se debió cada palabra, cada mal rato, cada insulto… ¡Mierda, Bella! Por favor, escúchame. —inconscientemente se fue acercando más a ella, hipnotizándola, trasmitiendo su sinceridad.

—Lo entiendo… Entiendo tus ganas de resarcirte, pero eso no cambiaría nada, Edward—le dijo mientras le miraba fijo.

—Por favor—rogó casi sin voz, con una mueca de desesperación.

El debate interno de Bella terminó siendo ganado por la irracionalidad y asintió lentamente, consciente de la cercanía de la boca de Edward con respecto a la suya, que realmente le parecían kilómetros de distancia.

Edward tomó aire por la boca, absorbiendo la dulce esencia de Bella, antes de hablar.

—Te mentí—declaró como primer paso.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya—contestó ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—No, o sea… no es como lo que crees, no de ese modo… ¡Rayos! —Refunfuñó frustrado. Volvió a concentrarse, para retomar el hilo de sus palabras desde el punto de la historia en que él consideraba había arruinado todo— Lo que intento decir es que esa vez, cuando te conté todo en la terraza, nunca estuve lo demasiado borracho como para no saber de lo que hablaba ni con quien… Luego me comporté como un idiota y te volví a ignorar porque simplemente me dio vergüenza, no sabía como mirarte a la cara después de confesarte lo patético que era mi vida—musitó—y después cuando me preguntaste que por qué a ti, por qué decidí confiar mi historia a ti, fui muy rudo, te dije cosas muy crueles y bastante hirientes… pero no las sentía… necesitaba… alejarte—la vergüenza lo interrumpió.

—Lo recuerdo—fue todo lo que dijo. Claro que lo recordaba, cada detalle, cada palabra y movimiento.

—En eso te mentí —Masculló— Cuando te dije que daba igual si se lo decía al viento, a la botella o a una paloma… eso no era cierto, yo de verdad, a la única que hubiese sido capaz de contarle eso era a ti, eres a la única a quien se lo he dicho ¡Jamás había hablado de ello con nadie más!… a nadie más que a ti. —le dejó en claro— Porque de todos en este mundo, hasta por encima de Emmett, sabía que nadie más que tú podría entenderme, si es que eso era posible o al menos sabrías el porqué me convertí en lo que soy, sabía que no me juzgarías… además, necesitaba que lo supieras, que entendieras porque soy como soy…

Ella le miró con cautela, sopesando sus palabras, Imposibles—¿Y qué, pretendes que ahora me sienta especial por eso? —increpó molesta, sinceramente no quería traer al presente aquellas imágenes, la hacían sentir débil, tonta… crédula.

—Sí… porque para mí eres especial… siempre lo has sido—declaró tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos. Llegando más lejos de lo que nunca había llegado expresando sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —inquirió liberándose de las manos de Edward con rapidez.

Aceptar hablar con él había sido mala idea. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, sentía como si volviese al pasado, se sintió igual de débil que la Bella de hace cuatro años, la misma que por esa debilidad ante él, había cometido el peor error de su vida.

—Nunca es tarde…

—¡A veces sí lo es!—le discutió en un grito—Además… si es verdad lo que dices, el saberlo no hace mayor diferencia. Tu mismo lo has dicho, es cosa del pasado, de hace ya demasiados años… no cambia nada.

—Quizás no cambia lo que pasó… pero si lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante— dijo con esperanza.

—Ves esto…—dijo enseñando su anillo de matrimonio—Sigue significando lo mismo que hace cuatro años cuando te lo enseñé por primera vez. Nada ha cambiado… ni cambiará, al menos no en lo que nos concierne a ti y a mí. —Habló claro, pero más para ella misma, para recordarse el significado de la sortija en su dedo, que para recalcárselo a Edward.

Bella se volvió a girar, dando por finalizada aquella absurda conversación.

—Te tenía miedo…—susurró él, rendido, dispuesto a exponerse con tal de hacerla entender.

—¿Qué?

—Eso… te tenía miedo, Bella. Tú… tú apareciste de pronto en mi vida y sin permiso revolviste todo—Habló fuerte, gesticulando con las manos. Decidido avanzó hacía ella—De pronto viniste y me pusiste en mi lugar, me gritaste a la cara las verdades que por años no logré ver. Tenías razón… yo no era más que un jodido niño grande con el trauma de "todas son como mami"… ¡Dios! Tenías tanta razón cuando me gritaste que el problema no eran "Todas" sino que era sólo una…mi madre —dijo con abatimiento—. Nunca nadie me había hablado como tú te atreviste a hacerlo, siempre enrostrando mis errores, mis defectos, haciéndome ver que, al menos contigo, mi fachada nunca fue convincente. Te grité, te insulté… hice de todo para ahuyentarte, pero al final lo único que quería era tenerte más cerca —dijo con enfado—. Tenías tanta razón, mi enfermizo cerebro sólo inventó la absurda teoría para justificar el abandono de mi madre, para que en vez de sentir que sólo ella era la mala, la que me había fallado… intenté desesperadamente justificarlo con la maldita teoría del que estaba en los genes de la mujer mentir, ser infiel… herir a los hombres que las aman… Por eso te tenía pavor, Bella. ¡Porque tus palabras no eran más que pura verdad! ¡Yo no era más que el ser patético que tu sabías que era! Porque, ¡Mierda!, Tú simplemente viste dentro de mí, sabías exactamente mis debilidades. —su voz fue un gemido lleno de angustia.

—Nunca pretendí nada de eso, nunca quise conocerte… simplemente quería que me dejaras en paz. Es tu vida, no la mía, son tus problemas, tus miedos. Jamás tuve veta de psicóloga o de salvadora de causas perdidas—Contestó Bella intentando poner distancia.

—Pero lo hiciste, y el hecho de que ni te lo propusieras sólo me asustaba más… Ojalá y todo fuese tan simple como lo dices… pero sabemos que no. Si bien yo fui quien empezó todo esto, en un principio como un estúpido jueguito infantil para fomentar mi ego, al final las cosas cambiaron de rumbo… ambos terminamos más involucrados de lo que pensamos, con nuestros miedos y debates internos obligándonos a tomar decisiones incorrectas—habló bajo acercándose a ella.

—Jake también resultó involucrado—la voz sonó extraña a causa de lo seca que estaba su garganta

Edward negó con la cabeza—Jake salió dañado… es algo que aún debo remendar. Pero él fue algo colateral, lo sabes, lo sé…. no tengo idea de cual fue el momento justo en que las cosas cambiaron, pero de pronto dejamos de jugar y el asunto se convirtió en una maldita bomba de tiempo…

—No quiero seguir hablando más de esto, Edward. Me hace mal recordar… no puedo… ¡es pasado!—la herida en su pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—A mí también me duele, Bella. ¡Cada jodido día desde hace cuatro años esta mierda me duele! —gruñó presionándose el pecho con la mano.

Se quedaron viendo nuevamente con intensidad, intentando descifrarse, Bella se sabía perdida en esas orbes verdes, que ahora, con le paso de los años le parecieron muchos más oscuras y profundas. Mientras que Edward, simplemente ansiaba rendirse, encontrar consuelo en esos ojos achocolatados que se habían transformado en el centro de su universo desde hace años.

Asumiendo el riesgo, Edward comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacía ella, dándole la oportunidad para apartarse, aunque rezaba porque ella no lo hiciera.

Bella entendió sus intenciones, a la vez que sabía que si los labios de Edward llegaban a los suyos todo estaría perdido nuevamente. Pero lo necesitaba, era como si ese beso fuese la única posibilidad de acallar el dolor que cargaba dentro.

La respiración de Edward era breve y agitada a medida que estaba más y más cerca. Estaba ansioso, nervioso.

Bella lo vio venir y simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos, embriagándose del olor de Edward, del calor del aliento sobre su rostro, del magnetismo de su cercanía.

La memoria de Bella trajo recuerdos, el tener a Edward tan cerca sólo logró revivir momentos parecidos, momentos que sólo desencadenaron en cosas malas… fue como si la realidad la golpease nuevamente.

—No te creo—susurró casi pegada a los labios de Edward.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó sorprendido, retrocediendo unos milímetros.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy tan idiota, Edward?... ¿Qué? Acaso crees que sólo porque han pasado los años me he vuelto más estúpida y he olvidado todo.

—Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Tal vez—replicó con la frialdad que le dieron los años—pero no te creo… Ya no soy esa mujer, Edward. Ya no queda nada de la Bella que despegó rota en ese avión hace cuatro años… Me asombra tu ingenuidad—dijo dando un pequeño paso, alejándose de él.—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó con rencor—No eres más que un maldito mentiroso, Edward Cullen.

Edward avanzó hacía ella, a la vez que Bella intentó escapar, pero su espalda chocó contra el auto.

—Sí, tienes razón— habló con rabia, apretando la mandíbula—¡Soy un puto mentiroso y de los buenos! Pero no contigo, nunca pude mentirte realmente, quizás de mi boca salían mentiras y palabras crueles, pero cuando estabas cerca… ¡Mierda!—susurró acercando apretando su cuerpo entre él y el auto—Por esto me dabas y me das miedo, porque no entiendo como puedes tener tanta influencia sobre mi sin siquiera proponértelo… Te odié, Bella… te detesté por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable y necesitado— soltó al fin, el cuerpo le temblaba y la respiración se le convirtió en jadeos a causa de la rabia contenida.

—No—dijo esquivándolo—No pretenderás que vuelva a caer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿Corónarte como el gran ganador pese a los años? O ¿simplemente tienes demasiado tiempo libre y no sabes que hacer con él?

—Te quiero a ti… simplemente— con una mueca intimidadora.

—¡Mientes! ¡Sigues haciéndolo! ¡Nunca has cambiado, ni cambiaras! ¡Sigues jugando con las personas!— le acusó gritando— Me destruiste Edward. ¡Me destruiste! —gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se resintió—¡Mientes, sólo sabes mentir! —volvió a gritar golpeándole el pecho con el puño.

—¡No miento! ¡Mírame, Bella! ¡Sabes que no miento, sólo tienes miedo de reconocerlo!

—Déjame en paz Edward. Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, déjame en paz. Termina con este estúpido reto. Tú, ganas ¡Ganaste! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! —Pidió rota intentando zafarse del agarre de Edward que se volvió más fuerte—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Ya me destruiste hace cuatro años atrás! No tienes necesidad alguna de volver sobre tus pasos y repetir tu hazaña… porque para tu goce aún sigo rota. ¡No funciono bien, Nunca funcionaré bien! —chilló dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward al sentir su cuerpo más pesado y cansado

—Lo voy a arreglar…—susurró muy bajo tomando a Bella por los brazos, más cerca de él

—Llegas demasiado tarde… como siempre—musitó sin mirarle—No hay nada que tenga arreglo ya… sólo déjame ir.

—No—dijo negando, mientras le alzaba poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla—no sé como, pero te juro que voy a arreglar todo lo que yo mismo me encargué de arruinar. Te voy a sanar, te voy a curar o si es necesario me destruyo más a mi mismo para quedar en igual de condiciones… pero algo he de hacer—aseguró y sin más la beso ansioso.

Lo que comenzó como una caricia lenta, al segundo se convirtió en una dulce demanda. Él la necesitaba y reclamaba todo de ella, se conformaría con menos.

Las emociones de Bella le jugaron mal, se sentía aturdida y sus sentimientos sin más, como solía pasara con respecto a Edward, tomaron el control de todo, al segundo le estaba respondiendo con la misma hambre, exigiendo lo que era suyo.

Edward la apretó más hacía él tomándola por la cintura, lo que hizo que Bella soltase un débil gemido ante el contacto que lo descontroló, volviendo el beso una lucha sin tregua.

La lengua de Edward recorrió cada recoveco de la boca de Bella, absorbiendo el dulce sabor, sintiendo el éxtasis que le produjo la intensa respuesta de ella.

Bella sentía que flotaba, que no existía, que todo se resumía a sus movimientos y a los de Edward. Intentó atraerlo más presionando sus manos en su cuello, pero simplemente la única forma de estar más cerca era fundiéndose, Bella se dio el lujo y el placer de enroscar sus dedos en la melena cobriza que tanto le hacía sentir.

No se trataba de dos simples piezas de un puzzle encajando a la perfección. Tampoco se resumía el haber sido creado para el otro. Eran distintos, pero perfectos para el otro. La dosis justa de veneno, el baile sobre el delgado hilo entre el cielo y el infierno.

Rompieron el beso cuando el aire escaseaba, y realmente escaseaba, porque ambos jadeaban igual que si acabasen de correr el triatlón ida y vuelta.

Edward se aferró a su cintura temeroso de que se esfumase, de que este fuese uno más de sus malditos sueños tan vividos.

Bella tampoco se alejó, sus manos seguían enredadas en los finos cabellos de él, sólo se limito a juntar sus frentes mientras intentaba acompasar la respiración.

—Suéltame—exigió ella aún jadeante volviendo a la terrible realidad, pero sin embargo no movió ni un músculo.

—Jamás—contestó con la voz ronca, apretándola más.

—Deja que me vaya, Edward—murmuró a la vez que bajaba las manos hasta el pecho de Edward para empujarle. — esto está mal, yo estoy mal ¡Dios! ¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo? —Habló espantada y asqueada por su comportamiento.

—No, Bella… No está mal, es como debe de ser—intentó convencerla volviendo apegar su frente a la de ella.

—Sólo aléjate Edward —pido presionándolo para que la soltase— Olvida esto… o date por pagado al saber que pese a los años sigues siendo igual de fuerte y astuto mientras yo sigo siendo la misma perra traidora, débil y cobarde que conociste… vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo hasta hace menos de un mes, lo que venías haciendo los últimos cuatro años… pero ahora déjame ir… has vuelto a ganas—habló mientras intentaba zafarse de él.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo! —gruñó desesperado— ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que han sido para mi estos últimos cuatro años! ¡No! ¡No! ¡He vuelto por ti, Bella!

—No insitas… no sigas con esto ¡No hay necesidad de que sigas mintiendo, ya lograste comprobar lo que querías! —dijo intentando pensar con frialdad—¡Dios Edward, ya no soy sólo yo… no se trata de la noviecita de tu mejor amigo. Tengo una familia… una hija—Sollozó aterrada por su propio comportamiento

—Créeme… por favor, créeme. Cree en lo que te he dicho…—pidió y Bella se impresionó al ver como los ojos de Edward brillaban acuosos.

—No puedo— contestó con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

Edward sintió la derrota y aflojó los brazos en torno a ella.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Bella entró a su auto y en menos de tres segundos ya tenía la llave en el contacto, no tuvo ni el mínimo cuidado cuando aceleró y el estruendoso sonido del las llantas al patinar sobre el cemento fue lo único que quedó de ella en ese lugar.

Edward vio como la mujer que amaba se alejaba de allí, como arrancando del mismísimo demonio.

Le dolió, pero aguantó las ganas que tenía de gritar y destruir todo.

_Sabías que esto no seria sencillo, lo sabías_, se repitió varias veces mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz.

Este había sido sólo el primer acercamiento, la derrota en una batalla no definía la guerra. No sabía como, pero lograría que Bella creyese en él.

Bella avanzó sobre el límite de velocidad varias manzanas, hasta que el grosero sonido de la bocina de un auto, reclamándole que se acababa de saltar una señal de PARE, la descontroló.

Sin precauciones orilló en la acera y se hecho a llorar sobre el volante, con el cuerpo temblándole sin control… dándole la gloriosa bienvenida a una de sus ya casi olvidadas crisis de ansiedad mientras luchaba por meter aire a sus pulmones.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas y suposiciones... espero que les guste este capitulo.

Gracias a Eri por sus datos técnicos que sin dudas son importantes :) Besotes pa' tu.

.

Canción del Cap Thinking of you- Katy perry- http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=BWRlfgNb1R8

.

**¿Es qué acaso esto no se acabaría nunca? Tendría que pagar por su error de por vida, seguir atada a Edward, aún a sabiendas de que era un imposible**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*03 de Abril de 2009: _Thinking of you_*

.

Jacob llegó a casa alrededor de las 10 de la noche, venía completamente rendido, con el cuerpo contracturado, el cuello destrozado, la vista cansada y la espalda le dolía horrores, lo único que necesitaba era un baño caliente y unas reparadoras 48 horas de sueño. Había pasado poco más de ocho horas en una complicada y arriesgada cirugía a cielo abierto.

Aunque Jacob amaba su profesión no entendía como lograba sobrevivir a la demandante rutina y a la tensión que exigía la concentración extrema, a veces un mínimo error, un temblor incontrolado, un centímetro de desfase y tanto esfuerzo se transformaría en una tragedia.

Pero esas ocho horas de pie, sin comer, bebiendo lo justo y sin moverse demasiado, le parecía casi un castigo digno de un esclavo. Sin embargo el costo que su cuerpo debía pagar para una satisfacción tan grande como la que le daba el placer un trabajo bien hecho, la sonrisa recibida al comunicarles a los familiares de su paciente que todo había salido a la perfección, la paz en su alma de saber que gracias a él alguien seguiría adelante, parecía valer la pena. Sí, sin duda las caras y el agradecimiento eran un muy buen pago.

Jake dejó el maletín como de costumbre a un lado de la puerta, mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta y su corbata, arrojándolas en algún lugar del salón principal sin preocuparse. Venía demasiado cansado como para analizar el porqué la casa estaba tan oscura y en tanto silencio a horas tan tempranas. Simplemente arrastró su culo hasta su habitación, mientras imaginaba lo relajante de una buena ducha caliente sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando entró se percató que está estaba tenuemente iluminada por la suave luz amarillenta de las pequeñas lámparas en las mesitas de luz y con su mujer descansando sobre la cama en su costado de costumbre en posición fetal.

El liviano crujir de la puerta la alertó y obligó a salir del trance, alzó los ojos y se encontró con esos profundos y serenos esferas negras, aquellos ojos que conocía desde hace tanto, aquel hombre que la había salvado una y otra vez… hasta de ella misma.

Bella se sentó de un solo golpe sobre la cama y se le quedó mirando fijo, mitad alivio, mitad terror.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Jacob, extrañado por la indescifrable mueca en el rostro de Bella. Jamás antes había visto esa mirada en ella, esa… angustia y desesperación.

"_Todo_" pensó Bella, pero en vez de hablar, rápida como si huyese de algo, se puso de pie y al segundo estaba casi corriendo al encuentro de Jake. Cobijándose en él.

Esté vio con preocupación como la mirada de Bella era oscura. De un breve impulso Bella se alzó y chocó sus labios contra los de Jacob, le sujetó por el cuello intensificando el beso.

Buscó su respuesta con ferocidad, la cual descolocó a Jacob. Ella nunca era así, jamás, ni en su etapa más hormonada fue tan… tan, tan apasionada ni directa.

Luego del primer impacto Jacob le respondió el beso, pero con más clama y mucha más delicadeza… como siempre la había tratado. Como si fuese una flor entre sus manos, un cristal entre sus labios.

Pero Bella no quería sutilezas, no quería flores ni cristales, ella quería furia, pasión, fuerza y desesperación; Necesitaba sentirse deseada con angustia, sentirse viva bajo sus caricias, arder ante su cercanía… lo que ella necesitaba era olvidarle, necesitaba que Jacob borrase a Edward.

Bella arrastró a Jake a empujones fuertes, considerando su contextura comparada con la de él, mientras como si quemase sacaba la camisa de su marido de dentro de sus pantalones y luchaba por quitársela.

—Bella…—musitó él alejándose un poco—Lizzie…—Quiso preguntar, pero ella fue más rápida y le empujó sobre la cama haciéndolo caer sentado luego de un suave rebote.

—Duerme profundamente—Susurró mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y le desabrochaba la camisa, descubriendo su musculoso pecho.

—Pero… puede—intentó replicar, realmente lo intentó, pero la succión de los labios de Bella sobre la piel de su cuello le imposibilitaba cualquier acción racional.

—Te necesito… Jake—susurró con voz ronca, mientras sujetaba su rostro con sus finas manos mirándole a los ojos—Te necesito—confesó con urgencia.

Entonces Jacob olvido cualquier "Pero" que rondase por su cabeza, su cansancio, los dolores musculares, hasta alimentarse podía ser dejado para después.

Bella se acomodó más sobre él y retiró completamente la tela que le estorbaba el paso. Jacob hizo lo mismo con ella bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido gris, dejando el sujetador negro sin tiras de Bella a la vista.

Bella volvió a buscar su boca. Hundió su lengua en ella, rebuscó, jugueteó y saboreó con desesperación… Entonces llegaron las odiosas comparaciones, con las que había estado luchando.

La boca de Jake no era como la de Edward, la forma en que sus carnosos labios le respondían no eran con la intensidad ni la necesidad con que lo había hecho Edward esa misma tarde. Su lengua no parecía combatir a la suya… Jake sabía a café con vainilla y no a menta fresca junto con tabaco como su demonio.

¡Dios! Estaba besando a Jacob, pero era la boca de Edward la que seguía saboreando.

Jake se empeñaba en seguirle el ritmo, pero aquello lo complicaba, no estaba acostumbrado y le parecía extraño ese comportar tan arrebatado en ella. Luego de unos minutos, simplemente se dio por vencido y dejó que ella marcase el compás, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban lenta y delicadamente por la piel tersa de la espalda de Bella.

Bella seguía desconectada, luchando consigo misma, esforzándose por sentir a Jake tal y como había sentido a Edward, pero no podía, seguía comparando… seguía añorándolo.

En un arranque, pero conservando el cuidado, Jacob rodó, dejando a Bella de espaldas al colchón con él sobre su cuerpo.

Sus labios se separaron y Bella buscó sin dudar el cinturón de Jake y comenzó a luchar por soltarlo. Los labios de Jake se fueron al cuello de Bella, donde dejó besos de mariposa a la vez que se embriagaba con el perfume a fresias. La adoraba, la deseaba, igual que siempre, con las mismas ganas y la misma fuerza que la primera vez que la había hecho suya. Pero esta vez había algo distinto y él, por más cegado que la lujuria lo tuviese, podía darse cuenta de eso.

Las manos de Jacob se colaron por debajo de la tela de ella y lentamente comenzó a ascender desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, paseó con deliberada suavidad, como el roce de una pluma, las yemas de sus dedos por su piel, disfrutando del hormigueo que sentía. Deleitándose con la suavidad de ella.

Bella se desesperó, no era eso lo que ella necesitaba, quería que Jake se descontrolara, sacara su parte salvaje y la tomara con ansias.

No necesitaba caricias suaves, ella quería que él la apretase, que si de ser posible fundiese su carne con la suya. Decidió ser más explicita en sus deseos, volvió a buscar la boca de Jake y se la devoró a la vez que enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas de él para acercarlo más, acarició su marcada espalda… logrando que la excitación en su esposo aumentara, hasta sentirla presionando contra ella, entonces con un jadeo, liberó los labios de Jacob dándole acceso a su cuello, cuando él subió hasta su oreja y la mordió ella enterró sus uñas en la piel de su espalda.

Jacob soltó un gruñido osco y profundo en respuesta, a la vez que cruzaba un brazo por la pequeña espalda de ella y la alzaba unos centímetros para acércarla más a él, la sangre le ardía, sentía el fuego en su cuerpo y no se reconocía ni a él ni a la mujer deseosa entre sus brazos. Descendió dejando besos más voraces por su piel y mordiscos suaves hasta perderse en el valle de los pechos de Bella, en donde, debido a la lujuria volvió a gruñir.

Aquel sonido netamente sexual la hizo reaccionar. Este no era el tipo de brutalidad que ella quería ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jake no era como Edward, no la tocaba como él, no la besaba de igual forma, no la hacía sentir esa necesidad de fin de mundo y jamás lo haría. El hombre que tenía sobre si había sacado a relucir el salvajismo que ella se había encargado de presionar, pero no era eso lo que se esperaba.

Le era patéticamente fácil compáralo. Bella supuso que era natural, porque ella en ningún minuto estuvo buscando a Jacob, sino que lo forzaba a ser como Edward.

Si bien, Edward era un hombre descontrolado, posesivo y dominante, siempre, de alguna u otra manera, la hacía sentir participe, nunca sintió que él dejase de ser consciente de que era con ella con quien estaba, pese a su brutalidad, siempre sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, porque le respondiese, porque estuviese disfrutando y no sólo referente al sexo, sino que él demostraba esa sutileza hasta con un simple beso.

Ahora era conocedora de esa diferencia, la perfección de Edward se resumía hasta el sutil hecho de besarla por la fuerza. Jacob nunca podría despertar lo que él en ella.

¿Si no dejaba de buscar a Edward en Jacob, como iba a conseguir seguir delante de una buena vez? No podía estar con Jake y pensar en él. Eso era enfermizo, tóxico e irracional. ¿Cómo luego de tantos años Edward había vuelto a poner sumando al revés? Se suponía que eso ya era tema superado, que su idiota enamoramiento por él se debía a un error pasado… era insano seguir sintiendo algo por él, asqueroso seguir anhelando su cuerpos, sus besos, sus caricias, su aliento y sus palabras.

Ahora su cercanía se debería sólo a Beth… Pero aquí estaba ella, saltando sobre su esposo para intentar acallar las voces dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía forzarse a estar mejor, si no dejaba de recordarse que lo mejor se lo había dado él en una sola noche? ¡No! No podía pensar así… tenía un esposo y una hija, debía cerrar aquella historia, tenía que dejar a Edward lejos de su vida… en el pasado. Sí, tal vez él le hubiese dado lo mejor, pero todo eso fue sobre la base de las mentiras y las manipulaciones… ¡Su maldito peor error!

¿Es qué acaso esto no se acabaría nunca? Tendría que pagar por su error de por vida, seguir atada a Edward, aún a sabiendas de que era un imposible.

Estaba usando a Jacob para intentar borrar a Edward. ¿Qué clase de mujer con un mínimo de sensatez haría algo así?

A Jake le costó un rato percatarse de que el cuerpo bajo él estaba inmóvil, había estado demasiado absorto saboreando a su esposa, que sólo hasta que anheló sus caricias se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ausente.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se aterró con lo que se encontró. Jake pudo ver como sus ojos tenían una tonalidad chocolate opaco, pero a la vez se veían brillosos a causa de las lágrimas contendías. Sus pupilas dilatadas y los contornos de sus párpados sobresalían rojos y levemente hinchados.

Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue susto, pensó que él le había hecho algo, maldijo haberse dejado llevar por su parte animal y egoísta. ¡Era Bella, por un demonio! ¡Su esposa! No podía tratarla como si fuese un trozo de carne dispuesto para su satisfacción personal de sexo salvaje. No podía tratarla como a una cualquiera, no podía olvidarse de quien era ella.

Cuando Jake la miró, Bella sintió que su interior daba un vuelco. Ella no quería esos ojos negros viéndola, necesitaba el verde esmeralda taladrándola con la mirada, penetrando su alma… quería perderse en ese mar verdoso, quería quedarse eternamente en los ojos de Edward. Y se sintió indigna y sucia por eso. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de empujarle lejos de un solo golpe.

Jake la observó con aprensión y cuando vio como una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de Bella y corría lentamente hacía un costado no supo que hacer.

Pero ella sí, como pudo se aferro al pecho de Jake con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, él instintivamente le respondió el abrazo mientras sentía a su mujer romper en llanto contenido sobre él.

—Tranquila…—susurró él acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella volvía a romper en llanto—Todo esta bien… estoy aquí—le recordó abrazándola con fuerza.

.-.

— ¿Sabías que Rose está embarazada? —preguntó Bella en un murmullo.

Ambos se encontraban, ahora, tendidos sobre la cama. Jacob mantenía abrazada a Bella y esta reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho un poco más calmada luego de al menos una hora de llanto imparable.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó sorprendido. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella y Emmett están juntos hace como dos años—musitó.

— ¡Oh! No tenía idea—contestó sorprendido y molesto por no saber eso.

—Ni yo…—dijo ella con tristeza

—Estábamos lejos…—intentó excusarlos.

—Pero se supone que son nuestros amigos, Jake. Y no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba con sus vidas. Esta mañana cuando te fui a dejar los documentos me la encontré en el hospital, andaba en un chequeó de rutina…—la voz se le apagó.

—Imagino que tuvo que ser muy… extraño para ti encontrarte con ella embarazada, verla luego de tanto tiempo, sobre todo considerando como terminaron las cosas—dijo mientras le acariciaba un dorso del brazo. Nuevamente Bella asintió con pesadez.

—Estaba con Edward. Pensé que el bebé era de él, que él era el padre—habló con reproche hacía si misma y sintió como el cuerpo de Jacob se tensaba—Fuimos a tomar un café…

— ¿Con Edward? —su molesto gruñido retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Bella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo Rosalie y yo… Estuvimos hablando, recordando—comentó mientras levantaba la cabeza y apoyaba su mentón en el pecho de Jake para mirarle.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mientras dulcemente reacomodaba un mechón tras la oreja de Bella.

—De todo un poco…—dijo no muy convencida—Ya no estamos enfadadas.

—Eso me parece estupendo—sonrió con sinceridad, mientras sus mejillas se tensaban y sus dientes relucían.

Bella se quedó mirando fija esa sonrisa, cada día parecía que la veía menos.

— ¿Sabes? Extraño a mi Clark Kent—comentó y Jacob no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario rememorando aquel sobrenombre que ella le había puesto tantos años atrás.

— ¿Necesitas que te salve de algún villano esta vez, Louis Lane? ¿O nuevamente casi quedaste atrapada dentro de la lavadora? —bromeó fingiendo mueca de súper poderoso.

—No—negó con una mueca, incorporándose sobre sus codos. Esta vez la lavadora no había intentado raptarla si no que otra cosa, aún más peligrosa—Pero extraño esa época… ya sabes, a ese Jake y a esa Bella.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo esta Bella y este Jake? —inquirió fingiendo indignación. — Yo creo que con los años cada día me vuelvo más guapo. —Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario

—Fanfarrón—le acusó y él sonrió un poco más, relajado porque su conversación estaba logrando alivianar el ambiente. Pero luego el semblante de ella se volvió más lastimoso—Esta Bella y este Jake, tienen marquitas de las cicatrices en el corazón y ya casi no sonríen, al menos no con espontaneidad. En cambio, los antiguos eran felices por el sólo hecho de estar juntos y cualquier tontería era motivo para reír…

Jake la miró con intensidad intentando atar cabos entre sus palabras y los acontecimientos de un rato atrás—Creo que yo también extraño a esa Bella y a ese Jake—afirmó con melancolía y añoranza luego de unos minutos.

Bella tenía razón, no sólo ellos, sino que su relación y su mundo en sí, había cambiado muchísimo en comparación con el par de chicos que se conocieron hace poco más de siete años atrás, cuando él, como héroe de película, había usado su mejor discurso para librarla de un sujeto que la hostigaba en aquel bar.

— ¿Por qué todo parecía tan sencillo? —preguntó ella volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jacob. Sintió como él se encogía de hombros.

—Tal vez éramos más jóvenes e inocentes—Bella levantó la cabeza y enarcó un ceja ante la palabra "inocente"— ¿Qué? Yo era un niño bueno cuando te conocí… No tomaba, fumaba y menos bailaba apretadito… ¡Hasta que te conocí! —Bromeó haciendo que la mueca de su mujer fuese más extrema— Sí… tú me corrompiste…. ¡Pervertida! —le acusó y ella rodó los ojos.

—Si claro… y también eras virgen cuando me conociste ¿No es así? —Increpó haciendo que Jake pusiese cara de angelito—Ya… se serio. Que eso ni tú te lo creerías—pidió con dulzura. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

—No sé, Bella, no lo sé—confesó dejando escapar un suspiro—Todo parecía más simple porque simplemente lo era. Ya sabes…—balbuceó— todo se reducía a ti y a mí, juntos, como tenía que ser. Natural… tu y yo, siempre. —dijo para luego perderse en sus propios pensamientos, meditando las palabras de Bella.

Ella se acomodó nuevamente sobre su pecho y cruzó un brazo por su cintura.

—Tu crees que… Bueno, que si Edward… si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó… ¿Crees que las cosas serían distintas para nosotros? —preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

—Creo que eso es algo que jamás sabremos, porque las cosas son como son—explicó y a Bella le agradó la calma con la que Jake trataba el tema.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, disfrutando de este mini receso en sus ajetreadas y torturadas vidas.

— ¿Por qué ya no hablamos así, como ahora? ¿Por qué no solemos hacer esto más a menudo? —preguntó Jake apretando el abrazo sobre Bella.

Realmente se sentía bien, relajado, con un calor exquisito naciendo de la cercanía entre ellos. Como si no existiese nada más, como si nada malo los alcanzase estando así… abrazados.

—No lo sé

—Me gusta. Me hace bien. —sonrió satisfecho.

—A mi también—respondió ella cerrando los ojos.

Realmente Jacob era un gran apoyo, algo así como su guarida secreta, por eso ella lo veía como su _Superman_, desde que lo conocía Jake siempre estaba salvándola, pero sobre todo la hacia sentir segura con algo tan simple como su "Ya estoy aquí".

—Hoy me encontré a Edward—musitó ella al rato. Jake permaneció en silencio, estaba algo adormilado—Hablamos… a solas—explicó y sintió el cuerpo bajo ella tensarse.

Pero Jacob no fue capaz de decir nada y Bella no supo si ese silencio obedecía a ira contenida, dolor puro o un repentino ataque de pánico.

—Jake—susurró nerviosa intentando redondear su inquietud principal y dejando de lado el silencio de su esposo—Si fuiste capaz de darme una segunda oportunidad luego de todo lo que te hice… ¿Crees que con Edward podría suceder algo así?—preguntó temerosa

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió con voz seria y descolocada ante el rumbo de la conversación, por un segundo se espero alguna confesión de parte de Bella con respecto a la conversación que había tenido con Edward… pero realmente Jake no estaba seguro que tanto quería saber de aquello.

—Tú me perdonaste… y míranos—dijo sin despegar su cabeza del pecho— ¿Crees qué podrías darle a Edward una segunda oportunidad?

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? —inquirió molesto, mientras se incorporaba un poco y arrastraba a Bella con él— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Edward? —exigió obligándola a mirarle.

—Nada… ósea, no especificó nada. Sólo dijo que quería enmendar errores y arreglar lo que él mismo se había encargado de destruir.

— ¿Y tú le creíste? —su tono fue casi de burla e incredulidad. Bella no podía creer en la mierda de "Ahora soy un niño bueno" con la cual Edward andaba disfrazado… Sobre todo ella no podía creerle.

— ¿Y si es sincero? ¿Si realmente quiere arreglar las cosas? Tal vez eso es lo que necesitamos Jake. Arreglar todo esto para poder vivir en paz.

Jake la contempló mudo y con el ceño levemente fruncido atando cabos sobre lo que pudo haber dicho Edward y la rara actitud de su mujer hace un rato.

—Edward es un gran mentiroso… de lejos el mejor que he visto en toda mi vida. Tú deberías saberlo bien, Bella, tú sobre todos sabes que cuando se encapricha no tiene límites, tú sabes lo bajo que Edward es capaz de caer—le reprochó.

—La gente cambia… o al menos recapacita—intentó argumentar.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo? —alzó la voz casi indignado.

— ¡No! —Chilló ofendida—Es sólo que bueno… todo mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse, a caer… pero luego uno se levanta, toma conciencia. Tal vez yo asumí mis culpas más rápido que él, pero… nunca es tarde—citó y entonces entendió lo que Edward había tratado de explicar con esa frase esa tarde en el estacionamiento.

—Me parece ridículo estar teniendo esta conversación contigo… ¡Precisamente contigo! —bufó aireado.

—Jake… esto no es por mí, sino por ti—explicó—Ustedes eran grandes amigos, como hermanos… y hoy que estuve con Rose, que la recuperé, me di cuenta de la falta que me había hecho todos estos años…

—Es diferente—le interrumpió.

—Lo sé… pero de todos modos ¿No crees que sería bueno escuchar la versión que Edward tenga para ti?

— ¿Su versión? —Jake habló con asco.

—Sólo lo digo por ti… Eres un buen hombre Jake—dijo posando su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de él—No sirves para guardar rencores dentro de ti. Eso te retuerce y te mata. No creas que anhelo que ustedes vuelvan a ser amigos… sabes que es…

—Imposible—apuntó él

—Sólo creo que necesitas tener esa conversación con él, escuchar lo que sea que deba decir… y luego seguir adelante, por ti. —dijo con dulzura.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que sucedió hace un rato? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Negándose a responder a la insistencia de Bella sobre Edward.

—Nos quiero a nosotros… a los de antes, de vuelta—No era mentira. Realmente Bella quería a los viejos Jake y Bella, a esos que eran felices antes de que Edward apareciera.

—No te prometo nada—concedió sin ganas mientras acercaba nuevamente a Bella a su pecho y esta recostaba su cabeza sobre él.

—No lo necesito… se que harás lo que sientas que debes hacer—Susurró dando aquel tema por zanjado.

Ella sabía que si Edward y Jake se reconciliaban sería su perdición. No lo quería cerca. Pero ya había sido egoísta por demasiados años. Ella era consciente del daño que aquello causaba en Jake y que pese al tiempo aquello no había disminuido.

No fue cualquier hombre, fue su mejor amigo.

Y si bien, ella se rehusaba a creer en las palabras que Edward había jurado para ella en el estacionamiento, tal vez… si su arrepentimiento era real, eso ayudaría a sanar a Jake.

Nadie mejor que Jacob seria capaz de reconocer, pese al los años, si Edward Cullen era o no sincero al decir que lo sentía.

.

*06 de Abril de 2009: La quiero feliz*

.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta fueron necesarios para distraer a Jacob que se encontraba concentrado en analizar los papeles entre sus manos que parecían estar escritos en otro idioma, él era médico y toda esa mierda de palabritas de economista lo colapsaban, nunca pensó que hacerse cargo del departamento de cardiología del hospital significaría revivir la estadística o ser tan solicitado por diversas compañías ofreciéndole servicios y nuevas maquinarias médicas, pero denle un bisturí y un torso y él hacía maravillas.

—Adelante—dijo sin despegar la vista de sus pendientes.

—Necesito hablar contigo—la voz de Edward, emergiendo del otro lado, no daba lugar a réplicas. _"Bastardo arrogante"_ pensó Jacob ante aquel demandante tono de voz.

—Si pretendes venirme con toda esa mierda de "necesitamos aclarar las cosas" o "Tengo que darte mi versión" —masculló con desdén—te aviso que tendrás que pedirle una cita a mi secretaria… estamos casi a fin de mes y tengo un millón de cosas más importantes que hacer…

Edward se adentró en la habitación y sin esperar invitación se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a Jacob. Cuando esté le miró con la indignación en los ojos, Edward se limitó a dejar caer sobre el escritorio, frente a Jake una pesada carpeta color miel.

—John Bareilles, 3 años. Esta tarde entra al quirófano para una incisión en una de las venas pulmonares del sector izquierdo del corazón, tiene una pequeña anomalía que aleatoriamente podría convertirse en algo más serio a menos de que se tome la precaución antes… Operación que tú estás encargado de hacer.

—¡Oh, gracias! Pero prefiero a Jessica como mi secretaria para ponerme al día en mi agenda, habla mucho pero al menos se ve bien con minifalda—comentó irónico.

Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y cambiar su postura a una más erguida sobre la silla.

—Sí, me imagino que Stanley se verá mejor que yo… los tacones no ayudan a mi postura…

—¿Entonces, a que viene esa basura informativa? —le interrumpió, lo último que le aparecía era una de sus típicas charlas cargadas de humor sarcástico.

—Quiero asistirte en el quirófano—dijo con decisión y Jake volvió a detestar la prepotencia en la voz de Edward.

—Sí, como no… —masculló entre dientes—Apenas soporto compartir el aire contigo dentro de este hospital… ¿y pretendes que tolere tu presencia más de cinco horas en un cuarto cerrado? No me tientes, Cullen… los accidentes suceden y un bisturí que se me resbale y termine en la aorta de tu garganta puede suceder "sin querer" —Comentó con una sonrisa casi angelical.

—Esto no pasa por ti… es por John, lleva esperando esa operación por años, desde que se le detectó el defecto, y yo he estado siempre pendiente, esperando las condiciones apropiadas para la operación, pero ningún médico del país ha tenido los cojones para realizarla. Cuando me mudé para acá y supe que estabas de vuelta no dudé en hablar con la madre del pequeño, eres uno de los buenos y a la vez de los pocos capaces de realizar una operación tan minuciosa como esa, su madre aceptó y han viajado para acá… Se sienten más seguros si yo estoy en ello, conozco a John desde siempre y sé su historia de vida mejor que ningún médico—intentó sonar despreocupado, pero en realidad estaba mitad ansioso por causa de Jake y mitad eufórico por la operación.

—Bueno, entonces yo le explicaré a la Señora Bareilles —dijo hurgueteado dentro de los archivos de la carpeta que Edward le había tendido—que un pediatra no tiene nada que hacer en una cirugía mayor… entenderá que lo tuyo tiene que ver más con paletitas para ver las amígdalas y dulces para los niños buenos. —dijo con ironía y desdén.

—Sabes que estoy tan capacitado como cualquier otro para asistir este tipo de cirugías, tal vez no tengo los conocimientos del "corta y cose un órgano vital en treinta minutos", pero tampoco pretendo aquello… sólo deja que te asista y esté presente en la sala de operaciones—esta vez su voz sonó más a petición.

—No, lo siento. No necesito vigilancia. Sé bien como hacer mi trabajo y la operación, si bien requiere de mucho cuidado, no es necesaria la supervisación de nadie…

—Pero…

—Es mi paciente ahora—dijo Jacob con voz tajante.

—No es una cosa, no es tuyo, ni es mío… Es un paciente al cual ambos intentamos salvar con las herramientas de cada cual—dijo contenido—Por favor…—pidió Edward en un suspiro

—¿Por qué? —demandó Jake con una mueca que indicaba que sabía que tenía en sus manos a Edward.

—Conozco al niño desde siempre y… su madre es… alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Quiero estar allí, no para inmiscuirme en tu trabajo… sino por que tanto para mí como para la madre es importante y la dejaría más tranquila—Jake creyó ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward.

—¡Oh, claro! Como olvidarlo, conozco muy bien la manera en que demuestras el aprecio por las personas que confían en ti… Olvidaba lo leal que eras con las personas que decías eran importantes…—La voz de Jake sonó herida por más que intentó ponerle sarcasmo al tema.

—No estás siendo sensato—murmuró Edward mirando sus manos sobre su regazo mientras meneaba la cabeza

—¿Y por qué tendría que serlo contigo? —inquirió con rabia.

—Tienes razón—dijo levantado la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los de su antes mejor amigo—Todos tienen razón al habar de lo poco que merezco. Sé bien la clase de persona que fui, tengo claro cuanto traicioné y herí… Créeme, que nadie mejor que yo, sé la clase de basura que puedo llegar a ser… pero a veces , hasta lo más irracional tiene una explicación, independiente de que aquello justifique o condene más la manera en que me comporte con ustedes.

—¿Y cual sería esa gran explicación? —Inquirió Jake cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con los puños apretados, a la vez que se reclinaba sobre su cómoda silla y alzaba una ceja en una postura netamente desafínate.

—Que me enamoré de la mujer de mi mejor amigo. —dijo directo y sin dudas.

—Esa es una frasecita muy de dramón novelesco, Edward. Tal vez a algún patán romántico te la creyese… pero no olvides que hablas conmigo… sé lo que eres capaz de sentir y lo que no… y amor —dijo fundiendo los labios—eso no esta dentro de tus cualidades.

—No puedes saber, Jake. Porque ni yo mismo lo sabía—rebatió.

Entre aquellos hombres se creó un molesto silencio. Edward se debatía en como afrontar el tema, mientras que Jake pensaba en que decir sin caer en el juego de Edward.

—Yo me enamoré de ella, Jake—susurró Edward fervientemente pero sin mirarle directamente—Pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Y sé que ella también sintió algo por mí, pero… ¡Hice todo mal! —Gruñó a la vez que le miraba directamente—¡Cuado me vine a dar cuenta, ya había hecho todo jodidamente mal!

—¿Y cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella, según tú? —Inquirió son querer creerle.

—Cuando nos encontraste… La noche anterior me había dado por vencido, me rendí a lo que sentía por ella y la condené arrastrándola conmigo—Edward hablaba con suma lentitud—Cuando te vi en la puerta de mi habitación, cuando vi la cara de horror de ella al mirarte… entonces lo entendí todo. Me había esforzado tanto en justificar mis emociones, en alejarla, en empujarla lejos… no entendía lo que sentía porque jamás lo había sentido. Todos hablan de maripositas en el estómago y de nubes de colores… pero nunca nadie ha escrito de lo miserable y vulnerable que te vuelve, del ser desconfiado, idiota y débil en el que te conviertes…—la voz de Edward se fue apagando poco a poco.

Nada, absolutamente nada había en la mirada de Jake cuando Edward se atrevió a mirarlo. Ni ira, ni pena, ni melancolía, ni siquiera esa mirada asesina… vacío. Jacob lo miraba fijamente, pero parecía estar viendo nada.

La mente de Jake estaba en blanco, realmente vacía. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, decir o pensar? ¿En realidad Edward pensaba que iba a creerse este cuento? ¿Acaso debía de creer algo que saliera de su tramposa boca?

Conocía a Edward desde niños, habían vivido millones de pequeños momentos juntos. Creía conocerlo tan bien como para leer sobre lo que él no confesaría jamás, pero ese había sido su error y el dolor cuando Edward le mintió, ahora en cambio ya no sabía que parte de Edward era sensata y cual era ese desconocido que lo había traicionado.

Edward era el niño herido, el hombre que deambulaba sin tomarle el peso a la vida, sin expectativas más allá del día, sin esperar ataduras ni atar a nadie… Jacob siempre supo lo egoísta que era Edward, lo mentiroso, manipulador y traicionero que podía llegar a ser sólo para divertirse y obtener lo que le apetecía, pero nunca espero que esa regla se aplicase a él.

—Yo te quería…—susurró Jacob mirándole a los ojos—Eras el hermano que nunca tuve, mi amigo, mi compañero de fiestas… ¡Mierda! incluso éramos algo así como Batman y Robin de niños… sin la parte homosexual y eso…—dijo con una mueca que a Edward le causó gracia—Yo adoro a mis hermanas… pero eran niñas y tú y Emmett nos criamos prácticamente juntos. No te detesto por haber actuado como lo hiciste… porque así eres tú, siempre lo supe, lo acepté y respeté, siempre asumí esa mierda que eras, porque yo también era así y no estaba mal, nos divertíamos y la vida nos era sencilla de esa manera. Por muchos años fuimos iguales, con el mismo ritmo de vida, haciendo las mismas locuras…—reflexionó— Te detesto porque siempre podías ser ese bastardo con todo el universo, menos conmigo o con Emmett— dijo duramente—. Por eso te aborrezco, por jugar conmigo... y todo por qué ¿Por una mujer? ¿Realmente una mujer fue más fuerte que tu lealtad hacia mí? ¿Esos sentimientos que dices que nacieron de pronto pesaron más que nuestra hermandad de tantos años? ¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Eras mi hermano! ¡Éramos iguales! —gruñó dolido— No imaginas la cantidad de veces que me he preguntado como pudiste hacerme eso a mí… por sobre todos aquellos que te han rodeado ¿Por qué a mí?

—Tú siempre fuiste mejor que yo—dijo Edward luego de un duro silencio—Tu siempre tuviste la posibilidad de cambiar fácilmente. ¡Nunca fuimos iguales, tú siempre has sido mejor que yo! ¡Nunca fuimos iguales, Jacob! ¿Cuánto te tomó darte cuenta de que Bella era la mujer correcta, desde que la viste? ¿Horas, días… minutos?... —dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Una frase—contestó interrumpiendo él esta vez—Cuando la vi me quedé en blanco, no tenía idea que hacer ni que decir. Yo que tenía un libro de frases, un manual de artillería, no tenía ni puta idea de que decirle a esa mujer. Al final aparecí con mi típica fracesita matadora de "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar frente a ti?" —Ni Edward ni Jacob pudieron evitar soltar una breve risita avergonzada. Esa era una de sus típicas frases de estrategia de conquista, que usaban una y otra vez, todas con éxito—Fue su respuesta, Edward… ni siquiera las palabras que pronunció… fue la manera… lo susurró con suavidad, con las mejillas ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza y con sus ojos chocolates titubeantes sobre mi rostro… en esa frase supe que ella sería diferente, un punto aparte en todo…

—¡Ves! ¡No te llevó ni una noche darte cuenta de lo diferente que era ella! ¡Incluso fuiste capaz de percatarte de lo que significaría para ti!... En cambio a mí—dijo mordiéndose el labio, nuevamente evitó mirar a Jake directamente antes de seguir—Creo que empecé a sentir por ella desde que la toque por primera vez, en el aeropuerto… cuando tomé su mano al saludarla y sentí algo extraño. Pero estaba demasiado contaminado y ciego para percatarme de aquello… Me di cuenta de que la amaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que la perdía…—se quedó en un silencio reflexivo

—¿Cómo puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo? — le interrumpió Jake con una mirada glacial

—No quería que sufrieras—contrarrestó— Nunca lo he querido pero aún así lo hice. No sé si me arrepiento porque realmente no sé cuales fueron mis reales opciones de hacer las cosas de manera distinta… Sólo cuando llegué al límite pude ver hacía atrás, así que de no haber hecho todo lo que hice quizás aún seguiría sin enterarme o entender muchas cosas de mi vida. Pero te aseguro que sobre toda la mierda que he hecho jamás quise hacerte daño.

—Pues tus ganas de no herirme no me sirven cuando ya lo hiciste. Bella tenía tanta razón cuando decía que eras inhumano…¡¿Qué crees que somos, Edward? Te crees con derecho a venir a decirme toda esta sarta de estupideces ¿Para qué? Y no te voy a perdonar y no me puedo apiadar de tus sentimientos, porque no me los creo… así como tampoco pedo creer nada de lo que digas—vociferó—¡No puedo creer lo arrogante que puedes llegar a ser!

—Te lo dije… .¡Tengo que darte mi explicación, pero no tiene porque justificar nada! —habló fuerte, con voz profunda; Convencido del demonio que era.

Jake se dejó caer sobre su silla nuevamente, sobrepasado por la información que acababa de obtener.

—Tienes razón… tus putas excusas no justifican nada porque ni siquiera son razonables… creo que hasta cierto punto lo enturbian todo todavía más—masculló entre dientes sin mirarle.

—Tenías que saber porque lo hice…

—¿Qué pretendes ahora? —le interrumpió, con miedo—¿La quieres… contigo?— Inquirió Jake con un sincero temor, si Edward quería a Bella… y a Lizzie no se detendría hasta lograrlo y eso sólo volvería a convertir todo su mundo en un nuevo infierno, desatando viejos dolores e incluyendo a su pequeña esta vez.

Jake mataría a Edward antes de que este dañase a su princesa, pero si llegaba a arrebatárselas el muerto sería él ¿Qué sería de Jake sin ellas?

—La quiero feliz—respondió Edward con convicción —Ella te eligió a ti para formar una familia, Jake, es contigo con quien Bella formó un hogar—dijo con voz pausada—Y dudo que su opinión cambie por más sinceras que fuesen mis palabras o por más arrepentido que este.

—Eso no responde nada—saltó Jake— ¿Qué pretendes, Edward? ¿A qué viene esta mierda redentora justo ahora?

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien. —dijo más para si mismo que para su ex amigo.

Para cuando Jake iba a abrir la boca nuevamente el sonido de unos golpecitos a la puerta les interrumpió.

—Adelante—la voz de Jake fue un gruñido más que una invitación.

—Doctor Black. Los señores de finanzas están esperando para la reunión—musitó Jessica con su molesta voz nasal de siempre—¿Le digo que pasen ya a la sala de juntas?

—Sí, Jessica. Hazlos pasar y dile que en instantes me reúno con ellos— ordenó mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles en su escritorio— No te culpo por amarla…—susurró bajito fingiendo desinterés y cuando estuvo seguro de que la cotorra de su secretaria había cerrado la puerta. Edward se le quedó mirando impactado—¿Cómo no amarla? —Comentó todavía sumergido en sus documentos—Ella es maravillosa. Alegre, bondadosa, consciente, aunque tiene esa maldita manía de intentar cargar con el peso del mundo por si sola—una sonrisa suave y melancólica adornaba el rostro de Jake. Edward no podía más que mirarle—Quizás no sea la mujer más despampanante del mundo, pero sí es una de las más auténticas que he conocido. Cualquiera caería a sus pies, la clave está en a quién eligió ella para que caminase a su lado—Jacob clavó sus profundos ojos en los claros de Edward— Y tienes razón. Ella me había elegido a mí, desde siempre Bella eligió estar a mi lado y tú no fuiste capaz de respetarlo en su momento como me lo debías por ser mi hermano. Esa es tu culpa, el ser una maldito carbón, egoísta y arrogante, incapaz de ver más allá de sus caprichos… él que te des cuenta ahora y finjas ser bondadoso al respetar su elección no son más que patrañas y mierda de primera calidad—dijo con dureza, mientras bordeaba el escritorio.

—Jake—masculló Edward atónito cuando veía a su antiguo amigo avanzar hacía la salida de la oficina.

—La intervención comienza a las seis de la tarde en punto —dijo sobre su hombro sin voltearse completamente— Habla con Leah Clearwater, mi anestesista, ella te podrá informar las reglas de como proceder en el quirófano cuando yo estoy a cargo… Un sólo desliz y estás fuera en un suspiro—Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y el fin de la conversación fue decretado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Edward seguía impactado por todo lo que había revelado esta conversación. Él siempre había pensado que Jake no era capaz de ver a la verdadera Bella, que se guiaba por la imagen utópica que se había creado, que la veía como una princesa perfecta; cuan equivocado había estado. Como también erró en pensar imbécilmente que su redención tardía alivianaría un poco la herida creada en Jake… su antiguo amigo jamás le perdonaría, pero sobre todo nunca podría volver a creer en él.

Cuando traicionas a alguien el problema no está en redimirte o disculparte, esta en el sencillo asunto de que ya no serás confiable nunca más. Es como un objeto roto, ni cambiarlo por uno igual o intentar arreglarlo con el mejor pegamento lo dejará como estaba antes de ser roto… y cuando eso pasa sólo toca asumir la responsabilidad de haber decepcionado a alguien y dejar de lado las esperanzas de olvidar aquel dolor.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D

Me despido con el corazón apretadito y un plegaría en memoria de los 21 :)


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas y suposiciones... espero que les guste este capítulo.

Otra vez gracias Eri por hacerme ver las fisuras que a ratos se me escapan y a todas por cada palabra y/o recomendación :) todo siempre sirve para crecer.

**.**

**¡Te guste o no, te fui infiel con Edward, me acosté con él y me dejó embarazada!**

**.**

* * *

><p>*06 de abril de 2009: La copa de campeonato*<p>

.

—Pinzas—pidió Jake sin despegar la vista de la incisión. Edward se las extendió—¿Ves?…—le habló a uno de sus estudiantes en práctica presentes en la sala, con el bisturí en mano señalando el órgano vital, Edward en reflejo se inclinó para ver mejor—La malformación desapareció, es como si nunca hubiese estado allí—comentó con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

Edward podía imaginar el relucir de los dientes de Jake ocultos por la mascarilla. Cosa que no era para menos, realmente había realizado un trabajo estupendo.

Jake procedió a cauterizar la zona, para luego con la minuciosidad de un artesano dar jirones cerrando la herida principal. Edward lo veía aluciado, durante toda la operación Jacob se había lucido y demostrado el porqué de tan buena reputación.

Edward recordaba que esa misma admiración había despertado Jacob en él el día del examen final, al ver que aunque su vida personal era un caos, él de todos modos mostraba una impactante serenidad y seguridad a la hora de rellenar su examen. Lo mismo pasaba ahora, Edward no entendía la innata capacidad de Jacob de dejar sus problemas detrás de las puertas de quirófano.

Era justo eso lo que lo hacía un tan buen médico, una eminencia en su área, no sólo su profesionalismo, sino también su gran pasión por la medicina.

Desde hace tres horas y medias, estaban encerrados en ese quirófano y Jacob en todo momento se había comportado como un profesional ejemplar, tanto así que Edward llegó a sentirse como su pupilo, como un alumno más de los tres que presenciaban la operación, debido a los constantes comentarios de Jacob, dando explicaciones, haciendo preguntas un tanto retóricas e indicando el enfoque que el pensamiento médico debía tomar cada vez que se les presentaba un imprevisto… Edward sentía como si Jake le estuviese enseñando a ser doctor.

—Listo—dijo con voz ronca, mientras se erguía y sacudía los hombros—tu cierras—ordenó a otro doctor que le estaba apoyando en la operación, indicándole para que se encargara de los detalles con respecto a la herida abierta aún.

Sin más Jacob se giró y salió del cuarto rumbo a una salita pequeña de aseo, mientras sacudía los hombros y movía el cuello que de seguro le dolían horrores.

Edward sonrió agradecido, la operación había sido un éxito con todas sus letras, el pequeño John había quedado mejor que nuevo.

—Hiciste que todo pareciera muy simple—comentó Edward entrando a la pequeña salita mientras retiraba la mascarilla y el gorro de su cabeza.

—Llevo muchos años en esto—explicó Jacob, restándose méritos, que en esos momentos se encontraba inclinado sobre el lavamanos con jabón hasta los codos.

Otra virtud que Edward había olvidado… Jacob nunca presumía de sus logros.

—Avísale a la madre que todo salió bien, en cuanto nos aseguremos que el proceso de cicatrización está estable le daremos el alta—dijo secando sus manos con la toalla antes de salir del cuartito.

Pero aún así, Edward logró percibir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su ex mejor amigo y eso lo hizo sonreír de vuelta.

.

.

.

—Doctor Black—lo interceptó Jessica cuando abandonaba el área de operaciones—lo están llamando desde Australia, por la nueva maquinaria —informó.

—Diles que vuelvan a llamar mañana. Mi jornada término oficialmente hace unas dos horas. Buenas noches—explicó escueto mientras seguía de largo.

No quiso sonar grosero pero no tenía tiempo, iba retrasado para una cena que su padre había organizado en su casa.

Además la cena era en su honor, Billy todavía medicamente convaleciente, había citado a todos para celebrar la vuelta de Jake y Bella. Ni modo que llegase aún más tarde por cosas que realmente podían esperar.

Bella debía de estar esperándolo allí desde hace más de una hora, sabía que ella no le reclamaría, pero de todos modos, luego de su conversación de unas noches atrás, él estaba bastante preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su esposa y si ahora le sumábamos las confesiones de Edward esta tarde… Lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella y de su Lizzie.

— ¡Edward! ¿Cómo está mi niño? —chilló bastante fuerte una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Jake se giró para ver como la misma mujer se lanzaba sobre el cuello del doctor Cullen y luego este le daba las buenas nuevas.

Jake observó la situación con recelo, analizando la obvia confianza que veía entre ellos, dedujo que esa era la madre de John y se sorprendió de lo joven y guapa que era.

No sabía porqué, pero él se esperaba a una mujer con más edad y de aspecto más común, Edward nunca mencionó detalles de la madre del paciente.

Nunca imaginó que se trataba de una despampanante mujer, de mediana estatura, con su cabello de un extraño color rubio ceniza-rojizo, y aún pese a unos cuantos metros de distancia notó los ojos claros de ella que de por si eran intensos y debido a las lágrimas de emoción los volvían aún más llamativos.

_Hermosa_ pensó Jake, definitivamente Edward si que sabía elegir a sus pacientes.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, era obvio Edward no cambiaría nunca. Ni por más amor que hubiese sentido alguna vez, ni por más golpes recibidos... No, simplemente Edward sería Edward de por vida.

Ahora entendía porqué para Edward era tan importante aquella operación… él mismo lo había dicho "_Aprecio a su madre_". Y precisamente ahora, Jake caía en cuenta del "tipo" de aprecio al que Edward se refería cuando se ruborizó ¡Patán! ¡Ojalá no se esté aprovechando de esa mujer, sólo porque tenía un hijo enfermo!

En la casa de Billy Black el revuelo era digno de las reuniones familiares de antaño, que más parecían fiestas que una simple cena. Bella andaba de un lado para otro dando las últimas indicaciones a los encargados de la cocina y la bebida.

Mientras la hermana mayor de Jacob tenía la misión de controlar a Billy, ya que se empeñaba en afinar detalles y estar metido en todo. Debieron recordarle que su accidente vascular aún era muy reciente y que si no quería que lo acusasen con Jake, mejor dejara que Bella se ocupase de eso.

Bella prefería estar ocupada que estar sentada esperando que llegase Jake y el resto de los invitados. Sabía que esta velada sería cualquier cosa menos una agradable cena en familia, porque lo que ella consideraba una reunión "Familiar" para Billy Black, además de a sus dos hijas, junto a sus esposos y a los padres de Bella, Jasper y Alice, también incluía a Carlisle y Esme Cullen, junto con Emmett y Rose…y Edward. Sí, porque para el señor Black los Cullen siempre han sido parte de la familia. Cosa de la que ella se había enterado hace no más de una hora y de la cual estaba segura Jake no tenía idea.

Bella suspiró con pesar cuando el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar. "Que comience la fiesta", pensó con sarcasmo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Charlie y Renée, ambos muy bien vestidos, demasiado pomposos pensó Bella, aunque realmente ese tipo de detalles ya no le asombran, sabía que sus padres no cambiarían jamás y ella a estas alturas ya ni siquiera pretendía aquello. Lo único que sinceramente la tenía tranquila, era el ver como sus padres habían resultado ser unos abuelos bastante buenos de lo que pensó en algún momento.

Elizabeth era increíble, había llegado dentro de ellos y logrado doblegar en algo su orgullo y su frivolidad, pero aún así Renée no dejaba de pavonearse sobre la hermosa e inteligente nieta que tenía y Bella veía como en sutiles comentarios Charlie ya dejaba entrever sus ansias de que Beth si siguiese sus pasos en la abogacía.

Ridículo, ella jamás le impondría nada a su hija, además Beth era muy niña como para empezar a disponer de su futuro.

Quince minutos más tarde Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en el lugar. Bella estuvo charlando con ellos un breve momento sin poder dejar de sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de aquel matrimonio. Sabía que era absurdo, pero sentía que además de Edward y Emmett, la historia de Beth también incluía al matrimonio Cullen, se sentía culpable, porque estaba segura de que ellos eran sin dudas los abuelos perfectos para cualquier niño.

Como invocada por su mente al instante su amiga Alice hizo entrada al lugar junto con su hermano. Bella le envió una mirada y Jazz comprendió que su hermana estaba agobiada entre tanta gente, típico en ella.

—Chicos, que alegría—habló Bella algo más fuerte mientras los abrazaba.

—¿No me digas que papá esta hablando de sus innumerables casos ganados a lo largo de su brillante carrera?—Inquirió Jazz con cara de circunstancia.

—Sí—contestó Bella con una mueca—No sé como Billy tiene tanta paciencia. Ha de haber escuchado ese discurso ya unas veinte veces como mínimo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más de nada muy importante, hasta que a Bella le extrañó lo callada que estaba Alice— ¿Jazz puedes ir por un par de bebidas? Es que si voy de seguro Renée me hace contar delante de alguna de sus conocidas alguna gracia de Beth—pidió.

—Por supuesto—dijo el rubio alejándose de ellas.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Bella.

—Más o menos—musitó Alice debatiéndose entre hablar o no.

—Bueno… sabes que sea lo que sea, aquí estaré para lo que sea—murmuró con dulzura.

Alice soltó un suspiro para darse valor—Lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de miedo, Bells. El tratamiento no está funcionando y yo…—su voz se fue perdiendo.

Bella tomó sus manos y la llevó hacía un rincón del salón, para hablar algo más tranquilas.

—Alice, tranquila, no te agobies aún. Llevas muy poco tiempo, además ya sabes, haz dejado de usar las pastillas hace no más de cuatro meses, a veces hay mujeres a las que les cuesta más que a otras quedar embarazadas… Puede llevar meses en algunas y en otras es sólo cosa de un desliz y listo—nuevamente y sin querer estaba confesando más de lo deseado.

—Pero… pero—Alice se ahogó en su angustia— ¿Y si no puedo, Bella? ¿Y si no logro quedar embarazada—murmuró con los ojitos cristalinos.

Bella la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó para darle confianza. Ese instinto protector que Alice lograba despertar en ella jamás desaparecería.

—Tranquila, Ali. A veces mientras más te obsesiones con el tema, más difícil será. Relájate, sigue el tratamiento e intenta no angustiarte…—Se separó de ella y le sonrió con afecto.

—Sé que tienes razón, soy una tonta, una débil—susurró desviando la mirada. De verdad tenía miedo de ser infértil, de no lograr tener un hijo y de que Jasper la dejase por eso.

—Hey, no llenes tu cabecita de "peros innecesarios" —Bella habló mientras le acariciaba su corta melena negra. Alice asintió con un gesto casi infantil y agitó su cabeza para ahuyentar las malas vibras.

—Tienes razón, tal vez los nervios me están jugando en contra. Creo que es verdad eso de que mientras más te estreses con el tema más difícil será… intentaré dejar las cosas fluir—sonrió a medias— Ya ves ¡Está tu caso! No llevabas ni un mes de matrimonio cuando ya encargaron a Lizzie—Bella sintió un latigazo de culpa—Supongo que no lo planearon ¿Verdad? —preguntó con inocencia.

—No, Beth fue una sorpresa… un giro total en mi vida—respondió con voz estrangulada y emoción.

Si bien Bella quería dejar de ocultar la verdad sobre la paternidad de Beth porque era lo justo, otra parte de ella se acababa de dar cuenta del cómo necesitaba ser sincera con sus amigas, como necesitaba desahogarse y como necesitaba un abrazo, de esos que sólo le podrían dar Rose o Alice.

— ¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta! —una ronca voz interrumpió el ambiente y Bella no necesitó más que escucharlo para reconocerle: Emmett.

Venía solo pues para Rose aún era recomendable guardar reposo, ya no había riesgo alguno, pero Emmett había resultado ser extremadamente sobreprotector y un padre primerizo algo paranoico. De hecho él no tenía planeado asistir a la cena para no dejar sola a su mujer. Pero Rose le había amenazado y tenía que ser algo muy importante, porque Emmett no confesó con que lo amenazó, para que él accediera a ir aunque fuese un rato a la dichosa cena.

—¿Y por qué no has traído a Beth hoy? —Preguntó el fortachón con el ceño fruncido, mientras Alice sonreía abrazada a Jasper—me muero por conocerla… Ya he escuchado mucho de ella—refunfuñó.

La alarma en la cabeza de Bella se encendió enseguida ¿Qué sucedería cuando Emmett viese a Beth? ¿La reconocería?

—La he dejado con la niñera… será para otra ocasión—se limitó a decir.

—¡Hey, no le digas Beth! —Corrigió Alice a Emmett—Si la niña te escucha de seguro te llevaras un discurso de regaños… sólo Bella le puede decir así.

—¡Oh! No sabía, lo tendré en cuenta. No quiero partir con el pie izquierdo—contestó el grandote.

Bella no pudo evitar reír, Alice tenía razón, por alguna extraña circunstancia Elizabeth sólo le permitía a su madre que la llamase Beth y cuando algún otro osaba tal agravio, su niña se encargaba de dejar bien en claro su punto de vista. Siempre había sido así….

El gesto de Bella cambio casi imperceptiblemente cuando su cabeza acomodó unos engranajes… Edward.

Sí, él llamaba a su hija Beth, siempre, incluso cuando la niña estaba presente y a ella no pareció molestarle en nada… Bella sacudió la cabeza. Quizás estaba dramatizando, dándole demasiada importancia a un detalle. Se estaba volviendo una paranoica con todo lo que incluía a Beth y a Edward.

Para su suerte, en esos momentos un agotado Jake llegó al lugar.

—Si es el doctor chapatin—se burló Emmett mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Jacob.

—¿Estas más ancho o es idea mía? —Jake le devolvió el golpe.

—Injurias—se defendió Emmett—Siempre he sido de huesos anchos—dijo mientras cruzaba las manos en su pecho y esbozaba una graciosa mueca de indignación desatando la risa de varios.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludo Jake dando un suave beso en los labios de Bella.

—Bien—mintió por inercia—Te ves cansado—murmuró acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

—Una operación larga—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Edward, hasta que llegas! —chilló Alice a su lado, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Bella sintió a Jake tensarse a la vez que esta pasaba su mano por la cintura de su mujer en un claro gestó de posesión.

—¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Cena "Familiar" —contestó Bella en un murmullo a la vez que tomaba el rostro de Jake entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla—Por favor, Jake… no creo que intente nada. Además tu padre esta muy contento con esta reunión, no creo que sea prudente alterarle…

—Buenas noches—saludó Edward llegando hasta su altura, también estaba tenso, pero en su caso era por ver a Bella y Jake tan juntos, tan… como marido y mujer.

Jacob se preguntaba si esta era otra jugarreta de Edward. ¿Él sabía lo de la cena, cuando habló con él esta mañana? ¿Había planeado este encuentro? ¿Qué era lo que realmente pretendía asistiendo a la cirugía?

La verdad era que Edward sí sabía sobre esta reunión aunque se había excusado con anterioridad de no asistir. No había sido hasta esta tarde que había cambiado de opinión realmente. Simplemente su lado egoísta y masoquista había aflorado. Hacía días que no veía Bella, luego del incidente en el estacionamiento ella se había esfumado y Edward sabía que ella estaría aquí… sinceramente la tentación de verla fue más grande que cualquier sensatez de su parte.

Para sorpresa de Bella, todos saludaron bien a Edward, incluso Jasper, que pareció sinceramente cómodo con su presencia. Obviamente no es que ahora fuesen mejores amigos, pero la situación se veía realmente relajada entre ellos.

Y a ella aquello le choqueaba, ni hace años, cuando Edward y Jacob aún eran amigos, ella había visto tanta aceptación hacía su castigo hecho hombre.

—Mejor pasemos a la mesa—convido Bella hablando en general, pero con unas ansias locas de comer rápido e irse del lugar.

Nuevamente sentía que la tensión que Jacob emanaba era una peligrosa bomba de tiempo y ella no quería presionar la situación.

Mientras la hermana de Jacob se encargaba de acomodar a todos en sus sillas, Edward aprovechó para escabullirse al baño a refrescarse la cara. Estaba confuso, celoso y con unas enormes ganas de tomar a Bella y llevársela de aquel lugar y lejos de Jake.

Cuando entró al pequeño cuarto de baño no pudo evitar apoyar las manos sobre el lavabo y bufar frente a su reflejo en el espejo.

La necesitaba… demasiado, tanto que dolía verla con Jacob, sobre todo porque sabía que ese había sido su lugar siempre y que él jamás podría aspirar a estar en un salón, rodeado de sus amigos y con la mujer que amaba a su lado, pasando su mano por su delicada cintura, inclinándose sobre ella para rozar sus labios sólo porque le daba la gana de hacerlo. No, él nunca podría estar en el lugar que ahora ocupaba Jake así que más le valía intentar controlarse.

Cuando volvió al salón principal ya todos se encontraban acomodados en sus asientos sobre la gran mesa rectangular llena de comida.

Billy, obviamente, estaba instalado en la cabecera de la elegante mesa, a su derecha Carlisle y Esme y a su izquierda Charlie y Renée.

Al lado de Renée estaba Alice y Jasper, seguidos de Bella y Jacob. Mientras que junto a Esme se encontraba Emmett y una silla vacía que lógicamente era para Edward, y de ahí hasta terminar de ocupar las sillas se encontraban las hermanas de Jacob junto con sus maridos.

Billy Black se había esforzado por tener cerca al matrimonio Swan y Cullen inconsciente de cómo aquello no hacía más que presionar y tensar más el ambiente.

Cuando Edward se sentó, quedo frente a Jasper y a Bella. Entonces sintió muy claramente como una mirada amenazante se posaba sobre él perforándole el cerebro, Jake le envió una clara mirada de advertencia y Edward comprendió que esta velada iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba y que no dependía de lo calmado que pudiese intentar estar.

La cena transcurrió con mediana normalidad, la mayoría de los presentes eran ajenos al intimidador aire que encerraba a Jake, Bella y Edward, sólo Jasper y Emmett observaban con disimulado recelo, como los tres estaban sumamente callados y escuetos. Bella sólo hablaba cuando alguien le preguntaba directamente y en esas ocasiones Edward intentaba mirarla lo más disimuladamente que conseguía, mientras que Jake, cada vez que podía, lanzaba un comentario sobre lo bien que estaba, incluyendo a Bella en su vida de cuento de hadas.

Bella por su parte estaba algo extrañada e incómoda por la actitud de Jacob, él nunca fue un hombre presuntuoso ni arrogante y mucho menos fanfarrón, pero esta noche se estaba comportando demasiado parecido a Charlie Swan, ella lo atribuyó a los obvios nervios y a la necesidad de dejar en claro su mundo perfecto y establecer, mediante hechos, límites y distancias ante Edward, básicamente hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba, ni quería en su vida porque sin él todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Cómo que estuviste en Londres? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jake a Emmett, cuando Carlisle hizo alusión a un breve viaje de su sobrino años atrás, en esa incómoda cena en casa de los Cullen.

—Hace unos tres años y algo…—respondió con notorias ganas de no hablar sobre el tema.

— ¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste? —reclamó sentido, mientras yo veía como Emmett le lanzaba una discreta mirada a Edward.

—Fue sólo por trabajo, apenas estuve dos días…Ya sabes como es este trabajo—se excusó, pero Bella vio algo extraño en el gesto de Emmett. No había bromas, más bien se veía acorralado e incómodo.

Edward miraba atento su plato y fingía analizar una papa dorada como si esta tuviese la respuesta a la teoría de creación del Universo.

—Bueno, para la próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad, tienes que sí o sí avisarnos, tenemos muy buenos amigos allá y de seguro estarán encantados de recibirte y darte un tour…Londres es bellísimo—dijo Jake y Bella sonrió con añoranza al recordar a Charlotte y Eleazar.

—Sí…espero que para la próxima vez tenga tiempo para al menos ver en _Big Bang_ o algo…—masculló entre dientes, mientras Esme le miraba raro a causa de la confusión entre "Big Bang" con el "Big Ben"—Correr desesperado por las calles no es muy turístico que digamos…—terminó y enseguida dio un breve brinco sobre su silla, mirando de reojo a Edward, quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina lo más disimulado que podía.

Bella entrecerró los ojos _¿Edward acababa de golpear por debajo de la mesa a Emmett? ¿Por qué?_ Seguro se había perdido de algo, pero no pudo concentrarse en qué porque en ese preciso instante Edward levantó la vista y la fijó en ella, como si hubiese sabido que ella pensaba en él en esos momentos. Bella se dejo ir, tratando de descifrar o que Edward quería que ella entendiese.

A su mente vino el recuerdo del beso de hace unos días e inevitablemente se sonrojó, mitad por añoranza y mitad por rabia de haber caído tan fácilmente.

Jacob se dio cuenta de cómo su mujer y Edward se miraban. Lo que hizo que hirviese su sangre no fue que Edward osase mirarla como lo hacía, sino que parecía como si estuviesen hablando de algo que ni él lograba descifrar.

En un nada disimulado gesto de posesión pasó su mano por la pequeña cintura de Bella y la atrajo hacía él besando la coronilla de su cabeza. Esta lo miró sorprendida y Jake aprovechó la inclinación para besar sus labios, con un beso que forzó justo en el límite de lo correctamente permitido ante público. Bella se echó hacía atrás atónita. No por la extraña efusividad de Jake, sino porque entendía que aquel gesto tenía que ver más con Edward que con ella y eso le dolió.

—Me ha comentado Alice algo acerca de un proyecto tuyo con respecto a un terapia sobre la optimización en extremidades dañadas o atrofiadas a causas de lecciones por quemaduras…—La profesional y profunda voz de Carlisle interrumpió la guerra fría que estaba empezando a crecer frente a todos y Bella se enfocó en el atractivo señor Cullen e inspiró un par de veces antes de responder en vez de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de allí dejando a todos plantados.

—Sí, es un proyecto en el que tuve la suerte de colaborar unos meses mientras estuvimos en Londres, pero luego toco abandonarlo cuando el tiempo no me daba para todo—explicó fingiendo una calma que no tenía y que sentía que se le reflejaba en el rostro, mientras por el rabillo del ojo mantenía vigilado a Jacob.

—Pero Alice me comentó sobre tus intenciones de llevarlo acabo aquí—dijo un sonriente Carlisle. Bella le lanzó una mirada a Alice por hablar de más.

—Es sólo una idea Carlisle… Se necesitan mucha instrumentación moderna y personal—dijo restándole importancia, porque sabía que Alice se lo había comentado a su padre con segundas intenciones y además ella ya no estaba tan clara de trabajar, al menos no bajo el mismo techo que Edward.

—Bueno Isabella, si alguna vez tienes deseos de concretar aquel proyecto no dudes en presentármelo antes que a los otros hospitales. Ya sabes, que nosotros poseemos la mayor tecnología de la ciudad y estaría encantado de echarle un vistazo a tus ideas—habló con ese característico afecto suyo.

Bella le sonrió con gratitud, de verdad la idea era tentadora y justo cuando iba a contestar Jake habló por ella dejándola con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Pero veras, no sé que tan conveniente sea para mi mujer en estos momentos embarcarse en cualquier proyecto, lo más probable es que en unos meses no esté en capacidades para andar de un lado a otro viendo detalles o haciéndose cargo de las terapias—dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

—¿A que te refieres? —Chilló Renée indiscretamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa, logrando que todos los presentes prestasen atención hacía ellos, incluso Edward quien trataba de entender con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

—Oh, lo que pasa es que con Bella hemos decidido ponernos en campaña para darle lo más pronto posible un hermanito a Lizzie. Vamos a tener otro hijo—dijo con una sonrisa enorme a la vez que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.

Bella que en esos momentos bebía su vaso de agua se atoró notoriamente mientras sus ojos amenazaban con salir disparados a causa del impacto del disparate que acababa de decir su marido.

Como un rayo fijó su rostro colérico en Jake con una muy específica pregunta ¿_De qué mierda estás hablando?_

Pero Jake no la miraba, en cambio fingía poner atención en la efusividad de Renée y la alegría de Billy.

Bella se aturdió más cuando comenzó a recibir felicitaciones de todo el mundo y paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, hasta chocar con los ojos de Edward que se veían algo más oscuros y la miraban de forma acusadora, como reclamándole algo.

_¡Perfecto!_ pensó al entender todo de pronto, eso era justamente lo que quería Jake, dejar en claro que ella le pertenecía a él y para eso era capaz de recurrir a cualquier patraña. _Ahora sólo faltaba que Jake le meara encima para marcar su territorio, _pensaba mientras la furia se seguía acumulando en su interior a la vez que apretaba los dientes para no estallar.

La mirada de Edward seguía sobre ella fijamente, cosa que en vez de intimidar a Bella, sólo logró ponerla más furibunda aún. ¡Ella no era una cosa! ¡No era un pelota, una puta copa de campeonato, para que ese par de trogloditas la usasen con el discurso de "Es mía, yo gané tú no, lero lero"!

Estaba a punto de retirarse de la mesa y arrastrar a Jake para gritarle unas cuantas verdades, cuando su marido se levantó de su silla al sonar su móvil desapareciendo demasiado rápido del salón.

En menos de un minuto estuvo de vuelta, informando que era una urgencia en el hospital, un accidente con varios heridos y que requería su presencia ya.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte, Jazz te llevará—le dijo a Bella cuando esta le siguió saliendo del salón sin preocuparse de lo que pudiesen pensar el resto de los invitados.

—Ni lo sueñes… lo siento mucho por los heridos, pero primero me llevas a casa y luego vas al hospital—siseó Bella de manera tan tajante que Jake ni se atrevió a discutir.

Él sabía que haber dicho lo del futuro bebé había sido una estupidez, una completa, rotunda y monstruosa estupidez, pero fue la única imbecilidad que se le ocurrió para dejar en claro que ella era _su_ mujer, su esposa, su compañera y la madre de _su _hija, delante de Edward que llevaba toda la noche comiéndosela con los ojos o mirándola como si estuviese hablándole mentalmente.

Bella volvió al comedor y de manera rápida informó que se retiraba. No esperó mayores respuestas cuando partió rumbo al perchero en busca de su abrigo. Jake la esperaba ya en el auto.

—¡¿Que mierda ha sido todo eso? —exigió Edward girándola del brazo cuando esta terminaba de acomodar abrigo rojo.

—¡Nada que te incumba! —contestó en el mismo tono, mientras se zafada de su agarre.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte por las buenas nuevas—dijo Edward con sarcasmo ácido, mientras volvía a retenerla y girar sin sutileza alguna.

—Vete a la mierda—gruñó mientras él apretaba su agarre dolorosamente sobre el brazo de Bella.

—¿De dónde crees que vengo? —siseó acercándose a ella—de la mismísima mierda… allí he estado desde hace años—habló lentamente.

—Bien por ti… ahora ¿pondrías soltarme? —demandó pero Edward no hizo el menos ademán de dejarla ir.

En su mirada profunda había rencor, sus verdes ojos parecían haberse convertido en grafito y el loco dentro de él amenazaba con salir a flote en cualquier momento.

—Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? ¡Herirme! —le gritó en la cara, intentando no descontrolarse pero demasiado enojado como para medir sus palabras.

—De ti no quiero nada—escupió— Simplemente que te desaparezcas de mi vida—dijo decidida, cansada y enojada con Jake, con Edward y con ella misma.

Edward se acercó más a ella sin notar el real estado de Bella, él sólo podía pensar en la rabia que lo consumía

—Otra cosa que no ha cambiado es que a pesar de los años aún no aprendes a mentir… No quieres que desaparezca, Bella. Lo sabes tan bien como yo—susurró con arrogancia, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella. Pero no pretendía besarla, quería descontrolarla, que fuese ella quien acortase esa mínima distancia, demostrarle como era capaz de contradecirse a si misma con facilidad.

Bella se sintió en un extraño _déjà vu_, era el mismo Edward de hace cuatro años, el mismo me que arrinconaba para hostigarla, para llevarla al limite, para tentarla, para hacerle daño y llevarla a hacer cosas de las que ella jamás se creyó capaz.

—No Edward—dijo con decisión mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás, alejándose de su boca—Realmente no te quiero cerca ¡Mentí por ti!—escupió nuevamente—Luego de todos estos años volví a mentir por tu causa. Le oculté a Jake la verdad sobre lo sucedido en el estacionamiento porque sabía que te buscaría y te mataría… ¡Volví a mentir por tu causa! —le recriminó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Edward dio un paso hacía atrás algo descolocado. No sabía que decirle y sin más volvió a jalar de ella para acercarla.

Bella intentó zafarse mientras Edward luchaba por sostenerla, de fondo el fuerte sonido bocina del auto de Jake la llamaba demandantemente.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame de una vez! —chilló contenida. Pero Edward negó con el cabeza, poseído por la desesperación.

—¡Suéltala Edward! — La ronca e imponente voz de Emmett logró que Edward reaccionase.

Su hermano estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y le observaba con los ojos cargados de reproche.

—Bella…yo…—titubeó Edward, al percatarse de que acababa de comportarse como un energúmeno.

—¡Bella una mierda!—gritó ella mientras se soltaba y le empujaba con la rabia a punto de explotar en llanto.

Bella ni siquiera se detuvo a agradecer la intervención de Emmett, simplemente salió de la casa y se montó en el auto echando humo por las orejas. Mientras Jake ponía primera y salía a todo dar, desapareciendo en segundos del lugar.

_No se puede ganar todas las batallas_ pensó Edward al saber que acababa de perder y, de paso, arruinar lo poco que había logrado avanzar.

Edward apretó con fuerza los puños a sus costados, tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerzas para volver en sí.

Al abrir los ojos, de lo primero que se percató fue de la postura de su hermano a su lado. Edward bufó con fuerza, sabía lo que vendría ahora, una regañada de aquellas de parte de "Papá Emmett" por su arrebato imbécil.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías, Edward? —reclamó Emmett.

—Ahora no, Emmett—amenazó mientras presionaba el punte de su nariz con los dedos, intentando calmarse.

—¡¿Es qué no has aprendido nada en este tiempo? —Regañó—¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de mi, hubiese entrado cualquier otro? ¡Te imaginas el escándalo! ¡¿Cómo explicarías eso? —gruñó molesto.

—¡Será mejor que te pongas labial si tienes planeado regañarme como lo hacía Esme cuando éramos niños! —respondió con ironía encarándolo, más molesto consigo que con las palabras de su hermano, aunque no había nada que lo enfadase más como cuando Emmett se comportaba como su madre… bueno, como Esme.

—¿Crees que comportándote así conseguirás algo con Bella? —siguió mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¡Mierda, Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste exponerla de ese modo, con su familia, la de Jake y la nuestra a sólo unos metros?

—¡Ahórrate tus sermones , Emmett!¡Nadie te esta pidiendo tu opinión! ¡Deja de meterte de una puta vez en mi vida y dedícate a la tuya! —le increpó mientras se dirigía al perchero en busca de su chaqueta.

Pero su hermano hizo caso omiso al insulto y prosiguió intachable—No te das cuenta que presionándola como lo haces no conseguirás nada más que ella se aleje de ti… ¡Mierda, Edward. Se supone que tú eres el hermano inteligente aquí!—Emmett habló con más calma.

—¿Es que tú no estabas allí? —Dijo un colérico Edward apuntando al comedor—¿No has oído lo mismo que yo? —Bufó—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Darles mis bendiciones y hasta sugerirle un nombre para el bebé? —masculló sarcástico. —Acaban de decir que planean tener un hijo… la parejita feliz sigue jugando a la casita mientras yo…—su voz se ahogó.

—¿Y acaso crees que llevándola al límite conseguirás algo? —Reprochó Emmett— Tienes que dejar de pensar en ti y en como te molesta esta situación, y pensar un poquito más en ella que es la que realmente se encuentra en medio de todo. ¿No viste la cara de espanto que tenía en toda la cena? Estaba tensa de pies a cabeza, cada vez que Jacob hablaba Bella saltaba a la espera de que tú o él hiciesen o dijesen algo para que el comedor se convirtiese en un campo de batalla ¿eso te pareció justo, acaso?... No… claro que no, Edward; ni cuenta te diste, estabas más preocupado de lo celoso y miserable que te sentías durante toda la cena. … ¿No se supone que ibas a hacer las cosas bien?

—No, no se "Supone"... Esta vez haré las cosas "Bien"—aclaró algo más sereno. —Para ti es fácil hablar, porque no es a ti a quien le duele… Sólo quería hablar con ella, que negase lo que Jacob dijo… yo, yo… —No logró terminar la frase, pasaba frenético la mano despeinando su corta melena.

No sabía donde tenía la cabeza, pero si tenía clara la ubicación de su corazón porque un dolor mordaz en su pecho se lo estaba recordando justo ahora.

—Pues créeme que este no es el modo de hacerlo… No me sorprendería que de ahora en más, Bella no te dirigiera ni siquiera el saludo. Acabas de contradecir todo lo que jurabas hasta hace una hora… Edward, no hay que ser un genio para apreciar lo que tú y Jacob intentaron hacer esta noche. Conozco a Bella y estoy seguro que presionándola como lo han hecho no van a conseguir nada… No, Edward, no puedes llevarla a su límite como acabas de hacer y esperar que ella luego confíe en ti y caiga en tus brazos así nada más…—Dijo antes de dar vuelta y volver al comedor con el resto de los invitados.

Edward vio como su hermano se alejaba y apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba molesto, desesperado y al borde de un ataque de gruñidos… pero sabía que Emmett tenía razón, cada frase, cada palabra, nada más que pura verdad… Había cagado lo poco que había logrado avanzar.

Algo tenía que hacer, había llegado el momento de dejar de dudar y poner los pies firmes y avanzar. No más titubeos, no más tantear el terreno. Llegó el momento de ir al hueso aunque eso desatase otra guerra…

Tenía que ser certero y astuto, además de sincero.

Un poco más relajado agradeció la intervención de su hermano, la mayoría del tiempo Emmett no era más que un niño con esteroides, pero en momentos como este, su hermano le demostraba que él no era el más inteligente de los dos, era Emmett quien le superaba por creces…

.

.

.

Bella llevaba los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho, obviamente para evitar caerle a Jake a golpes mientras este manejada en absoluto silencio. La tensión era casi tangible en el aire. Aunque en su interior Bella no estaba segura si reírse de lo tragicómico de la situación o chillarle a Jake hasta que se le rompieran las cuerdas vocales.

Jacob no tenía el valor para mirar a su mujer, mientras ella, con gesto de indignación, llevaba la vista clavada al paisaje tras el vidrio del copiloto.

—Trogloditas, trogloditas, trogloditas, trogloditas, trogloditas, trogloditas...—recitaba Bella en su mente como si se tratase de un nuevo mantra. Intentaba concentrarse en lograr que su respiración fuese mas profunda, pero era inútil, estaba colapsada y esperando el mínimo chance para decirle sus "ideas" a Jake sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Jacob estacionó suavemente fuera de casa y apagó el motor, pero Bella no se movió ni un centímetro. Inhaló con fuerza antes de hablar, porque sabía que dijese lo que dijese, de todos modos la furia de Bella caería sobre él. Se sentía como un niño a punto de recibir una regañada de su madre. Pero estaba seguro que Bella sería más duro con él de lo que sería con Lizzie jamás.

—Ehm… Uhm…Bueno—titubeó—Espero volver pronto… no me esperes despierta—susurró cómicamente inseguro, casi tanteando si esas eran palabras adecuadas o no.

Bella no se movió ni le miró. Bueno, parece que no había estado tan mal, pensó. Tal vez no estaba tan enojada co….

—¡Qué mierda fue todo eso del bebé! —gruñó ella con los dientes apretados. Y Jake se dio cuenta de que Bella "sí" estaba enojada.

Inconscientemente Jake se echo hacia atrás cuando Bella giró el rostro encarándole, los ojos le ardían de furia y su cuello estaba en un ángulo casi imposible, sin querer esa imagen evocó una digna escena del exorcista, pero Jake detuvo la imagen ahí, antes de que su risa descontrolara más a Bella.

—¿Lo siento? —inquirió con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Bella bufó mientras negaba con la cabeza—¡Dios, Jake! ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Era un estúpido e infantil intento de demostrarle ¿"Qué cosa" A Edward?…

—¿Eso es lo que te enfada tanto? ¡Edward! —inquirió con voz grave, ofendido.

Bella bufó nuevamente, levantando las manos—¿Vas a negarlo? No soy idiota, Jake. Sé que todo eso tenía que ver con dejarle en claro a Edward que yo te pertenecía ¿No? Algo así como presumir que la copa del campeonato era tuya y que él nada podría hacer…

—¡No! —refutó con seguridad, Bella alzó una ceja incrédula y volvió a cruzar los brazos—Bueno, en cierto modo sí quería dejarle en claro a ese patán de que tú estás conmigo ahora… que fue a mí a quien elegiste para pasar tu vida y que él nada puede hacer y que aunque lo intentase… ¡No! —volvió a afirmar sin saber como explicarse.

Bella lo observaba ceñuda, Jake estaba nervioso, lo sabía por la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando bufaba, pero sinceramente ella no estaba dispuesta a tranquilizarlo.

—No soy algo material que puedas presumir, ni un objeto, ni premio, ni trofeo… ¡No soy una cosa! —aclaró con convicción— y tampoco soy de tu propiedad… ni de la de nadie.

—Eres mi esposa—rebatió, usando el "mi" como símbolo de propiedad.

Bella le miró con rabia—Sí… soy tu esposa y tú eres mi marido, pero eso no te da derecho a disponer de mí, ni de mi cuerpo sólo para comportarte como un niño fantoche y arrogante frente al mundo…

—Frente a Edward—corrigió—Tenía que dejarle en claro que tú me habías elegido a mí para que de una vez por todas es... ¡No lo entenderías nunca!

—¡Mierda, Jake! —Interrumpió gritando—¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que dejarle algo en claro a él?... —reclamó colérica— ¿Sabes?, estoy cansada, ¡harta de esa inseguridad de mierda que tienes con respecto a Edward! Él jamás te va a arrebatar, robar ni desplazar de nada. Tú ya tienes tu propio lugar en nuestras vidas. Nunca te va a quitar el amor de Elizabeth. Deja tus estúpidas inseguridades de una vez por todas. ¡Te guste o no, te fui infiel con Edward, me acosté con él y me dejó embarazada! ¡Te guste o no, Edward es y será siempre el padre biológico de Beth! ¡Y te guste o no, por más numeritos que armes, ni por tu intención de dejarle en claro mis elecciones, no va a dejar de ser quien es en nuestra vida! ¡El hombre con el que te engañé y el padre de Elizabeth!

Ese había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso, ella lo sabía. Pero ya estaba cansada. Le había intentado hacer ver de todas la maneras posibles a Jake que no tenía porqué sentirse tan inseguro con respecto a Edward. Pero parecía que el rencor, el odio y el miedo lo tenían ciego y por esos se estaba comportando de la manera más idiota en que lo había hecho jamás.

Jake retiró la mirada del rostro de Bella. Herido. Estaba herido… pero eso es lo que suele suceder cuando te dicen las verdades sin delicadeza alguna.

Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, contra Edward, contra Bella y contra si mismo. A veces, pese a lo mucho que quería a Bella y a Lizzie, pensaba y se cuestionaba si esta era realmente la vida que él quería vivir.

La mitad de tiempo se sentía un usurpador y la otra mitad se la pasaba con miedo a que en un descuido todo le fuese arrebatado. Recordaba la espantosa sensación de pérdida y vacío que experimentó cuando descubrió a Edward con Bella.

Fue un sabor amargo, naciente de la boca del estómago que impregnó su paladar, un sabor a óxido que le hacía sentir con más fuerza el vacío en el pecho, como si de la nada le hubiesen arrebatado el piso y caminase sobre nubes inestables, pudiendo caer en cualquier segundo. Como si de un segundo a otro hubiese perdido todo… el amor, el que te brinda una mujer y el que te entrega la amistad.

Y ahora que sentía que nuevamente había vuelto a encarrilar su vida, no quería esa sensación de vuelta… ese era su mayor miedo. Porque sin ese par de mujeres en su vida, en su casa… en su corazón, no sabría como seguir adelante. Ellas eran su vida ahora. Todo entorno a ellas. Pero aún así, Jake no estaba seguro si esa vida, llena de incertidumbre, era lo que él quería...

Una cosa era el tipo de vida que llevaba, pero otra muy diferente eran ellas dentro de la ecuación. Las quería, de eso no había duda y las protegerías… hasta de sí mismo si fuese necesario.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso del bebé? —la voz de Bella en un susurro interrumpió sus divagaciones.

—Es… esa… era una idea que me venía dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo…—murmuró sin mirarle.

—Oh—fue todo lo que Bella consiguió mustiar en respuesta.

—Yo crecí en una familia grande, con mis hermanas y muchos primos… y amigos. Y bueno, también siempre he querido formar una familia con muchos hijos—su voz sonó atroz, mezcla de vergüenza, temor y sumisión.

—¿Quiéres que tengamos un hijo? —preguntó tontamente, sólo intentando confirmar lo obvio.

Jake asintió lentamente y luego se giró a mirarla—Sí… aunque tenía pensado convérsalo contigo y hacerte la propuesta de una manera más… íntima—musitó.

Un hijo, con Jake, pensó Bella, un niño con el color de su piel madera, con esa enorme sonrisa capaz de expresar tanto… un hijo.

—No debiste haber hecho ese comentario delante de todos nuestros familiares… al menos pudiste tener la consideración de planteármelo antes de vociferarlo. Mi opinión cuenta, Jake. No porque una de las partes desee tener un hijo puede llegar y disponer del otro —. Dijo desviando sutilmente el tema.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—Eso… que no puedes disponer de mi vida ni de mi cuerpo. Se necesitan dos para un bebé…

—¿Acaso…—la miró ceñudo— Bella… ¿Intentas decirme que no quieres que tengamos un hijo? —susurró lento, con voz lúgubre.

¡Mierda!

—No pongas palabras en mi boca— dijo.

—Entonces responde: ¿Quieres que tú y yo tengamos un hijo? —exigió.

Bella se le quedó mirando por eternos segundos hasta que decidió responder con lo que realmente pensaba—No sé, Jake…

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?... es simple Bella. Sí o No—elevó un poco la voz de manera demandante y dolida.

—No me grites—chilló—No sé, Jake. Realmente no lo sé. Hasta antes de que lo nombrases seriamente hace unos instantes, la idea no había pasado por mi cabeza.

Jake la miró dolido, él llevaba pensando tener un hijo con Bella desde siempre y ella siquiera lo había considerado hasta ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que impide que ese "no sé" sea un "sí"? —por más que Jake intentaba, no lograba relajar la voz. Estaba molesto, había sido un día horrendo y aún ni terminaba.

Bella retuvo la respuesta a aquella pregunta, respuesta que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Ya tenemos una hija, Jake que nos da mucho trabajo—le recordó—Además, llevamos poco tiempo de vuelta, tú estás recién tomándole el ritmo a tu vida, yo estoy empezando a planear la opción de desarrollarme profesionalmente y Beth está en la edad en que requiere cuidados y vigilancia… Sinceramente no creo que sea un buen momento, Jake. Traer un hijo al mundo es algo serio y debe ser una decisión consciente y…

— ¡Excusas! —Gritó alto gesticulando con las manos, interrumpiendo y asustándola— ¡Excusas baratas, Bella! te recuerdo que el embarazo de Lizzie no fue planeado y de hecho, no podía haber llegado en peor momento. Y también te recuerdo que nuestras vidas no estaban ni a la sombra de cómo están ahora… ¿Y qué pasó? Salimos adelante, tuvimos que irnos y empezar de cero. La mitad del día me la pasaba estudiando y el resto en el internado, vivíamos apenas en un pequeño apartamentito en un comienzo, ahorrábamos hasta para comprar pan… porque queríamos que todo lo que lográsemos fuese por nuestro esfuerzo y no a causa de la situación económica de nuestros padres, sobre todo de Billy, y lo logramos, Bella. Tuvimos a Lizzie y de a poco las cosas fueron mejorando, jamás le ha faltado nada, la hemos cuidado y criado, y cada día me asombro más de lo perfecta que es… —su voz se había suavizado un poco, pero luego volvió a retomar su fuerza—¡Así que no me vengas con excusas tan pobres. Si no quieres tener un hijo conmigo dilo fuerte y claro, pero no te permito que me des luces!

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

—No voy a discutir este tema contigo, no ahora. —dijo confundida, Jake tenía razón, pero ella seguía sin tener una respuesta concreta— No vas a convertir esto en una discusión de esas en que suelo terminar siendo yo la mala mujer y tú el pobre sometido. ¡Está noche fuiste tú el que se equivoco, eres tú el que debe excusarse no yo!—chilló sabiendo que la mitad de su discurso había sonado incoherente— ¡Me cansé! ¡Me cansaron! —dijo colapsada—Tú y Edward no han hecho más que colmar mi cuota de paciencia… y ni siquiera fue la de este día , sino la del año entero, en tan sólo una noche y para rematar vienes tú y me gritas… todo porque no te tengo una respuesta. ¿Qué esperabas, Jake? Sí, esta bien, tienes razón, Beth fue todo menos algo esperado y sí, lo hicimos bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que si pienso traer otra personita al mundo vaya a comportarme de la misma manera en que lo hice con respecto a mi hija—Primera vez que Bella usaba el singular con respecto a Elizabeth, cosa que a Jake le supo como sal en la herida—No estás siendo sensato , Jake. No puedes venir y exigirme respuestas como lo estás haciendo. ¡No pueden! —inconscientemente estaba incluyendo ya a Edward y a su encuentro de hace un rato.

—Ustedes dos están siendo tan infantilmente caprichosos… y yo no estoy dispuesta a permanecer en medio mientras uno jala hacia un lado y el otro en el sentido contrario—Bella hablaba mientras se liberaba con maña del cinturón de seguridad— Al fin de cuentas, ahora entiendo a lo que se referían cuando hacían alusión a que Edward y tú fueron casi el homólogo del otro en alguna época. Está noche han demostrado lo enormemente egoístas y arrogantes que pueden llegar a ser.

—¡No te atrevas a compararme con él, ni a rebajarme a su nivel! —gruñó y Bella pudo ver odio puro destilando de los ojos de Jake.

—Pues claro que te comparo—siseó mirándolo fijamente—Porque hoy ambos se han comportado con un par de trogloditas, básicos y egoístas. Está noche no has sido ni mejor, ni peor que él. Iguales, cien por ciento iguales. Realmente Jake, no fuiste mejor que él.

Ese comentario término por rebasar a Jake, no podía. Bella simplemente no podía compararlo con Edward.

—Bueno así es que te gustan ¿no? —dijo sujetándola del brazo para forzar a que le mirara— Los chicos malos, los que te tratan como la mierda son los que te ponen, como Edward….¡Ese es el tipo de hombre que te calienta! —escupió.

Bella de un sólo impulso estampó su mano en la mejilla de Jake haciendo que este girase la cara.

—¡Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a hablar como lo acabas de hacer! —ordenó.

Jake giró lentamente la cara, y toda la cólera que hervía en sus venas desapareció cuando vio como los ojos de Bella estaban vidriosos e intentando desesperadamente contenerse.

—No sé donde dejaste a Jacob Black esta noche o si tal vez este era un lado de ti que no conocía. Pero nunca más en tu vida pienses que tienes derecho a hablarme como lo has hecho—su voz sonó segura, pese a que por dentro estaba herida.

Jake aflojó su agarre y Bella sin dudar abrió la puerta del auto y se deslizó fuera.

—Y Jake—llamó su atención—No te sientas tan superior con respecto a Edward. Porque acabas de demostrarme que eres capaz de llegar a sus mismos niveles de bajeza con tal de herir al otro—escupió hastiada y azotó la puerta con toda la fuerza que fue capaz antes de encaminarse a la entrada de su casa con las piernas vueltas gelatina.

El auto se estremeció por completo, pero Jake sólo pudo hundirse en su asiento, impactado y dolido, herido. Pero consciente de que acababa de comportarse como un salvaje… y sí, Bella tenía razón, él no era mucho mejor que Edward y acababa de demostrarlo.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por no haber respondido los rr :( de verdad disculpen.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas y suposiciones... espero que les guste este capítulo.

Como siempre, gracias al enorme aporte de Eri, con tabla incluida :D

.

**Tal vez el dolor de un corazón roto era bueno para ver lo esencial del amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_***06 de Abril de 2009: Te creo***_

.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que su espalda se apoyase sobre la fría madera de la entrada principal en el interior de la casa, escuchó como el motor del auto de Jake rugía y como el sonido de la grava en las ruedas se volvía más lejano.

Suspiró con pesadez y cansancio, mientras retomaba fuerzas y observaba como el salón estaba suavemente iluminado.

—Bella… has vuelto muy temprano—saludo dulcemente Sue Morgan o Sue simplemente como le llamaba Bella desde niña.

La mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos años había trabajado con sus padres por más de veinte años. Bella recordaba a Sue en la cocina de su casa desde que tenía memoria, pero ya se había convertido en una mujer mayor, como decía Renée y por lo mismo Charlie había prescindido de sus servicios al ver que su eficiencia se había ralentizado a causa de la edad.

Bella al enterarse se molestó mucho, Sue era como parte de la familia, pero en realidad la familia Swan era algo superficial e irreal. Así que luego de pensarlo, concedió que lo mejor para Sue, luego de tantos años de servicio, era que por fin se dedicase a su familia verdadera.

Charlie le había dado una indemnización más que generosa, pero de todas maneras Sue no se sentía cómoda sin hacer nada mas que cuidar de sus nietos, así que Bella le ofreció hacer de niñera esporádica de Beth. Cosa que la mujer aceptó sin dudar.

—Sí, Jake tuvo una urgencia en el hospital y yo he preferido venirme temprano—apenas intentó sonar convincente— ¿Y Beth?

—Se ha dormido hace no más de media hora… Esa niña si que tiene energía—dijo soltando una risita.

—¡Uf! Me lo dices a mí—dijo Bella respondiendo con una débil sonrisa—Espero que no te causase muchos disgustos, mi viejita—dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo a Sue.

—Que va. No es ni la mitad de los que me dabas tú y Jasper a esa edad

—¿Yo? —llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo inocencia—si yo era un angelito, podía pasar por planta de adorno de lo poco que me movía—bromeó—tú te refieres a Jazz, el sí que era un problema…—Sue la miró con una mueca divertida—Bueno, sí… reconozco que yo era un tanto inquieta, pero reconoce que todo era culpa de Jazz… No me podía negar cuando a él le daba por convertirse en caballo y llevarme sobre su espalda correteando por la casa.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—pidió la mujer—Que vuelvo a sentir pena por todos los jarrones que rompieron o por las veces que me tocó llevarte a urgencias porque te caías de la espalda de tu hermano, hasta esa vez que rodaste escalera abajo.

Bella rió, esta vez con un poco más de naturalidad—Sí, pero esa vez fue culpa de Jazz. Había escuchado aquello de que el hipo se curaba sólo con un buen susto, entonces intentó quitármelo dándome un leve empujón a la orilla de las escaleras… pero no contaba con que mis pies se enredasen y ya sabes el resto….

—Al menos se te quitó el hipo—bromeó Sue

—Sí, el hipo se fue y a cambio tuve que tener una escayola por mi rodilla rota un mes completo.

—¿Todavía se siente culpable? —preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Todavía—respondió ella asintiendo.

El taxi para Sue llegó minutos después.

—Ve a descansar pequeña, te ves agotada—fue el dulce regaño de Sue al ver las marcadas ojeras de Bella. Esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Sue.

Si bien la mujer nunca fue algo así como su madre, si se comportó de manera amorosa y preocupada por ella siempre. Además la conocía, Bella sabía que Sue intuía que su mala cara no tenía que ver con cansancio, pero como de costumbre Sue era demasiado respetuosa como para entrometerse. Cosa que quedó demostrada cuando le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y afecto.

Una vez la mujer se fue, Bella se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

Beth dormía sobre uno de sus costado abrazada con fuerza al "Señor bigotes". Bella se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama a su lado. Con cuidado acarició sus cabellos para no despertarla.

Beth era perfecta, pensó con orgullo mientras sonreía con los labios juntos. Tenía una amplia frente, sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas aún mientras dormía, dando un efecto adorable al contraste con su blanca piel, su el mentón redondeado pero elegantemente definido y sus pómulos resaltaban más cuando las tupidas y largas pestañas negras de sus enormes ojos descansaban sobre estas. Su nariz era recta pero la punta tenía una leve redondez y sus labios pequeñitos y carnosos, permanecían entre abiertos mientras dormitaba.

Bella siguió acariciando y desenredando la larga cabellera oscura de su niña. Pensar que en un momento llegó a creer que estar embarazada era lo peor que podía sucederle. Castigo, así lo llamó en su momento, un castigo eterno por el error cometido, incluso, cegada por el pánico, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era no conservarla una vez nacida… en cambio ahora…

Se moriría si ella no estuviese y mataría si alguien intentase arrebatarle a su niña.

Beth se había convertido en su motor, en el porqué de sus sonrisas y sus llantos, en lo único que la hacía pensar que haberse entregado a Edward, que el haber roto vidas y lazos, que haber sufrido y sido destrozada como lo fue a causa de él. Todo eso y mucho más valían la pena a cambio de un instante de paz, como el que ahora le regalaba su hija.

Bella acomodó la colcha sobre su hija.

—Lletas (galletas) con cocholate y pizza para el pez—creyó entender Bella entre los balbuceos de Beth.

Con un sonrisa tranquila dejó a su hija en su mundo de sueños y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue liberarse de los zapatos de tacón y disfrutar de la dulce sensación de la alfombra sobre las plantas de sus pies, si bien estaba más que acostumbrada a los tacones, de todos modos el día ya le pasaba la cuenta. Se recogió el pelo en una enredad coleta y se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama.

No sabía que hacer, bueno, sí sabía pero no quería asumirlo… quería llorar como condenada, pero no se lo permitiría. Ya eran demasiadas las lágrimas en su vida y si bien ahora valoraba la catarsis de un buen llanto, en estos momentos le volvió a parecer un gesto de debilidad, como lo fue hace años.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos con fuerza

—_Dejarás de odiarme—_ afirmaron ese par de orbes esmeralda_— como yo dejaré de odiarte a ti… sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… en unos años sólo seré un mal recuerdo—_soltó una breve carcajada, seca y frustrada.

Bella abrió los ojos intentando borrar aquel recuerdo.

—Te equivocaste, Edward—murmuró bajito para ella misma—ya han pasado años y aquí me tienes….

Si tan sólo hubiese sido capaz de dejar de odiarlo… o lo que fuese esa mierda que sentía por él y olvidarlo. ¡Dios! ¡Si Edward Cullen no fuese más que un mal recuerdo las cosas serían tan sencillas!

Pero no, aquí estaba ella, pensando en él como lo llevaba haciendo desde siempre.  
>Edward nunca se convertiría en un simple mal recuerdo, no sólo porque Beth se encargaba de recordárselo casi a diario, sino también porque él, por sí mismo, estaba latente cada día.<p>

Ella creyó que lo estaba superando, estuvo segura de que Edward simplemente sería un error en su vida, jamás planeó olvidarle, pero si creyó poder seguir adelante. Justamente eso le impulsó a tomar la decisión de volver. Quería cerrar aquel capítulo, demostrarse a si misma que si bien era obvio que Edward la afectaría, ella lograría ver la situación con algo mas de madurez y podría alejarse y seguir su camino.

Edward había reaparecido, alterándola, enredándola nuevamente. Tanto así que cuando Jake exigió el porqué concreto, del _"no sé"_ con respecto a tener un hijo; Bella no pudo más que pensar en _Edward_…

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Le reclamó a su corazón idiota ¡Jake es el bueno y Edward el malo! Intentó recordarse.

Jacob se merecía un _sí_, por supuesto. Había sido un fantástico padre con Elizabeth, la quería como si su sangre corriese por sus venas, lo mínimo que se merecía de parte de Bella era el regalo de un hijo cien por ciento de él.

Pero no, allí estuvo ella, inventando excusas tontas, sólo porque no era capaz de definir el porqué la imagen de Edward en su cabeza le impedía decirle que sí a Jake.

El timbre de la entrada principal resonó con timidez. Bella se incorporó y dio rumbo a la puerta.  
>Pasaban de las doce de la noche. Tal vez Sue olvido alguna cosa o tal vez tuvo problemas con el taxi. O a lo mejor Jake olvidó las llaves… Al menos los ladrones no tocan la puerta, pensó.<p>

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y esos ojos la miraron fijo, con un brillo inexplicable en ellos, Bella entendió que la noche aún no terminaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—inquirió Bella con la puerta a medio abrir y voz cansada. Él se limitó a bajar la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado. — ¿Qué quieres? — volvió a preguntar sinceramente sin ánimos mientras se recargaba sobre la madera lisa.

— ¿Hablar? —musitó él mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba a Bella con una mueca.

Bella suspiró con fuerza—Ahora no, Edward. Ya he tenido mucho para un simple día. No quiero más discusiones.

—Vengo en son de paz—aseguró con timidez.

—No—le cortó en seco, sopesó que sería un error acceder a habar con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la hora y el lugar. Cuando se movió para cerrar la puerta, el pie de Edward lo impidió—Edward…—masculló amenazante.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella—dijo metiendo la cabeza en el espacio que dejó la puerta a medio abrir.

—¡No!— chilló haciendo presión sobre la madera.

—Bella no seas infantil, no puedes esconderte—dijo entre dientes ejerciendo la fuerza contraria para abrir la puerta.

Bella apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta para ejercer más fuerza, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo en sentido contrario.

— ¡No soy infantil! —Refunfuñó "infantilmente"—Ahora vete—ordenó—. ¡¿Cómo después de tantos años no entiendes que No es No?

—No me voy a ir—dijo decidido—Así que tú eliges, abres la puerta y hablamos civilizadamente o… te grito todo lo que tengo que decir desde afuera, me da igual que el vecindario entero se entere.

—Mi vecino es policía, ¿sabes?—la voz le salía ahogada a causa del esfuerzo de intentar echar a Edward—Aparece listo para la acción con pistola en mano, hasta cuando siente la alarma de algún auto de la cuadra sonar por accidente en la madrugada… Si quieres terminar con un balazo en tu precioso culo… es elección tuya—se burló intentando persuadirlo.

— ¿Crees que tengo un culo precioso? —bromeó socarrón con una risita.

Bella bufó y se impulsó más fuerte sobre la puerta. El movimiento fue repentino, pillando de sorpresa a Edward que terminó con la cabeza apretada en la minúscula apertura de la puerta, lanzando un grito ahogado.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó Bella dejando de presionar. Nuevamente aquello pilló desprevenido a Edward quien, al abrirse la puerta, salió impulsado hacia adentro de la casa en una carrera.

Edward logró estabilizarse, pero aún así se encorvó un poco mientras regularizaba la respiración y se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, adolorida por el azote.

Bella cerró delicadamente la puerta y le encaró con gesto orgulloso y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

— ¿Ha que has venido, Edward?

Edward la miró e inhaló sonoramente. Estaba hermosa, aún con los ojos cansados, el cabello tomado de forma desordenada, el vestido algo arrugado y descalza… simplemente hermosa.

Tragó con dificultad antes de hablar. —Yo… Uhm… Bueno—dijo enderezando el cuerpo— Creo que me extralimité un poco en la cena… al reclamarte—murmuró esquinando la boca en una mueca de vergüenza.

— ¿Sólo un poco? —interrumpió arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno… bastante—admitió y Bella alzó la otra ceja. Edward bufó bajito—Ya, está bien… Estuve totalmente fuera de lugar—rezongó.

—Ok. Pero eso ya lo sabía…. así que si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir… —invitó cortésmente mientras se giraba a abrirle la puerta a Edward.

—Espera—la detuvo dando un paso adelante—No es todo—esperó hasta que Bella retomara su posición—Sé que estuve mal, que no tengo derecho alguno a reclamarte nada y que además no fue la forma de hablar contigo, fui un bruto, un insensible y un desconsiderado—habló rápido como niño regañado y sumiso.

—Sí. Toda la razón. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme como lo hiciste—sentenció, recordando como Jake se había creído con el mismo derecho—Y obviamente tampoco fue la forma.

—Lo sé… eso es lo que te estoy diciendo—farfulló y Bella tuvo que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Edward se estaba comportando igual que Beth cuando admitía, a regañadientes, haber hecho alguna maldad.

— ¿Vienes a disculparte? —inquirió algo divertida por la situación.

Edward resopló—Sí—dijo entre dientes—Pero no me lo estás poniendo muy fácil que digamos— se quejó. Sentía que Bella se estaba divirtiendo al verle tan avergonzado.

— ¿Y qué hay de aquel Edward que "Jamás" pedía disculpas porque "Nunca" se arrepentía de lo que hacía. Aunque hubiese actuado mal? — dijo con sarcasmo citando las palabras del propio Edward hace años cuando sucedió el incidente del codazo.

—Uhg… Te recuerdo, que ese Edward decía que no pedía perdón, no sólo porque no se arrepentía, sino porque para él era preferible hacer las cosas y cometer errores que simplemente no hacer nada—dijo seriamente.

— ¿Y _esté_ Edward tiene alguna diferencia?

—Muchas…—dijo seguro—Bueno, sigo teniendo un mal genio de los mil demonios y aún me cuesta controlar mis impulsos…—dudó encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

—…Pero has aprendido a pedir disculpas cuando metes la pata—afirmó, sabiendo que ese era el motivo de la presencia de Edward en su casa.

—Eso intento—dijo mirándola con profundidad y con algo de tristeza en su voz, para luego apretar los labios.

Bella se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes. Le parecía irreal tener a Edward justo frente a ella en estos momentos, pero aún más irreal era estar teniendo una conversación medianamente pacífica con él.

—Está bien, te disculpo—susurró y sin poder evitar sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Técnicamente, aún no he dicho la _frase mágica_—musitó con el ceño preocupado y ladeando la cabeza mirando al suelo. Bella encontró algo en la inocencia de ese gesto que, peligrosamente, le pareció dulce.

—Te escucho entonces…—invitó con calma.

Edward levantó la vista y dio dos pasos hacia ella, quedando a una corta distancia, pero respetando su espacio personal. La miró fijamente, intentando controlar las ganas de simplemente perderse en esos pozos chocolate.

—Lo siento—susurró tan bajito que de no ser porque Bella estaba atenta no lo hubiese logrado escuchar—De verdad lo siento. No debería haberte tratado como lo hice, no debería haberte increpado, ni reclamado nada. Me salí de mis papeles y no pensé con la cabeza—recitó y Bella se preguntó cuanto había ensayado aquel discurso—Es sólo que…—titubeó—Nada. Simplemente cometí un error y me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo hice ¿Me disculpas? —pidió abriendo los ojos, intentando poner los ojitos del gatito de _Shek_ que siempre usaba Emmett cuando metía la pata con Rose.

Bella apretó los puños para controlarse. Esta noche había sido sorprendente, primero por ver un lado oscuro de Jake que jamás imaginó y ahora, a escasos centímetros tenía a un Edward que jamás pensó que existiese.

—Te disculpo—su voz apenas salía, mientras asentía una vez con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él con algo de dudas, no esperaba obtener su disculpa tan rápido ni tan fácilmente. Él venía dispuesto a humillarse si fuese necesario para convencerla.

—Sí… Te disculpo —tartamudeó algo sorprendida por la verdad en sus palabras

—¿Me crees? —preguntó alucinado, con una brillante sonrisa empezando a estirar sus labios y pestañeando nervioso.

Bella asintió con algo de timidez, desviando la mirada a distintos puntos a su alrededor, también nerviosa

—Te creo—susurró, sin entender donde se había ido toda la rabia que había sentido por él hacía un rato.

Edward sonrió sin poder controlarlo, era de esas típicas sonrisas idiotas que por más que intentas no puedes ocultar.

Le creía, de verdad Bella le creía. ¡Por fin! ¡Ella le creía algo al fin!

Nunca antes algo tan simple como el mínimo atisbo de confianza había significado tanto para él como ahora.

Bella tampoco pudo controlar la tímida sonrisa que asomó en su rostro. Es que era inevitable responder de otra forma a la luz en los ojos de Edward y a su deslumbrante y honesta sonrisa esquinada.

De a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando milímetro a milímetro en partes iguales, era un impulso inconsciente, como lo hace un imán a otro por mera física inevitable.

Tan cerca de cada segundo que pasaba que Edward de pronto fue consciente de cómo la esencia de Bella se colaba por su nariz, como ese suave olor a fresas llenaba sus pulmones, y no pudo más que sonreír aún más.

Bella estaba algo perdida en sus ojos verdes, en como el contraste oscuro de sus pupilas le daban una tonalidad distinta a esas esmeraldas, como el verde intenso del pasto en un día de invierno.

Edward se sentía embriagado y desesperado por acortar la distancia entre ellos. Su corazón decidió por él y tomó la iniciativa, dando un movimiento un poco más rápido en busca de los labios de Bella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmada, dando un paso hacia atrás

—Yo sólo… lo siento, fue un impulso —contestó nervioso y avergonzado, temiendo haberlo vuelto a arruinar.

Bella le miró aún en ese extraño trance, sabía que ella también había tenido parte de culpa.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas —dijo confundida mirando una mancha en el piso, a los pies de Edward.

—Bella, yo no…—intentó excusarse acercándose nuevamente. Ella volvió a retroceder asustada.

—Lo sé, no fue sólo tu culpa—levantó la mirada para verle—Pero espero que entiendas que este tipo de… situaciones, no se pueden dar entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con algo de molestia ante la extraña forma en que hablaba Bella.

Ella le miró como si la razón fuese tan obvia que le resultaba estúpido decirla.

—Ya he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, demasiados diría yo. Y lo peor de todo es que no sólo me han involucrado a mi, Edward. No voy a permitirme herir a nadie más por no medir las consecuencias de mis actos.

—No puedes ser tan dura contigo misma—susurró él—Debo mencionar, que si mal no recuerdo, el mayor responsable de esos errores soy yo, no tú. —dijo mientras elevaba una mano, ansioso por tocar su rostro.

—Tal vez tengas razón—contestó haciendo un pequeño movimiento que hizo que Edward desistiera de su impulso y reculara—Pero eso no justifica nada al final de cuentas—tomó aire notoriamente—Agradezco tu intención en venir y disculparte, pero ahora preferiría que te fueras—dijo tratando de sonreír con amabilidad.

Se giró para abrir la puerta, pero Edward la tomó del brazo y le obligó a mirarle.

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti—dijo mientras ella negaba sin muchas fuerzas—Sí, lo sabes. En el fondo lo sabes… pero tienes miedo, al igual que yo—aseguró mirándola fijamente—Tengo pánico de ti, de mí, de todo. Estoy claro de cada cosa que he hecho mal contigo y con Jake… pero no podemos negar lo que hay—reafirmó mientras esta vez con determinación acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla de Bella. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante aquel contacto.

—Edward, ya—pidió—déjalo ahí. No tiene sentido. Realmente no sé a que te refieres, ni quiero saberlo… ya no tiene sentido.

—Bella, nosotros…

—¡No hay nosotros, Edward! —Elevó la voz— ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

—¿No me crees? —preguntó ofendido.

—Creo, en que sientas haberme hablado como lo hiciste hace un rato. Pero no puedo creer en ti ¿No te parece obvio?—dijo con pesar— No entiendo que pretendes. Pero al caso, ni yo misma me entiendo últimamente—reflexionó— me confundes, me desbaratas… me hieres y no quiero eso. Quiero mi tranquilidad de vuelta—musitó.

Edward la soltó, confundido.

—Entonces… no tienes ni la más mínima intención de escucharme ¿verdad? de creer en mis palabras, de permitirme corregir mis fallos… nada—dijo con pesar; no fue pregunta, sino una simple afirmación.

—Te lo dije en la terraza aquella noche ¿recuerdas? —Él la miró confundido— Tú me dijiste algo de que te hubiese gustado que nos conociésemos en otro tiempo en nuestras vidas, y yo te respondí que cada cual se hace su tiempo, Edward. Y sigo pensando lo mismo, sólo que ahora sé que, si es que lo hubo, el nuestro pasó hace cuatro años. Todo quedó definido en el momento exacto en que Jake descubrió todo—la voz se le quebró al final de la frase.

La llamita de esperanza que había mantenido en casa, toda esta lucha en el corazón de Edward se remeció ante las palabras de Bella.

Si ella no le quería ¿Qué sentido tenía esta batalla?

—¿Tanto fue el daño que te hice? —preguntó en un débil susurro mientras su garganta le indicaba el doloroso paso de la verdad—¿Tanto, que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer? —susurró con miedo.

Bella no pudo responder, simplemente bajó el rostro ocultando su mirada, sus ojos atiborrados de dolor contenido.

—Al menos, respóndeme una cosa—siguió él, con el corazón en las manos, todo dependiendo de la respuesta de ella—¿Lo amas? ¿Eres feliz… con Jacob? —preguntó. Todo se resumía a eso, a esa respuesta.

Al final de cuentas Edward había entendido que eso era lo único que le importaba, desinteresadamente quería que ella fuese feliz. La quería feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado.

Bella le sonrió sin ganas y con resignación.

—Esas son dos preguntas—dijo sin humor y luego suspiró, exponiendo su interior al hablar—No lo sé, no sé si soy "feliz" en el utópico significado de la palabra—prefirió responder la pregunta menos compleja—…pero si sé que la vida me era más alegre y que vivía en paz, antes…— _de ti_. Se interrumpió al ver como la mirada de Edward se apagaba—Pero eso realmente no importa, hay cosas más significativas…

La llamita fue aplastada y apagada por un aguacero gigante.

La había perdido, no hoy, no ahora… sino hace cuatro años. Pero había tenido que pasar todo este tiempo para que él lograse ver aquello. Ya no podía luchar por reconquistarla, porque aquella era una batalla perdida… él mismo se había inmolado antes de que a guerra se declarase.

Tanto había sido el daño y el dolor que aquella fuerza había sobrepasado a los sentimientos que ella tuvo por él.

Ahora sencillamente, ella estaba eligiendo con la cabeza. Esto no significase que su corazón no importase. Al contrario, ella se esta protegiendo y sin dudas Jacob era la mejor opción.

Jake tenía razón. Bella lo había elegido a él y Edward respetaría aquella elección esta vez.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin algo que nunca tuvo, tendría que conformarse con arreglar el daño y dejarla seguir. Tendría que resignarse a que Bella nunca estaría a su lado…

Pero aún así, con el dolor que eso le causaría siempre, no le importaba. Acababa de descubrir otra faceta de este amor avasallador. Entendía eso de que Bella siempre le reclamaba. Acababa de vislumbrar la epifanía más sencilla que había estado ante sus ojos desde que ella había aparecido "No se destruye lo que se ama, no se es egoísta. No puedes dañar al otro porque eso te daña a ti mismo" y lo más importante "El amor es desinteresado y su única satisfacción es hacer feliz al objeto de tu afecto, independientemente si esa felicidad la alcanza a tu lado ó junto a otro"

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que ser feliz? —con la voz cargada de sentimiento, intentando indagar mas rinconcitos dentro de ella.

—La felicidad de Beth y Jacob—dijo. Edward la miró levemente ceñudo—Beth es mi vida—explicó— Jamás haré nada que pueda herirla, ya demasiado carga por culpa de mi pasado. Y Jake… él es quien más se merece ser feliz y haré lo que esté a mi alcance porque así sea. Su felicidad será la mía.

Entonces, Edward vio que todo lo que él acababa de descubrir hace unos segundos, Bella lo tenía claro desde antes. Tal vez el dolor de un corazón roto era bueno para ver lo esencial del amor, pensó.

—¿Y dónde quedas tú? —_y yo_. ¿Dónde quedaban sus sentimientos?

—Muy por debajo de ellos dos, créeme—dijo con seguridad.

Edward la observó ceñudo, molesto de repente, esas respuestas y ese punto de vista le molestaban, ella no podía ponerse al fondo de todo sólo por haber actuado mal alguna vez. Bella contempló como los ojos de Edward se volvían de acero.

—Entonces es verdad que van a tener un hijo…—aseguró secamente.

Por supuesto, Bella haría cualquier cosa por complacer a Jake. El sólo pensar en eso le hizo dejar la racionalidad de lado. De nuevo su posesividad emergía lentamente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondió con aparente calma. Pero consciente del cambio de humor de la conversación.

Los brazos de Edward temblaban a causa de la presión de sus puños cerrados.

—No puedes—le aseguró, negándose a si mismo dejarla ir tan pronto. Bella pestañeó un par de veces, antes de contestar.

—Claro que puedo, Edward. No necesito de tu bendición, ni tu permiso—le increpó con bastante rudeza, cansada de que todos pensasen que tenían derecho a decidir sobre ella.

Estaba harta. Ella intentaba actuar de la mejor manera, pero todos a su alrededor, súbitamente, se creían con derecho a elegir que camino debía tomar.

—No. Claro que no puedes—ordenó— No, Bella. No puedes tener un hijo con Jacob—rugió tomándola de manera suave por los hombros.

No podía ser este el fin de todo, pero así se sentía.

—No tienes derecho a opinión sobre algo así. Es mi vida, mi matrimonio—le aclaró.

Esta era su forma de interactuar, siempre había sido así. Discusiones, regaños, insultos, órdenes… todo para ocultar lo débiles que los volvían sus sentimientos.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes? —dijo exasperado—No puedo. Me hierve la sangre sólo de imaginarte en sus brazos, me explota la cabeza el pensar como llegarías a estar embarazada…—masculló con los dientes apretados.

—¡Dios, Edward! —Chilló en media voz, alejándose de su agarre—¡No tienes porqué pensar, ni imaginar! Jacob es mi marido desde hace cuatro años… ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué hemos pasado las noches jugando Ajedrez?

—No, por supuesto que no—le interrumpió con un rugido. Edward tenía esos ojos de loco que Bella ya sabía interpretar. Típicos de él cuando pensaba demasiado en algo y no le encontraba respuesta—Pero una cosa es "eso"… y otra muy distinta que tengan un hijo.

Bella bufó con fuerza alzando las manos al aire—¿Y eso a ti qué? ¿Qué cambio significaría en tu vida el qué pueda concebir un hijo con Jake?... Pues, por si no te habías dado cuenta Jake y yo hace tiempo que a formamos una familia, tenemos a Beth y hemos logrado est….

—¡No! —la interrumpió con un ronco grito, desesperado, dolido. Bella le miró con algo de susto, era el mismo rostro que vio en él "esa" noche. Una vena de cólera se le marcaba a Edward en el cuello—¡No! ¡No vas a tener un hijo con Jacob! ¡No tendrás a su hijo!

—¡Ya tenemos una hija! —gritó de vuelta, encarándolo con orgullo.

—¡No es lo mismo. Porque Elizabeth no tiene su sangre! —escupió casi sobre el rostro de Bella, que pasó de rabia a espanto. Edward enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho preso de la furia. Acababa de hablar de más.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —exclamó ahogada con la sangre agolpándosele en los pies.

Edward la contempló entre sus pestañas, con la cara levemente inclinada hacia abajo. Ya no tenía caso mentir ni fingir que no había dicho lo que dijo.

—Yo sé que Beth no es hija de Jacob—dijo con algo más de clama, pero igual de desquiciado—Sé que es hija mía—afirmó, penetrándola con esa imponente mirada verdosa. Casi como retándola a negarlo.

Bella sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía. Sintió como si se fuese a desvanecer, a desmayar, pero la oscuridad jamás llegó.

Abrió la boca varias veces, pero la voz se le había escondido en algún lugar que no encontraba. Frente a ella, Edward respiraba frenético, como si acabase de correr un maratón, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, su boca cerrada y su mandíbula tensa, mientras la miraba duramente, con rabia contenida y el ceño totalmente surcado por arrugas.

—¿Qué has dicho? —logro decir junto con el aire abandonando sus pulmones.

—Que lo sé, lo sé todo, Bella—gritó un poco— Sé que Beth es mi hija y no de Jacob—su voz sonó con tanta normalidad dentro de su ira que Bella no logró ver sorpresa, odio, ni reproche en sus palabras. Pero la miraba tan intensamente que casi dolía.

—¿Co-cómo? —Tartamudeó apenas—¿Quién te dijo eso? —inquirió intentando respirar y no sufrir una de sus crisis allí mismo.

—La sangre llama—respondió con voz trémula—Si quieres llámalo una corazonada, impulso, intuición o lo que sea. Pero en cuanto la vi, sentí algo—afirmó posando la mano en su pecho— Fue cosa de mirarla con detenimiento y listo. Lo supe, lo sentí…—estaba explicando cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Mami? — La aguda voz de Elizabeth, además de interrumpir a Edward, hizo que Bella diera un notorio respingo.

Beth se asomó descalza por el pasillo, su cabello parecía un digno nido de pájaros. Se refregaba un ojo con el dorso de una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un bracito de su muñeco de peluche mientras que lo arrastraba por el suelo.

—¿Edard? —preguntó con dudas al ver al hombre en la sala de su casa.

—Hola, pequeña—saludó él. Bella se limpió con rapidez una lágrima que intentaba delatar su emoción y temor.

—Vuelve a la cama—le pidió ella— ahora estoy contigo—dijo. Pero su hija la ignoró alucinada con la presencia de su amigo Edward.

—¿Vinite a juegar conmigo? —preguntó con ilusión.

Edward miró a Bella. Esta se veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Pero él no le haría daño, nunca más. Y eso fue lo que intentó trasmitirle con una cálida mirada, pidiéndole que confiase en él.

—Hoy no—susurró él poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña que había avanzado hasta su lado.

De nuevo esa sensación de calidez inundó su pecho, pero esta vez se vio aumentada al saber que ya no era un simple presentimiento. Era la primera vez que veía a la niña luego de conocer la verdad, cosa que supo en cuanto ella dejó su consulta en brazos de Bella.

—¿Vinite a arreglar a mi mami? —preguntó con un inocente puchero, alternando la mirada de Edward a su mamá. Bella estaba aún en _shock_, impresionada no sólo por la confesión de Edward, si no por el miedo a ver como padre e hija interactuaban…

Edward negó con la cabeza—Yo soy pediatra ¿recuerdas? Yo arreglo niños… y niñas—se apresuró a agregar. Beth hizo sobresalir el labio inferior y su frente se llenó de arruguitas, intentando pensar en el porqué el doctor de niños y niñas estaba allí—Sólo pasé a saludar—explicó él.

—Ahhh—dijo la niña al entender mientras intentaba contener un bostezo.

—Ve a la cama, pequeña. Otro día vengo y jugamos— prometió él despeinando aún más a Beth antes de levantarse.

—No tene sueño—se defendió terca, pero otro bostezo de león la delató. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

Bella seguía de una pieza, sentía que si movía un músculo se desarmaría, como un _puzzle_ mal armado. Nuevamente se sentía apunto de romperse de dar un paso en falso.

Edward dio un par de pasos y se acercó a Bella, con intenciones de calmarla.

—Me voy—anunció con tranquilidad mirándola a los ojos. Sin resistirse, se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios en la pálida mejilla en un suave beso que duró apenas unos segundos— Haremos esto a tu modo, Bella—prometió en un susurro a su oído y ella se estremeció un poco por el calor de su aliento— Cuando quieras hablar me buscas. —pidió separándose de ella para mírale a los ojos nuevamente.

Otra lágrima escapó de los ojos de Bella, pero ella estaba tan paralizada que a Edward le dio la impresión de tener ante él a una muñeca de porcelana con una lágrima rodando por su cara.

—No te asustes—susurró bajito, borrando con su pulgar aquella salada gota—Te lo juró, no voy a hacer nada sin hablar contigo antes. Haremos las cosas como desees que sucedan—esperó hasta que Bella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

No estaba relajada. Pero llegados a este puntos, le creía. Necesitaba creer en él.

—Vete a la cama, Beth—pidió él mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de la niña y la hacía girar, dándole un leve empujoncito para que ella avanzase de vuelta a su cuarto.

La niña rió divertida, pero terca como era se dio vuelta —Adio Edard—se despidió con una sonrisa y haciendo señas con su manita.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y antes de que Bella se diese cuenta, él ya se había marchado y Beth había corrido de vuelta a su cama, riendo.

Su mente seguía nula, con muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Con miedo, pero con alivio también.

Él ya lo sabía, desde que vio a Beth lo supo. Ya no existía esa mentira, ni ese temor. ¿Pero por qué no había dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué ahora aquella verdad se le había escapado preso del enojo?

¿Acaso no le interesaba su hija? Pensó con pena. Entonces recordó la forma en que la había tratado. Claro que le importaba su hija.

¿Entonces por qué había actuado como si no lo supiese? ¿Por qué no había reclamado? ¿Qué estaba esperando Edward?

—¡Mami! —chilló su hija desde el cuarto.

Bella respiró con fuerza, sosegando el pánico. No podía, no sucumbiría ante su debilidad teniendo a su niña cerca. La felicidad y el bienestar de Beth estaban primero… su dolor, sus lágrimas y sus ataques de pánico debían esperar.

—Voy—anunció con poca voz avanzando hacia su hija. Dispuesta a poner su mejor cara y a leerle alguna historia hasta que se durmiese.

Luego… luego pensaría en el rotundo cambio que acababa de tomar su vida.

* * *

><p>¡Chan!<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Al final Edward lo sabía!

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas y suposiciones... espero que les guste este capítulo.

Como siempre y fielmente las gracias a Erica, a estas alturas (y pese a las tablas) mi linda beta se ha convertido en parte esencial de este fic.

**.**

**Que sí, tenía sexo, pero que luego de ella jamás había vuelto a hacer el amor.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*7 de Mayo de 2009: Sus ojos*

.

Bella cuadró los hombros y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Con las manos heladas a causa de los nervios dio dos pequeños golpecitos sobre la puerta negra de aquel apartamento.

Los nervios que presionaban su estómago se tensaron al no escuchar nada del otro lado, esperó un minuto y volvió a insistir.

Fue entonces cuando el ruido desde el interior, de alguien acercándose a abrir, le hizo sentir unas grandes ganas de vomitar.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la verborrea la invadió

—Lamento haber aparecido sin avisar—se disculpó avergonzada mirando sus zapatos—Espero no importunar… pero quiero hablar contigo—terminó con un hilo de voz. Esperó unos instantes, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta se aventuró a levantar la cabeza.

De pie, frente a ella, con su mano aún sobre la perilla de la puerta, Edward la observaba con gesto indescifrable. Bella no supo interpretar si el impacto en sus ojos era para bien o para mal, aunque tampoco logró prestar mayor atención a aquello, porque sus ojos chocolates inevitablemente viajaron y vagaron por el torso desnudo de Edward, tomando nota del como ese pantalón gris, que rozaba sus caderas de forma peligrosa, le hacía ver condenadamente apetecible marcando los finos vellos que se perdían es esa infartante V. Aunque su rostro y la maraña de su cabello indicaban que lo más probable es que acabase de despertar, aún así, parecía recién salido del mejor sueño o fantasía femenina.

Bella se aclaró la garganta para disimular— ¿Puedo pasar? —pidió con timidez. Entonces Edward pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza.

Es que despertar y ver a Bella en la puerta de su departamento era como mínimo algo para mantenerlo aturdido un buen rato. No sólo porque se veía tan hermosa como siempre, pero al parecer él nunca se acostumbraría al impacto de su presencia. No pasó por alto su vestimenta.

Ella había dejado de lado los vestidos y los tacones. Esta mañana calzaba simplemente unos jeans negros y unos zapatos a juego, junto con una camiseta de un color amarillo pálido, y su cabello suelto y un poco alborotado.

Pero aunque se vistiera de manera similar a como lo hacía hace cuatro años, él pudo ver la diferencia entre la niña de aquel entonces y la mujer frente a él hoy. No sólo eran sus marcadas curvas, sino también su postura y su elegancia… Edward estaba seguro que aunque Bella llevase una bolsa de basura encima, seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo con voz patosa haciéndose a un lado mientras ella entraba a su apartamento.

Bella se adentró a paso lento, observando disimuladamente cada detalle de aquel lugar. Reconoció alguno que otro mueble del antiguo departamento que compartía con Jake, pero la mayoría eran cosas notoriamente nuevas. Muy a su estilo, dominando por colores cálidos y madera natural.

—Espero no molestar—_o estar interrumpiendo algo_. Pensó para si misma, sentía que en cualquier momento una morena extravagante aparecería en escena vistiendo sólo una camisa de Edward. No logró evitar que a su mente viniese aquel recuerdo, como tampoco pudo evitar que el pecho le doliese fuertemente.

—No—susurró él y dudó al no saber que más decir.

Bella se giró y le encaró. Pero nuevamente aquel rostro helénico la aturdió, esta vez con pesadez en lugar de deslumbrarla, más recuerdos dolorosos eran evocados. Como cuando lo observó al despertar esa mañana luego de habérsele entregado la noche anterior, o el como su cabello lucía casi igual de alborotado como cuando ella en un arranque de demencia momentánea le arrojó sus zapatos y él se levantó hecho una furia. También recordó como había acariciado aquel pecho, como había marcado con la yema de sus dedos los trazos de su piel y como había contemplado su marcada espalda cuando lo vió a través de la puerta, mientras el dormía tendido boca abajo mientras esa mujer intentaba darle detalles sabrosos de su noche de pasión con Edward.

Bella retiró la mirada notoriamente incómoda y Edward lo atribuyó a su desnudez.

—Vuelvo enseguida, pasa y ponte cómoda—murmuró sin mirarla antes de volver a su habitación para vestirse.

Bella suspiró al contemplar como se alejaba algo que jamás volvería a tener.

Edward volvió a los minutos y la encontró rígida de pie en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado. Bella apretó los puños, si Edward creía que poniéndose una camiseta blanca manga corta lograría verse menos apetecible estaba equivocado, es más, aquella prenda hacía resaltar más sus fuertes bíceps.

Edward la observó unos momentos y luego se dirigió a la cocina estilo americana. Sacó dos tazones y encendió la máquina de café.

—¿Cómo está Beth? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Elizabeth—remarcó. No sabía por qué, pero esa confiancita entre él y su hija la ponía algo celosa—Bien… ahora está con Alice.

—Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo… así que puedo llamarla Beth también—dijo despreocupado llenando las dos tazas.

—¿Qué acuerdo? —inquirió acercándose.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le tendió la taza, que ella tomó sin mayor interés—Es un secreto—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego dio un sorbo a su café. Bella enarcó una ceja—Somos amigos…—dijo intentando explicar que no era nada malo.

Edward volvió a pasar por su lado, andando hacia el living donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones individuales. Bella le siguió incómoda, pero al final se sentó frente a él, en el sofá de tres cuerpos.

—No te esperaba… o al menos no tan pronto— dijo él con lentitud.

—Esto no se podía dilatar más ¿No crees?—Edward asintió— Pregunté por ti al hospital y me dijeron que era tu día libre… Le pedí a Alice que me diera tu dirección, tal vez debería haber llamado en vez de aparecerme, quizás tienes cosas que hacer y yo…

—No—le interrumpió—No hay problema alguno. Pero quizás tengas que darle alguna explicación a Alice, para justificar tu presencia aquí... —dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

—Supongo que eso tampoco será problema, dentro de un tiempo, todos tendrán que saber la verdad.

—¿Estás dispuesta a eso? —inquirió sorprendido. Ella simplemente asintió, para luego probar su café, estaba tal cual como a ella le gustaba, con la dosis justa de azúcar, pero prefirió pensar que era mera casualidad.

Se quedaron en un silencio reflexivo unos minutos. Bella no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar y Edward parecía estar pensando en algo demasiado profundo.

—¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre? —preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

Bella pestañeó sorprendida, pero sabía que se refería a su niña— ¿No te gusta? —inquirió con temor algo absurdo a estas alturas.

Edward volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con melancolía.

—Me gusta—afirmó— ¿Pero, por qué lo elegiste?

—Por nada en especial—se encogió de hombros—No había pensado en ningún nombre en particular. De hecho, no tenía ni idea si sería niño o niña. Cuando nació… cuando la vi—no pudo evitar sonreír—Cuando abrió esos ojos suyos y me miró fijamente, fue como si todo se diese vuelta. Y Elizabeth fue un nombre que me gustó siempre, debe ser por mi fanatismo por Austen—dijo con vergüenza— me pareció muy adecuado, como si le quedase perfecto, la describía totalmente. Es un nombre fuerte, con carácter y dulzura, Elizabeth Bennet siempre me pareció una mujer valiente y segura de si misma, aunque un poco terca y bastante orgullosa. Tal como ella—sonrió—Beth es asombrosamente valiente y terca. Tiene que ser un golpe muy fuerte para que llore o una pesadilla muy fea para que llegue a mi cama a medianoche. Además tiene una gracia y persuasión que sabe como usar a su favor. Es un nombre digno de ella—Ahora su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca esquinada al recordar las jugarretas de esa pequeña manipuladora en potencia.

Cuando miró a Edward este la observaba con emoción contenida.

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó con los ojos suavemente entrecerrados

—Sí—dijo con el ceño fruncido—¿Debería haber algo más?

Edward se incorporó rápidamente y en menos de un suspiro había desaparecido del lugar. Bella se sobresaltó sin entender nada ¿Había hecho o dicho algo malo?

Pero antes de que sus dudas la carcomieran, él estuvo de vuelta. Tendiéndole un papel.

Bella lo tomó entre sus manos y se percató de que se trataba de una antigua fotografía.

De las primeras a color, de pésima calidad y poca definición.

En ella, un paisaje exterior contrastaba sobre una grácil silueta alta y otra más pequeña. Una mujer de no más de unos 40 y pocos años sonreía hacia la cámara, tomando de la mano a un niño de no más de unos 6 años de edad que tenía la cara cubierta de lodo y la ropa hecha un espanto.

El pequeño de cabellos claros tenía el ceño fruncido y su boquita sobresalía en un puchero de disgusto. La mujer de contextura media, llevaba el pelo claro en un característico moño de la esa época. Su piel se veía bastante blanca, debido al contraste de su ropa oscura. Lo que más sobresalía y casi iluminaba la foto era aquella sonrisa y la chispa de esos enormes ojos… verdes.

—Te presento a Elizabeth Cullen, mi madre—dijo Edward con voz monocorde.

Bella levantó la mirada y lo observó con sorpresa y comprensión, a la vez que volvía su rostro a la imagen impresa, repetidas veces. Todo tuvo sentido. Aquella mujer era la madre de Edward y aquel niño enfuruñado era él.

Elizabeth Cullen… Elizabeth.

—Yo no…—intentó excusarse negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. No lo sabías—dijo con suavidad y con los labios apretados en un intento de sonrisa, mientras la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—No tenía idea de que tu madre… Nadie jamás mencionó su nombre… Si lo hubiese sabido… Lo siento—musitó compungida.

—No te preocupes. Me gusta y ahora ya no duele—dijo con simpleza— Digamos que aquella no es la única similitud entre ellas. —susurró y Bella instantáneamente volvió al vista a la fotografía.

—Sus ojos…—susurró con impacto. Edward asintió. —Son iguales—sonó a pregunta.

—Por eso lo supe, Bella. Cuando vi a Beth, sentí algo extraño, su rostro, sus facciones se me hicieron familiares, pero no del modo en que veo a Emmett o a mi mismo en el espejo. Tal vez el color verde podría haber despertado mis sospechas a largo plazo. Pero recuerdo que cuando niños nos burlábamos de Jake porque su madre tenía los ojos verdes y él quería operarse para tenerlos igual—confesó con una mueca de circunstancia—Pero… la forma en que me miraba Beth ¡Rayos! La forma de esos grandes ojos me eran demasiado familiares y cuando ella se presentó… fue como si me diera la respuesta que no podía encontrar. Beth es extraordinariamente parecida a mi madre, la forma en que mira, como brillan al pensar alguna travesura y como sus cejas se juntan cuando algo le molesta; pero a la vez Beth resultó ser una mezcla perfecta de ti y de mí.

Bella intentó disimular la calidez y nervios que le provocó la última frase de Edward.

Al final, justamente el rasgo de sus ojos era lo que le había confirmado a Edward su paternidad, cuando ella pensaba que eso sería justo su argumento para reafirmar lo contrario. Jamás contó con los sutiles juegos del destino.

—¿Pero…—susurró aún con los ojos sobre la foto—como pudiste estar tan seguro sólo con eso? —le miró a los ojos.

Edward arrugó los labios avergonzado—Bueno, estuve seguro. Pero, de todos modos quise… confirmarlo. Hice un par de llamadas—bajo la cabeza—Averigüé la fecha de nacimiento de Beth. Recuerdo que Emmett me comentó que era prematura, pero en su certificado sólo se señalaban un par de semanas y no dos meses como habían dicho… luego fue sólo cosa de sumar y usar la lógica—Levantó la vista esperando recibir la furia de Bella, pero ella simplemente le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Nunca pensé en ese detalle—susurró casi para si misma. Tontamente creyó que con decir que Beth era sietemesina todo estaría justificado, nunca pensó en que el papeleo la delataría.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas embrazada? —pidió con angustia. —No es que no pueda ver los motivos, para como me comporté resulta lógico que no me quisieras cerca… pero ¿Ni siquiera tuviste el pensamiento de decírmelo? —No había reproche en su voz, simplemente angustia tratando de entenderla.

Bella se mordió el labio dudando si decir la verdad o no… hasta que decidió que también había sobrepasado el límite de mentiras en su vida y que no tenía sentido ocultar nada más, aunque con eso se estuviese exponiendo.

—Sí lo tuve. De hecho lo intenté, Edward. —Susurró mirándolo apenas a través de sus pestañas—Cuando tuve los resultados en mano, lo primero que hice fue buscarte. No es que pensase que era una noticia que te pondría feliz… no eras del tipo de chicos cuya meta de aquí a fin de año era tener un hijo, pero me parecía justo que lo supieras en esos momentos—musitó— No te iba a pedir, ni a exigir nada, si no querías saber nada de el bebé no había problema, mejor para mí. Pensé que tenía que hablarlo contigo, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo te lo iba a decir. —explicó.

—¿Y que pasó?... Nunca llegaste. —murmuró con voz contenida mirándola con intensidad desde su asiento, ya inclinado en su dirección.

—Sí llegué—sonrió con tristeza—Llegué a tu apartamento esa mañana y entré con mi llave de repuesto. No te encontré en tu habitación y no supe que se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces, creí que lo mejor era irme con Jasper en vez de esperar tu vuelta. Estaba asustada y algo desorientada— se excusó mientras dejaba con lentitud la taza sobre la mesilla de centro— Y justo cuando me iba la puerta de la antigua habitación de Jake se abrió… Una mujer—Tomó aire, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo—Cuando se abrió la puerta te vi. Tú estabas sobre tu estómago en la cama… desnudo y enredado en las sábanas, dormías profundamente luego de una de tus noches de siempre. Una mujer, una chica morena muy guapa, con tu camisa puesta —agregó entre dientes—me contó que estabas exhausto luego de la movidita noche anterior y me preguntó si quería que te despertase—no logró evitar que su voz se debilitara—Entonces supe que un hijo no entraba en tus planes, ni en tu vida y también supe que yo no te quería en la de mi bebé y menos en la mía. No quería una imagen como esa de padre para mi hija, no podía tenerte cerca... no había forma de estar cerca de ti sin que eso me matase —finalizó incapaz de ir más allá en sus explicaciones. No tenía sentido contarle como había sentido su corazón romperse en mi pedazos, como aquello había terminado por destrozarla.

—Yo… nunca lo supe, ni lo sospeché—contestó con la voz cargada de culpabilidad mientras pasaba los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

—Estabas agotado luego de una ardiente noche—masculló— es obvio que no te percataras de nada… o al menos eso dijo esa mujer. —agregó sabiendo que quizás esa frase fuese innecesaria.

—Supongo que no serviría de nada decirte que las cosas no son tal y como lo piensas…—musitó.

—Supones bien—le cortó— además, no tienes por qué. Eso es lo que eras, esa era tu vida. Para ti todo lo que pasó no significó lo mismo que para Jake y para mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió elevando la voz algo ofendido.

—Edward, lo sé—dijo en modo condescendiente— Para ti todo se trató de desenmascarar a la mujer de tu mejor amigo. Demostrar que yo no era una persona intachable y que bueno… no era tan buena como Jake quiso creer, cosa que es verdad—dijo mirando ese par de ojos verdes— Pero yo nunca pretendí que él me viese con el idealismo con que lo hacía, de hecho me sacaba de mis casillas cada vez que me hablaba o me trataba como si estuviese en un pedestal, pero para ti nunca importó lo que yo pensase realmente ¿Verdad?—dijo entre dientes—Así que, una vez logrado tu cometido, con éxito. Era de lo más normal que retomases tu vida en donde la habías dejado…

—¡¿Tu crees que me acosté con esa mujer por seguir con mi antiguo ritmo de vida? —rugió poniéndose de pie y enredando más su cabello mientras miraba a Bella como si esta le hubiese acusado de asesinato.

—¿Acaso pretendías que pensara que era porque la amabas? —Le miró con sarcasmo, aún sentada— Vamos Edward, no tiene nada de malo en realidad. Ese eres tú, el chico que salía de fiesta, que conocía a todos en los bares, por el que las chicas babeaban y se derretían e incluso hacían de todo por llamar tu atención con tal de una noche contigo. Nunca prometías nada, ni dabas falsas esperanzas—Edward la miró avergonzado por la verdad de esas palabras, pero seguía nervioso— Simplemente era desenfreno, fiesta, sexo y excesos para amenizar tu vida. —le restó importancia—No sé por qué esperé que todo lo que estaba pasando con Jake te alterase y que al menos te hiciese mantener tus pantalones en su lugar por un tiempo. No sé, creí que él era importante para ti, que al menos te sentirías mal por su sufrimiento o que al menos… ¡No sé! —chilló perdiendo los nervios también—No sé por qué creí que te importaría todo lo que sucedió, tuve la absurda ilusión que al menos te preocuparías por él ¡Error mío! No te importaba nada más que tu vida y tus absurdas teorías ¡No te importó tu mejor amigo! ¡Menos te iba a importar que la mujer que más aborrecías se acabara de enterar que estaba esperado un hijo tuyo! —le gritó a la cara con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

Sin más se puso de pie.

—¡Te equivocas, Bella! —Gruñó llegando frente a ella—Yo no pude simplemente seguir con mi vida para como estaba antes de todo… ¡Lo intenté, mierda, claro que lo intenté! ¡Pero me fue imposible! Lo que viste no es como lo piensas…

—¿Vas a negarme que tuviese tu noche de "pasión" con esa chica, de la que estoy segura no recuerdas ni su rostro y menos su nombre? —se quedó callada enseguida. Se estaba comportando como una mujer celosa, reclamando explicaciones que no tenía porqué.

—No, no te lo voy a negar. Lo más probable es que estaba durmiendo porque había tenido una noche de sexo con esa mujer y sí, no tengo idea de cual sería su nombre y no estoy seguro de recordar su rostro—dijo con lentitud—Pero esa fue la única…

—¡Ni lo intentes! —le corto ella apuntándole con el dedo—No necesito que me vengas con aquello de ese fue mi único desliz o que sé yo. No tienes porqué darme ninguna explicación porque no te las estoy pidiendo, Edward. Aquí la que explicaba algo era yo, que te estaba diciendo el porqué nunca te llegué a contar que estaba embarazada.

Y allí estaba de nuevo ella, dejando bien en claro que entre ellos no había oportunidad alguna, pensó Edward. Nuevamente marcando los límites y enrostrándole que el único tema que la tenía aquí, de pie frente a él, era Beth.

Él quería hablarle, explicarle que se había involucrado con esa mujer porque estaba desesperado por volver a su antigua vida, porque la angustia de ver el rostro de Bella cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo tenía al borde del abismo. Porque necesitaba olvidarla… pero sobre todo, quería contarle que no lo había logrado. Que esa única noche en que buscó sexo por desesperación, sólo pudo pensar en ella mientras estaba con esa mujer. Que después de ella, las chicas que habían pasado por su lado eran sólo satisfacciones vacías, necesidades de su bajo instinto. **Que sí, tenía sexo, pero que luego de ella jamás había vuelto a hacer el amor.**

Pero aunque quisiera contarle, gritarle eso y más no podía, porque Bella simplemente no estaba interesada en escucharle.

—Tienes razón—se limitó a responder luego de un suspiro. Bella vio el cambio de actitud, si bien su voz salía dura y hablaba con la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos brillaban con aflicción.

Bella asintió y dio un paso atrás volviéndose a sentar, Edward hizo lo mismo.

—No tenía derecho a irme sin decirte nada, pero el pánico y el miedo de lo que venía superaron cualquier racionalidad…—musitó con culpa.

—Bella—llamó su atención y esta le miró—Si yo, si bueno… si yo me hubiese enterado de que estabas esperando a mi hija y te hubiera pedido que no te casaras con Jake, que no te fueses a Londres, tú…—dejó que el final de su pregunta corriera por lógica.

La mirada de Edward era impresionante. No había rasgo de su común postura altiva y arrogante. Parecía más un niño expectante.

—Yo… creo que de todos modos me hubiese casado con Jake y por ende también me hubiera mudado a Londres con él—dijo en un murmullo suave.

—¿Aunque yo te hubiese suplicado que no lo hicieras? — contraatacó.

Bella le miró sin entender el punto, mejor dicho sin querer entenderlo.

—Creo que… Edward ese no es el tema por el que estoy aquí. Lo hecho, hecho está y lo que yo quiero que sepas es que aunque no existe excusa válida para lo que hice, lo lamento mucho, no debí de suponer lo que tu podrías sentir al enterarte de la existencia de un hijo y mucho menos debí cegarme por mis miedos… eso fue egoísta de mi parte. Sé que compliqué las cosas y le robé a Beth tiempo valioso con su padre biológico, pero de verdad espero que encontremos una forma en que todo esto se solucione de lo mejor posible y que Beth salga lo menos dañada que se pueda—respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza herido por la respuesta tan políticamente correcta que acababa de escuchar, él quería saber sus sentimientos, escuchar de sus labios todos aquellos miedos que Bella parecía haber aprendido a ocultar, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que esa mujer frente a él no se abriría fácilmente.

Todavía prevalecía fresca en su memoria la imagen del rostro asustado Bella el día en que él fue pedirle que no se casara con Jake y que se fuera con él… también recordaba como no había logrado hacerle entender que la quería.

Recordaba como su pecho vibraba cuando la abrazó por la espalda y como ella más rota que entera sostuvo sus manos… sobre su vientre. Ahora que tenía más datos, lograba entender la historia. Esa tarde ella no temblaba de emoción contenida ni de temor a que él le hiciese daño físico, sino de que se enterase de su embarazo e intentase retenerla cerca y dañase su vida.

Porque si Edward lo hubiese sabido en ese momento no hubiese existido forma de que la hubiera dejado ir, ni siquiera con ese puto anillo de por medio, o tal vez, si se hubiese enterado luego, la hubiese traído consigo como intentó hacer alguna vez.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Beth el día de tu boda? —preguntó sólo para confirmar sus dudas, necesitaba respuestas de sus labios y no las suposiciones a las que había llegado su cabeza.

Necesitaba verla sentir.

—Porque fui egoísta—declaró con temple— Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer si te enterabas, Edward. Tuve pánico de que intentaras seguir presente en mi vida. Que usaras a mi hijo a tu favor y terminaras por destruir la poca luz que me brindaba Jacob, no sabía si querrías al bebé, no soportaría que también lo rechazases a él—confesó con un nudo en la garganta— Además, Jake… cuando supo todo lo que pasó, cuando le conté de mi embarazo. Pese a todo, él me quiso a su lado, Edward. Jacob me quiso a mí y a un hijo que no era suyo para cuidarnos y formar la familia que alguna vez soñamos, Jake me acogió, me dio una esperanza y que también quiso al bebé de inmediato. Lo único que Jake me pidió a cambio, fue que no se supiese que Elizabeth no era su hija biológica. Y a mí me pareció un precio muy justo a cambio de todo lo que Jake estaba dispuesto a darme, sólo porque me amaba…

—¿Jake te obligó a no decir nada? —chilló colérico otra vez.

—No, él nunca me ha obligado a nada—aseguró de prisa— Él me ofreció empezar desde cero, olvidarnos de todo lo malo, de ti y tu crueldad. Jake me pidió que nadie lo supiera porque no venía al caso en esos momentos, sólo queríamos huir y volver a respirar en paz. Desde siempre Beth fue su hija, pero para eso tú no debías existir. Sé que suena horriblemente cruel… pero recuerda como estaban las cosas en ese entonces. —pidió.

Edward la observaba tratando de controlarse y contenerse. Hace años que no tenía tantas ganas de llorar como ahora.

Tal vez escuchar los sentimientos de Bella no había sido tan buena idea, eso sólo le recordaba la escoria que había sido en un pasado.

—Me impusieron un castigo muy cruel ¿No crees? —El desconsuelo en su voz pesaba tanto como el reproche— No tenían derecho alguno a esconderme algo así… ¡No tenían derecho a negarme la existencia de mi hija! Por más patán, idiota, arrogante y vil que fuese contigo o con Jake. Eso no les daba el derecho a negarme a mi hija ¡Mi hija! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que rechazaría a mi hija? ¡Mi hija! —gritó con angustia.

_¿Qué clase de monstruo habría sido en un pasado como para que le creyesen tan vil?_

—Tenía miedo, Edward. —respondió en un grito que salió a media voz a causa de la aflicción— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que realmente te importaba un hijo? ¡Dios! ¡Siempre te comportaste como si no te importase nada más que tú mismo! ¡Dañabas a todos a tu alrededor! ¡Siempre tratando mal a Emmett, ignorando a Esme, Carlisle y Alice, traicionaste a Jake y dijiste cosas horribles sobre mí! Lo único que yo quería era arrancar el dolor que significabas—se apretó un puño sobre el pecho—¡Me mataba, Edward; Toda esta mierda me estaba matando! Y cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada… ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar lo que sentí? ¿Lo desolada que estaba?

Edward pestañeaba veloz, tratando de no derramar lágrima alguna, de mantenerse entero escuchando todo.

—Me sentía sucia, poca cosa, un estorbo…—Continuó ella—Una maldita basura indigna… ¡Así me sentía! —le gritó de pie frente a él, reprochándole todo al borde un ataque de nervios—¡Tú! —le acusó apuntándole—¡Tú me destruiste de todas las formas que se pueden imaginar! Destruiste mi vida, mi paz, mi presente… y mi futuro. ¡Me destruiste por fuera y me arrasaste por dentro! Un hijo era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. ¡Yo sólo quería morirme para dejar de sufrir, y de pronto, cuando sentí que tal vez si podía seguir adelante, me entero de un embarazo no deseado! ¿Cómo podía cuidar de un hijo si sólo significaba el recordarme el peor error de mi vida? ¿Cómo siquiera iba a pensar en tener consideración alguna por el hombre que me había roto el alma y destruido el corazón?—le exigió ya llorando dándole un golpe en el pecho a un Edward atónito.

Bella se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, y se puso a llorar sin control intentando respirar.

Edward, que hasta ese momento la miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo, preso de la agonía en las palabras de Bella, dejó su sitio y se sentó a su lado automáticamente.

—Lo siento—susurró apenas atrayéndola hacia él bruscamente—tienes razón, me merezco eso y más. Lo siento tanto—Dijo con un nudo presionando su garganta al caer en cuanto la había dañado realmente.

Bella intentó soltarse pero el agarre de Edward era fuerte. Ella ya nunca lloraba así, con tanta fuerza y dolor. Pero traer todos esos momentos al presente había causado estragos en su frágil alma y en su incompleto corazón.

Edward la sostuvo de tal forma que la nuca de Bella quedo pegada al pecho de él, sobre su corazón, mientras la frágil mujer escondía el rostro en el antebrazo con que el la sostenía.

Edward hundió la cara en los cabellos de la parte alta de la cabeza de ella y pasó el otro brazo por su pecho para sostenerla con más fuerza. Como si al soltarla no sólo ella se rompiese, sino que él también.

Sublime como una gota de lluvia, Edward entendió otro detallito oculto y tortuoso del amor real. El verla sufrir así, era como si todo ese dolor se traspasase hacia él. Cosa que era aún peor, al saber que nadie más que él y su idiotez eran los causantes de tan grande herida.

Bella siguió soltando sollozos ahogados y Edward la sostuvo con fuerza en todo momento. De apoco el dolor amainó en el pecho de Bella y entonces cayó en cuenta de la posición en que su cuerpo se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Edward y el como de protegida la hacía sentir. Es que se sentía bien, malditamente bien abrazada por él.

Edward estaba reacio a soltarla, pero tampoco podía obligarla, así que cuando ella se removió, él se obligó a dejarla ir.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con las mejillas rojas mientras secaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

— Quien lo siente soy yo—dijo él—Te he presionado mucho, olvidando que en esta situación tú te llevaste la peor parte… Entiendo tus motivos, aunque no los comparta y me hagan daño. No podías actuar de otra manera, no me merecía consideración alguna. Es sólo… que como el ser egoísta que soy me cuesta ver algunas cosas con claridad de vez en cuando—murmuró.

Bella se sentó derecha y repasó sus dedos sobre sus cabellos reacomodándolo.

—Eso no justifica lo mal que obré—dijo con voz patosa. —Pero ya está hecho y ahora sólo nos queda ver que haremos… con respecto a Beth.

Edward asintió, entendiendo que Bella quería volver a encarrilar la conversación al tema principal y más seguro— ¿Cómo se lo tomó Jake? —preguntó con precaución.

—Jake aun no lo sabe… Anoche no llegó a casa—le excusó—Discutimos y sé que más allá de las reales urgencias surgidas por el accidente, él debió buscar que más hacer en el hospital para no volver tan luego a casa—aclaró cuando Edward la miró ceñudo—Tu sabes que su mejor refugio siempre ha sido la medicina.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —quiso saber.

—Temas de pareja… nada que ver contigo—fue su escueta respuesta. Aunque Edward pudo imaginar el tema de aquella discusión "El hijo del que Jacob habló en la cena"

—Entonces ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará cuando sepa que yo ya sé que Beth es mi hija?

—Mal—respondió con la verdad—Va a ser un duro golpe para él. Pero tendrá que entenderlo, ya se lo había dicho. Él sabía que más temprano que tarde la verdad se sabría.

Edward asintió pensativo, intentando ponerse en los zapatos de Jacob. Y de seguro no había forma de que él tomase eso bien.

—Te puedo pedir algo—pidió Bella bajito y Edward la miró con curiosidad—Dame unos días—dijo cogiendo aire—Quiero ver la mejor manera de decírselo a Jake.

—¿De cuantos días estas hablando?

—No más de unas semanas—aseguró ella.

—Ok, unas semanas por mi está bien. Pero yo también te quiero pedir dos cosas.

Bella le miró con desconfianza—¿Qué cosas?

—Primero, que no le digan nada a Beth, cuando ella se tenga que enterar de que yo soy su verdadero padre quiero estar presente—Bella asintió—Y lo otro es que bueno… quiero verla, pasar un rato con ella, jugar, charlar, conocer a mi hija o lo que sea… dentro de estas semanas de plazo—aclaró y vio como el rostro de Bella mutaba.

—Eso es difícil. Beth es transparente y no dudará en comentar sobre su amigo Edward si pasa un rato contigo. —Podía imaginarse a su hija contándole a Jake y la cara de este al escuchar— Además, si la llevo contigo, eso significaría tener que mentir y no sé si eso será prudente.

—Por favor—Pidió él tomándola de las manos, Pero Bella las retiró enseguida como si el contacto quemase—Es mi hija y ya he perdido mucho tiempo. Estoy ansioso por conocerla, por pasar un tiempito con ella—susurró.

Bella se rascó la nuca. Sabía que era un riesgo innecesario, pero no se atrevía a negarse.

—Está bien—accedió y el rostro de Edward se iluminó—Mañana o pasado. Veré que puedo hacer y te aviso—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Si fuera por Edward le hubiese inventado hasta un motivo para discutir con tal de retenerla, pero seguía con su plan de no forzarla innecesariamente.

Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono y de que Bella le asegurase ponerse en contacto con él, la dejo ir.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se lanzó sobre el sofá de tres cuerpo cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Seguía con el sentimiento de contrariedad pujando en su pecho. Por un lado era casi masoquista tenerla cerca sabiendo que no existía forma de tenerla realmente como él necesitaba. Pero por otro, le era inevitable buscar fisuras e intentar llegar a ella para poder hacerle ver lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que la amaba.

Suspiró y giró el rostro, una sonrisa a medias apareció en sus labios cuando vio la taza de café sobre la mesilla de centro. Aún quedaba un poco del líquido ya frío, con dos cucharadas de azúcar, como a ella siempre le había gustado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Mi beta ya me dijo que había que usar pañuelitos para este cap... haber que opinan.

Muchas gracias a Ssil por una bella reseña que hizo sobre la historia, chica me has regalado una gran sonrisa!, si les pica la curiosidad aquí dejo el link http:/ loquequierahoy. blogspot .com /2011 /09/ imposibles .html

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones...

Ahora este cap es un regalito... un poquito más de Beth ;)

Gracias Eri! la mejor beta del mundo mundial

.

**¡Beth, te vas a caer!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_*11 de Mayo de 2009: Fred, el verde*_

_._

Era un lindo día, de esos en que el sol brilla en lo alto sin llegar a ser cegador, pero entibiando el aire en su dosis precisa. Eran más menos las 3 de la tarde, hora perfecta para dar un paseo por una plaza con juegos.  
>Bella caminaba a paso seguro, vistiendo un ligero vestido azul, con Beth corriendo en círculos a su alrededor.<p>

—¡Beth! Ten cuidado, te tropezaras—le advirtió su madre, pero la niña iba demasiado divertida tarareando un _"Turururu Turururu " _como para detenerse.

Bella sonrió y siguió avanzando con Beth orbitando a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque con uno cuantos juegos infantiles, Elizabeth corrió rápidamente hasta los columpios, Bella le siguió a la carrera y mientras la niña se acomodaba sobre la improvisada silla, su madre se posicionaba tras ella y le comenzaba a impulsar lentamente.

—¡Más yapido! ¡Más yapido! —se quejaba la pequeña con voz de mando.

Bella la impulsó sólo con un poco más de fuerza, consciente de la poca coordinación heredada por su hija. Lo que menos quería era terminar el día en el hospital con Beth con una conmoción en la cabeza.

Extrañamente Bella se sentía tranquila y relajada, aún a sabiendas de que Edward en cualquier momento aparecería por el lugar como habían acordado. Tampoco se sentía culpable por estar haciendo esto a espaldas de todos.  
>De hecho, desde que Edward confesó que sabía la verdad, ella se sintió algo más liviana. Al fin un secreto menos, un peso menos para su alma.<p>

Por otra parte, la que la torturaba noche y día, aún se sentía extraña ante este nuevo escenario, debía confiar en Edward como padre, su instinto así se lo indicaba. Sin embargo esta nueva y bizarra cercanía la hacía sentir como si estuviese viviendo en otra dimensión, como si de la noche a la mañana su vida, su historia, su rutina, hubiesen sido reemplazadas por otras nuevas.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tardes la silueta de Edward entro en el campo de visión de Bella. Venía vestido con unos pantalones claros que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los talones y calzaba unas sandalias oscuras. Iba con una camisa blanca a medio arremangar que se le ceñía bastante y para rematar aquel sexy y despreocupado look llevaba puestas unas gafas de oscuras de sol.  
>El corazón de Bella martilleo en su pecho al verlo avanzar directo en su dirección, la chica era capaz de sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos claros aun estando escondidos tras las gafas. Fue como un nuevo <em>dèjá vu<em> recordando el andar felino de cuando lo vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto. Así de débil y estúpida se sintió.  
>Aquella anciana mariposa que solía revolotear en su estómago cada vez que le veía volvió a desperezarse e hizo acto de presencia.<p>

¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Aquellas sensaciones no venían a lugar. Se trataba de Edward. Si bien, ya no sentía el dolor con la misma intensidad que antes cada vez que le veía, de todos modos se trataba del hombre que la había roto, con o sin justificación. El hombre que era el padre de su hija, pero también el hombre que la había usado, que había dicho cosas horrorosas sobre ella y esa herida tan profunda no era capaz de ser sellada por el soplo liviano de las alas de esa mariposa.

—¡Beth! ¡Elizabeth! —Le llamó Bella para cortar la especie de embrujo en que la envolvía ese andar masculino de Edward a pocos metros de ella.

—¿Shi? —preguntó la niña alzando la cabeza y esbozando esa sonrisa de inocencia que solía poner cuando sabía que su madre la podría regañar por alguna maldad, mientras se ponía de pie con un ramillete de flores arrancadas de raíz entre sus manos.

—¡Ven! —la llamó ceñuda, pensando en que cualquier ecologista le estaría gritando mala madre por tener una hija así de…_"Traviesa"_

—Para ti—dijo Elizabeth con voz cantarina, extendiendo las flores de colores hacia su madre y regalándole una de sus sonrisas que lucia perfecta junto con esos enormes ojos verdes. ¡Perfecta!

Bella las recibió embelesada, se puso a su altura y pasó la mano por la melena oscura de la niña, a fin de peinarla un poco mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo que Edward ya estaba a cinco pasos de ella.

—Parece que estuvieras recién despertando…

—¡No peine mi!—refunfuñó la niña con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, intentando escabullirse. Detestaba cuando su mamá la peinaba o le limpiaba la cara en público.

Bella seguía luchando con ella e intentando alisar y desenredar los nudos del cabello de su hija.  
>¿Tal vez debería haberle tomado el pelo? – se recriminaba cuando ya sentía la presencia de Edward sobre ellas.<p>

—Hola Beth—saludó Edward retirando las gafas de sol que cubrían sus esmeraldas.  
>La niña levantó la cabeza y le miró, al segundo le sonrió.<p>

—¡Edard! —chilló y luego miró a su madre, como avisándole que su amigo Edward estaba allí.

—Hola Bella—le saludó él con timidez, mientras ella se ponía de pie.

—Hola—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Aún se sentía tremendamente estúpida desde su última conversación. Se había mostrado tan débil ante él, se había expuesto de sobremanera enseñando sus miedos, sus inseguridades de aquel entonces, pero sobre todo dejándole en claro lo herida que aún estaba, que aún no lograba superarlo. ¡Estúpida, mil veces estúpida!  
>Todavía no podía creer que había llorado frente a él… o mil veces peor, había dejado que él la consolase.<br>El recuerdo de la fuerza de esos brazos sosteniéndola todavía le hacía sentir escalofríos.  
>¡Patética! Seguramente él ahora estaba pensando en lo patética que había sido ella en aquel entonces y como lo seguía siendo ahora. ¡Que vergüenza!<br>¡¿Es que no iba a aprende nunca?

—¿Hoy si puedes jugar conmigo? —preguntó la niña.

Edward observó a Bella y luego de que esta asintiera con disimulo, él le respondió a la niña… a su hija.

—Si, por supuesto—dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa—Vamos a jugar— la animó.

Beth dio unos brincos, que a ambos les recordaron mucho a Alice y salió a correr con todas sus ganas luego de gritarle a Edward que la siguiese a la caja de arena.

—¡Beth! ¡Te vas a caer! —le gritó Bella ya resignada a que sus palabras serían llevadas por el viento.

Y Edward se perdió momentáneamente en el puchero de frustración que a su parecer hacía que Bella se viese casi irresistible. Tuvo unas ganas locas de acercársele y reemplazar con sus dientes los de ella, que mordían su labio inferior con furia.

Bella capto su mirada y logró percatarse de que sus ojos verdes apuntaban certeros a sus labios, así que de inmediato recompuso el gesto

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Edward pestañeando varias veces para salir de su atontamiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza—Me quedare por aquí…—dijo indicando una banca con la cabeza. Edward agradeció ese regalo de poder pasar un rato a solas con su hija con una sonrisa sincera y Bella se sintió perdida… fatal ante como su cuerpo y su corazón estaban respondiendo.

Cuando Edward se alejó, Bella se dejo caer sobre la banca de madera, ahogada y con miedo. No se entendía. No sabía por qué estaba reaccionando así y para peor no lograba ver como y cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas.  
>Así que hizo lo que había estado evitando hacer desde hace días, saco su móvil, buscó en su agenda y dio marcar.<p>

—¿Diga? — Al tercer tono una voz femenina la saludo del otro lado.

—Charlotte, estoy a punto de volverme loca…—gimió.

—Hola, Bella. Bien gracias por preguntar… sí, aquí sigue haciendo un frió de mierda… ah, sí Eleazar esta bien también—dijo con falso regaño su amiga con ese acento tan característico. —Ahora dime, que es eso que te esta apunto de volver más loca de lo que ya estas.

Bella miró la imagen a unos tres o cuatro metros delante de ella, suspiró con apremio y volvió a gemir.

—_Edward_—declaró con angustia.

.

.

.

—¡No, así no!—le regañó Beth a Edward quejándose por su poco estilo para decorar el castillo de arena con flores, que más parecía un simple cerro con flores sobre él.

—Lo siento… la decoración de exteriores no es mi fuerte—respondió con una mueca, pero obviamente la niña no entendió el sarcasmo en su totalidad.

—Es porque eres niño… si fueras niña senías buena pala todo—dijo ella poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus manos en los costados de su jardinera corta de mezclilla.

—Eres algo feminista ¿eh? —se quejó Edward, pero conteniendo la risa.

—Fem… fenini… ¿Qué? —inquirió la niña con el ceño totalmente arrugado y las cejas juntas.

—Nada, nada…—dijo él restándole importancia e incorporándose también.

Beth le miró con ceño fruncido y la frente llena de arrugas, pero sin más le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia otro juego.

—¿Columpios? —preguntó Edward

—Si—dijo ella batiendo las pestañas—Es que tu eres más juerte que mi mami, ella no empuja con juerza y empuja despacito—Agregó haciendo un pucherito.

Edward entendió enseguida que esta era _"esa carita"_de la cual Bella le había advertido, pero también entendía por que era imposible negarle algo. Así que totalmente resignado se dejo manipular por la pequeña.  
>De la hora y media que llevaban juntos, Edward había podido desmarañar detalles de la personalidad de su hija.<br>Reconoció en ella la terquedad y obstinación, junto con la humildad y la bondad características de Bella. Notó como Beth poseía la sensatez, algunos gestos y esa manera de analizar las cosas que tenía Jake. La niña tenía un buen corazón, una inocencia pura como Emmett. Era juiciosa y parecía meditar sobre sus decisiones al igual que Jasper. Hasta vio a Alice en la manera en que Beth se revolucionaba dando brinquitos entusiasmada ante las _"cosas bonitas que brillaban"_

Pero, sin dudas, lo que más lo alucino fue el reconocerse a si mismo en su hija.  
>Edward de por siempre se había considerado algo poco valioso, con casi ninguna cualidad, pero con una infinidad de defectos. Fue gracias a la ayuda recibida cuando peor estuvo, que consiguió ver cosas buenas en él.<p>

Sabía que había tomado el camino más difícil para vivir, pero también sabía las cualidades que le habían salvado de perderse en ese camino.

Mismas cualidades que ahora eran reflejadas en su hija. Beth poseía una fuerza interior, que pese a su corta edad, le indicaban que ella seria capaz de enfrentarse a la vida con la frente en alto, poniéndole ganas y sin dejarse amedrentar por más grande que fuese el obstáculo…o espeluznante, como hace un rato, cuando Beth encontró a un extraño bicho verde de patas largas sobre las hojas de una planta.

Obviamente le asustó, su rostro era un libro abierto al igual que el de su madre, primero intento ahuyentarlo zapateando el suelo cerca a él, pero luego, para asombro de Edward, a niña ayudada de una barita se volvió a acercar al insecto, lo observo por todos lados y ángulos posibles, lo examinó con cautela y cuando comprobó que era seguro lo tomo entre sus manitas y fue junto a Edward a presentarle a _"Fred, el verde"_ su nuevo amigo.

Quizás la analogía resulte ridícula. Pero esa era precisamente su misma forma de actuar, Así había sido con Bella. Primero le tuvo miedo, terror a lo que le hacia sentir, luego intento asustarla, pero no resulto. De ahí se dedico a observarla hasta conocer hasta las manías más inconscientes que ella realizaba… pero bueno esa parte de "Hacerse amigos" no ocurrió de la misma manera, pero podría decirse que sí, que la tuvo entre sus manos pero que por idiota arruino las cosas…y el resto ya es historia. En eso Beth parecía ser mejor que él.  
>Aunque al fin y al cabo, tal como Bella había dicho ¡Elizabeth era perfecta!<p>

—¡Beth! —la voz más armoniosa lo saco de su exhaustivo análisis.

Bella, de pie a un lado de la banca en la que había estado sentada todo este rato hablando por móvil le hacía señas a su hija para que se acercase.  
>Al principio Edward se preocupo por la cara de angustia que veía en Bella, pero luego cuando vio que ella rodaba los ojos y sonreía un poquito se dio cuenta de que no era nada grave. Lo que más le relajo fue ver, que pese a lo concentrada que estaba en la conversación, Bella en ningún momento desatendió o dejo de prestar atención a Beth. Edward lo atribuyó a la innata condición que posee la mujer de hacer más de una cosa a la vez.<p>

—¡Ven! —llamó Bella mientras se acercaban, agitando el móvil en el aire—Tía Charlotte quiere saludarte—comunicó y fue todo lo que necesito Beth para salir corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Beth, te vas a caer! —chilló instintivamente Edward al ver la velocidad con que corría la niña.  
>Beth se frenó y le regalo una mirada de odio—¡No cae!—chilló ofendida, antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo hacia una Bella que apenas y disimulaba una sonrisa cuando Beth se tropezó y trastabilló antes de volver a retomar la confianza en su carrera hacia ella.<br>Bella le cedió el móvil y Beth se puso a conversar feliz con su tía Charlotte preguntándole por todo el mundo que conocía allí, hasta por los pececitos del acuario municipal.

—Tiene un poco del acento…—comentó Edward llegando al lado de Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esta viendo como su hija hablaba y hablaba.

—Beth… tiene unos leves rasgos del acento ingles, sobre todo con las palabras con R. —Bella le miró atónita— ¿No lo habías notado? —preguntó con timidez

—No sinceramente—murmuró ella—Además Beth tiene problemas con las R y las S… por lo general las omite o las cambia a su antojo…

—Pero en algunas palabras si las pronuncia y es allí cuando se le escapa el tinte ingles—aclaró y Bella no pudo más que hacer una vacío gesto de "Si tu lo dices"

—¿No tendrás problemas? —preguntó Edward de pronto haciendo que Bella se girase a verlo confundida—Por esto—dijo señalando el entorno—Digo… Beth parece muy comunicativa… Lo más probable es que se lo cuente a Jake…—dijo con una mueca de incomodidad—No me gustaría que tuvieses más problemas por mi causa.

—No te preocupes—le interrumpió—Pretendo hablar con Jake… antes—intentó sonar segura.

—¿Quieres más días? —preguntó con reticencia.

—No—fue lo único que respondió.

No es que le faltase el valor para enfrentar a Jake, es que simplemente él la había estado evadiendo olímpicamente todos estos días. En un principio ella lo atribuyó al enojo. Bella asumía que había sido muy hiriente, si bien Jacob había metido la pata, ella prácticamente le había gritado que no pretendía tener un hijo con él, aun a sabiendas de las ilusiones de Jake.  
>Pero a veces, cuando se cruzaban por la casa, Bella creía ver otra cosa aparte de enojo: Culpa.<p>

Dentro de las virtudes de Jake estaba el asumir sus errores y enfrentarlos, nunca dudaba en disculparse. En cambio ahora, la evadía como podía. A veces parecía dispuesto a hablarle, pero luego cerraba la boca y se iba con los puños cerrados a sus costados.  
>La situación en casa ya se estaba volviendo insostenible para Bella. No entendía por que Jake se estaba comportando así, no toleraba que al desayuno la mirase con melancolía y luego al volver a casa tarde, su mirada mutase a rabia contenida y culpa, veía mucha culpa. Sí, esta bien, él le había dicho cosas horribles, pero ella no había sido menos.<p>

De esta noche no pasaba. Charlotte tenía razón, las cosas serían como debían de ser. Gracias al cielo su amiga había estado dispuesta a escucharla y ayudarle a poner algo de cordura a su vida.

Esta noche, ella le contaría todo y pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa. Escucharía los descargos de Jake y lo libraría de sus dosis de responsabilidad para borrar la melancolía contenida en sus ojos negros.

—Lito—anunció Beth tendiéndole el móvil a su madre. Bella lo guardó y enseguida Beth extendió los bracitos para que la cargasen.  
>Elizabeth se acomodó entre los brazos de su madre y cruzó los bracitos por su cuello. Bella pudo ver como los ojitos de su hija se veían as pequeños, indicio de sueño.<p>

—Nos vamos —Anunció Bella, ya eran pasadas las 6 y 30 de la tarde, hora más que suficiente para retirarse.  
>Beth intentó hacer un puchero, pero un bostezo jugo en su contra.<p>

—Despídete—le pidió Bella acercándose a Edward.

La niña miró a su amigo y sonrió, mientras se alzaba y extendía un brazo hacia Edward. Esté instintivamente se acercó a ella. Beth enterró sus pequeños dedos en la melena cobriza de Edward y repaso sus finos cabellos una y otra vez, intentando acomodarlos.

—Parece que vinieras recién dispertando…—citó a su madre de la misma forma que ella lo hacía cada vez que intentaba peinar su rebelde melena oscura. Repasó sus dedos un par de veces, hasta que se dio por vencida al no poder dominar aquella cabellera.

Edward arrugó la frente y esbozó una mueca, pero por dentro aquel simple gesto lo había derretido y sumando los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa disimulada de Bella, aquel momento le supo a perfección.

—Adiós, Edward—se despidió Bella con una sonrisa dulce y liviana.

—Adiós—dijo medio idiotizado. Para luego verlas alejarse, con Beth diciéndole adiós con la mano por sobre el hombro de su madre.

Sonrió como un idiota. Si bien Bella hoy se había mostrado más distante que la última vez, había sido un buen día. Había compartido con su hija y visto sonreír a la mujer que amaba.

Un pequeño paso, uno muy pequeñito, pero pasó al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D

Nos leemos pronto


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones...

Estoy en unas semanas de locos, así que no se bien con que regularidad podre subir los caps al menos hasta después del 7 de Oct. Veremos como lo arreglamos.

.

.

Gracias a mi Beta por toda su ayuda y sus siempre tan importantes comentarios...

.

Otro punto.. Este capítulo es bastante fuerte, así que haciendo uso de su gran altura de mira les pido que se pongan en los zapatos de los personajes y les recuerdo que mi meta siempre ha sido hacer a los personajes lo más real que puedo, por lo mismo todos nos equivocamos y tenemos todo el derecho a arrepentirnos, como así el perdón tambien es una opción real.

Para las que odian a Jacob, les recuerdo que esta es MI versión de él, así que por fis nada de prejuicios con él... este Jacob es sólo lo que yo he creado :)

.

**Increíble como alguien tan grande, fuerte e imponente puede reducirse a algo tan pequeñito y frágil bajo el peso del remordimiento.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*11 de mayo de 2009: La verdad y sus consecuencias*

.

BPOV

Hay cosas en la vida que sin lugar a dudas preferiríamos no enfrentar jamás. Situaciones complicadas que no tenemos idea cómo manejar y eso nos asusta.

Sabemos que lo más fácil sería callar, la ignorancia en ocasiones es menos dañina que la verdad. Pero a veces llega un punto en que evadir ya no es una opción.

¿Pero a quién culpamos por las ganas de seguir en silencio? ¿Quién no querría huir de lo que por decirse nos complicaría la vida? ¿Quién no preferiría dar la vuelta y sortear ciertas situaciones u obviar ciertas decisiones?

El miedo suele ser un pésimo consejero.

A lo largo de los años he sabido convivir con distintos miedos: Miedo a ser herida y a herir; Miedo a él y a mi misma, a lo que me hacía sentir o hacer. Pero sobre todo, he aprendido que lo peor del miedo es que te sigue a donde quiera que vayas.

Así que desde un paraje en mi vida, entendí que lo mejor era enfrentarlo, darle la cara, ejecutar mis decisiones y asumir sus consecuencias. Aunque eso no significase que la escoria dejada por aquel sentimiento desapareciese. Pero al menos, estaría haciendo algo más que simplemente huir, como lo llevo haciendo hace tanto.

Dios sabe que lo que menos deseo en la vida es herir a Jake, pero por más que lo pienso, esta vez es inevitable. Hay veces en que la verdad pesa y empuja… haciéndose dolorosa al explotar, veces como esta.

Mi lado egoísta solía gritarme que esto no era lo mejor ni para él, ni para mí, que tal vez, aunque fuese cobarde, la opción más sana era volver a escapar lejos. Pero yo había dejado de escuchar ese lado de mi misma desde que comprobé que por más tierra de por medio, no se puede escapar de uno mismo. Yo no importaba, hace bastante que mi persona había pasado a un cabizbajo segundo plano. Eran los sentimientos de otros por los que debía velar.

Pese a la determinación que me intentaba imponer, no pude evitar sentir esas familiares ganas de esconderme en un rincón cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse. Jake llegaba tarde como lo llevaba haciendo toda la semana, para esquivarme, ya ni lo dudaba.

Pensé en Elizabeth, en su vida, en la sonrisa de esta tarde cuando jugaba con Edward o el cómo fruncía el ceño al intentar peinar esa melena rebelde. Sólo ella importaba, ya no era mi vida, no eran mis miedos, ni mis fantasmas… era ella, su sonrisa, su historia, su futuro, su verdad.

Me costó armarme de valor, pero logré salir de la habitación he e ir al encuentro de Jake.

Lo encontré en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Lo observé unos instantes, rememorando a Edward en la misma acción unas mañanas atrás. Tan distintos y a la vez tan particulares. No se podría decir quien lucía mejor, si Edward recién despertado o Jake con esa pose cansada y despreocupada, no había comparación. Ambos tenían sus puntos, como siempre y hablar de superioridad era una frivolidad injustificada.

—Hola—saludé en un susurro.

—Hola—respondió girándose lentamente. Su mirada seguía cargada de esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos que me parecían contradictorios.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ya hace tanto que no le veía sonreír.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —fue mi torpe intento por entablar conversación.

—Largo—respondió escuetamente con una sonrisa; lo que me extrañó, aparte de su desgana, fue que sus ojos se enfocaron en cualquier cosa menos en los míos. Entonces supe que no había forma de dilatarlo más.

—¿Crees que… podríamos hablar?

Jake asintió casi tan resignado y abatido como yo, y sin más me giré, dándole la espalda y me dirigí hacia el sofá del salón. Di por hecho que él venía tras de mi.

Estaba nerviosa, teníamos tanto de que hablar, del supuesto hijo, pero sobre todo de Elizabeth; no es que esperase que de alguna forma él se tomase bien la noticia de que Edward ya sabía todo. Pero, más que algún ataque de ira o demencia momentánea, yo le temía al dolor que le pudiese causar.

Jake era una buena persona, de esas que no dañaba a nadie, del tipo de hombre que vive en paz y que merece ser feliz. Y yo llevo años obligándolo a vivir siempre en combate ante un recuerdo y con el temor de la verdad pisando nuestros talones, y ahora estaba a punto de soltarle una bomba, de confirmar su mayor temor y no estoy muy segura si es que él sabría como manejar aquel sentimiento.

Jacob se acomodó en el amplio sofá marrón, casi a la otra esquina de donde yo estaba, su postura era tensa, nerviosa. Tenía las manos entrelazadas con los codos sobre sus muslos, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el suelo y su mirada perdida.

—Bella yo… lo del otro día…yo—comenzó, pero su voz se perdió en el silencio.

Movía sus manos casi con frenesí. Levantó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente, casi como gesto de derrota. Sin mirarme en ningún momento.

—Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo… Te dije cosas muy feas y lo siento mucho—Susurré adelantándome a sus disculpas.

Jacob giró la cara y me miró. Sus oscuros y profundos ojos me parecieron los ojos más tristes que había visto en toda mi vida. Brillaban como la espesa brea, como si dentro de ellos existiese la profundidad de un hoyo negro lleno de pesar.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que de un tiempo hasta hoy, nuestras conversaciones y nuestra vida sólo gira en torno a los "Lo siento" ó "Discúlpame"? —masculló con una sonrisa triste y yo no pude refutar aquello.

Asentí lentamente, conteniendo unas absurdas ganas de llorar. Algo dentro de mí gritaba que esta sería la conversación más difícil de mi vida.

El ambiente se sumergió en un silencio incómodo. Tan sólo el irritable "tic tac" del reloj de madera colgado en la pared del pasillo, indicaba el inquebrantable paso de los minutos.

Era desesperante la muda forma en que ambos dilatábamos lo inevitable.

Jake era más que mi esposo ante un juez, era mi compañero, mi salvador, mi primer amor y sobre todo era mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó muy bajito con voz débil. Pero realmente parecía como si estuviese dándome el impulso a hablar, más que presentar una real curiosidad.

—Son tantas las cosas que quisiera decirte, pero… no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo. Es como… si ninguna sirviese, como si el lenguaje no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para explicar…— Hablé tan rápido que al terminar tuve que respirar vergonzosamente, me sentía ahogada, desesperada. Incómoda delante de mi compañero de ruta.

El cuero del sofá crujió cuando Jake se arrastró desde su posición hasta mi lado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, pensé que me obligara a mirarle pero en vez de eso acercó su cara a la mía para dejar reposar su frente con la mía.

—Dímelo—dijo conservando esa resignación—Dime lo que sea… —susurró casi sin voz, sólo moviendo los labios.

Fue como si él supiera exactamente el debate en mi interior, el miedo a herirlo con mis palabras y a su vez, al darme el impulso, sentí que Jake acababa de decidir inmolarse frente a mí. Como pude contuve mis ganas de llorar. No pude contestarle, no podía pronunciar las palabras que causarían una nueva herida.

En cambio me concentré en nuestra cercanía. Podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento chocar con mi rostro, su olor a madera y su calor humano más allá de su ropa. Era mi Jake, sintiendo la misma angustia oprimiendo el pecho que yo tenía.

Aún con mi rostro entre sus grandes y gruesas manos, Jake inclinó mi rostro un poquito hacia arriba obligándome a ver su profunda mirada.

—Pero antes de todo…—sus palabras fueron como una extraña petición y enseguida sentí sus gruesos labios hacer contacto con los míos.

No hubo presiones, no existió duda. El movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos no era insistente ni pasional; había un ritmo suave y constante, el del hábito adquirido luego de tantos años y tantos tipos de besos, la costumbre del amoldamiento y la dulzura del cariño neto, puro, sin una pizca de todo lo que enturbiaba nuestra historia.

Jake era mi Clark Kent, mi eterno salvador, mi amigo, mi primer hombre… Eran demasiadas cosas que concluían en un sólo ser. Y ahora, mientras me besaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho, sentí una extraña sensación, tenía total conciencia de cada detalle de este beso y podía sentir algo oculto tras este gesto, como también tenía claridad del sabor de sus labios, del ritmo de su respiración, del apabullante latir de su corazón y de la delicadeza de sus manos en mi rostro.

Yo seguía siendo la flor de cristal entre sus manos y creo que nunca lo había valorado tanto como ahora.

Había algo que Jake estaba intentando trasmitirme, algo dentro de él pujando desesperadamente por prevalecer, por conservar… como si algo estuviese apunto de cambiar.

Cuando el dulce beso terminó, Jake volvió a posar su frente sobre la mía.

—Eres lo que más he amado en toda mi vida—juró con voz suave y total convicción, y yo sentí el nudo en mi garganta desatarse en un llanto silencioso.

Mis lágrimas no lo alteraron porque no era un llanto histérico y simplemente se dedicó a borrarla con sus pulgares haciendo formas sobre mis mejillas.

Me aleje de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos.

—No quiero tener un hijo… contigo—dije apenas con la garganta cerrada, sintiéndome la peor mujer del mundo.

Jake cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se mantuvo así unos instantes, mientras sus manos dejaban mis mejillas bajando por el contorno de mis brazos hasta tomar mis manos entre las suyas cálidas.

Yo seguía intentando controlar un sollozo culpable presionando mi pecho, cuando Jacob abrió los ojos luego de suspirar.

—Lo sé—dijo mirándome con tranquilidad y con una suave sonrisa que confirmaba sus palabras—Lo sabía…—dijo con resignación, pero sin una pizca de reproche.

¿Por qué no se enojaba? ¿Por qué no me gritaba?... Aquello yo también lo sabía… es porque es Jacob, _Mi _Jacob. El que no reclama, el que guarda su dolor.

Pero su aparente entendimiento y condescendencia sólo me hacía sentir peor, más miserable aún. Más culpa sobre mi espalda. Era horrible saber que no podía darle lo que se merecía.

Porque Jacob se merecía el cielo. Se merecía una mujer que lo adorara y llenase su casa de niños. No esta cosa egoísta que era yo, no una mujer a medias.

—Lo siento, lo siento—repetí llorando mientras apretaba sus manos.

—No te sientas culpable—pidió acomodando un mechón tras mi oreja, intentando disimular su desasosiego. — Sabes bien que pienso que a veces es estúpida la manera en que nos hacemos sentir culpables por no querer algo… Además, creo que es lo mejor—intentó sonar convencido, pero logré apreciar en lo recóndito de esos ojos negros una sombra lúgubre.

—¿Lo mejor? —pregunté aturdida.

—Todo sucede por algo ¿No crees? —preguntó meditabundo. —Yo…

—Edward ya lo sabe… sabe lo de Beth—le interrumpí en un arranque de valor.

La cara de Jake pasó por varios estados en tiempo record. Primero pareció no entender a que me refería, luego su ceño se frunció y sus ojos mostraron el impacto de mi confesión. En ellos vi dolor, rabia, frustración y luego, lo que más me sorprendió, fue resignación.

Yo seguía expectante a una ola de furia de su parte, pero él se limitó a mirarme fijamente, casi sin pestañear por lo que me parecieron horas. Sólo la rigidez en su mandíbula me indicaba como su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba analizando todo con lujo de detalles, esquematizando su actuar y el como esta verdad cambiaba radicalmente las cosas comos hasta ahora las conocíamos.

—Él lo supo por si solo, en cuanto la vio la reconoció… más bien lo presintió, luego sólo investigó un poco…—dije luego de un rato, pero Jake seguía en ese extraño estado catatónico. —Él no va a hacer nada que pueda afectar a Beth, lo dejó en nuestras manos… Sólo quiere conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella y también que Beth sepa que él es su padre biológico. Está herido, se siente… mal, porque le ocultamos su paternidad, pero siento que esto tiene que ver con la niña y no con nuestra historia pasada. Pero más allá de eso, creo que… creo que de verdad quiere a su hija… La quiere —intenté explicar.

Pero Jake no respondió, era como si no estuviese escuchándome realmente y mis nervios estaban apunto de colapsar.

No entendía como Jake podía parecer tan sereno ensimismado con la bomba que acababa de soltarle. Era como si todo él estuviese más allá de esta habitación, como si sobre su cabeza se estuviese la irrealidad y está verdad fuese el mal menor ante lo que él estaba preparado.

Me comencé a morder el labio para aguantar las ganas de chillar. Nunca el silencio me había parecido más letal y esta espera era una de las peores cosas que me había tocado observar.

—Dormí con alguien más…—soltó de pronto con la misma cara de _poker_ que tenía desde que yo hablé.

Ahora quien le miró sin entender sus palabras fui yo, mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho.

Traición, esa palabra fue lo único que mi mente logró evocar. Mientras mi cuerpo y mi alma se congelaban y sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en mis pies.

.

.

.

_._

_._

El eco de las palabras de Jacob seguía retornando en la cabeza de Bella.

El silencio no era más que la prueba intangible de un lazo roto, de la traición atacando nuevamente. Del dolor del engaño y el sabor de la culpa haciendo mella en los personajes contrarios en esta ocasión.

Bella se quedó mirando el atormentado rostro de Jake, buscando algo… una luz, una señal, algún gesto por insignificante que fuese que le indicara que había escuchado mal, que esto no podía estar pasando… no nuevamente.

Pero no, Jake seguía mirándola fijo con cara de nada y con todo por dentro a la vez. Con el alma en un puño y la consciencia martillándole en la sien.

La situación se les hacía cruelmente familiar, tal vez la escena era distinta y los personajes estaban intercambiados, pero seguían sintiendo la misma sensación desagradable punzando dentro de sus pechos, la culpa y el engaño volvían a ser los protagonistas de sus mal trechas vidas.

Bella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la muralla de vidrio que estaba a un costado a espaldas de Jake, afuera el cielo interrumpido por las lejanas farolas de las calles, amenazaba con romper a llorar en cualquier momento, al igual que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

Bella se abrazaba el cuerpo algo ausente, con la mente divagando extrañamente en la imagen de la cara sonriente de Jake la noche que lo conoció, intentando entender el enorme significado de la dolida frase que su marido acababa de soltar.

Jacob seguía en la misma posición sentado sobre el sofá, ahora con Bella a sus espaldas. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, al igual que su alma.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una mala, mala broma.

—Di algo…—suplicó Jake en un susurro sin atreverse a voltear.

—No sé que decir—respondió ella concentrada en como las gotas de lluvia distorsionaban las imágenes de afuera. —No sé si quiero reír o gritarte… ni siquiera sé si tendría derecho a hacerlo

—Bella…—musitó él girándose para encontrarse con la espalda de ella.

Ella se giró lentamente, apoyando ahora su pesada espalada contra el frió vidrio.

—¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó lentamente, en una absurda jugada por créese lo que les estaba pasando.

Jacob negó apesumbrado—No quiero perderte—sonó a pregunta, a lo que Bella sólo fue capaz de sonreír con amargura. —Lo siento, de verdad Bella… estoy arrepentido—musitó bajando la mirada.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió con voz exigente que intentó controlar de inmediato.

—Hace unas noches… cuando discutimos en el auto—aceptó avergonzado—Esa fue la última vez, lo juro—confesó muy bajito.

—¿Han habido más? —chilló ella exhalando todo el aire como si le hubiesen apretado el pecho, esto si no se lo esperaba.

Jake asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de verle a la cara, absolutamente avergonzado y derrotado.

—Tres veces—explicó intentando sonar claro, pero su voz se perdía en los remordimientos así como la ansiedad que le consumía.

_Tres veces, Jacob la había engañado tres veces_ - resonó en su cabeza en hasta perderse en un eco.

— ¿Con la misma… mujer? —preguntó ya con temor y Jake asintió nuevamente sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

Bella volvió a guardar silencio, debatiéndose ente golpearlo o llorar.

Su primer impulso era darle una cachetada que dejase todos sus dedos marcados sobre su cara, pero no podía, simplemente su propia culpa, su propia infidelidad le pasaban cuenta, frenándola, obligándola a guardar distancia e intentar pensar en frío.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó con avidez sin encontrarle sentido a su interrogatorio.

Jacob levantó la cabeza levemente y la observó. No quería seguir contestando nada más, no quería herirla como sabía que lo estaba haciendo con cada palabra o asentimiento de su parte, pero paradójicamente un rincón de su conciencia le recordaba cuando fue él quien estuvo en los zapatos de Bella, cuando pesé a la aflicción la sinceridad de ella aplacó el tormento y suavizo el dolor. Se lo debía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer… confesar todo.

—Desde poco después que volvimos de Londres—dijo con la voz seca. No recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

La mirada de Bella parecía tan lejana, tal y como él la había visto un par de veces años atrás cuando su mujer se perdía en su mundo privado, pero esta vez él era plenamente consciente de lo que los ojos de ella ocultaban, lo que no era más que clara decepción.

Eso lo hirió, saber que frente a él la mujer más importante en su vida ya no le miraría nunca más como hasta ayer lo hacía y que aquello no era más que por su propia responsabilidad.

—¿La… la amas? —preguntó Bella pero la voz se le rompió al final.

—No—dijo convencido, pero por la expresión de Bella pareció ser un "sí" la mejor respuesta.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando escapar momentáneamente de esa habitación. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no después de tanto camino recorrido, no luego de tanta lucha contra la corriente. Al parecer, al final, todo fue en balde, la corriente volvió a arrastrar sus vidas.

Tal vez era el destino mandando la misma señal pero desde el otro lado… tal vez era hora de enfrentarlo que nunca debió ser… o tal vez, esto no era más que el puto milagro de un ajuste de cuentas, algo así como nivelar las derrotas para volver a cero. Aunque Bella estaba segura que aquella infidelidad no era una baja venganza de parte de Jake.

—No me odies—rogó él con voz contenida obligándola a abrir los ojos y a volver a la habitación.

El rostro de Jake confirmó su último pensamiento, él también estaba sufriendo y ella más que nadie entendía de aquel peso, de la mortificación eterna de dañar al ser querido por una debilidad que a veces es inevitable.

Jake estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse frente a ella y suplicar hasta morir, pero no quería perderla.

—Nunca podría hacerlo—susurró ella convencida mientras le miraba, destruido y disminuido.

Increíble como alguien tan grande, fuerte e imponente puede reducirse a algo tan pequeñito y frágil bajo el peso del remordimiento.

—Fue una estupidez, Bella. Me dejé llevar por el momento, por la rabia por la frustración… por el miedo. No medí consecuencias, no pensé realmente en nada. —Habló acelerado mientras se acercaba a ella a paso titubeante—Pero no significó nada, Bella—juró tomándola por los hombros—Fue un error, uno muy grave. Pero de verdad, ella no significó nada para mí… fui un idiota egoísta, un imbécil—dijo meneando la cabeza y mirando al suelo. —Tú lo eres todo para mí, Bella… Tú y Lizzie son mi vida. Sin ustedes no sé que soy—dijo roto con la mirada desolada, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, ocultó su rostro en el vientre de Bella y le abrazó las rodillas. —Perdóname… —rogó con el corazón en la mano.

—Jake, ponte de pie—pidió conteniendo las ganas de llorar—Por favor, levántate…—insistió cuando el agarre de él se hizo más fuerte—Jake… no puedo verte así—sollozó débilmente tratando de jalarlo hacia arriba. Su corazón se rompía al verle así de humillado. —Jake, no hagas esto—pidió levantándolo apenas, más por voluntad de él que por fuerza de ella.

—Perdóname—rogó nuevamente.

Bella asintió con tristeza, preguntándose cuanto derecho tendría ella de no perdonarlo en esta historia.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Serle infiel una vez a tu novio con su mejor amigo, del cual te enamoraste o serle infiel a tu esposa tres veces con una mujer que no significa nada?

¿Realmente esa pregunta tendría una opción correcta? ¿Es que acaso alguna tendría una justificación real?

Bella estaba segura que no, que ambos engaños eran igual de letales, que bajo ninguna circunstancia uno era menos grave que el otro…

Entonces, como ella no le iba a perdonar si veía en los ojos de Jake la misma desesperación que estuvo segura tuvieron sus ojos hace tantos años cuando le suplico que no la odiara por haberle engañado con Edward.

Por supuesto que ella no le perdonaba simplemente por una devuelta de mano, era algo mucho más potente.

Frente ella estaba ese hombre que seguía significando tantas cosas en su vida, y estaba destrozado, rogando por su perdón de manera tan humilde que Bella estaba segura que nunca algún ser humano le había parecido más sincero que ese hombre roto y arrepentido ante ella.

Bella lo quería, de tantas formas que era hasta imposible no perdónale.

Él intentó acercarse y besarla, necesitaba sentirla para volver a respirar, pero en cambio ella hundió su rostro en el fornido pecho y le abrazó con fuerza.

Está bien, él se conformaba con eso, con los brazos de ella envolviéndolo.

—Vámonos… vámonos lejos, Bella—susurró contra su cabeza aspirando su aroma—Tomemos todo y larguémonos. Los tres, de nuevo, lejos, empecemos otra vez, desde cero como ya lo hemos hecho antes… Dejemos toda esta mierda atrás.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, aún oculta en el pecho de Jacob, negando claramente.

—No, Jake—dijo mirándole con ojos vidriosos y llenos de tantas cosas—Ya no podemos…

—¿Es por Edward? —Preguntó pero no le dio tiempo de responder—Yo puedo hablar con él, no sé… llegar a algún acuerdo sobre Lizzie. Estipular algún modo de que él pueda ver a la niña… No me voy a oponer Bella—sonrió triste— Hay cosas que ya no están en nuestras manos y si Edward lo sabe… no puedo luchar contra eso. Hablaré con él, buscaré un punto medio y luego nos iremos… Somos una familia, Bells. Él tiene que entender eso.

Bella parpadeó confusa ante el repentino cambio de opinión de Jake. Pero luego de unos segundos entendió que no se trataba de una real aceptación de la paternidad de Edward para con Elizabeth ¡Por supuesto que Jake nunca lo aceptaría así de tranquilo! Era el pánico hablando por él, la desesperación y la ansiedad, en estos momentos él era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de tomar las maletas y largarse de esta ciudad, con tal de que ella lo perdonase.

Bella se quedó mirando esos profundos pozos oscuros, esos ojos que la han acompañado durante más de siete años, su compañero, su mejor amigo… su salvador perpetuo, esos ojos que eran capaces de absorber todo lo malo y calentarle el alma.

¿Pero sería suficiente todo ese pasado "juntos" como para volver a comenzar?

Al parecer Edward se había convertido en un mal menor dentro de todo lo que habían hablado esta noche. Pero también estaba el tema del bebé que ella había declarado no querer tener junto a Jake y al parecer eso era algo que él ya se intuía.

¿Pero podría ella marcharse nuevamente? ¿Volver a dejar todo, sus amigos, su familia… todo y seguir a Jake?

Bella estaba confundida y la cercanía de Edward no hacía más que agravar aquello.

No podía pasar por alto que ahora era Jake quien la necesitaba, era él quien ahora requería poner tierra de por medio. Y que cuando fue ella quien lo necesitó, él le tomó la mano con fuerza dejando todo a sus espaldas, cargando con responsabilidades y culpas que no le correspondían y la guió a un nuevo comienzo….

Vivió su depresión, sus crisis de pánico, su embarazo… todo lo malo y lo bueno de estos cuatro años en Londres y Jake fue quien siempre estuvo allí, sosteniéndola, siéndole fiel… a su lado.

¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo ahora por él, cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Por qué no brindarle esa luz de vuelta?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Sin saber el futuro y con la mente llena de dudas ¿Qué harían ustedes?<p>

Al menos yo... hum, creo que la cosa esta difícil.

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones...

Eri... ya hice la tarea... vanagloriarse, vanagloriarse, vanagloriarse :D

.

**Imposible ser perdonado**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_*11 de mayo del 2009: Ya nada es lo que era*_

_._

—¡¿A quién y cuánto tengo que pagar para asegurarme de que este vaso no esté vacío? —Gruñó el gran hombre, estrellando el vaso de cristal sobre la madera lustrosa de la barra del bar, logrando llamar la atención de varios de los presentes.

—Amigo… creo que ya has bebido suficiente por esta noche— dijo el barman, un hombre de contextura media y de aspecto amistoso más allá de su pequeño aro de plata colgando de la oreja derecha y el tatuaje de serpiente que mostraba su bíceps izquierdo.

—Primero que todo, no soy tu amigo—rugió el moreno al hombre de la barra que estaba inclinado levemente sobre él desde el otro lado, con gesto condescendiente —Y segundo… no es asunto tuyo cuanto beba… ¡Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no me dejes ver el fondo de esta copa! —dijo mientras volvía a estrellar el cristal sobre la madera.

El barman de no más de unos 35 años sólo le observó con semblante cansado y se resignó a mover la cabeza mientras resoplaba a la vez que volvía a llenar el vaso de _whisky_. Era una noche bastante concurrida en aquel pequeño bar. Como siempre distintos tipos de personas se refugiaban allí de la sorpresiva lluvia de verano. La mayoría de la gente disfrutaba y se reía, y otros pocos, estaban sentados junto a la barra bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, ahogando penas y pasando agonías.

—¡Otro! —volvió a exigir cuando de un trago vacío el vaso.

—No, lo siento, pero ya has bebido bastante en un corto rato. No pienso cargar en mi conciencia con la culpa de lo que vaya a pasarte… si quieres más ve a otro lugar por más—dijo seriamente.

El hombre le miró furibundo, a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula.

—¿Sabes donde te puedes meter tu conciencia esta noche? —le espetó mientras volvía a señalar el vaso—¡Llénalo y no te preocupes por la culpa, que para eso yo ya tengo suficiente!

Justo cuando el barman se iba a negar y pedirle a uno de los de seguridad que sacaran a aquel hombre moreno, fue interrumpido quedando con las palabras en la boca.

—Haz lo que te dice—dijo el hombre de pelo cobrizo, en una forma educada ocultando la orden—Yo me hago cargo—Aseguró a la vez que el barman se encogía de hombros y volvía a llenar el vaso, ese hombre ebrio y patético no era asunto suyo.

—Deja la botella—ordenó el hombre moreno, de modo cansado, sin despegar la vista de los cubos de hielo flotando en su copa.

El barman miró al otro hombre, que se acomodaba sobre la butaca al lado del moreno, este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dejó la botella al alcance del moreno, antes de irse a despachar más órdenes de tragos.

Silencio eterno en medio del bullicio infernal del lugar.

—Si estás esperando a que te de las gracias, ni lo sueñes—Jake habló con desinterés mientras mantenía su atención hacia el frente.

—Pues deberías… estoy seguro que tu cirrosis me lo agradecerá dentro de unos años—contestó sarcástico a la vez que el cantinero dejaba una cerveza fría frente a él.

Los dos hombres se dedicaron a beber, Edward de forma pausada y Jake en tragos más largos, disfrutando de cómo el alcohol quemaba su garganta al tragar.

—¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí? ¡Ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, así que lárgate! —le espetó Jake girando levemente desde su lugar para mirar a Edward.

—¡Hey! —le reprendió—¡Soy algo así como tu superhéroe por esta noche! Mostrar algo de amabilidad no estaría mal… Gracias a mí no tienes que cambiar de bar para emborracharte—dijo con un toque de humor negro.

—¡Oh, Gracias gran Cullen! —se mofó Jake—Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte… ¡Ahora si puedo decir que ha sido un gran día! —refunfuñó entre dientes, con más rabia de a que demostraba.

—Este es un lugar publico…—dijo Edward mientras despreocupado tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza—Si tanto te molesta mi agradable presencia simplemente vete tú.

Jake suspiró exasperado—De verdad, Edward… No estoy para tus imbecilidades… Búscate a otro a quien joderle la noche, porque yo ya la tengo jodida desde antes…

—¡Vaya! ¡Uno trata de ser agradable y mira como te pagan! —dramatizó—Vamos Jake. Vengo con la bandera blanca alzada—dijo mirándole, sonriéndole sin abrir la boca mientras alzaba y movía una servilleta blanca en son de paz— Estoy casi seguro que ya sobrepasamos los comodines de insultos, desplantes y golpes… algo así como una "Primavera de Praga" no vendría mal… Tampoco es una gran noche para mí—dejó el papel nuevamente sobre la mesa a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le exigió Jake intentando ocultar su asombro y su desconfianza.

—Nada… simplemente no me gusta beber solo—respondió mientras encogía los hombros nuevamente —Te vi desde el otro lado y me dije ¿Por qué no?

—No te entiendo—Confesó Jake rendido.

—Ni yo—aseguró Edward— Debe ser la costumbre de los viejos tiempos, añoranza de esa época en que nos sentábamos igual que como estamos ahora y bebíamos hasta darnos vuelta de lo ebrios que quedábamos… Además, todavía puedo reconocer cuando necesitas compañía aunque estés ladrándole a todo el mundo que se ha atrevido a acercársete hoy y quien más apropiado que yo, con tantos años de experiencia, como para intentar aguantar tu genio esta noche y evitar que hagas algo de lo que mañana te arrepientas… como sonreír.

—Idiota arrogante…—murmuró Jacob, pero con algo de diversión en su voz debido al estado de embriaguez en que se encontraba que Edward logró captar. — Viejos tiempos, épocas pasadas…— divagó y volvió a beber en silencio.

En otras circunstancias Jake le habría dicho a Edward exactamente lo que pensaba de él, de su compañía y de sus viejos tiempos o simplemente se hubiera levantado he ido del local, sin embargo ahora, a estas horas de la noche y de su vida, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni ánimo para cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. Así que volvió a acomodarse sobre el reducido taburete y se dedicó a seguir bebiendo, esta vez con algo más de calma, con Edward a su lado. Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Las vueltas de la vida eran tan ilógicas de vez en vez… Hace unas horas hubiera molido a golpes a Edward, en cambio ahora está aquí, sentado tranquilamente a su lado, bebiendo en silencio y secretamente agradecía que fuera así, agradecía no estar solo. Porque así era como se sentía hasta antes de que Edward apareciera, condenadamente solo, por más gente que pululara a su alrededor. Paradójicamente sólo la presencia de Edward le hubiese brindado esa sensación de reconocimiento que nadie más le habría brindado alguna vez.

—¿Qué trae al respetado Doctor Black a un barcito como este, con ínfulas de reventar su hígado bebiendo hasta vomitar? —preguntó Edward con fingida educación.

—¿Acaso te importa? — le preguntó enarcando una de sus negras y anchas cejas.

—Hay que hablar de algo…—comentó distraído excusando su curiosidad, mientras giraba sobre el taburete para ver momentáneamente a la gente del lugar.

Le guiñó el ojo a una rubia que le coqueteaba desde una de las mesas, antes de reacomodarse y mirar nuevamente a Jake. A su ego le gustaba de vez en cuando recordarse que seguía vivo.

—No es asunto tuyo —repitió Jake contrariado por el aire despreocupado que su ex mejor amigo intentaba darle a la conversación. Demasiada familiaridad.

Edward rodó los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su botella.

—Jake…—empezó Edward pero se calló al instante.

—Bella me contó que ya sabes… Lizzie—la voz de Jake tembló un poco.

Edward le miró confuso unos instantes y afirmó con la cabeza cuando entendió exactamente a lo que se refería. Su semblante se volvió algo más serio que hasta hace unos instantes.

El patán Cullen podía volver a su escondite y el verdadero Edward comenzaba a aparecer.

Jake miró a lo alto mientras en su mano balanceaba el vaso haciendo sonar los casi inexistentes cubos de hielo dentro de él.

—Aún recuerdo perfectamente la cara de Bella cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada…—murmuró casi para si mismo ante el silencio de Edward —Estaba tan asustada y avergonzada—suspiró pesadamente— en sus ojos había rabia, culpa… estaba rota. Por un instante la imagen frente a mí me causó tanto miedo, era como ver a un condenado, sin esperanzas, ya resignado a sobrevivir en ese estado…

—Yo no lo sabía… ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza alguna vez ella estaba embarazada…—se defendió Edward débilmente. — Si tan sólo lo hubiese averiguado antes, yo…

—¡Tú nada, Edward!—le interrumpió Jake con una mirada gélida—Tú no hubieras podido hacer nada—dijo con seguridad.

Edward quería tener algún argumento para refutar aquello, pero al fin de cuentas sabía que Jake tenía razón. Para como estaban las cosas, lo más probable es que nada de lo que hubiera intentado fuese suficiente para reparar el daño. Mejor dicho, estaba casi seguro que de haberse enterado, se hubiese comportado como el bastardo que siempre ha sido, se hubiera asustado y huido… se hubiera acobardado ante tal responsabilidad y que para cuando hubiese querido volver sólo hubiese encontrado más dolor.

—Lo que no entiendo…—susurró Edward— Es como pese a todo lo sucedido, pudiste perdonar, olvidar y seguir con ella… porque para ti esa opción fue tan válida. Aún sabiendo que al irse a Londres, al casarse, ella llevaba a mi hija dentro…. ¿Por qué lo sabías verdad? —antes de pensarlo Edward estaba dejando escapar las dudas que le carcomían.

Jake le miró unos instantes como si la respuesta fuese mas que obvia—Claro que lo sabía, idiota—dijo con sarcasmo—Yo fui a rogarle que volviera conmigo y que nos fuéramos juntos cuando recibí la confirmación de la beca… pero ella me rechazó, porque esa misma mañana acababa de enterarse de su embarazo—explicó.

—¿Pero…pero…—titubeó Edward confundido. Una vez empezado a preguntar, ya no podía parar, además algo dentro de él le decía que obtendría más respuestas de este Jake semiebrio que del sobrio.

—¡La amaba! —dijo unas octavas más altas, pero el ruido era demasiado alto como para que alguien lo notara—Ella era la mujer de mi vida, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga… ¡No iba a permitir que por un carbón egoísta como tú nuestra vida se fuera a la mierda!

Sí, el Jacob ebrio era mucho más comunicativo que el sobrio.

Para Edward había tantas dudas en su cabeza, tantas cosas que se sentía incapaz de comprender. Aunque él sabía lo que era el amor, no entendía el desinterés ni el sacrificio que este generaba. Él amaba, pero su amor era egoísta.

Edward le observó con el ceño fruncido y justo cuando iba a decir algo Jake se lo impidió.

—¿Eres capaz de imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza esa noche? ¿Todo lo que sufrió desde que en la mañana le comunicaron de su embarazo?... ¡No tienes ni idea, Edward! ¡Mientras tu seguías con tu puta vida, Bella estaba pensando como mierda enfrentar lo que le estaba pasando! ¡Sola! —le increpó a la cara. Obviamente el alcohol además de soltarle le lengua, le hacía ser menos cuidadoso con su perfecta compostura y hermetismo habitual.

—Yo…—dijo Edward soltando un suspiro mientras sujetaba su frente y se apoyaba sobre la barra—Yo hice todo jodidamente mal… lo sé… pero era mi hija—se quejó casi sin ganas y de manera incoherente.

—¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Deja de comportarte como un puto egoísta y piensa en alguien más por un mísero instante! —le reclamó Jacob molesto, haciendo que Edward voltease a mirarle incrédulo—¿Eres capaz siquiera de imaginar que hubiera sido de Bella y Lizzie si yo no me las hubiese llevado? —insistió con voz cortante y segura, esperando respuesta.

Edward le miró asombrado, nuevamente Jake tenía razón y le golpeaba la cara con la realidad, Edward estaba seguro que con o sin matrimonio, viaje o Jacob de por medio, de todos modos Bella no le hubiese incluido en su vida, pero nunca antes había pensado en la situación de ella en aquel entonces, simplemente se había limitado a sus sentimientos desde siempre y al cómo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora que se sentía un poco mejor.

Para Jacob el gesto de derrota de Edward no pasó desapercibido, pero no gozó de este. Pese a que le aborrecía, algo con el paso de los años había cambiado. No es que ahora le perdonase, pero la madurez había traído consigo un poco mas de racionalidad. Ya no era simplemente el chico musculoso herido por su mejor amigo, ahora era un hombre, con responsabilidades y conciencia.

—Bella estaba sola, Edward—explicó con calma y sin saña de por medio— Sí, tal vez tenía a Jasper, pero con la vergüenza del embarazo sé que estaba planeando no involucrarle—Las palabras de Jake parecían iluminar la mente de Edward— La conozco, es testaruda, pero no es cobarde… Lo más probable es que hubiese seguido con su embarazo, también hubiese encarado a sus padres, pero de seguro estos la hubiesen repudiado, denigrado y renegado de ella, eso sólo lo hubiese destrozado aún más… si es que era posible—susurró lo último— Fue como si todo se hubiese predispuesto en aquel entonces para que ella se sintiese así de sola… Luego vino la culpa, las crisis de pánico junto con la depresión. Apostaría mi vida a que Bella se hubiese ido de la ciudad, hubiese buscado cualquier empleo hasta haber dado a luz a Lizzie… pero no sé que hubiera pasado desde ahí en adelante, Edward. Ni siquiera sé si es que la hubiese conservado consigo…—la voz de Jake se perdió en sus pensamientos tristes.

—Yo… no sabía nada—repitió un impactado Edward. ¿Crisis de pánico, depresión? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? Lo que Edward recordaba era una Bella herida, traicionada, pero fuerte después de todo.

Jake le observó enarcando una ceja—¿Qué creías?.. .¿Acaso pensaste que luego de… que los encontré, Bella se levantó el otro día y siguió como nada? ¿De verdad eres tan iluso? ¡Dios, Edward! ¡¿En qué mundo vivías?

—¡No, no es eso!—se apresuró a negar—Sé que es una mujer sensible y leal… por lo que obviamente la culpa la consume hasta el día de hoy… pero nunca fui capaz de imaginar todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Nunca fui consciente del embarazo y mucho menos de las opciones para ellas… Siempre conté con que ella lo superaría, sabía que al final tú terminarías perdonándola. Pero me sorprendí cuando me enteré del viaje y del matrimonio, luego de unos meses escuché de su embarazo… Jake, yo nunca… ¡Dios! Yo no sabía, nunca me lo imaginé…

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes—dijo Jake sin una pizca de compasión ante el atormentado rostro de Edward— Me alegra que ahora seas un poco más consciente del daño que causaste, Cullen…Y ten en cuenta que no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de haberla perdonado, no me arrepiento de rogarle que se fuese conmigo a Londres, de que nos casáramos. No me arrepiento de amar a Lizzie, ni de pedirle a Bella que no te lo dijera, porque si por mi fuera, tu jamás te hubieras enterado de la verdad—dijo con una seguridad impactante—No me arrepiento de nada y sin dudas, si volviera al pasado, volvería a hacer todo exactamente igual… ¡Tú nos traicionaste de manera tan profunda y completa. Y para tu fortuna, la ignorancia de todos estos años aminoró tu agonía! ¡Pero ahora ya lo sabes y no lo vas a poder olvidar jamás! — sentenció como si estuviese lanzando una maldición.

Edward y Jacob se observaron fijamente, sin desafío, ni odio. La mirada de Jake era severa y a la vez triste. Mientras que Edward le miraba fijo, atravesándole con esos ojos verdes, pero por más dura que fuera la mirada, Edward sabía que Jake tenía toda la razón, y en silencio le agradecía el haberle aclarado todo ese asunto, abrirle más los ojos ante todo lo que él había creado.

Ahora le era más fácil comenzar a entender muchas cosas, ahora tenía más claridad del porqué Bella jamás le perdonaría… Ahora entendía por qué no valía la pena luchar, acababa de confirmar que un corazón así de roto puede cicatrizar, pero nunca lograría obtener la confianza de Bella para que le permitiera cuidar aquel frágil tesoro.

Ahora entendía el miedo en los ojos de Bella cuando le veía, el que reflejaban esos pozones de chocolate hasta el día de hoy…

Imposible.

Imposible ser perdonado.

Imposible ser amado.

Jacob le hizo un gesto al barman para que volviera a vaciar los cubos de hielo en su vaso y luego lo llenó de _whisky_.

Ambos hombres bebieron en silencio, pero ahora quien lucía un poco peor era Edward tras su fachada indiferente. Jake le había dado mucho en qué pensar.

—¿Sabes que es lo más patético de todo este asunto? —murmuró Jacob al rato, sin mirar a Edward que ya iba por su tercera cerveza.

—¿Qué cuando bebemos nos baja la filosofía masoquista y cursi o que mañana vamos a tener una resaca monstruosa que nos recordará que ya no somos tan jóvenes como para beber así? —inquirió con desgana.

—Además de eso—concedió Jacob—Pero hay algo más penoso aún en toda esta historia—Acotó— Yo vengo y te encaro soltándote toda esa mierda de lo bastardo que has sido, te reclamo por todo el daño que causaste. ¡Te he detestado durante años, Cullen!—dijo mirándole—No entendía como mierda podías ser tan hijo de puta para traicionar, mentir y toda esa basura… y aún así, tener los cojones de mirarme a los ojos mientras intentabas seducir a mi novia a mis espaldas. Pero sobre todo te odié por el daño que le causaste a Bella. —Jake resopló con desgana— Cuando ocurrió toda esa mierda hace unos años atrás yo fui sin dudas la mejor opción para Bella. Tú no eras más que el idiota que la traicionó y yo le juré que podíamos comenzar de nuevo, que lejos de ti todo entre nosotros sería perfecto… ¿Y mira como terminó todo? ¡Terminé actuando prácticamente igual que tú! ¡Incluso peor! —dijo con una carcajada amarga mientras forzadamente hacía chocar su vaso contra el de Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso… a que luego de tanto vanagloriarme de mi superioridad ante ti, de ser el Clark Kent de Bella… Al final, nunca estuve a su nivel y termine fallándole… Nuevamente me comporté como el imbécil incapaz de cuidar lo que tenía por seguro… La traicioné, le mentí, hasta la manipulé un poco… tal vez mis argumentos son distintos a los tuyos… lo mío era por temor a perderla. Pero como sea. Ahora… ahora tengo lo que merezco.

Edward le miró casi sin comprender nada y Jake le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No sabes lo que me encantaría echarte la culpa de esto y odiarte un poco más… Pero no puedo esta vez. Porque todo fue cien por ciento culpa mía…

—Que... —intentó interrumpir Edward

—Bella me dejó—dijo seriamente con gesto destrozado—La engañé con otra mujer y se lo confesé esta noche, luego de que me contara que tu sabías que eras el padre de Lizzie. Ella me perdonó, pero me dijo que…—suspiró y luego dio otro trago a su vaso, adorando sentir como ardía su garganta y el dolor cambiaba—La perdí, mi matrimonio se acabó, ya no tengo nada, perdí a mi familia. Esta noche perdí todo por una estupidez.

Edward quedó congelado por un largo minuto sin pensar en nada realmente. Pero de a poco comenzó a reaccionar y lo primero que sintió fue rabia y compasión por partes iguales.

Rabia contra Jake, contra el bastardo que había engañado a Bella, que la había vuelto a herir y compasión también por él, por su ex mejor amigo, porque nadie mejor que Edward sabía el dolor de dañar a quien quieres.

—Ese siempre fue tu problema…—susurró Edward quedadamente—Siempre pusiste a Bella sobre una altar, la elevaste tan alto que conseguiste que la distancia fuera tal que ya no se podían ver. Ella no es perfecta, Jake. Ella no es algo así como un ser celestial ni inalcanzable… ni siquiera recuerdo alguna vez que Bella haya pretendido serlo… Y tú nunca la quisiste ver como realmente era—le regañó—La alzaste tanto que al final terminaste creando un ser inexistente. Es por eso que cuando sucedió lo de…cuando ella …yo, tú sabes—titubeó sin entender por qué le era tan difícil decir "Te engañamos" —Te dolió tanto, porque nunca concebiste que ella podría cometer un error en su vida… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ver a las personas como realmente son? —le increpó con dureza

La mirada de Jacob se endureció, a la vez que el ambiente se cargaba súbitamente de una tensión amenazante.

—Siempre se ha tratado de eso ¿no, Edward? — Espetó con rabia, acercando su rostro al de su ex amigo—Del patético de Jacob, del pobre idiota que toda su vida ha sido incapaz de elegir o tomar una puta decisión por si mismo—chilló— ¡Yo era incapaz de tomar la más mínima decisión sin consultártela antes! ¡Y eso te encantaba! ¡Claro! —Vociferó alzando sus grandes brazos al aire—¡El imbécil de Jacob Black tuvo la osadía de decidir por si mismo... Y mira, como se equivocó! —su vozarrón salió tan profundo que logró captar la mirada de las personas que concurrían el lugar—Entonces debes sentirte muy a gusto contigo mismo. Acabo de demostrar lo incapaz que soy y que sigo necesitando de las sabías palabras del generoso de Edward Cullen para tomar una decisión! —Edward le miraba entumecido ante el resentimiento añejo en las palabras de Jake—Pues aquí me tienes— dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una falsa reverencia— ¡Solo! — gruñó con una mirada profunda—Lo he perdido todo… estoy completamente solo… ¡Felicidades , tenías razón!

— ¡Tú no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que es estar solo realmente! —siseó Edward, también poniendose de pie para encararle, su mirada era ardiente sobre Jake—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso significa, Jacob! —Por supuesto que no lo sabía, pensó Edward. Jake jamás imaginaria las trémulas sombras de la soledad sobre su cabeza, sombras que Edward sí que conocía bien—Vienes y me hablas de culpas, errores y soledad ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir sintiéndote el bueno de la película? — le riñó apretando los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Jacob le miraba mudo pero colérico, como una estatua— No eres quien para contarme que es lo que se siente al ser rechazado, abandonado… Lo que es sentirse nada en medio de un todo, el no encajar, el ser siempre el último en la lista…El reconocer que no eres más que un gran manojo de ¡NADA! —chilló, logrando que más gente se percatara del altercado, entre ellos la seguridad del local y el mismo barman—Te tengo noticias súper Clark Kent: Te equivocaste de cuento de hadas. Porque por aquí no hay ni princesas en apuros, ni brujas o pociones mágicas. Quizás sí, yo soy algo así como el bastardo hijo de puta que encaja en el papel del villano… pero definitivamente tú no eres el príncipe azul y Bella mucho menos una doncella embrujada.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento? ¡Tú! ¡Un maldito egoísta traumado! —Gruñó Jake— Un mal nacido sin corazón y sin remordimientos… ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes más de lo que mereces? Pese a la escoria que has sido siempre, de todos modos la vida te da más de lo que te has merecido nunca ¡Tienes a Lizzie! ¡A mi Lizzie! —preso de la furia los ojos de Jacob brillaban a causa del desasosiego—Y yo en cambio, que siempre he tratado de actuar bien, me quedo sin nada, sin mi mujer ni mi hija… sin mi familia.

—No pretendas hacerme responsable a mi de tus fallas, Jake— amenazó apuntándole con el dedo— Porque al fin de cuenta tú mismo lo has dicho ¡No eres mejor que yo!

—No. Tienes toda la razón—concedió— ¿Pero sabes cual es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo? ¿Sabes por qué soy aunque sea un insignificante poco mejor que tú? —Acercó su rostro aún mas al de Edward, en una clara amenaza antes de hablar— Porque yo sí tengo el coraje de ser honesto, de asumir mis pecados y así mismo, aunque me esté muriendo, acepto las consecuencias, cosa que tú jamás has sido capaz de hacer… ¡Así que no me jodas con esa mierda de que estoy equivocado o que no tengo derecho a sentirme miserable! ¡Porque yo acabo de perder a mi familia! ¡Palabra que nunca has entendido porque nunca haz tenido una! —rugió lo último de manera lacerante y certera.

La mirada de Edward se desencajó, al igual que sus facciones.

—¡Eres un jodido cabrón! — la voz de Edward salió como una especie de grito de guerra mientras alzaba el puño, dispuesto a partirle la cara a Jacob.

—¡Caballeros! — Rugió un hombre interponiéndose entre Edward y Jake, a la vez que otro retenía a Edward por la espalda—Si tienen problemas personales, por favor resuélvanlos fuera del local—dijo el gigante hombre al que ambos reconocieron como el responsable de la seguridad del lugar.

Edward se zafó con brusquedad del agarre que el otro sujeto tenía sobre él.

—No hay nada que arreglar—dijo reacomodando su camisa— todo esta sumamente claro entre el "caballero" y yo—Siseó con los dientes apretados. — Disfruta tu patética vida Jacob Black— dijo dándole una mirada severa, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos un billete para luego dejarlo bruscamente sobre la barra.

Jacob le devolvió la mirada enseñando que no le temía su muda amenaza.

Edward se dio vuelta y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. La cosa estaba clara, por más que quisieran, aquella vieja y gran amistad estaba irreparablemente rota.

Imposible volver a confiar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

La amistad de Jake y Edward esta tan rota... me gustaría pensar que pudiesen volver a tratarse, se ve que se hacen falta.

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Eri... ¿Algún día me aburriré de agradecer tu ayuda? Lo dudo, sólo tu tendrias esa paciencia conmigo aparte de ser mi traductora y entender mis palubrias :)

.

**Canción como anillo al dedo: Kris Allen - the truth http: /www . youtube. com/ watch?v=4ZFtDLGZD18**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*15 de Mayo del 2009: Nadie dijo que sería fácil *

.

**¿Eres la persona qué quieres ser? ¿O alguien quién deberías ser, la persona que deberías haber sido, pero te quedaste en la mitad del camino?**

…:::…

— ¡Beth, deja de escaparte y ven aquí! — ordenó Bella.

— ¡No quero! —chilló ella corriendo alrededor de la mesa del salón.

—Beth… sólo te quiero peinar... ¡Parece que tienes pájaros anidando en tu cabeza! — refunfuñó poniendo las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas. Sonando muy mamá.

—Pío, pío, pío, pío…—empezó a canturriar la pequeña moviendo los brazos como alas, logrando sacar una risotada de su madre.

—Beth… por favor… —pidió enfatizando un puchero.

La niña detuvo su correteo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No quero…—gimoteó—me gusta mi pelo así—dijo jalando unos mechones de su rebelde melena oscura.

—Así te pareces a tía Charlotte cuando se hizo esa horrenda permanente—dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Perma... ¿Qué? —preguntó Beth confundida.

—Esa cosa rara que se hizo tu tía en la cabeza y que la hizo parecerse al perro de la señora Robinson… ese _Poodle_ café del 3A— el vozarrón de Jake irrumpió en la sala de la casa de Bella.

—¡Papaaaaá! —Gritó con voz aguda la niña emocionada corriendo al encuentro de su padre.

Jake la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó— ¿Cómo está mi princesa Elizabeth?

—Bien—dijo sonriendo. Adoraba cuando su padre la llamaba así.

—¿No ha venido ningún monstruo a molestarte?—preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

—Noo… Mami los ha asustado a todos con la escoba—dijo también seria imitando pobremente las ridículas maniobras de su madre con la escoba.

—¡Wow! Mami es muy fuerte—dijo Jake sonriéndole a Bella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzada.

—Hola, Jake—saludó con una incómoda timidez.

—Princesa, porqué no vas a tu habitación y…ves la película de los osos, luego te alcanzo y me la cuentas. Ahora quiero habar con tu mamá un momento.

La niña se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación en cuanto su papá la dejó en el suelo, ella está feliz, al final no la habían logrado peinar y vería su película animada favorita sobre osos.

Jake suspiró con cansancio, dejando de lado esa máscara de todo está jodidamente bien y que el mundo era perfecto que tenía que aparentar frente a Lizzie.

Bella notó el cambio, como también se fijó en su gesto de agobio.

Tras la mirada de Jake se filtraban distintas emociones, sobre todo añoranza, tanta que no se contuvo y antes de percatarse de sus actos ya estaba estrechando el menudo cuerpo de Bella entre sus grandes brazos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello.

—Bien—dijo con sinceridad a medias— ¿Y tú?

Jake titubeó—Sí… es difícil, pero creo que estoy bien también—sonrió con simplicidad. —Las extraño… mucho—confesó al fin

—Y nosotras a ti. Sabes bien que puedes venir cuando quieras, más que mal esta es tú casa—susurró

—Pero no es lo mismo…

—Jake…—comenzó ella con una suave advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Concedió— No es eso. Es sólo que se me hace difícil…—dijo con ojos tristes.

—Pero eso lo sabíamos… nadie dijo que seria fácil.

Jake asintió a la vez que suspiraba, sonrío como pudo y dejo un dulce beso en la frente de Bella antes de alejarse dos pasos de ella.

—Vine por mis cosas—su tono de voz era incómodo, se sentía tan ridículo y ansioso.

Bella asintió sin poder hacer más que menear la cabeza, porque si abría la boca estaba segura que se rompería y él no necesitaba más llanto ni angustias. Jake entendió la invitación y en silencio se dirigió a paso lento hacia su cuarto para guardar sus ropas y artículos que aún estaban allí como si nada hubiese pasado, como si esa vida no hubiese acabado.

La situación era triste y dolorosa.

Saber que Jake estaba guardando sus ropas, sus accesorios, sus objetos y sus recuerdos era algo así como la firma definitiva del fin.

Bella aún sentía todo aquello tan ajeno y la pronta ausencia de las cosas de Jake volvía la situación demasiado real.

No es que Bella se arrepintiese, pero tal como se lo había dicho a Jake, el saber que era lo correcto no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Jacob se iba, para siempre.

Era un final… esos finales a los que ella tanto le temía y también era un comienzo… un comienzo de algo incierto y que la asustaba.

.

_Flash-Back_

—Vámonos… vámonos lejos, Bella—susurró contra su cabeza aspirando su aroma—Tomemos todo y larguémonos. Los tres, de nuevo, lejos, empecemos otra vez, desde cero como ya lo hemos hecho antes… Dejemos toda esta mierda atrás.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, aún oculta en el pecho de Jacob, negando claramente.

—No, Jake—dijo mirándole con ojos vidriosos y llenos de tantas cosas—Ya no podemos…

—¿Es por Edward? —Preguntó pero no le dio tiempo de responder—Yo puedo hablar con él, no sé… llegar a algún acuerdo sobre Lizzie. Estipular algún modo de que él pueda ver a la niña… No me voy a oponer Bella—sonrió triste— Hay cosas que ya no están en nuestras manos y si Edward lo sabe… no puedo luchar contra eso. Hablaré con él, buscaré un punto medio y luego nos iremos… Somos una familia, Bells. Él tiene que entender eso.

Bella parpadeó confusa ante el repentino cambio de opinión de Jake. Pero luego de unos segundos entendió que no se trataba de una real aceptación de la paternidad de Edward para con Elizabeth ¡Por supuesto que Jake nunca lo aceptaría así de tranquilo! Era el pánico hablando por él, la desesperación y la ansiedad, en estos momentos él era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de tomar las maletas y largarse de esta ciudad, con tal de que ella lo perdonase.

Bella se quedó mirando esos profundos pozos oscuros, esos ojos que la han acompañado durante más de siete años, su compañero, su mejor amigo… su salvador perpetuo, esos ojos que eran capaces de absorber todo lo malo y calentarle el alma.

Pero el que esto fuera lo más simple no significaba que fuese lo correcto.

Y si algo había aprendido ella dentro de estos años, es que no estaba dispuesta a cometer más errores.

Jasper se lo había dicho en su momento, en el aeropuerto, pero ella no había querido escucharle

"—_No es eso… Jake es un gran hombre, es sólo que… no sé, se me hace raro. Tal vez sí me preguntabas hace un año, no dudaría en decir que era obvio que ustedes dos terminarían así, pero ahora… no sé. Me pregunto que si todo lo que les pasó este último tiempo tiene otro sentido, tal vez era una forma de cambiar este futuro en vez de reforzarlo_

—_No Jazz, las cosas tienen el sentido que debían tener, creé muchas heridas, lamentablemente dejé dolores imborrables, pero aprendí la lección de verdad… Y ahora, sólo me queda dejar de culparme e intentar seguir adelante. Jake y yo nos merecemos nuestro final feliz-"_

Un final feliz. Eso aún lo seguía pensando, pero desde otra perspectiva… una menos egoísta.

Bella inhaló con fuerza, necesitaba coraje para que sus palabras tuviesen peso.

—Jake… ¿eres feliz? — susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Él la observó sorprendido por el extraño rumbo de la pregunta. Abrió la boca pero no supo responder ante la repentina pregunta.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué sí, qué no, qué a veces? ¿Qué a ratos parecía serlo y qué al segundo siguiente no tenía idea?

¿Qué no tenía ni puta idea de cual era la respuesta que ella quería oír?

—Bella, tú y Lizzie son mi vida… mi felicidad—respondió en un murmullo.

—No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando. Beth y tú también son mi vida. Al igual que lo es Jasper, Charlotte… Alice, Rose, Emmett y Eleazar…Todos a quienes queremos. Pero lo que yo te pregunto es ¿Eres feliz? ¿Si en algún momento de tu vida soñaste con tu futuro y hoy eres quien querías ser y si eso te hace feliz?

Jake pestañeó incontables veces, su boca se abría y se cerraba, como un pez ahogándose. Pero nada salía de ella.

Bella asintió casi imperceptiblemente. El silencio de Jake era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Sus enormes ojos de asombro, la confusión en esa brea espesa y lo titubeante de sus pupilas hablan por él.

Entonces ella lo supo, tuvo absoluta claridad… el momento había llegado y tuvo que inspirar un par de veces antes de que _esas_ palabras lograran por fin abandonar sus labios.

—Jake… creo que lo mejor… es que no sigamos juntos—soltó pausadamente, midiendo como cada silaba llegaba hasta su esposo y asegurándose de que el sentido de sus palabras se entendiese.

Y así sucedió, Jake pestañeó una vez y cuando volvió a observarla la desesperación era lo único que su enorme cuerpo evidenciaba.

—No, no, Bella por favor—rogó acercándose a ella—No me dejes—imploró— Fue sólo un desliz, pero te juro que no significa nada. Nosotros podemos. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, hemos pasado por cosas peores y lo hemos superado…—intentó convencerla.

—Nunca lo superamos, Jake—le interrumpió—Llevamos años queriendo creerlo pero jamás lo superamos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? —preguntó roto.

—Porque es la verdad, Jake. Llevamos años intentando fingir algo que no somos. Algo que murió lentamente y nos hicimos los ciegos… porque era más fácil.

Jake se veía tan perdido, como si apenas entendiese lo que ella decía pero de todos modos intentaba hacer o decir algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Lo de Edward fue... —su voz se perdió cuando no supo que quería decir exactamente.

—Lo de Edward sólo fue consecuencia de lo que ya estaba mal—terminó ella—En su momento quisimos creer que había sido sólo un horrible tropiezo, que él era el responsable de todo, el ser maligno, un demonio que gozaba con nuestra infelicidad, pero en realidad era la confirmación de lo mal que estábamos, de que las cosas en algún momento de esos años antes de que él apareciera se desvirtuaron pero seguimos aferrados a lo seguro y a lo ideal que solíamos ser. ¡Eso era lo que todo el mundo y nosotros mismos nos hicimos creer!

— Yo te amo... — susurró débilmente intentando que ese sentimiento fuese suficiente para frenar esta locura que estaba matándolo.

—No, no me amas—aseguró con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —gruñó descolocado. Sintiendo como si no fuese su Bella la que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo era posible que ella dudase de él después de todo lo vivido?

—Jake, por Dios, abre los ojos. ¡Despierta! ¡Te acostaste con una mujer tres veces! — le gritó

—¡Ya te dije que no significó nada! —gritó más fuerte mientras mecía su corto cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

—Por lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes tener sexo con otra mujer, sin significar nada, y aún así decir que me amas? Si me digerías que te sentías atraído por ella, que ella te sedujo, que la querías o que simplemente te confundiste por un tiempo, al menos sería en cierto modo lógico aludiendo a la tensión en que hemos estado envueltos desde que volvimos al país ¡Pero no! —Chilló tocando momentáneamente su frente— Si puedes acostarte con otra mujer repetidas veces sin comprometer sentimientos sólo significa que lo que sientes hacia mí no es tan fuerte como el amor de pareja debe de ser, no después de los años que llevamos juntos, Jake. Hemos soportado demasiado tiempo dando manotazos de ahogado, creyendo que Londres sería nuestro boleto a la felicidad ¡Y no lo fue! ¡Sólo quisimos créelo, pero bastó con que el fantasma de Edward apareciera y todo se transformó en un caos de miedos e inseguridades! Tú mismo te diste cuenta de lo mal que estábamos ¿Me pediste un hijo, recuerdas? ¿Y eso fue por qué, Jake?... simplemente porque pensabas que eso arreglaría todo porque necesitabas aferrarte a algo que alejase a las sombras. —Terminó negando con la cabeza suavemente.

El silencio volvió a imperar en el lugar. La respiración desesperada de Jake era lo único que hacía eco entre las cuatro paredes que parecían cernirse sobre ellos.

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza, por más que su discurso pareciese seguro, por dentro ella se estaba muriendo de miedo, pero no de Jake ni de la conversación, sino de lo incierto que se volvería todo de ahora en adelante, porque si esta decisión era errónea, sólo ella sería la culpable del dolor de Jake y de Beth.

Pero debía correr el riesgo, debía de hacer lo que su cabeza y su corazón le gritaban era lo correcto, debía tragarse el miedo y plantarle cara a la verdad.

Jake resopló de manera profunda e impotente ante sus nulas fuerzas y su propia confusión y se desplomó sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

—Yo no puedo estar sin ti… yo no sé estar sin ti—murmuró agobiado por el dolor jalándose los cabellos con desesperación.

—Eso es costumbre, Jake…—respondió con aflicción acercándose a él midiendo cada paso de distancia como si fuese un animalito asustado.

Jacob levantó la cabeza sorpresivamente, mirándola turbado y herido por la seguridad con que Bella desestimaba cada intento, por la facilidad con que ella refutaba y anulaba lo que para él era un hecho… él la amaba.

—¿Acaso tú no me quieres ya? —musitó afligido.

—Te adoro—aseguró sin titubear—Pero no de la manera en que debería— reconoció con agobio. Al fin pronunciado las palabras que se había negado pensar por tantos años.

—Entiendo—comentó desganado y con su orgullo destrozado ajando la vista. Entendía que Bella no lo deseaba más. —Me abandonas…

—No, Jake. Jamás te abandonaría—refutó ofendida y suspiró pesadamente—Trata de entender. Seguir juntos sólo nos traería más dolor, seguiríamos cometiendo error tras error, cayendo en esta estúpida rutina de equivocarnos, armar maletas y huir. No puedo Jake… ya te he quitado demasiadas cosas en estos años. Llegó el momento de hacer las cosas como se deben.

— Tú no me has quitado nada a lo que yo no esté dispuesto a renunciar por estar contigo y con mi hija—afirmó terco mirándola totalmente serio.

Su corazón y su cerebro se enfrentaban ante el terrible miedo de reconocer lo obvio, del doloroso sentimiento de reconocer que todo se había acabado… el fin.

—Claro que sí—dijo acercándose más y aprovechando la altura para acariciar los cabellos de Jake—Te he quitado la posibilidad de estar cerca de los tuyos, de sonreír, de vivir con tranquilidad, de encontrar a alguien y ser amado como te mereces.

Jake gimoteó un poco, agachando la cabeza para apoyar su frente sobre el vientre de Bella.

"_encontrar a alguien y ser amado como te mereces"_ Nuevamente esa horrenda punzada de dolor se instalaba en su robusto pecho al escuchar esa última frase. Nuevamente se sentía incapaz de contener todo lo que sentía. Nuevamente era un gran envase a punto de rebosar.

Pasó sus manos por la pequeña cintura de su esposa y se refugió allí, con el alma adolorida y el corazón agónico.

Bella dejó escapar un par de lágrimas ante la intensidad de los sentimientos que Jake trasmitía y los propios. No recordaba haber tenido que enfrentar jamás a algo tan doloroso, las despedidas nunca fueron lo suyo, pero sin embargo sabía que así era como debían de ser las cosas.

Ser valiente era ridículamente kamikaze. Hacer lo correcto era absurdamente estúpido y doloroso.

—Yo de verdad te quiero—susurró Jake aún escondido.

—Lo sé y yo también… Pero a veces querer no es suficiente para sustentar un matrimonio.

Jacob alzó la cabeza, sin afianzar su agarre a ella y la miró con algo de aceptación, muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Somos una familia…— pareció mendigar.

—Y lo vamos a seguir siendo—prometió ella acariciando el rostro moreno.

Las facciones de Jake se fueron relajando de a poquito bajo su toque y ella notó como el paso del tiempo había cambiado aquel rostro, como unas pequeñitas arrugas asomaban cerca de sus ojos y como su boca ya no enmarcaba esa sonrisa que fue su sol por tanto tiempo.

Jake se volvió a esconder renuente a dar el siguiente paso hacia el acantilado sin fondo, deambulando en busca de posibilidades a las cuales aferrarse para no sentirse abandonado.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, tal vez horas.

Asumiendo la incertidumbre de lo que se vendría, secretamente afirmando que su enorme afecto no se acababa con el fin de su matrimonio.

Tomando valor para seguir de ahora en adelante.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, con más intensidad que antes. Pero ellos estaban en un extraño momento de paz y duelo.

—Nos perdimos—Jake habló tan bajito que Bella apenas entendió— después de serlo todo, quedamos reducidos a estos incómodos seres llenos de fisuras. —Reflexionó —Tal vez tienes razón—dijo finalmente mirándola a la cara. Perdiéndose en ese universo de chocolate, intentando encontrarse a si mismo en ellos, pero sólo encontrando la realidad de que el Jacob de antes ya no existía. —Habíamos dejado de avanzar y vivíamos en pos de lo que fuimos, llenos de miedos... Intentando aparentar subir más alto cuando estábamos tan abajo…

Bella le miró con una sonrisa igual de triste, era aún más doloroso escuchar la verdad de labios de Jacob.

— Porque fuimos grandes juntos, brillantes, alegres… felices. — Prosiguió él—Fuimos tanto, llegamos tan alto como ni imaginamos, fuimos de esos amores que son descritos en libros… pero todo se quedó en un "Fuimos".

Pasado.

Jacob se puso de pie rápidamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza reteniendo apenas las lágrimas que aguaban sus oscuros ojos. No había posesividad en aquel gesto, como tampoco había derrota como tal aunque él estuviese destrozado por dentro. Simplemente había verdad, un cariño y amor tan grande que derribaba cualquier gesto egoísta o altanero entre ellos o quienes les rodeaban.

—No tienes ni idea del gran hombre que eres— la voz de Bella salió en un sollozo escurridizo, ya no era capaz de contenerse más, aforrándose aún más a él, como esa tabla en medio del océano que siempre fue, necesitando esa fuerza que él siempre pudo brindarle.

—Por Dios… yo no me siento ni medio hombre en estos instantes—murmuró al recordar que finalmente su infidelidad los tenía a segundos del final.

—Pues lo eres… créetelo— dijo perdiéndose en aquel rostro que reconocía tan bien como el suyo. Era demasiado el pasado entre ellos como para no ser capaces de notar que pasase lo que pasase de alguna u otra manera sus caminos siempre estarían unidos.

—Pero al parecer no lo suficientemente bueno… para ti—dudó consciente de que ella ya no le amaba como él deseaba.

—No, al contrario. Siempre has sido demasiado para mí. Soy yo quien nunca ha estado a tu altura, Jake.

Él negó con efusividad. Sin entender como de un segundo a otro las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos, como sus propios sentimientos habían mutado y su racionalidad se sentía fuerte y segura.

—Siempre serás la mujer más importante en mi vida—juró suntuoso—Bueno, luego de Lizzie.

Ella le sonrió con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba y Jake vio en sus ojos por fin esa chispa de antaño.

Paz.

—Y tú siempre serás mi salvador, la persona en quien más confío en este mundo, mi leal amigo y el gran padre de Beth. Siempre serás mi Jake, mi Clark Kent que me rescató incontables veces hasta de mí misma. —Aseguró antes de ponerse en puntillas y dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre del que se estaba despidiendo.

Jake intentó responderle con una sonrisa rota, pero la mueca apenas se cumplió para tranquilizarla.

Luego simplemente se abrazaron en silencio. La estabilidad a la que estaban acostumbrados se había acabado, ahora cada uno debería encontrar su camino, luchar y caer, pero siempre conscientes de contar el uno con el otro… Pues eran y serían siempre una familia.

_Fin flash-back_

.

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento cuando los estrepitosos pasos de Beth resonaron por el pasillo.

Esa niña y su afición por correr por todos lados algún día le traerían algún hueso roto.

Beth apreció con su cabello sujeto en un intento de cola de caballo muy desarreglado. Detalle que llevaba claramente el sello de Jacob.

La niña corrió hacia su madre y alzó los brazos, Bella no dudo ni medio segundo en tomarla y alzarla, justo a tiempo que Jake aparecía llevando a cuestas su gran maleta negra.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió ella.

—Es mi ropa… creo que vendré por el resto luego— Dijo algo incómodo, mirando a su hija.

Bella entendió la mirada. Ahora sí que se vendría lo más difícil de jugar a ser adultos responsables.

—Beth, papá y yo queremos hablar contigo…—titubeó ante la mirada de duda de la pequeña.

Jake soltó la maleta y se acercó a ellas, Bella dejó que Jake tomase a Beth y este la acomodó sobre el sofá del salón.

—Princesa…Bueno…

¿Cómo se le explica a una niña de 3 años que sus padres se separan? Jacob estaba seguro de que no existía una fórmula perfecta para aquello, pero sólo le interesaba que ella no quedase confundida ni sufriera.

—Beth— interrumpió Bella consciente de la duda en Jake— Jacob y yo te queremos contar y explicar algo….

La niña alternó las miradas entre sus padres, realmente sin entender de qué iban.

—Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho—inició Jake con la frase cliché—Hay veces en que deben tomar decisiones difíciles, pero que son necesarias—él miró a Bella y esta asintió para que prosiguiera—Lizzie… tu madre y yo ya no vamos a vivir más juntos—soltó con delicadeza.

La niña frunció el ceño y se limitó a preguntar enfuruñada— ¿Por qué?

Jacob observó a Bella, sinceramente él no sabía como responder claramente a eso, sin enredarse con las palabras.

—Porque hay veces en que los papás se dan cuenta de que pese a que se quieran mucho, no siempre están… bien juntos.

—Como tu mamá y yo—intervino Jake— Nosotros creemos que lo mejor es ya no vivir juntos para así ser felices y hacerte feliz a ti—explicó.

Bella se mordía el labio con fuerza, la cara de la niña no daba indicio de nada. Ese maldito gesto de _poker_ igual al de Edward, estaba apunto de colapsarla.

— ¿Entonces… tú ya no vas a ser mi papá? — preguntó Beth de pronto y enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y angustia.

—No—se apresuro él mientras borraba una lágrima que había escapado de esos bellos ojos verdes — Siempre voy a ser tu papá, Lizzie. Sabes que eres mi princesa y que te amo muchísimo. Sólo que ahora ya no viviremos juntos. En cambio tú ahora tendrás dos casas y algunas cosas no serán igual que antes— la niña relajó el gesto, pero seguía con esa cara de estar procesando todo que angustiaba a sus padres.

Bella se inclinó y miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de su pequeña—Tu padre y yo te amamos más que a nada en el mundo y siempre será así. No existe nada en este mundo que lo pueda cambiar. Eres lo mejor que tenemos, lo más importante y por lo mismo te vamos a cuidar con nuestras vidas, siempre. Queremos que seas feliz, que estés bien. No te pongas triste, Beth—dijo acariciando su mejilla cuando vio el inicio de un puchero— Las cosas van a cambiar un poco, pero tú sabes que el amor entre nosotros seguirá igual, te quiero a ti y quiero a tu padre, y él también nos quiere a las dos.

—Muchísimo—intervino Jake.

—¿Pero por qué no vas a vivir conmigo? — cuestionó mirando a su padre.

Jake suspiró profundamente— Porque a veces los adultos tenemos que hacer lo mejor para que los que queremos sean felices… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Harry el delfín? — Preguntó y Lizzie asintió tímidamente— Cuéntame— pidió.

—Él vivía en el acuario y taba enfermito… tonces la dotora que arregla peces lo cuidó y lo arregló bien—musitó tímidamente.

— ¿Y qué sucedió cuando Harry se mejoró completamente? —la animó a seguir.

—La dotora dijo que tenía que irse—la niña suspiró—lo dejó salil al mar, donde taba su familia espelandolo…

—¿Y qué sentiste? — preguntó Bella recordando ese hecho.

—Yo taba triste, poque era mi amigo… no quería que se juera, pero él tenía que irse a cuidar a sus hijitos chicos… y yo lloré y la dotora de peces dijo que no llorara ma… que él era feli

—Porque él tenía que volver con su familia ¿Verdad? — siguió Jake

—Sip.

—Recuerdas que tu madre y yo te explicamos que no siempre las personas o los peces, que quieres y son tus amigos pueden estar siempre contigo y que algunas veces ellos se tienen que ir a otras partes para así poder ser felices, pero que no por eso ya no van a ser tus amigos y te dejaran de querer.

—Sip—repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo parecido es esto, Lizzie. Yo no me voy a ir lejos, pero ya no viviré contigo y con tu madre, pero nos veremos mucho y así todos seremos felices—explicó de la mejor manera que pudo e intentó sonreírle.

La niña bajó de un salto del sofá y asintió confundida recordando a Harry.

Ambos sabían que más no podían decir por ahora hasta que ella preguntase, era muy pequeñita para entender los enredos de sus padres, pero ellos sólo querían que ella entendiese que su amor por ella jamás cambiaria y que todo lo que hacían era por su bien.

—Ahora yo voy a vivir un tiempo con tu abuelito Billy—dijo Jake— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a casa, ver al abuelo y te enseño el cuarto en el que dormirás cuando me vayas a ver? Luego podemos ir por un helado y le traes uno grande a tu madre — invitó él, intentando hacer natural el hecho del cambio de casa.

Beth miró a su madre con duda.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa y Beth finalmente se relajó un poco.

—¡Helado! —chilló la niña con las manos sobre sus cabeza.

—Ok, ve por tu chaqueta azul y tu mochila—dijo Bella levantándose e impulsando a su pequeña con una palmada en el trasero.

La niña partió corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su habitación por sus cosas.

—No estuvo tan mal—concedió Jake con una mueca que delataba que aún estaba incómodo y algo nervioso.

Bella le miró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. —Beth es maravillosa, pequeñita pero muy inteligente. Sé que le costará acostumbrarse, pero creo que lo lograremos. Y lo de Harry fue una buena idea… parece que lo entendió por ahora.

Jake asintió algo más relajado. —Es maravillosa y muy inteligente, algún día lo entenderá —estuvo de acuerdo. — Nuestra hija es maravillosa.

Jake sonrió cuando Lizzie volvió corriendo con la chaqueta a medio poner y arrastrando su mochila.

Bella vió lentamente como Jake y la niña salían de casa, como él guardaba sus cosas en el maletero y luego acomodaba a Beth en la sillita del asiento trasero del auto antes de subir al asiento del conductor y alejarse de allí.

Entonces en la soledad de una gran casa vacía, Bella tomó otra decisión.

Era momento de enfrentar su futuro. Era el momento de luchar por ella y por su hija y era el momento de dar la cara.

El primero en la lista era Jasper.

* * *

><p>¡Team Beth! 100%<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Sorry por no responder los rr... como novedad no me dio el tiempo y no queria atrasar más el cap

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	28. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Gracias a mi linda beta Eri por no matarme a palos aún por mis palabras inventadas!

.

**"_La verdad sigue siendo absoluta, cree eso. Incluso si esa verdad es difícil, fría y tan dolorosa de un modo que ni te imaginas. Incluso cuando la verdad sea más cruel que cualquier mentira."_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*17 de Mayo del 2009: Pequeño saltamontes*

.

.

—¡Repítelo, Eddie!—exigió Emmett—Pero esta vez hazlo lento y claro—dijo alargando todas las "o"

Edward le miró ceñudo y negó con la cabeza, podrían pasar siglos, pero su hermano nunca maduraría.

—¡Lo que te dije!... Jacob y Bella ya no están juntos…—murmuró fingiendo distracción mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza de espaldas a su hermano.

—¡No, no! Sí, esa parte la entendí—rezongó Emmett mientras tomaba la botella que su hermano le lanzaba por los aires— Lo que quiero escuchar nuevamente es la frase en que dices que tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

Edward le envío una mirada asesina. — ¡Idiota! —masculló al pasar por su lado, dándole un empujón con el hombro, rumbo al sofá del salón principal de su departamento — ¡No siempre soy responsable de todo lo malo que le sucede a la gente! —dijo sarcástico en un gruñido.

—No me mires así—dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar un salto desde la parte trasera del sofá para acomodarse al lado de su hermano. —No puedes negar que es… raro que tú no tengas nada que ver… esta vez—se defendió.

—Emmett—advirtió Edward. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

— ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!—dijo Emmett perdido en su minuto filosófico—¿Jake, infiel? ¿Nuestro Jacob? ¡Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado! ¡Antes le gano una partida de ajedrez a Stephen Hawking, que pensar que Jacob le pondría los cachos a Bells!

Edward se giró para mirarle con cara de desconcierto

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar tanta tontería junta en una sola frase? —inquirió con una ceja alzada.

—Es un don natural, pequeño saltamontes—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con soltura.

Edward negó con la cabeza nuevamente, no había nada que él pudiese hacer con su hermano.

—Pues créetelo, gran S_ensei_. Jacob le puso los cuernos a Bella y por eso su relación se terminó —masculló entre dientes.

—Pero en serio… ¿sabes con cuál mujer fue? ¿Es guapa? ¿Del hospital? Aunque dudo que sea más guapa que Bells, pero algo debe tener —divagó curioso.

—Sólo he escuchado rumores… —dijo restándole importancia mientras bebía.

— ¿Y? —presionó.

— ¡No voy a ser partícipe de rumores de pasillo, Emmett! —le reprendió.

—Anda hermano, soy sólo yo… ¿Qué has escuchado? —pidió como un niño apunto de dar brinquitos ansiosos.

Edward bufó rendido—Sólo te lo diré porque sé que de otro modo no te callaras jamás. —Advirtió severo—Dicen que fue con alguien del hospital… Con Leah Clearwater, su anestesióloga y mano derecha— dijo molestó.

Él estaba casi seguro de que eso no era sólo un simple rumor de pasillo. En más de una ocasión se los había topado cuchicheando a los dos en los pasillos en actitud extraña, a veces parecía que discutían.

Pero sólo cuando escuchó los rumores logró atar cabos, antes de eso sólo pensaba que eran simples desavenencias profesionales dentro de alguna especie de amistad entre ellos.

—¡Wou! —fue lo único que Emmett logró pronunciar, su cara era un poema, digno de un "No me lo creo"

—Lo mismo pensé yo…—comentó Edward asintiendo.

Distraído y un tanto incómodo por la conversación tomó el control y prendió la TV pasando sin detenerse por los canales hasta llegar al de deportes.

— ¿Eddie? —Insistió Emmett al rato.

—No me llames Eddie—masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

—Lo que sea… ¿Edward? —repitió con el mismo tono empalagoso.

— ¿Qué, Emmett? —preguntó con hastío, desde que Rose se había puesto algo más quisquillosa debido a las hormonas de los últimos meses, Emmett solía refugiarse en el departamento de su hermano demasiado tiempo para la paz mental de Edward.

— ¿Y… qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó dubitativo, controlando su ansiedad.

—Ver televisión y luego dormir, si es que mi apestoso hermano mayor se digna a irse a _su _casa en vez de estar toda la tarde vaciando mi refrigerador—dijo sin entender bien.

—Edward… no me refiero al ahora de "ya" —aclaró gesticulando en demasía y haciendo como que no le llegó la frase en que Edward lo echaba de manera poco sutil—Te pregunto con respecto a qué piensas hacer con Bella y Elizabeth…

—Nada…—dijo rápidamente.

Emmett se le quedó mirando con un gran y claro signo interrongante en todo el rostro.

Edward suspiró y apagó la pantalla antes de girarse y ver a la cara a su hermano.

—No puedo presionar a Bella en estos momentos. Es más, creo que he logrado que ceda mucho en poco tiempo y sé por su cara que la última vez que la vi todo esto la estaba empezando a agobiar, así que imagina como debe de estar después de lo de Jacob. Por el momento quiero darle algo de espacio, no quiero ser un problema más y supongo que Bella debe de reevaluar su vida y esas cosas que se supone que hace la gente cuando algo acaba… luego de eso, hablaré con ella y veremos como proceder con respecto a Beth. No quiero que mi hija se vea alterada a causa de cambios muy bruscos en un periodo demasiado corto ya tiene mucho con que su padre y su madre ya no estén juntos como para que ahora intente entender que tiene otro padre además del que creía… es inteligente, pero no hay que olvidar que apenas tiene 4 años y no es capaz de racionalizar las cosas, es como una pequeña esponjita que absorbe todo lo que la rodea—explicó.

Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír contento, era la primera vez que Edward hablaba de la niña como su hija, preocupado por su bienestar y eso le provocaba una extraña explosión de satisfacción en el pecho.

—Lo entiendo… Pero no me refería sólo a Lizzie… ¿Tú y Bella? —titubeó.

Edward frunció el ceño nuevamente, no molesto, sino que confuso.

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder, Emmett—le aclaró.

—¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Le explicaste las cosas?

—No últimamente. En un principio lo intenté, pero ella se negaba a escucharme y luego no me creía—disimuló su incomodidad volviendo aprender la tv— Además, no creo que sea posible. Es demasiado el peso de los errores como para perdonar. Yo realmente le hice demasiado daño—dijo con pesar—Sólo hasta que hablé con Jacob la pasada noche fui capaz de ver las proporciones de todo. Siempre pensé que el daño era netamente emocional, pero fue más que eso. Cambié su vida… para mal—dijo con una mueca— Nunca he sido bueno con las personas, no sé como hacerle ver la verdad… además, no creo que tenga mucho sentido ya…

—Yo sólo te digo que no hay peor lucha que la que no se da…

—¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué luche por el amor de Bella? ¿Qué la verdad en mi corazón iluminará el suyo? —Preguntó con cara de circunstancia y Emmett asintió— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículamente cursi que suena eso? —pestañeó asqueado.

—Eddie—dijo Emmett bufando—Cuando aprenderás que en los temas del amor lo único cursi son las palabras y no los hechos… todo se vale por estar con quien quieres—se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ella no me quiere… no puede quererme todavía…—dijo cabizbajo y algo deprimido.

—Lo repito ¿Has hablando con ella sobre lo que sientes? — gesticuló con las manos

—Y yo te lo repito a ti... ¡No, porque cuando lo he intentado me rehúye y se escapa! —dijo cansino

—Entonces creo que llegó el momento de tomar medidas más drásticas…— la sonrisa de Emmett pasó de un simple a una diabólicamente perversa de un instante a otro.

—¿Qué planeas? — Preguntó Edward con algo de temor— ¡No, Emmett! Bella acaba de terminar con Jacob y no fue por mí, ni para estar conmigo, ni porque mágicamente decidió que quiere estar conmigo y que cree en mí, te lo recuerdo. Así que no es nada inteligente intentar nada. ¡No tiene sentido! —intentó persuadirlo

—Calma pequeño, Eddie. Déjalo en manos de tu sabio hermano mayor. — volvió a sonreír y Edward por primera vez temió de su hermano y sus brillantes ideas.

—Emmett…—dijo con voz amenazante

—Sólo necesito que estés dispuesto a ser sincero. Nada más… el resto déjalo en mis manos. — dijo a la vez que frotaba sus manos entre si contento con su brillante plan.

—No, Emmett. Te lo prohíbo, escúchame bien. No. Te. Metas. En. Mi. Vida. ¡Ni te le acerques a Bella! — bramó haciendo uso de su voz de mando y amenazante genio.

—Bueno, bueno… lo que digas pero no te enfades—Emmett intentó calmarlo.

Era obvio que el subnormal de su hermano sería incapaz de apreciar un plan maestro aunque se lo pusieran en frente. Así que esta vez, Emmett tendría que usar su astucia para que Edward no le descubriese.

Edward le miró con sospecha, pero Emmett puso su mejor cara angelical logrando despistar a su hermano de sus reales intenciones. Esta era una misión para Emmett "el semental Cullen". ¡Al rescate!

—Ya, ya… cambiando de tema. ¿Edward, te puedo pedir algo? — inquirió astutamente.

—Depende…— concedió Edward aún con gesto de sospecha. Aunque sinceramente no creía que Emmett intentase nada.

—Bueno, ya que las cosas están en punto de espera y se han ido aclarando un poco. Quería preguntarte ¿si es qué existe la posibilidad de conocer a mi sobrina? —sonrió— Ya sabes… sólo he oído y oído y oído sobre ella, pero aún no la conozco ¡y es mi sobrina! ¡Mi única sobrina!

Edward pestañeó descolocado por la petición.

—Claro, veré que puedo hacer. — concedió. Antes de volver a enfocar su atención en la TV, cosa a la que su hermano se unió, aunque su mente se había convertido en un pequeño rincón oculto examinando detalles de su plan.

.

.

.

.

*19 de Mayo del 2009: Pequeños grandes cambios*

.

"_La verdad sigue siendo absoluta, cree eso. Incluso si esa verdad es difícil, fría y tan dolorosa de un modo que ni te imaginas. Incluso cuando la verdad sea más cruel que cualquier mentira."_

Cuando el auto de Edward giró la esquina que daba a la calle de Bella, las manos aún le sudaban mientras se afirmaba al volante.

Se acercó a la puerta sintiéndose un completo idiota ¿Dónde estaba el Edward seguro de si mismo? ¿El bastardo egoísta y arrogante que solía echarse al mundo entero en el bolsillo derecho?

¿Cómo había perdido su seguridad en tan poco tiempo?

Ya nada es lo que era y aunque no extrañaba su actitud fría e insensible del pasado, si se daba cuenta de que en medio de la evolución existían barreras que habían cedido ante sus pies, haciendo emerger todas esas inseguridades por las que él lucho por enterrar y eso le hacía sentir incómodo consigo mismo.

—¡Oh, Hola! — Tartamudeó Bella un tanto sorprendida—Llegas… pronto— dijo a la vez que le daba espacio para entrar a la casa.

—Me desocupé temprano— Se excusó Edward sintiéndose un idiota—Además, me pareció extraña tu llamada esta mañana— confesó, pero en ese instante cualquier otra cosa dejó de importar al observar que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y que obviamente las cosas estaban empacadas dentro de las cajas que estaban repartidas por los rincones— ¿Te vas? — dijo alterado girándose a verla.

—Me mudo… a una casita a unas manzanas de aquí— aclaró ella con timidez y vio como el pequeño indicio de pánico que se filtró en el rostro de Edward desaparecía. — Sobre eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo…

La sala estaba desierta. Solamente los sofás permanecían es su lugar y cuando Bella avanzó el eco de sus pasos retumbó en un eco casi angustiante de vacío.

—Las cosas han cambiado… bastante— susurró ella mirando sus propias manos—Supongo que ya te habrás enterado más o menos de los últimos acontecimientos— agregó con una sonrisa triste, asumiendo el cotilleo incesante en el hospital.

Edward asintió con respeto y Bella agradeció no ver ironía alguna en aquel gesto.

—Bueno, las cosas seguirán cambiando un poco más. Por eso te he llamado— anunció—Quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Para comenzar he decidido dejar esta casa y comenzar a buscar empleo. Jake insiste en que no es necesario… pero… necesito hacerlo— intentó explicarse—Quiero hacer esto por mí y por Beth.

—Lo entiendo— le interrumpió él. Y era verdad, la entendía. Esto no era por orgullo ni autocastigo. Bella quería valerse por si misma, cosa que a él le hacia sentir sumamente orgulloso.

—Gracias— susurró ella con un suspiro.

—¿Me agradeces que diga que te entiendo? — preguntó extrañado alzando un ceja.

Bella soltó una risita antes de contestar.

—Créeme, últimamente no es mucha la gente que está muy feliz con mis decisiones y menos las que parecen entenderme— comento con una mueca.

— ¿Jasper? — inquirió él.

—Y Alice…— susurró con tristeza— Primero hablé con él y... hum… no se lo tomó muy bien. No es que esperase una ola de felicitaciones, pero no imaginé que reaccionaria tan… frío y herido—musitó intentando alejar los detalles de aquella horrible situación vivida hace dos días— Y Alice bueno… ella simplemente colapsó al enterarse de todo. Jasper se lo contó cuando llegó a casa y ella vino a reclamarme algunas cosas…

— ¿Reclamarte? ¿Se atrevió a ofenderte? — preguntó Edward con un raro tono amenazante.

—No es nada grave— intentó tranquilizarle soltando un suspiro— Para ella es difícil de entender mi actuar… por Beth. Supongo que dentro de todo lo que ella y Jasper han tenido que pasar por lograr quedar embarazados, enterarse de que yo te oculté a tu hija… no le sentó muy bien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Alice vino aquí a reclamarte… defendiéndome a mí? — preguntó totalmente asombrado.

Bella volvió a asentir, pero su mente divagó unos minutos…

—_¡Jasper, detente! — le gritó cuando su hermano salió de la casa como alma cargada por el diablo—No puedes comportarte así y nada más irte ¡Dime algo! — insistió Bella acercándosele a su hermano mayor que ya estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su auto._

—_Precisamente no eres la más apta para decirme como debo o no actuar… me has…— suspiró profundamente— Estoy molesto y confundido… Mejor hablamos luego, Peque, porque ahora realmente, si te dijo lo que pienso, puedo ser muy hiriente._

— _Jasper necesito escuchar lo que piensas— chilló molesta— Te he contado todo, absolutamente todo y tú sólo te pones de pie y sales de mi casa sin siquiera mirarme— le reprochó._

—_¡Es que no puedo mirarte! — le gritó de vuelta—¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto Bella? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser esa persona justa y madura, para convertirte en una egoísta, cobarde y mentirosa? — le escupió, dejando a Bella congelada de pies a cabeza._

_Si él no la entendía, si su hermano no era capaz de perdonarla entonces ¿Quién podría? Por más que trató de controlarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Jasper suspiro frustrado dentro de su molestia._

—_Ves… no es buen momento para hablar de esto… necesito asimilar todo, intentar comprender que fue lo que te llevó a esas decisiones… mejor… te veo luego—se despidió dejando un beso en su frente y sin mas subió a su auto y desapareció de allí._

_Bella se quedó mirando el auto desaparecer sumergida en la nada, aún en esa vacía certeza de estar condenada y sola._

—¿Bella?— susurró Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos pasado. Cuando ella lo vio, él estaba rascando su nuca, notoriamente incómodo, pero el gesto le pareció hasta dulce.

— Necesito pedirte algo…— susurró ella.

—Dime— convido él.

—¿Puedes… encargarte de contarles sobre Beth a tu familia? ¿A Emmett y a Rose? — pidió con vergüenza mordiéndose el labio— No creo ser capaz de repetir la historia una sola vez más y esperar alguna reacción— murmuró mirando una grieta en la pared— Diles la verdad hasta donde estimes conveniente, supongo que sería bueno que supieran de la existencia de un miembro más de su familia…

Esperó respuesta, pero cuando pasó un minuto sin nada le observó y se sorprendió. Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos sobre ella y había avanzado unos pasos llegando más de cerca.

Sus esmeraldas lucían una mezcla nueva de melancolía, martirio y desesperación.

Edward se sentía inmensamente culpable del sólo imaginar todo lo que ella debía de estar pasando y como ha de haber llegado a su límite como para pedirle algo así a él.

Él no quería esto. Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más consciente de sus actos, si hubiera abierto los ojos y escuchado lo que todos se empeñaban en gritarle a la cara, obviamente las cosas para ella serían distintas.

— No te preocupes… yo me encargaré de contarles. Pero no daré explicación alguna. Nunca lo he hecho y no será esta vez la diferencia. Mi familia entiende… no soy un libro abierto. Así que respetarán lo que les diga—dijo con ese tono de voz distante pero sincero característico de él cuando intentaba mantener a la gente alejada.

—Aunque imagino que Emmett querrá más detalles… — musitó ella con una mueca que a Edward se le hizo cómica.

—Emmett ya lo sabe…—confesó avergonzado—Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien— se excusó.

—Oh… está bien— fue todo lo que ella consiguió articular.

¿Por qué nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward necesitase alguien con quien conversar sobre su vida? Era tan difícil imaginárselo abriendo sus emociones ante alguien.

Era extraño el silencio que se creaba entre ellos dos. Porque por un lado les resultaba perturbador, tanto como la distancia entre ellos, pero por otro lado, esos segundos de nada, resultaban ser todo.

—¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?— titubeó Edward, apuntando las cajas de la mudanza.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya contraté a una empresa… un camión pasará mañana temprano por aquí. En cuanto estemos instaladas te doy la nueva dirección— explicó sonrojándose. Cosa que no pasaba hace siglos. Pero este Edward amable la abrumaba y la hacía sentir… vulnerable.

Bella suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Y Beth? — preguntó él intentando prolongar el momento.

—Está con Jake. Tenía el día libre y bueno… la extrañaba un poco— se excusó pero para su sorpresa Edward no parecía molesto, pero si algo decepcionado por no poder verla—Espero no te moleste. Yo… no sé—dijo nerviosa—Quizás debería hablar de eso contigo o…

—Bella, no te preocupes. Sé y respeto el papel de Jake en la vida de Beth y sobre todo sé que no tendría lugar a reclamar alguna autoridad en estos momentos. Tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen, los tres podremos conversar sobre el tema, pero por ahora no hay problema en que ella pase tiempo con Jake sin consultarme—intentó sonar amable, pero de todos modos en su voz se filtraba la enorme frustración que lo embargaba—Yo… No sé si sea muy relevante, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa… tanto para ti o para Beth siempre estaré ahí— comentó encausando la conversación hacía sus verdadera intenciones.

Realmente él no era bueno con las palabras suaves, le hacían sentirse tonto y cursi. Y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le delataba.

—Gracias, Edward— dijo ella dando cualquier comentario extra por descartado.

—Bella… verás… yo— _mierda, deja de hablar como idiota_—Lo que pasa es que... — estaba dispuesto a insistir con el tema, pero entonces retrocedió. No era el momento—Emmett me pidió si es que podía conocer a Beth… ya sabes como su sobrina y bueno, quería saber si no existía algún inconveniente o algo…—dijo todo a la velocidad de la luz. Cambiando el tema real.

—Claro, no hay problema— respondió ella con una sonrisa. Imaginarse a Emmett y Beth juntos era de por si un motivo para sonreír.

.

.

.

.

—¡Beth, apresúrate! — le gritaba Bella a la niña mientras esta seguía intentando arrastrar una pequeña bolsa que contenía unos livianos juegos de sábanas.

—¡Voy, ya voy! — se quejó haciendo uso de su carácter, mientras arrastraba la bolsa— Eta Pesaaaa— se quejó.

—Debilucha— la molestó su madre mientras acarreaba una gran caja de libros.

—Fea— le respondió la niña sacándole la lengua.

—¡Elizabeth! — la reprendió Bella y la niña se largó a reír mientras correteaba hacia el camión de mudanzas. —¡Vas a ser mi muerte, pequeño demonio! — masculló entre dientes.

—¿Alguien requirió de los servicios de un musculoso profesional? — dijo un vozarrón divertido entrando en la sala de la casa, sacando a Bella de su rabieta infantil.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Bella extrañada al ver al hombre con su ropa deportiva, listo para la acción.

—Un pajarito me dijo que alguien se mudaba hoy. Y me dije: ¿Emmett qué clase de caballero serías si no ayudaras a una dama en apuros?. Y me respondí: Serías un pésimo hombre, Emmett…Bien pensado, Emmett. Gracias, Emmett. Cuando quieras apuesto Emmett. Y ya sabes el resto… así que aquí me tienes— dijo con soltura junto con esa sonrisa simple y grande enmarcada por sus adorables hoyuelos.

—¿De verdad estás hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona ? — comentó ella en tono burlón, mientras dejaba la pesada caja sobre un mueble embalado. —Tienes un serio problema de alter ego, apuesto Emmett— se carcajeó.

—Ven aquí, Bells— dijo él abriendo sus brazos. Ella le sonrío y avanzó para refugiarse entre esos desmedidos músculos de uno de sus mejores amigos—Lo siento, creo que la última vez que te vi fue en la cena y ¿hum? Las cosas estuvieron un poco raras y no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Lamento tanto todo lo que sucedió antes de que te fueras a Londres, Bells… no quería que te enojaras así conmigo pero yo debía hacer los que hice— musitó sobre su cabeza.

—Olvídalo, Emmett — dijo ella alejándose suavemente—Yo tampoco me comporté muy bien contigo, fui algo brusca… esos días no estaba muy bien y me alteré más de lo necesario, siendo que lo único que tú has hecho siempre era apoyarme… debí haber sido más condescendiente.

—Nah— masculló él— Todo en orden ¿Verdad? — Bella asintió— ¡Genial! Porque me muero por conocer a mi sobrina— dijo agrandando más esa sonrisa.

—A ver Emmett Cullen, ¿Tú estás aquí por ayudar o porque no aguantaste la curiosidad sobre Elizabeth? ¿Apuesto que quieres investigar que tan parecida es a ti?— dijo divertía con las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Las dos? ¿O tres?— dijo él como un niño descubierto en una travesura.

—¡Mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami! — entró en ese momento la niña canturreando insecable hasta quedar sin aire y frenar en seco al ver al enorme hombre a un lado de su madre.—¡Mostrooooooo! (Monstruo)— chilló aterrada, escondiéndose tras las piernas de Bella.

—¿Dónde? — dijo Emmett viendo hacia todos lados, si no fuera por que estaba a punto de ser padre, Bella hubiera jurado que también se había asustado.

—Beth… no hay monstruos aquí— dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido. —Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien— dijo intentando soltar a la niña de la especie de llave china con la que se sujetaba a sus piernas.

—No… ¡Mostro! — gimió apuntando con el dedo de su pequeña mano a Emmett.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría reído o tal vez hasta ofendido.

Pero Emmett, era Emmett después de todo. Y en un extraño gesto abrió los ojos al máximo y comenzó a examinar su aspecto de pies a cabeza, como si buscase algún tentáculo nuevo o un color verde en su piel, como si realmente temiese haberse convertido en un monstruo.

—¡Beth! No es un monstruo, es tu tío Emmett…— le explicó Bella con un leve tono de regaño maternal.

—No, no…— renegó la niña escondiéndose mas tras su madre.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa simpática y dulce mientras avanzaba con cuidado para no asustar a la niña.

—No soy un monstruo… sólo soy algo… grande— dijo con una mueca mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar más menos a la altura de la niña.

Beth frunció el ceño e inspeccionó la apariencia del gran hombre.

—¿Tu no robas niños? — le preguntó conservando la distancia. Bella estaba roja de la vergüenza. Definitivamente esta niña iba a ser su muerte.

—No — juró con solemnidad.

—¿Ni come pies? — volvió a preguntar con suspicacia y voz cadenciosa.

—Prefiero comer chocolate y helado— dijo él sonriendo.

—¿Y roba galletas? — dijo ella un poco más en confianza.

Emmett puso cara de complicidad. — A veces, pero si Rosie me sorprende comiendo galletas antes de la cena… me deja sin postre, por una semana—finalizó con una mueca de frustración total.

—¿Y por qué ere tan grande? — dijo la niña ya casi rendida.

—Porque me obligaban a comer todas las verduras cuando niño— dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y casi con cara de asco.

—¿Beth, qué te he enseñado acerca de los modales? — Bella interrumpió a la niña cuando esta seguidamente quería seguir con el cuestionario— Tío Emmett ha venido para ayudar con la mudanza y porque quería conocerte… ¡Y mira como lo saludas! Va a pensar que no eres una niña simpática…

—Lo siento… ¡Él e muy rande!— dijo con un puchero mirando al piso.

—Bella, no la regañes. Lizzie tiene razón… soy grande como un oso y musculoso como Hulk— se vanaglorió— es normal que note que no soy como el común. — dijo alzando las cejas con orgullo.

Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír.

La fuerza y destreza de Emmett fue de increíble ayuda. Aunque Beth se mantuvo en todo momento a una distancia prudente del monstruo mientras lo impresionaba con gesto serio. A Emmett esa mirada fría y escrutadora se le hacía sorprendentemente familiar.

Era extraño pensar que pese a lo poco que compartían esa niña era una copia viva del carácter y gestos de Edward.

Pasaron toda la mañana llenando el camión con las pocas cosas que Bella había aceptado llevarse de la casa que compartían con Jake, el resto debieron de ser embaladas y llevadas hacia la casa Black.

Bella simplemente se llevó lo básico: Camas, algunas cosas de la cocina y otras de baño y comedor. Porque el resto quería que fuese suyo al cien por ciento, quería demostrarle a todos y a ella misma que era capaz de sobrevivir sin estar bajo el ala de otro.

—¿Y tus padres cómo se tomaron lo de la separación?— consultó Emmett mientras ayudaba a Bella a acarrear la mesa.

Beth había entrado emocionada a la casa en busca de su nueva habitación para enseñársela al señor bigotes.

—No se los he dicho aún…— dijo frunciendo los labios.

—Hum… imagino que no se lo tomarán muy bien. — respondió él mientras acomodaban el mueble para que cupiese por la puerta principal.

—Imaginas bien. Para Charlie será una decepción y para Renée yo seré una hereje además de convertirme en una deshonra para el apellido cuando se enteren de lo de Elizabeth… Ya estoy asumiéndome como oficialmente desheredada, no sé que voy a hacer sin sus billones de herencia— intentó bromear.

— Eso no me parece justo— regañó Emmett dejando la mesa sobre el piso con lentitud, para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho — Tus padres siempre han sido tan… tan… injustos— repitió, pero Bella sabía que la palabra que pretendía usar había sido cambiada a ultima hora.

—Sólo asumo las consecuencias, Emmett. Y el rechazo de mis padres es una de ellas… Además, no sé, tal vez tengan algo de razón dentro de todo…

—¿Dios, quién eres y dónde dejaste a mi Bells? — Dramatizó Emmett— Sé que no los conocí mucho, pero estamos hablando de tus padres. Gente que se basa en las apariencias y en el que dirán… además de tu madre y su fanatismo religioso… No sé como puedes estar así… casi resignada ante la injusticia que de seguro van a cometer contigo, tus padres serán tus peores verdugos.

Bella sonrió con tristeza—Sé que mis padres están lejos de ser los mejores del mundo y ellos también lo saben. Pero desde que tengo a Beth mi perspectiva cambió, no justifico su frialdad ni su abandono o desinterés, pero ahora entiendo que ser padre no es un trabajo justo, ni fácil. Creía que lo único que había aprendido de ellos era a como no hacer las cosas, pero de todos modos las hice mal…— rió sin ganas—Ellos tienen sus expectativas sobre mí y cuando sepan la verdad se decepcionaran… pero aún así seguirán siendo mis padres. Prefiero pensar que intentaron hacerlo lo mejor posible, sólo que fallaron en cuanto al método y el punto de vista… ¿Sabías que en la cultura oriental aseguran que somos nosotros quienes elegimos a nuestros padres antes de volver a nacer?

—Entonces yo sí que elegí a los peores— susurró Emmett molesto y tocado por las palabras de su amiga—Llevo tantos años tratando de entender el como…— comentó perdido en sus propios recuerdos— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pensaron en nosotros? ¿Por qué fueron tan egoístas y nos abandonaron así? — Bella sabía a que se refería específicamente Emmett, lo que le extrañó es que él diese por hecho que ella estaba al tanto de que ella lo sabía, tal vez Edward se lo había confesado— ¿Por qué no fueron capaces de pensar en Edward y en mí, en nuestro futuro?... Él era tan pequeño, Bells, sufrió tanto… cambió tanto. ¡Dios! ¿Te imaginas lo que es para un niño de esa edad encontrar a tu padre muerto? ¡¿Cómo no pensó en que Edward o yo seríamos quien lo encontraríamos? ¿Cómo expuso a su hijo menor a tal horror? — gruñó con rencor.

—¿Edward lo encontró? — ella sabía que la pregunta era idiota, pero la ingenua confesión de Emmett le había calado hasta los huesos.

— ¡Oh! — musitó él al caer en cuenta—Sí, Edward lo encontró… en su despacho a la mañana siguiente.

Bella no pudo más que llevarse una mano para cubrir su boca. Era desgarrador imaginarse a un Edward de ocho años en aquella terrible situación.

—Tranquila, Bells— pidió Emmett— Lo peor ya pasó, tranquila— dijo acariciándole el costado del brazo.

Bella pestañeó y le miró con los ojos acuosos—Por eso… toda esa sombra sobre él…— murmuró.

Emmett asintió— Sí, por eso es como es. De por sí nada fue simple. La gran diferencia entre él y yo fue esa. Yo no encontré el cuerpo de mi padre, por eso para mí su suicidio fue algo que me explicaron con el tiempo. Mientras que para Edward es una imagen grabada a fuego.

Emmett sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero quería que Bella supiese las cosas que llevaron a Edward a ser quien es. No porque eso justificase a su hermano, sino por que esa era su historia, y Edward era demasiado cerrado para entender que exponerse tal cual eres, era su mejor carta.

—¡Jesús! ¡Eso es tan cruel! — dijo Bella aún afectada. Emmett le dio unos minutos para reponerse antes de seguir hablando.

—Todos estos años he intentado superar todo eso, he luchando con mis fantasmas y hasta con los de Edward, Bella. Pero simplemente no ha sido suficiente. Edward sufre y yo también sufro y lo peor es que somos víctimas de las decisiones egoístas de otros.

—Como yo…— susurró ella.

— ¡No! No, Bella. No es eso lo que quería decir. Si tal vez tú, Edward y hasta Jake se equivocaron. Pero insisto en que todos somos consecuencias de nuestros padres. No todos son buenos, pero en particular, los míos fueron egoístas y… a veces pienso que no nos querían demasiado— dijo frunciendo los labios— Pero ahora… con Rose y mi hijo a punto de nacer… Tengo miedo— confesó con la mirada ausente—Es como si todo los errores de los que fuimos victima cuando niños amenazasen con repetirse. Tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, de no ser el apoyo que Rose necesita y de no ser un ejemplo para mi hijo… Y sé que eso es culpa de mis propios padres. Tanto mis inseguridades como las de mi hermano son culpa de un par de seres sin corazón…

—Emmett— susurró Bella sorprendida. Acariciándole ella ahora el brazo en forma de apoyo.

—Lo siento Bells— se excusó negando con la cabeza e intentando recomponer el semblante— Se supone que vengo a ayudarte y te termino contando mis tonterías y traumas infantiles.

—No son tonterías… es sano tener miedo— dijo tomando sus grandes manos entre las suyas— ¿Te cuento algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie? — dijo con una linda sonrisa que Emmett imitó mientras asentía—Debido a las circunstancias me costó un par de meses asumir la maternidad. Pero la primera vez que caí en cuenta de lo que significaba haber creado una vida, fue cuando en un control el doctor nos permitió a Jake y a mí escuchar el corazón de Elizabeth — sonrió— Aún recuerdo el esfuerzo de Jake por no llorar de la emoción frente al doctor… en cambio yo sí lloré y mucho. En la consulta y casi la mitad de esa noche me la pasé sollozando intentando no despertar a Jacob. Pasé varios días así de sensible y todos asumieron que era de emoción, de amor y conmoción o simplemente las jodidas hormonas… y claro que lo era. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño— Pero lo que nadie supo es que también era de miedo. ¡Dios Emmett! ¡Estaba aterrada! Pasé semanas segura de que no sabría ser una madre, de que no tenía instinto maternal, de que sería lo peor o que simplemente no sería capaz de cargar con una vida extra a cuestas. Pero cuando nació Beth… luego de todo el riesgo de la cesárea y la incubadora. La primera vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, la primera vez que sus ojitos me observaron atentos… todo aquel miedo se esfumó—la voz le salía débil debido a la emoción—Seguía pensando que lo podría hacer mal… pero también sabía que haría todo para intentar ser la madre que ella se merece. No digo que ahora sea algo así como una súper mamá, pero sé que amo a esa niña más que a mi vida y sé que ella me ama a mí. Así que sigo teniendo miedo, pero la diferencia es que ahora me esfuerzo por combatirlo día a día.

—Bells— dijo el estrechándola entre sus brazos— Gracias, gracias… de verdad. Veo a Rose tan segura en su rol de madre que sentía que el que estaba mal era yo. — Se alejó un poco para acariciarle el cabello— Creo que necesitaba desahogarme— dijo con cara de circunstancia—Y no sabía bien con quien. Por lo que veo Edward está más aterrado que yo, pero es lógico ya que la situación no es muy normal, no quería preocupar a Rosie y tampoco importunar a Jake… Y Carlisle y Esme se sobre preocuparían y me agobiarían un poco; así que vengo de idiota y te escupo todo a ti que tienes la vida al revés… ¿Soy genial, no? — ironizó.

—Lo eres… Emmett, sé que para mí las cosas se van a poner incómodas durante un tiempo y saber que cuento contigo, aquí cerca… es simplemente genial. Pero si una vez que Rose se entere… se molesta, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por...

—¡Alto ahí Bells! — la frenó con la mano—¿Por qué Rose se habría de molestar? — la miró como si le uniera salido un tercer ojo.

—Jasper se molestó y Alice también… de él me lo temía, pero de ella…— dijo cabizbaja— está sentida porque no le conté nada, se suponía que éramos amigas y sé que la herí, además el tema de los bebés es algo delicado con ella, se sintió traicionada y ofendida. Sé que Rose tiene un carácter más fuerte que Alice… así que supongo que ella…

—No supongas nada, Bella. Mejor espera a ver como reacciona. — advirtió.

—Pero por favor… contémosle después de que de a luz, me da temor estresarla y complicar las cosas ahora que le queda tan poco.

—Tú no eres la única que cambió en estos años. Rose también y mucho. No te lo imaginas ¿O sino como te explicas que terminase estando conmigo? — dijo con una sonrisa esquinada.

Siguieron bromeando sobre los encantos de Emmett sobre Rose mientras el gran hombre ayudaba a Bella y a Beth a acomodar algunas cosas en su nueva casa.

Elizabeth terminó por convencerse de que Emmett no era un monstruo cuando luego de arrojarle agua él no se derritió.

Emmett se carcajeó y le prohibió a Bella castigar a la niña. Y desde ese segundo Emmett se ganó la confianza de Lizzie y ese par se convirtieron rápidamente en buenos amigos.

El nuevo hogar Swan constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño compartido, una cocina en a cual cabían tres personas sin chocar entre ellas, un pequeña sala de estar empapelada en amarillo y un comedor bien iluminado por un muro de vidrio.

Cualquiera diría que luego de los lujos, Bella se espantaría. Pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Emmett sonreía a cada rato, simplemente feliz de ver a Bella así de contenta acomodando sus cosas, se le veía tranquila. Bella reía de nuevo.

Aunque algo había cambiado en su interior.

* * *

><p>¡Emmett "el semental" Cullen al rescate!<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	29. Chapter 28ParteI

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Muchas gracias a Eri por su impagable trabajo, por sus enormes ganas y su siempre buena disposición ante todo!

.

**La pena es inevitable, que la decepción es ineludible y que el dolor es lo que te hace crecer**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*21 de Mayo de 2009: Miseria en el corazón* [Parte I]

.

_"Por mucho que algunos de nosotros luchemos contra ello, nuestros padres tienen un místico efecto sobre nosotros, el poder de afectar a nuestros pensamientos y emociones como sólo ellos pueden. Es un lazo que cambia con el tiempo, pero no disminuye incluso si están a medio mundo de distancia o en otro mundo por completo, es un poder que nosotros nunca llegaremos a entender, sólo nos queda preguntarnos que cuando llegue nuestro momento ¿qué tipo de lazos tendremos con nuestros hijos?"_

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, seguido de un seco golpe de nudillos contra la madera, Bella dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, se secó las manos y partió a abrir. De seguro eran Emmett y Beth que venían hambrientos, haciendo escándalo como cavernícolas.

Como recompensa por toda la ayuda prestada en la tediosa mudanza, Emmett había persuadido a Bella que le permitiera llevar a Beth, su sobrina, por un helado, algo así como "Tiempo tío/sobrina" para ir acostumbrando a la pequeña a la presencia de gente nueva en su vida; junto con un discurso de entrenamiento pre-padre que Emmett le había soltado a Bella hasta convencerla.

Bella, pese a su aprensibidad como madre, cedió al ver lo rápido que ese par se habían convertido en inseparables. Emmett se había encargado de ganarse a la pequeña a fondo en menos de dos días y Beth se mostraba ansiosa por jugar con su nuevo amigo Emmett.

Ahora parecía que en vez de uno, tenía a dos niños metidos en su casa correteando por todos lados.

—¡Ya voy!—gritó Bella cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, una sonrisa suave escapó de sus labios—Me van a echar la puerta abajo y se quedaran sin torta de postre—dijo a la vez que tomaba la manilla— Ya… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —su voz sonó ansiosa y sorprendida.

En la puerta, las siluetas de sus padres, pulcramente vestidos con su habitual ropa costosa, se mostraban imperiosas, rígidas y decididas, sin hablar de las caras de ambos. Un glacial de hielo era más cálido que las miradas que le dedicaron a su hija.

—Isabella— saludó su padre secamente, mientras sin esperar invitación entraba a la pequeña y algo desordenada casa seguido silenciosamente por Renée.

"¡Oh Dios, lo saben!" gritó la voz de alarma en la cabeza de Bella. ¿Pero hasta dónde sabían?

La pareja llegó de modo seguro hasta el centro de la pequeña sala, donde Charlie con aire desinteresado se quedó mirando atento un portarretrato sobre uno de los muebles, en el cual aparecía una foto de Bella y Beth, ambas sonriendo. En cambio Renée se dedicó a mirar cada rincón del lugar, arrugando la nariz imaginando las partículas de polvo, casi conteniendo el impulso de arrastrar la yema de un dedo sobre los muebles y comprobar la suciedad. Obviamente aquel lugar le pareció poquita cosa.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? —preguntó Bella incómoda— ¿Café, jugo… agua? — _¿Cianuro?_ Pensó para si misma mientras sus padres negaban con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos lo de tu separación, Isabella? — Soltó sin anestesia y con el filo en la punta de la lengua Renée, mientras Charlie tomaba asiento lenta y elegantemente sobre en pequeño sofá, cruzando las piernas y mirándola con una superioridad espantosa.

La cara de Bella perdió todo color y sintió como sus pies echaban raíces al suelo quedándose congelada.

Charlie cambió suavemente de posición y miró ceñudo a su mujer de pie a su lado, un mudo reproche que Bella no entendió hasta que ahora fue su turno de hablar.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieta? — ni siquiera en esa frase la voz de su padre se suavizó.

—Salió… por un helado con Emmett— Cuando Bella nombró a Emmett el rostro de Charlie se puso rojo.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Charlie y Renée lo sabían todo!_

—Bien— dictó Charlie— Entonces respóndele a tu madre— exigió y Bella sintió como la ira crecía de a poquito en su interior.

La actitud autoritaria de Charlie siempre la había afectado demasiado, la frialdad en su trato, la lejanía que siempre se encargo de marcar junto con esa superioridad exagerada que lo hacía ver tan falso y desconocido.

Pero ella se sabía débil ante esas potentes figuras, nunca había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ninguno de los dos, siempre procuró estar en un segundo plano, pasar lo más desapercibida posible y cumplir con los caprichos superfluos de sus padres. Jamás se quejó, jamás regañó, ni hizo el más mínimo comentario… siempre secretamente intimidada por las inquisidoras miradas de sus padres, aterrada de sentirse como en medio de un juicio con sus padres apunto de dictar su sentencia… precisamente como se sentía ahora.

Charlie y Renée eran de esa clase de personas que tenían el errado concepto de que dar todo lo material y educacional a un hijo era cumplir su rol perfectamente, nunca se detuvieron ante los detalles invisibles. Nunca estuvieron para espantar a los monstruos que vivían debajo de la cama de Bella, nunca consideraron importante asistir a sus patosas presentaciones en las obras teatrales cuando ella hacía el papel de una roca y jamás pensaron que decirle "Lo estás haciendo bien" cuando ella lograba una buena calificación o un "Estoy orgulloso" era considerado necesario, según ellos esas cosas iban implícitas en la crianza y todo logro era evidencia de su buen desempeño como padres, nada excepcional.

Aún recordaba la sequedad de Charlie y la antipatía de Renée con Jasper, cuando este les dijo que no seguiría leyes, prefiriendo veterinaria. Bella tenía vivo el recuerdo de cómo su hermano se vio forzado a abandonar la casa y de cómo a sus padres aquello pareció ser más un alivio. Para Charlie era ahorrarse fingir que aceptaba la errada decisión de su hijo y para Renée que adoraba al niño de sus ojos, significaba no tener que presenciar más discusiones, porque sólo eso hacía ella, presenciar y jamás tener el valor para defender… la ida de Jazz fue una mancha menos en su apellido.

— ¿Emmett Cullen? ¿El primo de Alice? — Preguntó ahora su madre desviando el tema, mientras Charlie miraba a Bella con algo muy potente asomándose tras su aparente calma— ¿El hombre con el que tu amiga Rosalie vive en pecado? ¿Ese que la dejó embarazada sin matrimonio de por medio? —dijo con repulsión.

Tal vez en otro momento Bella se hubiera reído de lo anticuada de las palabras de su madre, pero ahora los nervios no se lo permitían.

—Emmett es la pareja de Rose, el padre de su hijo por nacer y su futuro esposo. No hay nada inmoral en aquello — corrigió con recelo. Aunque en parte entendía lo del "pecado" pues para su religiosa madre lo era.

— ¡Claro, ahora todo tiene más sentido! Te lo dije Charlie, esa amistad de tu hija con esa "mujer" libertina iba a traernos problemas…

—Rose no es una libertina y no tiene nada que ver en todo esto… Emmett es un hombre grandioso— les defendió.

— ¿Qué no? —se mofó Renée con sarcasmo acomodando el un mechón de su peinado— ¿Entonces como explicas todas esas "mañas" que has aprendido, Isabella? Porque de seguro en casa jamás te las enseñó nadie. Somos una familia de respeto.

—¡Yo no tengo mañas! —elevó la voz— En todo caso, mis errores son míos, sólo míos… nadie influenció de ningún modo, ni Rose, ni Emmett… ni nadie — siguió defendiéndose aún sin saber el terreno que pisaba.

—Bastante tarde te has dado cuenta de tus errores, Isabella—habló Charlie— ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor evitarlos? Así no los lamentarías y mucho menos nos estarías haciendo pasar por todo esto.

_¿Hasta donde sabían?_ Se preguntaba Bella incesantemente, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto de la historia sabían para poder defenderse sin empeorar más las cosas soltando sin filtro alguna crudeza sobre la historia.

—Padre…—susurró— Sé que todo esto es confuso e inexplicable para ustedes. Pero todo tiene una historia, las cosas se dieron de este modo, tal vez no lo correcto, pero así sucedieron, lamento involucrarlos pero creo que es lo mejor, yo se los iba a contar…

— ¿Sí? —Habló su madre con una sonrisa dura— ¿Y cuando nos los ibas a decir, Isabella? Si es que pensabas ponernos al tanto de tu nueva situación algún día…

—Pronto…—susurró con la mirada gacha, avergonzada.

—Me imagino cuan pronto… ¿Cómo también nos ibas a contar lo de tu cambio de casa, lo del engaño de Jake y claro, el broche de oro, lo de tu engaño sobre la paternidad de Elizabeth? — enumeró con los dedos la mujer con su mirada destilando repudio.

_¡Mierda!_ Fue lo único que grito la voz de Bella en su cabeza.

Bella podría jurar que su corazón se saltó varios latidos antes de retomar su frenético ritmo.

Pero lo que más le asombró fue la lejanía y frialdad de los reproches de sus padres.

Se sintió como una niña pequeña, se sintió tan sola siendo que estaba frente a sus padres, los seres que se suponían debían de conocerla mejor que nadie, quienes debían quererla y obvio reprenderla, pero no tratarla como si les produjese asco mirarla.

— ¿Desde cuando lo saben? —preguntó aparentando una calma que no tenía—¿Cómo se enteraron?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, que cómo lo supimos? — Reprochó Charlie con su profunda voz poniéndose de pie de un impulso—El cómo da lo mismo, lo importante es que no fue por tu boca…—dijo exaltado. Mirándola con esa lejanía que Bella tanto detesto siempre.

— ¿Cómo que no importa como, Charlie? — Interrumpió Renée con ese tono de voz tan chillón que tenía cuando se enfadaba— ¡Dios, Isabella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos algo así? A nosotros que te lo hemos dado todo —Exclamó— En cuanto esto se sepa estaremos en la boca de todo mundo—enfatizó alzando los brazos y perdiendo su estudiada compostura— ¡Mis nervios, mis pobres nervios! —Dijo tocándose la frente— ¿Qué hicimos mal contigo? — se lamentó.

— ¿Eso es lo que de verdad te preocupa, madre? — Preguntó Bella aún pasmada— ¿Lo que la gente pueda decir de ti y de mi padre?—podía sentir como un nudo comenzaba a presionar su garganta— ¿Por eso vinieron? Para contarme como voy a afectar los contactos de su puto círculo social—no supo de donde, pero la ira contenida comenzó a cobrar vida.

— ¡No nos hables en ese tono jovencita!— la frenó su padre apuntándole con el dedo inquisidor—Si estamos aquí es por que tenemos derecho a una explicación de tu parte. ¡Somos tus padres te guste o no! Si Jasper no hubiese hablado con nosotros todavía seguiríamos en la ignorancia…

— ¡¿Jasper? — gritó impactada. Su propio hermano la había traicionado enviándola a los leones sin siquiera un poco de consideración.

Podía entender que estuviese molesto con ella por no contarle todo en su momento ¿Pero tanto como para llegar al punto de delatar y traicionarla de esa manera?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Sobreactuó Renée aturdiendo más a Bella— ¿Cómo no pensaste en nosotros? — le encaró su madre siempre desde los diez pasos de distancia.

Bella se quedó en silencio, observando frente a ella a sus progenitores… era tan doloroso.

Por más que ella previó una reacción fría de su parte nunca se imaginó algo como esto.

_Ellos_, sólo se importaban ellos mismos. Ni siquiera el dolor de su hija, ni de Elizabeth, sólo era importante el apellido Swan.

— ¿Pensar en ustedes, dices? —Dijo con los dientes y puños apretados— ¿Cuándo esperabas que pensara en ustedes? La mayor parte de mi vida se la pasaron ignorándome, tratándome como un adorno más que presumir con lindos vestidos ante sus amigos y cuando no era así, cuando de verdad me hablaban era para recordarme todo aquello que esperaban de mí: Que sacase buenas notas, que aprendiese como ser buena dueña de casa, que fuese capaz de estudiar alguna cosa en la Universidad y sobre todo… que encontrase un buen partido para asegurar el futuro y el buen renombre de nuestro apellido….

—Isabella…—amenazó su padre levantando una mano.

—No, Papá ¡No más Isabella, no voy a permitir que me hagan callar en mi propia casa, porque simplemente no les guste lo que tenga que decir!—les encaró sacando valor de alguna parte de su corazón que de seguro era la parte ocupada por Beth.

—No te atrevas a desafiarnos— le gritó Renée acercándose a ella—No después de todo lo que has hecho. De seguro por seguir los pasos de tu amiguita Rosalie, terminaste embarazándote de otro y lanzando tu futuro por la borda. Deberías dar gracias a Dios por tener unos padres que se preocupasen siempre por tu futuro como nosotros…

—A ustedes sólo les preocupa _su_ futuro… el mío solo va incluido en el paquete de problemas por evitar— dijo con los labios fruncidos conteniendo una mueca— Me hablan de porqué no pensé en ustedes cuando mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla, ¿pero se ha preguntado donde estaban ustedes que no fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a sus narices? Acaso no se dieron cuenta de las cosas que sucedieron cuando rompí con Jake, del cómo me apenas comía, de mis ojos hinchados por el llanto todo el tiempo, de lo mal que dormía… de lo mal que estaba ¿No les pareció extraño que de la noche a la mañana anunciara que habíamos retomado nuestra relación, que nos casaríamos y que me iría con él a Londres? Nunca siquiera se interesaron en el porqué de nuestra ruptura… — les arrojó a la cara.

- ¡Pensamos que era una peleíta de adolecentes! — se defendió Renée.

—¿Peleíta? — preguntó sin creérselo— ¿Tan poco me conoces madre? Yo creo que lo que sucedió en realidad es que ustedes decidieron hacerse de la vista gorda—gritó— Eso les era más fácil que preocuparse por lo sentimientos de su hija…

— ¡Isabella! — gritó fuertemente Charlie deteniendo la verborrea de su hija y dando un paso amenazador hacia ella a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

Bella no pudo más que dejar escapar unas lágrimas de pura impotencia ante los seres que le habían dado la vida. Ella sabía que pese a todo eran sus padres y la querían, pero no entendía como podían estar ciegos hasta el punto de fingir desinformación o ser tan egoístas como para preocuparse por ellos en vez de por su nieta.

Los tres se miraban en silencio con el aire denso como la brea espesa, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, las caretas a medio camino de caer por completo y un lazo en serio riesgo de ser roto.

La mirada de Charlie era lo peor. Al menos Renée era lo suficientemente trasparente como para saber lo que pensaba, mientras que su padre siempre fue un ser demasiado hermético. Digno abogado de renombre, la severidad en su ojos era dolorosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿La odiaría, la repudiaría?... ¿sería capaz de comprenderla, de ponerse en su lugar un segundo?

—No voy a permitir que te dirijas de esa forma a tu madre ni a mí, jovencita. No nos vas a faltar el respeto. Eres tú la que arruinó su vida por si sola, por ser una inmadura y tonta incapaz de pensar con la cabeza en vez de con la… las hormonas— bramó y Bella estuvo segura de que lo último hubiese sido un insulto a no ser porque su padre tenía mucha clase como para blasfemar sobre su hija. —Renée y yo te hemos dado todo lo que hemos podido ¡Jamás te faltó un plato de comida, ni techo sobre tu cabeza! Te dimos educación y cubrimos tus necesidades…

—Necesidades materiales, Padre— corrigió con calma— Sé de primera mano que no existe manual que te enseñe a ser buen padre… pero creo que pecan de soberbia al considerar que han hecho todo bien… Sería bueno que revisaran sus propios errores antes de juzgarme como lo están haciendo.

—No cambies el tema, Isabella— intervino Renée— No estamos aquí para que justifiques el cómo has estropeado tu vida echándonos la culpa a nosotros…— habló ansiosa— ¡Dios, Isabella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así al bueno de Jacob? Ese hombre era lo mejor que te podía haber pasado. No entiendo en que estabas pensando cuando te revolcaste con otro…

—No estaba pensando, eso es seguro— dijo su padre entre dientes con acidez retrocediendo y volviendo a su tomar su compostura.

—Eso es seguro… ¿Y quedarse embarazada? ¡Existiendo tantas formas de evitarlo! — comentó Renée.

Bella quería defenderse, decirle que las cosas no eran como ellos pensaban. Quería retomar el tema anterior, pero sabía que sus padres jamás darían su brazo a torcer, si había algo que caracterizaba a los Swan era su orgullo.

Orgullo que ella había mancillado con su reprobable comportamiento. Ella no era una cualquiera, pero ante los ojos de su madre se había comportado como una.

Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirles a sus padres, tantos pensamientos rondando desde hace años, tanto dolor, tanto resentimiento mudo… y ahora que los tenía frente a ella, que la situación era la propicia, las palabras simplemente no le salían. Era como si se hubiese congelado por dentro.

Tal vez podía insultar y lanzar palabras llenas de rencor a cualquiera, pero a sus padres no.

¡Eran sus padres!

El referente más claro de en lo que no quería convertirse jamás.

Aborrecía la frialdad en los corazones de esos seres, el poco cariño que demostraron siempre, por los millones de abrazos que quedaron en deuda, por el cómo para su madre siempre fue más importante seguir las palabras de su religión y los tecitos con las amigas que curar alguna herida superficial en la rodilla de Bella con un simple beso, a causa de las tantas caídas. De cómo para Charlie el término de orgullo se resumía a notas sobresalientes en una cartilla al final de cada semestre de estudio.

Ella era, lo que hoy era, debido a ellos. Debido a ellos vivía con miedo constante, sintiéndose incapaz de tomar decisiones acertadas, con pavor de terminar con el corazón congelado y miserable como el de sus padres.

Llevaba años sufriendo por sus culpas, siempre con la vocecilla de sus padres criticándola enterrada en algún rinconcito de su cabeza; estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que viniese, consciente de que recibiría reproches de todos, pero por algo que ella no podía explicar, el escuchar las rudas palabras provenientes de sus propios padres, la desbarató por completo.

—Tienes que hacer que Jacob te perdone — Charlie interrumpió sus pensamientos con voz monocorde—Si es necesario que te arrodilles lo harás— ordenó luego de que el ambiente se calmara después de unos minutos en silencio.

Charlie Swan jamás se caracterizó por ser un hombre capaz de transar. Bella sabía que estaba dando una batalla ya perdida.

—Las cosas no son así… Jacob y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos. Somos adultos y hemos tomado ya nuestra decisión— susurró débilmente si poder mirarle a los ojos, atormentada por un millón de sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Demandó su madre— ¿Es que acaso ya encontró a otra mujer? No me digas que está con la mujercita con la que te puso los cuernos. ¡Santo Cielo, no puede ser! ¡Tienes que hablar con él y convencerle para que te perdone! ¡No puedo tener una hija divorciada! Ahora sí que todo mundo hablará de nuestra hija Charlie…— se lamentó Renée

—Un momento— habló Bella interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir Charlie— ¿De esto se tratará la conversación? ¿Seguirán en ese absurdo plan de defender nuestro nombre? —exigió y la mirada de sus padres le respondió que "Sí" — ¿No han pensado en preguntarme cómo pasó? ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Qué tengo pensado hacer?…. ¿Cómo me siento ahora? —pese al reproche en sus palabras de su boca salieron como una súplica.

Bella aprendió desde temprano a no depender emocionalmente de sus padres. Pero sólo ahora, al tenerlos frente se percato de la influencia que aun tenían sobre ella.

Era ese lazo irrompible, que perduraba a pesar de todo, el instinto de un hogar, de un nido, de la familia.

—No es momento para ese tipo de sentimentalismos, Isabella—dijo Charlie con una indiferencia que la atropelló momentáneamente—Tenemos que ser prácticos… Con tu madre estuvimos hablando seriamente y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que te vengas a casa con nosotros por un tiempo, mientras las cosas con tu marido se solucionan…

—Jacob y yo no vamos a volver, no nos amamos como pareja, no somos felices juntos, entiéndanlo por favor—pidió—No voy a vivir fingiendo algo que no existe sólo por guardar las apariencias— dijo con determinación—Y yo no engañé a Jake sobre la paternidad de Beth, él siempre lo supo y me entendió, me apoyó y me brindó su ayuda y cariño desmedido durante años… pero no era feliz. Se que él creía que sí y luchó por eso, pero no estoy muy segura que el habernos casado haya sido una elección muy sabía…—quiso aclararles— Y el engaño de Jacob, eso es algo de lo que no les voy a hablar, porque sólo nos concierne a él y a mí, así que les pido que no hagan más suposiciones absurdas, porque pese a lo tonto que les suene él y yo somos felices ahora...

— ¡Isabella! — chilló Renée escandalizada. — ¿Dónde están tus valores? Hablas del engaño como quien enumera la lista del mercado. Una infidelidad es infidelidad sin justificación para una mujer que se considere decente… sobre todo si se está casada bajo la unión sagrada. Los hombres… tú sabes que ellos tienen sus necesidades… pero una mujer debe guardar respeto a su hombre, y tú no lo hiciste.

Bella negó con la cabeza, Renée no tenía remedio, seguía reprochando su infidelidad y justificando a Jake. Su retrogrado catolicismo sumado a sus ínfulas de superioridad junto con su mojigatería nunca harían de Renée la madre comprensible que ella necesitó cuando más mal estuvo.

Lamentablemente no podía esperar nada de ella ni de Charlie.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Bella, era como sus padres habían tenido gran cuidado en no hablar sobre el verdadero padre de Beth _¿Lo sabrían?_

El punto es que ella entendió, que si no preguntaban nada es porque tenían planeado omitir el tema a consciencia, como si al no hablar de ello la verdad dejase de existir.

Charlie y Renée estaban empecinados en lograr que Bella volviese con Jacob como si no pasase nada y era lógico que el verdadero padre de Beth sobraba y estorbaba en esa ecuación.

—Madre…—Pidió ya dando la causa por perdida, suspiro antes de hablar lentamente—Las cosas no van a ser como ustedes quieren, sino como deben de ser. Jacob y yo nos vamos a divorciar legalmente, pero de todos modos vamos a seguir siendo una familia. Yo estoy buscando un empleo para ejercer por fin mi profesión, sé que en un comienzo no será mucho el dinero que perciba, pero tengo fe de que nos dará una buena vida a mi hija y a mí, por ahora viviremos en esta casita, pero con el tiempo buscaré algo mejor para ambas… Nos lo debemos, además…

— ¿Qué estupidez dices, Isabella? — bramó Charlie—Crees que por tu orgullo pretencioso puedes arrojar tu vida por la ventana. ¡Usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida, hija! ¿Estás consciente de lo que significa lo que estás diciendo? Nunca le has trabajado un día a nadie y ahora crees que puedes dártelas de súper mujer. ¡La vida no es fácil, Isabella! Yo no lo creo, mira el lugarcito en que estas metida, un cuchitril miserable en vez de estar en tu casa—Dijo señalando el sencillo entorno que comparándolo con la casa que compartía con Jake parecía nada— Tienes una hija que mantener y ese papel de mujercita autosuficiente no te llevará el pan a la boca. ¡Así que toma tus cosas y las de mi nieta! ¡Nos vamos a casa, ya! —ordenó en un grito que no daba lugar a replicas.

Justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de poner el grito en alto, un ruido desde sus espaldas le anunció la llegada de Emmett y Beth.

—¿Buelo? — Preguntó la pequeña curiosa mientras frenaba su carrera en el umbral de la sala— ¡Abelo! — chilló emocionada, fuerte y claro antes de corretear hacia ellos.

Bella creyó que se le rompería el corazón al ver lo mal que sus padres lograron disimular su enfado ante su Beth.

El carraspeo de Emmett le hizo darse vuelta. Haciendo más grande la sorpresa cuando vio a Edward a su lado con un claro gesto de alerta y preocupación, mientras que Emmett además de incómodo se notaba expectante, dispuesto a tomar a Beth y Bella y alejarlas de Charlie y Renée.

—Nos encontramos en la plaza de la esquina…—contó Emmett confesando como un niño maldadoso en alusión a la presencia de Edward.

Bella asintió mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a Beth quien estaba incómoda al lado de sus abuelos.

Era increíble la percepción de los niños, que sin palabras o acción alguna eran capaces de entender y sentir cuando las cosas no iban bien.

Bella no quería a su pequeña aquí, así que como pudo recompuso el gesto e intentó limpiar el rastro de lágrimas en su cara, no quería exponerla a ese aire tan contaminado, ni a las miradas duras de Renée y Charlie sobre Emmett y Edward.

—Emmett, olvidé comprar unas cosas en el supermercado ¿Podrían ir por ellas? —pidió Bella con un claro trasfondo e intentando parecer normal—Necesito leche y cereales, Beth sabe cuales son—terminó intentando sonreír con una mueca desencajada.

Emmett la miró fijo unos segundos y simplemente asintió con esa lealtad inquebrantable que lo caracterizaba, no necesitaba mayores explicaciones para notar que lo que Bella quería era sacar de cualquier forma a Beth de la casa. Bella tuvo ganas de llorar ante ese gran gesto. Emmett siempre había sido demasiado bueno con ella.

—Pero yo quero jugar con los buelos— se quejó Beth zapateando el suelo en su lugar.

—Luego…— la calmó Charlie acariciando sus cabellos— Ve con... ellos— masculló entre dientes—a la tienda y a la vuelta jugamos.

Beth lo miró ceñuda frunciendo los labios a modo de protesta, suspiró fuerte para hacerse notar y luego ya más resignada caminó hasta pararse al lado de Edward y levantar los brazos para que este la cargara.

Aquel gesto tan íntimo no sólo tomó por sorpresa al mismo Edward que miraba a la pequeña con los ojos muy abiertos, sino que también a Bella, que con el estado emocional que cargaba no pudo contener una solitaria lágrima que se fugó de sus ojos, pero que ella se apresuró a hacer desaparecer con el dorso de su mano.

Edward, con el cuerpo algo rígido se agachó un poco y tomó a Beth entre sus brazos.

Si bien él por su profesión había cargado a muchos niños de distintas edades, nada se comparaba con tener a su hija entre sus brazos, carne de su carne. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el pecho inflado de emoción.

—Los veo luego…— susurró Bella, apurándoles a dejar la casa.

Emmett carraspeó para sacar a Edward de su momento feliz y giró sobre si mismo para abrir la puerta de la casa.

Edward miró a Bella y ella entendió el sentido de esa mirada. También la estaba apoyando, sabía el porqué de sus padres allí y compartía la impotencia de Bella ante la injusticia.

La puerta no alcanzó a cerrarse del todo cuando su madre con dejes de histeria gritó.

—¡Oh Santa virgen!¡Es él! ¿Él es el hombre con quien engañaste a Jacob, verdad? — exigió mirando con indignación hacia la puerta ya cerrada.

—Madre… por favor, esperemos a que Beth salga…

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Con el mejor amigo de Jacob? ¡Señor! ¿No podía ser al menos con alguien mejor, alguien que valiese la pena siquiera? — se lamentó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Madre! — reprochó Bella mordiéndose la lengua para no defender a Edward, cosa que sólo complicaría mas la situación.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice tu madre, Isabella? — Preguntó Charlie que hasta ese instante se había mantenido en silencio—¿Ese hombre que cargaba a Elizabeth es su verdadero padre? —reclamó con una mirada dura.

Bella sintió vergüenza. Era estúpido y reprochable sentirse así después de todo. Pero tamaña fue su vergüenza que agachó la mirada y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Su padre lanzó un profundo bufido de ira, mientras que Renée soltó un gritito de indignación.

—¿Cómo pudiste meterte con ese hombre, Isabella? De todos sobre la tierra tenía que ser él…

—Madre… no sabes como sucedieron las cosas, así que…— intentó hablar, pero su voz era demasiado baja.

—¡Es un don nadie! ¡Un mujeriego, bebedor y hasta drogadicto incorregible! — atacó Renée y Bella sintió aquellos insultos como propios, cosa que no hizo mas que cambiar la vergüenza por rabia de repente.

—¡Edward no es así! — gritó alzando la barbilla.

Edward jamás fue así… ni en su época más oscura. Claro que no fue un ser con millones de virtudes, pero Edward no era tan repulsivo como lo describía su madre. Él fue un hombre atormentado por su pasado, un niño perdido, su ángel de alas invisibles.

—No lo defiendas, Isabella. Todo mundo conoce la reputación del sobrino descarriado del Doctor Cullen. Sus historias de juergas y mujeres son leyenda, tanto como sus malos hábitos, su promiscuidad indecorosa y…

—¡Mamá! — volvió a gritar, no iba a permitir que le ofendieran así.

—No te preocupes Bella— habló un cándida voz desde sus espaldas— Estoy acostumbrado a que se hable de mí de ese modo— concedió Edward avanzando a paso tranquilo hasta quedar al lado de Bella. — Aunque si no lo sabía, señora; es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas—dijo con soltura de cuerpo encarando a Renée.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — susurró Bella sorprendida cuando lo vio a su lado.

—No iba a dejarte sola en esto con tus padres. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí—habló Charlie— Este es un asunto entre nuestra hija y nosotros… Nadie ha requerido tu presencia…

—A mí me pareció lo contrario— respondió con una sonrisa burlona— Al menos hasta hace unos segundos era de mí de quien hablaban ¿O era de otro drogadicto, alcohólico y promiscuo del que se referían? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

¡Edward el cabrón había vuelto! Pensó Bella alucinada conteniendo las ganas de reír nerviosamente ante la cara de espanto de sus padres.

—¡Isabella! — Chilló Renée— Dile a este hombre que se largue… esta es una conversación privada—refunfuñó asesinando a Edward con la mirada.

—Edward… no es necesario que estés aquí— le susurró ella incómoda, girando su cuerpo en sentido del de él.

—Hey— musitó él acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de uno de sus dedos queriendo borrar esa expresión triste— Si quieres no digo una sola palabra, me quedaré callado, pero déjame estar aquí contigo— pidió dulcemente— No quiero que enfrentes esto sola, sé lo que se siente enfrentarse a tus fantasmas y siempre se necesita algo de apoyo por si acaso— le sonrió canalla—Además, tengo que defender mi honor, no puedo permitir que se hable tan mal de mi intachable prestigio— dijo divertido con la mano en el pecho. Bella le miró fijo unos instantes, hace años que no veía esta faceta de Edward.

Apenas retuvo un nuevo impulso de sonreír y abrazarle.

Bella sabía el trasfondo del comportamiento de Edward, ella sabía lo que había debajo de esa pose de patán, pero solamente en ese momento entendió lo bien que conocía a Edward como para darse cuenta de aquello.

Él se estaba comportando de esa manera para infundirle confianza y valor, obviamente dispuesto a focalizar sobre si mismo la ira de Charlie y Renée para liberarla de un poco de ese peso, debió de haber visto lo mal que estaba y por eso decidió volver.

Edward la entendía, sabía que ella necesitaba hacer esto por si misma. Enfrentar a sus padres era parte del nuevo camino a seguir, pero su presencia se justificaba como un apoyo invaluable para ella. Edward se convirtió en su red de seguridad ante alguna caída.

Con un sutil gesto Edward, luego de comprobar que Bella le permitiría quedarse, enderezó su cuerpo y cuadró los hombros mirando fijamente a los padres de Bella.

—Bueno señores… al parecer no me voy a ningún lado. ¿En que estábamos?— sonrió de esa manera tan maliciosa que hacía que te dieran ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

Alguien dijo que la pena es como el océano: Profunda y oscura. Que el dolor y la decepción eran sentimientos que opacaban el alma. Pero a ese mismo alguien se le olvido decir que la pena es inevitable, que la decepción es ineludible y que el dolor es lo que te hace crecer…así es la vida y así toca vivirla aunque cueste, pero a veces aparece luz en esa oscuridad, luz que está dispuesta a sostenerte antes de caer, luz que te da el valor para enfrentar lo que sea necesario, así sea a tus propios padres.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Este cap esta dividido en 2 por la sencilla razón que encuentro que cada parte se merece su tiempo de lectura...

esta parte de la historia contiene más que una simple desavenencia padres/hija... Este cap contiene un trocito de nuestros miedos...

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	30. Chapter 28ParteII

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Siempre he pensado que la felicidad son pequeño momentos demasiado efímeros para hacer de él un estado... pero hoy, pese a mi escepticismo innato.. estoy feliz :)

Gracias a mi grandiosa Beta Ericastelo!

_Aqui vengo yo con la segunda parte de este capítulo...espero les guste_

_._

**_Que decepcionado estoy de ti, Isabella_**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_*21 de Mayo de 2009: Miseria en el corazón* [Parte II]_

_._

_—Bueno señores… al parecer no me voy a ningún lado. ¿En que estábamos?— sonrió de esa manera tan maliciosa que hacía que te dieran ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo.  
><em>

—¡Charlie! — chilló Renée indignadísima mirando directamente a su marido quien a su vez contemplaba con gesto serio a Edward y su pose fanfarrona.

—No estábamos en nada que te incluya, muchachito— respondió mirándole sólo unos segundos antes de volver su fría mirada hacia Bella— Ya te dije, ve por tu cosas y por las de mi nieta, no tenemos todo el día.

—Papá no…— intentó hablar sintiendo sobre ella la confusa mirada de Edward.

—Isabella… — pronunció Charlie con ese tono cansado y amenazante—No vamos a seguir con este absurdo. Ya bastante me equivoqué al darte alas hace unos años y creer que eras lo suficientemente madura como para hacerte cargo de tu vida ¡y mira como terminaste! — gritó alzando los brazos—Y yo no crié a mi hija para ver como arruina su vida al comportase de manera tan vulgar y poco decorosa—Declaró— Ahora… deja de discutir y ve por tus cosas…

—Señor— Intervino Edward que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio—Creo que está siendo muy duro con su hija… Ella no es como usted dice, es ma…

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, muchachito. Así que te agradecería que no te inmiscuyeras en lo que no te concierne —le cortó Charlie. A su lado Renée observada todo con orgullo.

—Claro que me concierne y por supuesto que voy a dar mi opinión cuando es de Bella de quien se hable— corrigió con seguridad— Las cosas no son como usted las plantea señor Swan… Bella no es como usted dice—casi gruñó— Por el contrario, es la mujer mas sensata, consciente y buena que he conocido. Usted tiene razón, se equivocó, pero si de algo le sirve el mayor culpable de todos los errores cometidos soy yo y no ella. Fui yo quien forzó las circunstancias, quien llevó toda la situación al límite hasta volverla insostenible—confesó sin poder ocultar la vergüenza. —Es a mí a quien deben de insultar. Ustedes están siendo absurdos y ciegos…

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi marido? — gritó Renée molesta.

—No me sirven de nada tus palabras— dijo Charlie mirando a Edward— Puede que tengas razón y tú seas el mayor responsable de todo este desastre, pero es de mi hija de quien estás hablando, por más persuasivo que fueses no creo que le pusieras un pistola en la cabeza para obligarla a estar contigo y traicionar a Jacob— dijo seriamente con gesto intransigente.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, si Renée era una mujer hipócrita, superficial y gritona, Charlie era todo lo contrario, ese hombre tenía tan arraigada su manera de ver la vida que bajo su punto de vista, todo lo que decía tenía razón.

Nadie la había obligado a engañar a Jacob y esa era una culpa que Edward no podría asumir jamás.

—Señor Swan, es de la madre de mi hija de quien usted habla, así que…— intentó advertir controlando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de explotar.

—Déjalo, Edward— le detuvo Bella posando su mano sobre su antebrazo y haciéndolo mirarla—Papá tiene razón… Nadie me obligó, fue mi decisión— dio un paso adelante, quedando más cerca de Charlie y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar— Pero quiero que te quede bien claro que si bien sé que no todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida han sido buenas… Ya no hay vuelta atrás y esconderme no solucionará nada— dijo tomando una fuerte respiración mientras miraba los severos ojos marrones de Charlie—He huido durante más de 4 años y con ellos sólo dilaté más el dolor de todos. No me voy a ir con ustedes, no voy a dejar mi casa por más pequeña y poca cosa que les parezca, voy a encontrar un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno para Beth y para mí—recitó— Sé que nada va a ser fácil, sé que muchos me apuntaran con el dedo y realmente sería bueno para mí saber que cuento con ustedes, con su apoyo…— pidió en un susurro mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que tu padre y yo aprobaremos tal locura? — respondió Renée haciéndose notar— Renunciarás a todo sólo por tu tonta obstinación y además dejas a un buen hombre y tienes el descaro de meter a tu amante en tu casa cuando apenas y te has separado—apuntó a Edward malinterpretando su presencia— Ya veo que lo de Jacob no tiene vuelta atrás, pero no me vengas con esto de que planeas que nosotros apoyemos semejante estupidez como la que planteas Isabella. Es indecoroso e inmoral.

—¿Qué dices tú, Papá? — preguntó en un murmullo mirando a Charlie, casi haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre que poco sentido tenían.

— Ya te planteé todas tus opciones, Isabella: Vuelves con Jacob y te comportas como una mujer decente o tú y mi nieta se vienen a casa con nosotros donde podamos corregir tu conducta pasada. —su voz marcó un abismo de distancia.

Bella cerró los ojos nuevamente, tomando fuerzas y retrocedió dos pasos, marcando ella ahora una distancia física entre sus padres y ella.

Parecía ridícula la forma en que las cosas se habían suscitado, parecía absurdo que fuesen sus padres quienes menos la conocieran.

—Bien, si esa es su última palabra… Les pediría que por favor se vayan de mi casa ahora y que no vuelvan— habló con las manos empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Isabella! — gritó Renée con reproche.

— ¡No voy a permitir que sigas arruinando tu vida y sobre todo la de mi nieta! — gruñó Charlie encolerizado dando un paso hacia adelante a la vez que Edward se inclinaba protectoramente sobre Bella—¡Ve por tus cosas y por las de Elizabeth! ¡No me hagas tener que repetirlo otra vez! —ordenó apuntando hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de la casa.

—Papá, ya te dije que no pienso…— gritó encarándole, pero una fuerte cachetada la interrumpió.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez frente a los ojos de Bella.

De lo primero que fue consciente fue de la mano de Charlie alejándose luego del golpe, de sus ojos desorbitados por la impotencia y la desilusión. Luego se percató del chillido de asombro que profirió su madre y de cómo esta llevaba ambas manos para cubrirse la boca sin parecer querer hacer nada por evitar aquella situación, también sintió los brazos de Edward sujetándola por los hombros y su cuerpo en un costado, tan tenso por estar controlando las ganas de saltar sobre Charlie y devolverle el golpe y finalmente Bella tuvo plena consciencia de su mejilla picando y ardiendo, de cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y de cómo aquel golpe acababa de firmar un acta de defunción.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!— masculló Edward con los dientes y labios apretados de tal forma que apenas se escuchó el mascullar de sus palabras— ¡Fuera de aquí los dos! ¡Ahora!— bramó con más ímpetu, aún sosteniendo en un costado de su cuerpo a Bella un tanto _shockeada._

Renée le miró desafiante, pero aquel reto en su gesto desapareció al ver la glacial y endemoniada mirada que Edward le dedicó a ella y a Charlie. Parecía como si aquel muchacho estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse y no echarlos a empujones él mismo a la fuerza.

—Que decepcionado estoy de ti, Isabella— murmuró Charlie que no había alejado sus ojos del rostro de su hija en ningún momento—Me avergüenzo de ti… Me avergüenzo de mi propia hija…

—Mida sus palabras, Charlie— amenazó Edward dejando de lado cualquier formalidad cuando sintió a Bella temblar ante las palabras— Es de la madre de mi hija y mi mujer a la que usted le está hablando y no voy a permitir que la ofenda o hiera más con su desdén… ¡Me escuchó!

—¡Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada chiquillo!— gruñó Charlie inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Lo último que le faltaba era que ese desconocido le diera indicaciones de cómo tratar a su hija.

La tensión en el ambiente corría por toda la habitación como una amenazante electricidad oscura y densa.

Edward tenía la respiración un tanto agitada mientras asesinaba con la mirada a los padres de Bella. Trataba de encontrar un punto que justificase su actuar, pero no podía.

¿No se suponía que los padres son los únicos seres incondicionales en tu vida?

¿Dónde quedó eso del amor eterno? ¿De que pase lo que pase nunca dejarán de ser tus padres?

En cambio estos seres frente a él, se comportaban más como si estuviesen reclamando un punto en un contrato de compra y venta, que hablando del futuro de su hija.

Bella miró de soslayo a Edward antes de observar la escena completa. Y como un extraña epifanía de pronto todo encajó un poco mejor.

—Váyanse… los dos— susurró Bella conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta ante la decisión que acababa de tomar. Miró directamente a sus padres a la cara, con una fuerza renovada a causa de la determinación—Así como tú dices que los he decepcionado y que se avergüenzan de mí, yo también me siento decepcionada de ustedes— musitó con la garganta cerrada como un puño y una lágrima furtiva recorriendo mejilla a abajo— Si les hiciera caso y aceptase someterme a ese frívolo mundo de mentiras que me proponen, terminaría no sólo haciendome infeliz a mi misma, sino que también arrastraría a mi hija. Además, estoy segura que al pasar de los años, cuando me viera al espejo, estaría no sólo arrepentida de mi cobardía, sino que vería con asco el reflejo de en lo que me he convertido, por no hacer lo correcto, por evitar la verdad, por huir y aparentar lo que no soy y lo que no tengo… porque al verme sería como…—la voz se le apago de a poco.

—Como nosotros…—terminó la frase Renée.

Bella le miró un segundo a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada. No era por vergüenza, ni por que sintiese que estaba ofendiéndolos; Apartó la mirada por lo que vio en los ojos de su madre.

Entendimiento y compasión, además de amargura, y lo peor es que aquellas emociones que se filtraron por la superficialidad de Renée no iban dirigida hacia Bella, sino que hacia si misma.

Bella entendió que su madre sabía a lo que se refería.

Sí, sería como ellos si aceptaba la propuesta de su padre, justo de lo que llevaba escapando toda su vida, incluso antes de que Jake o Edward apareciesen en su camino.

Bella siempre supo que no quería ser como sus padres, antes tenía miedo de la mujer florero y del hombre de hojalata que eran sus padres. En cambio ahora, ese miedo había sido súbitamente sustituido por el valor y la determinación que le entregaba la pura figura de su hija.

Esa era su epifanía: Beth.

Bella se sentía caminando en la cuerda floja, a punto de perder la entereza y el equilibrio y caer sin remedio. Porque estaba abriendo la puerta a lo desconocido y cerrando tras de ella la ventana de lo viejo y seguro en torno a lo que siempre giró su mundo.

—Vámonos Charlie, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí— sentenció Renée con la voz contenida, ya sin altanería, ni rencor.

Bella por primera vez vio a la madre que siempre quiso, porque aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta el porqué Renée había cambiado de actitud de manera tan abrupta, estaba segura que algo en sus palabras había llegado a su madre.

Pero de todos modos, el tiempo para la relación madre-hija había pasado y lo único que podía hacer Renée era dejarla en paz.

—Isabella… si salimos por esa puerta sin ti, solamente tendremos un hijo: Jasper— dijo Charlie en una sería amenaza mientras Renée le tomaba suavemente del brazo para sacarlo de allí y miraba a Bella con los labios apretados formando una fina y amarga línea.

Edward que aún tenía una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Bella le dio un suave apretón y ella alzó el rostro encarando a su padre, orgullosa de quien era, consciente de que Edward seguía a su lado como una malla de seguridad dispuesta a sostenerla y evitar su caída.

—Yo en cambio— habló con calma, dejando que la cadencia de su voz llenase el frío lugar— no voy a dejar de tener padres en cuanto salgan por esa puerta y quiero que sepan que serán bienvenidos en mi casa siempre que vengan dispuestos a apoyarme, ayudarme y ser los abuelos que Beth se merece.

Los ojos de Charlie amenazaron con desorbitarse ante esas palabras, pero Renée le jaló del brazo con mas insistencia hasta la salida, dejando el enfado en una especie de bufido de rendición mientras él y su esposa abandonaban la sala sin dedicarle ni una mirada a Bella o a Edward.

El fuerte portazo que le dieron a la puerta principal, a espaldas de Bella, le llegó como otra cacheta, pero esta directo al corazón y podría jurar que dolió mil veces más que la que le había propinado Charlie hace un rato.

Tras aquella puerta no quedaron sólo sus padres, sino que también desaparecieron miedos que la llenaron de inseguridades por años, y también dejaba atrás un trozo de si misma, su historia, su vida, su crianza, pero tal como le había dicho a sus padres, esa puerta seguiría sin seguro para cuando ellos quisieran volver a entrar, pero con una actitud diferente.

Bella se abrazó el cuerpo mientras daba suaves pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

Estaba atenta, esperando el dolor, concentrándose en su respiración, asustada ante un nuevo ataque de pánico que jamás llegó.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si acababa de tener una discusión espantosa en la que terminó echando a sus padres de su casa, no sentía aquella ansiedad en el pecho, si realmente estaba herida?

¿Tanto había cambiado sin darse cuenta en estos años?

La Bella de hace unos años estaría ya rumbo al baño sintiendo que no podía respirar, en cambio ahora, sabiendo que tenía un dolor fuerte y profundo en el pecho, estaba allí, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero de pie al fin y al cabo.

Derramando lágrimas de pérdida, pero se sentía bien, sin culpa.

Estaba por fin tomando las riendas de su vida y aunque eso la asustase, sabía que así era como debía de ser.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Edward con mucha cautela a la espalda de Bella.

Ella dio un suave respingo, no es que se hubiese olvidado de su presencia, pero estaba demasiado perdida en si misma como para prestar mayor atención.

—Sí…—susurró sin voltear—Pero creo que necesito estar sola un rato— pidió con una tímida sonrisa, mientras seguía llorando.

Estaba bien, pero necesitaba estar sola para digerir todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, quería entender los alcances de este nuevo descubrimiento, de esta entereza que la hacía sentir orgullosa de si misma.

Cosa que nunca antes había sentido.

Edward se quedó en silencio intentando entender que era lo más conveniente, si seguir allí o dejarla sola.

La discusión había sido muy fuerte y sin dudas, él en el lugar de Bella, estaría muy herido.

Además Jake había dejado entrever que el estado anímico de Bella con anterioridad no había sido muy estable.

Pero ella parecía bien, realmente estaba bien.

Pero no podía dejarla, porque para su asombro, pese a que dentro de todo este embrollo él sólo había sido un condimento, era Edward quien realmente no quería estar solo.

Más bien, no quería estar sin ella en estos momentos.

Así que vencido por su impulsividad y su egoísmo, acortó la ínfima distancia y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Pero yo no quiero dejarte sola… por favor— pidió mientras ocultaba el rostro en los cabellos de Bella y aspiraba su esencia con fuerza.

Y ella lo entendió, o más bien no quiso buscarle sentido a esa confesión y simplemente se dejó atrapar por esos brazos, aún a sabiendas de que este minuto de debilidad podía significar mucho, para luego ser nada.

Así, atrapada, sintiendo el potente retumbar del corazón de Edward pegado a su espalda, mientras ella lloraba y rearmaba lo que acababa de ocurrir en su mente y en silencio contemplando la nada tras la ventana, sintió paz, porque entendió que la ausencia del pánico se debía a la enorme certeza de estar obrando bien, de por una vez por todas tener las riendas de su vida entre sus manos. Suspiró agradecida de que Edward no le hubiese hecho caso y la dejase sola, pero más agradecida estaba de que en estos momentos la estuviese sosteniendo, que fuese sobre su pecho donde su espalda encontraba un respaldo seguro.

Luego de unos minutos eternos, en que cada quien se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y debates internos, Bella con un suave suspiro, dio un pequeño movimiento que Edward comprendió bajando sus brazos y dejándola libre.

—Gracias— musitó ella sin mirarle a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se lo decía tan sinceramente—Te agradezco mucho el que volvieses e intentases… ayudar con lo de mis padres—esta vez, cuando si le miró, no pudo evitar maravillarse con el amago de sonrisa que le regalaron los labios presionados y esquinados de Edward.

—Creo que era la que tenía que hacer ¿no? — dijo algo avergonzado, con esa sonrisa un poco más evidente mientras rascaba su nuca en afán de dejar pasar la situación.

Sintió como la mirada de Bella sobre él pareció cambiar, pasando de esa incomodidad y tensión habitual entre ellos a una extraña y penetrante mirada que lo puso nervioso, cosa muy poco característica de él.

Bella le miraba así porque sentía estar viendo a alguien diferente. No a un nuevo Edward, seguía y seguiría siendo el mismo, pero sí pudo notar como los años no sólo lo habían cambiado físicamente, Edward realmente estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien. Como aquellos bellos ojos parecían menos turbios, pero seguían luciendo atormentados.

Cuanto daría por borrar aquella bruma de esa mirada…

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió Edward, incómodo mientras disimuladamente pasaba los dedos por su mentón, en busca de lo que fuese que tuviese en la cara para que Bella lo estuviese mirando de esa manera.

—No— respondió ella sintiendo como se ruborizaba, sacudió la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento.

—Bella… yo—masculló intentando ordenar sus ideas—Bueno, yo quería que sepas que pienso que enfrentaste muy bien la situación con tus padres— habló apresurado— Más que bien…— la alabó— y bueno, yo pensé que tal vez… el punto es que te quería decir, que si quieres o necesitas—sintió como se le secaba la garganta y carraspeo—En realidad, sé que lo harás todo lo mejor que puedas por ti sola, pero de todos modos… cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo… y con Emmett— se apresuró a agregar para no hacer la situación incómodamente personal. ¡Era tan malditamente malo con las palabras!

—Lo sé— se limitó a responder Bella con una tímida sonrisa, de esas mismas sonrisas que hace años desbarataban las defensas y nervios de Edward.

¿Así de simple? Él se había vuelto un lío de pies a cabeza intentando expresar lo que sentía y ella se limitaba a un sencillo "Lo sé" ¡Vaya, esto era nuevo y más simple de lo que él pensaba!

—Ehm… Bueno— masculló sin saber como decirlo—Sé que las cosas están un poco difíciles, pero quería hablarte de algo— dijo con más fuerza—Beth… quiero que ella sepa que soy su padre, Bella—confesó y vio como los ojos de ella se habrían en demasía—Entiendo que han sido demasiados cambios para ella en muy poco tiempo, pero créeme, necesito que sepa que soy su padre. No pretendo pasar a llevar el papel de Jacob en su vida, pero… la verdad es que me muero por escucharla decirme "Papá" — expresó con una mueca final.

—Edward, yo sé que tienes razón y derechos…—dijo acariciándose la frente— Pero no se como hacerlo sin confundirla o herirla— se mordió el labio.

—Hey— interrumpió deteniendo la ansiedad de Bella—No te estoy exigiendo nada— aclaró tomándose la libertad de acomodar un mechón de pelo de Bella que se había escapado de la coleta, ubicándolo tras su oreja—Sólo intento decirte que sería bueno buscar una forma de hacerlo y también ir pensando en el momento indicado. Ya te lo dije una vez y lo mantengo… Haremos esto a tu manera, Bella.

Ella asintió, sin saber que declarar. Porque muy secretamente, el único miedo que le quedaba de todo este embrollo era enfrentar a Beth, tal vez no ahora, pero si solía tener pesadillas imaginando una Beth adulta reprochándole su malas decisiones.

—¿Sólo vas a asentir así de resignada? — Demandó Edward un poco molesto haciendo que Bella lo mirase confundida—Es que no me parece bien. Entiendo que estés triste, pero… dime algo, no sólo asientas o me des las gracias, no he hecho nada tan sorprendentemente bueno.

—Es que…— titubeó confundida— ¡No me jodas ahora, Edward! — le reprendió cuando cayo en cuenta— No estoy como para analizar muy bien las cosas en este minuto… Sé que tienes razón en lo de Beth, pero no esperes que te de un discurso coherente justamente ahora—terminó con un gruñido muy poco femenino y para cuando miró a Edward, nuevamente se quedó confundida al verle sonreír, pero con más confianza y ganas.

Esta era la Bella que él sabía como manejar, la mujer fuerte con carácter que no dudaba en levantar la voz para ponerlo en su lugar, mientras que esa Bella triste y resignada, siempre lo hacia sentir incómodo y era tan impropio de ella.

Antes de que Edward pudiese agregar algo más, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par dando un fuerte estruendo que retumbo en todo el lugar.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y observaron a Emmett que apareció en el umbral de la puerta pálido como una hoja de papel, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, como si acabase de ver un fantasma. A su lado Beth apareció corriendo, con la respiración cansada y el cabello hecho una maraña, para detenerse en seco al lado de su amigo.

— ¡Que sucede! —chilló Bella alarmada.

—Rosie— susurró el grandote, aún en ese estado de semi-catatonia.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Rosalie? — exigió Edward esta vez dando un paso hacia su hermano.

—Rosie— repitió con la voz más ahogada. Por su cara parecía a punto de caer desmayado.

— ¿Emmett, qué sucede? — pidió Bella.

—Rosie—insistió con la mirada perdida. Logrando que los nervios de Bella y Edward casi colapsaran.

— ¡Bebé! — chilló de pronto Beth a su lado, feliz, elevando las manos al cielo y captando la atención de todos.

—Rosie

—¡Bebé! —chilló de nuevo la niña con una sonrisa enorme.

Mientras ese par repitió esa extraña y bizarra secuencia de "Rosie/ Bebé" demasiadas veces. Bella y Edward se miraron unos instantes antes de chillar al unísono.

—¡El Bebé!

—Eso lo digo yo…—gruñó Beth cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, molesta por que le habían robado su parlamento.

Mientras que Emmett seguía con su monótono "Rosie" mientras Edward lo arrastraba de un brazo rumbo al auto, mientras Bella cargaba a Beth en sus brazos, tomaba su bolsa y cerraba la puerta de la casa para alcanzar a Edward quien sentado en el asiento del piloto hablaba por su móvil para saber donde estaba Rosalie.

No había tiempo que perder, el bebé de Rose y Emmett ya venía en camino.

* * *

><p>Aveces algunos padres piensan que comida, techo y educación es tener la pega lista :

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	31. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Un aplauso de pie a mi genial beta por su enorme paciencia y por no arrancarme la cabeza todavía, besos Erica!

.

**¿Existía la posibilidad que la peor de sus opciones fuese la acertada?**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***21 de Mayo de 2009: Silencio***_

_**.**_

—Pez, Pez… galletas para el pez—Balbuceaba casi inentendible Beth mientras Bella intentaba recostarla con cuidado sobre su cama luego de ponerle la pijama, no sin esfuerzo ya que la niña era casi igual de inquieta dormida que despierta.

Pero para suerte de Bella el pequeño demonio que tenía por hija había caído en el quinto sueño en cuanto se habían acomodado dentro del taxi que las traía de vuelta a casa desde el hospital.

¿Cómo Beth no iba a caer _K.O_? Con todo lo que corrió, saltó y bailó por los pasillos del hospital, Bella agradeció que alguien del personal no la reprendiera o mínimo le pidiera que controlase al demonio de Tasmania.

—Claro Princesa, galletas con chispas de chocolate— respondió bajito mientras veía como de a poco Beth dejaba de revolverse tanto y se quedaba más tranquila, aún murmurando algo sobre un pez.

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar hondo cuando se giró a verla desde el marco de la puerta de su pequeña habitación desteñida, pero que pronto pintarían juntas de color azul, como el efecto creado por el cielo coloreando el mar. Esa niña era de lejos la persona más fascinante que había conocido en su vida, un terremoto de energía, ideas e imaginación desbordante y un alma pura y fuerte que no ha sido contaminada por el mundo real todavía, y sin dudas esa pequeña era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Beth era su motor, lo único que parecía impulsarla a dar un paso más atravesando el corto pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de su hija. Al llegar a su pequeño y frío cuarto, realmente ni siquiera pensó en gastar la poca energía que le quedaba en encender las luces o cerrar las cortinas del ventanal antes de dejarse caer a cuerpo muerto sobre su cama sin deshacer, sin importarle un bledo como sus extremidades se desparramaban sobre su cama.

Bella sentía como si la cabeza fuese a explotar en el mero instante en se detuviese a pensar por un segundo en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese interminable día.

Un día de locos… aunque ella lo llamaría más bien un día de enfrentamientos y sorpresas, pero independiente del nombre, había sido un completo y absoluto puto día digno de encerrar en un circulito rojo en el calendario que adornaba su cocina.

Bueno, técnicamente era un día que si debía de recordar por el resto de su vida. Su mejor amiga acababa de convertirse en madre y de seguro Rose y Emmett se encargarían de conmemorar la fecha de por vida.

_Al menos el parto de Rosalie había salido bien._ Pensó dejando que otro suspiro escapase desde su pecho.

Para Bella fue inevitable sonreír al recordar la cara de Emmett mezcla de orgullo y emoción, al aparecer tras las puertas vociferando "¡Es un Niño! ¡Tuvimos un niño!" con la cara de un espantoso color gris verdoso.

Casi siete horas de trabajo de parto, gritos e insultos de parte de Rose hacia la hombría de su macho semental, dos casi desmayos de Emmett a causa de los nervios de padre primerizo y según comentó Edward un intento de vómito al ver el grado de dilatación de Rose y un semi-desvanecimiento cuando por instinto se asomó a ver cuando escuchó "El bebé está coronando", sin considerar el sinfín de ansiedad acumulada de parte del resto de la familia y amigos reunidos en la sala de espera. Así fue como el pequeño Adam Cullen Hale llegó a este mundo.

Para Bella, aquella imagen fue difícil de ver, mentiría si dijese que no sintió envidia al ver toda la gente y la alegría que se reunió en torno a Rosalie, no sólo por sus padres, los señores Hale, que oportunamente habían venido a visitar por estos días a su hija y yerno; allí estuvo toda su familia, hasta Jacob que se encontraba de turno de vez en cuando aparecía atento a todo y de paso para calmar a Beth que se había convertido en un remolino de "¿Cuánto falta? ¿A qué hora nos vamos? Tengo hambre, tengo sueño, tengo sed" terminando con un "Me duele el cabello, vámonos a casa" mientras jalaba de su rebelde melena. A esa altura todos habían hecho y deshecho mimos para entretenerla, pero era difícil debido a su hiperactividad digna de su edad intentar retenerla tranquila por tanto tiempo era misión imposible, por eso mismo había decidido venir a casa en cuanto Emmett anunció la feliz noticia.

Ellos no se quedaban solos, estaban rodeados de un montón de gente que les quería.

Pero no fue eso lo que causo esa extraña sensación en Bella. Ella era feliz sabiendo que su amiga era apoyada y querida como se merecía, pero inevitablemente se le vino a la mente el instante cuando Beth llegó a este mundo.

Más allá de todas las complicaciones de parto, el apoyo y cuidado de Charlotte y los nervios de Jake, ese día fue uno de los más tristes y felices en la vida de Bella, una sucia paradoja en todo momento.

Feliz por la llegada de la luz de su existencia, pero triste, porque aunque ella estuvo sedada y dormida la mayor parte del proceso, el rostro de Edward la atormentó en todo momento sin tregua.

Pero más allá de su presencia imaginaria lo que la torturó fue que él no estaba en realidad allí, él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de su hija… en cambio hoy, al verlo entrar y salir del cuarto de Rose y luego verle asomarse con noticias a la sala de parto, el ver su cara de ilusión, su sonrisa honesta y esa obvia ansiedad evidenciada por los nervios, Bella fue consumida por una enorme envidia hacia Rose y una tonelada de remordimientos pareció aplastarla en cuanto a Edward por haberlo privado de vivir esa experiencia con su propia hija.

En ningún instante logró sacar esa espina de su pecho, sobre todo ahora que el ajetreo había pasado y que el hospital había sido reemplazado por la paz de su habitación a oscuras, ahora la imagen de la mirada de añoranza que Edward le había dedicado unos segundos mientras la observaba felicitar a Emmett la había perturbado hasta el alma.

_¡Dios, que día más largo y triste!_

El premio al momento incómodo se lo llevaba sin duda cuando se encontró con Jasper, que para sorpresa de todos llegó al hospital sin Alice. Según le escuchó Bella, sin querer, comentarle a Carlisle Alice no se sentía muy bien, algo sobre que hace días estaba mal.

Bella supuso que tendría que ver con el tema de no poder quedar embarazada y tener que asistir a un parto, pero estaba tan agotada luego de lo de sus padres que ni intentó darle vueltas a aquello.

El momento denso se vivió cuando ella por más que intentó no supo disimular el reproche evidente en su mirada al ver a su hermano, menos cuando este se acercó a saludar a Beth y luego a ella.

_Flash Back_

—_Peque necesitamos hablar—murmuró contenido cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le estaba prestando atención._

—_Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar Jazz… ¿Cómo pudiste contarle todo a nuestros padres? ¡Ese era mi derecho, no el tuyo!—respondió con voz dura y susurrante. Si bien ella nunca había sido rencorosa ese día había agotado su dosis de paciencia y entendimiento hasta para su hermano._

_Jasper pasó ambas manos por su rubia melena repetidas veces, evidenciando que entendía a lo que su hermana se refería y por sus ojos se notó que estaba arrepentido e incómodo al haber quedado en evidencia._

—_Las cosas no son como parecen, Peque… déjame explicarlo—Pidió con gesto cansado. De pronto, al observarlo con detenidamente Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo viejo y agotados que parecían sus ojos desde la última vez que se habían visto._

_La rabia se esfumó y la melancolía ocupó su lugar._

—_Puedes ir a casa cuando quieras, pero dame tiempo… un par de días—contestó conteniendo las ganas de disculparlo allí mismo sin necesitar explicaciones. _

_Él asintió con ese mismo gesto triste y quedó con la palabra en la boca porque justo Emmett apareció eufórico gritando el nacimiento de su hijo._

_Fin flash back_

Por supuesto que ella lo escucharía, era más que su hermano después de todo y si él en su tiempo la había intentado apoyar incondicionalmente, no existía forma de que Bella no quisiera escucharlo, creerle y abrazarlo.

Lo necesitaba. ¡Rayos! Como necesitaba uno de sus abrazos en estos momentos y que le asegurase que todo iba a estar bien.

Isabella cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos cuando el recuerdo de la discusión con sus padres llegó junto con una precisa y certera punzada de dolor directo a su pecho, haciéndola gemir.

Su cuerpo se encogió ante la oleada de tristeza que terminó por superar su poca entereza.

Lloró, por fin pudo llorar como necesitaba hacerlo, con todas las ganas que había estado conteniendo desde que sus padres habían cerrado la puerta, pero que había contenido para no asustar a nadie.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más inevitable le parecían las consecuencias o un desenlace diferente de esa discusión. Dolía pensar que sus padres eran incapaces de ponerse en sus zapatos por una sola vez e intentar comprender. Dolía que en su mundo había cosas que pesaban más que los sentimientos de su hija… como le dolía aquello.

Pero no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, ya estaba hecho y las palabras ya estaban dichas, como también la decisión estaba clara y su alma estaba liberada.

Ahora tocaba mirar hacia adelante.

Tenía claro los puntos a seguir, pero sobre todo tenía claro la luz que la guiaría: Elizabeth.

Con ese pensamiento se permitió seguir llorando mientras terminaba de desligarse de las palabras y la frialdad de sus padres e intentaba, repitiéndose una y mil veces, que ellos estaban equivocados.

Había decidido que esta noche lloraría todo lo que fuese necesario llorar, botaría todo lo que tenía dentro y una vez acabado dejaría de echarse a morir y seguiría su camino junto a Beth.

Así fue como pasadas las tres de la madrugada, cuando ella estaba algo adormilada luego del exhausto ataque de llanto, unos pasitos pequeñitos la alertaron de que la pequeña princesa entraba a su cuarto procurando no hacer ruido, Bella se encontraba en posición fetal aún sobre la colcha y prefirió cerrar los ojos para que la niña no se asustase al ver los rastros del llanto en el rostro de su madre.

En un principio Bella supuso que el monstruo "come pies" había vuelto a atacar, pero vio disimuladamente por entre sus pestañas a que Beth se subió a la cama con dificultad sosteniendo entre sus brazos al señor bigotes y llegó gateando a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarla y del mismo modo se acurrucó pegada a su cuerpo, Bella supo que la niña sólo quería estar con ella. Sintió como Beth se acomodó de modo que su frente tocaba el pecho de Bella y sus rodillas chocaban con su estómago mientras su manito se apoyaba en la cintura de su madre.

Aquel gesto lleno de cariño y confianza terminó de desbaratarla absolutamente y ya sin fuerzas tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no llorar y asustarla.

Sólo se atrevió a moverse cuando al cabo de unos minutos la respiración de Beth se acompasó y comenzó a hacer ruiditos con la boca. Lentamente Bella se incorporó un poco y jaló de una esquina contraria de la colcha para cubrirla.

Beth era hermosa, perfecta. No sólo físicamente, también su alma.

¿Cómo era posible haber sido bendecida con algo tan bello?

Observó minuciosamente su carita, su nariz redondeada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos cerrados coronados por esas tupidas pestañas, su boca entreabierta y su mentón ligeramente cuadrado… perfecta.

Sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía todo este amor que ella creaba en dentro de su herido corazón.

Nunca se imaginó que existiese este tipo de sentimiento, esa incondicionalidad eterna. Beth le había enseñado mucho más de lo que ella creía alguna vez poder enseñarle a su hija.

Elizabeth le había devuelto la sonrisa cuando todo le resultaba triste, pintó colores donde antes veía gris. Le enseñó a respirar de nuevo, a dibujar caricias y mimos, a tararear canciones y bailar sin vergüenza. A brincar por la calle, a correr tras de ella, a reír de su mal genio, a tener paciencia con sus travesuras… Elizabeth le enseñó a amar nuevamente. Y todo esfuerzo valía la pena para asegurarle a ella lo mejor, siempre.

La mente de Bella volvió a divagar por su cuenta, ya no había llanto sólo cansancio y lentamente se dejó llevar por el letargo de su cuerpo exhausto.

Pero al parecer su cabeza parecía no querer dormir y casi con saña rememoraba distintos fragmentos del difícil día. El rostro de Charlie luego de la fuerte cachetada apareció en ante sus ojos de pronto. Su padre se veía tan decidido y sus ojos tan desilusionados. Sus arrugas denotaban pasión y seguridad, pero ya no parecía el patriarca imponente a quien tanto Bella creyó admirar de pequeña.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos?

¿Cómo era posible ver la misma situación desde puntos de vistas tan distintos?

Luego otra imagen, la de Edward a su lado apareció y Bella casi pudo volver a sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola, sentir el calor de su presencia, admirar su fría y fiera mirada defendiéndola del ataque de Charlie. Parecía un animalito intentando defenderá su cría herida, debatiéndose entre sacar a empujones a Charlie y Renée, pero con miedo de soltarla y que Bella se desarmase ante sus ojos.

Su ayuda, sin dudas, había sido vital para ella. Su presencia fue como sentir su espalda apoyada sobre algo tan fuerte como una muralla que la hacía sentir cubierta, sostenida y segura.

Pero fue su valor lo que más la impresionó y de paso le dio el valor para tomar una decisión con respecto a sus padres.

Bella conocía de primera mano lo fuerte que era el carácter de Edward cuando se enfadaba, sus arrebatos de orgullo en el pasado, sus ácidas palabras cuando se sentía expuesto, su a violencia flor de piel, la extraña peligrosidad tras su semblante calculador, su aura de demonio y su mirada… esa mirada que sólo había visto unas pocas veces antes; Esa misma determinación bailando en sus pupilas que ella vio el día que Jake los había encontrado juntos, Edward la había mirado así cuando le exigió que se fuese de allí…

¡Eso era! Esa mirada era la de cuando él decidía asumir la responsabilidad e intentar liberarla. Lo había hecho con Jake y ahora…

Edward la había defendido ante sus padres, los había enfrentado cuando ella estaba a punto de caer ante las demandas y reproches…

"_¡Mida sus palabras, Charlie! Es de la madre de mi hija y mi mujer a la que usted le esta hablando y no voy a permitir que la ofenda o hiera más con su desdén… ¡Me escuchó!"_

Su furiosa voz resonó con claridad de pronto en la cabeza de Bella haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido de un sólo golpe.

"_Es de la madre de mi hija y MI mujer a la que usted le está hablando" _ se repitió un sinfín de veces como un maldito eco haciéndola analizar el peso de aquella declaración.

_Mi mujer…_ así la había definido, pero Bella había estado demasiado sorprendida por el actuar de Charlie como para prestar mayor atención a esa presuntuosa pero simple frase.

_¿Eso era lo que él sentía por mí?-_ se cuestionó-¿_Edward me ve como algo suyo… cómo su mujer?_

La sola idea la hizo removerse en la cama hasta quedar de espalda mirando al techo y cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, intentando controlar a la mariposa que nuevamente había decidido saludarla revolviéndole el estómago.

_Lo más probable es que fuese una simple frase a causa de su ímpetu de defenderme.-_Quiso convencerse.

¿_Su mujer? _¿Así era como él la sentía? ¿Acaso la amaba? – Bella sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente aquella idiotez.

¿Por qué esa idea le resultaba tan descabellada de sólo pensarla? Desde antes de marcharse a Londres, Edward había insinuado aquel sentimiento… ¿Por qué lo había insinuado, verdad? Le había dicho que la quería consigo, pero ella no había podido creerlo y ahora otra cosa era escucharlo de sus labios aquella declaración en medio de un contexto distinto.

¡Esto era absurdo!

Lo más sano era no darle mayor importancia a una simple frase dicha en un momento tan tenso, Edward sólo había querido ayudar, defenderla del ataque de Charlie haciéndole ver que Beth no había sido resultado de algo horrendo, era obvio que Edward había intentado encausar el enojo de Charlie hacía él desde que decidió participar de la discusión, esa frase era parte de aquello nada más. Ya demasiado tenía Bella con todo lo sucedido y por suceder como para dejar que las emociones volviesen a complicar todo como en un pasado.

Pero tal vez el tema principal no era el rebuscado significado de las palabras de Edward, ni sus intenciones, sino que lo que debía preocuparla era ¿Qué que sentía ella por él?

¿Amor, respeto, pasión, deseo?

Odio definitivamente no.

Ahora que veía todo lo pasado desde la distancia del tiempo sentía que las certezas que desde hace cinco años la hacían justificar sus sentimientos ya no eran tan válidas. Recordaba esa extraña sensación que él había logrado despertar en ella desde que se conocieron, como esa sádica mariposa había aparecido ese día en el aeropuerto para no abandonarla jamás, recordó la adrenalina que envolvía su cuerpo cada vez que él se le acercaba, en el cómo la hacía sentir viva aún en los momentos que la tenía presa del pánico cuando la encerraba en algún lugar, como se sentía valiente y segura al encararlo y discutir con él… como su toque parecía quemar independiente si era un mínimo y descuidado roce o cuando Edward se proponía atormentarla paseando un dedo por su cuello.

¿Pero que significaba todo eso?

¿Amor o simplemente pasión y deseo?

Bella tenía la absoluta seguridad de haber amado a Jacob, de eso no cabía duda. Desde que sus ojos negros aparecieron en su vida bajo el disfraz de Clark Kent, Bella amó a ese gran hombre. Siempre le hizo sentir segura, confiada. Eran infinitos las cosas y momentos que ambos habían compartido a lo largo de todos estos años, no sólo la cama y besos dulces, también estaba la cotidianidad y los malos momentos. El ponerse de pie juntos, apoyándose uno en el otro, intentando comenzar de cero y sonreírle al destino.

Pero por más amor que hubo, Bella siempre sintió que su camino no estaba unido, que en algún momento sus trayectos se habían separado, pero por alguna razón, que ella atribuía al miedo, se empeñaron en evitar la bifurcación queriendo engañar al destino inventando un camino de piedras y polvo.

Jake siempre fue demasiado seguro para ella, no aburrido ni soso, pero sí predecible y demasiado familiar y algo habitual. Con Jake nunca hubo espacio para improvisaciones ni sorpresas, todo seguía un camino ya sabido, una estructura lógica, como el río que desciende hacia el mar, su cause puede tomar diversos senderos, pero el destino siempre será el mismo, desembocar en el mar.

Jacob era eso: un río, con turbulencias, pero que siempre sabías donde acabaría.

La forma en que él solía mirarla, el como la tocaba y trataba, siempre como si ella fuese de cristal cuando lo que Bella quería era fuerza.

¿Cuándo ese amor tan grande cambió? No es que no amase a Jake, pero si lo pusiese en porcentajes ese amor de pareja era a lo mucho un 5% del original y el resto de su afecto estaba ocupado por un cariño enorme, por un amor diferente, pero no por eso menos importante.

Ella lo amaba… ¿Pero de cuantas maneras se puede amar a una misma persona a lo largo de la vida?

Todo era tan confuso. Tal vez ella era la que había estado equivocada, quizás ella era la que no daba el ancho para alguien como Jacob. No era por menospreciarse, ni mucho menos por endiosarlo a él. Pero Bella estaba casi segura que lo que Jake ofrecía era lo más parecido al "Colorín colorado" con que terminan todas las historias que involucran príncipes, princesas y brujas.

Tal vez la princesa de Jake aún no aparecía y por mientras ella se había encargado de ser algo así como la bruja de ese cuento.

¿Cómo sería el día en que Jake encontrara a alguien?

Bella estaba segura que ese día dolería como el demonio, pero a su vez rogaba porque fuese alguien que se lo mereciese. Alguien que realmente adorase esa manera tan dulce y delicada en que Jake amaba.

Porque eso no era lo que ella necesitaba. Bella necesitaba fuego y eso era lo que ofrecía Edward… esa puta sensación del "Aquí y ahora" como si no hubiera nada más luego o como si todo pudiese esperar, esa fuerza consumiéndola desde dentro y la sombra negra que me hacía sentir el vértigo del fin del mundo.

Pero además de eso… ¿Qué había de Edward y de ella? ¿Existiría algo más allá del fuego?

Bella recordó como luego de esa noche de entrega, realmente se había permitido creer en un "Juntos" para ellos y creando una ilusión momentánea, la misma que la que la destrozaron cuando las crueles palabras de Edward le arrebataron el alma.

¿Pero esa ilusión podría haber existido?

Cielo e infierno convivían bajo el mismo techo en aquella época de su vida y Bella había elegido quemarse y arriesgarlo todo por Edward.

Si eras una persona racional sabías que sin lugar a dudas la mejor elección siempre había sido Jake, pero ahora, que ella se había encargado de romperle el corazón a la mejor opción, hoy que ya sabía que aquello no había resultado por más que ambos fingieron estar bien ¿Existía la posibilidad que la peor de sus opciones fuese la acertada?

Quizás la bruja del cuento debía quedarse con el villano sin alma y no con el príncipe encantado.

¿Sería así, qué un sentimiento nacido de un error fuese su camino?

¿Existía un "Juntos" para Edward y ella?

—Bigotes… nada— habló Beth en sueños otra vez haciendo a su madre salir de sus extrañas reflexiones y sonreír.

Beth tenía tanto de Edward, su sonrisa canalla cada vez que planeaba una travesura, la chispa en sus ojos cada vez que conseguía algo que quiere y para que hablar de la dureza en sus ojos cuando algo la molestaba.

También poseía los ojos de su abuela que habían terminado por delatar su sangre.

¿Qué sentirá Edward al ver en su hija los ojos de la mujer que tanto lo lastimó? Esa mujer por la cual él se había empeñado en atormentarla.

Tal vez Beth fuese una especie de bálsamo para aquel dolor.

Poco a poco los ojos de Bella se fueron cerrando mientras sentía a Beth acurrucarse más cerca de su cuerpo desprendiendo ese calor sanador, aunque en su cabeza un millón de "Porqués" acerca del pasado de Edward siguieron dando vueltas, pero sobre todo una nueva inquietud emergió de pronto, ¿qué había sido de él en estos años que ella estuvo lejos?

.

_***25 de Mayo del 2010: Lo que queda al final de todo ***_

_**.**_

Habían pasado tres días luego del nacimiento del hijo de Emmett y Rosalie, y dos desde que en una rápida llamada Edward le avisó que estaba a punto de abordar un avión rumbo a New York por "Una urgencia personal", que esperaba estar de vuelta cuanto antes; le anunciaba a Bella de su ausencia por si es que se presentaba algún problema con Beth; cuando la figura cabizbaja de Jasper apareció en el umbral de su puerta, justo pasada la hora de la cena.

Su hermano se veía tan cansado, tan descuidado, que ella apenas pudo ocultar el espanto antes de hacerlo entrar e invitarlo a sentarse en el sofá mientras convencía a Beth de que se quedara en su cuarto viendo una de sus películas de autos que hablan y comiendo galletas junto al Señor Bigotes.

—Te ves como la mierda—musitó sin sutileza una vez estuvieron solos.

— ¿Gracias? — respondió con una mueca desganada.

— ¿Qué sucede? Porque dudo que estés así sólo por el problema entre nosotros…— susurró mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

Jasper alzó la cara y en su rostro se dibujó una amarga sonrisa antes de confesar casi sin voz—Alice me dejó.

A Bella le tomó unos instantes comprender el peso de esa frase, antes de sentir como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría encima sin aviso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — chilló— ¿Es por qué no logran quedar embarazados? — supo que su tono de voz fue un poco rudo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Como tampoco evitó que su rostro evidenciara la rabia que la inundó cuando lo vio asentir lentamente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su hermana.

Bella sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y masajearse la frente con ambas manos, mientras murmuraba un —No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créetelo, Peque—suspiró profundamente— Porque es un hecho. Hace ya cinco días que Alice se fue de la casa— contó y Bella se envaró mirándolo sorprendida.

Cinco días y ella recién se enteraba. ¿Hasta cuando iba a estar tan egoístamente concentrada en si misma, como para no ver el resto del mundo? Definitivamente se había convertido en una mierda de hermana. De pronto se sintió la mierda más mierda nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? Ustedes… ustedes se aman mucho, no concibo que el no poder tener hijos sea más fuerte que ustedes, que su amor y compañerismo… ¡Dios, Jazz! Siempre que los veía juntos sentía que observaba a una de esas parejas cuyo amor inspira libros e historias de amores eternos—dijo casi con desesperación.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente—respondió. Y ella recordó que eso era exactamente lo que hace unas semanas habían hablado Jake y ella. Jasper, ajeno, esbozó esa amarga sonrisa antes de continuar—Para Alice tener un hijo siempre fue un sueño, pero desde hace un par de años se ha vuelto una obsesión. Confieso que yo también lo quería, por supuesto que más de una vez me imaginé un niño o niña con sus gestos y rasgos…—Bella puso su mano sobre su rodilla de Jasper como gesto de apoyo—Pero desde hace poco la cosa empeoró. Su vida entera giraba en torno a quedar embarazada, empezamos a consultar médicos especialistas. Alice se sometió a tratamiento, yo a exámenes, pero cada mes cuando llegaba la confirmación de que no lo habíamos logrado Alice se hundía— Carraspeó mientras dejaba su mano sobre la de su hermana y la observaba con intensidad—Hace un mes nos dijeron que ya no quedaba más por hacer, que a menos de que sucediera un milagro…—Tomó aire con fuerza—Alice… ella es quien tiene… la dificultad— confesó incómodo ante el termino de "Dificultad" — Y eso la destrozó, hice todo lo posible por convencerla de que aquello no la hacía menos mujer, ni me hacía amarla menos… pero no hubo caso, ya no se trataba del grado de amor que sintiese por ella, mi amor no le era suficiente—negó con la cabeza—Yo pensé que tal vez con el tiempo, en cuanto lo asimilara podríamos ver otras opciones, hasta pensé en la adopción… pero cuando se enteró de todo ese asunto entre Edward, Jacob y tú… lo tomó como algo personal—dijo pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada y Bella respondió con un apretón a su rodilla—Yo se lo conté porque necesitaba su apoyo… si hubiera sabido que la afectaría tanto me lo hubiese guardado— comentó atormentado.

—No te culpes por eso… La verdad de todos modos se sabrá y Alice se iba a enterar tarde o temprano—dijo intentando disipar su culpa—Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le afectó exactamente? —Preguntó extrañada— Vino aquí y me reclamó sobre los derechos de Edward, pero me cuesta ver su punto. Estaba molesta, herida, como si ella fuese Edward y yo sé que se querían pero nunca su cercanía evidenció un lazo tan fuerte… Edward no es de ese tipo de personas, ya sabes, de los que se abren y cuentan sus penas y mucho menos espera que lo defiendan. Hubiese entendido que Alice se enfadase conmigo por ocultártelo a ti y a ella, pero ese día se comportó tan extraña… Me miró con tanto rencor.

—Fue envidia Bella… envidia y rencor— respondió y la cara de espanto de su hermana le obligó a explicarse— comento algo sobre lo fácil que había sido para ti quedar embarazada sin desearlo mientras que ella había luchado tanto sin conseguirlo y de lo injusto que era—dijo meneando la cabeza entre sus manos antes de volver a apretar la de Bella—Ella añora tanto un hijo que de pronto te convertiste en un monstruo ante sus ojos al ver como le habías ocultado la paternidad de la niña a Edward y que Lizzie había sido un accidente… un hijo no deseado, en su momento—contó y aclaró con cautela haciendo que todo tomara lógica para Bella.

—¡Dios!— dijo con voz ahogada— Tiene razón, Jasper… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? — concordó cubriéndose la boca con una manos.

—No, Peque… no tiene razón. Alice no puede mezclar nuestra historia con la tuya…— intentó rebatir.

Pero Bella no se sentía atacada por Alice, al contrario, ella había acertado y visto algo en lo que Bella no había reparado hasta ahora.

—Pero Jasper— le interrumpió— tiene razón, no lo digo para justificarla. Pero— tomó aire, por que habían cosas que aún le costaban reconocer en voz alta— ¿Sabes lo primero en que pensé cuando sospeché de mi embarazo? —él negó con la cabeza— Lo primero que pensé fue "Dios, si de verdad existes no permitas que esté embarazada. Castígame de cualquier modo pero no así"—aguantó las ganas de sollozar ante aquel horroroso pensamiento— No me enorgullezco de eso, pero en ese momento yo no quería un hijo… Alice tiene razón. Existen tantas parejas que luchan por tener un hijo, mientras que en el otro lado de la moneda hay mujeres como yo rezando por no estar embarazadas… sintiendo aquel embarazo no deseado como un castigo…

—Tu situación es distinta, tu estabas en medio de un huracán… un hijo no sentaba bien en ese escenario—Volvió a rebatir.

—Pero aun así pasaron meses antes de que lograra aflorar mi instinto maternal y que tomase conciencia de que mi hija era real… Jasper, todo lo contrario a Alice. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que sintió? viendo todo a través de sus ojos, me parece hasta lógico su enfado y que tomase todo a personal, a ella acababan de decirle que no lo más probable es que jamás tenga un hijo y se entera de que yo no había deseado al mío y además había ocultado su paternidad— analizó— Ahora las cosas han cambiado… Elizabeth me cambió de manera tan profunda que cada día me deslumbro más, como también me arrepentido de no haberla querido en su momento y cada vez que pienso en lo desesperada que estaba en ese momento me dan ganas de golpearme porque de seguro mi hija se merecía a una mejor madre…

—Tú eres una gran madre, Bella— interrumpió con firmeza—Ni siquiera lo pongas en duda. Cuando te veo a ti y a Lizzie siento tanta alegría por ambas, por la mágica relación que tienen, es asombrosa la manera en que con miradas o gestos se conocen y se comunican. Así que no digas que no eres lo que mi sobrina necesita, porque créeme Peque, eres una madre fabulosa y estoy muy orgulloso de ti— dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras borraba una lágrima que Bella no había conseguido retener.

—Gracias... yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Jazz y… lamento mucho no haberte contado toda la verdad, pero las cosas pasaron rápido, yo estaba confundida, perdida y Jacob y yo tomamos muchas decisiones atarantadas buscando salvarnos, pensé que podría con todo eso…

—Tranquila— interrumpió la verborrea de su hermanita atrapándola en un abrazo—No puedo decir que no me hirió, pero creo que lo entiendo— dijo acariciando su pelo—Yo también te pido disculpas por actuar como lo hice, por dejarte sola…

—Ya pasó— dijo negando con la cabeza sobre su pecho y afianzando su abrazo.

—¿Abazo? — esa inconfundible voz interrumpió nuestro momento.

Mientras Bella se liberaba de los brazos de su hermano lo sintió aclararse la garganta antes de hablarle a mi hija.

—¿Quiéres unírtenos? — le preguntó con duda, sabiendo de lo posesiva que era Beth con respecto a su madre.

La pequeña estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos intentando cruzar su pecho. Los miró atentos mientras Bella se ponía recta esperando cualquier gesto molesto de su parte.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, de un momento a otro su ceño se relajó, su sonrisa brilló con intensidad, abrió los brazos y correteó hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de Jasper e intentó abrazarlos a ambos.

Bella miró unos instantes, antes de estrecharlos, a su hermano que sonreía y a los segundos Elizabeth y ella estaban envueltas en los acogedores brazos de Jasper que tantas noches la habían sostenido.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que debo buscar a Alice? — preguntó Jasper mientras miraba distraído el contenido de su taza de café.

La noche ya había caído al igual que a Beth parecía habérsele descargados las baterías de un minuto a otro, tanto abrazo y juegos habían terminado por dormirla en brazos de de su tío Jasper que feliz la había llevado a la cama hacía casi una hora.

—No lo sé, Jazz— susurró mientras se sentaba frente a él en el islote de la cocina con su propia taza de café— Quizás deberías darle un poco de espacio, creo que deberías buscar algún modo de darle a entender que aún sigues ahí, cuidando su espalda mientras le das su tiempo para ordenar su cabeza y sus emociones, pero también creo que tienes que ponerle en claro que no vas a estar siempre allí… no digo que le des un ultimátum, que te busques otra mujer o algo así, sino que ya sabes, no es bueno que te de por seguro… Tienen que definir su situación —habló con una mueca incómoda. Se sentía algo ridícula dando este tipo de consejos considerando que su propia vida estaba de cabeza.

—Tal vez, tienes razón… veré como acercarme y darle su espacio a la vez— intentó concederle la razón, pero su gesto de frustración fue superior—No sé Peque, ya no sé que pensar, mucho menos que hacer. De lo único que tengo certeza es de las palabras y el rostro de Alice mientras me decía que necesitábamos un tiempo mientras que salía con su maleta por la puerta principal— mustió cabizbajo.

—Quizás sea lo que necesitan… tiempo—intentó hacerle ver— Quizás, Alice tenga razón, no creo que tomase una decisión así de modo precipitado—le consoló mientras acariciaba su rubia y desarreglada cabellera — Dale tiempo, sé que te cuesta entender, pero para una mujer el tema de los hijos es más intenso que para los hombres. Quizás una distancia momentánea les sirva para ver si pueden o no con aquello y seguir adelante juntos…

Los hermanos se quedaron en un silencio introspectivo por eternos minutos, bebiendo de sus tazas mientras analizaban la situación de Jasper, Bella intentaba buscar las palabras de aliento que su hermano necesitaba, pero sentía que no daba con ellas.

Antes, cuando a él le había tocado consolarla siempre tenía una frase o una palabra esperanzadora que le daba fuerza o en algún otro caso era un abrazo reconfortante, ahora ella tenía que hacer algo por él, pero no encontraba que.

Mientras Bella se rebanaba los sesos buscando que hacer sintió la fuerza de la mirada fija de Jasper sobre ella y al mirarlo por alguna extraña razón ambos soltaron de inmediato una risita nerviosa ante la idiota manera en que se estaban comportando.

En cosa de minutos se descubrieron hablando de nada de importancia, tocando temas sobre trabajos, anécdotas, sus planes a futuro, su divorcio de Jake y la paz de la nueva soledad de Bella, pero implícitamente procurando nunca ahondar en terreno peligroso.

Bella comprendía que la situación con Alice era a lo más difícil que le había tocado enfrentar a su hermano. Jasper desde siempre fue un fanático de su soledad e independencia, incluso muchas veces su hermana lo había comparado con un ermitaño, sabía que era un hombre al que le costaba demostrar sus emociones, y que por culpa de la crianza otorgada por sus padres los afectos siempre habían sido vistos como un gesto de debilidad para él.

El inicio de su relación con Alice fue más por la insistencia de ella que por un idílico flechazo de parte de Jazz, Alice fue quien luchó contra el hermetismo y distancia del ermitaño que solía ignorarla por ser la amiga de su hermana pequeña. Si ella no se hubiese arriesgado e insistido tanto en esa relación, tal vez y jamás se hubiese dado.

Una vez terminadas todas esas inseguridades y miedos, cuando finalmente Jasper decidió establecerse con Alice a su lado se había vuelto un hombre absolutamente dependiente del amor, del apoyo y la compañía de su mujer.

Bella sabía que no era quién para juzgar si aquello estaba bien o no, pero pasase lo que pasase ella siempre estaría en deuda con Alice por haber apoyado y estado con su hermano cuando su propia vida pesó demasiado.

—Peque…— susurró de pronto Jasper y en su rostro vio como intentaba tomaba valor—Yo de verdad necesito disculparme por lo de nuestros padres, yo… lo siento tanto.

Bella le miró fijamente, si bien le había disculpado inclusive antes de que Jasper dijese esa palabras, el escucharle inevitablemente removió un poquito el dolor dentro de ella.

—Al menos podrías haberme advertido— comentó con una mueca— De pronto abro la puerta me los encuentro y yo sin saber hasta donde sabían… y resulta que sabían todo menos que Edward era el padre de Beth, cosa de que al final de todos modos se enteraron cuando lo vieron… o más bien cuando él intentó interceder delante de los gritos de Charlie— masculló en un susurro.

—Sé que estuvo mal— titubeó rascando su cabeza— El asunto fue que una tarde papá me mandó a llamar, y entre él y mamá me empezaron a interrogar sobre el tratamiento de Alice y me sentí encerrado, presionado y exploté —enfatizó con sus manos—Justo acababa de pasar lo tuyo hace unos pocos días y me sobrepasó que Charlie y Renée tuviesen esa postura tan, tan… es como si estuviesen por encima de nosotros ¿Sabes? — Bella asintió con vehemencia—Entonces lo solté, les dije que Alice y yo no tendríamos hijos biológicos y me miraron tan, tan…— repitió con gesto contrariado—fue como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en algo anormal. Ni siquiera intentaron fingir empatía o dedicarme un simple "No pierdas la esperanza, hijo" ¡Nada de nada! Sólo me miraron como si les avergonzara y entonces no pude más y les encaré por todo… absolutamente todo— comentó con los ojos entrecerrados— Fui bastante agresivo, le enrostré todos estos años de frialdad, el cómo me habían rechazado por no querer ser abogado, el cómo Renée te presionaba en tu noviazgo con Jake sólo por su dinero y de pronto me encontré refregándoles en la cara lo sola que te habían dejado, lo poco que nos conocían a ambos y lo casi nada que sabían de nuestras vidas… Sólo callé cuando vi la cara de horror de Renée y me percaté que acaba de revelarle tus cosas— dijo con una mueva de arrepentimiento.

Bella se puso en los zapatos de su hermano e inexplicablemente se sintió bien. Jasper había sido mucho más valiente que ella y les había enumerado sin titubear varios de sus errores a sus padres, cosa que ella ni en su mejor sueño llegaría a hacer. Bien, porque pese a la situación incómoda en que su verborrea me había puesto, ella no creía que sin ese horrible empujón hubiese tenido los ovarios para contarles todo a Charlie y Renée y de pronto ante sus ojos pudo imaginar la escena que acababa de relatar su hermano, imaginó sus caras de espanto e indignación y antes de entender el porqué estaba envuelta en un estruendoso ataque de risa nerviosa.

Obviamente Jazz se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa de parte de su hermanita, pero mientras intentaba entender que sucedía la dejó reír un rato, mientras la observaba como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la frente.

—Bueno… al parecer ni tú ni yo vamos como nominados para el "hijo del año" esta vez— jadeó Bella cuando su crisis de risas terminó.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos debe de ser difícil para ellos… ya sabes, comprender y esas cosas, son personas bastante cerradas en si mismos—comentó haciendo un ademán de desinterés con la mano— Creo que se han de estar preguntando seriamente en que momento nos descarrilamos si ellos hicieron todo tan bien— dijo agrandando los ojos en un gesto chistoso, imitando a Charlie, haciendo reír a su hermana otra vez—Bueno, es tarde… creo que ya es hora de marcharme— dijo Jazz arrastrando la voz.

Bella le observó unos instantes y decidió exactamente que tenía que decir.

—Quédate— habló con determinación ante la cara de confusión de mi hermano— Tengo un sofá muy cómodo sin estrenar como cama improvisada todavía, tu espalda no sufrirá ni un poquito o si quieres puedo compartir mi cama contigo, como cuando éramos niños— sonrió— Quédate Jazz— pidió.

No iba a permitir que su hermano se fuese a esa casa silenciosa llena de recuerdos oscuros, que de seguro atormentarían. No lo dejaría solo sin darle la opción de aceptar su compañía, la de su pequeña familia, tal y como él lo hizo.

Jasper la observó en silencio, como queriendo leer que planeaba, pero luego de un hondo suspiro asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus preciosos ojos le daban las gracias.

—Ahora cuéntame… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Edward a Charlie? — preguntó con una sonrisa cotilla antes de que volvieran a retomar la conversación, ya era tiempo de ponerse al día.

Porque al final de todo, la familia es lo único que siempre queda, aunque la suya se vea reducida a estos dos seres en este preciso y valioso momento.

* * *

><p>Creo que era necesario hacer una especie de introspección luego de todo lo pasado en sólo un día :)<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Me encantaría responder a todos los rr, pero con las chicas sin cuenta me es imposible :(

Ya saben espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	32. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Gracias Erica!

.

**Enamorarse del mejor amigo de toda la vida de tu novio, que además de todo, esta empecinado en hacerte daño… gran argumento para un libro dramático y cursi**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*30 de mayo de 2009: Por ti*

BPOV

—Hola, Mamá Rose— susurré asomando mi cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de mi amiga.

—Hola, Mamá Bella— respondió con una ceja desafiante pero divertida, acostada en su cama con el pequeño Adam entre sus brazos, vestido absolutamente de blanco.

— ¿Y para Papá Emmett, no hay saludo especial? — preguntó mi amigo mientras entraba tras de mí a la habitación de su mujer.

— ¡Hola, Papá Emmett! — dijimos las dos a la vez y la sonrisa de Emmett fue indescriptiblemente brillante.

—Papá Emmett—susurró para si— ¡Suena tan jodidamente bien! — dijo alzando las manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¡No digas palabrotas delante de mi hijo! — chilló Rose cubriendo teatralmente los oídos de Adam que estaba en su mejor sueño.

Emmett hizo una graciosa mueca de arrepentimiento de inmediato, a la que yo no pude más que sonreír mientras me acercaba a Rose y me sentaba frente a ella en su cama.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté inclinándome para observar el ceño fruncido del pequeño Adam, escuchando como mi amiga dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro en respuesta. Conocía el significado de ese suspiro, yo había suspirado de manera similar en su momento.

—No sé que me tiene mas exhausta— mustió—mi cuerpo aún adolorido por el parto, Adam en si requiriendo tanta atención o toda la gente que ha pululado a nuestro alrededor estos días—se quejó— No lo digo por ti— se apresuró a aclarar— ¡Me encanta que estés aquí! — gritó y yo volví a sonreír.

Quizás yo no tuve mucha gente a mi alrededor, pero la maniática de Charlotte, el sobreprotector de Jacob y el "pasivo temeroso de bebés recién nacidos" de Eleazar, hacían un muy buen trabajo, multiplicándose por mil en sus atenciones agobiándome hasta dejarme exhausta… claro sin olvidar los llantos a todo pulmón de Beth y mis nervios colapsando al no saber que demonios le sucedía.

Más de una vez terminé llorando junto a mi hija, mientras Jake se debatía entre a cual de las dos atender primero.

—Bueno…— intervino Emmett acercándose a nosotras con rostro sereno—Creo que el campeón y yo vamos a ir de paseo a la sala para dejar que mami y tía Bella conversen de sus cosas de chicas—Dijo en modo padre amoroso y Rose lo contempló con cariño mientras tomaba a Adam acomodándolo sobre su pecho y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Emmett era grandioso, no me cabía duda del genial padre que sería, no en vano se había hecho cargo de su hermano pequeño a tan temprana edad, aunque de seguro, esa adoración que reflejaban sus ojos cuando observaba a Adam le haría difíciles la cosas a la hora de marcar los límites, pero allí estaría Rosalie para eso.

Rose y yo nos observamos con una muda sonrisa cómplice durante unos segundos antes de que ella, entusiasta, se hiciese a un lado en su cama y palmeara el colchón en una clara invitación.

—Te he extrañado mucho— dijo con una pesada exhalación mientras me sentaba a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero igual que mi amiga.

—Y yo a ti— susurré mientras sentía como su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y su mano estrechaba la mía, dejándolas unidas en el pequeño espacio entre nuestros muslos.

—El otro día estuve recordando esa época de "Sólo chicas" los viernes por la noche en nuestro barcito de siempre… lo extraño—sentí la sonrisa en sus palabras de añoranza, mientras miles de imágenes viajaban por mi cabeza.

—Ya ninguna de las tres somos como aquellas chicas…—medité y sentí a Rose asentir con la cabeza aun sobre mi hombro.

—Alice…—musitó con tristeza.

—Alice— dije confirmando la línea de su pensamiento. Era imposible el no notar los cambios que las tres habíamos sufrido.

¿En que momento nos separamos así?

De tres mosqueteras pasamos a ser tres desconocidas anhelantes de los viejos tiempos que nos unieron.

—Emmett me contó—la voz de Rose salió con pesar—No he sabido nada de ella, la llamé a su móvil y está apagado… No fue a visitarme al hospital y cuando Carlisle y Esme estuvieron aquí ayer por la tarde les pregunté por ella y sólo me dijeron que se había ido unos días a una casa que tenían cerca de la playa… que necesitaba un tiempo sola—me contó con precaución, obviamente entendedor del desastre que aquel abandono había causado en mi hermano, cosa que aunque quisiera afectaba mi supuesta imparcialidad. —¿Jasper? — preguntó en un susurro más bajito y precavido.

—Esta hecho una mierda— le conté sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro pesado— Sobrevivirá, pero… No puedo dejar de pensar que es tan injusto lo que les esta pasando y que están tomando la decisión equivocada al alejarse. Ellos son más fuertes que esto… ¿Por qué no lo ven?

Sentí a Rose removerse hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Pero es su elección, Bella— dijo con una mirada intensa— Tanto Jasper como Alice son dueños de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque esto signifique que están cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas. Nuestra tarea como familia o amigos es estar allí, apoyar, poner el hombro y abrazar, escuchar e intentar aconsejar… pero al final de cuenta es su vida, sus decisiones—reflexionó, pero la fuerza en sus profundos ojos me traspasó.

— ¿Rose? —cuestioné al sentir que su discurso iba más dirigido a mí que para Jasper y Alice.

No era tonta y conocía a Rose desde hace mucho como para no saber leer entre líneas sus gestos y las intenciones tras ellos.

Ella me sonrió con una dulzura que jamás le había visto, pero reconocí a mi Rose, esa amiga que siempre me cuidó como una hermana mayor… al parecer la maternidad la había cambiado profundamente.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar ahora? — pidió apretando la mano que aún tenía unida a la suya—Tengo algunas teorías que saqué tratando de entender que fue lo que sucedió en tu vida hace casi cinco años y ayer Emmett me comentó que habían cosas que contar al respecto "Noticias nuevas" afirmó. Pero yo quisiera escucharlo de ti…—pidió y volvió a sonreír.

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de desviar la mirada de su rostro—Aún me es difícil hablar de ello… No sé bien como contarlo de la mejor manera—susurré.

—Bueno, no quiero un relato que de seguro ya debes de haber repetido unas cuantas veces… ¿Qué te parece si simplemente lo conversamos? Somos amigas ¿Verdad? — preguntó sonriente y yo asentí—Bueno, eso es lo que hacen las amigas, conversan de sus cosas, recuerdan viejos tiempos, se ríen de los ridículos peinados de su adolescencia y de los zapatos con plataforma—rió—También se quejan de lo estresante que es el trabajo, de lo agobiante que es ser madre y lloran en el hombro de la otra cuando es necesario…—dijo dándome un nuevo apretón—No necesito que me recites todo como una máquina, lo que yo quiero es que mi amiga Bella me cuente de su vida, de sus penas y alegrías—No pude evitar sonreír mientras asentía y me acomodaba aún más a su lado.

—Dispara— la invité y la sentí soltar una risita.

—Lizzie no es hija biológica de Jacob— afirmó sin anestesia.

— ¡_Wow_! — reclamé— eso fue… directo. ¿Nada de rodeos? — dije extrañamente divertida mientras ella negaba solemnemente con la cabeza—No, Elizabeth no es hija biológica de Jacob—contesté calmada, luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Rose examinó mi rostro unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, su gesto me hacía pensar que dentro de su cabeza habían empezado a funcionar los engranajes uniendo diversas piezas de esas hipótesis de las que me habló.

—Pero Jacob lo sabía—afirmó casi hablando para si— Cuando se fueron a Londres tu sabías que estabas embarazada y Jake lo aceptó…—murmuró mordiendo su dedo gordo con afán. De pronto su mirada se clavo en la mía— ¿Fue por eso que rompieron esa vez? ¿Por qué tú le dijiste que estabas embarazada de otro? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—No… sí, es decir, cuando Jake y yo terminamos no sabía que estaba embarazada… lo supe después de romper. Aunque el hecho de que le fui infiel si fue lo que causó que rompiéramos, pero Jake me buscó luego y le conté lo que pasaba, fue el primero en saber de mi embarazo… y me ayudó muchísimo—dije con una mueca.

No sé que habrá visto Rose en mis ojos, porque de un momento a otro vi melancolía en los suyos justo antes de empujarme hacía sus brazos y estrecharme entre ellos. Instintivamente me refugié en el abrazo de mi amiga.

—Lamento que tuvieses que pasar sola por todo eso Bella—murmuró con su cabeza en mi hombro aun en nuestro abrazo— Lamento no haber estado allí para ti como debía de ser… ¡Dios, fui tan estúpida y egoísta! ¡Sabía que algo pasaba, era solo cosa de poner atención! ¡Todo estaba allí! — dijo en un tono más alto mientras se alejaba para mirarme a la cara—Si no hubiese estado metida en mi frívola burbuja me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía entre Edward y tú—se disculpó.

Pero a la sola mención de Edward sentí como si sin aviso me hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estómago.

—Rose… yo— dije casi sin aliento. De todos, Rosalie había sido la única en descubrir la verdad bruta sin que tuviese que contarle.

¡Ella sabía que Edward estaba involucrado, ella sabía la verdad!

—Edward es el padre de Elizabeth—no lo preguntó ni lo afirmó, simplemente lo dijo. Enunció la verdad con calma, sin una gota de reproche en su voz, con una mirada sensata sin rencor ni indignación… y eso me desarmó.

—Rose…— volví a susurrar como si fuese un rezo, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas fuertemente contenidas, al igual pasaba con sus intensos ojos celestes.

— ¿Edward lo sabía y aún así te dejo ir con Jake? —inquirió con precaución, pero con naturalidad a la vez.

Negué con la cabeza agachando la mirada.

—Traté de decírselo, pero… cuando llegué él estaba con otra y… no pude—balbuceé, odiaba recordar aquello—Se enteró de la verdad hace poco, cuando volvimos. Vio a Beth, unió las piezas y lo supo.

—Lizzie se parece mucho a la madre de Emmett y Edward— comentó.

—Lo sé… por ese parecido fue que estuvo seguro de que era su hija.

—Yo sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. Pero no quise prestar mayor atención—explicó Rose gesticulando con las manos— en esa época estaba un poco encaprichada con Edward y con la vida loca que compartíamos cuando salíamos de fiesta—dijo riéndose de si misma— Y era una mujer joven, con un buen trabajo, independiente y me sabía atractiva, pero sobre todo sabía como usar mis atributos— relató— Sentía que me merecía lo mejor, por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en llegar a donde estaba ¡Me merecía lo mejor de lo mejor! Por eso sentía tanta envidia de lo que Jake y tú tenían, porque pese a todos los hombres que me rondaban, ninguno que pareciese lo suficientemente bueno, me ofrecía lo que Jake te entregaba a ti… ¿Qué tonta no? — preguntó con culpa y yo sólo pude negar.

—Todas nos comportamos mal en esa época, Alice se encerró en su burbuja con Jasper, yo en la mía con mis traumas familiares y mis carencias afectivas y tú en la tuya…

—Tal vez tengas razón. El caso es que yo me encapriché con Edward… por esa época tenía la absurda idea de conquistarlo, pero no porque quisiera una relación, más bien era mi ego hablando por mí, quería a Edward a mis pies… ya sabes, el típico caso del chico malo fulminado por amor y suplicando una oportunidad—dijo haciendo una mueca ante su infantil pensamiento— Pero Edward no cedía ni un milímetro, por más tácticas que ponía en marcha. Sabía que me apreciaba, que yo le resultaba atractiva y que nos llevábamos bastante bien sin profundizar en temas muy personales, me daba cuenta por su comportamiento cuando salíamos juntos, me cuidaba, era atento y muy considerado… éramos amigos—Elevó la mirada al techo—No sé ni como sucedió, pero de pronto nos convertimos en un par de amigos… Pero él siempre fue extraño, tan críptico y torturado, tan cerrado en si mismo, impenetrable… cosa que sólo lograba herir mi ego cada vez más — su mirada volvió a la mía y suspiró. — De pronto él comenzó a comportarse más extraño, si es que eso era posible— dijo divertida— Salíamos, la pasábamos bien, pero era como si estuviese ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, como si programase su piloto automático y se desligara de todo. Poco después su humor se puso más insoportable, varias veces nos echaron de algunos bares por que Edward estuvo a punto de golpear a alguien sin razón, fue como si necesitase autodestruirse de algún modo— dijo con amargura— ¿Era por ti, no? ¿Por lo que pasaba entre ustedes? — inquirió mientras negaba con la cabeza respondiéndose sola.

—Nunca tuvimos una relación, Rose. Fue sólo una noche—corregí—Pero no lo sé… Dudo que Edward se comportara como dices por mi causa… No lo creo—respondí con honestidad— Edward se obsesionó con la idea de demostrarle a Jake y al mundo de que yo no era una buena mujer, de que heriría a Jake de algún modo… Desde que Edward llegó a la cuidad no hizo otra cosa que acosarme, intentando seducirme para probar su "teoría". Al principio me descolocaba y me asustaba, pero con el tiempo aprendí a jugar un poco su juego, a desafiarlo de igual manera, a asegurarle que él no me importaba en lo más mínimo y que no se comparaba con Jake… ya sabes, aprendí a manipular su ego y a atacar su punto débil, cosa que sólo logró darle más fuerzas para seguir con su absurda idea convirtiendo todo en algo peligroso pero atractivo.

—Esto es por culpa de Elizabeth, de su madre— dijo con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

—Sí… aunque ella no tiene la culpa de lo que Edward me hizo o lo que yo le hice a él— aclaré—Como sea, el asunto es que la cosa se nos empezó a salir de las manos a ambos, llegamos a un punto en que no sabíamos porqué hacíamos lo que hacíamos. Emmett se enteró porque encontró a Edward molestándome una vez, él ofreció su apoyo y me protegió lo más que pudo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden evitarse… No puedes salvar a alguien que en el fondo no quiere ser salvado—susurré casi sin voz.

—Te enamoraste de Edward—afirmó.

— ¿Qué estúpida, no? —dije riéndome de mi misma—Enamorarse del mejor amigo de toda la vida de tu novio, que además de todo, esta empecinado en hacerte daño… gran argumento para un libro dramático y cursi —Ironicé.

—Imagino lo mal que lo pasaste, es como caminar por un fino alambre. Por un lado Jake que es algo así como el prototipo del novio perfecto y por otro Edward, el chico malo que te trata mal pero que te vuelve loca— comentó.

_Cielo e infierno_, como los había comparado siempre. Jacob ofreciéndome delicadas nubes de algodón y Edward empujándome a la llamas como un ángel de alas invisibles.

—Una vez casi le rompo la nariz a Edward— confesé, sintiéndome como una niña que acababa de admitir una gran travesura. Reconozco que momentáneamente intenta desviar el tema, pero sólo momentáneamente.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron desmesuradamente — ¿Qué? —preguntó con una risita.

—Fue hace años, yo estaba en la cocina del departamento de los chicos haciendo la cena, Edward llegó y fue a molestarme abrazándome por la espalda, forcejeamos y mi codo terminó estrellándose en su nariz—reí.

— ¡Tú! — dijo apuntándome con su elegante dedo—Claro que lo recuerdo, fue antes de navidad. Tuvo la nariz herida bastantes días y cuando le pregunté sólo dijo que se había dado con una puerta giratoria… dos veces—Yo levanté una ceja, había escuchado aquella pobre excusa—Dijo que estaba ebrio, así que le creí—rió con maldad.

No recuerdo cuanto rato estuvimos dando vueltas en círculo en el mismo tema, en el cómo se sentía Rose en esa época, en el cómo yo me arrepentía de mis ínfulas de súper chica y de no haber recurrido a ella ni a Alice, en el como según mi amiga todo estuvo allí y nunca lo vio… en Edward y cómo complicó mi vida.

Hablar con Rose estaba resultando sorprendentemente fácil, no me sentía relatando mis crímenes ante un juez como había pasado con todos anteriormente, aquí se trataba de una conversación fluida, donde ambas comentábamos lo que sentíamos ante como iban pasando las cosas.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que discutimos por teléfono cuando llamaste para que nos juntáramos y yo preferí irme con Edward? —yo asentí.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella noche y todo lo que sucedió? Si en esa misma noche toda mi vida cambió y me trajo a Beth.

—Sí, recuerdo que te grité, reclamando que preferías un pene con auto que a mí —dije con algo de vergüenza, a lo que ella soltó una risita.

—Esa noche mis sospechas sobre que algo raro pasaba, tomaron fuerza—dijo con cara de sabiduría.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esa vez, cuando me subí al auto de Edward yo estaba bastante encabronada contigo y empecé a reclamar… cosas de ti—dijo mordiéndose el labio— Edward simplemente me ignoraba mientras manejaba, él esta tan acostumbrado a mi carácter de mierda como yo intentaba estarlo al suyo. El caso es que entre las estupideces poco amables que dije de ti… te llamé mala amiga… me quejé de que eras egoísta y que te gustaba que todas corriesen tras de ti como si fueses un pobre princesita…—sus palabras salieron rápido, supuse que debido la incomodidad de su confesión— Recuerdo que Edward frenó el auto de un sólo pisotón, cero delicadeza y casi que quedé ensartada en el vidrio—rodó los ojos— Se volteó y su rostro… ¡Dios, Bella! Sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. No recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan molesto… Al segundo empezó a gritarme un millón de cosas mientras te defendía…—suspiró mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas—Amiga, yo esa noche fui una perra contigo y me arrepentiré de aquello siempre, pero prefiero que sepas todo y créeme que dije muchas cosas feas… obvio, hablaba por la herida, pero dentro de todo, lo más inocente que comenté era eso de que eras "Mala amiga", justamente esa simple frase logró sacar a Edward de su calculado autocontrol. Me dijo que yo era una perra desagradecida, que no te merecía como amiga y que tú eras cualquier cosa menos egoísta cuando a tu hermano, Jake o amigos se refería, que de seguro tú correrías a mí si te llamaba en ese momento y que me callara, que sólo estaba hablando estupideces sin sentido… que debería agradecer el tener a alguien como tú en mi vida —dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa—Yo estaba muda del asombro ¿Edward defendiendo a alguien?

Jamás se defendía ni a si mismo cuando le insultaban y de pronto lo veo frente a mi convertido en tú defensor número uno, hablando mil maravillas sobre ti, con esa chispa de furia en su mirada, descontrolado… hablaba sin pensar, cosa que no entendía, porque hasta donde yo sabía ustedes apenas y se miraban cuando se saludaban.

Nos gritamos muchísimas cosas, mientras él más te defendía yo más me enfurecía. De pronto, en medio de nuestra disfunción le grité: ¿Que, qué mierda le pasaba contigo, para idolatrarte así? Y fue como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo—se burló— su cara se congeló, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de haberse delatado sin intención… cosa que aumentó más mi curiosidad. Terminé azotando la puerta de auto en medio de un berrinche mientras volvía a mi departamento sola, encabronada y arrastrando mí ego… además de la maldita duda de que rayos pasaba para que Edward te defendiese de esa forma— terminó.

Nos mantuvimos más de un minuto en silencio, Rose sabía que este era mi turno de unir las piezas. Mi mente trataba de encajar los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Recordaba mi sorpresa al entrar al departamento y encontrarme con un solitario y sombrío Edward en el sofá de la sala tocando una extraña melodía en su guitarra.

"—_¿Tú no debías estar con Rosalie? —gruñí mientras me sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá._

—_¿Y a ti que te importa?—gruño de vuelta, altanero como siempre._

—_¿Qué le hiciste? —lo increpé molesta._

—_Ah, claro, siempre soy yo ¿verdad? —Gritó alzando los brazos al aire—¡Siempre soy yo el que hace mal las cosas! —me miró con rabia…."_

…

"—…_Discutimos. —fue lo que creí escuchar, me di vuelta y entendí que se refería a Rose. _

—_¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Criticó— ¿No me preguntarás por qué discutimos? ¿No me insultarás por ser un patán con tu amiga? ¿De verdad no me golpearás o alguna cosa? —sólo pude mirarlo nuevamente—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, yo digo o hago alguna estupidez de las mías y tú vienes y me insultas, luego yo te respondo con una de mis típicas insinuaciones y de ahí tú decides si volverme a insultar o simplemente noquearme— explicó encogiéndose de hombros…"_

…

"—_Me cansé, Edward. Me harté de este tipo de vida. De tener que estar alerta e ingeniándomelas para ver si te cansas de atosigarme de una vez por todas—confesé con el fiero rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros de mío._

—_Si claro… la vida es muy cruel contigo… ¡Sólo contigo, Bella! —gritó sarcástico…"_

—Yo vi a Edward esa noche—susurré con mi vista perdida en cualquier lado—Fui por un libro al departamento y me lo encontré allí—dije ahora sí viendo a mi amiga a la cara, sólo para encontrarme con un gesto que delataba que sabía la importancia de ese encuentro— Fui injusta con él, Rose. Le reclamé que de seguro era él quien te había hecho algo. Porque de seguro era su culpa la discusión—murmuré sintiéndome tan culpable.

Edward había discutido con Rose por mí, por defenderme y yo simplemente le había atacado, dando por hecho que él era el culpable… como siempre.

—No tienes culpa de pensar eso. Edward no era del tipo de persona que se caracterizara por ser mártir, solidario, ni víctima en los conflictos— me concedió mi amiga. Yo asentí sin ganas. — ¿Esa noche…— dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pero yo sabía a que se refería.

Así que asentí nuevamente—Sí, fue esa noche—esa noche en que él y yo estuvimos juntos—A la mañana siguiente… Jake nos encontró juntos.

— ¡Dios! — chilló Rose llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Al menos no estábamos en la cama… yo estaba casi vestida. Me estaba yendo cuando Edward y yo empezamos a discutir nuevamente… Para cuando Jake entró, nos encontró besándonos y no muy castamente—dije arrugando los labios.

—Por eso fue su discusión… ese fue motivo por el cual Edward y Jake casi se mataron a golpes—reflexionó Rose casi para si misma—Edward nunca respondió que era lo que había pasado… siempre salía con frases como "Ese cabrón prefiere una cama caliente que un hermano de vida"… ¡Se estaba protegiendo! — Chilló de pronto, mirándome como si yo debiese de entender a que se refería— Por eso cambió tanto luego de esa noche, ahora lo entiendo—comentó como si acabase de resolver un gran acertijo—Estaba herido y sufriendo… por ti y por Jake, y actuaba como un bastardo para protegerse de sus propios sentimientos.

Yo me dediqué a mirarla, no sabía si las palabras de mi amiga tuviesen toda la razón al incluirme así en la ecuación, pero sí sabía que Edward tuvo que haberlo pasado al menos la mitad de mal que lo pasó Jacob al perder esa amistad.

— Ahora encaja todo—continuó Rose—Su actitud sombría y huraña, las borracheras, los excesos, las mujeres, el descontrol, la rabia… y luego el desasosiego cuando Jake y tu se marcharon… el vacío permanente en su mirada como si no le importase nada. ¡Fue por eso que cambio tanto! — chilló, mirándome con esas enormes ojos celestes— Claro, ¿cómo no lo entendí antes?—dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos un momento— la etapa depresiva, el viaje a Londres, el aceptar el trabajo en Nueva York y la terapia con su psicóloga… ¡Edward se enamoró de ti! — gritó entusiasmada, hablando rápido.

Estaba a punto de rebatir el último punto, cuando algo en su frase captó mi completa atención.

— ¿Viaje a Londres? —Pregunté— ¿De qué viaje hablas, Rose?

—Yo… hum… Bueno, Bella— dudó claramente cayendo en cuenta de que había dicho algo que se suponía que no debería haber comentado.

—Habla, Rosalie— casi exigí, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sin una respuesta— ¿Edward viajó a Londres luego de que Jake y yo nos fuéramos allí? —Inquirí y ella asintió casi imperceptible—¿Qué rayos fue a hacer allá? —fue mi turno de chillar— ¿Por qué Edward iría a Londres? — pregunté tontamente ya que tenía una idea del por dónde iba la respuesta.

—Por ti— recibí en respuesta, pero no fue por los labios de Rose—Fui a Londres por ti, Bella— dijeron desde mi espalda con esa sedosa y familiar voz.

Imposible no saber quien era.

Edward estaba aún sujetando la manilla de la puerta de la habitación de Rose, mirándome de una manera que fui incapaz de entender, pero la mera intensidad de sus orbes hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi columna y ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer escuchar la respuesta completa a mi pregunta.

.

.

.

Me estaba ahogando.

La intensidad de la mirada verde de Edward, fija en mis ojos se estaba convirtiendo en un par de manos invisibles que estrangulaban mi garganta sin consideración.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, ni siquiera había espacio para pensar o repetir las escasas palabras de Edward en mi mente, sólo podía sofocarme a causa de sus ojos, de la bruma intensa en ellos, de ese "algo" que me estaban gritando en este denso silencio que se medía en el espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Su pétreo rostro estaba rígido haciendo parecer su mandíbula más marcada de lo normal, los hoyuelos de su nariz más dilatados, todo denotando lo concentrado que estaba en lo que fuera que estuviese pensando.

Si no lo conociera hubiese pensado que estaba furioso o que esos ojos eran evidencia de algún trastorno psicológico agresivo. Pero si había algo de lo que podía jactarme era de conocer precisamente "esa" mirada… Es que Edward era del tipo de personas a las cual debes aprender a conocer mediante gestos, porque de sus labios rara vez saldría algo conciso y esta forma en que me miraba, esa confusa mirada de determinación y duda, que era seguida de sus ojos de loco cuando al tomar una decisión se disponía a llevarla acabo sin medir consecuencia alguna.

Esa mirada que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, esa mirada que había visto la noche en que me rendí ante él y cuando se presentó ante mí con aquella idea de impedir mi matrimonio.

Sólo el potente llanto de Adam logró interrumpir esta especie de batalla mental que había cargado el aire de una habitación detenida en el tiempo.

—Parece que alguien ya tiene hambre—murmuró Emmett entrando a la habitación nervioso con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos; obligando a Edward a hacerse a un lado, dando un paso más dentro de la habitación, más cerca de mí.

Y yo aún sin poder dejar de mirarlo confundida y asustada.

—Ven con mami—la voz de Rose salió algo tensa, acorde con el ambiente, mientras desde mi lado estiraba los brazos en dirección a su hijo y Emmett.

Me sentí culpable al saberme responsable de este incómodo ambiente, al parecer a Edward le pasó lo mismo, pues en un acto de benevolencia decidió liberarme de su mirada y fue como si el reloj del tiempo retomase su andar a la vez que aire volvía a mis pulmones.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando? ¿De cuánto de mi conversación con Rose se había enterado?-me pregunté mientras veía su verde mirada vagar nerviosa por la habitación sin querer darme respuesta alguna.

No evité fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras me obligaba a mirar a otra parte que no fuese él, encontrándome con los ojos de Emmett quien me contemplaba raro mientras hacía el traspaso de Adam a los brazos de su mujer, conocía esa mirada, los Hermanos Cullen me habían enseñado a descifrarlos precisamente en momentos de crisis, como este.

Y aunque Emmett era muchísimo más transparente que Edward, de todos modos tenía gestos inconfundibles cuando sus palabras no indicaban sus pensamientos, como esa muda pregunta reflejada en su rostro "¿Qué rayos vas a hacer? ¡Necesitas ayuda!"

¿Quería que me ayudara, que me salvara de la determinación de su hermano?... No, porque no había riesgo como tal, simplemente estaba frente a Edward y una verdad desconocida para mí hasta hace unos minutos.

El llanto de Adam se fue calmando a medida que Rose lo posicionaba en su pecho para alimentarlo. Todos observábamos la imagen, pero obviamente cada uno estaba sumido en pensamientos distintos.

El sorpresivo y estruendoso repiqueo del móvil de Edward escondido en el bolsillo de sus jeans negros me sobresaltó haciéndome dar un pequeño salto en mi lugar, lo mismo que le sucedió a él, que luego con el ceño fruncido miró la pantalla y antes de salir de la habitación para contestar, me envió una potente mirada por el rabillo de sus ojos. Una mirada de advertencia, claramente. Edward acababa de tomar una decisión y estaba segura de que sea lo que sea, lo llevaría acabo.

Un minuto de ausencia y silencio le siguió al otro y al otro, cuando todo lo que se escuchaba era el insistente sorbeteo de Adam.

Rose, Emmett y yo estábamos momentáneamente sumidos en nuestros pensamientos o al menos yo lo estaba. Me sentía como si acabase de recibir una bomba informativa, como si me hubiesen explicado un pequeño detalle del cual nunca supe y que eso hiciese cambiar todo del modo en que lo concebía hasta hace una horas. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza y mi cabeza estaba siendo arrollada por miles de emociones.

Emmett estaba de pie a un lado de la cama con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese haciendo un cálculo matemático muy difícil; Rose se encontraba perdida en su privado mundo mirando a Adam con mezcla de amor y adoración eterna, enviándome de vez en vez pequeñas miraditas de remordimiento y yo… yo simplemente seguía allí, incómoda, congelada de pies a cabeza y con la mente bloqueada y el corazón resentido.

Cuando otro minuto se anexó al resto, Emmett soltó un pesado suspiro que más me pareció un bufido de exasperación, al parecer no quería seguir sumando minutos a esta irritante situación y en menos de tres zancadas pude verle abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

El objetivo era claro: Iba por Edward.

—Él…— balbuceé intentando ponerme de pie, dispuesta a detener lo que fuese que Emmett intentase hacer.

—Déjalo— pidió Rose sujetándome del ante brazo para detener mi huida—Déjalos, Bella… por favor— Pidió y vi en sus ojos tal humildad que me desbarató.

Asentí y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, intentando disimular mis nervios fijando en mi mirada en Adam que seguía perdido en su afán.

Más minutos silenciosos siguieron llegando. Mis nervios seguían igual, pero mi mente ya se estaba desperezando y sólo una idea daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

Edward defendiéndome… Edward discutiendo con Rosalie por mi causa… Edward sintiendo algo por mí en esa época… Algo ilógico.

Una cosa era pensar en el Edward de hoy, ese hombre maduro y sensato que se plantaba frente a mí con ambos pies sobre la tierra, ese Edward que sí sentía, que sí comprendía que cada acto traería repercusiones. En cambio el otro Edward, ese joven rebelde, desaliñado, inmaduro, inconsciente, muchas veces cruel y mayormente egoísta… ese Edward teniendo un sentimiento que no fuese ira, rencor u odio por mí… esa idea me resultaba…

…Algo Imposible.

¿O no?

—Bella… yo no quería…— musitó Rosalie con cuidado mientras acomodaba a un dormido Adam en su pecho y acariciaba su espalda con calma.

¿Cuántos minutos extras ya habían pasado?

De seguro ya llevaba una media hora desde que Edward había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta.

—Rose, no te preocupes— intervine con mi mejor cara—Tu sólo… Gracias—suspiré—Yo no comprendía y… gracias—fue todo lo que mi confusa mente logró elaborar.

Mi amiga me sonrió con displicencia y algo más relajada.

Cuando me percaté del como Rose acomodaba a su hijo completamente dormido entre sus brazos y su pecho me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de porqué seguía aquí, sentada sin hacer o decir nada… esperando.

¿Esperando, qué? ¿Qué Edward volviese? ¿Qué Emmett furibundo apareciese por la puerta?

Mi presencia ya no tenía sentido, no estaba haciendo más que incomodar a mi mejor amiga en su propia casa, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era dejarla descansar.

—Me voy Rose— anuncié poniéndome de pie con determinación— Deje a Beth con Jazz y aunque mi hermano la adore, Beth es capaz de llevar al limite los nervios de cualquier después de un rato— comenté en un débil intento de justificación.

—No tienes por que irte aún, Bells— respondió Emmett entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa contenida.

En un rápido escaneo me percaté de que sus ropas y su rostro estaban intactos, al igual que sus puños, lo que decía que no había habido golpes entre lo que fuera que fue a hacer hace un rato y estoy segura de no haber oído grito alguno.

—Emmett ya es tarde…— balbuceé

—Edward se fue— contestó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Rose—Lo llamaron de Urgencia y tuvo que partir— respondió al ceño fruncido de su mujer—dijo que te diera saludos y que vendría a ver a Adam cuando pudiese—terminó encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

Tanta naturalidad que me dejó perpleja de momento. ¿Se había ido? ¿Así simplemente?

¿Acaso no había pensado en seguir esa extraña conversación que inició con su teatral_ "Fui a Londres por ti, Bella"?_

Por alguna extraña razón aquello me molestó.

Hasta hace unos segundos seguía con el estómago en un puño sin saber como me enfrentaría a esa mirada y a sus palabras, porque obvio, Edward no dejaría aquella frase en el aire así como así… o eso pensé.

Pero no, él idiota se había marchado.

Está bien, una urgencia es entendible, pero es que ni siquiera pensó en pasar él mismo por la habitación a despedirse rápidamente.

¡Cobarde! ¡Edward Cullen era un maldito cobarde!

Claro, de seguro se había arrepentido de su desliz. Por eso me miraba así… arrepentimiento era lo que había en sus ojos.

Entonces, aprovechando la ocasión se esfumó, ahorrándose cualquier cosa que fuese a tener que pasar.

— ¡Me voy! — ratifiqué más molesta de lo que se suponía que debía de estar.

Emmett me regaló una mirada extraña, como si estuviese tratando de ocultar un chiste privado, pero decidí ignorarlo. No estaba de humor.

Me despedí de Rose abrazándola como pude ya que seguía cargando a su hijo y prometiéndole volver en cuanto pudiese.

Emmett me guió hacia la puerta de salida, todo el camino que lo sentí a medio metro tras de mí tuve esa sensación de que se estaba riendo y que el motivo de su jocosidad era yo y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cual sería el chiste, aunque supuse que tenía que ver con mi cara de rabia.

Y para cuando me giré ya con medio cuerpo fuera de la casa y le miré, tenía una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que hacía marcar sus hoyuelos, le fruncí el ceño en mi muda forma de preguntarle que rayos le pasaba, él se limitó a suspirar y abrazarme, dándome sus buenos deseos y que volviese pronto.

De seguro le causaba gracia mi enfado infantil al saber que Edward se había marchado.

_¡Eres tan obvia Bella Swan!_ Me recriminé mientras me sentaba en el asiento de conductor de mi auto y al saberme sola no pude evitar golpear el manubrio y soltar un grito de rabia contenida entre dientes, presa de una rabieta infantil que más pegaba con Beth que conmigo.

Era cierto, Edward se había ido, su auto no estaba y no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así de complicadas?

¿Por qué tenía que enterarme de que Edward tuvo alguna especie de sentimiento hacia mí desde el principio?

¿Por qué aquello me confundía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de sonreír como una idiota?

Vamos maldita mariposa, quédate quieta de una vez… el saber esto no cambia nada.

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo cambia todo!... gruñí dándome de cabezazos contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

¿Cuántas cosas existieron y yo ni siquiera me enteré?

¿Por qué rayos Edward tenía y tiene que ser tan jodidamente confuso?

¿Por qué me defendió con Rose?

¿Por qué demonios viajó a Londres y por qué no lo llegué a ver?

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Y la pregunta que de más mal humor me ponía: ¿Por qué mierda se fue así sin más esta tarde?

Luego de que mi rabieta aminoró una vez que descargué mi rabia contra el volante y mi cerebro, tome una profunda inspiración para serenarme, tenía que volver a casa, allí habría tiempo para pensar.

Pero una cosa era querer y otra poder, porque mi fiel Nissan Tiida, decidió fallar y se negó a arrancar… es más, ni siquiera hizo algún gruñido mientras forcejeaba con la llave en el arranque. Estaba muerto y mis conocimientos en reanimación eran más que nulos.

Con el humor más negro que antes salté de mi auto echando humo por las orejas y dando zancadas aplastando sádicamente a cualquier hormiga que se topase conmigo.

Antes de llegar a golpear la puerta de la casa de mi amiga Rose, esta se abrió y un Emmett con una muy mala actuación de asombro y consternación apareció tras ella.

Quizás si hubiese tenido la mente algo más despejada aquel falso gesto me hubiese hecho gracia o al menos llamado la atención, pero en estos momento lo único que quería era que mi auto arrancase, llegar a casa y ver a Beth… era lo único que me calmaría.

Mientras le explicaba el mutismo de mi auto a Emmett, este ya estaba con el capo arriba y hurgando quien sabe que cables o cosas de esas que tienen los autos.

Luego de unos minutos de muchos "¿Hum? ¿Ehh? a ver…" de su parte, pronunció la frase oro, que hizo que casi me dieran ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza.

—Creo que algo está mal en tu auto, Bells… está muerto—soltó su brillante conclusión, mientras limpiaba sus manos manchadas de grasa negra sobre los muslos de sus jeans. A Rose le daría un colapso al verlo a la hora del lavado.

—Si no me lo dices ni me entero, genio— ironicé rodando los ojos a lo que él rió muy relajado.

—Toma— dijo tendiéndome las llaves de su auto— Acomódate en el asiento del copiloto mientras le aviso a Rose que te iré a dejar y le pido que llame a mi mecánico para que venga a echarle un vistazo a tu auto— y sin más, como si todo fue tan simple, desapareció al trote hasta entrar a su casa.

Esta vez si me cuestioné que "mágicamente" Emmett llevase consigo las llaves de su auto, pero bueno… es hombre después de todo, no puedes esperar que se alejen mucho de su bebé de metal y ruedas.

En menos de dos minutos Emmett ya estaba de vuelta y mientras echaba a andar su monstruoso Chevrolet_ Agile_, recién comprado para estrenarlo con su nueva familia; me había asegurando relajadamente que Rose se haría cargo de todo eso del mecánico y que mañana mi auto estaría como nuevo, prometiendo él mismo encargarse de ir a dejarlo a la puerta de mi casa.

— ¿Bella, te molesta si de camino paso por mi departamento antiguo a buscar unas cosas que Rose guardó allí para el bebé? — preguntó Emmett mientras giraba lentamente una esquina.

—Nop— contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Cinco minutos no volverían loco a Jasper ¿Verdad? Además me moría por conocer el apartamento de soltero del desordenado de Emmett—No me has contado como fue que Rose y tu terminaron juntos…— le comenté mientras le veía sonreír, sin atreverme a mencionar directamente la obsesión de Rose por Edward en esos tiempos— Hasta donde yo sabía tu estabas interesado y ella apenas registraba tu existencia…— me burlé un poquito divertida viéndole fruncir los labios.

—Rose sabía que existía, soy un semental difícil de ignorar por completo— se defendió moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente— Pero no me había visto realmente en mi potencia total… y cuando lo hizo ¡Pum! — Gesticuló con una mano mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo— Estallaron fuego de artificio y no hubo forma de hacer que dejase de asediarme… ¡Esa mujer realmente puede ser insistente, estuve por ponerle una orden de alejamiento por tanto acoso! ¡Hasta me _sicopateaba_ por las redes sociales! ¿Lo puedes creer? Pero cómo no… si hombre como yo no hay en todos lados y Rosie se volvió loca por mí— dijo soltando una risotada.

—Sí, seguro… pero en vez de ponerle una orden de alejamiento terminaste embarazándola y con futuros planes de matrimonio. El semental terminó siendo cazado— ironicé rodando los ojos y él se carcajeó

—Era uno o lo otro… La denunciaba y la metía a la cárcel o la amarraba a mi vida para siempre—se burló fingiendo gesto serio y yo rodé los ojos con mas énfasis.

— Ya en serio… ¿Qué pasó?... Bueno si quieres contarme— titubeé al final.

—Obvio que quiero contarte, tonta— me hizo una morisqueta mientras aceleraba cuando la luz dio el verde—El problema es que mi historia con Rose está estrechamente ligada a la que tuvo con Edward y no sé que tanto de eso estés dispuesta a escuchar… porque eso también te involucra a ti—comentó dándome una mirada significativa a la vez que sentía como me hundía en mi asiento.

—Uhmm…—medité dudosa—Tienes razón, no sé cuanta información nueva este apta para soportar el día de hoy… pero me encantaría saber la historia completa… algún día—finalicé mientras incómoda miraba mis manos que reposaban sobre mi regazo.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a lo que te pueda decir sobre Edward? — me preguntó y cuando le miré tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es miedo— corregí— Es sólo que… Me confunde, Emmett— medio gruñí causando una suave risa de su parte—Según yo tenía claro como habían pasado las cosas, era conocedora de los detalles más turbios y de pronto ¡Pum! —Gesticulé con ambas manos imitando el gesto que él había hecho hace unos instantes— Viene Rose, me suelta cuatro frases y me desbarata los cimientos haciéndome sentir completamente perdida, como si las bases en las cuales establecí mis sufrimientos fuesen distintos y ni siquiera sé si estos cambios son para bien o mal… no quiero cosas nuevas, mi vida recién está tomando un rumbo que siento correcto… no quiero perderme nuevamente, Emmett—solté todo lo que tenía atorado en frases aceleradas, casi quedándome sin aire al final.

Emmett me miró por el rabillo del ojo sin perder la atención a las calles y me sonrió.

— ¿Por qué piensas que cambiarían para mal o bien las cosas con respecto a Edward? — Preguntó de pronto encontrándome mal parada—Yo creo que lo normal sería saber la verdad en toda su extensión y en base a ella poder encaminar tu vida, ¿si sigues sin saber como fueron o son las cosas cómo vas a avanzar? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Lo miré confusa, no por su pregunta, sino por no saber mi respuesta.

—No sé— confesé suspirando al fin—Debe ser que de un tiempo a esta parte he aprendido a tenerle un miedo espantoso a lo desconocido, a todo aquello que pueda afectar mis sentimientos… que me haga sentir frágil, al saberme perdida, sin suelo ni cielo, vulnerable como…—el día en que escuché a Edward hablando con Jake, pensé— algún día me sentí— fue lo que respondí en cambio.

—Bella— exhaló mi nombre profundamente mientras detenía el auto estacionándolo cerca de la berma—Tu sabes todo lo que el miedo es capaz de obligar a hacer a una persona—habló mirándome fijamente—Al igual que yo, que siempre he sabido que el miedo es nuestro peor enemigo—. Dijo soltando el aire— Yo he sido sentenciado millones de veces por el miedo de los otros. El miedo de mi madre de ser sincera y confesar que la vida que llevaba no le gustaba. El miedo de mi padre de seguir adelante sin ella, el miedo de Edward de expresar su vulnerabilidad y dolor… ese miedo que lo llevó a llenarse de odio. Yo he vivido entorno al miedo de los otros, tratando de no sentirlo—musitó con una mueca herida—Y también he cargado con las cuotas del mío propio… Pero no puedes vivir con miedo, no puedes vivir escabulléndote por su causa… lo sabes y lo sé— susurró y yo sentí que el alma se me hacía pequeñita ante la grandeza del hombre frente a mí.

—Sé que tienes razón, Emmett—respondí —Prometo intentar dejar de tener miedo— le ofrecí y él sonrió más grande, en aceptación.

—Me parece perfecto— dijo pagado de si mismo mientras se disponía a salir del auto— ¿Vamos? —invitó mientras salía por su lado y me miraba con un destello de preocupación que me sorprendió.

Preocupación que no comprendí hasta prestar mayor atención la calle en que habíamos estacionado.

Y el aire nuevamente abandonó mis pulmones y mi circulación se hizo más lenta, helándome de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Vienes, Bells? — repitió ya con la puerta de mi lado abierta y estirando su mano.

—No dijiste que vendríamos aquí— quise criticarle, pero mis palabras más parecieron un ruego débil mientras por inercia aceptaba su mano aún extendida hacia mí y salía del auto con las rodillas temblorosas.

Frente a mí estaba el majestuoso e imponente edificio gris, seguía exactamente igual como la última vez que salí de ahí corriendo, con el corazón roto y las manos cruzadas sobre mi pecho intentando contenerlo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en el cual derrumbarme.

Ese edificio que en su octavo piso encerraba un pequeño rincón de mi historia, de mi pasado, de mi condena.

El lugar donde viví más cosas de las que quisiera haber vivido, donde me rompieron y marcaron de por vida sólo con unas frases.

El departamento, el pasillo, la terraza, la habitación que selló mi destino, que desbarató mi vida.

Unas paredes de material que sin tener arte ni parte se encargaron de encerrar mi alma, de marcar un antes y un después.

El departamento que compartieron Jake y Edward… y ocasionalmente Emmett.

Nunca imaginé que precisamente este fuese el departamento del cual Emmett me habló, por alguna razón di por hecho que luego del caos, de la ida de Jake, de mi matrimonio y viaje a Londres, este edificio, ese piso, ese departamento, también se había desbaratado, como pasó con mi vida.

En algún momento el atardecer había caído y el cielo se había nublado, dándole un toque terrorífico ante mi mirada a aquella edificación.

—¿Bells? —me llamó Emmett con voz firme. Titubeé unos segundos antes de enfocarme en su rostro de arrepentimiento— Prometiste intentar no tener miedo— me recordó suavemente—Es sólo un departamento abandonado hace un tiempo. Yo viví solo en él hasta hace ya casi dos años, luego apareció Rose y cuando Edward volvió prefirió arrendar algo cercano al hospital… este lugar está vacío desde hace mucho—comentó intentando impulsarme dentro posando su mano en mi espalda.

—Lo sé— dije como una idiota, porque realmente no lo sabía, no tenía idea de donde había vivido nadie en estos años porque nunca quise saberlo— Es sólo que me sorprendió… No había estado aquí desde hace mucho… y son tantas cosas que me pillaste desprevenida—le conté tomando aire hasta llenar mis pulmones completamente, como si ese simple acto borrase el pánico.

—Desde que Jake y Edward discutieron ¿No es así?... Desde esa mañana en que te encontré en el pasillo del departamento pareciendo un zombi— rememoró con una mueca de disgusto mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

—No— dije negando con la cabeza— Esa no fue la última vez que estuve aquí— respondí recordando que la última vez que pise ese departamento fue la mañana que vine a contarle a Edward sobre mi embarazo sólo para encontrármelo dormido, mientras una mujer se jactaba en mi cara de lo apasionado que había sido.

Sin dudas esa vez fue peor que cuando le escuché tras la puerta entreabierta decir esas barbaridades a Jacob.

Emmett me examinó ceñudo, pero negué con la cabeza, no era algo que pudiese explicarle precisamente ahora, mientras los recuerdos inundaban los rincones de donde mirase.

La típica campanilla anunció nuestra llegada al octavo piso mientras las puertas metálicas se habrían y salíamos de allí. El profundo sonido de mis tacones haciendo eco era lo único que inundaba mis sentidos mientras llegábamos a la puerta de madera. El pasillo ya no era del gris que recordaba, ahora un gastado blanco invierno que hacía lucir el espacio algo más amplio, pero igual de frío.

Es absurda la manera en que la mente rememora detalles sin importancia con el fin de hacerte sentir que tus recuerdos realmente existieron.

La absurda disyuntiva del querer y no querer reviviendo esos días, de los cuales por alguna razón sólo prevalecían los recuerdos más duros, por sobre las risas y lindos momentos que compartí aquí.

—Ehmm…—me detuvo Emmett delicadamente frente a la puerta del apartamento a la vez que metía la llave en la chapa— si quieres me esperas unos minutos aquí, voy a ver cuantas cajas tengo que llevar y si necesito ayuda te vengo a buscar—pidió demasiado esperanzado, casi rogando porque respondiese que sí y no entrase.

Asentí como una idiota, un tanto agradecida por la comprensión de mi amigo, realmente no sabía con qué me encontraría allí adentro…

¿Estaría todo vacío, los mismos muebles de ese entonces estarían cubiertos por sábanas blancas como en las películas o la decoración sería completamente diferente sin recuerdos a los que aferrarme?

¿Cuál de esos escenarios me afectaría menos?

Mientras Emmett desaparecía dentro del departamento yo me quedé quieta y en silencio, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared a un costado de la puerta entreabierta, con la vista fija en mis zapatos y suspirando como una idiota confundida y cobarde.

— ¡Ven! — susurró Emmett apareciendo a mi lado de la nada y sin evitarlo solté un grito del susto.

— ¿Qué? — alcancé a chillar mientras él me halaba nuevamente al interior del apartamento, donde me congelé, cosa que llevaba haciendo todo el santo día.

Creo que mi sistema inmune estaba a punto de sufrir un síncope por culpa de mis nervios.

Avancé guiada por la mano de Emmett y nos detuvimos unos insignificantes instantes en el salón principal, mientras Emmett en silencio comenzaba a caminar lentamente no queriendo hacer sonar sus zapatos, le miré extrañada, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor en esos segundos y aproveché la ocasión para echar una mirada al lugar… vacío.

Estaba casi completamente vacío, sólo había un sofá cubierto por unos plásticos traslúcidos, ninguna luz encendida, ningún mueble extra, las paredes vacías con apenas huellas de lo que estuvo allí adornando lugar y las cortinas cerradas haciendo parecer el lugar seriamente abandonado, espantosamente silencioso y oscuro … y por alguna razón lo comparé con el alma de Edward.

Una metáfora cruda para ser pensada en estos momentos.

Me hubiese gustado indagar algo más, pero Emmett no me lo permitió, me llevó por ese pasillo que realmente me resultaba más sombrío y peligroso que la última vez que lo anduve.

—Tú entra allí por una caja café grande que está sobre la cama, la luz está a la izquierda, al lado de la puerta. Yo voy a la otra habitación por un mueble para Adam…— ordenó en un susurro apresuradisimo mientras de un empujón en la espalda, bastante poco elegante, me hacía entrar a la habitación y precisamente tenía que ser a _esa _habitación, a la cual jamás hubiese podido entrar por voluntad propia.

La sensación de reconocimiento fue inexplicable, como un bombardeo simultáneo a todos mis sentidos, a todos mis recuerdos y a la vez que el olor del viejo cuarto completamente a oscuras de Edward amenazaba con tumbarme al suelo, la puerta tras de mí se cerraba en un estruendoso portazo, dejándome así sin la única fuente de luz que había en el lugar... eso al menos hasta que mi vista se acostumbrase a la penumbra.

—¡Emmett! — grité con pánico al verme encerrada y a oscuras, por aún sin entender el porqué de esta mala broma.

—Lo siento Bells, pero tenía que hacer algo— fue la escueta respuesta que recibí desde el otro lado a modo de justificación.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas, Emmett? — grité un poquito histérica.

— ¿Bella? — susurraron, pero esta vez la voz venía desde dentro de la habitación, alguien que estaba allí, encerrado conmigo.

Cerré los ojos, negándome a buscar su silueta en la penumbra, mientras un escalofrío de miedo me invadía entera.

Por segunda vez en un sólo día esa misma voz me sorprendía y por segunda vez estaba completamente segura de a quién pertenecía.

— ¡Emmett, te voy a descuartizar lentamente y le enviaré tus bolas en una cajita roja con un moño a Rose como venganza en cuanto salga de aquí! ¡Te lo juro!— gruñí mientras a tientas le daba una fuerte patada a la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas.

— ¿Bella… qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward desde alguna parte de la habitación, ignorando los gritos que acababa de dedicarle a su hermano—¡Mierda! — gruñó de pronto, supongo que al entender lo que sucedía, mejor dicho, al fingir entender—¡Emmett! —el colérico grito nació desde el fondo de su garganta, amenazante e imponente, instintivamente pegué mi espalda a la puerta o pared… o lo que fuese que estaba a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté estúpidamente si consideramos que estaba en _su_ habitación de su viejo apartamento.

—¿Yo? — dijo unas octavas más altas de lo normal —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —exigió con un deje de indignación y petulancia que me molesto.

—Yo vine con Emmett—chillé—Mi auto se averió y él me llevaría a casa, pero dijo que tenía que venir por unas cosas para Adam y de pronto me empujó aquí adentro y… ¡Y tú lo sabías! — le acusé apuntándole con el dedo en la dirección que supuse estaría él y bueno si no estaba allí no importaba porque no me veía — ¡Tú lo planeaste e hiciste de Emmett tu cómplice! ¡Por eso toda esa charada de enfrentar lo que no sabía y dejar el miedo atrás, que me soltó Emmett hace un rato! —grité.

— ¡La idea es que hablen, no que se peleen! — gritó Emmett desde fuera, como un niño caprichoso. Y yo tuve que apretar los puños y morderme la lengua para no gritarle por dónde se podía meter sus geniales ideas.

—¡Emmett abre la maldita puerta de una vez! — exigí en cambio. Sorprendiéndome de los extremos entre los que había bailado mi estado de ánimo a lo largo del día y aún seguía en pie—¡Elizabeth me está esperando! —intenté hacerle razonar y de paso, usar ese bajo recurso para que Edward dejase ese teatro de "yo no sé nada" que estaba interpretando.

Porque si algo sabía de Emmett es que para jugar a su nivel debía de jugar sucio, él era como un niño caprichoso y terco, y si estaba seguro de que esa idea era brillante, no había forma limpia de convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Bells—respondió Emmett muy relajado—Antes de salir llamé a Jasper y le avisé que llegarías tarde o que quizás no llegues porque Rose no podía dejar de llorar… eso de la depresión Post-parto que les da a algunas mujeres y que tú eras la única que la estaba logrando calmarla un poco…—contó como si su mentirota fuese algo brillante y ejemplarizadora.

—¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Será Rose quien triturará tus bolas en cuanto se lo cuente! ¡Depresión Post-Parto, mis ovarios!— le amenacé y a cambio recibí una profunda carcajada.

—Rosie lo sabe, Bells— pude imaginármelo rodando los ojos—Ella apoya totalmente mi plan maestro, incluso mientras hablaba con Jazz ella actuaba como si llorase tras de mí… hizo todo mucho mas creíble— Alabó y yo sentí que mi veta asesina se ampliaba lo suficiente como para querer matar a mi supuesta amiga también.

— ¡Emmett detén esta estupidez de una vez y abre la puerta!—la voz contenida de Edward pareció más cercana y mi imbécil sexto sentido apostó que su cuerpo se encontraba a no más de a una corta distancia, tal vez desde la cama a menos de un metro de mí.

Lo sombría de su voz me hizo pensar en que quizás, sólo quizás él no tenía que ver en esto y era una víctima más de las travesuras de Emmett y Rose como su secuaz.

Y para darle mayor dramatismo a la escena, Edward eligió precisamente ese instante para encender la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesilla que estaba a su lado, enseñándome que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

* * *

><p>Así con Rose acosando a Emmett por las redes sociales *Liyus tose:Cris* jajaja<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Como siempre espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	33. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí, no porque soy un dulce de persona, sino por como termino el último capítulo xD

Así que si hoy subo denle las gracias a mi genial Beta por su trabajo intachable y su dedicación!

Ya todas a coro conmigo... 1, 2 3... ¡Gracias Erica!

Y tb gracias a Cris por su ayuda cuando la frase principal de este cap se me trabo! Gracias linda!

_._

**__Él_ había roto mi "Juntos", _él_ era el responsable de que odiaría tanto esa conjugación._**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_*30 de mayo de 2009: ¿Sigue siendo tarde?*_

_._

_Y para darle mayor dramatismo a la escena, Edward eligió precisamente ese instante para encender la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesilla que estaba a su lado, enseñándome que algunas cosas no habían cambiado._

Todo estaba igual…exactamente igual.

La habitación no había cambiado en nada, los muebles, las cortinas, el color de las paredes, la disposición espacial de las cosas, el desorden de libros apilados de manera inestable en una esquina e incluso su antigua chaqueta de cuero negra estaba olvidada de manera descuidado sobre su cama algo deshecha… Sí, esa misma cama, con la misma colcha y con el mismo hombre de apariencia desgarbada y cansada sentado en una orilla, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos unidas y empuñadas cercana a su boca, mientras sus fuertes ojos verdes me taladraban de manera sombría y profunda, tal vez era el efecto de la tenue iluminación amarilla en el mueble a su costado que provocaba ese efecto de luz y sombra en todo él… o quizás simplemente era él en todo su ser.

—Emmett…—masculló Edward a modo de orden sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Como me desestabilizaba cada vez que hacía eso, era como si por alguna extraña fuerza me atase a él, un extraño imán quería empujarme hacia su cuerpo, aunque por la severidad en sus ojos, supiese claramente que iba hacia la muerte segura… directo a un error.

— ¡Tienen que hablar de una puta vez! —gruñó Emmett desde fuera, realmente molesto—Ya va siendo hora de que digan todo lo que tienen por decir y ven que va a suceder… no intento obligarlos a que estén juntos—se defendió—Sólo quiero dejar de tener que ser testigo de como cada vez que se encuentran se miran de esa forma tan tortuosa, como si se estuviesen mordiendo la lengua con fuerza para no gritar…

Y el silencio reinó.

¿Realmente así era como nos veíamos desde el exterior?

Como dos personas atormentadas mirándose a los ojos, callando por alguna razón que ahora parecía no tener sentido para nadie.

Mi ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que vislumbré las mismas arruguitas en la frente de Edward.

¿Qué era todo eso que él se moría por gritarme?

—No desaprovechen esta oportunidad—volvió a hablar Emmett— Puede que sea la primera y la última que tengan…

Y sin llegar a finalizar realmente esa frase, pude escuchar claramente el sonido de sus pasos alejándose para finalizar con el evidente sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe.

—Beth—protesté de pronto casi sin voz, aunque era inútil, Emmett ya se había marchado y yo estaba irremediablemente encerrada con Edward en esta habitación que tanto embargaba en mi vida.

No sabía si Emmett realmente había vivido en este departamento solo en estos años, pero me parecía que no por el estado de abandono en que estaba todo… excepto esta habitación.

¿Por qué Edward la había conservado?

No tenía lógica. Vivió todo este tiempo en Nueva York y cuando volvió buscó un nuevo apartamento, uno con muy pocos muebles viejos, con muy pocos recuerdos físicos de su paso por este lugar, y en el cual yo estuve en una ocasión…

¿Por que vivía allí en vez de aquí? ¿Por qué conservaba este lugar deshabitado?

Mantenía este departamento, tenía su habitación completa casi intacta, como si no la hubiese querido tocar… ¿Por qué?

—De seguro Emmett también tiene todo arreglado con Beth… no te preocupes por ella—contestó a mi pregunta no formulada— No me extrañaría que de alguna forma mi hermano la hubiese hecho participe de su brillante "Plan" aprovechándose de lo bien que se llevan…—masculló con la mandíbula completamente tensa y haciendo que la palabra "plan" pareciese un insulto de los peores.

—Tú lo sabías…—medio pregunté y medio le acusé.

—No— respondió de inmediato, pero un brillo en sus ojos me hizo dudar —No imaginé que Emmett haría esto.

—Nunca sé cuando creerte y cuando no— hablé sin pensar, expresando la idea que flotaba en mi cabeza, cosa de la que me arrepentí de inmediato al ver su rostro y recordando que se suponía que ya habíamos pasado la etapa del "Te creo".

—Otra de mis virtudes— ironizó con amargura alzando una ceja, su siempre efectivo método de defensa.

Pero realmente me costaba creer que no sospechase nada.

¿Y si él era el líder de este brillante plan?

— ¿Cómo te trajo hasta aquí? — pregunté con suspicacia escondida tras delicadeza, intentando saber su coartada.

—Me envió por unas cosas para el bebé… unas cajas—comentó sin ánimos— Se aprovechó —enseguida reconocí que intentó restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros— Sabe que cuando vengo aquí me quedo un rato… así que debió de haber calculado el tiempo o que sé yo—hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Seguro… calculó el tiempo a la perfección—murmuré no muy segura de creerle.

Una cosa era que Emmett me engatusara a mí, hasta con eso de la falla en mi auto, que ahora estoy segura no fue casual, y otra muy distinta era engañar a Edward.

Al menos en mi mundo, Edward siendo burlado por Emmett era imposible. Y Emmett siendo tan jodidamente inteligente, también.

¡Rayos, pero Rose también estaba metida en esto!

Quizás todo estuvo fríamente calculado desde que puse un pie en su casa, que desagradable era esta sensación de sentirme idiota por confiar en quienes quiero.

Mi tono de voz al lanzar esa escueta respuesta denotó mi incredulidad, cosa que obviamente Edward notó y que con un gesto de cansancio se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de par en par mostrándome que la noche ya había llegado.

Nos mantuvimos así en silencio un tiempo, Edward seguía dándome la espalda, mirando algún punto muerto tras la ventana y yo seguí observándolo atenta, con la vista fija en la anchura de sus hombros y como sus músculos se marcaban con suma elegancia tras su polera blanca. Lucía tan joven, tan cansado, tan peligroso, tan perdido, tan desconocido y enigmático, tan… como antes, rodeado de esa densa aura oscura, expuesta y herida.

Tal vez era la situación, el escenario en que nos encontrábamos, el pasado empujando al presente, pero juraría que ante mí ya no estaba el Edward padre de Beth que hace unos días me había apoyado con mis padres, sino el demonio atormentado al que no veía desde hace cinco años, aquel bastardo que conocí gracias a Jacob.

Mi mente desertora de un tiempo a esta parte había insistido en partir a Edward en dos, uno de antes y otro de después, la idea era clara: Diferenciar el hombre que me rompió en millones de partes, del padre de mi hija.

Pero hoy, con toda la pequeña dosis de información que había recibido aquella división quedaba obsoleta y sin sentido.

Ante mí solo había un Edward, el mismo de ayer, con la misma historia y los mismos tormentos, sólo que el día de hoy ese mismo Edward había crecido… al igual que yo.

— ¿Y tu urgencia médica? —me animé a preguntar para romper este silencio que se me hacía imposible.

— ¿Qué urgencia? —preguntó inclinando levemente el rostro en mi dirección, sin llegar a voltearse completamente, con las luces de la ciudad enmarcando sus rasgos.

—La que te avisaron… cuando te llamaron por el móvil—respondí casi con reproche ante su olvido.

Pese a sólo verle un cuarto de su perfil, noté muy bien como frunció el entrecejo antes de contestar—Esa no era una urgencia, era una amiga—aclaró y volvió a mirar hacia fuera, negándome siquiera intentar leer sus ojos.

— ¡Ah! una de tus "Amigas" — solté nuevamente sin pensar y sin ocultar la amargura que me generaba aquello.

¿Pero qué esperabas Bella? ¡Es Edward, idiota!

Ni por muy herido, torturado y todas esas mierdas que sintiese dejaba de ser el mismo.

"Amigas" como él las llamaba siempre, seguía haciendo lazos de amistades que terminaban entre sábanas y desahogos nocturnos.

¡Tampoco es que me lo imaginase llevando celibato todo este tiempo!

Pero desde que lo había vuelto a ver ni siquiera había pensado en sus mujeres, en sus aventuras fugaces para cubrir sus instintos y llenar su lista de trofeos.

Mis palabras flotaron en el silencio unos momentos antes de que Edward se voltease completamente hacía mí, con el ceño más fruncido y un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—No, no es una de _mis_ amigas—aclaró como si regañase a una niña—es mi _única_ amiga—dijo encargándose de recalcar la exclusividad de esa mujer.

—Oh, no sabía…—respondí con los dientes casi rechinando.

Ese maldito privilegio que le dedicaba Edward me hacía enfadar por la razón más estúpida del mundo, una razón de la que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar su nombre.

—No pienses lo que no he dicho—se atrevió a regañarme esta vez en serio—Cuando digo que es una amiga es porque eso es lo que es, no estoy hablando de una relación amorosa, de una amante o de alguien casual. Es mi amiga— insistió y nuevamente mi sangre hirvió.

Este era el Edward que defendía a otros… ¿No?

¿Con ese mismo ímpetu y determinación habría sermoneado a Rose cuando me defendió?

¿Quién rayos era esa famosa amiguita… corrección: _Mejor_ amiguita?

—Lo siento— dije sin sentirlo en realidad, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho y fijaba mi vista en cualquier punto en la pared, siempre con la barbilla en alto.

—Se llama Tanya… Tanya Bareilles—me informó, esta vez con voz más suave.

—Ah— fue mi muy inteligente respuesta mientras seguía mirando a otro lado en mi muy digna pose de mujer madura.

—La conocí en Nueva York, vivía con ella hasta antes de volver a…—insistió en contarme pero le interrumpí.

—No me interesa saber—dije cortante y el toque de diversión que se filtró cuando Edward soltó el aire por la nariz me informó que mi digna pose había revelado lo indigno de mi estado y que, aunque ya no quisiese pensarlo, la palabra "celos" se me escurría por los poros.

—Perfecto— respondió y por el rabillo del ojo vi como volvía voltearse, dándome nuevamente la espalda.

"Tanya Bareilles" ¿Qué clase de nombre es "Tanya"? a mi me parecía nombre de medicamento, de antiácido, incluso de marca de distribuidora de tampones… Y Edward había vivido con ella, con la chica tampón... su amiga.

¿De verdad creía que yo era estúpida?

Una cosa era Edward acostándose con cuanta mujer conocía, es más, estoy segura que de apenas tendría noción del número con las que lo ha hecho. Pero que intentase convencerme de que vivió con esta "Tanyita" en Nueva York y que sólo eran amigos, en el estricto rigor no sexual de la palabra… ¡Patrañas!

—Yo pensé que Rosalie era tu amiga… también—volví a soltar sin pensar, enredándome yo misma en esta tela de araña

—Lo es— aclaró sin inmutarse—Pero de otra forma—Explicó.

Y obviamente entendí cual era esa forma.

Edward era lo más amigo de Rose de lo que se podía ser de una mujer luego de tirártela y que esta se casara con tu único hermano y acabase de darte a tu, hasta ahora, único sobrino.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— musité al rato, sobrepasada por su aparente tranquilidad. Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna y estaba segura de que Edward me había escuchado.

Me odiaba a mi misma por haber sido tan confiada y haber dejado mi cartera con mi móvil en el auto de Emmett.

Mirase por donde lo mirase no había forma de salir a menos de que Emmett, semental futuro hombre sin bolas, viniese a sacarnos.

— ¿No vas a preguntármelo, Bella? — inquirió la voz susurrante de Edward de pronto. Y esta vez yo no quise responder— ¿No piensas preguntarme por qué demonios viajé a verte a Londres? —reprochó.

Yo seguí en silencio, debatiéndome entre preguntar o no. Era para eso que se supone que estábamos aquí, para develar lo que realmente sucedió… ¿Cierto?

— ¿Por qué fuiste a Londres, Edward? — mi voz salió pausada, suave y mucho mas formal de lo que quizás debía ¡Pero, rayos, estaba nerviosa!

—Fui por ti…— masculló con firmeza. Y me enfadó primero que hablase aún dándome la espalda y segundo que repitiese lo que ya sabía, sin contestar ciertamente.

— ¿Para qué? — casi le bramé con voz contenida pero exigente, intentando que mi pulso no delatase aún más el efecto que tenían tanto sus palabras como sus silencios en mí.

Noté como sus hombros ascendían y descendían un par de veces mientras tomaba aire y se volteaba hacia mí. Empuñó sus manos y vi como las escondió dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans, mientras esa mirada más decidida que nunca me atravesaba hasta lo más profundo del pecho.

—Porque quería que me eligieras…—pronunció cada palabra con cuidado, procurando dejar absolutamente claro el sentido de sus palabras.

— ¿Elegirte? —Pregunté extrañada— ¿Cómo podía elegirte si tú jamás…? Tú no me quisiste a tu lado, nunca—mascullé con voz estrangulada. Él me había repelido de la forma más certera que encontró.

—Eso no es así— refutó enseguida.

—¡No! — grité—¡Tú me echaste! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —Increpé—Esa mañana… cuando Jake nos encontró, dijiste que me fuera y luego… y luego ¡Yo lo escuché todo! —A estas alturas las palabras sólo salían—Yo escuché como le decías esas cosas a Jake de mí. Si es eso quererme a tu lado estás enfermo… ¡No! — volví a gritar, colapsada por su cara, mezcla tortura y comprensión que no entendía.

— ¡Mentí! —afirmó al parece molesto de reconocerlo—Todo lo que le dije a Jacob era mentira… tú lo sabes, ¡Tú estabas allí conmigo esa noche! —Vociferó— ¡Tú sabes que lo que vivimos fue… distinto! —Divagó intentando buscar las palabras—Fue nuestro… sólo nuestro, Bella —habló insistiendo en que yo debía de saber lo que pasaba, siendo que él nunca lo había dicho claramente.

—No…— susurré—No puedes pretender que entienda así como así, yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué harías algo así de… cruel, Edward? No le veo el sentido — pronuncié con voz contenida y vi como su aura cambio súbitamente, volviéndose aún más sombría.

—Porque te lo debía—murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugando los labios—Yo… yo vi la cara que pusiste esa mañana cuando Jake entró a esta habitación—dijo sombrío señalando el entorno y la coincidencia de estar en el mismo lugar— vi el dolor y el arrepentimiento en tu mirada, la culpa y el remordimiento—balbuceó algo nervioso—Tú… Si no te detenía y te hacía salir de ahí estaba seguro de que te ibas a tirar de cabeza como un kamikaze a rogarle perdón, que ibas a asumir toda la responsabilidad y yo no quería eso—dijo mientras daba unos pequeños y titubeantes pasos en mi dirección—Yo sé que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche, lo entendí desde esa mañana… Lo vi en tus ojos— comentó serio—Pero yo tenía la mayor culpa de todo lo que sucedió, no tú— gruñó—Yo estaba acostumbrado a toda esa mierda ¡Lo estoy! —Bramó pasando los dedos por su cabello—Yo sé vivir con culpas y miradas de odio… tú no—explicó alborotando aún más su melena.

Y las imágenes volaron en mi cabeza con una frescura impresionante. No sé si fue la habitación, las palabras de Edward, o el simple hecho de años y años de prohibirme recordar ese doloroso día, que hizo que cada palabra llegase a mí con una claridad que me impactó.

"—_Hermano, que rayos…—La ronca y alegre voz se interrumpió al contemplar la imagen, voz que yo reconocería hasta bajo el agua, la voz por la cual todo esto estaba mal._

_Edward y yo nos alejamos al instante y clavamos la vista en la puerta._

_Entonces lo vi, juro por Dios, la Virgen y todos los santos del mundo que al observar a Jacob en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano aún aferrada al pomo y en la otra cargando la polera de Edward junto a mi libro, entendí como su cabeza enlazó todas la piezas y vi su rostro desmoronarse, en el mismo instante que escuché su corazón romperse como un cristal golpeado con fuerza con una piedra, cayendo en trocitos punzantes y ensangrentados a sus pies__…_

_(…) —Jacob…yo…—intenté decirle, quería grítale que le podía explicar esto, pero era mentira ¿De qué forma esto era explicable?_

_Jacob me silenció con una mirada, inclinó su rostro y sus facciones eran inexplicables, una mezcla de dolor, rabia, ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Amenazante y encolerizado como un lobo herido pero dispuesto a atacar._

_Yo quería hacerme bolita en el suelo y romper a llorar como una niña, también quería despertar de esta pesadilla. Pero yo era responsable, la mayor culpable, la chica en medio de los amigos, el caos con nombre y apellido._

—_Esto no es lo que parece—la voz de Edward me pareció tan lejana, pero tan bien la sentí fría, segura y algo liviana, lo que me desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía parecer estar tan tranquilo?_

_Me giré y lo miré confusa. Pero él no se giró para mirarme, sus ojos estaban en la figura de Jacob frente a nosotros._

_La postura de Edward me asustó, no era de ataque, ni de defensa; cuadró los hombros, dándole un aire despreocupado a su pose.…"_

—Tu voz…—susurré mirando a un confundido Edward—Antes de que llegase Jacob tu voz era cercana. Pero en cuanto nos descubrió fue como si te alejases de mí kilómetros y kilómetros. Tu forma de mirarme, tu voz… todo era tan frío—susurré—No estabas tranquilo, estabas fingiendo—dije en un quejido cuando sentí esa arcaica presión se hizo presente.

La mirada de Edward se volvió dura, no igual de distante que en ese entonces, pero si tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

—Uno de los dos tenía que pensar fríamente en ese instante… tú siempre has sido muy emocional, Bella. Tenía que ser yo—aclaró con voz ceremoniosa y más recuerdos tomaron forma y ayudándome a encajar las palabras de Edward.

"…—_Vete de aquí—me ordenó Edward entre dientes, mirándome de reojo, sin ningún sentimiento. _

—_Jacob, necesito explicarte…—comencé a hablar con un valor inexistente._

— _¡Vete de aquí, Bella! —Volvió a gritar Edward un tanto más desesperado, Jacob lo miró con desprecio casi controlándose por no saltarle encima— Yo hablaré con Jake—sentenció fríamente._

_Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, un tanto superada por la situación y sin entender que debía hacer._

_El aire se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo y la amenaza estaba implícita en el ambiente, sólo el hecho de que Jacob aún no procesaba todo y no reaccionaba, era lo que nos salvaba de una guerra que debería explotar en cualquier instante. Yo pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba la salida._

— _¡Sal de aquí, Bella!— Esta vez la orden provenía de la ronca y severa voz de Jake. Alcé el rostro presa del pánico debido a su voz rota y su gesto fue mil veces peor, mil latigazos de dolor fueron directo a mi miserable corazón. Me miraba con asco, como si estuviese viendo el cadáver putrefacto de un demonio, pero aún así su gesto dejaba clara evidencia de que le dolía lo que observaba. Se veía su corazón roto y estuve segura que su dolor se incrementó cuando sus ojos se encontraron fijamente con los míos._

_Quería correr, abrazarlo y jurarle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía… nada estaba, ni estaría, bien y correr a él era algo que sólo lo heriría más._

_Roto, yo lo había roto absolutamente todo, pero aún así necesitaba intentar hacer algo._

—_No, yo necesito que me escuches… —no alcancé a decir más cuando Jake en dos grandes zancadas se acercó a mí. __Su cuerpo entero era una amenaza, cada poro irradiaba furia a punto de desbordarse, me tomó con fuerza por el brazo, sin consideraciones, sin delicadeza con respecto a la presión de sus fuertes dedos sobre mi piel que seguramente dejarían algún moretón. Bruscamente me arrastró haciéndome salir de la habitación y empujándome por el pasillo con rapidez y cólera…__"_

Eso era lo que se escondía tras la fachada de Edward, fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión, cuando por la angustia que vio en mí y que no supo interpretar correctamente, por eso cuando me ordenó dejarlo en sus manos, en su cabeza ya había tomado la decisión de hacerse responsable de todo… su estúpida cabeza que creyó que en esos momento me arrepentía y renegaría de él, que le rogaría a Jacob asumiendo toda la culpa, exonerándolo a él.

—Estás intentando decir… que mentiste… ¿por mí?—la frase se perdió unos segundos mientras ordenaba mis ideas y vi como sus ojos chispeaban en afirmación— ¡Tú, grandísimo animal! — le señalé con el dedo mientras le gritaba indignada— ¡Tú pensaste que yo me arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por eso decidiste hacer parecer todo como si me hubieses engañado! ¡Por eso te comportaste como un monstruo sin corazón ni alma! —Chillé mientras me sostenía la cabeza para que no explotara ante esta brutal revelación—Le hiciste creer a Jacob toda esas atrocidades sólo por... eso es tan despiadado—susurré.

—Lo ibas a hacer, Bella. No lo niegues— dijo entre dientes—Ibas a suplicarle, a hacerte responsable… Eso lo hubiese herido mucho más ¿No lo ves? ¡Su dulce y angelical Bella engañándolo! —Gritó alzando los brazos— ¡Eso lo hubiese matado! Era mucho más creíble que el bastardo de Edward había sido el villano. Si te hubiese permitido hablar, Bella, le habrías contado todo, le habrías dicho que yo te confundía, que no sentías lo mismo por él, que lo de ustedes… ¡te habrías convertido en la mala y de seguro intentado exonerarme!

— ¡Claro que sí grandísimo idiota! —Le interrumpí— ¡Era mi Jacob, por si no lo recuerdas, tenía que hacer que me escuchara, que me perdonara por todo lo que le había hecho! — dije con la respiración acelerada—¡Debiste dejar que me quedase allí! Porque no iba a ser como creías… yo, yo… yo no me arrepentía, estaba confundida y me sentía culpable, sí. Pero no arrepentida, al menos no como lo creíste—confesé—Yo me sentía mal por hacerlo sufrir, pero iba mas allá del amor de pareja, Jacob era y es mi familia, mi mejor amigo… me sentía mal porque lo había traicionado y aunque no quisiera, también me había metido entre ustedes, Edward—musité y vi como sus ojos se turbaban sin entender—Ustedes que eran como hermanos de vida, han estado en la vida del otro desde siempre, para Jake tú eras su ídolo y él para ti era luz, porque así es Jake, iluminando todo con su sonrisa—sonreí para mi misma— Él siempre te justificaba todo, aludiendo a tus heridas, respetando tu espacio, apoyándote como nadie y sé que eso para ti era importante ¿Por eso fue que empezaste todo, no es así? Para proteger a Jake de mí—no pude evitar hacer una mueca —El desbaratar esa amistad es algo que no me he podido perdonar hasta hoy, Edward—le conté abrazándome a mi misma y rehuyendo de su mirada—De todo, lo que peor me hace sentir es haber sido la causa de su distanciamiento… de tu traición, de su rencor, del dolor de ambos.

—Bella…—dijo en una exhalación y cuando lo miré me encontré con una conmocionada mirada verde oscura— ¿De verdad no te arrepentías de haber pasado esa noche conmigo? — Preguntó desconcertado— ¿No era ese asco hacia mí, hacia lo que había pasado lo que te tenía de ese estado?

No pude más que mirarle como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Acababa de soltarle lo mal que me había sentido por destruir su amistad y él me salía con esa estupidez del asco.

¿Asco?

¿Realmente existió la posibilidad de que él creyese eso?

Si él mismo me lo había dicho cuando se lo grité.

"—_Claro que te odio, Edward Cullen, te aborrezco, me das náuseas, eres asqueroso—Grité revolviéndome inútilmente._

—_Anoche me demostraste todo lo contrario, sí tanto me aborrecieras no me habrías apretado a tu cuerpo del modo en que lo hiciste, sí te daba náuseas no deberías haberme besado de la forma hambrienta en que lo hiciste y sí te doy asco… bueno, simplemente no hubiese habido forma de estar entre tus piernas, de estar dentro de ti de la forma en que lo estuve—Susurró estrechándome con mas fuerza y hablándome al oído—Tú no me odias, Bella. Lo sabes muy bien… sientes cualquier cosa por mí, menos odio— Su voz me resultó demasiado abrasadora, pero para mi favor la rabia dominaba mis sentidos y me impidió girar el rostro unos centímetros y callarle la boca con mis besos..__."_

¿Acaso ese Edward confiado de si mismo no era tal?

Por algún motivo yo siempre pensé que mis insultos le resbalaban, que por más que le gritase mis atrocidades estas no lograban penetrar en él. Edward siempre me respondía con alguna de sus ingeniosas frases, siempre solía hacerme sentir que no le engañaba, que mi amor por él se filtraba en cada una de mis respiraciones… pero al parecer no era tan así, el dudaba.

¿Cuánto de ese niño abandonado jamás llegue a entender?

¿Cuánto daño le hice sin darme cuenta?

—Sentía miedo, no asco—le aclaré entrecerrando los ojos, atenta a su reacción, intentando desesperadamente leerlo— Y no, no me arrepentía de haberme entregado a ti y… pese a todo el dolor que generó, creo… creo que nunca me he arrepentido, es sólo que la manera en que sucedió todo, la situación que nos rodeaba, eso fue un error… no era justo para Jake enterarse así—confesé sin poder mirarle ya a la cara, pero una vez abierta la llave de la verdad, cerrarla parecía imposible. —Ese día… luego de que Jake me echara del departamento yo volví… tenía que volver, no podía dejarte solo en todo eso. Yo quería que lo enfrentásemos _Juntos_—levanté el rostro y supe que había entendido el trasfondo de mi confesión.

_Juntos_… ¿Cuántas veces regañé a Edward cuando hablaba de nosotros en plural? ¿Cuántas veces le recordé que llevaba un anillo en mi dedo y que siempre seriamos él y yo, por separado?

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo más a medida de que ahora en su cabeza mi obstinación ante su semántica tenía lógica.

_Él_ había roto mi "Juntos", _él_ era el responsable de que odiaría tanto esa conjugación.

"…_Temí por Edward, de pronto tuve pánico de que saliese herido o que se callase por no tener toda la información, si él nos iba a defender yo estaría a su lado apoyando sus palabras y asumiendo las consecuencias. Había decidido que en esto estábamos juntos, cielo o infierno pero juntos._

_Me levanté del suelo y me puse rápidamente mis zapatos, busqué la llave de emergencia en mis jeans y no lo pensé demasiado cuando ya estaba dentro y de camino al cuarto de Edward para enfrentar a Jake… juntos.__…"_

—Yo… ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente, Bella—musitó Edward, a la vez que alzaba mi rostro posando unos dedos bajo mi barbilla, no lo había sentido acerarse al estar perdida en mis recuerdos— Nunca imaginé que tú… —exhaló pareciendo maravillado por mi ahora insignificante declaración.

—No, claro que no pensaste—Dije alejándome de él y escapando del calor de sus dedos en mi piel—Dijiste las palabras precisas para llevar a cabo tu cometido ¿No?…—no pude evitar ironizar y por supuesto recordar

"…_La puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba entreabierta, me detuve allí casi congelada, mi lado cobarde frenó mis pies y en silencio intente sondear el ambiente antes de hacer acto de presencia._

— _¿Qué mierda intentas decir con eso?—rugió Jake exigiendo una explicación._

—_Que no es lo que parece—respondió Edward en tono seco y pausado._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso intentas convencerme de que no te acostaste con Bella? —ironizó Jake, pero por su voz se filtraba el dolor de la herida._

—_No, claro que me acosté con ella. Y si no llegas a interrumpir ahora lo hubiésemos vuelto a hacer— Dijo como si nada y mi sangre se me congeló al escuchar eso dejándome con la sensación de sentir el alma cayéndose a mis pies._

— _¿Y lo dices así como si nada? Atreviéndote a decir que no es lo que pienso…_

—_Ella me buscó—cortó Edward. No atiné a más que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para no gritar en ese preciso instante. Edward fue tajante, frío y sin emociones que sentí mi cuerpo entero doler—Ella vino aquí anoche, con la excusa de buscar un libro. Me empezó a buscar conversación, pero como no la tomé en cuenta cambió la estrategia y empezó a perseguirme por el departamento y a molestar diciendo estupideces. Al final terminamos discutiendo y de pronto se me lanzó encima como una gata en celo. Intenté alejarla, pero no hubo forma. Decía que no le importaba nada, que estaba cansada de fingir y no sé que cosas más balbuceaba. Intenté quitármela de encima, pero tú nunca me habías comentado de lo… intensa que puede ser esa mujer y tú sabes, Jake, soy hombre después de todo y si una mujer se te ofrece de esa manera—pude imaginármelo encogiéndose de hombros—aunque Bella no es de mi gusto en cuanto a mujeres, sabes las prefiero un poco más… mujer y no tan infantil. Sigo pensando que Bella aunque es bonita, es demasiado simple. Pero bueno, no hay que ser muy exigente cuando se te ofrecen así de gratis. Aunque nunca imaginé la pasión que esa chica escondía… ahora entiendo muchas cosas—Concluyó Edward, con demasiada facilidad, como si estuviese comentando que prefiere el chocolate en vez de la vainilla._

_Demasiado frío, pero sobre todo fue demasiado cruel como para soportar aquello. Ese fue el instante en que me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar._

— _¡Bella no es de esas!—rugió Jake en mi defensa. Sorprendiéndome._

—_Oh, claro que lo es… es de las peores—Dijo Edward con una risa seca que se escuchó hasta donde yo me encontraba— Aunque he de reconocer que ha sido una de las más difíciles, ella es bastante falsa y suele hacerse la puritana la mayor parte del tiempo, al parecer tenía un poquito más de moral que el resto, he de reconocerlo, pero al final era como todas ¡Ni siquiera necesité prometer nada!— volvió a reír— Si te hubiese amado tanto como decía me hubiese detenido cuando se lo permití. Porque lo hice, Jake. Le dije literalmente "detenme" pero me dijo que no, que deseaba estar conmigo, que quería que la hiciera mía y esas cursilerías que dicen algunas chicas cuando estás a punto de follarlas— Vi por la pequeña separación de la puerta como se encogía de hombros, como si no le importase que cada palabra que salía de sus labios hería profundamente a Jacob, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno._

— _¡Estás enfermo, Edward! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos esto? ¿Por qué? —gritó Jacob desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _¡Te dije que Bella no era un angelito y no me escuchaste, así que decidí probártelo! Por poco y no alcanzas a enterarte. La muy zorra intentó escaparse a escondidas, me tocó usar la imaginación para retenerla y que tú alcanzaras a descubrirnos. —gritó molesto por que su perfecto plan casi falla. Esta vez si parecía estar tomándose sus palabras en serio, era muy claro el reproche, el "te lo dije" en la indignación de su voz._

_Reprimí una náusea ante lo que estaba escuchando, me sentí enferma, sucia; seguí tapándome la boca con las manos por temor a gritar o sollozar mas fuerte__…"_

—Sí—afirmé casi para mi misma—Elegiste las palabras más que adecuadas para hacerme parecer como una puta y a ti como el buen amigo que desenmascara a la zorra malvada…

—Sabes que no era eso lo que pretendía…— refutó acercándose nuevamente.

— ¿Saberlo? — le interrumpí yo esta vez, poniendo los brazos frente mi para detenerle—¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca demostraste ni la más mínima intención de lo contrario? ¿Si no te cansabas de repetirme que era una falsa, que caería porque era como todas… como tu madre? —dije sin intención de herirlo, pero si de hacerle ver como fueron las cosas— ¿Pero no logro entender cual era el fin Edward? —pregunté mirándolo y agradeciendo la distancia entre nosotros— ¿Por qué pensaste que asumir la culpa sería el menor de los males?¿Para que mentir como dices que lo hiciste? ¿Qué esperabas que iba a suceder luego?... ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Tu eras su hermano, yo sólo una mujer!— gemí masajeando mi frente, entendía las "buenas" intenciones de Edward, por llamarlas de algún modo, pero a mi parecer el lazo de amistad es mucho mas fuerte que el del amor.

El amar a alguien te ciega, pero eres consciente de eso, no se elige a quien amar simplemente lo haces. Pero a los amigos sí, a esos los eliges, son algo así como tu familia sin la obligación que conlleva la sangre.

El dolor de la traición de una amistad es mucho mas profunda que la de un mal amor.

—Jacob me iba a odiar por seducir a su dulce ángel y con el tiempo entendería que tú eras la víctima y yo el malo de la película—dijo de manera automática, como un discurso muy bien aprendido, con la mirada carente de emoción—No quería que te odiara. Conozco a Jacob lo suficiente como para saber como sembrar la imagen e idea que quiera en su cabeza… y eso fue lo que hice—dijo sin remordimiento alguno, frío—Jacob es el típico caballero de brillante armadura al que le encanta ponerse su capa y salvar al mundo, se cree capaz de detener una bala con el pecho… por ti… tu superhéroe como lo llamabas—dijo con algo de melancolía—Supe que mientras más barbaridades le dijese, más pronto se daría cuenta de que no era cierto, porque simplemente tú no eras, ni has sido, de esa manera. Así, cuando Jacob dedujera que quien realmente te sedujo y te orilló a todo fui yo, pasarían dos cosas: Primero, Se enfadaría conmigo, pero yo tenía a mi favor el precedente de ser un cabrón de primera y por algún lado Jake lo entendería y hasta lo justificaría, como tú bien has dicho y eso le haría menos daño; Y segundo: Al saber que tú fuiste sólo otra de mis victimas, en una lista sin fin, estaba seguro de que no le dolería tanto que su gran amor hubiese caído conmigo a ser traicionado a conciencia, tal vez ya no te tendría en ese absurdo pedestal, pero supuse que de esa forma el dolor sería el mínimo. Él me conoce Bella, sabe que no soy un buen hombre, por eso no le sorprendería tanto… en cambio tú, si te hubiese dejado hablar, lo habrías destrozado…

—Entonces… cuando le dijiste a Jacob que yo te había intentado seducir, lo que en realidad querías es que él creyese lo contrario… Psicología inversa—ordené la idea central—Pues tu plan fue brillante—dije sarcástica—Claro, sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que no eres nadie para venir a jugar a ser Dios y manipular de esa manera nuestras vidas… ¿Quién mierda te dijo que tenías derecho a decidir por mí, Edward? —grité.

—Yo sólo quería lo mejor para todos—se defendió sabiéndose derrotado.

—Pues te has de sentir satisfecho el día de hoy por lo sabia de tu decisión aquella mañana, terminé casándome apresuradamente con Jacob y haciéndonos infelices a todos por muchos años—le escupí—si pensabas que casándome con Jake todo se so…

—No…— me detuvo acercándose con seguridad y sosteniéndome por los brazos—Yo no quería matrimonio… no quería que volvieran—gruñó celoso— ¡Yo sólo quería que no te odiara y que tú, ni él sufrieran por eso! ¡Por mi culpa! Nunca pensé que terminaría acelerando las cosas… Que se casarían y se irían a Londres ¡Que te perdería!—rugió molesto mientras me soltaba y me daba la espalda para serenarse.

Su respiración se había agitado y parecía un demonio tratando de controlar su feroz temperamento.

—Fue por Elizabeth…—susurré en respuesta, congelada en mi lugar y he de reconocer que estaba asustada—Todo se aceleró por ella, porque yo estaba rota, sola, llena de culpa, sin un suelo por el cual caminar… Jake estaba perdido, acababa de recibir su beca y de perder el resto de su vida, no sabía como enfrentarse al mundo con el corazón partido y tú… tú estabas en la cama con otra mujer—mi voz salió irregular a causa del nudo en mi garganta—A unas cuantas semanas de todo lo sucedido, Jake y yo con nuestras vidas destrozadas, intentando salir adelante…mientras tú habías vuelto a tu vida normal, a tus excesos, tu vida nocturna y tus… "amigas" de sie…

— ¡No! — gruñó Edward desde el fondo de su pecho, mientras volvía a aparecer frente a mí con esa mirada fiera, peligrosa—¡Yo no volví a esa puta normalidad de la que hablas! ¡Después de ti nunca más hubo nada de esa vacía normalidad de la que me hablas!

Edward me miraba con los ojos completamente desorbitados y los hoyuelos de su nariz expandidos en su totalidad, con su cuerpo entero sobrepasado por una frustración que yo no era capaz de entender.

Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviese apresando un tumulto de emociones que estaban a punto de desbordarse de algún modo.

Pero a mí esta imagen, más allá de lo intimidadora que podría llegar a ser, me parecía bella… por que frente a mi estaba un hombre completamente transparente y expuesto, estaba viendo una parte de Edward que sólo recordaba haber visto la noche que intentó detenerme luego de que le asegurase que todo había acabado…

_Este era Edward cuando sentía miedo, tanto miedo que lo sobrepasaba._

Y me volví a preguntar ¿Cuánto hay de este niño herido, que yo jamás llegué a ver?

Dentro de él combatía una dualidad que arrasaba con todo lo que lo rodeaba, una lucha de emociones que habían llegado, incluso, afectarme hasta a mí.

—Te vi, Edward—susurré consumida por la atmósfera— Esa mañana cuando vine a intentar contarte de mi embarazo te vi con una mujer en tu cama ¡No lo niegues, no tiene sentido! —elevé la voz al verle negando con la cabeza y sentí unas enormes ganas de golpearlo en el pecho con el puño cerrado para sofocar mi frustración.

Este tema ya lo habíamos tocado una vez, pero en esa ocasión yo me había negado a escuchar cualquiera que fuese su explicación, en cambio ahora, obligada a un encierro, forzada a enfrentarme a todo, necesitaba sus respuestas aunque eso terminase por hacer estallar mi cabeza.

Observé como sus ojos se estrecharon de manera intimidante de un segundo a otro, el miedo dando paso a rabia que siempre traía su determinación, conteniendo la misma rabia que corría intensamente por mis venas.

Existía tanta sinceridad en su ira, tanta transparencia en sus enojos que me atrevería a decir sin temor a equivocarme que cuando la rabia lo invadía de esta forma, era cuando más vulnerable estaba, un golpe bien dado parecía capaz de destrozarlo.

Sus rasgos estaban marcados debido a lo tenso de su postura, así como sus movimientos se habían vuelto veloces y bruscos. Por eso mismo me asusté cuando lo vi pasar ambas manos por su cabello para luego sostener su cabeza entre ellas, como si estuviese a punto de explotarle.

—No te estoy mintiendo… ¡Mírame! — Me ordenó mientras aprisionaba mi mano izquierda por la muñeca con bastante fuerza—Lo intenté… juro que lo intenté. Pero después de ti, el sexo fue sólo eso… sexo. Algo básico, instintivo, algo que siempre terminaba haciéndome sentir más vacío que satisfecho —recitó con la respiración agitada.

"— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó la mujer. Fruncí el ceño sin saber como responder aquella pregunta tan básica — ¿Su novia? —inquirió nuevamente con un poco de susto. _

—_Prima…—mentí casi sin voz. A la vez que la guapa mujer se relajaba y esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto pícara._

—_Ah…—susurró aliviada— ¿Quieres hablar con él? —dijo mientras abría la puerta a cabalidad y quise morir en cuanto contemplé la imagen que exhibía aquella habitación._

_Sobre la cama el cuerpo desnudo de Edward descansaba boca abajo, sólo cubierto a medias por las sábanas revueltas._

_Mi corazón pareció no soportar más y se partió, sí, algo médicamente imposible tal vez… pero lo sentí, fue como si un rayo me golpease el pecho y una grieta se abriera paso en aquel músculo palpitante…entonces se quebró…"_

Yo recordaba y recordaba, como si estuviese viviendo aquello por primera vez, mi pecho dolía, mi garganta ardía y mis ojos picaban. Mis ganas de salir corriendo habían vuelto, al igual que la sensación de mi corazón roto como un cristal a mis pies.

— "_Pero_ _si puedes amar algo que te hace daño"_ —murmuré fríamente, zafándome de su agarre y conteniendo las ganas de rugirle una sarta de insultos— eso fue lo que me había dicho Jake la tarde anterior a que te encontrara desnudo en esa cama con aquella mujer… Tenía razón, hasta ese misma mañana yo te amaba, Edward, te amaba tanto que era incapaz de entender ese amor, incapaz de saber de donde había nacido, incapaz de controlarlo… hasta que tú mismo lo heriste… hiciste un gran trabajo aquel día—reconocí, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo, mientras pestañeaba incontables veces haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mostrar mi debilidad no servía de nada.

Sólo la verdad… sólo eso era lo que nos servía en este momento. No más mentiras, no más escudos, ni desvíos. Sólo había un camino y estábamos obligados a transitarlo.

—Yo…—dudó antes de mirarme a los ojos y suspirar derrotado, para luego alejarse y volver a refugiarse frente a la ventana dándome la espalda otra vez.

¿A cuál de los dos le estaba costando más esta conversación? ¿Cuál de los dos tenía menos que perder?

—Hay cosas que jamás lograré explicar y otras que tú nunca lograrás entender por más que las repita, Bella—Dijo al rato, su voz sonó tan desesperanzada, como frustrada— Yo no soy un ser noble, un buen samaritano que pone la otra mejilla…—comenzó a explicar—Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que por ti traté de pensar distinto, de ser el bueno por una vez en mi vida…—habló en un susurro que contrastó con la fuerte carcajada que escapó de pronto de sus labios al reírse de si mismo—¡Pero como es obvio no supe hacerlo, no supe ser bueno para ti, para Jake ni siquiera para Emmett! —se lamentó apoyando el antebrazo sobre el vidrio y recostando su cabeza sobre este—Esa mañana no te deje ir… te arrojé lejos, ni siquiera sé como pude hacerlo, como pude dejar que Jake te sacara de allí, te alejara de mí—dijo rascando su nuca— Pero lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor… yo no tenía nada que ofrecer Bella, lo sabía… "¿Qué te podía dar yo que Jake no superara con creces?" ¡Esa es la maldita pregunta que me ha asechado siempre!—Gruñó dándose la vuelta, pero con la vista fija en un punto muerto sobre la alfombra y sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta retórica.

Yo seguía allí, de pie a una buena distancia, escuchando palabras que jamás imaginé, palabras que si las pensaba bien me parecían hasta imposibles.

—Los días siguientes traté de fingir que no importaba nada de lo sucedido—Continuó con su monólogo— que así como habías entrado podías salir de mi vida sin dejar rastro, que no eras tan importante, que sólo era cosa de tiempo y ganas para que yo volviese a ser como siempre fui… alguien que no sentía nada—Suspiró hondo, como si su memoria estuviese retrocediendo años y años—Siempre me sentí orgulloso de esa parte de mí, Bella. ¡El puto cabrón sin sentimientos! ¡El hijo de perra Cullen! ¡El patán egoísta e insensible, ese era yo! Y créeme que no me ofendía que me llamasen de ese modo, porque yo era superior a todos ellos, porque todas esas palabras me resbalaban mientras que a ellos mi presencia los mortificaba, era como si mi piel fuese más gruesa que la del resto del mundo, podía esquivar todo, porque nada lograba traspasarme la piel, no había ninguna emoción… ningún tipo de dolor—habló de manera tal que me sentí ante un niño desvalido y retraído, aunque sus gestos mostrasen que aquella piel gruesa lo hiciera sentir poderoso, como un pequeño que convirtió una caja de cartón en un castillo medieval desde donde se ocultaba de los dragones.

—Pero estaba equivocado. No se puede esquivar al dolor de por vida, no puedes fingir que no existen las heridas, ni que el pecho se te aprieta sólo de pensar en algo o alguien… tú no podías salir de mi vida sin dejar huella, Bella—sus ojos encontraron los míos en un rápido movimiento, ese verde cristalino que me hechizaba estaba allí—Me enfoqué en prepararme para mi examen final, ya que la medicina siempre me pareció la única forma de hacer algo útil, cuando eso no me servía y comenzaba a sentir que me volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba, tomaba mi billetera iba a algún bar, bebía muchas veces hasta emborracharme y no recordar más, pero a veces aquello no era suficiente y buscaba alguna compañía, una mujer que me pareciera atractiva y que fuese lo suficientemente opuesta a ti para intentar borrarte… pero tampoco funcionaba—admitió frunciendo el entrecejo casi con gesto avergonzado—Nunca era suficiente… tu voz, tus caricias, tus besos desesperados, tu cara, tus risas, tus rabietas… tu olor, algo siempre me invadía echando todos mis melodramáticos esfuerzos por la borda—sonrió sin ganas—Unas cuantas veces me rendí ante ti, Bella—Confesó tan avergonzado que le vi pasar nuevamente la mano por su cabello desordenándolo aún más—Me rendía, fingía que eras tú y no la mujer con la que en realidad estaba … sé que suena perverso y enfermizo— se apresuró a acotar ante la cara de espanto que de seguro vio en mí—Pero era superior a mí, era un vacío que no podía llenar, que sobrepasaba cualquiera de mis intentos… Y todo se hizo malditamente peor cuando Jake me dijo que te iba a hacer su esposa y que se marcharían juntos a Londres… ¡Eso me trastornó! ¡Creí que me volvería loco a causa de el dolor que tenía en mi pecho!— gritó jalándose los cabellos, para luego empuñar con una mano su camisa a la altura del pecho—Me di cuenta que no podía seguir fingiendo ser el chico honrado e intentar hacer "lo justo", ni que tampoco podía simular que todo seguía igual, porque yo ya no era igual, algo había cambiado… tú me habías cambiado, te habías colado en mi huesos y no tenía forma de sacarte de mí—su voz sonó dura, disgustada, al igual que su mirada mientras volvía a acercárseme a paso acechante, enfadado consigo mismo— ¡Soy un ser egoísta, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré… y te quería para mí, porque sabía que tú también me querías!—dijo ya frente a mí, con su rostro levemente inclinado sobre el mío—Tenía que impedir que te casaras… que te fueras, no podía perderte, no sin haberte tenido nunca, Bella—susurró acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice.

Lo normal hubiera sido que me alejase aterrorizada ante su toque, que lo repeliese como si fuera la peste, pero en cambio estaba congelada en mi sitio, escuchando sus palabras como quien está frente a la melodía de un encantador de serpientes.

Sabía que ni el mejor actor podría mentir tan descaradamente. Sabía que mentir no tenía sentido.

La sinceridad transparentaba su mirada, en su desesperación y en la vergüenza que le generaba confesar esa dolorosa verdad, que lo exponía ante mí.

—Era tu ego quien me quería…—logré decir demasiado bajito, omitiendo torpemente el real trasfondo de su discurso, pero él me escuchó de todos modos porque su sonrisa se esquinó canalla, casi disfrutando de mi escepticismo.

—Sí, también mi ego formaba parte de la ecuación, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que ese no era el motivo principal de lo que sentía—respondió, serenándose de a poco.

—Egoísmo— rebatí casi sin aire ante nuestra cercanía.

Él negó con la cabeza mostrándome sus dientes al ensanchar esa sonrisa, su humor había dado un nuevo vuelco. Me dio la impresión que él esperaba otro tipo de reacción de mi parte.

—Amor— contestó con absoluta paz y convicción. Sin titubear, como si fuese una palabra que estaba ansioso por decir—Más fuerte que mi ego, que mi egoísmo y que mis ganas de ser alguien bueno… más allá de todo eso, está el amor que tú hiciste nacer en mí, Bella—dijo con una voz tan cadenciosa que me coló muy dentro el dulce ronroneo de palabras.

Su mirada vehemente, su aroma envolvente y sus palabras que salieron con una naturalidad que me derribaron de tal forma que luego de unos segundos me vi obligada a pestañear para contener las gruesas lágrimas que me impedían ver al demonio derrotado y desvalido frente a mí.

Palabras tan imposibles, pero que al escucharlas salir desde sus labios no me parecieron descabelladas.

¿Cómo una simple frase puede guardar tanto?

¿Cómo unas simples palabras puedes mover mi interior como si tuviese un huracán dentro?

¿Cómo Edward lograba hacerme sentir así luego de todo lo que ha pasado?

—Edward…—fue lo único que logré susurrar luego de unos segundos eternos.

—Shhhh—me silenció de inmediato con un dedo sobre mis labios, supongo que sin querer romper el momento que nos envolvía.

Porque era lindo, tal vez mágico, pero sobre todo: Nuestro, éste es nuestro momento.

Yo sólo podía seguir así, mirándolo, perdiéndome en sus rasgos que más allá de la fisionomía que ya conocía estaba su esencia, un Edward Cullen redimiéndose consigo mismo, transparente como el agua, mirándome con una poderosa fuerza, con entereza y serenidad, teniéndome paralizada por el gran peso de sus palabras, sintiéndome débil y tonta, sí, muy tonta por la exquisita sensación que dejaba el querer saltar a sus brazos y a la vez el querer golpearlo hasta noquearlo, al igual que la mariposa revoloteando en mi estómago, la traicionera estaba feliz de su lado.

Sentí como lentamente los dedos de Edward deslizarse hacia abajo por mi brazo hasta llegar a los dedos y quedarse unido a ellos, con especial atención a los de mi mano izquierda.

—Una hora y veinte minutos tarde—susurró mientras elevaba mi mano hasta la altura de nuestros ojos, observó detenidamente la alianza que todavía no me había sentido con fuerza para quitar de mi mano, el símbolo de una unión rota—Nunca he dejado de preguntarme que hubiese pasado si hubiese llegado una hora y veintiún minutos antes ese día, Bella—musitó apenado—Lo más probable es que nada hubiese cambiado, no creo que existiese forma de convencerte, ni yo mismo sabía bien que quería decir… Pero por alguna extraña razón nunca me perdoné el llegar tarde ese día—siguió hablando mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, aún sin bajar mi mano—Ese día lloré frente a ti, fue humillante pero liberador en cierto modo. Tenía miedo y un sinfín de emociones, pero sobre todo dolor… tú habías traspasado mi piel y me dolías en todo el cuerpo, eras una presión en el pecho tan fuerte que… todo parecía perder el sentido… Y entonces lloré… ¿Lo recuerdas? — apenas y pude asentir.

—Nunca pensé…—Suspiré—Pensé que no llorabas.

—Y no lo hago, créeme—dijo con una sonrisa que suavizaba todo su rostro— ¿No lloraba desde… lo de mis padres, creo? —Dijo con duda al recordar— Pero ese día, cuando vi el anillo—hizo una pausa para besar mi dedo anular—Te sentí realmente inalcanzable… Imposible… no pude más que… llorar como un idiota—intento burlarse de si mismo.

—Edward…

—Tú no me querías, te habías casado con Jake… sentí que me quedaba en la nada… no había tristeza, no había ansiedad… nada… sólo me quedó un enorme vacío—susurró—Y tú ni siquiera habías creído en mis palabras. Sentí que me había rebajado al rogarte, que me había expuesto de la manera más troglodita, pero me había expuesto ante ti… y tú simplemente no podías creer en mí…

—Pedrito y el lobo— contesté con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

Sonrió sin ganas—Ese era yo… diciéndote de la forma menos romántica lo que sentía por ti. La única verdad entre el millón de mis mentiras ¿Pero cómo he de culparte? Tenías razón, mentí tanto que cuando dije la verdad era imposible que me creyeses—exhaló con fuerza.

Nos quedamos mirando, otra vez. Edward me daba mis tiempos para recordar y hacer encajar sus palabras porque entendía que al confesar su realidad estaba cambiando la mía.

"…_Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese a nuestro alrededor y yo sólo fui consciente de su rostro, de cómo su nariz se arrugaba hacia arriba, sus labios se fruncían apretados y del como de sus ojos de pronto corrió una perfecta gota de agua salada…avanzó por su mejilla y se perdió por el canal de su nariz para llegar a sus labios y luego saltar directo al vacío. Y para cuando esto sucedió, ya otra lágrima repetía la acción desde su otro ojo. ¿Esto no podía ser fingido, o sí?..."_

—Te herí—dije apenas moviendo los labios. Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nos herí a ambos, Bella. —aseguró.

—Dije cosas… muy feas—rebatí cansina.

—Dijiste la verdad… te merecías algo mejor que yo…—no me pasó desapercibida la oscura sombra que inundó su mirada.

"… _¿A ti? ¿Yo amarte a ti?__—__pregunté con voz dura y sarcástica—__No me hagas reír, Edward. Tú eres muy poca cosa para mí, yo necesito alguien maduro, que me cuide y me trate con cariño, alguien que me proteja y me entienda, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien que me ame. Yo deseo una persona con esas cualidades a mi lado, cualidades que tú nunca las tendrás… por favor ¿Acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo? ¿Qué puedes ofrecer tú además de noches de fiesta, alcohol y drogas gratis? Ni siquiera eres capaz de ser buen hermano, primo…ni siquiera logras ser buen amigo ¿y realmente pretendes tener una pareja? ¿De verdad piensas que alguna mujer querría estar a tu lado, tener una relación estable?…Necesito a mi lado a alguien con futuro, Edward. Sí, lo reconozco, aquella noche ambos disfrutamos el juego, aunque se que no debí dejar, mas bien caer y permitir que llegar la situación tan lejos, Jake no se lo merecía…pero la carne es débil—__lo cité con saña__— ¡Grábatelo muy bien en la cabeza, Yo nunca podría sentir algo real por alguien como tú! Es imposible, yo jamás pondría mis ojos en un hombre como tú, un caso perdido, un sujeto lleno de horrendos vicios, que mas parece un indigente que un medico respetable, un traumado, un idiota egoísta y arrogante. ¡Nunca, escucha muy bien Edward Cullen, yo nunca me fijaría en un Don Nadie como tú!..."_

—Edward—repetí su nombre como una idiota con los ojos nublados por lágrimas, que esta vez no pude contener—Yo… yo—tartamudeé.

—Aquella tarde yo no era una opción a considerar… lo sé. Pero quería que me creyeras… No imaginas lo que me costó decir esas palabras… yo…—suspiró—Yo soy pésimo hablando, las palabras se me traban, sobre todo de mis sentimientos y esas cosas, aún más cuando no lograba entender magnitud de lo que sentía…Tenía claro que te quería para mí, que me importaba un carajo todo el mundo, que no había amistad, ni lazos que me detuviesen, que simplemente no tenía otro camino que intentar reclamarte… Pero llegué tarde—Tomó aire con fuerza—Una hora y veinte minutos tarde bastó para perderte a ti y a Beth—musitó prestándole atención nuevamente a la alianza en mi dedo anular— ¿Pero, hoy sigue siendo tarde Bella? —cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras con suma lentitud comenzaba a deslizar el metal dorado por mi dedo hasta quitarme el anillo por completo—Hoy que esto ya no es un impedimento real, que ya no significa nada—jugueteó con él unos segundo observándolo detenidamente y luego lo dejó caer al suelo, donde la sortija rodó hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista y sus ojos ansiosos volvieron a los a míos—Ahora que no hay nada en tu mano como prueba de lo inalcanzable que eres… ¿Sigue siendo tarde? —inquirió con seriedad.

— ¿Juntos? — fue lo único que logré murmurar a lo que él asintió seguro.

¿Podríamos Edward y yo tener una oportunidad en este mundo?

—Juntos—repitió, pero en forma de juramento.

—Pero… pero—balbuceé—Es tanto el daño… ¿Cómo…? —mi pregunta se perdió en el silencio, junto con mis ganas de entender a que tipo de dimensión me había trasladado.

Todo era tan sublime, tan inalcanzable, tan…Imposible.

¿Edward y yo juntos?... Imposible.

—Me gustaría decirte que no es necesario que me respondas ahora, Bella. Pero no es así, necesito una respuesta. Y creo que cuando sea que Emmett nos saque de aquí yo ya tendré esa resolución. Sólo piensa bien lo que me vas a decir, Bella, porque de tus palabras dependemos los dos, de tu boca depende nuestra vida. No tiene que ser justo ahora, supongo que tenernos un par de horas por delante. Sé que… entiendo que… —balbuceó él, preso de un ansia nerviosa que hizo cambiar su humor otra vez.

Miedo, mi silencio le había devuelto el miedo.

— Yo lo sé, Bella, yo sé que en ese entonces no era nada, no tenía nada más que malos vicios, rencor, traumas y mentiras que ofrecer… ¡Pero aún así quería que me eligieras! ¡Quiero que me elijas hoy! —Vociferó alejándose unos centímetros de mí notablemente nervioso — ¡Yo sé que hice todo jodidamente mal, pero sólo quería demostrarte que si me dabas la oportunidad yo podía ser bueno para ti! —dio un paso más hacia atrás mientras pasaba furioso su manos por sus ojos, intentando despejarse y encontrar las palabras.

No me agradó la sensación que dejaron sus dedos al soltar los míos, ni verle tan alterado cuando pensaba que las cosas eran más simples… palabras, sólo eran palabras, que ofrecían mucho pero también podían parecer vanas.

Y al fin de cuentas, entre Edward y yo, las palabras mal dichas sólo habían traído aflicción.

Sin mayor lógica mi mente estaba demasiado poblada de sombras en estos instantes. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan confundida en mi vida.

—Yo estaba tan avergonzado y exhausto—murmuró. Era tan extraño verle así de fatigado al hablar, tan roto como lo estuve yo—Luego de que te fueras no sabía que era lo que realmente quería hacer, a ratos me convencía de que dejarte ir había sido lo mejor, pero a otros me desquiciaba, me costaba respirar e incluso a veces creía que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros no había sido más que una de mis alucinaciones, sólo tenía recuerdos, recuerdos que eran sólo tuyos y míos, recuerdos que nadie más sabía que existían… ¡Putos recuerdos a los que me aferré infinidad de noches! —bramó desquiciado— Estaba entre el dilema de saber que mi vida contigo era un puto infierno… pero sin ti era peor… porque ni siquiera era como estar muerto, no había paz ni descanso alguno… simplemente me quedaba ese vacío y mis recuerdos…

Roto… Hace cuatro años atrás, yo había dejado en tierra a un Edward roto cuando tomé ese avión, en el que paradójicamente huía una mujer a medias viva, más consumida por la culpa y el dolor que con la esperanza de una nueva vida que energizaba tanto a Jacob.

¿Cuánto dolor dejamos por las palabras no dichas… por las mentiras justificadas, por el miedo?

Edward se veía tan cansado, tan sobrepasado por todo lo vivido estos años que su vulnerabilidad y la rendición en sus palabras llegaban más allá de lo que podía imaginar, es como si algo dentro de mí se estuviese abriendo para recibirle, para escucharle y creerle.

Creer en él por completo, no sólo frases mal dichas por causa de la ansiedad, sino también creer en su mirada, en sus nervios, en sus cambios de ánimo tan abrumadores pero típicos de él… Creer en Edward y en su desaliento.

No sé donde encontré mi voz, ni como la hice conectar a mi cerebro, pero de pronto me vi en la necesidad de dejar salir mi verdad, mis sentimientos, mi dolor… todo, aunque las palabas no eran capaces de expresarlo claramente.

—Yo sólo quería alejarme—me atreví a decir con un absurdo miedo nacido de mis miedos sin razón—Necesitaba ordenar mi vida, de un día para otro todo había cambiado tanto… yo nunca pude siquiera fingir que no había pasado nada, Edward. — le miré directo a los ojos— Cada segundo tuve conciencia del daño que causé, del daño que yo misma cargaba… de lo irracional que era sentir lo que sentía por ti—inhalé hondo ante su atenta y penetrante mirada—Yo…yo nunca te idealicé como un príncipe azul o un señor de las tinieblas. Para mí siempre fuiste Edward… un patán egoísta y arrogante, lleno de fisuras y personalidades contradictorias… Nunca supe a ciencia cierta quien eras tú en realidad: Si el chico que me encerraba con él en la cocina para seducirme o el hombre que compartió sus penas conmigo en una terraza, al final opté por creer que eras lo segundo, pero demasiado atormentado como para dejar de fingir ser lo primero—medité— ¿Eres capaz de dimensionar lo que fue para mí despertar a tu lado esa mañana? ¿Ser consciente del como el dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, podría desencadenar una guerra épica entre Jake y tú? ¡Dios, Edward! —Gruñí jalándome el cabello— ¡Tú habías ganado! ¡Tú estúpido plan te había resultado finalmente! ¡Yo me sentí tan basura, tan poca cosa… tan humillada! —mi voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro que aceleró mi respiración.

Sin darme cuenta en medio de mi discurso había comenzado a pasearme por la habitación, sin alejarme mucho de mi punto de inicio y con un Edward expectante a una buena distancia.

— ¿Ves? , yo fui quien más daño nos hizo…—susurró Edward viéndome con una infinita tristeza—Aunque se supone que uno no daña lo que ama, yo lo hice… porque así de miserable soy—habló con una mueca de desprecio así si mismo e inmediatamente me vi citada en sus palabras.

"…_U__no no daña lo que ama, porque si lo haces… el causarle ese dolor al ser amado sería como matarte a ti mismo, Edward. Cuando uno quiere de verdad, es imposible herir al otro porque es peor que herirse a si mismo. Y tú me has destrozado de todas las maneras posibles… y lo sigues intentando... Por eso lo sé…"_

"Pero puedes amar lo que te hace daño" recordé de inmediato, yo lo había amado pese a lo tóxico de aquel sentimiento y él me había dañado, pese a que aquello lo destruyó a él de paso.

—Un sentimiento nacido de un error…—reflexioné en voz alta.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían y su respiración se aceleraba.

Al parecer esa simple frase acaba de resumirnos a ambos…Un puñalada honesta y certera, una verdad indiscutible.

No había forma de malinterpretar la frase, ni su sentido. Porque así era… un sentimiento que nació de un error.

Una verdadera epifanía entre tanta confusión, dejándome paralizada en mi lugar.

Edward me había querido, incluso en esa oscura época mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, de una forma dañina, lo sé, pero él me había querido de la única manera en que sabía hacer… Protegiéndose de aquel sentimiento, atacando a lo único que podía hacerle sentir indefenso luego de su niñez… Yo.

Yo había sido su enemigo por el mero hecho del sentimiento de amor que desperté en él.

Sentimiento que lo hacía frágil y que me daba el poder de dañarlo e incluso destruirlo, cosa a la que le causa terror hasta hoy.

Porque Edward estaba aterrado pero decidido a obligarnos a dejar de andar en círculos y encarar la realidad.

El atisbo de un futuro dolor de cabeza me anunció que mi pobre mente estaba pronta a colapsar, pero a estas alturas me daba igual. Acababa de entender el mayor "Porqué" de toda esta historia, acababa de encontrar la hebra que envolvía a toda la madeja…Edward me había querido.

Allí, frente a mí, expectante, estaba el hombre que más daño me había hecho y al que yo también había dañado, pero también estaba el único hombre que despertó en mí la vida, las ganas de vivirla y la creación de ella…a mi Beth.

Al hombre que aunque me causase pánico reconocerlo, aún seguía amando. No sé si igual, menos o más que antes. No sé si ese sentimiento había madurado o se había convertido en añoranza… sólo sé que él había hecho renacer demasiadas cosas en mí desde que lo volví a ver aquel día en el hospital junto a Beth.

Él único hombre capaz de destruirme, pero por el cual estaba segura bajaría al infierno y viviría sus tormentos, sólo por el placer de sentirme parte de él.

Sus pasos veloces en mi dirección no llegaron a sorprenderme, como tampoco la fiereza que me enseñaba su rostro dolorido, quizás las confesiones del día había llenado mi cuota de asombro de por vida o quizás era porque estaba segura que si él no se hubiera acercado, hubiese sido yo quien fuese en su búsqueda.

Llego a mí con ímpetu, tomándome entre sus brazos sin dudar un milisegundo antes de hablar.

—Pero el que nazca de un error no quiere decir que sea malo, Bella— su voz rogó mientras alzaba mi rostro con una mano, asegurándose de que le viese a los ojos. —No puede ser malo después de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar… yo te necesito—Suspiró— Más allá del tiempo y de toda lógica… yo te necesito, Bella. Sé que he arruinado cualquier visión romántica que pudo existir de nosotros, sé que hemos herido a muchos y que nos hemos destrozado a nosotros mismos… sé que ha habido errores… pero no puedo renunciar. Esto es más fuerte que cualquier voluntad o racionalidad… Si tengo que pelearme con el mundo entero para defender una mínima posibilidad de nuestro "Juntos" créeme que lo haré. —Aseguró, para luego volver a tomar aire—Respóndeme, Bella. Ya sin vendas, sin medias verdades, sin anillos ni orgullos de por medio ¿Existe aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad para nuestro "juntos"? ¿Sigue siendo tarde? —preguntó con humildad, olvidando que hace unos minutos me había concedido tiempo para pensar.

Me quedé unos segundos en la nada, embriagada en parte por mi epifanía y por la exquisita cercanía de este poderoso hombre.

Vi como sus ojos chispeaban ansiosos, extasiados por la convicción de sus palabras… Sí, este era Edward cuando tomaba una decisión y estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo por más peligrosa que fuera.

—Júralo—le pedí poniendo esta vez yo un dedo sobre sus labios para frenar lo que fuese que iba a decir antes—júralo, Edward…—musité viendo como su ceño se fruncía—Júrame que lucharías… júramelo—roge.

—Te lo juro por mi vida, Bella—aseguró en una exhalación, como si llevase un siglo conteniendo la respiración—yo te aseguro que…

—Shhh— le interrumpí nuevamente y me hubiese encantado tener la frase perfecta justo en este instante, pero mi cerebro había caído exhausto y al parecer ahora era mi corazón herido quien retomaba su fuerza.

Vi como sus ojos se estrechaban confusos y luego incrédulos, cuando con una confianza que no poseía, pasé mi mano por su cuello hasta afianzarla en su nuca, entre sus cabellos, para luego ejercer la fuerza necesaria para hacer que se inclinase sobre mí a una especial lentitud, para hacerle entender mi respuesta.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un estupidez, siendo débil y recayendo en el mayor error de mi vida ó quizás, por el contrario, estaba siendo más fuerte que nunca, tomando las riendas de mis sentimientos vapuleados y permitiéndome a mí misma vivir…ya sin importar el sinfín de "no" en mi camino… todo eso parecía no importar… porque Edward había jurado defendernos.

—Nos hemos hecho tanto daño—susurré pérdida.

—Mucho— reafirmó, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío, pasando sus ojos de los míos a mis labios, en un claro gesto que no ocultaba sus intenciones.

—Han sido tantos errores…—susurré apenas mientras sentí la fría punta de su nariz acariciando un costado de la mía.

—Pero eso no nos condena, Bella—respondió ya casi sobre mis labios. —Por favor…—imploró dócil y creo que tan abandonado como yo a lo que estaba por pasar.

Ambos respirando de la boca del otro. Nuevamente caminando sobre un fino hilo, sobre lo correcto y lo indebido, entre la piel y el corazón roto…

Mi respiración se agitó, volviéndose superficial, cada poro de mi piel se puso alerta ante lo que se avecinaba, sentí como desde la boca de mi estómago hasta mi garganta un denso nudo se abrió camino, mientras la maldita angustia comenzaba a hacerme temblar.

Entonces me di cuenta que no quedaba nada por decidir, porque en algún momento desde que Emmett nos había encerrado en esta habitación todo había quedado sentenciado.

Por encima de todos nuestros fallos, más allá de las equivocaciones y malos entendidos, aún más allá del dolor y los defectos estaba este sentimiento.

Uno nacido erróneamente… pero de todos modos un fuerte y profundo sentimiento que no habíamos sido capaces de relegar ni apagar en todos estos años.

Así que en un suave movimiento me di impulso poniéndome de puntillas y junté mis labios con los de Edward, sellando así un destino al que ya no tenía sentido seguir esquivando.

Shakespeare escribió una vez:_ "El Amor no es el amor que cambia cuando encuentra algo que le altera. Es una huella imborrable que combate tempestades y nunca se agita. El amor no se altera en esas breves horas ni en semanas. Sino que resiste... incluso al borde de la muerte."_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya sé... pero cierren la boca que les va a dar algo xD

Como siempre espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	34. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Gracias Erica por su apoyo, ayuda y paciencia :)

.

**Porque dos siempre serán más fuertes que uno**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

__*30 de mayo de 2009: Elecciones de vida*__

__.__

_Por encima de_ _nuestros fallos, mas allá de las equivocaciones y malos entendidos, aún más allá del dolor y los defectos estaba este sentimiento._

_Uno nacido de un error… pero de todos modos era un fuerte y profundo sentimiento que no habíamos sido capaces de relegar ni apagar en todos estos años._

_Así que en un suave movimiento me di impulso poniéndome de puntillas y junté mis labios con los de Edward, sellando así un destino al que ya no tenía sentido seguir esquivando._

_Shakespeare escribió una vez:__"El Amor no es el amor que cambia cuando encuentra algo que le altera. Es una huella imborrable que combate tempestades y nunca se agita. El amor no se altera en esas breves horas ni en semanas. Sino que resiste... incluso al borde de la muerte."_

Amor… simplemente amor. Tanto envuelto en una pequeña palabra, una vida, un mundo nuevo. Miedos y valentía detrás de ese sentimiento… y también estaba el fuego.

Pero un buen fuego, no del que quema y deja dolorosas heridas y huellas imborrables, si no de un fuego mucho más suave, uno sanador que me calentaba el pecho y el alma, que mecía mi corazón, que me hacía sentir tan viva y tan envuelta en esa calidez que podía creer que era un fuego renovador, uno que sólo nacía y moría entre los brazos de Edward.

Esa sensación que únicamente él podía despertar en mí, más allá hasta de las propias palabras, un sentido de pertenencia inexplicable, una certeza de por una vez en nuestras vidas estar tomando el riesgo correcto.

Fue cosa de sentir la determinación en Edward luego de la incredulidad inicial, sentir sus labios moverse sobre los míos, sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda empujándome hacia él casi con temor a que me escapase, su lengua arrogante invadir mi boca sin preliminares, su olor a hombre.

Todo eso incendió la habitación, revivió esa exquisita sensación de fin de mundo, reinstauró mi creencia que luego de los labios de Edward no existía absolutamente nada.

¿Quién necesitaba lo inmaculado del cielo cuando el ardor del infierno no hacía daño alguno? ¿Para qué flotar entre nubes cuando con mis pies sobre la tierra llegaba más lejos de lo que nunca había llegado antes?

Suspiré involuntariamente, pero es que no podía contenerme. Tenía miedo, lo admito, pero sentía tanta fuerza dentro de mí, creía tanto en Edward, en sus palabras, en sus ganas y en su dolor, que el saber que él estaba igual de atado que yo a este dolor renovaba mis fuerzas de luchar por nuestros "juntos".

La boca de Edward acariciaba la mía, no como si fuese algo frágil, pero sí como si pudiese desaparecer. Por mi parte yo no estaba dispuesta a medir mis ganas y lo besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Al rato él trató de alejarse, supongo que motivados por mis jadeos a causa de la falta de aire, pero no lo permití.

¡Qué un rayo me cayese en la cabeza si permitía que Edward dejase de besarme justo ahora!

Habían sido tantos miedos, tantos impedimentos tan difíciles de vencer que ahora no había fuerza humana que me hiciese retractarme.

Sentí sus labios estirarse en una incontenible sonrisa ante mi reticencia y no pude más que imitarle, feliz en este momento tan sublime… una extraña forma de besar, pero a nosotros nos resultaba.

De pronto noté como una renovada fuerza lo invadía, supongo que en base a lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos y sin despegar nuestros labios me alzó, dejando mis pies a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a reír… ahora si fue imposible seguir besándolo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me separaba para verle e intentar comprender que rayos le era tan gracioso.

—Te odio—susurró casi rozando mi boca con una dulce voz, algo quebrada a causa de la risa que tenía atorada en su garganta y que apenas podía contener.

—Tanto como yo te odio a ti— respondí entendiendo el trasfondo de la frase, consciente de cómo para nosotros ese simple intercambio de palabras ocultaba la verdad y a su vez significaba muchísimo más que el predicarnos amor eterno con palabras cursis.

—Te odio mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho… — susurró dulcemente mientras me daba suaves besos, yo reía, suspiraba e intentaba besarle de vuelta, pero era difícil con él repitiendo eso como un mantra.

Edward y yo jamás seríamos normales, nunca tendríamos un amor de cuentos, ni un ideal de pareja con pajaritos volando a nuestro alrededor. Ambos éramos complejos, atormentados en distintos niveles, desconfiados y con un pánico a la cursilería que rayaba en lo ridículo… pero éramos nosotros, con nuestras extrañas metáforas, con nuestras desafiantes miradas, con nuestras ganas de hacer las cosas bien, con la habitación en llamas y el fin de mundo incluido, con nuestro amor… Tal vez irracional, difícil de entender, pero era nuestro, eso no cambiaría.

Después de pensarlo un poco, ya no me pareció tan incomprensible la risa tonta de Edward. Él estaba feliz e intentando creerse que esto realmente estaba pasando, al igual que yo, que era absolutamente consciente de cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos.

Él siguió intentando controlar su risa a la vez que repetía lo mucho que me odiaba, mientras yo, aún con los pies sin tocar el suelo, escondía mi rostro en su cuello riendo a coro con él.

Sus carcajadas disminuyeron un rato después y se alejó lo justo para verme a los ojos unos instantes.

Brillaba, como si un par de estrellas se hubiesen alojado en sus pupilas y sonreía, como si acabase de enterarse que era el único ganador de la lotería del año.

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, él me había envuelto en sus brazos de manera posesiva y protectora, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello… una risa melodiosa brotó de él, única que jamás había escuchado. Ya no tan histérica, ni nerviosa, sino que ahora era un sonido simple, liviano y espontáneo, además de contagioso que se grababa en mi pecho como una melodía.

Inhaló con fuerza sobre mi piel, aún refugiado en mi cuello mientras su respiración se calmaba, a la vez que me estrechaba tanto que me resultaba doloroso, pero no tenía ni la mínima intención de quejarme, menos cuando lo sentí depositar un suave beso en mi cuello… tal y como lo había hecho alguna vez.

—Recuerda este momento, Bella—susurró desde su escondite—Recuerda esta noche, porque es el principio de siempre—Aseguró con absoluta convicción.

Como pude tomé su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme, tuve que morderme la lengua para no pedirle que me jurase nuevamente sus palabras, pero es que a veces hay viejas costumbres, como el miedo, que son difíciles de dejar de lado con facilidad.

Acaricié lentamente el cabello tras sus orejas mientras me perdía en su mirada, queriendo guardar todo lo que pudiese de este momento, tal como él pidió.

—Ahora quiero que me prometas algo—pidió al ratito y sonreí en respuesta segura de que en este instante le concedería lo que fuese—Asegúrame que creerás en esto por sobre todo lo pasado y lo que está por pasar. Prométeme que si alguna vez, algún temor te invade recordarás este preciso momento… recordarás este sentimiento—recitó poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho, haciéndome sentir el palpitar de su corazón y posando su mano sobre la mía—Porque dos siempre serán más fuertes que uno… —susurró al final y sentí como si mi pecho fuese a explotar de pronto, si es que no rompía a llorar antes.

— ¿No se suponía que eras malo con las palabras? —dije intentando sonar divertida, mientras veía como hacia él lo imposible por no desviar su mirada avergonzada de la mía.

—Podríamos decir que tú me inspiras…—bromeó inquieto con una hermosa sonrisa que de a poco cambio en un gesto más profundo—Prométemelo, Bella…

—Te lo juro…—fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que sus labios me silenciaran.

Este sería un camino largo y obviamente muy difícil, pero para mí el saber que Edward lucharía y estaría dispuesto a defendernos conseguía que cualquier duda se disipara e imagino que al prometerle que cada vez que algo en mí dudara pensase en nosotros, le daba a él la misma fuerza.

Teníamos demasiadas fisuras como para no necesitar una promesa de respaldo, estábamos tan marcados por nuestro pasado, por las personas que no nos cumplieron, que estaba muy dentro de nosotros el temor a la pérdida, el pánico a dar y recibir una cachetada de vuelta.

Así como yo acababa de descubrir que el amor que Edward sentía por mí lo hacia débil, lo mismo se aplicaba en mi caso. Estábamos arriesgándolo todo, así que quizás exigir un juramento de vuelta no era algo tan descabellado.

Nos besamos y abrazamos sabe Dios por cuanto tiempo, ninguno dijo nada más porque sabíamos que aún nos quedaba mucho por hablar, pero ahora, en este instante todo el resto podía esperar… yo sólo quería sentirlo, abrazarlo con todas mis fuerza, acariciar su rostro mientras me perdía en su fija mirada y en sentir sus manos y labios igual de incrédulos y ansiosos que los míos.

— ¿Ahora vas a contarme la historia de tu viaje a Londres y por qué nunca te llegué a ver?—pregunté aprovechando que aparentemente Edward estaba con la guardia baja.

— ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar? —Preguntó con una mueca de desagrado.

—No.

—Lo supuse— musitó mientras soltaba el aire escandalosamente.

Sus manos se afianzaron en mis caderas a la vez que me obligaba a caminar con él.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y me arrastró hacía él con fuerza, dejándome sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas.

Estuve a punto de lanzar un grito, pero me contuve ante lo natural que parecía ser este tipo de gestos para él aunque para mí era tan nuevo como intimidante.

—La historia es aburrida… —comenzó sin ganas, haciéndome volver al tema en cuestión y tratar de olvidar lo íntima de nuestra posición— Luego de que se fueran, las cosas no estuvieron muy… buenas por aquí—exhaló— En resumen, si normalmente soy un jodido idiota cuando algo se me escapa de las manos puedo ser aún peor—frunció los labios— Bebí mucho, tanto así que a veces no sabía ni que día era… Ahorrándote la parte patética de los excesos de drogas, alcohol, fiestas y mujeres he de decir que me perdí, esos días me borré de todo y todos, me convertí en una especie de vicioso agresivo y con apariencia de ermitaño con fobia al agua y jabón—habló rápido y quien frunció los labios esta vez fui yo, no sólo por la parte del breve relato de sus excesos con "mujeres" sino por el dolor que me generaba imaginarlo perdido— No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, Bella—susurró acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja— Tampoco es algo que me hubiese gustado que te enterases, pero…—volvió a exhalar— Emmett sabía lo que me estaba pasando, intentó ayudarme pero era imposible, por más que supiese, que estuviese allí jamás entendería lo que yo sentía y sinceramente yo tampoco estaba para terapias de abrazos y charlas de hermano a hermano en esos momentos—masculló— Rose también se preocupó, ya sabes ella es más ruda, así que no ofreció ni abrazos ni charlas… pero si me hizo entender que podía contarle lo que me pasaba, a lo cual me negué, entonces le dio por perseguirme y encararme un par de noches, discutimos en varias oportunidades y nos mandamos a la mierda infinidad de veces —dijo incómodo.

— ¿Y qué le decías… cuando te preguntaba? —inquirí mientras me acomodaba mejor en su regazo y pasaba mis manos tras su cuello.

—Nada, no podía hablar de ti—dijo tristemente—O sea, no dije nada estando consciente, aunque sé que estando borracho te llamaba, un par de mu… personas me lo dijeron alguna vez—no me pasó desapercibido que iba a decir mujeres, pero intenté no darle importancia.

—Me imagino a Emmett y Rose preocupados por ti—dije bajito y él asintió.

—Supongo que Rose se enteró de que iba el drama más o menos, pero nunca ha dicho nada sobre el tema, tal vez esperó que yo se lo contara, pero no podía…

— ¿Entonces, cuando decidiste ir a Londres? —pregunté impaciente.

—Cuando ya no pude más—dijo simplemente— Un tarde tuve que ir a una la cena familiar de celebración del cumpleaños de Carlisle, era el primer año en que Jasper asistía oficialmente como el novio de Alice, así que imaginarás que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso esa noche.

— ¿Jazz te hizo algo? — pregunté recordando que le había hecho prometer a mi hermano que no le haría nada a Edward.

—Nada—dijo asombrado— Simplemente me ignoró lo más que pudo, pero habló conmigo educadamente cuando fue necesario. Yo pensé que mínimo me dejaría un ojo morado, pero nada… él estuvo toda la noche comportándose como el novio "perfectirijillo" —se burló— Pero como el hombre inteligente que es, su ataque no fue directo y al final de cuentas me dio donde más me dolía, inclusive más que un golpe en la cara—siguió con su humor negro mientras yo lo miraba sin entender—Tú— dijo como si fuese lo más obvio—Jasper se las ingenió para hacerte el tema de conversación toda la santa noche. Y claro, Alice y Esme estaban de lo más encantadas recordando los detalles de la boda. ¡Me sentí tan impotente! ¡Sólo quería pararme de esa mesa y gritarles que se callaran de una vez! Era como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para recordarme que llegué tarde—escupió las palabras— Esa noche decidí que tenía que volver a verte, hablarte y repetirte lo mismo que dije el día en que te casaste con Jake, pero que esta vez lo haría bien, de forma que me creyeses. Necesitaba que supieras que decía la verdad cuando hablaba de que te quería conmigo, cuando intentaba decirte lo que sentía, que esta era _esa _ vez en que "Pedrito" estaba siendo sincero—susurró acariciando mi mejilla, quedándose en silencio unos instantes.

— La sola idea de volver a verte fue como si toda esa sensación de nada se fuera. Al día siguiente viajé a Londres, pero tenía a Emmett como pulga en el oído todo el tiempo, controlando cada movimiento, sabía que si le decía que tenía planeado ir a Londres se negaría y haría algo para evitar que fuese, así que sólo se me ocurrió inventarle que me iba unos días con Rosalie, ni siquiera le dije a donde. En ese entonces ellos tenían una extraña relación, yo sabía que Emmett tenía sentimientos por ella, pero Rose al parecer no o más bien ella no se había dado el tiempo para verlo bien. Podríamos decir que mi decadencia los unió de alguna manera—rió sin ganas— Supongo que como ambos estaban preocupados por el bastardo desagradecido que yo era, los llevó a tener algo en común, parece que Rose vio en Emmett la madurez de la que no se había percatado antes… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— En fin, mentí, pero en mi brillante plan se me olvidó inventarle algo al segundo perro guardián: Rosalie. A menos de dos días de mi partida Rose llamó a Emmett y todo mi plan se fue al carajo…—dijo haciendo un cómico gesto de frustración.

—Y yo que pensaba que los "Planes brillantes" eran un don de familia—ironicé y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Y lo son—dijo petulante—Sólo que _ese_ en particular no resultó porque estaba demasiado ansioso por viajar—dijo afianzando su agarre en mis caderas

— ¿Entonces estás confesando tu participación en _este_ plan maestro? —inquirí levantando una ceja.

—Hum… esa es una duda con la que tendrás que vivir—dijo canalla luego de un misterioso silencio, sonriendo con picardía.

Hice un mohín pero decidí dejarlo pasar—Entonces pudiste salir del país y llegar a Londres antes de que Emmett se enterase de tu mentira… — le animé a continuar.

—Si, llevaba un día en Londres cuando Emmett comenzó a llamar y llamar al móvil. Parece tonto e insulso, pero es más vivo que varios y en cuanto supo de mi mentirilla, adivinó que mi desaparición tenía que ver contigo, entonces en menos de dos horas él también estaba en un avión rumbo a Londres para impedir que yo hiciese alguna estupidez.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos vimos? —susurré, pensando que Emmett había logrado detenerlo.

Edward frunció el ceño hasta llenar su frente de muchas arrugas y sus ojos se oscurecieron notoriamente mientras le veía perdido en sus recuerdos, memorias que obviamente no le eran agradables pues el dolor era evidente.

—Fue todo tan atarantado que además de saber que vivían en Londres y que Jacob estaba haciendo su especialidad en Oxford no tenía ni puta idea de en donde encontrarlos… —susurró— Perdí como dos días buscando información sobre donde encontrarte, además de evitar a Emmett que según supe por los mensajes amenazantes que dejaba en el móvil, andaba por la ciudad como loco buscándome… —dijo perdido en sus recuerdos, a la vez que a mi mente venían recuerdos propios.

"_¿Cómo que estuviste en Londres? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jake a Emmett, cuando Carlisle hizo alusión a un pasajero viaje de su sobrino años atrás, en esa incómoda cena en casa de los Cullen._

—_Hace unos tres años y algo…—respondió con notorias ganas de no hablar sobre el tema._

— _¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste? —reclamó sentido, mientras yo veía como Emmett le lanzaba una discreta mirada a Edward._

—_Fue sólo por trabajo, apenas estuve dos días…Ya sabes como es este trabajo—se excusó, pero vi algo extraño en el gesto de Emmett. No había bromas, más bien se veía acorralado e incómodo._

_Edward miraba atento su plato y fingía analizar una papa dorada como si esta tuviese la respuesta a la teoría del Universo._

—_Bueno, para la próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad, tienes que sí o sí avisarnos, tenemos muy buenos amigos allá y de seguro estarán encantados de recibirte y darte un tour… Londres es bellísimo—dijo Jake y yo sonreí con añoranza al recordar a Charlotte y Eleazar._

—_Sí… espero que para la próxima vez tenga tiempo para al menos ver en Big Bang o algo…—masculló entre dientes, mientras Esme le miraba raro a causa de la confusión entre "Big Bang" con el "Big Ben"—Correr desesperado por las calles no es muy turístico que digamos…—terminó y enseguida dio un breve brinco sobre su silla, mirando de reojo a Edward, quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina lo más disimulado que podía._

_¿Edward acababa de golpear por debajo de la mesa a Emmett? ¿Por qué? Seguro me había perdido de algo, pero no pude concentrarme en qué porque en ese preciso instante Edward levantó la vista y la fijó en mí, como si hubiese sabido que pensaba en él en esos momentos..."_

—Eso era… —ni siquiera me salió la voz, apenas y modulé las palabras.

¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿Cómo no lo sospeché?

Estuvo frente a mis ojos, todos estos años, todo absolutamente todo ha estado frente a la punta de mi nariz y yo, cegada por el miedo y mi maldito orgullo fui incapaz de verlos.

Incapaz de creer un poquito en las palabras de Edward, incapaz de sospechar o imaginar el dolor de Edward…

— ¿Qué más pasó? — pregunté con voz ahogada.

Edward suspiró—Finalmente di con tu dirección luego de usar mis tácticas secretas con unas secretarias de la Universidad. Entonces partí a buscarte sin saber realmente que te diría, pero me moría por verte—sonrió con añoranza—Llegué a las afueras del edificio donde me dijeron que vivías, pero no pude entrar, no sé si fue el miedo al rechazo o a poner en palabras todas esas cosas raras que sentía lo que me paralizó en la acera del frente de tu apartamento, estuve allí mirando hacía el que se suponía era tu ventanal hasta bien entrada la tarde, pero no podía dar un paso en tu dirección, tenía miedo—confesó avergonzado— Alrededor de las seis de la tarde vi a Jacob llegando y me escondí tras un auto que estaba allí estacionado. Lo vi entrar y me imaginé todo el proceso de él entrando al departamento que compartían, a ti esperándole allí… imaginé toda esa mierda de la casita feliz—masculló— ¡Me enfurecí! Pensé que había desperdiciado mi oportunidad de encontrarte a solas y que ahora me tocaría esperar hasta el día siguiente, mientras seguía escurriéndome de Emmett. Fue en ese minuto, cuando ya me había rendido y estaba por irme, cuando te vi salir del edificio… sola. Esa noche estaba fresca, por lo que llevabas un abrigo gris que te llegaba más debajo de las caderas, al cual te abrazabas buscando calor mientras te detenías e intentabas buscar algo dentro de tu bolsa—recitó— Vi que detrás de ti la puerta del edificio estaba cerrada, así que supe que esa era mi oportunidad—suspiró— Pero como las cosas contigo nunca son como las planeo, justo cuando no había dado más de dos pasos en tu dirección Emmett apareció de la nada y me jaló hacia atrás haciendo que los dos nos ocultásemos tras el auto que seguía estacionado —Su voz se apagó de repente y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos.

Por un segundo pensé que seguiría hablando, pero en su mirada vi que se había perdido en sus memorias nuevamente.

Me era imposible dejar de sentir que frente a mí seguía estando un Edward abrumadoramente honesto y expuesto, un hombre que estaba entregándose lo mejor que podía, improvisando, porque la vida no le había enseñado a confiar.

—Entonces Emmett te detuvo—me atreví a decir, casi con miedo de perturbarlo más.

—Algo así— contestó sin ganas—Discutimos, forcejeamos. Yo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero tenía que llegar a ti—Dijo con una potente exhalación a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mí dejando su frente sobre la mía y acariciando un costado de mi cara— Emmett me gritaba que no tenía derecho a turbarte apareciéndome frente a ti de la nada, que ya había sido suficiente para ti, para Jake y para mí. Me pidió que dejase de dañarme a mí mismo de ese modo, que no me torturase más con tu recuerdo y que de una vez por todas te dejase ir. Que ya te habías casado con Jake y que yo ya lo había intentado el día de su boda… que ya no quedaba nada que hacer—dijo todo en un susurró acelerado—Pero ni una de sus palabras me convencía. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía hacerle caso… Entonces pasó—sentenció y noté como su voz tomaba un matiz más oscuro—Le grité a Emmett que él no sabía nada y que no había forma de detenerme. Me zafé de su agarre y justo cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la calle él grito que estabas embarazada—Se alejó para fijar nuevamente sus ojos a los míos—Y volví a no sentir nada. Fue como si algo doloroso me golpease un minuto y la confusión tomase su lugar al siguiente y luego… nada—. Susurró mirándome con intensidad.

Y ahora entendí que era lo que había en la mirada de Edward: Dolor, de ese profundo e inolvidable.

De ese dolor que dejaba cicatrices tan profundas que aunque pasasen siglos, con tan sólo recordar el momento esa angustia volvía a invadirlo todo.

Tal cual me pasaba a mí cada vez que recordaba las palabras que le dijo a Jake o cuando recordaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama mientras esa mujer desconocida me hablaba desde la puerta.

Los ojos de Edward estaban tan oscuros, tan turbados, que sólo atiné a pasar mi mano por su mejilla intentando reconfortarle un poco mientras ponía en imágenes todas su palabras.

El cuadro resultaba aterrador.

—Luego—inhaló—, al segundo de que Emmett dijo eso, vi como Jake y una mujer con el pelo rizado y voluminoso salían desde el edificio. Entendí que tú solamente te les habías adelantado. Recuerdo que Emmett se paró a mi espalda y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras con voz de funeral decía "Me enteré la mañana luego de la cena en casa de Carlisle, pensé que lo sabías y que te habías vuelto loco, por eso te he buscado tanto" —la voz de Edward tampoco fue muy alegre que digamos—Entonces Jacob ya había llegado a tu lado y te abrazo por detrás mientras esa mujer hacía una seña, como acariciando tu vientre sin llegar a tocarte y luego tú reíste—dijo con tristeza.

—No recuerdo—dije casi sin voz —. Por más que pienso y lo intento no recuerdo ese día—dije con unas enormes ganas de llorar y sintiéndome estúpida por no recordar.

Edward asintió escuetamente—Si bien las palabras de Emmett me habían aturdido fue el verte a ti lo que me hizo desistir, Bella—dijo bajito—Entendí que tú ya tenias tu vida, una distinta y que, según lo que todos decían, no era mala. Sabía que Jake te cuidaría a ti y a tu… a la bebé. Yo sólo iba a hacer más daño insistiendo en algo que yo mismo había arruinado.

— ¿Nunca pensaste… que Beth?

—Sí, claro que pensé que podía ser mi hija. Pero sólo fue un segundo, cuando ya estaba de vuelta en el país y había decidido no caer en los vicios, porque simplemente en vez de ayudar me hacían sentir peor—comentó— Sé que esa noche que estuvimos juntos no nos cuidamos, yo estaba demasiado frenético como para pensar en condones o para preguntarte si tu usabas algún método. Pero luego entendí lo improbable de aquello, sobre todo cuando Emmett, casi previniendo mi duda enfermiza, me explicó que tú tenías sólo unas pocas semanas, por lo cual las fechas no calzaban y yo no tenía tanta suerte o tan buena puntería—sonrió sin ganas.

—Pero en ese segundo de duda tuviste razón… y también buena puntería—intenté bromear sin resultado, pero de todos modos Edward soltó una risa, algo tensa, pero risa al fin.

El silencio volvió a hacerse incómodo entre nosotros.

—Esa mujer, la de cabello voluminoso y rizado es Charlotte, mi vecina, amiga, psicóloga y madrina de Elizabeth. La conocí al poco tiempo de llegar a Londres y fue mi mayor pilar estando allí. Lo más probable es que ese día ella hubiese dicho alguna de sus tonterías habituales intentando hacerme sonreír hasta que lo logró—dije sin querer ahondar más en el terreno del "mi vida sin ti fue una jodida mierda casi insuperable"

Tanto Edward como yo teníamos noción plena de todo lo que nuestras malas decisiones habían acarreado, no existía la necesidad de contaminar al otro con detalles morbosos.

—Lamento como sucedieron las cosas—dije bajito a lo que él apenas y asintió.

Su mutismo me estaba empezando a inquietar, mi veta autodestructiva estaba comenzando a ingeniarse mil y una formas en que él me estaba odiando en este minuto por haberle hecho pasar por todo eso, sobre todo como el destino y mi cobardía lo detuvieron a unos pasos de su hija neonata.

—Poco después de saber el resultado de los exámenes finales de la carrera, antes que te fueras, Carlisle me ofreció un cupo en un hospital de Nueva York para especializarme en pediatría, esa área se me daba bien sin mayor esfuerzo—continuó con su historia—. Así que a la semana de volver de Londres decidí aceptarla. Fue una decisión complicada, sentía que al marcharme de aquí realmente estaba asumiendo que todo había acabado, pero lo hice. Ya no quería seguir preocupando a Emmett ni a Rosalie. Así que me mudé a Nueva York, claro, no sin antes asegurarle a Emmett que podía arreglármelas solo, así que me hizo buscar ayuda "profesional". Supongo que el pobre estaba aterrado de que una mañana sonase su teléfono y le avisaran que su hermanito había sido igual de cobarde que su padre y se había suicidado—masculló molesto—Puedo ser idiota, egoísta y un bastardo, Bella. Pero cobarde no soy… al menos no de ese modo—hizo un mohín y yo le sonreí intentando animarlo—Estuve los siguiente dos años visitando habitualmente la consulta de la doctora Scott, mi psicóloga—dijo sin más, aunque se notaba que le estaba costando hablar —Y al final reconozco que me ayudó. En un principio fue difícil, es más, hay cosas de las que nunca pude hablar con ella, pero de esa época puedo decir que aprendí mucho sobre mi mismo y logré encontrarle explicación a varias cosas. Pude poner mi vida en cierto orden e incluso dejé de sentir la necesidad de fingir ser intocable… supongo que el dineral que salieron sus consultas fue una buena inversión—sonrió a medias.

Sabía que él intentaba quitarle peso a sus palabras y continuar con su historia, sabía que no era su intención traer mas culpas, que lo hecho, hecho está y no valía la pena recriminar nada.

Esa decisión me hizo admirarlo más, entender que él quería ser sincero sin que eso dañase lo que tanto nos costó ceder.

Y por otro lado, sus palabras me daban seguridad, reconfirmaban la fuerza de su sentimiento desde hace tanto tiempo.

¿Será que los amores reales se hacen confiables cuando los ves heridos y sufrir?

Edward lo había pasado realmente mal y aunque a mi favor estaba el desconocimiento, eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Supongo que lo mismo sucede con él al pensar en todo lo que pasó por decir palabras que no sentía.

Él estaba siendo honesto, aunque eso le costase tanto. Pero aquella parte del pasado ya no era simplemente suya, desde que yo había aceptado darle una oportunidad a esto, a nuestro _Juntos, _ tanto las palabras que acababa de decir como mi versión de ese tiempo, todo, absolutamente todo formaba un nuestro de ahora en más.

—Te quiero—musité. No porque fuese una palabra efectiva para llenar el silencio ni mucho menos—Te quiero mucho—reafirmé feliz de ver como la sombra en su mirada se desvanecía y sus verdes ojos volvían a brillar.

—Tanto como yo te quiero a ti…—susurró con esa apabullante naturalidad que me aturdía, mientras me atraía hacia él para besarme suavemente.

Llega un momento en que cada persona tiene que escoger, es allí donde se ve su valor. Y yo había escogido ser valiente esta vez, elegí a Edward y todo lo que eso pudiese conllevar.

—Nos escojo— susurré sobre sus labios y noté la confusión en su cara—Dijiste que querías ser una opción para mí, que querías que te escogiera… Pues no te escojo sólo a ti, Edward. Nos escojo a nosotros… Juntos. Porque dos siempre son más fuertes que uno.

Los ojos de Edward eran tan intensos en ese segundo que no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que me incliné y tomé sus labios nuevamente.

Un beso que empezó con suavidad de pronto se volvió más intenso siendo inevitable contenernos por más tiempo, Edward enredó sus dedos en mi nuca presionándome hacia él casi con desesperación.

Me sentí inhalar con fuerza mientras sus labios se movían con más fuerza, me removí sobre su regazo intentando pegarme más a él, logrando como premio un gemido poco contenido de su parte. Incliné mi cabeza hacía un lado para profundizar más y me regocijé al notar que Edward respiraba entrecortadamente mientras abría su boca un poco más recibiéndome y reclamándome a la vez.

Me besó una y otra vez, y luego otra más… tanto que casi perdí el sentido del tiempo, sólo era consciente de la presión de sus labios, de su lengua perfilando mi boca y de la mía intentando no dejar sitio sin recorrer de la suya.

Me encantaba esta sensación, el sabor de Edward, los escalofríos que me generaba su roce, la presión de sus dedos en mi espalda, todo.

—Mierda—medio gruñó sobre mis labios cuando una de sus manos se coló bajo mi blusa acariciando la piel de mi espalda.

—Edward—susurré en respuesta, empujándome hacía él tan fuerte que estuve a punto de hacer que cayese de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Dios, de pronto la habitación se estaba poniendo en llamas. Su mano atrevida siguió subiendo hasta perfilar mi sujetador.

—Necesitamos hablar—jadeé vergonzosamente mientras detenía su intrépido avance con mi mano sobre su pecho.

— Tú eres lo único que siempre necesitaré realmente en este mundo… hablar puede esperar—aseguró contra mis labios para luego intentar volver a lo que estábamos.

—Edward, por favor…—pedí ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre su pecho. Resopló un poco pero accedió alejándose unos escasos centímetros dándome el espacio para recuperar el aliento y reordenar mis hormonas.

Yo intenté acompasar mi respiración todavía media idiotizada por la fuerza de Edward y aunque me muriese por seguir besándolo no podía continuar, teniendo una enorme pregunta carcomiéndome por dentro.

— ¿Quién demonios es esa Tanya… y qué rayos significa eso de que es tu "amiga"? —pregunté en una exhalación.

Edward me contempló con su típica cara de _poker_ por unos instantes antes de soltar una sonora carcajada dejándose caer de espaladas y por ende arrastrándome con él bruscamente.

— ¡Eres increíble! De todos los temas que podrías haber recordado y querido hablar en este momento, precisamente es este es el que más te inquieta, Tanya, y por el cual no me permites seguir besándote como necesito hacerlo, siendo que afuera de estas paredes nos espera un apocalipsis de problemas y explicaciones y tenemos años que recuperar antes de enfrentar al mundo—habló con un toque de incredulidad dramatizada mientras se burlaba de mí.

—No le veo el chiste—me defendí inútilmente intentando que el gesto en mi rostro fuese serio y maduro.

Edward suspiró dando por acabado su momento jocoso, él sabía que seguir por ese lado burlón no le traería nada bueno, al menos si quiere besarme en lo que resta del siglo.

—Pues a mí me parece divertido, niña celosa—insistió acariciando mi mejilla mientras en sus labios bailaba esa maldita sonrisa canalla, fruncí más el ceño en respuesta— Créeme cuando te digo que entre ella y yo existe una gran amistad, nunca pasó ni pasará nada más—aseguró con más seriedad.

—Tienes que admitir que no es descabellado que me resulte… "curioso" eso de que tengas una amiga sin sexo incluido—murmuré—Una mujer que no tengo idea cuando y cómo apareció en tu vida pero por la cual eres capaz de hacer un viaje _express_ a Nueva York—mascullé sin siquiera intentar ocultar mis celos.

Es que una vez admitido y aceptado esto entre Edward y yo el resto de las emociones también se desencadenaron sin aviso y sinceramente no tenía intención alguna de contenerlos más de lo que ya llevaba haciendo estos años.

Este hombre era mío, de una manera errónea y que de seguro varios apuntarían con el dedo o esquivarían la mirada mientras cuchicheaban sobre nosotros… pero él era mío al fin y al cabo como yo siempre he sido suya.

Con otra pesada exhalación Edward nos incorporó a ambos haciendo que volviésemos a nuestra posición anterior, conmigo a horcajadas mientras Edward me estrechaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba mi rostro obligándome a mirarle.

—Yo voy a contestar cualquier pregunta o preocupación que ronde tu cabecita, Bella. Ya sean dudas sobre mí o lo que pasó en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero… a veces me cuesta eso de la sinceridad, así que tenme paciencia ¿Vale? —pidió casi avergonzado y yo asentí— Quiero que entiendas algo, cuando Tanya y yo nos conocimos tanto ella como yo estábamos muy, muy dañados y bastante perdidos—explicó y procuré poner toda mi atención en sus palabras— Luego de volver de Londres me tomó un tiempo decidir que quería hacer con mi vida, finalmente me mudé a Nueva York y accedí a ver a un psicólogo, en primera instancia lo hice para tranquilizar a Emmett y a Rose y luego porque muy en el fondo sabía que necesitaba ayuda—habló tratando de aparentar desinterés en su última declaración, pero yo lo conocía mejor que eso.

—No es malo pedir ayuda, Edward—susurré acariciando su rostro— No te sientas menos por eso… no hay de que avergonzarse.

Edward asintió escuetamente evadiendo mi mirada unos segundos.

—Llevaba un par de semanas, casi un mes con la doctora Scott cuando un día estaba paseando por la ciudad y Tanya me reconoció y se acercó a hablar… no sé realmente que la motivó a hacer tal estupidez, pero lo hizo… y desde ese día somos amigos—concluyó con todas las ganas de dar el tema por cerrado.

Levanté una ceja y lo observé exceptiva. Él sabía que no me conformaría con la respuesta políticamente correcta, me conocía mejor que eso.

—Tanya estaba mal—masculló renuente a entrar en detalles, sabía que no le quedaba de otra—. También había llegado a la cuidad huyendo de algo mucho peor que meras culpas y desamor, ella necesitaba a alguien y según sus propias palabras yo lucía tan malditamente miserable que ella al observarme decidió que no era un peligro, así que decidió que sería mi amiga—contó con una mueca de desagrado—, Tanya es una buena mujer, que tuvo la mala suerte de vivir en un ambiente no tan bueno. Se aprovecharon de su confianza y debilidad y la hirieron, pero pese a todo sigue siendo de ese tipo de persona que necesita aferrarse a la esperanza desesperadamente y para eso requiere de alguien a su alrededor — dejó escapar una risita antes de continuar—. Ella dice que el verme tan jodido le dio esperanza… pues al menos ella no lucía como un alma en pena con apariencia de indigente como yo—finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces ella se te acercó en plan de amigos… ¿Pero tú? —dudé en medio de mi análisis—No me malentiendas por lo que voy a preguntar—le advertí señalándole con un dedo— ¿Alguna vez pensaste… o intentaste algo con ella? —intenté preguntar sin sonar acusadora.

—Sólo una vez—respondió con seriedad casi al segundo siguiente.

—Una vez— repetí mientras asentía con la cabeza no muy segura de que pensar. Mal que bien él estaba siendo sincero, no debía enfadarme por eso, yo quería saber que pasó.

—Bella— suspiró—, a mí no me corresponde contar la historia de Tanya, aunque conociéndola sé que no le molestaría si supiera que se trata de ti—aseguró—. Detesto hablar de asuntos que no son míos directamente, nunca me meto a contar u opinar la vida de otros… pero necesito que entiendas esto para que no haya espacio a dudas o cualquier cosa que se pueda malinterpretar—habló con voz suave.

—Como te dije, Tanya y yo asistíamos al mismo psicólogo, ella había comenzado su terapia medio año antes que yo y básicamente estaba asistiendo con esa doctora porque…—Edward hizo una pausa unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos—Ella intentó quitarse la vida—pronunció con voz contenida y baja—. Su historia es un lío bastante oscuro, pero en resumen: su madre fue una alcohólica que la abandonó cuando pequeña y su padre… él simplemente intentó mantenerla con vida hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y luego se desligó de esa responsabilidad dejando a Tanya a su suerte con apenas y el instituto acabado. Unos años más tarde, mientras trabajaba de mesera en un bar conoció a un chico que trabajaba en el taller mecánico del pueblo… vivieron bien juntos por unos años—masculló contradiciendo el "bien" en su frase—. El cabrón la agredió físicamente un par de veces, sobre todo cuando bebía más de la cuenta—dijo entre dientes— aunque Tanya hasta hoy asegura que ella también le devolvió uno que otro derechazo y que nunca fueron golpes tan fuertes como para romperle un hueso o lesionarla… irónicamente el drama no es la historia de la mujer maltratada… sino de la mujer estéril—Dijo con un toque de humor negro entre la acidez de sus palabras.

—El bastardo empezó a tratarla peor cuando con el paso de los años ella no logró quedar embarazada… y creo que a estas alturas nosotros sabemos bien que una palabra puede doler más que un golpe—dijo con una mueca y yo asentí—. El mal nacido la denigró tanto que Tanya cayó en un enorme agujero negro, terminó creyéndose toda esa mierda que el imbécil le decía… hasta que un día se enteró de que el muy hijo de perra la estaba engañando con otra mujer y que esa mujer estaba esperando un hijo de él. Tanya en un momentáneo arranque de lucidez tomó sus cosas, vendió lo que pudo y compró un billete a Nueva York y se esfumó, allí siguió trabajando de mesera en un café hasta que la soledad hizo que toda la mierda estallase e intentó quitarse la vida. Alguien la encontró a tiempo y al final terminó yendo al mismo psicólogo que yo—contó— Cuando nos conocimos me invitó un helado… yo estaba cabreado así que le dije que no estaba interesado en ligues ni nada amoroso o que requiriese contacto físico y ella me dijo que eso estaba genial, porque ella tampoco estaba interesada en mí de esa forma… ¡Y esa es la historia! —elevó la voz tratando de sacarme de mi estado de _shock _y alivianar un poco el ambiente.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido— susurré algo perdida—Supongo que una relación amorosa no están en el tope de su lista, pero que sí necesitaba a un amigo —dije en una mueca y Edward asintió.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de la historia? —Inquirió con un amago de sonrisa—Que hace un par de años la convencí de hacerse unos estudios, para ver si eso de la infertilidad podría ser evidencia de algún tipo de trastorno de cuidado que debiésemos controlar a tiempo… y los análisis arrojaron que por los ovarios de Tanya no deambula ni un ovulo infértil… ¡Ella es completa y jodidamente fértil! ¡El del problema es ese bastardo! —dijo sonriendo con algo de crueldad.

— ¿Pero… no había dejado embarazada a su amante?

—Karma, Bella… el puto y bendito Karma—esquinó su sonrisa gozando sus palabras.

—¡Wow!—dije alucinada por la historia recién contada— ¿Y ella ahora está mejor de su depresión? —inquirí y Edward me regaló una cálida sonrisa sólo y exclusivamente para mí.

Supongo que debido a mi preocupación por su amiga o al repentino cambio de la imagen de la chica tampón a Tanya la luchadora.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Hace dos años su madre la buscó. Estaba en sus últimos días a causa del exceso de alcohol y contactó a Tanya para encargarle a su pequeño hijo, un niño que sólo Dios sabe quién es el padre. Así que una vez fallecida, Tanya se hizo cargo de John… ya tiene 3 años y se ha convertido en su vida—sonrió—. Pero esa ya es otra historia…

—Sí, pero aún no me explicas la parte de la historia de cuando tú trataste de ser algo más que su amigo—hablé alzando una ceja y mirándolo con falso enfado.

Edward se mordió el labio y vi como la duda bailaba en sus pupilas hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Fue cuando le entregaron a John, el niño apenas tenía el año, Tanya había conseguido un puesto de recepcionista en una clínica en la que trabajaba medio tiempo mientras que intentaba estudiar, así que la llegada de John alborotó completamente sus planes. Por esos días nuestra amistad era sólida, ella me había contado toda su mierda y yo varias de las mías, nos teníamos confianza… así que una noche, hablando… —dudó y se quedó en silencio— Le dije que me parecía buena idea que intentásemos estar juntos, nos llevábamos bien, nos respetábamos, ninguno de los dos tenía planes de enamorarnos locamente de nadie, pues estábamos jodidos y ambos teníamos claros los límites del otro… así que junto a John podríamos intentar ser una familia o algo así…—dijo avergonzado.

— ¡Ouch! —fue todo lo que pude decir mientras Edward me daba un momento de silencio—Quisiste formar una familia con ella… eso va más allá de lo que imaginé—confesé—En un principio pensé que cuando dijiste que lo habías intentado algo más te referías a una noche de fiesta donde le robaste un beso pero que a ambos les incomodó porque era como besar a un hermano… pero no, era más serio… quisiste formar una familia—susurré lo último intentando no llorar.

—Bella…— murmuró mientras sostenía mi rostro de seguro para refutar sus palabras y no hacerme sentir mal.

—Sólo dame un minuto, Edward. Estoy bien— pedí mientras mi respiración se volvía más profunda.

Lo que Edward acababa de decir dolía, era como un golpe… pero no sé si era mi ego o mi orgullo quien lo recibía.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia me imaginé a un Edward célibe todos estos años, nunca he sido así de ilusa, pero tampoco jamás concebí que él quisiese formar su propia familia y ahora ese pensamiento, pese a que dolía, me mostraba otro trocito de él que no había logrado ver antes.

El de un hombre que viajó a Londres por mí pero decidió no interferir en lo que a todas luces parecía mi vida perfecta, en cambio volvió e intentó hacer algo con su vida, fue al doctor, creó nuevos lazos e incluso intentó proyectarse con alguien… Edward había intentado seguir con su vida ¡Y lo hizo por él! Cosa que lo hacía tremendamente valioso.

—Sigue…— pedí pasado unos minutos con el rostro recompuesto.

Él me observó, buscando algún rastro de que algo andaba mal e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que viera que no era así.

—De hecho, Bella, si intenté besarla—dijo incómodo buscando algo en mis ojos— Tanya me rechazó con palabras y luego de eso intenté besarla acercándome a ella pero cuando estaba apunto la miré a los ojos y supe que no serviría de nada, que ella tenía razón y forzar las cosas sólo las complicaría innecesariamente. Así que hablamos un rato más, esa noche le conté un poco de ti y de cómo había arruinado todo y ella me habló de su ex novio y cómo en un absurdo momento llegó a sentir que esa vida que tuvo con él era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar… y ahora soy el padrino de John. Los tres compartimos apartamento hasta antes que volviese aquí… eran buena compañía— sonrió con tantas ganas que no puede evitar imitarle.

—Gracias por contarme— susurré aún sonriendo.

—Gracias por escucharme— respondió

—Eres bueno siendo sincero—le dije esforzándome en sonar dulce para acabar con esa duda que reflejaba su mirada.

—No te acostumbres a eso muy rápido, no siempre resulta así de fácil—advirtió tranquilamente. Asentí con la cabeza intentando no reír de la mueca infantil de Edward—Ahora…—susurró y al segundo siguiente dejé escapar un grito cuando Edward en una maniobra sorpresa nos volteó y dejó caer sobre la cama de manera tal que terminé atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo —¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta o puedo por fin volver a besarte? —sonrió perverso.

—Hum—dudé de manera fingida— creo que tengo una o dos…—no alcancé a terminar cuando Edward ya me había silenciado con sus labios.

Edward ni siquiera intentó disimular su ansiedad mientras me besaba, lo que complicó bastante mi tarea de encaminar su fuerza y mantener nuestros besos y caricias en tierra segura, aunque interiormente lo único que quería era ceder ante su insistencia, pero no estaba muy convencida de que este fuera el momento indicado.

—Edward—susurré cuando su boca descendió a mi cuello—pórtate bien—intenté ordenarle.

Él alzó el rostro y me miró con esa sonrisa mezcla de diversión y seducción a la que tanto me había costado rechazar en un pasado.

—Tú no quieres que me porte bien, Bella—aseguró con voz cadenciosa mientras lentamente acariciaba uno de los costados de mi cuello y fue entonces cuando supe que él tenía toda la razón.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Mi beta dice que van a querer matarme por dejarlo así, de hecho ella quiere hacerlo... pero bueno, yo sé que ustedes no lo harán ¿O si?<p>

Muchas gracias por sus rr... trato de contestar todo lo que puedo y a las chicas sin cuenta siempre pueden dejarme su mail o buscarme entwitter y feliz respondo a sus dudas

Como siempre espero sus opiniones y les recuerdo que luego subo el adelanto al blog en cuanto pueda, como también entre Eri y yo vamos soltando uno que otro adelantito por twitter y obvio yo feliz aclaro sus dudas.

Gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	35. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Lamento el retraso, cosas de la vida :)

Muchas gracias Erica... por absolutamente todo!

Canciones:

Adele_- One and Only http : /www . youtube . com/ watch?v=MGHw_rjakM_

Coldplay- Us Against the World_ http : /www. youtube .com /watch?v=UxZloozt2LE_

_._

**_Nada es Imposible_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_*30 de mayo de 2009: Imposibles*_

_._

—_Edward—susurré cuando su boca descendió por mi cuello—pórtate bien—intenté ordenarle._

_Él alzó el rostro y me miró con esa sonrisa mezcla de diversión y seducción a la que tanto me había costado rechazar en un pasado._

—_Tú no quieres que me porte bien, Bella—aseguró con voz cadenciosa mientras lentamente acariciaba uno de los costados de mi cuello y fue entonces cuando supe que él tenía toda la razón._

—Edward—susurré demasiado débil.

La mano de Edward siguió su camino descendiendo por mi clavícula mientras me observaba con ese brillo canalla, disfrutando del momento. Él sabía que aunque pelease al final terminaría cayendo, siempre había sido así y ahora aquella fuerza que él ejercía sobre mi parecía haber sido multiplicada por mil.

—Tú quieres que haga esto—susurró acercándose a mi oído y calentándolo con su aliento—y esto— prosiguió dejando un casi imperceptible beso sobre el pulso de mi cuello— y podría apostar a que también quieres que haga esto—aseguró descendiendo con sus labios hasta el escote de mi blusa que llegaba justo a mis pechos chupando la piel que encontraba a su paso.

— ¿Yo? ¿No serás tú el que se muere por hacer todo eso? — lo molesté, pero mi voz no logró salir demasiado burlona, en cambio la agudeza de esta le provocó gracia.

Edward volvió a alejarse de mi piel y me miró con sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa eterna.

— ¡¿Acaso lo acabas de notar? —gritó jocoso—Me muero por hacer esto y muchas cosas más… De hecho… ¿Para qué esperar?—Inquirió frunciendo en entrecejo seriamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la promesa perversa que aseguraba aquella declaración, pero él hábilmente cubrió cualquier espacio a protesta sellando mi boca con la suya.

Sus labios y su lengua confirmaron su juramento, la demanda de su boca era igual a la que ejercían sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

De pronto Edward estaba en todos lados, el peso y el calor intenso de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, sus manos a ratos perdiéndose en mi pelo y luego en mi cintura o en mis caderas, su boca peleando indecisa entre mis labios, mi cuello o más abajo… y yo completamente envuelta en su olor y a punto de estar en llamas de manera visible y no metafórica.

—Esta vez no hay nada que me detenga… lo sabes ¿no? — Murmuró sobre mis labios— Necesito tanto de ti, lo he necesitado por tanto tiempo, Bella, que aunque afuera de la puerta de este cuarto existan un millón de razones por la cual hacer esto justo ahora este mal me importa un carajo…

Instintivamente tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme.

—Yo no voy a detenerte… nunca más— aseguré imitando su sonrisa.

—Oh, sí…— gimió cuando tiré de él para volver a besarlo.

Mis manos bajaron por sus hombros hasta encaminarse por su torso donde dejé que mis uñas pasearan por su pecho molestamente cubierto por su ropa.

—Bella— me advirtió cuando pasé mis uñas cerca de sus oblicuos—No hagas eso.

—¿Quieres que me porte bien? — me burlé con un mohín.

—No, no es eso— dijo con la respiración acelerada mientras sostenía su peso con sus manos para mirarme— ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te deseo? —negué con la cabeza con fingida inocencia. No sé de donde había salido este lado de mí, pero me gustaba—Te deseo aquí, ahora, luego duro, fuerte… profundo, rápido y también despacio, te deseo sobre esta cama, contra la pared—jadeó llevando sus labios a mi oído—te deseo sobre la alfombra y sobre toda superficie que puedas imaginar, de cualquier modo y en todo momento… Ha sido así por años y si sigues acariciándome de esta manera no voy a aguantar mucho porque estoy como un jodido adolescente ansioso. He esperado por ti tanto tiempo que me merezco disfrutar un poco más ¿No crees? — Preguntó dando un mordisco en mi cuello que me hizo gemir—Por favor tócame… pero no me tortures— ordenó y yo asentí idiotizada mientras nuestros labios volvían a fundirse.

El fuego retomó su fuerza, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados pero estaba segura que de abrirlos vería como las llamas consumían la habitación y calentaban el aire volviendo trabajosa nuestra respiración, deseosa y algo torpe despojé a Edward de las capas de ropa que me impedían acariciar su pecho y sentir su acelerado corazón sobre la palma de mi mano, él se dejó hacer aprovechando de arrebatarme mi blusa con la habilidad y maestría que solo daba la experiencia, dejándome en mi aburrido sujetador color negro antes de volver a tendernos y acomodarnos sobre su cama con él sobre mí.

—Te quiero— susurré de manera inconsciente entre besos mientras mis dedos se perdían en su cabello.

Me arrepentí de mi declaración cuando Edward se echó hacia atrás, pensé que quizás era tonto repetirlo tantas veces, pero vi como el tinte de diversión perversa parecía abandonar su mirada siendo reemplazado por algo profundo que no supe explicar en ese momento.

—Tú no eres mi madre— murmuró con voz algo atormentada. La frase me tomó por sorpresa, no era precisamente el momento ideal para hablar de su madre, pero conociendo a Edward y sabiendo su historia aquellas palabras significaban más que para el común de la gente. Acaricié su mejilla intentando confortarlo—Lo siento… nunca te pedí disculpas por todo eso, por lo que hice y te dije, perdóname Bella… tú no eres como ella—pidió apenas conteniendo sus emociones que parecían estar a punto de rebalsar.

—Por supuesto que no soy como ella. Yo nunca habría podido abandonar a mi hijo… o hija, no sé que la habrá impulsado realmente a hacer algo como eso... eras un niño Edward, un niño que sólo merecía ser protegido, amado y cuidado; intentar justificar su error del modo que lo hiciste todos estos años fue tu única manera de defenderte… por supuesto que te disculpo—hice una pausa intentando controlar mi voz—Sólo luchaste contra ese dolor de la mejor forma que encontraste, no tenías porqué saber que era lo mejor o entender el porqué ella los dejó y atribuirle las carencias de tu madre al género femenino fue tu forma de justificarla y eso obviamente me incluirían a mí en algún momento…

—Ahora lo veo claro, Bella… es ella, sólo ella… siempre fue ella. No tú, ni otra, ni ninguna… Sólo ella fue la que no…—agitó la cabeza intentando borrar las palabras que no logró pronunciar ni que yo presionaría a que lo hiciera.

"Ella fue la que no nos quiso"

—No me pidas disculpas por lo hecho, sólo júrame que esas ideas son pasado, Edward—pedí y el asintió suntuosamente.

Intentó darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora al notar la obvia preocupación en los míos, pero la mayor parte de la calma se quedó en un vago intento, sé que se estaba arrepintiendo de sacar el tema de su madre justo ahora, que para él todo con respecto a esa mujer era complejo y doloroso, pero al parecer era necesario... como también lo era dejar de hablar de ella.

—Jamás tuve a alguien como tú en mi vida antes—pronunció despacio mirándome con tanta ilusión que me conmovió—Fui hecho para creer que nunca amaría a nadie porque esa debilidad era una maldita ilusión que cuando acaba te destroza—aseguró haciendo alusión a sus padres—Hasta que tú apareciste… y fue como si me estrellase contra una pared—dijo dejando escapar su sonrisa torcida, la verdadera.

—Una pared bonita—dije intentando bromear.

—Sin dudas, la más bella—sonrió haciéndolo ver irresistible— No puedo prometerte que de aquí en adelante todo será un lecho de flores entre nosotros dos, por como somos lo más probable es que van a haber muchas cosas en las que no vamos a estar de acuerdo, vamos a discutir, tú de seguro gritarás, yo diré alguna estupidez por la cual me mandarás a dormir al sofá por una semana hasta que reconozca mi error, que tal vez no sea así pero de todos modos tendré que hacerlo e intentar disculparme… pero pese a todo quiero que siempre, hasta cuando estés muy enfadada conmigo por ser un patán, recuerdes que esto es para siempre, que tú y nuestra hija son lo mejor que tengo, que eres lo más importante y que ya tocamos fondo por lo cual, si logramos salir de eso todo el resto es superable, Bella… siempre juntos. —su voz estaba tan cargada de cariño y seguridad que fue como una oleada apabullante que me dio directo al pecho, emocionándome profundamente.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes ser muy romántico cuando te lo propones… —le sonreí a sabiendas que un par de lágrimas se me habían escapado.

Edward soltó una risa musical y se inclinó para besarme brevemente de manera dulce—Si tú lo dices debe de ser así… pero no lo digas en público, tengo una reputación de descorazonado que proteger y una dignidad que salvar ante Emmett—bromeó.

—No te preocupes… tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo—prometí guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice y algo coqueta.

—Yo estoy a salvo contigo, Bella… contigo y con nuestra hija es el lugar más seguro del mundo para mí—aseguró con vehemencia.

Yo asentí sintiendo como las palabras y la mirada profunda de un verde resplandeciente se asentaban en mi corazón. Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza por unos instantes.

—¿Qué paso con esa promesa de todas esas cosas perversas que querías hacerme hace unos minutos? —le alenté acariciando su nuca distraídamente.

Edward se incorporó parcialmente y me observó.

—Las cumpliré hasta el último día en que la pelvis me funcione— aseguró soltando una risotada ante mi cara de espanto—Pero ahora necesito otra cosa…—murmuró— ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor, Bella? —pidió con humildad.

—Siempre— respondí.

Edward me mostró esa gloriosa sonrisa antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez de manera lenta, haciéndome tomar consciencia de cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua… creo que fue en ese momento cuando entendí que Edward nunca más me dejaría marchar.

Me costó adecuarme al ritmo de Edward, yo que hace unos minutos había tenido que dominar su ímpetu me veía ahora desesperada y torpe por la suavidad de cada movimiento.

Sin apuro alguno sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y enroscaban mechones a veces acomodándolo tras mi oreja, todo casi sin dejar de besarme y cuando no lo hacía sus profundos ojos parecía captar cada detalle de mi rostro haciéndome sentir un tanto inquieta y cohibida por las imperfecciones que podía encontrar allí, hasta me empezó a inquietar si pudiese tener algún granito o pelo que no debería estar, pero la paz en sus ojos me indicaba que al parecer le gustaba lo que veía.

Sus besos tomaron un sabor embriagador, sus labios succionaban suavemente, su lengua parecía pedir permiso e intentaba llenarme pero sin el reclamo voraz…

¿Dónde estaba el "fin de mundo"? Aquí, pese a que siempre Edward era como el fuego arrasador esta vez se comportaba como el fuego que consume lenta y suavemente, con fuerza quemando todo a su paso pero tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de lo que él sabía le pertenecía.

Cuando su boca bajo succionando por mi cuello tuve ganas de gruñir, pero no sabía exactamente porqué… si era para que fuera más rápido o más lento.

Las sensaciones en las que Edward nos estaba envolviendo calentaban mi interior, me relajaban y me hacían sentir segura y apreciada como nunca antes.

No era una flor de cristal como Jake incómodamente me hacía sentir… pero si era algo apreciado y adorado que debía tratarse con suavidad, como Edward lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus besos que me sorprendí cuando noté el calor de la palma de su mano en mi espalda desabrochado mi sujetador y luego bajó solamente un tirante teniendo libre acceso a mis pechos.

Su boca se despegó de mi piel y observé como sus ojos estaban fijos en el recorrido de su mano desde mi hombro hasta uno de mis pechos, donde lo tomó por completo y sin ánimo de tortura lo acarició y capturó pasando suavemente los dedos de arriba a bajo rozando mi pezón que no pudo luchar contra aquel estímulo.

—Edward— jadeé arqueándome un poco, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y le obligué a inclinarse para poder besarlo.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello como siempre me gustó hacer y luego bajé con una de mis manos acariciando su espalda y sintiendo como algunos músculos se tensaban a mi paso.

Demasiado ansiosa tomé la mano que acariciaba mi pecho y la guié lentamente hasta el botón de mi pantalón disfrutando del calor que dejaba la palma de si mano sobre mi piel en el recorrido.

Supe que Edward entendió la invitación cuando lo sentí sonreír sobre mi boca y sus besos se volvieron un poco más profundos mientras su mano a tientas comenzó la tarea de desvestirme.

Revolviendo mis pies entre sí logré deshacerme de mis zapatos mientras mis manos peleaban con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Era casi cómica la manera en que intentábamos librarnos de la ropa en esa posición hasta que Edward se dio por vencido y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para tironear mis pantalones y arrojarlos donde cayese.

Me sentí abrumada por como sus ojos tomaban detalle de mi cuerpo, ya no era la niña de hace cuatro años, el embarazo y la cesárea habían dejado huellas imborrables, quizás era estúpido sentirme insegura de mi cuerpo justo ahora, luego de todo lo que había confesado y prometido, pero no podía olvidar la figura de la morena despampánate con que encontré a Edward una vez o los rostros perfectos y cuerpos esculturales de todas esas mujeres que pasaron por su cama y que tuve la mala suerte de ver.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y me removí incómoda con ganas de cubrirme.

Edward tuvo que percatarse de cómo la inseguridad y las dudas nublaban mi cabeza, porque ágilmente volvió a acomodarse sobre mí besándome suavemente, tanto que casi dudé de que aquello fuese un beso real.

—Sólo somos tú y yo. Ahora— susurró— No existe nada ni nadie más en este segundo—musitó lentamente—Sólo tú puedes hacerme sentir todo esto— aseguró mientras llevaba una de mis manos sobre su pecho donde su corazón repicaba fuerte—Todo lo que veo, todo lo que toco…—murmuró recorriendo mi piel con sus dedos y mientras sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos—también esta todo eso que no veo pero conozco, todo lo que tú eres y lo que me haces ser… todo es perfecto—juró dándome un beso fugaz— No dudes de mí y mucho menos de ti… tú eres todo lo que necesito, Bella, tal y como eres—afirmó observándome de manera tan innegable que lo sentí tocar mi alma.

Cerré los ojos turbada por la verdad en los suyos e inspiré con fuerza para calmar mi cabeza. Cuando volví a abrirlos para contemplar al hombre sobre mí, la decisión estaba tomada, los miedos estaban olvidados y las inseguridades parecían perder importancia ante la fuerza imperante de lo que se escondía tras la mirada verde esmeralda de Edward.

Intente sonreírle mientras extendí mis brazos dispuesta a aferrarme a él. Los ojos de Edward brillaron en respuesta mientras volvíamos a fundirnos repartiendo todos esos besos adeudados e impacientes que llevaban años escondidos dentro de nosotros.

—Tus pantalones— me quejé en un gemido lastimoso cuando noté que esa prenda estaba obstruyéndole el paso a mis manos avariciosas.

Edward con algo de dotes de contorsionismo se las arregló para bajarlos sin despegar sus labios del hueco atrás de mi oreja mientras un sonido parecido a un ronroneo escapaba desde su garganta.

—Los zapatos, los zapatos— le recordé apenas conteniendo la tentación de risa cuando lo vi luchar con su propia ropa.

Bufó molesto, alejándose de mí para retirar no sólo sus zapatos y sus pantalones, sino también su ropa interior para luego sonreír como un niño logrando una hazaña.

Alcé una ceja mirándole divertida y algo conmovida por la extraña inocencia que desprendía aquel acto, aunque toda burla en mi rostro se perdió cuando llegué a _ese_ punto de su anatomía enmarcado gloriosamente por esos oblicuos tan marcados que robaban el aliento.

—Ven aquí— fue todo lo que pude decir con voz ronca mientras veía como su miembro despertaba y saludaba casi haciéndome hiperventilar.

Edward soltó otra risita muy pagado de sí mismo y literalmente saltó sobre mí, pero en vez de la voracidad que me esperaba fue la dulce calma lo que me entregó en cada beso y caricia.

Otra vez sus manos estaban por todas partes pasando y apretando, marcando cara rincón con la yema de sus dedos, por mi espalda, mis brazos, dedicándole un tiempo extra a mi vientre, justo donde en algún momento acuné a nuestra Beth, por mis pechos, mis muslos y finalmente mi sexo haciendo a un lado mis bragas.

Gemí vergonzosamente al sentirlo allí.

—¿Ves que no querías que me portase bien? — dijo ronco inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarme mientras sus dedos revoloteaban en mi sexo tanteando la humedad.

—Edward— jadeé arqueando la espalda cuando sentí uno de sus dedos entrar en mi y comenzar un lento vaivén.

Cuando Edward dijo que estaba ansioso no mentía, porque por más que pude sentir y ver que tenía intenciones de un juego previo, de hacerme sentir relajada y entregada mientras él se encargaba de reconocer y marcarme con sus manos y su boca, mi voz necesitada llamándole logró mandar todos esos planes al demonio y al segundo siguiente Edward completamente listo se estaba abriendo paso entre mis piernas luego de retirar completamente mis bragas.

La sensación de la punta de su miembro rozando mi entrada causó que un escalofrío me recorriese entera y que mi respiración de pronto se volviese más superficial.

Vi como sus pupilas delataban su anhelo y nerviosismo sobre si era o no el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirí cuando lo note quedarse inmóvil y apostaría que conteniendo el aliento.

—Sucede que te veo y… eres demasiado real—musitó muy bajito.

Sonreí involuntariamente y tomé su rostro entre mis temblorosas manos.

—Déjame demostrarte que soy real… que esto es real— pedí—Déjame ser la única— imploré dejando un suave beso en sus labios—Así como tú me pides que recuerde lo que nos une cada vez que hayan tiempos difíciles, yo sólo te pido a cambio que me dejes entrar realmente en ti, que aprendas a compartir tus fantasmas y tus sombras conmigo… déjame ser lo que necesitas…

—Ya lo eres…— me interrumpió.

Me mordí el labio para suspirar como una tonta.

—Entonces…—susurré pasando mis brazos por su cuello— ahora me toca demostrarte que este instante en real… mientras tú me demuestras que me dejarás entrar en tu corazón— y antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa lo besé.

Sentí como una impetuosa seguridad se adueñaba de su ser mientras sin dudas se acodaba entre mis piernas mientras su boca marcaba suavemente mi cuello, sentí el roce de sus dedos sobre uno de mis pechos incitándome y provocándome con la suave cadencia del movimiento de su pulgar sobre mi pezón.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello intentando obtener de alguna manera más de las diversas sensaciones que Edward estaba regando por mi cuerpo.

Su boca siguió bajando hasta ocupar el lugar de sus manos, alternando generosamente entre un pecho y otro.

—Ed…—balbuceé removiéndome bajó su peso sintiendo claramente su erección presionando mi muslo.

Edward dejó escapar un gemido cuando mis uñas se clavaron de manera inconsciente en su espalda.

—Ya— dijo como si estuviese dando una orden o tomado un decisión, la cual comprendí cuando lo sentí presionar e introducirse dentro de mí.

Lo hizo de manera lenta y constante soltando un pesado jadeo mientras yo me arqueaba y gemía en alto.

Esa sensación de estar perdida, ahogada y casi flotando que apenas recordaba, volvió despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, algo que sólo Edward lograba en mí.

Edward tomó aire antes de empezar a moverse con un ritmo pausado y medido, intenté seguirle el tiempo pero mi ansiedad me pasó la cuenta por unos instantes hasta que él se dejó caer sobre mi escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello rozando con sus dientes mi piel, eso y el vaivén de sus embestidas me hacían estremecer y comenzar a subir y subir no sé a donde, mientras todo el fuego me consumía.

Me concentré unos instantes en él, en todo lo que me estaba dando, en como estaba dentro de mí… formando parte de mí, duro, profundo, lento. Tomando lo que necesitaba pero sin imponerse y entregándome lo que yo requería.

De pronto sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus movimientos se detuvieron paulatinamente hasta quedar congelado como una estatua.

Se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para mirarme y cuando examiné su rostro me bastó un segundo para reconocer el miedo tras su mirada de pánico, esa mirada de loco propia de cuando se encontraba en profundo conflicto consigo mismo.

—¿Edward qué…—las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando al acariciar su mejilla la sentí fría. Toque su frente perlada de un sudor frío y noté como todo su cuerpo temblaba. —Estás temblando— dije lo obvio preocupada de si se encontraba enfermo o algo.

—Estoy bien, es sólo…— jadeó con voz estrangulada preocupándome más.

Intenté incorporarme para ver que pasaba pero él con una suave presión sobre mis hombros lo impidió.

—Edward— repetí.

Sus ojos desorbitados se clavaron en los míos mientras su ceño se fruncía—Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo—susurró—¡Nunca te lo he dicho!—exclamó alterado— Siempre lo haz sabido pero nunca te lo he dicho con las palabras exactas…— siguió desvariando.

—Edward— le llamé tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Te amo— soltó de pronto sin aviso—Te amo, Bella— dijo algo más calmado— Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca lo dije, pero lo hago… te amo—repitió aliviado con una nerviosa sonrisa colgando de su boca.

Sentí que el corazón iba a escapárseme por la boca y que esto a su vez era el responsable de que ninguna palabra lógica llegase a salir.

Pestañeé infructuosamente intentando contener la emoción, pero esta noche las lágrimas parecían querer tener algo más de protagonismo.

—Yo… yo también— respondí creo que al minuto siguiente—También te amo, Edward. —confesé lo obvio con una penosa voz nasal a causa del río que corría por la comisura de mis ojos.

Edward cerró los ojos supongo que capturando mis palabras mientras el temblar de su cuerpo era traspasado y compartido ahora por el mío.

Nuestros labios se encontraron a medio camino de forma imperiosa, él era tan suave que la fuerza del sentimiento tras cada roce de sus labios o el movimiento de su lengua, presionaba mi pecho dándome más ganas de llorar.

Sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones cuando Edward retomó su felino movimiento embistiendo lento y constante.

Algo intangible me rodeaba completamente y mientras Edward apoyaba su frente sobre la mía entretanto su piel volvía a calentarse y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar supe que toda esta enorme sensación era él dejándome entrar… permitiéndome ver su alma a través de sus brillantes ojos, enseñándome su amor cada vez que se adentraba en mi ser mientras yo presionaba mis muslos en sus caderas para retener la sensación y por último estaba su corazón absolutamente expuesto ante mí.

—¿Te gusta así, Bella? ¿Me sientes?— ronroneó en mi oído.

Gemí en respuesta moviendo la cabeza en una media aceptación.

—Más…—susurré mientras intentaba acelerar para aumentar el nudo anidado en mi vientre.

Edward estaba siendo tan abrumadoramente dulce aunque sus movimientos fueran fuertes e imperiosos, como si me tuviese cautiva con sus manos, su boca, su miembro reclamándome y su mirada enjaulando mi alma.

—Dios— jadeé presa de la solidez de lo tangible que me parecía el amor en estos segundos.

Eché mi cabeza para atrás e inspiré fuerte capturando esa especial esencia de vinculación que sólo él y yo podíamos lograr.

Sentí la nariz de Edward pasear sobre mi cuello gruñendo mientras su boca bajaba hasta mi pecho y una de sus manos descendía hasta mi clítoris.

No sé realmente si fue su tacto sumando a su lenta, profunda, felina y casi pareciendo una delicada danza de posesión ejercida sobre mí o simplemente fue el amor siendo liberado, que de pronto el nudo en mi vientre se tensó y estiró como un elástico de manera imposible llevándome donde jamás había llegado hasta decidirse a explotar, mientras me sentía envolver a Edward como un puño apretado para luego quedar sin fuerza alguna y sin aire sintiéndome desfallecer sobre el colchón.

Apenas y conseguí ver como las venas en los brazos de Edward se marcaban y como su mandíbula se estrechaba mientras aceleraba finalmente sus movimientos para llegar a su propia gloria con esa mueca de éxtasis que le hacía parecer tan hombre, tan hermoso y masculino que robaba el aliento.

Mientras intentaba respirar y dejar de temblar, Edward dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío jadeando en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Al rato que conseguí controlar mi respiración y que mi saliva por fin logró pasar a través de mi garganta seca, pasé mis dedos por el cabello húmedo de Edward, él no se había movido de su lugar, el único cambio estaba en como dejaba suaves besos a boca abierta sobre mi piel mientras gruñía cosas inentendibles para mí.

.

.

.

Supongo que habría pasado al menos una hora luego de que Edward perezosamente nos acomodó bajo las sábanas, dejándome tendida mientras él aapoyaba su cabeza en una mano con su codo sobre el colchón, me acariciaba donde pudiese con la otra.

No hablamos mucho sinceramente, nos dedicamos a repartir caricias simples y a reconocernos ante esta nueva cercanía. A veces él me dejaba perdida con un intenso beso y en otras oportunidades lo hacía yo.

En todo ese tiempo Edward no perdió esa magnifica sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Dios, se veía tan guapo sonriendo así!

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando perezosos mientras sentía los dedos de Edward acariciando uno de mis costados.

—No te duermas…— su voz me sacó del trance, sonreí al percatarme de cómo su aliento calentaba mi rostro.

—No estoy dormida— susurré sin abrir los ojos.

—Bella…—pidió exhalando, abrí los ojos para mirarle y pude ver la duda en los suyos.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté una mano para acariciar su mejilla derecha, me encantaba como su insipiente barba raspaba mi piel a su paso—No te duermas—repitió y vi como unas pequeñas arruguitas poblaban su frente.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —Edward me observó unos instantes antes de volver a suspirar.

— ¿Y ahora qué…? — preguntó a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla sin dejar de seguir con sus ojos el recorrido de sus dedos por mi piel.

— ¿Que de qué? —Pregunté confundida, pero Edward no respondió y prefirió seguir con su nuevo pasatiempo —¿Te refieres a esperar hasta que Emmett se digne a liberarnos? — Ironicé con una ceja alzada buscando alivianar su aparente preocupación— ¿A menos de que confieses tu participación en este atentado y nos saques de aquí, porque de seguro has de saber como salir en caso de emergencias? —tanteé pero Edward apenas apretó los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

—No quiero que te duermas…—repitió con su mirada perdida en la caricia que las yemas de sus dedos dejaban ahora sobre mis labios—La única vez que te dormiste a mi lado, al despertar todo fue una mierda.

Suspiré fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y me reclinaba sobre el hombro de Edward haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Aún quedaba entre nosotros un millón de temas pendientes, pero no quería romper esta burbujita, al menos no todavía con la estresante realidad que nos esperaba mañana.

Él exhaló de vuelta mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda suavemente y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

—Cuando estoy contigo mi mundo se tranquiliza, Bella—explicó en voz baja trazando círculos sobre mi piel distraídamente— Mi vida siempre fue algo que nunca dejaba de dar vueltas, que jamás se detenía. Todo siempre a prisa, pero con la incertidumbre respirándome en la nuca, como ruleta rusa disfrutando cada vez que al dar un tiro no salía la bala, pero ansioso al comprender que para la próxima tal vez no tendría tanta suerte… Hasta que apareciste tú. Esa única noche en que estuvimos juntos y luego pude acostarme a tu lado y observarte mientras dormías, sentía como mi respiración se calmaba, como mi mundo parecía dejar de girar hasta detenerse por unos instantes—susurró —Tu piel olía a mí—ronroneó inclinándose para pasar su nariz por mi cuello—Olías a ti y a mí, tu piel estaba salada debido al sudor—dijo pasando la lengua por mi piel y me estremecí— El calor de tu cuerpo bajo el mío…

—¿Acaso esa noche no dormiste? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No quería perderme nada…

Edward se removió arrastrándome con él hasta quedar uno al lado del otro prácticamente enredados de piernas y brazos. Me dediqué a acariciar distraídamente su cabello recordando como _esa _ mañana luego de arrojarle un zapato me sorprendió la rapidez de su reacción. Ahora nuevamente todo encajaba, él nunca se había dormido.

—A veces extraño a Jake— comentó de pronto sin sentido aparente—Sé que es egoísta, pero todavía me permito pensar que algún día me perdonará como siempre lo hizo…—entendí que esto era parte de mi petición de dejarme entrar, su enorme esfuerzo valía mucho para mí.

—Jake es demasiado justo como para guardarte rencor eternamente. Sé que si hablan, si se dan el tiempo de ser sinceros… tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar…

—Para eso tendría que encerrarme por una semana en esta habitación con él y obligarle a escucharme y golpearlo para que me perdonase— dijo sin humor.

—Vamos a ver como lo haremos… no vamos a herirlo más. Sé que esto—dije señalándonos—será algo difícil para él, pero creo que si sabemos afrontarlo puede que lo entienda dentro de un tiempo—intenté tranquilizar mi corazón y no entrar en pánico.

No existía forma de que Jake tomara bien que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos. Ya podía imaginar su furia con respecto al recelo de su papel como padre de Beth… ¡Dios, él no se merecía más malos ratos por mi culpa!

Debía encontrar una forma de ayudarle a liberarse de todo el peso que acarreaba inútilmente sobre su espalda.

—Vamos a hacer las cosas bien— reflexionó Edward casi tratando de conversarse a sí mismo.

—Sí, porque estamos juntos—repetí convenciéndome a mí esta vez.

Edward se incorporó para mirarme.

—Te amo— murmuró ilusionado e inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti— contesté.

—No lo creo— dijo con algo de diversión antes de volver a recostarse apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Edward…—hablé al rato de que nos mantuvimos en silencio—Si me duermo… cuando despierte nada va a cambiar. No me voy a arrepentir…Aunque sea difícil—susurré. —Déjame dormir, Edward, pero esta vez duerme tu también… conmigo—pedí intentando sonar dulce.

Otra vez Edward suspiró y no dijo nada, pero sentí su cuerpo relajarse paulatinamente hasta que noté como su respiración se acompasaba y solamente en ese momento me permití dormirme con mi eterno ángel de alas rotas aferrado a mí.

Una seguidilla de estruendosos ruidos que reconocí como golpes me despertó, apenas logré entender que se trataba de la puerta cuando el ver a Edward a mi lado mirando hacia todos lados con los ojos adormilados y confusos, recordé donde estaba y que entre él y yo realmente había pasado todo eso anoche y no era un sueño.

—¿Están vivos? —reconocí de inmediato la voz de Emmett mientras me incorporaba con el cuerpo completamente acalambrado.

Moví el cuello hacia los lados haciéndolo sonar, supongo que el dormir tan aferrada a Edward me estaba pasando la cuenta, aunque había caído tan profundamente que no me había percatado de lo incómoda que era nuestra posición.

—¡Ni se te ocurra entrar! — le gritó Edward con voz rasposa mientras salía de la cama torpemente y comenzaba a recoger su ropa y lanzar la mía sobre la cama.

—Reformulo la pregunta—gritó Emmett luego de unas estruendosas carcajadas que me hicieron sonrojar furiosa ante como Edward había delatado lo que había pasado aquí adentro. —¿Están visibles o mejor me espero un rato? —bromeó.

—Emmett Cullen… no sabes lo que te espera, así que si valoras tu vida piénsalo bien si quieres o no entrar— advertí mientras salía de la cama para comenzar a vestirme rápidamente.

—¿Mi vida en riesgo? ¡Si lo que ustedes deberían es hacerme un monumento y darme las gracias con una fiesta! ¡De no ser por mi ahora estarían "visibles"! — Ironizó— ¡Me deben una grande, chicos, y les aseguró que me la cobraré algún día!

Tuve ganas de hacer un berrinche como los de Beth, pero Edward preguntándome en un susurro avergonzado por sus zapatos me desconcentró mientras me encogía de hombros y lo veía hincarse para examinar debajo de su cama.

—Voy a entrar— cantó Emmett divertido entre risas moviendo la manilla de la puerta para asustarnos y ponernos más nerviosos.

Fue ahí cuando entré en pánico sin poder evitarlo y en menos de medio segundo estaba completamente vestida, hecha un desastre, pero vestida.

Luego de arrojarle a Edward su polera negra por los aires corrí hacía las ventanas para abrirlas, a ver si servía de algo para disimular.

Emmett, disfrutando de su momento, abrió la puerta teatralmente para reírse de nuestras caras sin contemplación alguna.

Sí, lo sé, la imagen de Edward carraspeando mientras alisaba las arrugas de su ropa y yo intentando peinar el nido en mi cabeza debió ser una escena cómica, pero al menos esperaba un poco de recato de su parte. ¡Ilusa, es Emmett!

—Ríete mientras puedas… Emmett "semental en sus últimas horas" Cullen, que no te queda mucho tiempo— le advertí intentando parecer una seria amenaza.

—Vamos chicos— nos guiñó un ojo—, situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas—dijo descarado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Al menos recordaste que nos tenías aquí… ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que Bella podría tener hambre o podía sentirse mal? —La voz de Edward si sonó realmente enfadada, aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuese así— ¿Qué hubiese pasado de haber sucedido algún problema, algún accidente? ¿Pensaste en eso cuando tramaste tu brillante plan? ¡Estábamos encerrados e incomunicados, maldita sea! ¡Podría haber pasado cualquier cosa grave!— casi gruñó acercándose a él, pero Emmett simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miró alzando una ceja.

—Vamos Edward…—le habló tranquilo—Sabías exactamente que con sólo quitar el palito que está en medio de las bisagras hubieses podido abrir la puerta de haberlo querido y que el teléfono de la sala aún está habilitado—dijo con obviedad dejándonos a Edward y a mí de una pieza.

Nos miramos un instante, mitad sorprendidos por no haber considerado jamás algo tan simple como eso y la otra mitad alucinado por el extraño arranque de genialidad de Emmett.

—Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí— continuó Emmett— Me encantaría decirles que puedo volver a cerrar la puerta y regresar en un rato más para que puedan pasar más tiempo estando "No visibles"… pero no— anunció con un infantil mohín— Jasper se quedó con Lizzie en tú casa Bella. Pero el muy idiota se le ocurrió darle helado de chocolate para entretenerla anoche… Desde las 5 de la madrugada que tu hermano no para de llamar, Lizzie está con dolor de panza y no deja que nadie más que su mami la arregle—explicó—Esa niña tiene buenos pulmones, lo terca lo habrá sacado de ti y lo mal humorada de mi hermanito, obvio.

Omití el último comentario e instintivamente miré el reloj para darme cuenta que eran apenas las 6 y 30 de la madrugada.

—Vamos— chillé como una madre aprensiva y sicótica haría normalmente.

—Jasper es patético… una niña llorona— escuché comentar a Emmett mientras observaba como Edward intentaba encontrar su cinturón para evitar que sus pantalones cayesen— Dijo que Lizzie decía algo sobre el doctor que arregla niñas… supongo que hablaba de ti, hermano.

Vi como los ojos de Edward brillaban aún más mientras sonreía con ilusión.

—¡Vamos! —Apremié, ya habría tiempo para el momento de padre recién estrenado, ahora necesitaba llegar donde mi niña.

Emmett fue el primero en salir de la habitación, cuando yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo Edward me jaló por la muñeca. Me giré para mirarle extrañada ante la evidente intranquilidad en su mirada.

—Ella está bien— le tranquilicé, no era la primera vez que Beth sufría por comer más de la cuenta.

—Sí— asintió dándome a entender que ese no era el tema. Él me acercó más hasta abrazarme con fuerza contra su pecho.

Lo sentí inspirar sobre mi cabeza y entendí que lo que lo había paralizado momentáneamente era el temor a todo lo que nos esperaba al salir de este cuarto, era como si nuestra burbuja segura se hubiera reventado sin permitirnos disfrutar de los últimos segundos. Ahora venía la parte práctica de todo lo teórico que habíamos hablado, ahora vendría el mundo intentando comernos vivos.

— No olvides que enfadarse por algo es más fácil que sentirse culpable—reflexionó en voz baja—. La amargura y el odio son sentimientos más fáciles, pero ambos sabemos lo duro que es cargar con ese peso. Juzgar y recriminar los errores del resto es sencillo, insultar, desairar, herir es la salida más simple para quien no entiende, para quien no sufre o duda, Bella—se detuvo para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besar mi frente— El perdón nunca es fácil, ni darlo ni recibirlo y aceptarlo—dijo advirtiéndome claramente de lo que estaba por venir —Ya pasamos por lo peor, Bella, ya nos enfrentamos contra nosotros mismos y salimos adelante, tomamos nuestro riesgo— dijo bajando una de sus manos por mi brazo y enlazando sus dedos con los míos— Los errores que cometimos siempre estarán ahí, pero es ahí donde deben quedar… en el pasado, haciéndonos fuertes. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas esperándonos para encararlas…

—El resto de nuestras vidas es demasiado tiempo— le interrumpí— y yo planeo pasarlo contigo… Juntos—le aseguré totalmente segura.

Edward asintió—Porque nada de lo que nos espera es más difícil de lo que hemos vencido en estos años, nada de lo que nos digan pesará más que lo que ya nos confesamos, porque nadie que nos juzgue conocerá la profundidad de lo que nos une, que aunque sea mal visto o haya nacido de un error, es más real que esas mierdas perfectas con las que todos sueñan o intentan aparentar, porque te amo y sé que me amas… y mientras tengamos eso claro, nada de lo que nos espera fuera de aquí nos es imposible—habló haciendo un juramento.

Asentí con el corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho como si este quisiera demostrar su fuerza ante las palabras de Edward.

—Nada es Imposible— susurré.

—Nada— aseguró regalándome su espléndida sonrisa esquinada antes de besarme con fuerza.

— ¿Chicos? — Emmett nos interrumpió asomando medio cuerpo por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Edward, cuando le observé sonreía como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

Decidí ignorarlo y volví mi atención a Edward. —Vamos— me dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano mientras yo asentía un poco nerviosa poniéndome en marcha para salir de aquel edificio de la mano del hombre que algún día me había roto solo para enseñarme que al final el camino más confiable no siempre es el correcto, que un corazón se hace valiente cuando tú lo decides y que pese a todo existen imposibles por los que vale la pena luchar.

Es que si las malas decisiones me enseñaron algo desde que conocí a Edward fue a ver de lo que realmente se trata el amor de verdad. No es una vida utópica como te lo relatan en un cuento de hadas en el que no se conoce el daño de tus propios errores y en el que te explican que la princesa debe sortear las maldades de la bruja para encontrar a su príncipe… eso es mierda. El amor es cuando te caes y te hieres a ti misma, cuando el miedo te arrastra hacía la oscuridad, cuando destrozas a quien deberías proteger sólo porque nadie te enseñó a hacerlo… el amor es cuando dos almas deciden afrontar juntas la vida y el dolor profundo, disminuyéndolo, con un sentimiento incondicional pero no perfecto… un amor fuerte, de esos que te enseñan que eres capaz de luchar y ganarle a la vida y sus _Imposibles._

_¿Fin?_ No… esto era sólo un comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Asi es... su servidora ya no tiene mucho que hacer aquí, porque como Edward y Bella dicen "Ya no hay Imposibles" por lo que el titulo ya es parte de una etapa de la vidas de estos personajes... <strong>

**Gracias infinitas a cada persona que paso y leyó esto que comenzó como una loca idea. Otra vez gracias a mi beta Ericastelo que ya es mi amiga, una que tuve el placer de conocer gracias a esta historia, gracias por sus palbras, por sus bromas y sus tablas... aunque se que pese a todo me quiere mucho :P... tambien quiero darle las gracias a Naobi (Cris) por todas esas veces en que rescato a mi muso y por las palabras lindas que tuvo hacía mi desde que nos conocimos en aquel olvidado foro hace mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias a mi Verito y Marce por sus locuras y por sacarme de mis fases emos... **

**Gracias a cada persona que se dio el tiempo de leerme y dejarme un comentario y a las que no... pues es una pena que nunca tuviese la oportunidad de conocerlas.**

**Ahora queda el epilogo y creo que dependiendo de la recepcion uno que otro Outteakes que tengo archivados verían la luz, para quien le interese...**

**Besos enormes y como dice un gran cantante ¡Gracias Totales!**


	36. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, por las preguntas, sugerencias y suposiciones... sobre todo por las ganas y cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Llegó el momento... no interrumpo y sólo espero que lo disfruten.

.

_**¿Cuánta soledad puede soportar un alma cobarde?**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Epílogo...**_

_***29 de agosto de 2009: Sobreviviendo***_

_**.**_

Jacob dejó escapar otro suspiro que se sumaba a una seguidilla mientras ordenaba desganado los papeles que acababa de revisar aceptando los burocráticos cambios en el personal de su área del hospital.

El elegante reloj negro análogo adornando la esquina derecha de su escritorio marcaba las 9:15 de la noche, pero para él el tiempo había parecido dejar de tener peso, como muchas otras cosas en su vida.

Otra vez terminaba tarde, otra vez saldría a última hora del trabajo, otra noche llegando tardíamente a su intento de hogar… ¿Pero qué importaba ya?

Nadie le esperaba en el frío y vacío apartamento que había decidido alquilar unos días atrás, cansado de soportar las incómodas miradas que le lanzaba su padre y sus hermanas en la casa de Billy. Él no quería que lo mirasen así, él no se merecía que le tuvieran pena, era un hombre grande e independiente no un niño al que se le perdió su mascota.

Jacob volvió a suspirar dejando caer sus pesados hombros, él siempre había cavilado que tan mal podrían ir las cosas al final del camino, incluso antes de ofrecerle matrimonio a Bella hace casi seis años atrás. Y para ser sinceros, pensó que todo podría resultar muchísimo peor entre ellos, aunque no por eso esta nueva y desconocida soledad a la que se veía enfrentado desde hace unos meses y que lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, nunca dejaba de doler un carajo cada vez que entraba en ese feo apartamento casi desocupado, cuando compartía con su familia o cuando sus casi inexistentes amigos insistían en tratarlo como a un deficiente emocional al borde del suicidio.

¿Por qué demonios no le dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué ese ridículo afán de su familia por obligarlo a confesarles todo con lujo de detalle? ¿Acaso no podían entender que le dolía hablar de ello y que no por callar iba a morir?

_Todo eso es por tu jodida culpa. Por tu imbécil manía de ser el chico afectivo y abierto. ¡Ahora hazlos entender que no quieres hablar! ¡Haz que lo entiendan y lo respeten!- _se recriminó a la vez que se reclinaba en su silla negra de cuero, sin ánimos como para mover su trasero y salir de allí.

Tenía que asumir las consecuencias de su buen corazón. Jake soltó una carcajada al recordar como hace muchos años Edward le había hecho un comentario burlón que estúpidamente terminó siendo cierto, algo así como que "no vale la pena ser tan bueno, porque al final, al único que le importa que tengas un buen corazón es al cardiólogo" ¡Jodido bastardo con razón!

Jake rió sin humor un poco más fuerte, reconociéndose a sí mismo que en este momento le gustaría ser un poquito de lo cabrón que ese bastardo ha sido toda su vida. De seguro nadie estaría hostigando ni tratando a Edward como un bebé llorón, que si él hubiese dicho que lo dejasen tranquilo ya lo habrían hecho… en cambio para Jake, por más que gritase que dejasen esa mierda sobreprotectora y que no cuestionasen más a Bella como lo estaban haciendo, no había resuelto nada. Su familia seguía empecinada en actuar como una manada al rescate y aquello lo estaba ahogando.

Quizás no debería haber estado tan dispuesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos su alegría cuando se sentía feliz, porque ahora que no lo era y no quería comentarlo, la gente simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo cerrar la puerta cuando siempre has dejado abiertas las ventanas?

Comprendía que sobre todo para Billy el tema de su separación lo tomase por sorpresa, también entendía que sus hermanas la agarrasen en contra de Bella porque siempre le han visto con ojos de cariño y eso les impedía ver que su hermano también se equivocaba, aunque él confesó de entrada que le había sido infiel a su mujer varias veces; pero lo que no lograba comprender era porque todos se empeñaban en sobarle la espalda diciéndole que todo se arreglaría y otros le daban palmaditas de aliento junto con palabras que parecían haber sido sacadas de un mal libro de autoayuda en vez de regalarle el silencio y espacio por el que rogaba.

Jake se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el rostro en gesto de hastío; sólo existía una persona en el mundo a quien podría soportar a su lado en estos momentos, sólo ese alguien sería capaz de darle su espacio y a la vez escucharle en silencio… el pequeño problema recaía en que desde hace años que esa persona era su enemigo.

Sin dudas, Edward sabría que decirle o por último se encargaría de espantar al resto con una de sus bruscas acciones y luego acompañarle con una copa de _whisky_.

Pero para qué pensar en lo que no se puede, en lo que ya está roto. Edward ya no era parte de su vida y él debía de aprender a andar con sus sombras por sí solo.

No podía evitar sentirse incómodo al recordar el pequeño y redondito rostro de su princesa, su hija, lo que más amaba sobre esta tierra; pero lo que más lo aturdía era esa extraña sensación que le apretaba en pecho cada vez que al evocar su preciosa imagen una vocecita en algún rincón de su cabeza le gritaba enloquecido que esa niña no le pertenecía, que él era un iluso imbécil al pensar que ella le querría sobre todo ahora que, desde hace poco más de un mes, la verdad se había destapado.

Ese era un día que a él no le gustaba recordar y que de haber podido borraría del calendario para siempre, pero que de todos modos una parte de él se obligaba a recordar, como si quisiera autocastigarse a la vez que ese dolor le recordaba que debía sacar fuerzas para continuar.

Tal vez, a estas alturas, ya no sabía a ciencia cierta la seguidilla de sucesos de aquel día pero habían detalles que lo marcaron de por vida, recordaba como le sudaban las manos heladas cuando llegó a la pequeña casa de Bella esa mañana, como el pánico lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza cuando a los minutos vio a Edward llegar no en mejores condiciones que él, como le zumbaba la cabeza y el nudo en la boca del estómago lo tenía a punto de salir corriendo despavorido de aquel lugar.

También recordaba a Bella… una aterrada Bella, pero como ella inteligentemente había contactado a Charlotte hacía unas semanas y les había obligado a ambos a hablar con esa estrambótica psicóloga para enfrentar de mejor manera esa circunstancia, su ahora exmujer parecía estar en control de la situación… sólo lo parecía, pues Jake sabía que Bella interiormente era la más horrorizada, aunque luego de su separación las conversaciones se volvieron más difíciles y por lo mismo intentaron no pisar terrenos pantanosos y nunca hablaron abiertamente de sus sentimientos, ambos sabían que se querían y que se extrañaban y Jake ya había asumido que rogarle sólo la haría sufrir más. Además, él tan temeroso como se sentía, había estado evitando el día de confesar lo de la paternidad de Lizzie como si se tratase de un jodido juicio final.

Pero en el camino se había dado cuenta de algo, una cosa era hablar con los familiares y contarles la verdad, pues no en todos los casos era necesario ser 100% honestos, bastaba con decir lo justo y mandarlos al diablo cuando su curiosidad pasaba a invasión, pero hablarlo con Elizabeth… eso recurría a una valentía superior, sobre todo para no confundirla.

¿Cómo explicarle algo así a una niña de casi 5 años si él a sus casi 30 no lo entendía?

Tanto Bella, Edward y él estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era ser lo más claros posibles, explicándole a Lizzie que una cosa es ser padre por medio de la genética y otro por afecto, sin hacer parecer que una u otra era más o menos válida.

Y así fue, sentaron a la pequeña en el sofá de la sala aquella mañana, costó un rato que Lizzie les prestase real atención pues estaba ansiosa por volver al jardín trasero a jugar a "La pastelería" con barro y flores. Pero una vez que los tres se calmaron y lograron que la niña se concentrase empezaron a explicarle lo más fácil que pudieron las distintas formas de ser padres.

Bella se comportó de manera increíble, de alguna forma inventó una especie de cuento donde habló de cómo lo importante de ser padre es el cómo amar a tus hijos, cuidarlos, enseñarles y velar por ellos, independiente si llevan tu sangre.

Le contó sobre los niños que son adoptados porque sus padres biológicos no pueden darle ese amor mientras que hay otros sin la posibilidad de tener hijos que si lo anhelan, también le contó de cómo a veces uno de los papás muere y con el tiempo llega un padrastro o una madrastra que también puede amar a ese niño como su hijo… ahí Lizzie tuvo inconvenientes en creerlo, según ella las madrastras eran brujas malas que odiaban a las princesas… luego de media hora lograron convencerla y de paso Bella comentó que iba a hacer desaparecer la influencia de Disney en la videoteca de su hija.

Jake sabía que mucho del cuento que Bella relataba había sido idea de Charlotte y estaba profunda y sinceramente agradecido de la brillante inteligencia emocional de su excéntrica amiga, sin ella los tres estarían perdidos.

Así Bella terminó la historia hablando de los casos menos comunes en que por cosas de la vida algunos niños tienen más de una padre o madre, le explicó los casos de los padres separados con nuevas parejas, para terminar, luego de un segundo de respiro donde el silencio pareció golpearlo en la boca del estómago, Bella exhaló la verdad contándole a su princesa que ella era una de esas niñas afortunadas con una madre y dos padres que la amaban más que a sus vidas.

Elizabeth les miró en completo silencio unos cinco minutos que le supieron eternos, lo único que evidenciaba que parecía haber entendido era su ceño fruncido como si estuviese concentrada entendiendo un ejercicio de matemáticas de ser posible a su corta edad.

De pronto el rostro de Lizzie se enfocó en un nervioso Edward y todavía con el ceño fruncido le preguntó: - ¿Tú eres mi papi de sangre?- él asintió-¿Y me queres?-inquirió la pequeña realmente interesada.

-Muchísimo-contestó Edward sin dudar.

Entonces Lizzie giró el rostro y lo miró, haciendo la misma última pregunta.

-Te amo mucho, princesa-respondió Jake fingiendo una sonrisa relajada.

Elizabeth volvió a guardar silencio, pero el ceño fruncido de pronto fue cambiado por una mueca que terminó con un súbito y fuerte ataque de llanto que los congeló a los tres. Bella fue la primera en reaccionar al poner a Lizzie sobre su regazo mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de su hija, Jake y Edward se observaron petrificados sin saber que hacer o decir, pues no tenían idea del porqué lloraba realmente y con tanta fuerza.

Lo único que Jake sabía en ese momento era que vendería su alma a cambio de las lágrimas de su princesa, que si de él dependiese nunca jamás la hubiese expuesto a tamaña confusión.

-No llores mi Beth-susurraba Bella sobándole la espalda mientras la niña se aferraba a su pecho-¿No te gusta la idea de tener dos papás?-preguntó con cautela en un tono conciliador.

-Gusta-dijo asintiendo sin levantar la cabeza con la voz gangosa y casi inentendible al estar presionada sobre el pecho de su madre.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras, Beth?- inquirió Edward acercándose con cautela, Jake tuvo el impulso de gruñir pero lo contuvo y en vez, imitó a Edward y se acerco a su Lizzie.

Al sentir la cercanía, la pequeña salió de su escondite con el rostro rojo y húmedo acompañado por un puchero mientras los miraba a ambos apenas conteniendo las ganas de volver a llorar, a Jake se le apretó el corazón al verla así y se sintió peor, "Los niños no deberían porqué tener que pagar por los errores de los grandes" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Dime preciosa… ¿qué te tiene triste?- preguntó él entonces acariciando la mejilla de su niña.

-Es que… es que… yo-hipó sollozando- yo quero…-elevó la voz antes de volver a llorar.

-¿Quieres qué?-Bella alejó a la niña de su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo quero- dijo apuntando con su mano a Edward y a Jake- ¡Quero a los dos!-chilló otra vez- ¡No quero devolver uno, mami!- dijo implorando mientras seguía llorando. Bella pestañeó confusa mientras su hija la seguía mirando de manera suplicante, como si en sus manos estuviese arreglar algo.

-No tienes que devolver a nadie, Lizzie- le sonrió Jake más tranquilo entendiendo a su hija mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio el rostro absolutamente confuso de Edward.

-Pero, pero… mami dijo que hay niños que les falta un papá… ¡Y yo tengo dos!-gritó enfadada- ¡No quero darle uno a un niño que no tiene! ¡Yo quero dos papás míos!- contestó volviendo a hacer un puchero pero con la frente arrugada, en un universal gesto de que ella iba a luchar por lo que quería.

Fue entonces cuando el peso en el alma de Jake pareció esfumarse de pronto. Su niña era perfecta… tan perfecta como puede ser un pequeño diablillo egoísta de casi 5 años. A ella realmente no le preocupaba entender porque tenía dos padres o cual de ellos era más importante, ni cómo había sucedido tal cosa… al menos por ahora, su único drama era que ella los quería a los dos y no estaba dispuesta a compartir, ni siquiera con algún niño que no tuviese ninguno.

Quizás en un par de años las inquietudes de Elizabeth serían otras y las temidas preguntas y enjuiciamientos llegarían para todos de manera lapidaria, pero Jake había optado por esperar a que ese momento llegara, por ahora se conformaba con saber que su niña seguía amándolo del mismo modo, que lo abrazaba, que se reía con él y que cada vez que se despedían ella le decía que lo quería y seguía llamándolo "Papá", aquellos momentos eran por los que él vivía y se levantaba cada mañana.

Sin embargo, ahora él se veía obligado a compartirla y no podía evitar que le incomodara la súbita adoración que Edward había despertado en su Lizzie.

Jake sabía que los celos eran estúpidos en este caso, pero de todos modos con el estado "emo" que cargaba aquello lo torturaba… Lizzie estaba encantadísima con Edward, siempre hablaba del doctor de niñas y niños, de cómo su papá Edward la había llevado al parque o cómo había jugado con ella a la casita, de los regalos lindos que le hacía y de cómo le estaba enseñando a tocar guitarra.

En un momento pensó en competir por aquel trono de adoración, estuvo dispuesto hasta a comprarle el cachorrito que Lizzie siempre soñó, pero afortunadamente recapacitó… aquello sólo se convertiría en una bola de nieve sin control y Bella les cortaría las pelotas a ambos si llegaban a convertir a Lizzie en una competencia como las que solían tener en su adolescencia.

Así que uso la inteligencia y de la manera más sutil que pudo le comentó a Bella de cómo Lizzie hablaba y hablaba de lo que Edward le compraba o le compraría… obviamente su exmujer frunció el ceño de inmediato, si había algo que Bella detestaba era a las niñas mimadas y Lizzie, que de por si tenía un carácter difícil y era algo manipuladora, corría el serio riesgo de convertirse en una niña odiosamente malcriada si no se le controlaba un poco.

Así que desde esa semana Jake empezó a dejar de escuchar hablar a su hija sobre los regalos de Edward.

Pero de todos modos, Edward parecía haberse convertido en la persona favorita de Elizabeth de manera muy rápida y eso le molestaba.

Su maldito complejo de superhéroe le impedía ceder el lugar tan fácilmente al villano resarcido.

Pero no había mucho que él pudiese hacer ¿No?... de alguna manera lo asumió inconscientemente: Edward era el maldito nuevo ídolo de Lizzie.

La sorpresa había llegado ayer, cuando por la mañana pasó a ver a su hija y conversando con Bella se dio cuenta que Edward ahora también era la persona favorita en el mundo de su exmujer.

Jake cerró los ojos e increíblemente el rostro de Bella aparecía tras sus párpados, observándolo ansiosa y temerosa de pie en la pequeña cocina con una taza humeante de café entre sus manos, mientras de sus labios salía esa maldita frase "_Las cosas con Edward están mejor. Él está haciendo realmente las cosas bien, Jake, realmente se está esforzando, tu sabes que Edward no es tan malo como todo el mundo cree" _ le había susurrado para luego desviar la mirada.

Jacob sabía lo que se escondía tras ese gesto, porque él la conocía, sabía que ella era capaz de ocultar lo que estaba en su interior tras una muralla blindada de quererlo así, en cambio ese simple gesto de desviar sus ojos le dio a entender que ella quería que él leyese entre líneas, que entendiese que ese "están mejorando" significaba mucho más pero que no lograba reunir el valor para decírselo...

¡Su puto tiempo se había terminado! Ahora parecía ser el tiempo de Edward… de un jodido Edward que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el hombre perfecto… pero para Jacob, Edward era más símil a un expresidiario recién salido de la cárcel intentando reencaminar su vida; de ese tipo de gente de la cual nunca estarás seguro si realmente cambió o si en cualquier momento puede volver a cometer un crimen haciéndote su víctima.

Pero bueno, al parecer tanto Bella como Lizzie confiaban en este Edward… poco parecía importar su opinión en dicho asunto, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparle.

Jake tenía que aferrarse a esa imagen para que las cosas en su cabeza siguiesen teniendo algo de sentido.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Él, muy en el fondo, siempre lo supo y aunque tal vez pensó que era solo un estúpido miedo o que era algo que él tendría capacidad de manejar llegado el momento, siempre, muy en el fondo tuvo clara noción que algún día Edward lograría llegar hasta Bella y Lizzie, y que cuando eso pasara sería del único modo que existía: siendo él mejor persona.

Podría haberlo pensado para prevenirse, podrían haberle avisado o incluso podrían habérselo consultado… pero de todos modos ya estaba hecho ¡Y dolía como el carajo saberlo!

Lo único sensato a lo que Jacob atinó en ese momento fue a gritarle un "No" para detener cualquier explicación o frase de más que Bella quisiese agregar de haber podido, sobre todo si las palabras que viniesen intentasen justificar a Edward o confesar que ya estaban juntos. Él no podía con esa mierda justo ahora, así que luego de callarla se despidió rápidamente, escuchando como ella le llamaba gritando a su espalda, pero él no volteó, simplemente se subió al maldito auto ignorándola y despareció de allí, como si el poner distancia hiciese que le afectase menos.

Edward y Bella iban a estar juntos… si es que ya no lo estaban desde hace un tiempo, juntos con su hija ¡La puta casita feliz!… ¿Y qué pasaba con él entonces? ¿Cuál era su papel en ese asunto? ¿Tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones por el abrupto cambio de escenario o mejor, le tocaría conformarse con el tiempo y migajas que ambos le dieran misericordiosamente? Su Lizzie… él no quería perderla, porque aunque Bella jurase y re-jurase que él siempre tendría su papel de padre asegurado Jake no podía dejar de dudarlo… pero sólo el tiempo resolvería ese miedo.

_¡No era justo!_- gritó en su cabeza mientras la dejaba caer fuertemente contra el respaldo de la silla, asqueado con su existencia.

¡Era asqueroso sentirse un impostor en su propia vida! ¡Él jamás pidió esa mierda! Nunca quiso que su chica lo engañase con su mejor amigo, que además era un hijo de puta de lo peor y que este la tratase como a una mujerzuela sólo porque era un traumado del demonio incapaz de valorar nada. Tampoco quiso que Bella resultase embarazada… pero no pudo evitar intentar ayudarla, cuidarla y protegerla del mundo entero ¡Puto complejo de superhéroe el suyo! ¡Sólo terminó metiéndolo en medio de una bola de fuego donde él era el único que sobraba! Terminó dejándolo…solo, completamente solo.

¿Dónde quedaban sus buenas intenciones ahora? ¿Habían servido de algo? ¿Qué hacía con todo el tiempo que al parecer había malgastado en estos años? ¿Había sido él el idiota egoísta o Bella? ¿A quien debía de pasarle la factura y exigir una indemnización por como lo habían estafado?...

¿Por qué el chico malo terminaba quedándose con todo mientras el menos malo era arrojado fuera de la historia?

No era justo, para nada justo… él sabía que no era un santo rumbo a la canonización, que en más de una ocasión el dolor y el miedo le había hecho obrar de manera precipitada, idiota y algo brusca, pero ¿De eso va la vida, no? Nadie sabe desde antes cual es el camino correcto y más de una vez hacemos trampa buscando un atajo.

A ratos Jake se preguntaba de qué le servía darle vueltas y más vueltas a todo esto… si al final, tal como temía, estaba a dos pasos de ser un "inconveniente" más que un apoyo para Bella y su Lizzie…

Él sentía que les había dado tanto, no es que ahora fuese a sacarlo en cara, menos cuando lo hizo por voluntad propia… pero una espinita dentro de él punzaba haciéndole pensar que todo lo dado había sido en vano y que al final, además de un corazón roto no iba a conseguir nada más en esta historia…

_¡Maldita vida! Maldita, maldita vida de mierda que juega y revuelve el destino, que te ciega y orilla a tus límites sólo para terminar pateándote el culo y hacer que te arrastres en medio de la nada, rodeado de soledad. ¡Maldita vida!_

_¿Cuánta soledad puede soportar un alma cobarde?_- Se cuestionó por enésima vez en silencio mientras miraba un punto muerto dentro de su oficina, se sentía cansado y fastidiado de andar siempre triste y de sentirse solo y vacío, pero también estaba el cansancio del alma, el agotamiento de cargar con ese incómodo dolor presionándole el pecho, que se había intensificado desde ayer, que el peor de sus miedos, parecía cobrar fuerzas.

A veces, en sus arranques ínfimos de optimismo pasajero, quería pensar que las prometedoras palabras de Bella eran ciertas y que en algún lugar del mundo estaba esperando por él _esa _mujer hecha a su medida, a la que él pudiese amar y que esta le correspondiese, esa mujer que le entregase la paz y la magia que su alma requerían, que algún día podría mirar a Bella a los ojos y ya no dolería, que podría sonreírle y abrazarla sin sentirla parte de él.

Pero en otra ocasiones, desechaba sus palabras completamente y se empecinaba en buscar el punto en que la había perdido, el momento en que todo se había arruinado; era casi enfermiza esa obsesión por aferrarse a algún hecho significativo para ver si esa relación aún tenía alguna esquina que agarrar y reparar, que Edward en realidad no significaba nada y que de algún modo Bella, Lizzie y él era como debía de ser siempre.

Era triste para él reconocer que lo último no tenía sentido alguno, ¿pero que más le quedaba que sus obsesiones y deseos de cosas imposibles?

Él amaba a Bella, siempre lo haría y nada de toda la mierda que pasó por encima de ellos lo cambiaría, ni siquiera que Edward la amara o que ella lo amase a él...

Jacob masajeó su frente intentando despejar su mente y espantar inútilmente al dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a torturarlo.

La amaba… pero de una manera extraña.

La amaba porque esa mujer le había enseñado a ser pareja, a ser amigo y sobre todo le había confiado la oportunidad de ser padre… la amaba porque él estaba seguro que ella lo amaba a él también aunque no con la suficiente fuerza o del modo correcto y porque precisamente ese amor complejo pero persistente había sido lo que la llevó a tomar la difícil decisión de terminar todo cuando ella se lo planteó.

Bella era mil veces más valiente que él- pensó taciturno.

Pero ahora, que la soledad le había dado tiempo inútil para pensar, veía la grandeza del sentimiento que ella sentía por él y Jake sabía que de alguna manera estaba en deuda con ella, con la libertad que le entregó… porque de ser por él ambos seguirían en ese limbo, él no era más que un jodido cobarde herido profundamente, tan lleno de temores que no le permitían ver las cosas con claridad, ni siquiera ahora que había pasado un poco de tiempo, aunque sabía que dejarla libre era lo único que podía hacer… pero eso le estaba destrozando el corazón.

¿Qué tipo de amor raro era este que no exigía ni se empeñaba en poseer aunque agonizase?

Jacob estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Bella no tenía un nombre definido ni era algo que alguien te pudiese explicar en palabras sencillas sin confundirse o caer en la redundancia. _Ya sabes, a la gente le encanta ponerle nombre a todo, un ridículo afán de encasillar cada sentimiento desconocido para así, de alguna manera, poder jactarse de tener algún tipo de control._

Pero a Jake no le importaba, él sabía que amaba a Bella tanto como amaba a Elizabeth, su hija, aunque no llevase su sangre, algo que para él era un detalle a estas alturas de su vida. Había tanto de ese raro amor dentro de él que lo que más lo atormentaba es que sus mujeres habían pasado de estar dentro de su vida a ser un complemento de esta… ¡Maldito miedo que todo lo complica!

_¿Su vida?-_reflexionó-_ ¿Qué tipo de vida tenía si estaba solo y adolorido?-_Se cuestionó otra vez.

Solo. No porque el mundo le hubiese dado la espalda, ni porque su familia hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de su infidelidad o que a su padre casi le dio otro ataque cuando le explicó que Lizzie no era realmente su nieta biológica, pero que eso estaba bien, porque él siempre lo supo y siempre adoró a Beth como su hija, como si fuera carne de se carne… No, él estaba solo porque pese a que todo mundo se empeñaba en acompañarle, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía siquiera entender algo de lo que le pasaba por dentro. Irónicamente ni él mismo se entendía ya.

Así que sí, estaba solo, su vida era una mierda, se había convertido en un trabajólico malhumorado y su nuevo apartamento olía a naftalina. Pero no iba a lloriquear como un marica, Jake iba a enfrentar a esta soledad, asimilarla y buscarse a sí mismo dentro de toda esa sombra.

Con el alma cansada, decidió que ya había sido mucho trabajo por un día, que si bien refugiarse en el hospital era la mejor opción para no pensar, su cuerpo no estaba tan de acuerdo luego de más de 14 horas de trabajo.

Sintiéndose veinte años más viejo que esta mañana recogió sus cosas y arrastró su culo fuera de la oficina mientras se preguntaba porqué rayos hacía todo eso de la autoflagelación al obligarse a pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Jake miró hacia su escrito por si olvidaba algo. Nunca imaginó que su vida laboral se reduciría a un montón de papeles, que ser el más destacado en su área le acarrearía responsabilidades administrativas que jamás le interesaron.

¿Tanto estudio para esto? ¿Tanto sacrificio y seguía sin sentirse a gusto con su vida profesional?

¿Tanto esfuerzo para terminar con las alas atrofiadas a causa de no usarlas jamás?

— ¡Doctor Black! — gritaron a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba por el solitario pasillo del área administrativa luego de dejar su oficina.

Jacob cerró los ojos y ahogó un quejido de indolencia, sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz y realmente estaba muy cansado como para tener esa absurda e inútil conversación otra vez.

— ¡Jacob, espera! — insistieron y no le quedó de otra que detener sus pasos y girarse en medio del pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

—Dígame— dijo intentando marcar distancia, pero al parecer la mujer no percató su sutil movimiento porque le sonrió como si acabase de ver algo glorioso.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó la morena esperanzada, a lo que Jacob asintió suavemente —Yo termino mi turno en 10 minutos, si me esperas podríamos irnos juntos. Supe que abrieron un nuevo restaurante chino que nos queda de paso—dijo intentando hacer sonar el comentario como algo sin mayor importancia, pero el brillo en sus ojos denotaba su anhelo.

—Leah…—musitó Jake sin evitar la mueca incómoda que estaba reprimiendo— No creo que sea buena idea…— susurró lentamente.

—Jake, sabes que no me importa lo que diga la gente de este hospital— rebatió firme, haciéndolo soltar otro suspiro pesado… "Lo que decían en el hospital".

En los últimos meses en los pasillos no se hablaba de otra cosa que de él y su repentino divorcio. Cosa que no hizo más que dar fuerza al antiguo rumor del secreto _affaire_ del Doctor Black con su anestesióloga estrella la Doctora Leah Clearwater.

—No es eso, Leah… He tenido un día agotador y estoy exhausto, no soy buena compañía—intentó evadirla de manera educada.

—Será solamente un rato, Jake, a lo mucho una hora— insistió obstinada.

—Leah—masculló— te lo repito, estoy cansado, con sueño y de mal humor… además ya te lo he dicho… esto no va para ninguna parte—repitió aquella incómoda frase que le había repetido delicadamente a esa mujer en varias ocasiones.

Miró sus pies para evitar ver los ojos de Leah llenos de desilusión otra vez, no quería herirla más, pero la mujer podía ser agotadoramente insistente, aunque nunca fue maleducada, mordaz o insinuante, pero el tener que pensar en como rechazarla sin herirla era algo agotador.

—Jacob, sé que todo sucedió de la manera incorrecta y sé que tu separación es algo nuevo a lo que debes acostumbrarte, no pretendo invadir tu espacio, abrumarte, imponerme ante ti ni mucho menos… solamente quiero pasar un tiempo contigo, sin mayores expectativas, aunque sea un café, aunque sea para que te desahogues de cosas del trabajo… No me gusta verte tan solo—susurró esperanzada.

Jake se masajeó la sien pesadamente. Esa mujer era un dulce ángel lleno de buenas intenciones y él no podía estar menos interesado.

Lo suyo con Leah había sido una estupidez, ni siquiera entendía que le había llevado a tener algo con ella, cómo se habían enredado las cosas y cómo él no supo detenerse.

La mujer era guapa, inteligente, divertida y tenía esa mirada de admiración absurda hacía él cada vez que abría la boca… con muchas cualidades sin duda y sobre todo era una chica respetable y él, como un maldito bastardo, la había reducido al vapuleado papel de la amante, sometiéndola a las miradas acusadoras y chismosas del resto del hospital que por supuesto Leah no merecía. Aunque lo más triste era verla frente a él como ahora, anhelando una migaja de algo que él no podía darle.

—Leah, por favor, ya lo hablamos… Yo no puedo…

—Porque no quieres— le interrumpió— Jake, yo sé que si sólo nos dieras la oportunidad lo nuestro podría funcionar… si dejases toda esa culpa de lado que te impide estar conmigo, este tiempo podría ser más llevadero, podríamos conocernos más y si me dejaras yo podría cuidar de ti, ayudarte a sanar… podríamos hacer que lo nuestro funcionase— y ahí fue cuando Jake sintió que le daban un patadón en las bolas.

El peor de sus remordimientos sobre aquella aventura estaba siendo reflejado en los oscuros ojos de esa mujer… Amor.

Él lo sabía, Leah se lo gritaba con todo menos con palabras y Jacob se sintió aún más miserable.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso Leah, no puedo permitir que te conformes con algo así—musitó—Tú eres mejor que esto, mereces alguien que esté para ti al 100% y yo… yo soy un maldito caos de pies a cabeza, no tengo idea si al decirte esto estoy siendo un maldito idiota o un bastardo sensato. Tal vez en un tiempo me arrepienta, pero ahora, justamente ahora… no puedo Leah, no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces porque no tengo nada para dar a cambio… ¡No quiero dar nada, estoy cansado!

Leah se alejó un paso evidenciando el golpe que acababa de recibir

—Yo…—dudó antes de tomar aire para hablar—Yo puedo esperar, Jake. Yo puedo darte el tiempo para que veas que hoy estás siendo un maldito idiota, hasta que veas que tienes mucho por entregar todavía… Jacob, yo estoy enam…

—No me esperes, Leah—se apresuró a interrumpir antes de que esas palabras saliesen de sus labios—Por favor no me esperes, no hagas una estupidez como esa.

—Te amo— insistió ella en afirmar con esos ojos oscuros llenos de ilusiones y anhelos.

Jake cerró momentáneamente los ojos abrumado por la pureza del sentimiento confesado en contraste con su espíritu tan marcado por imposibles y aflicciones que le dio la vida y sus propias malas elecciones.

Estaba claro que esa mujer estaba decidida a luchar por él, el problema estaba en que Jake no necesitaba esa lucha, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo peor es que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, su _affaire _ no había sido algo sucio, tránsfugo, ni libidinoso como todo mundo en el hospital comentaba. Leah no era una zorra rompe hogares ni nada por el estilo.

Su extraña relación había nacido de la cotidianeidad, de lo bien que ella lo hacía sentir siempre. Había veces, cuando estaban en medio de una operación, en que él la sorprendía mirándolo como si estuviese ante un dios magnánimo, cuando hablaban ella siempre era dulce y dócil, siempre preocupada por si él se alimentaba o descansaba como se debía, siempre atenta a lo que él le comentase, siempre regalándole alguna sonrisa tímida. Y sin más un día se encontró acercándose a su boca cuando ella se había inclinado suavemente para besarlo.

Un jodido error priorizar su ego y su soledad ante la admiración y amor sincero que esa mujer sentía por él, ante el respeto que merecía quien en ese entonces era su esposa.

Jake suspiró viendo a la mujer esperanzada frente a él, sabía que el camino amable no serviría con Leah, lo mejor era un corte limpio, pero duro.

—Pero yo no te amo a ti—respondió odiándose por decir aquello, que aunque fuese verdad no era justo decirlo de manera tan fría y lejana.

—Jake…

—Lo nuestro fue una aventura, Leah. Lamento que confundieras las cosas, pero nunca hubo planes ni promesas y definitivamente no las va a haber—remató marcando cada palabra con el gesto impasible de su rostro.

Él sinceramente prefería que ella lo odiase por ser un cabrón manipulador e insensible a que viviese aferrándose a una ilusión de un amor imposible. ¡Vaya que sabía él sobre ilusiones imposibles!

El futuro rencor de Leah es algo con lo que podría vivir sobre sus hombros, pero no como con el peso de un corazón enamorado y expectante ante algo que no funcionaría.

—No digas eso… yo sé que tu puedes llegar a quererme. Sé que ahora estas mal por tu separación, que estás confundido y herido pero no te cierres, no conmigo, yo te conozco, yo sé como eres Jake… tu puedes quererme como yo a ti—susurró aquella mujer totalmente quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que apenas lograba contener.

—¡No estoy interesado! ¿Qué maldita parte es la que no entiendes?—preguntó fríamente elevando la voz. — ¡No te quiero y no voy a hacerlo! ¡No me interesa!

—No… tú no eres así Jake, sé que aunque ahora te estés comportando como un imbécil no eres así… habla conmigo. —pidió dando un paso en su dirección.

—No, Leah… No estoy siendo un imbécil, estoy tratando de ser amable pero me estás sacando de quicio… No estoy interesado, entiéndelo de una vez… lo siento—habló como si no lo sintiese realmente— Pero es mejor que no desperdicies tu tiempo ni tu amor con algo que no va a pasar nunca. Buenas noches—habló firme antes de voltearse y dejar a esa mujer rota tras de él.

.

.

.

La gente suele juzgar, suele decirte lo que haces bien y lo que mal, coinciden en rebatirte al decir "Yo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera"… _manera_ que suele ser la correcta, la valiente, la éticamente esperable por todos.

Pero siempre ha sido más fácil decidir y aconsejar desde el otro lado de la acera… todos en nuestros pensamientos somos más valientes, pero en lo hechos las decisiones no parecen haber sido tan buenas ideas siempre… es fácil enjuiciar, lo difícil es tomar la decisión cuando los zapatos te aprietan los pies, el miedo te consume y el pecho late herido… allí es cuando lo correcto y lo incorrecto cambian según tu encarecida necesidad de hacer que las cosas mejoren… como sea.

.

.

.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido dirigirse a su departamento y dejarse caer inconsciente en su cama aprovechando que mañana era su día libre, de preferencia haber tomado alguna pastilla que le ayudase a dormir… pero no, en cambio estaba aquí, en un bar cercano al hospital, sentado frente a la barra con la cabeza a punto de explotar, aunque tenía la duda si la bomba que sentía latiéndole en el cerebro era por causa del jodido dolor de cabeza que traía desde la tarde, por haber pensado en la mierda de Bella y Edward o por haberse comportado como un maldito bastardo con Leah… tal vez eran todas las anteriores, así que lo mejor era ahogas aquello en alcohol antes de explotar.

Jake no se dio cuenta si el lugar estaba atestado o no de gente alegre, triste, fiestera o solitaria como él, no se quejó de que el volumen de la música estuviese muy alto como tampoco se sintió incómodo por el par de mujeres que intentaron acercársele inútilmente. Él no quiso notar nada de eso, su mente absorbía todo y de lo único que estaba preocupado era de los cortos tragos que le daba a su vaso de _Whisky _ y de cómo los hielos empezaban a derretirse.

—¿Jacob? — la familiar voz masculina y un toque pesado en su hombro lo sacó sorpresivamente de su ensimismamiento.

—¡James! —exclamó sorprendido al ver a su antiguo compañero de universidad sonreír cuando llegó a su lado. Ambos habían obtenido una beca para estudiar fuera una vez terminaron su carrera.

—¡El mismo! — dijo sonriente acomodándose a su lado—Muchos años sin vernos, amigo…

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Alemania o algo así? — inquirió Jake sinceramente interesado y agradecido por poder salir unos minutos de su mierda.

—Volví hace unos meses… de nada sirve pasar tantos años fuera de la patria aprendiendo millones de nuevas técnicas y avances médicos si no puedes ayudar a los tuyos… o a los que realmente lo necesitan y no tienen los medios económicos para costearse los tratamientos—dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombre.

—Lo entiendo…—Bufó. James soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Pero cómo estas, hombre? — preguntó.

Jacob normalmente hubiese respondido que bien, porque eso es todo lo que la gente suele querer escuchar realmente, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando observó el rostro de James, contestó:

—Como la mierda—exhaló— Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que me está pasando, ni hacia donde voy y menos a dónde quiero ir. De un tiempo a esta parte siento que sólo doy vueltas alrededor de mi vida mientras otros deciden asignarme un papel dentro de la suya. Y ahora que estoy por mi cuenta no sé que hacer. Tengo la esperanza de que las cosas van a mejorar, pero no sé como hacerlo si lo único que sucede realmente es que me hundo más y más…—cuando terminó se sintió avergonzado, no veía a su amigo desde hacía 5 años, ni siquiera mantuvieron contacto y lo primero que hacía era soltarle su mierda como si realmente a James debiese importarle.

Intentó observar el rostro de James por el rabillo del ojo, pero apenas pudo ver su semblante serio antes de que su amigo levantase la mano llamando al barman.

—Lo mismo que mi amigo— pidió apuntando el vaso casi vacío de Jake— y uno nuevo para él… esta será una larga noche— susurró lo último dándole una sonrisa contenida.

.

.

.

Cuando Jacob bajó del ascensor y avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta de su silencioso departamento estaba seguro de dos cosas: Uno, que daba gracias a quien fuera que estuviese allá arriba entre las nubes por haberse encontrado con James esta noche. Y dos, cinco vasos de _whisky _ya no lograban volverlo un borracho totalmente ido, por lo cual estaba seguro que la figura masculina sentada a un lado de la puerta no era una puta alucinación…

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- gritó cuando estaba a medio metro. Supo enseguida que todo lo bueno o liberador que le había traído su encuentro con James se iría al carajo a causa de lo que seguramente sucedería ahora.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo y en el hospital dijeron que saliste cerca de las diez así que le pedí a Bella tu dirección… como no estabas decidí esperarte- La voz de Edward sonó relajada y casual.

Jake entrecerró los ojos, quizás no estaba ebrio pero sí lo suficientemente bebido como para que sus sentidos se entumecieran y no pudiese estar seguro de si Edward estaba o no siendo honesto.

-Ahora no, Edward… de verdad, ahora no es el momento para lo que sea que quieras… pide una cita con mi secretaria, pero ten paciencia no creo tener tiempo para ti antes del 2020-gruñó mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos la llave de la puerta, eso no fue difícil, la hazaña vino a la hora de acertar en la cerradura.

-Ahora sí, Jacob. Bella quedó muy mal luego de que te fuiste ayer…-murmuró en voz baja.

Jake velozmente se giró para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

-Bella quedó mal- repitió con un tono que dejaba ver un "¿Y desde cuando que Bella esté mal es asunto tuyo como para que vengas a defenderla?".

Edward evitó su mirada por un segundo y ahí fue cuando Jake tuvo su gran confirmación.

¡Estaban juntos! Un cartel de neón imaginario se instauró sobre la cabeza de Edward para luego esfumarse.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Edward… váyanse todos a la jodida mierda y déjame en paz, aunque sea por una maldita noche! ¡De seguro Bella soportará una noche mal! ¡Necesito dormir!-masculló a la vez que finalmente logró abrir la puerta y entró a su apartamento bruscamente y tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?-inquirió Edward tras de él, entrando también. Jake gruñó, "jodidos reflejos ebrios"

-Al parecer no lo suficiente porque estoy seguro que mañana recordaré tu puta cara-gritó ya casi rendido dejándose caer desparramado sobre el sofá rojo oscuro que decoraba la sala mientras toda la habitación comenzaba a girar más y más rápido.

Jacob sabía que Edward no entendería su negativa, soñar con que respetase que no tenía ganas de verlo era una estupidez y la puta habitación seguía girando, lo que descartaba que él mismo pudiese echarlo a patadas…

-Ahórrate cualquier discurso… ya sé a lo que vienes, así que simplemente dispara y luego vete-susurró cerrando los ojos resignado.

Sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado. "Perfecto, el bastardo se da el tiempo para ponerse cómodo antes de terminar de apuñalarme el alma"

-Bella y yo… nosotros-Jake se sorprendió al notarle titubear, pero no cambió su posición- Yo la amo-juró.

Jake siguió a la espera de más, pero no sucedió, entreabrió los ojos, repentinamente molesto por como las luces quemaban y miró en dirección al que fue su hermano.

-Somos dos entonces-dijo sin humor- Pero eso no importa mayormente… porque ambos sabemos a quien eligió, por eso estas aquí ¿no? Para confirmarlo- habló acelerado intentando ponerse de pie- Eso se merece un brindis- gritó mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina americana que estaba a su derecha.

Husmeó torpemente los muebles y el refrigerador sin poder encontrar nada más que una solitaria lata de cerveza. Tal vez no era mucho, pero de seguro la mezcla con el_ Whisky_ ayudarían a fomentar la borrachera.

-Yo…- comenzó Edward acercándose a él mientras pensaba bien las palabras a decir-¿No existe forma de arreglar esto, verdad?-preguntó dando por obvia la respuesta-Tú y yo jamás podremos volver a tener una conversación como las de antes…

-No-fue toda su respuesta mientras daba un sorbo a la lata y Edward bufaba hundiendo los hombros.

-Entonces creo debemos encontrar un punto medio, una manera para que las cosas sean menos tensas… por ellas-intentó dialogar.

Jake apretó los dientes queriendo saltarle encima.

-Ellas…-dijo en una exhalación- Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo por ellas, Edward, sólo por ellas-dijo con sinceridad agotada.

Jake pasó por el lado de Edward y volvió a la sala, dejándose caer sobre el sofá nuevamente. Cerró los ojos otra vez, pensando en todo aquello que lo venía atormentando, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar frente a Edward que se sentaba a su lado dejando pasar el último comentario pues sabía que era el dolor y el alcohol los que hablaban por Jacob.

-Siempre supe que iba a perderla-susurró al rato- desde la noche en que la conocí sabía que un día la perdería… pero nunca pensé en la forma en que sucedería, así que dentro de todo, cuando pasó no me sorprendió tanto… Lo que nunca imaginé fue que algún día iba a perderte a ti-continuó sin abrir los ojos- Siempre di por hecho que estarías en mi vida para siempre, que de alguna manera seguiríamos creciendo y compitiendo por estupideces hasta envejecer. No Edward, nunca vamos a volver a ser los de antes, ni siquiera por el amor incondicional que ambos sentimos por ellas-argumentó finalmente.

De alguna forma demasiado incomprensible algo dentro de Jake, demasiado agotado para continuar en guardia, decidió ceder ante la enorme necesidad que la añoranza por su antes mejor amigo le provocaba.

Es como si en ese preciso momento, necesitase que Edward lo escuchase.

-Entonces, decir que lo siento tampoco servirá…-comentó este con desinterés fingido.

-Lo dudo, las palabras entre nosotros siempre han sido innecesarias. Siempre supe cómo eras, Edward- dijo por fin abriendo los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para observarle- te lo dije una vez, lo único que me hacía mirarte diferente a como lo hacía el resto del mundo era que al menos yo tenía la absoluta convicción de que podrías ser esa mierda de ser humano con todo el mundo menos conmigo, porque eras mi hermano fiel… ¿Cómo volver a ese tiempo si ya sé que no es así?-inquirió con voz contenida.

-¿Con más tiempo?-propuso Edward intentando expresarse.-Mira Jake, tú siempre fuiste mi familia, alguien importante para mí aunque me empeñase en fingir que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie, tú y Emmett son lo más cercano que jamás tuve, las únicas personas con las que alguna vez pude bajar la guardia… Lo de Bella-bufó meciéndose los cabellos- fue algo que jamás estuvo en mí controlar, ella simplemente desbarató todo y yo reaccioné mal, pero quiero que tengas una cosa clara, jamás… nunca estuvo en mis planes herirte de manera intencional, eras… eres mi hermano.

-Lo sé-le cortó cuando vio que la ansiedad comenzaba a consumir a Edward- no olvides que te conozco bastante pedazo de mierda-río sin humor- Me costó un tiempo entenderte, pero creo que con la distancia de los años las cosas fueron más claras… pero de todos modos, llámame un bastardo orgulloso, pero simplemente no puedo verte a la cara sin sentir asco y rabia… Podrías haberte enamorado de mi mujer, pero sigo sin entender como tu amor por ella pudo pesar más que la amistad que nos unió tantos años-dijo entrecerrando los ojos- No es que no dimensione lo que sentías, pero…- su voz se perdió en palabras que no supo encontrar.

-Creo que de alguna manera siempre pensé que hiciese lo que hiciese tú siempre estarías ahí- respondió Edward con el mismo pesar en la voz- Soy egoísta, siempre lo he sido.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Jake se sentía realmente agotado de una manera espiritual que lo hacía sentir débil, ya ni siquiera el alcohol ayudaba a relajar su mente, simplemente quería dormir y olvidarse de todo por unas horas. A su lado Edward se removía incómodo, buscando la manera, las palabras que ayudasen a tranquilizar esta situación. Él sabía que tenía una enorme deuda con Jacob, pero no sabía de que manera comenzar a saldarla.

-Durante todos estos años… la mayoría del tiempo te extraño, quiero de vuelta a mi hermano- susurró avergonzado, seguía siendo tan malditamente malo con las palabras.

A su lado Jake suspiró hondo y largamente pero no habló por, al menos, cinco eternos minutos, hasta que soltó lo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Me voy- dijo bajito- Me he encontrado con James, me habló sobre un voluntariado en la India del cual él es partícipe y encargado de buscar profesionales del área de la salud, es una especie de médicos sin fronteras pero más anónimo y sencillo… sin camaritas y se financia por un pequeño grupo de mega millonarios que necesitan evadir impuestos de alguna manera.- le explicó sintiéndose absurdo por querer justificarse o darle tantos detalles.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Edward con mucho cuidado sin procesar realmente lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jake se encogió de hombros- El periodo de servicio depende de cada persona, puede ser de seis meses hasta dos años, quizás más…

-Es demasiado tiempo…-dijo denotando su desacuerdo.

-Lo sé. Quizás es tiempo lo que necesito, no puedo conmigo mismo en estos momentos así que mucho menos puedo lidiar con todo el resto. Creo que un poco de aire nuevo me vendría bien-dijo antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida ya desvanecida.

-No puedes huir de esto, Jake. Créeme, ni poniendo millones de kilómetros de distancia dejarás esto atrás, esta mierda te seguirá donde vayas- Jacob le miró frunciendo el ceño antes de hablar.

-¿Quién está huyendo?-preguntó alzando la voz- He ahí la diferencia entre tú y yo, Edward. Yo estoy escapando de nada, creo no estar en deuda con nadie más que conmigo mismo, estoy yendo en busca de lo que soy. Por una vez en mi vida necesito dejar de hacer las cosas pensando en el resto del mundo, por primera vez quiero hacer esto por mí, porque lo necesito, porque me apetece…

-Pero… pero, Beth, Bella… dos años en la India, ellas…

- No las estoy abandonando, Edward-dijo levantándose de un salto del sofá y caminando hacia la ventana- Es la India, habrá mala conexión pero no me desapareceré. Creo que no lo has entendido todavía. Ellas son parte de mí, para siempre… son mi familia, nunca las abandonaré.

-¡Te vas a la India a dártelas de salvador budista, Jake!-explotó Edward- ¡¿Vas a estar a miles de kilómetros por dos años y me dices que eso no es abandonarlas?

-¡Ellas te tienen a ti!- dijo duramente encarándolo- Mira Edward, estoy seguro que Bella lo entenderá. ¡Para mí no es fácil irme!- dijo abriendo los brazos- ¡Pero siento que es lo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo tomándose la cabeza- Es una completa estupidez… ¡Si quieres tiempo para ti ándate a la playa, al campo… o a acampar al bosque, pero no a la jodida India! ¿Qué mierda te hace creer que es una buena idea? ¿Todo esto es por qué Beth ya sabe que soy su padre?-preguntó exasperado- ¿Qué es esto, una especie celos paternales mal enfocados?- gruñó.

-¡Cállate de una vez y escucha! ¡Esto es por mí!-gritó- ¡Necesito saber quien soy, pero por mí mismo, no por como me ven los demás! Además, pueden ser sólo seis meses… ¡Deja de comportarte como una madre sobreprotectora o como lo hacen todos a mi alrededor, maldita sea! ¡En vez de aprovechar el tiempo que te estoy dando te quejas!

-Puedo ser un gran hijo de puta, Jake, pero no esperes que me alegre del dolor que le vas a causar a las dos mujeres que son mi vida ahora, ni que entienda esta veta de salvador de mártires que nunca has tenido… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?-dijo entre dientes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, que te preocupes por ellas… pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ellas sobrevivirán a mi ausencia por un tiempo porque sé que entenderán lo que este viaje significa para mí. No sé como explicarlo, sólo sé que tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Eres una jodido idiota!- masculló consternado pasándose las manos por su desordenado cabello- Vete a la India, a la China o al Polo Sur si te da la regalada gana… Escala montañas o lánzate en paracaídas… Pero encuéntrate a ti mismo de una vez y vuelve pronto porque aquí las cosas no funcionaran igual sin ti-le advirtió mirándole a la cara, como lo haría un hermano mayor cediendo ante la necesidad.

Jake asintió sintiendo levemente reconfortado con el reconocimiento de Edward en su última frase. Porque sí, Edward era un bastardo, pero uno demasiado traumado como para reconocer el valor de alguien en su vida de no ser cierto.

Edward respondió con otro asentimiento solemne antes de volverse hacia la puerta, no podía seguir allí, ya había dicho lo que necesitaba hablar y de paso se llevaba mucha información por comprender.

-Sólo te advierto una cosa- dijo deteniéndose con la puerta abierta apuntándole seriamente con el dedo- Tu tendrás que decirle esto a Bella… Ni por un carajo lo sabrá por mí.

Jake arrugó la frente y gimió mentalmente, aquello no iba a ser fácil. Edward soltó el aire de modo parecido a una risita de compasión que Jake se encontró respondiendo sin querer, realmente extrañaba a ese bastardo más de lo que reconocería algún día.

-¡Edward!- le frenó cuando este estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta- Cuando vuelva… quizás- convino moviendo la cabeza a modo de despedida, lo más probable es que no se volvieran a topar antes del viaje, ya que Jake pretendía partir en no más de dos semanas.

Edward volvió a asentir entendiendo la promesa de paz que Jake intentó darle.

Luego de tan pocas palabras, para Jacob su odio contra Edward había dejado de parecer algo fiel a lo cual aferrarse. Quizás era culpa del alcohol o de la nueva decisión, pero la pequeña interacción entre ambos le había reconfortado… tal vez, el tiempo les daría alguna especie de tregua.

Para cuando el eco del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse desapareció, Jake sintió algo de alivio. Su vida era una mierda de principio a fin, acababa de tomar una decisión que parecía descabellada y estúpida… iba a renunciar a un trabajo soñado por muchos, esta tarde acababa de rechazar a una de las mujeres más buenas que había conocido, se había emborrachado con una amigo que no veía hace años y extrañamente terminó teniendo una conversación medianamente normal con su mayor enemigo que a la vez era la única persona capaz de soportarlo; mañana su familia pondría el grito en el cielo y su exmujer y su hija serían difíciles de convencer y casi imposibles de dejar, pero por alguna razón el riesgo le merecía la pena, por alguna razón dentro del hoyo en el que se encontraba hundido, había decidido aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña luz endeble que James le había brindado con un inocente comentario.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Al parecer un corazón roto podía aprender a sobrevivir por si solo de alguna manera, quizás tendría que tomar un par de malas decisiones antes de dar con el camino indicado, tal vez para Jake seguir adelante no iba a ser sencillo, pero tampoco parecía que fuera tan imposible o eso quiso pensar…

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a mi Beta por dedicar su domingo a corregir mis horrografías y además, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado con este proyecto.<p>

Gracías, gracias y gracias... es difícil dejar esta historia porque es mi bebé. pero vamos... nunca se sabe.

Lamento no poder responder a todos los rr, estoy un poco estresada, últimamente todo en mi vida es para ayer :(

Besitos enormes! Gracias por la oportunidad, nos leemos en la próxima.


	37. Jasper&AliceOuttake

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía._

Outtake! Sí, lo sé, siglos de… nada. Pero bueno, mi linda beta me recordó este doc archivado y me convenció…

Un regalito, a leer.

Gracias Eri

.

**La vida no es una constante, el "Por siempre" no es algo que tengamos derecho a prometer**.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jasper observó sin ver en realidad como encima de su escritorio de vidrio en el consultorio veterinario, reposaba un enorme sobre blanco lleno de muchos sellos con su nombre impreso en él, Bella se lo había llevado hace más de una hora con cara de quien anuncia una tragedia. Ella lo había recibido de parte del encargado por casualidad cuando había pasado por su casa para alimentar a Poly y no dudó un segundo en hacérselo llegar a su hermano con suma urgencia al entender de que se trataba su contenido.

Jasper apenas la vio, ni siquiera preguntó por su sobrina ni como se estaba portando Edward o si se había sabido algo de Jake, todo lo que para él solía ser importante desapareció y su vida comenzó a girar entorno a ese sobre.

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, él también sabía con exactitud lo que contenía, por lo mismo no se atrevía a abrirlo.

¿Sorprendido? Mucho.

¿Asustado? Como el carajo.

¿Dolido? Cada jodido hueso de su cuerpo.

¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? ¿Cómo Alice podía hacerle esto?

Se suponía que era una separación temporal, una búsqueda de aire y espacio para asimilar toda esa mierda del no poder tener hijos que para él realmente había dejado de ser un tema de vida o muerte comparado con el peso de tener a esa mujer a su lado.

Él le dio ese espacio, tiempo en que ella ni siquiera quiso responder a sus llamadas, si tenía suerte ella le respondía alguno de los cientos de mails que él le escribía al mes. Pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer, no presionarla, dejar que pensara… esperarla. ¿De eso se trataba el amor real, no?

Llevaba ocho meses esperando, desesperado, deprimido pero con fe. ¿De qué le servía la puta fe ahora que le acababan de dar un golpe en las pelotas?

Habían sido meses horrendos, cada noche se dormía rendido, desesperado y anhélate de la mujer en la que no se podía refugiar sobre esa cama y cada mañana despertaba con su pequeño rostro tras sus párpados, colgándose de la esperanza de que ese sería el día en que ella volvería para obligarse a salir de la cama.

"Ella ya no va a volver" esas fueron las únicas palabras que su hermana, con rabia mal contenida dijo antes de salir de la oficina en silencio.

¿Este era el final? ¿No se supone que los amores como el suyo tienen por última frase un "vivieron felices por siempre" y no un "no fue suficiente"?

Quizás fue coraje, tal vez fue desesperación o en una de esas fue simple agonía, pero fuese lo que fuese logró que Jasper juntase el valor que le había faltado en todo este tiempo y se levantara de aquella vieja y maltrecha silla, tomase aquel asqueroso sobre y saliese de la clínica sin detenerse a dar explicaciones ante su repentina salida.

Agradecido de conocer a esa mujer tan bien como para saber de memoria sus refugios y de que Seattle no fuese tan incomunicable por carretera, condujo por más de dos horas hacia las montañas, por suerte su auto resistió el empedrado camino hasta dar con el territorio que los Cullen habían adquirido hacía tantos años donde una gran y acogedora casa de piedra tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad entre los enormes árboles de aquel bosque.

Jasper bajó de su vehículo antes de permitirse tener miedo y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal consciente de lo pesado que eran sus pasos sobre la tierra.

Tocó el timbre una vez de forma brusca dejando el dedo pegado al interruptor más tiempo de lo prudentemente común y esperó ansioso moviendo un pie incesantemente.

Cuando vio esos enormes ojos celestes, que se abrieron más a causa de la impresión desde el otro lado de la puerta, Jasper sintió como si alguien de pronto le hubiese robado el suelo que lo sostenía y reprimió las enormes ganas de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó ella tontamente.

Jasper la observó en silencio con un millón de palabras atoradas en su garganta, desesperadas por ser gritadas a la vez… sin embargo, ninguna fue lo suficientemente valiente como para cumplir su amenaza y el silencio incómodo invadió el lugar.

Ella estaba tan distinta, su cabello siempre corto ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros ¡Ella odiaba dejar crecer su cabello!

Estaba un poco más delgada, nada alarmante, pero él la conocía tan bien que podía intuir casi con exactitud cuantos eran los kilos que había perdido, vestía de manera sencilla, como solía hacer en invierno cuando estaba en casa y no planeaba salir. Sus pómulos estaban mas finos haciendo que sus ojos se viesen más grandes y mucho más profundos y su mirada… parecía como que un muro de vidrio se hubiese puesto frente a sus ojos impidiéndole adentrarse en su alma como él tan acostumbrado estaba. Pero ella se veía bien, ella parecía estar bien, entera y distinta… mientras que él se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Respiró hondo y dio los pasos necesarios para entrar al lugar sin esperar invitación, se detuvo en la sala y esperó a que Alice llegase a su lado para arrojar con fuerza aquel sobre en la mesita de vidrio ubicada al centro de la estancia.

—¿Así es como se supone que ha de ser? —habló por fin— ¿Todos estos años resumidos en una demanda de divorcio archivada en una carpeta en el juzgado?

Alice dio un paso atrás y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho.

— No pensé que te llegasen tan rápido. Yo… nosotros no estamos juntos, yo creo que es lo mejor.— susurró sin poder mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Lo mejor? — preguntó sin creérselo— ¿Te parece lo mejor enterarme que mi esposa inició los trámites del divorcio cuando un mensajero me lleva los papales a casa? ¿No te parecía más justo informarme que habías tomado la decisión un poco antes? ¿No merecía que me lo dijeras a la cara?— reclamó más fuerte.

—Lo siento— dijo ella dándole la razón, aún sin mirarle.

Él se quedó mirándola ahí frente a él, congelada; tenía ganas de gritarle, de discutir y hasta arrojar objetos por el aire pero súbitamente todas los reclamos habían abandonado su cabeza, así como también la esperanza que hasta ayer brillaba dándole fuerzas ahora empezaba a empacar sus cosas para marcharse.

Alice tenía una pose, un aire flotando a su alrededor mezcla de serenidad y haciéndose responsable de lo que ella sabía esta decisión iba a desencadenar en Jasper. Es como si estuviese esperando la lluvia de piedras, impaciente por terminar con esto cuanto antes y seguir adelante… Eso fue lo que desalentó a Jasper, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que gritar sería en vano, ella estaba asumida, ella estaba decidida.

Alice no iba a discutir, no le iba a gritar y menos lanzar objetos por el aire, ella se iba a quedar allí, estoica aguantando fuese lo que fuese que él le gritase, aunque la insultase o denigrase, ella lo iba a escuchar e intentar apaciguar, pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — susurró Jasper pasado unos minutos—¿Realmente crees que esto es lo que nos merecemos? —insistió.

Alice rehuyó su mirada observando un punto muerto en la pared mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

—Yo te amo—dijo en un suspiro empeñándose en hacerla entender, decidido a rogar de ser necesario. Alice se removió incómoda en su lugar ahora mirando al suelo en varias ocasiones— ¿No me has oído, Alice? ¡Te amo! —gritó acercándosele.

— Lo escuché— dijo esquivando su cuerpo hábilmente y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás. — El amor nunca fue el problema, Jasper.

Jasper quedó atónito— ¿Quién eres? — susurró demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

De pronto, era como estar en la dimensión desconocida, frente a él estaba su mujer, pero esta no era la misma a la que había jurado conocer tan bien hace tantos meses atrás. Ya no le miraba a la cara, rehuía sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y era como si tuviese fobia a que él pudiese acercársele demasiado como para tocarla.

—¡Di algo, maldita sea Alice! ¡No soporto esta pasividad que finges tener!—pidió sentándose a su lado, mandando al carajo las señales de distancia que ella irradiaba.

Completamente desencajado vio como Alice cerraba fuertemente los ojos por unos momentos y tomaba aire antes de abrirlo y encararlo decidida.

—Se acabó, Jasper— sentenció con voz clara— Hace meses que lo… que tuvimos terminó, yo solo… los papeles son un formalismo, porque lo nuestro se acabó hace tiempo, siento mucho no haberte avisado o que lo hablásemos antes, juro que lo iba a hacer pero necesitaba juntar el valor, nunca pensé que fueran tan rápidos— dijo con tranquilidad.

Jasper estuvo seguro que, esa misma frase, Alice se la ha repetido infinidad de veces, esa era la única forma de que ahora saliera de sus labios con tanta monotonía.

—No se ha acabado— aseguró acercándosele— Te he estado esperando cada día, cada noche, cada minuto en estos meses, Alice. ¡Para mí no se ha acabado y para ti tampoco puede ser así de sencillo!

Alice le miró asombrada a la vez que negaba suave y lentamente con la cabeza.

—Jasper… ¿Me esperaste? Yo…—abrió la boca varias veces pero nada salió de ella.

Él entendió que de lo que saliese de la boca de esa mujer en los próximos minutos dependía su vida.

—No me arrepiento de nada— comenzó ella con suavidad. Jasper sintió como si le estuviese intentando explicar algo a un niño—si tuviese que volver atrás haría todo exactamente igual. No dudaría en enamorarme de ti en cuanto Bella nos presentase una mañana en el campus de la universidad, no tendría miedo de robarte un beso una noche en que consiguiera que me ayudases con un tonto proyecto, ni tendría vergüenza en seguirte por todos lados hasta que me hicieras caso, tampoco dudaría un segundo en decir que sí cuando me propusieras matrimonio una noche luego de haberme preparado una desastrosa cena en tu casa que Poly se terminó comiendo, porque te verías adorable e irresistible sobre una de tus rodillas tartamudeando una declaración… Nunca me arrepentiría de amarte como lo hice—murmuró— porque conocerte me enseñó que la magia existía, fuimos muy felices… pero se acabó, Jasper. La vida no es una constante, el "Por siempre" no es algo que tengamos derecho a prometer. El camino nos va moldeando, nos va re direccionando… hay cosas que sin darnos cuentas se acaban sin más…

—¿Es por lo del bebé? Eso no nos tiene que separar — la interrumpió ansioso y tomando sus manos entre las de él— Alice, eres una mujer tan inteligente… sabes que existen un millón de formas en que podemos ser padres… simplemente no puedes terminar esto por eso. Yo te amo, con o sin hijos. Eres mi mujer, mi testaruda y valiente mujer. Lo superaremos, ya hemos luchado varias batallas. Alice, no estamos en bandos contrarios, no hay re direcciones, somos nosotros como siempre. Esto también lo podremos superar juntos— intentó convencerla, pero cuando iba a acariciar su rostro ella se alejó, se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Le dio la espalda unos minutos y para cuando lo volvió a ver su mirada parecía tan rota, la muralla de vidrio había sido momentáneamente derribada… Él estaba viendo a su Alice nuevamente, a su herida Alice.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? — dijo sin reproche— No es algo tan básico como en no entender que existen otras formas de tener hijos aparte del método biológico que para mí fue negado… es algo mucho más profundo, Jasper. No es tan sencillo como ponernos los cascos y cargar las armas… no es una simple batalla en nuestro camino. Es más profundo, es algo que viene desde los cimientos, somos nosotros. Es lo que somos, lo que fuimos desde un principio y lo que debíamos de ser hasta nuestras muertes… pero que en algún punto en todo estos años juntos cambio y simplemente ya no hay ni habrá una batalla que enfrentar como aliados—suspiró—No me arrepiento de lo que vivimos, pero no puedo ser esa persona nunca más… ya no soy lo que tu amas, ya nos soy esa mujer que esperas.

—Alice—la interrumpió pero ella lo ignoró.

—Perdóname, Jasper… por favor perdóname, pero no puedo seguir contigo, si me quedase a tu lado ambos nos haríamos daño. Necesito que lo entiendas… Necesito que realmente lo entiendas para que no insistas.

—¡Explícame, Alice! ¡Explica de qué demonios estás hablando porque no entiendo nada! ¡Somos nosotros, con o sin bebés! ¡Siempre hemos sido nosotros!… no entiendo, ¿por qué ya no podremos serlo? Tú siempre lo serás todo para mí, sin importar qué o cómo— susurró lo último acortando la distancia hasta estar frente a ella.

—Cambié— suspiró hondo— el enterarme de que jamás podré tener hijos cambió todo mi mundo, todo lo que concebía y mis planes o sueños me fueron arrebatados— dijo pasando las manos por su cabello— Toqué fondo, me perdí por un rato hasta que las heridas comenzaron a sanar, entonces volví, busqué algo que hacer con lo que quedó y de a poco me he ido sintiendo cómoda conmigo misma, pero siempre tendré las cicatrices para recordarme lo que fui y ya no puedo ser esa mujer para ti… ¡Cambie! Y tu ya no puedes ser lo que yo necesito… pues no cambiaste… desde antes que supiésemos los resultados insistías en que los hijos no eran algo determinante en lo que éramos mientras que para mi eran mi sueño, luego seguiste diciendo lo mismo mientras yo estaba rota. Y hoy acabas de repetirlo… de la misma manera en que lo dijiste la primera vez, igual que todas las veces que lo has repetido. Es como… es como si para ti siempre hubiese significado lo mismo e incluso ahora no puedo saber si es que en todo este tiempo pensaste realmente en eso en algún minuto—susurró enfadada.

—Intentaba apoyarte— refutó de inmediato pasando las manos por su cabello.

—¡Oh, Jasper! — gimió dolorida. —¿En que punto nos perdimos tanto que ahora no eres capaz de entenderlo? No te lo estoy criticando, no te estoy haciendo responsable… simplemente quiero hacerte ver. No es malo que el tener hijos no fuese fundamental para ti como lo era para mí… simplemente creo que nunca lo viste del modo en que yo lo hacia, que de pronto estuviste tan ansioso por contenerme que no te permitiste ver cuanto te afectaba que tu mujer no pudiese concebir, por eso fue nuestra separación, para que ambos entendiésemos lo que aquello significaba, pero tu jamás lo pensante ¿No? Nuevamente estuviste enfocado en mí, en lo que fuese necesario hacer o decir para que yo me sintiese bien y todo volviese al cuento perfecto en el que una vez logramos vivir… pero eso no iba a pasar ¿No lo ves? Tomamos caminos distintos, Jasper, antes siquiera de darnos cuentas nuestro norte era diferente. De pronto ya no somos perfectos para el otro, es como si estuviésemos en diferentes aceras sin poder cruzar hacía el otro… Pero eso no es malo, simplemente sucedió, como suele sucederles a las personas a lo largo de sus vidas, duele pero es así nada más.

Jasper dio un paso atrás como si la fuerza de las palabras de Alice le hubiese dado un gran empujón. La miró descolocado al entender que la mujer de su vida acababa de decirle que ya no lo amaba más, pero que de alguna retorcida forma eso estaba bien y que eso no estaba matándola como a él.

— No me mires así— pidió ella evitando su mirada— No me mires como si esto fuera mi culpa, como si fuese un monstruo solo por decir las palabras no dichas. Las que nadie se atrevía pero que eran obvias— casi ordenó.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que sentías por mí se ha secado… que yo me quedé atrás y que estás lista para seguir sin mí? ¿Y aún así te atreves a pedir que no te mire como si me estuvieras arrancando el corazón? — gritó— ¡Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, me estás abandonando, me estás matando aquí! — chilló alzando los brazos a sus costados frenéticamente— ¡Me he pasado cada maldito segundo esperando que aparecieses por la puerta de vuelta a casa, cada mañana dándome aliento, recordándome que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti era darte el tiempo que pedías! ¡Porque eres la mujer de mi vida! ¡Porque lo superaríamos! ¡Porque así se supone que debía de ser! ¿Qué hacías tú por mí mientras? ¡Planeabas tu nueva vida sin mí, sin siquiera tener la puta decencia de avisarme que para ti había terminado todo en cuanto saliste de nuestra casa! —gruñó apretando los puños.

Alice había comenzado a pestañear con fuerza cuando los ojos se le aguaron, lo contempló un momento, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un…

—Conocí a alguien más—confesó llena de vergüenza— No ha pasado nada, te lo juro… solo somos amigos—se apresuró a aclarar— Pero el conocerlo, el poder hablar con alguien nuevo y compartir experiencias… Él me hizo sonreír—dijo mirando a Jasper entre sus ojos aguados— Me hizo entender que hay más después de esto, que existen posibilidades y nuevas esperanzas—dijo casi sin voz— ¡Dios, Jasper! ¡Yo no quería, te lo juro! —sollozó— Me siento tan mal por todo esto. Perdóname… no quiero hacernos daño, pero no puedo más—en medio de otro sollozo—No soporto que me mires como si fuese una mala persona por algo que no busqué que sucediera, yo también quería que esa nube negra pasará y que volviésemos a ser los de siempre, pero no se puede. Yo nunca quise no poder tener hijos, nunca quise que mi vida comenzara a girar en torno a eso, tampoco quise alejarme y menos reponerme sin ti. ¡Lo siento, pero descubrí que puedo seguir sin ti! ¡Eso no me hace una mala persona! —lloró— Yo… yo me siento tan distinta, pero al mismo tiempo culpable, porque por alguna razón pienso que no debería sentirme bien sin ti a mi lado, pero lo hago, estoy bien, estoy tranquila, estoy reordenando mi vida, sanando lentamente y me gusta como está quedando… pero también sé que ya no somos los de antes, que ya no puedo volver a esa vida, no quiero esa vida… No quiero estar contigo por lo que fuimos—jadeó con ríos de lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Jasper la vio en silencio sintiendo como si alguien metiese la mano dentro de su pecho y arrancase todo lo que había allí. Ella había conocido a otro… ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? ¿Preguntar su nombre y enfrentarlo? ¿Molerlo a golpes y luego cargar a Alice sobre su hombro y encerrarla en su casa?

No lo haría, él jamás fue de esa clase de energúmenos, en cambio el "tal vez" de poder odiarla le ofrecía ser la mejor opción.

Un sentimiento oscuro y fuerte reemplazando a otro tan potente como el amor parecía ser el único camino para no morir desgarrado.

La mujer de su vida lo había traicionado, con o sin intención, eso no tenía el menor valor para él, porque dudaba que lo que lo estaba haciendo hervir por dentro cambiase según la intencionalidad.

Decidió que no iba a suplicar más, no iba a ser ese hombre nunca más. ¿Eso es lo que ella le criticaba, no? Ella tenía razón ya no eran los de antes, Alice acababa de matar a aquel Jasper.

Giró sobre sus talones haciendo caso omiso a llanto descontrolado de Alice y se dirigió hasta el sobre, sacó los papeles y apenas mirándolos buscó un lapicero y los firmó sintiendo un grito muriendo en su garganta contenida.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque dudo que exista otra ocasión—dijo serio tendiéndole los papeles de manera brusca mientras ella hipaba— sabes que no soy de los que les es fácil aceptar perder, pero no soy un jodido masoquista, Alice. No voy a rogar migajas de algo que ya no sientes. Aquí tienes los papeles, tienes tu libertad para tu genial nueva vida sin mí con ese nuevo amigo que te hace reír— dijo con acidez empujándolos sobre su pecho, obligándola a tomarlos— Te amo, pero en cuanto salga por esa puerta ese sentimiento quedara apagado, voy a luchar por dejar de hacerlo y no pienso volver atrás. No soy fanático de los imposibles, no voy a esperar un puto segundo más por ti porque no vale la pena. No hay vuelta atrás, no hay esperanza de un "tal vez", voy a tomar mi camino y no voy a dejar lugar alguno para ti en él, no puedo hacerlo si pretendo sobrevivir; así que si tienes algo que decir hazlo ahora esta es la única oportunidad que te voy a dar, porque en cuanto salga por esa puerta lo único que tendré para ti es odio y palabras de rencor— dijo mirándola como el hielo y esperó.

Alice dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza llorando en silencio abrazada a sí misma casi convulsionando.

Jasper tragó con fuerza entendiendo el silencio, entendiendo que aunque la amase con todo lo que tenía lo único que podía hacer por ese amor era dejarlo ir, buscar su camino, volver a ser él, el primer amor no siempre es para siempre.

—Adiós, Alice— masculló con toda la entereza que logró reunir.

Salió de la casa preguntándose cómo podía caminar derecho si sentía que todo el cuerpo se le contraía. Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, no era que quisiera hacer una salida dramática, eso no iba con él, pero necesitaba descargar un poco del enorme dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Caminó como un autómata hacia su auto, se detuvo antes de entrar y cerró los ojos, rompiendo su promesa miró hacia atrás, "solo una vez más" le dijo la esperanza con maleta en mano apiadándose y le dio un último atisbo de fe. Pero Alice no apareció, no salió corriendo por la puerta gritándole que se detuviese, rompiendo los papeles y gritándole que lo amaba.

Entonces la esperanza huyó por la puerta, ella si que no miró a su espalda y dejó ese espacio dentro de Jasper para ser ocupado por la oscuridad.

Jasper exhaló su último aliento por ella, deseando que fuese feliz dentro de este nuevo camino, pero que lo fuese lo más lejos de él. Deseando no verla nunca más porque de seguro no volvería a tener ninguna palabra cortés hacia esa mujer.

Arrancó el auto y aceleró dejando una estela de polvo lo suficientemente alta como para no ver que mientras se alejaba Alice salía corriendo por la puerta llorando y gritando su nombre mientras el auto se perdía y se alejaba para no volver.

Ya era tarde, la oportunidad estaba perdida… y al final no siempre las historias de amor más perfectas tienen su "Y vivieron felices por siempre" en común.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esta prohibido amenazar a la escritora, por que bueno... ustedes saben, a veces hay que dejar abierta la posibilidad para una segunda parte.<p>

Y en este caso creo que se le decia "secuela"?

besos


End file.
